Révélation
by EdenFF
Summary: Révélation est une FF qui commence après l'épisode 3.05 de Supergirl. Le retour de Liliane Luthor à National City soulève un certain nombre d'interrogations. Comment Lena et Kara feront-elles face aux événements ? Entre mensonges et vérités leur relation risque bien de prendre un tournant inattendu. [SuperCorp] [Supergirl]
1. Retrouvailles

**Alors jusqu'ici j'ai publié que des FF sur THE100 et le Clexa**

 **et après la fin de "La paix des braves" j'ai reçu pas mal de demande pour un Tome 2**

 **Vu que je bosse actuellement sur d'autres projets je n'ai pas le temps de m'y consacrer pleinement**

 **(et oui s'il doit y avoir un Tome 2, je ne veux pas le bâcler ;) )**

 **Du coup après 2 longues FF sur The 100**

 **j'ai pensé qu'un petit changement d'univers me permettrait quand même de vous offrir une nouvelle FF**

 **sans que cela ne me prenne beaucoup de temps ;)**

 **Je me suis posée la question du show et j'ai découvert qu'il y avait une véritable attente pour des**

 **FF en français pour le Ship Supercorp.**

 **Donc en seulement quelques heures j'ai déjà pondu les 9 premiers chapitres d'une nouvelle**

 **FF qui j'espère répondra à l'attente des fans de Supergirl**

 **Tout au long du récit je vais mentionner des titres de chansons**

 **je vous invite à les écouter et à lire les paroles**

 **elles auront toujours un rapport avec la situation et le développement des personnages.**

 **Pour ceux qui me connaisse déjà à travers mes précédentes FF c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver**

 **Pour ceux qui découvre mon travail sachez que j'adore échanger avec mes lecteurs aussi n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ;)**

 **Comme d'habitude je n'ai pas de jour de publication particulier mais en général je publie de façon rapide et régulière**

 **Le récit commence après l'épisode 3.05 de Supergirl et je rappel que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Voilà pour mon speech de départ ;)**

 **Maintenant place à l'histoire, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Révélation**

 **Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles**

 _Siège de LCorp_

En véritable bourreau de travail Lena Luthor s'affairait à signer la montagne de parapheur qui s'amoncelait comme chaque matin sur son bureau de PDG. En dirigeante consciencieuse d'une des plus grosses multinationales du pays, la jeune femme mettait un point d'honneur à se tenir au courant de tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin a ses affaires. Chaque document était minutieusement analysé par ses yeux experts. La moindre faille dans un contrat pouvait lui faire perdre des millions et mettre des centaines de personnes au chômage. Aussi, elle ne laissait jamais rien au hasard.

Milliardaire elle aurait pu passer sa vie à se la couler douce dans les plus beaux palaces du monde, mais c'était sans compter sur son esprit d'entreprendre et sa soif dévorante pour la recherche. Lena Luthor n'avait rien d'une jet-setteuse, elle était une érudite, une passionnée, une femme d'affaire.

Améliorer le quotidien des gens et faire le bien autour d'elle était sa principale source de motivation pour se tirer du lit le matin et affronter ses journées de travail interminables. Lena Luthor avait hérité de moyen considérable, elle se savait privilégiée et il lui aurait semblé égoïste de ne pas en faire profiter son prochain. Jusqu'à présent son sens inné de l'organisation lui avait toujours permis de surmonter tous les obstacles mais, depuis quelques semaines elle était épuisée. Sa récente acquisition de CatCo magazine lui avait ajouté une charge de travail supplémentaire et pour tenir le rythme il lui fallait encore raccourcir la durée de ses rares moments de détente. Bien sûr, la direction du journal était déléguée à James Olsen qui se débrouillait très bien sans elle. Cependant, Lena n'était pas femme à rester en retrait en attendant de voir ses bénéfices et dividendes augmenter tout seul. De plus, cette nouvelle aventure de dirigeante de journal l'enthousiasmait. Elle avait envie d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et cette rédaction lui semblait bien exotique en comparaison de ses ennuyeuses réunions d'administration de LCorp. Et puis, il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de travailler avec sa meilleure amie Kara Danvers qui se trouvait être aussi la journaliste la plus prometteuse de National City.

Lena termina la lecture du dernier parapheur de la pile et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

 _« Bon sang, j'ai une réunion éditoriale dans moins d'une heure… Je n'y arriverai jamais à temps. »_ Pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme signa le dernier document soumis à son approbation et commença à ranger son bureau à la hâte. Puis, elle saisit son sac à main de créateur pour y chercher ses clés de voiture, lorsque soudain la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Le visage de Lena se figea en découvrant les deux femmes qui venaient de faire irruption dans la pièce.

« Lena je suis désolée, elle n'a pas voulu attendre. » S'excusa Clara son assistante le teint livide.

Lena soupira en levant les yeux vers sa mère.

« Ce n'est pas grave Clara. Vous pouvez nous laisser. Merci. » Répondit Lena en fusillant sa mère du regard tandis que la secrétaire quittait les lieux en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Lilian Luthor se targua d'un sourire pincé et dit :

« Cette manie que tu as de laisser tes employés t'appeler par ton prénom me consterne. »

« J'aime établir de bonne relation avec mes collaborateurs, chose que tu ne sais même pas faire avec tes propres enfants… »

Lilian Luthor souffla un rire forcé et s'avança vers le bureau avec la démarche d'une impératrice. Elle retira ses gants tout en prenant le temps de scruter l'ameublement comme pour se réapproprier les lieux. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici.

« Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? » Demanda Lena en s'adossant au dossier de son imposant fauteuil en cuir.

« Oh je t'en prie Lena ne soit pas grincheuse. Une mère n'a pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de sa fille ? »

« Une mère en cavale ne devrait pas se pointer ici. Il me suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton pour que la sécurité s'occupe de te livrer à la police. »

Liliane Luthor ne parut pas s'émouvoir un instant de cette menace. Elle s'approcha du bar pour se servir un verre de scotch vieux de trente ans d'âge en rétorquant :

« Toi et moi savons que tu n'en feras rien. »

Lena resta silencieuse et se contenta d'observer avec dédain l'expression satisfaite de sa mère entrain de savourer sa première gorgée de ce malt à l'arôme inimitable.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'était lors du départ des Daxamites… »

« Précisément. Cela fait donc plusieurs mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vu et tu devrais donc te réjouir que ta mère soit de retour à National City. » Lui répondit Liliane en levant son verre.

Lena soupira, ces affrontements verbaux entre elles étaient une habitude. A chaque fois que sa mère réapparaissait dans sa vie, les choses tournaient mal. Leurs rapports étaient…Compliqués…

« Bon je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ce petit jeu avec toi maintenant. Je suis attendue à CatCo pour une réunion et je suis déjà en retard. » L'informa Lena en se levant de son siège en passant son sac à l'épaule.

« A oui, j'ai entendu parler de ton nouvel investissement… J'ignorais que tu t'étais prise de passion pour la presse. »

« Disons que je ne pouvais pas laisser la concurrence faire un coup financier sous mon nez. »

« Morgan Edge n'a pas dû apprécier… » Dit Lilian avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Non en effet ce mégalo misogyne n'a pas apprécié, il a bien tenté de me le faire payer mais il a échoué. »

« Naturellement, tu es une Luthor. » Se réjouit sa mère les yeux brillants de fierté.

Lena contourna son bureau et alla se poster face à sa mère.

« Vas-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici ? » Lui demanda-t-elle méfiante.

« Je compte séjourner quelques temps à National City et j'espère que cela nous permettra de nous retrouver. »

Lena soupira à nouveau. Même si sa mère était venue à son secours lors de la crise Daxamite, cela ne lui paraissait pas suffisant pour apaiser leur relation. Lena n'avait pas confiance en sa mère et son retour soudain n'augurait rien de bon.

« Je te laisse ce portable, si tu souhaites me contacter. » Dit Liliane en lui tendant un téléphone.

« Ne t'attends pas à un appel… » Souffla Lena en prenant malgré tout le combiné qu'elle fourra dans son sac à la va vite.

« Je n'attends rien de toi ma fille. J'espère seulement que ton cœur finira par entendre raison et que tu reviendras vers ta famille. »

 _Quelques minutes plus tard dans le parking souterrain de LCorp._

L'héritière Luthor avait pris congé de sa mère sans plus d'explications et essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser du trouble qu'avait suscité en elle ces retrouvailles. Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'elle arrive sans trop de retard à sa réunion. Le reste pouvait attendre. Sa mère avait disparue sans donner signe de vie depuis des mois aussi elle n'était pas à sa disposition et comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

Lena pressa le pas en direction de sa voiture, une Aston Martin DB11 de couleur grise. Pas de chauffeur aujourd'hui. Pour ses courts trajets la femme d'affaire préférait conduire. Une fois à bord Lena passa immédiatement un coup de fil.

La voix James Olsen résonna dans l'habitacle tandis que Lena quittait le parking pour s'engouffrer dans la circulation dense de National city.

 _« Miss Luthor ? »_

« Lena. » Le corrigea-t-elle.

 _« Hum Lena ? »_

« Je vais avoir un peu de retard. Un imprévu de dernière minute…Pouvez-vous retarder la réunion d'une demi-heure ? »

 _« Bien sûr sans problème, nous vous attendons. »_

« Merci. »

 _« Prudence sur la route. »_

« A toute à l'heure monsieur Olsen. »

Au feu rouge Lena jeta un œil dans son rétroviseur pour vérifier que son maquillage était comme toujours impeccable et que son visage ne trahirait pas le stress qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis elle actionna la commande vocale :

« Radio. »

Le véhicule cala immédiatement la radio sur la fréquence préférée de Lena. Le feu passa au vert et le bolide prit son élan sur le boulevard au rythme du titre _« Just like fire »_ de Pink.

 _Salle de réunion de CatCo._

Toute la rédac du magazine était réunie autour de la grande table ovale de la salle de réunion. Tout le monde attendait patiemment l'arrivée de la patronne. Parmi eux, Kara Danvers. La journaliste tapotait machinalement son stylo Bic contre son bloc note tout en observant ses collègues derrière ses lunettes factices. Pour une fois, qu'elle était présente à une de ces réunions il fallait que Lena soit en retard.

Depuis que son amie avait repris le journal Kara avait dû user de tous les stratagèmes possibles pour justifier ses absences répétées. Aussi, il était important que Lena la voit autour de la table aujourd'hui. Ces derniers mois la reporter était passée par des moments difficiles. La disparition de Mon El l'avait profondément affecté. A tel point qu'elle avait remis en question l'existence de Kara Danvers au profit de Supergirl. Peu à peu elle avait refait surface avec le soutien de sa famille et de ses amis. Aujourd'hui elle avait enfin retrouvé un certain équilibre dans sa vie. Et Lena n'était pas étrangère à ce rétablissement. Kara voulait être à la hauteur pour mener sa vie de femme en parallèle de sa vie de Super-héros. Avec le temps son cœur commençait à guérir et elle espérait que bientôt la page de cet amour perdu serait tournée.

« Veuillez m'excuser du retard. » Lança Lena en entrant au pas de course dans la salle.

Le visage de Kara s'illumina en voyant entrer celle qui en plus d'être son amie la plus proche était devenue sa patronne. Lena ne manqua pas de lui adresser un sourire chaleureux en prenant place à côté de James Olsen en bout de table. Lena était appréciée de tout son personnel aussi personne ne s'offusqua de l'attente.

Le rédacteur en chef glissa un document stipulant de l'ordre du jour sous les yeux de sa patronne pour qu'elle commence sa présentation. Et en grande professionnelle, Lena commença la réunion en affichant un sourire confiant et communicatif. En écoutant les débats, Kara ne pût que constater à quel point Lena Luthor était un véritable caméléon. Elle savait s'adapter à toutes les situations. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle travaillait dans ce milieu si particulier qu'était la presse écrite et pourtant tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était censé et totalement en adéquation avec les besoins de son équipe. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une débutante, à vrai dire Lena Luthor n'aimait pas l'amateurisme. Même si elle était une brillante scientifique elle ne se reposait jamais sur ses acquis. Et surtout elle avait l'intelligence de ne jamais se montrer arrogante malgré son statut. Si une question lui posait soucis elle n'hésitait pas à demander de l'aide. La jeune femme savait reconnaitre ses lacunes pour les combler avant de commettre la moindre erreur. Savoir reconnaitre son ignorance était une qualité rare surtout pour les gens de son milieu.

Kara se fît la réflexion que sans le savoir Lena et elle partageaient plusieurs points communs. Elles étaient deux femmes de caractère qui devaient endosser plusieurs costumes. Lena Luthor était un modèle et Kara toute puissante qu'elle était lorsqu'elle portait sa cape de Supergirl lui vouait une admiration sans faille.

La réunion dura une demi-heure, durant laquelle Lena valida la une du lendemain et évoqua le bilan des ventes de la veille. Chaque journaliste fût invité à parler librement pour donner son point de vu. Ce leadership n'était pas tyrannique mais bien basé sur l'écoute et le consensus. A la fin de l'entretien, Lena remercia son équipe qui quitta les lieux pour se remettre au travail. Kara ramassa son bloc note et se dirigea vers Lena qui s'entretenait avec son rédacteur en chef. James s'était habitué à être le numéro deux et avait vite compris que Lena n'entendait pas le brider ni empiéter sur ses plates-bandes. Pourtant, il était toujours un peu gauche en sa présence. Un malaise que Kara mettait plus sur le compte de la timidité que sur celui de l'agacement.

L'épatante Lena semblait impressionner le journaliste. Visiblement James Olsen était sous le charme de sa PDG mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se l'avouer. Lena quant à elle prenait plaisir à faire rougir son rédacteur en chef mais sans avoir de véritable arrière pensé. C'était une revanche, rien de plus. Par le passé et à de nombreuses reprises James avait remis en doute l'intégrité de Lena Luthor. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme avait bien l'intention de le faire mentir et de lui démontrer son erreur au quotidien.

« Kara ! » S'exclama Lena en déposant une bise sur la joue de son amie.

James en profita pour s'éclipser.

« Super présentation ! » La félicita la journaliste.

« Merci, je suis contente que tu ais été là. » Répondit Lena pour souligner mine de rien les absences répétées de sa collaboratrice.

Kara se pinça les lèvres en prenant un air gêné. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était mal à l'aise elle réajusta ses lunettes. Lena la trouvait toujours adorable lorsqu'elle faisait ça.

« Hum…Tu as le temps de déjeuner avec moi ? » S'empressa de lui demander Kara pour ne pas être obligée une nouvelle fois de justifier son taux vertigineux d'absentéisme.

Lena grimaça :

« J'aimerai tellement mais j'ai un million de choses à faire. Tu sais entre CatCo et LCorp je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, je n'ai pas une minute à moi. »

« Je connais ça… » Soupira Kara avant de s'en vouloir d'avoir prononcé ces mots à voix haute.

Lena ne releva pas les paroles maladroites de son amie puisque subitement son visage s'illumina.

« Mais j'y pense, demain soir j'organise un gala de charité au profit des enfants hospitalisés. Tu pourrais m'accompagner ! »

Kara fît mine de réfléchir a son planning un instant. Entre le DEO et CatCo elle aussi avait fort à faire. Et puis dire oui à une invitation était toujours délicat… Supergirl pouvait être appelée à la rescousse à tout moment. Elle se voyait mal planter son amie au milieu d'une soirée qu'elle organisait. Mais dernièrement les rues étaient plutôt calmes à National City. Et un break en compagnie de Lena lui sembla être une excellente idée.

« Avec plaisir, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas passé du temps ensemble en dehors du boulot. »

Lena frappa dans ses mains, enthousiaste à l'idée de passer la soirée en compagnie de Kara.

« Génial ! Je passe te chercher chez toi à 20 heures ! »

Le sourire de Kara s'élargit. Lena avait ce pouvoir-là, elle la faisait toujours sourire. Elle était sa bouffée d'air frais quotidienne. Et lorsqu'on avait le job de Supergirl cela était une nécessité.

« Super alors à demain ! » Lança Kara en se dirigeant vers la sortie avant de marquer une pause devant la porte.

« Lena, essaies de te reposer un peu. »

« Promis. » Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

A cet instant, Kara était loin de se douter que Lena affichait une décontraction de façade. La visite de sa mère recherchée par la police était un stress supplémentaire que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas partager. Personne ne devait savoir que Liliane Luthor était en ville et surtout pas une journaliste aussi intègre et tenace que Kara Danvers.

 _Soir, appartement d'Alex Danvers._

Alex regardait les minutes défilées sur la pendule de sa cuisine. Cet appartement était bien trop calme depuis le départ de Maggie et la jeune femme essayait de passer le moins de temps possible chez elle pour ne pas broyer du noir. Tout ici lui rappelait son ex-fiancée et malgré son escapade avec Kara dans un monde parallèle pour le mariage de Barry elle avait encore bien du mal à aller de l'avant. L'agent du DEO se servit un verre de vin blanc qu'elle posa à côté du livre sur le bar devant elle. Dix minutes qu'elle parcourait la même page, son esprit n'était pas à la lecture. Alex n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Soudain, un souffle dans son dos mit fin à son ennui.

« Kara ! »

Sa sœur en tenue de Supergirl lui sourit :

« Désolée du retard, un accident sur l'autoroute ! »

« Des blessés ? »

« Non rien de grave, j'ai aidé à dégager les voies. Je me change et je suis à toi. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne fût pour le dire Supergirl avait laissé place à Kara Danvers. La jeune femme s'installa sur le tabouret à côté de sa sœur ainée.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle soucieuse face à l'expression triste d'Alex.

« Ca va… C'est juste que… »

« Maggie te manque. » Conclut Kara en posant une main sur le bras de sa sœur.

Alex acquiesça avec une petite moue.

« Alex… » Souffla Kara avec une mine compatissante.

Confrontée au regard peiné de sa sœur, Alex réalisa qu'il lui fallait réagir. Après tout elle n'était pas seule ce soir et il fallait en profiter pour faire le vide dans son esprit.

« Allez ! Assez de pleurnicheries, on ne va pas s'empoisonner la soirée ! » Dit-elle en levant son verre.

« Tu as raison ! Winn est au bar avec James, un billard te tente ? »

« Pourquoi pas, je prends ma veste et on est parti ! »

 _Quelques instants plus tard._

« Ah les sœurs Danvers ! Vous arrivez juste à temps on allait commander une autre tournée. » Lança Winn avec un large sourire. A ces yeux pétillants, il était évident que le jeune homme avait déjà pris pas mal d'avance.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à côté de leurs amis. Kara piocha immédiatement dans le bol d'arachides qui trônait au milieu des pintes de bières vides. Le petit groupe d'amis passèrent commande à la serveuse extraterrestre à la peau violacée et commencèrent à discuter joyeusement. Les conversations s'enchainèrent jusqu'à ce que Winn provoque Alex dans un duel au billard.

« Tremble Danvers ! Je vais te faire perdre jusqu'au dernier dollar de ton portefeuille. » Lança Winn en terminant son verre à la va vite.

James se mit à rire :

« Si j'étais toi Winn je ne m'avancerai pas trop, la dernière fois elle t'a dépouillé. »

Winn grimaça en rétorquant :

« C'était un coup de bol ! Ce soir je suis en grande forme. Aucune chance qu'elle me batte. »

Kara lança un regard complice à sa sœur avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Essaies de ménager son égo. »

Alex répondit par un clin d'œil en soufflant dans un sourire :

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te promettre ça. »

Kara et James regardèrent leurs amis prendre place autour de la table. Amusés par les gesticulations et les exclamations de Winn qui n'avait d'autre but que d'intimider son adversaire. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien Winn en faisait toujours des caisses. Le jeune homme avait conscience que rien ne le sauverait d'une cuisante défaite face à la reine du billard mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de crâner.

James se tourna vers Kara et tout en sirotant son verre prit un air plus sérieux.

« C'était bien que Lena te voit autour de la table ce matin. »

« Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai croisé les doigts pour ne pas encore avoir une urgence… Lena va finir par penser que je suis une très mauvaise employée… » Dit-elle en soupirant.

« Lena t'adore. » Rétorqua James en riant.

« Oui en tant qu'amie, mais tu sais comme c'est difficile de paraitre professionnelle quand tu disparais toutes les 5 minutes. »

« Je sais. »

« Imagine qu'elle perde patience et qu'elle me vire… » Lança Kara en levant les yeux au plafond.

James manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de Brooklyn Brown.

« Si tu n'étais pas Kryptonienne je dirais que l'alcool te monte à la tête. »

Kara se mit à rire prenant conscience qu'elle venait de dire une absurdité.

« Si seulement je trouvais le moyen de… »

James se redressa sur son siège, tremblant à la simple idée que Kara puisse envisager cette option.

« Lui dire qui tu es ? Kara tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? J'avoue que mon opinion a beaucoup évolué au sujet de Lena mais Kara c'est une Luthor ! »

Kara fit la moue en faisant rouler son verre entre ses doigts.

« Ce n'est pas cela qui me fait peur James. A vrai dire… Ce que je vais dire est égoïste mais j'aime le fait que Lena ignore qui je suis. Tu vois avec elle je peux juste être… Kara… »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. »

« Et puis même si j'ai une totale confiance en elle… J'ai quand même peur de sa réaction si elle apprenait que je lui ai menti tout ce temps. Toute sa vie son entourage a profité d'elle. Ils lui ont fait du mal en lui mentant, ils l'ont déçu. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me regarde comme elle regarde sa mère. Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre. »

« Alors ne dis rien. Et rappels-toi que je suis là pour couvrir tes arrières Supergirl ! » Dit James en cognant son verre contre celui de son amie.

« J'ai de la chance de vous avoir James Olsen ! » Répondit Kara en lui adressant son regard le plus tendre.

James s'apprêtait à relancer la conversation lorsque Kara se redressa sur son siège. Son sourire s'était effacé, elle semblait se concentrer. Son ouïe de Kryptonienne venait de percevoir quelque chose.

« James il faut que j'y aille, on a besoin de moi ! » Dit-elle à la hâte en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Son ami eût à peine le temps de dire : « Sois prudente. » Que Kara avait déjà quitté les lieux.

James fît tournoyer le liquide dans son verre puis sourit en murmurant :

« Bonne chasse Supergirl. »

 _A quelques rues de là._

« Au secours ! » Hurlait une femme à plein poumon depuis l'étroite ruelle dans laquelle elle était prise au piège cernée par trois malfrats.

« Arrête de beugler et file nous ton sac ! » Lui ordonna l'homme qui la menaçait d'un couteau pendant que ses complices faisaient le guet à l'entrée de la ruelle.

 _« Eh ! »_ Cria une voix au-dessus de sa tête.

L'homme eût à peine le temps de relever les yeux qu'un poing s'abattit sur son visage le faisant tomber à la renverse le nez brisé.

« Merde Supergirl ! » Ses deux comparses tentèrent de prendre la fuite mais la Kryptonienne vola vers eux comme l'éclair pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire face à une victime médusée.

Lorsque les trois truands furent immobilisés, Supergirl s'approcha de la femme encore tremblante.

« Ca va aller ? » Lui demanda sa sauveuse.

« …Oui…oui je crois.»

« Appelez la police, ils vont s'occuper d'eux. » Dit l'héroïne en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la victime.

La femme acquiesça et sortit son téléphone de son sac pour composer le numéro des services de police.

Kara lui adressa un sourire puis prit son envol sous les remerciements de la victime qui pressait son portable contre son oreille.

Pour Supergirl c'était une mission facile, la routine en somme. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de petits malfrats qu'elle avait mis sous les verrous. Malheureusement à National City comme dans toutes les grandes villes du pays ce genre d'agression était monnaie courante. Kara rêvait du jour où cette petite délinquance disparaitrait pour de bon. Elle profita de son intervention pour survoler la ville, il était bien trop tard pour retourner au bar et il lui faudrait se lever tôt demain pour assurer son second job. Aussi dans l'air frais de cette nuit automnale elle survola les gratte-ciels en admirant les lumières scintillantes de la ville à la recherche d'une personne à qui prêter assistance. Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsque Kara se retrouva au-dessus de l'imposant building de LCorp. Supergirl alla se poser sur le toit de l'immeuble situé juste en face. La tour était éteinte à l'exception de la baie vitrée du dernier étage. Kara ne fut pas étonnée de constater que le bureau de la PDG Lena Luthor fut encore occupé à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

 _« Lena tu es un bourreau de travail. »_ Pensa la jeune femme inquiète que son amie n'écoute pas ses conseils et ne prenne pas un peu plus de repos.

Si Kara était dotée de supers pouvoirs qui la rendaient invincible et infatigable ce n'était pas le cas de Lena. Aussi une fois de plus Kara réalisa à quel point cette femme méritait tout son respect et toute son admiration. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, à ce rythme infernal Lena ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Personne n'était infaillible, aucun humain ne l'était, pas même une Luthor. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, Kara resta un moment à veiller sur son amie. Supergirl était la protectrice invisible de Lena Luthor.

 _Lendemain après-midi, DEO._

Lorsque Supergirl entra dans la salle de commandement du DEO la voix tonitruante de Winn résonnait dans toute la pièce.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! J'onn je t'assure ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! »

Alex souffla un rire.

« Si je n'avais pas dit qu'on arrêtait la partie tu aurais terminé en caleçon ! »

Winn se retourna sur son fauteuil en grimaçant avec un air faussement offusqué sous les regards amusés du chef du DEO et de son meilleur agent.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » Demanda Kara.

« Juste la fin de cette soirée mémorable durant laquelle j'ai plumé notre cher ami ici présent. »

« C'était si violent que ça ? »

« Oh… Tu n'as même pas idée. » Répondit Alex pour jubiler encore un peu sous le nez de Winn.

« J'aurai ma revanche Danvers… » Grogna l'informaticien entre ses dents.

J'onn tapota l'épaule de Winn et déclara en pointant les écrans du doigt:

« Bon les enfants ! Trêve de plaisanterie nous avons du travail. »

« Les caméras de surveillance des docks ont pris des images que je voudrais vous montrer. »

Kara et Alex s'avancèrent vers le mur d'écran les bras croisés.

« Un petit chalutier non identifié s'est amarré cette nuit sur le quai numéro 11. Sur ces images vous pouvez voir un groupe d'une dizaine d'individus lourdement armés décharger une cargaison dans un van noir dépourvu de plaque d'immatriculation. »

« Le chef de port et les trois dockers chargés de la nuit sur ce quai ont été séquestrés. Leur déclaration auprès de la police ne nous donne aucun élément sur l'identité de ces individus ni même sur ce qu'ils transportaient. »

« A qu'elle heure c'est arrivé ? » S'empressa de demander Kara.

« 4h30. »

Kara fronça les sourcils, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir veillé plus tard pour surveiller la ville. Alex qui connaissait sa sœur par cœur ne manqua pas de lui rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sur le qui-vive 24H/24.

« D'ordinaire j'aurais dit que cela relève de la juridiction de la police et des douanes, mais puisque nous n'avons rien de particulier à faire en ce moment on va tirer cela au clair. » Annonça J'onn.

« Winn je veux que tu analyses toutes les images pour trouver des indices. Fais un balayage de toutes les caméras de surveillance de la ville pour savoir où est allé ce fourgon lorsqu'il a quitté le port. »

« Bien chef ! » S'exclama Winn en se mettant à pied d'œuvre sur le champ.

« Alex, va sur les docks et vois si tu peux apprendre quelque chose d'utile. Peut-être que la police est passée à côté de certains éléments. »

« Kara, retourne à CatCo nous te tiendrons informé si nous avons besoin de toi. »

« Vraiment ? Non je peux aller au port avec Alex. »

« Non Kara ce n'est pas la peine, il n'y a pas eu de victime ça doit être une banale histoire de contrebande. On va s'en charger. James doit avoir besoin de toi, fais ton travail de reporter. Je te tiendrai au courant si j'apprends quelque chose. » Lui assura sa sœur en faisant signe qu'il n'était vraiment pas utile que la jeune femme perde son temps avec ça.

Malgré sa réticence à l'idée de ne pas participer à l'enquête Kara se rangea à l'avis de sa sœur. Elle devait faire son travail de journaliste et répondre aux besoins du journal. D'ailleurs, elle avait une entrevue de prévue avec l'adjoint au maire et elle l'avait déjà décommandé deux fois. A force, les services de la mairie finiraient par la mettre sur la liste noire. Elle ne pouvait pas encore se défiler. Aussi elle quitta le DEO pour le centre-ville.

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Kara était sur le perron de la mairie dont elle sortait après une interview d'une heure avec monsieur Griffin. Ensembles ils avaient abordés la politique de la ville concernant les futurs projets d'aménagement de la périphérie de National city. Kara avait eût le déplaisir de s'apercevoir que le magnat de l'immobilier Morgan Edge avait emporté le marché public s'élevant à plusieurs dizaines de million de dollars.

C'est en profitant des rayons du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi qui lui caressait la peau que Kara décrocha son téléphone pour appeler sa sœur.

« Du nouveau ? »

 _« Non rien, pas de trace du bateau ni de sa cargaison. Quant au van Winn dit qu'il a perdu sa trace à deux blocs du port. »_

« Je n'aime pas ça Alex… » Souffla Kara en regardant machinalement les gens marcher sur le trottoir au pied des escaliers.

 _« Ces gars sont des professionnels… Ils n'ont tiré aucun coup de feu pour immobiliser les dockers et n'ont laissé aucun indice derrière eux. Une chose est sûr ils voulaient vraiment passer inaperçus. »_

« Tu oublis qu'ils ont été enregistrés par la caméra. »

 _« La caméra a été installée il y a deux jours seulement, le quai doit être refait à neuf dans un mois. Ils ignoraient sa présence. »_

« Bon… On fait quoi ? » Demanda Kara en réajustant ses lunettes.

 _« On attend de voir s'ils se manifestent à nouveau. Je rentre au DEO. Tu veux qu'on se rejoigne là-bas ?»_

« Non je ne peux pas je dois repasser par CatCo terminer mon article après je file à la maison j'ai promis à Lena de l'accompagner à un gala de charité ce soir. »

 _« Bien, profites de ta soirée. »_

« S'il y a quoique ce soit de nouveau tu m'appelles. »

 _« Oui comme toujours ne t'inquiète pas. Kara, détends-toi et amuses toi. On s'occupe de ça. Allez je t'embrasse. A plus tard.»_

« A plus tard… »

Kara raccrocha, son visage était grave. Elle n'aimait pas se trouver dans une impasse. Il était certain que cette histoire ne sortirait pas de sa tête de toute la soirée. Pourtant, il était l'heure pour Supergirl de céder sa place à Kara Danvers.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre**

 **J'espère que ce démarrage vous donnera envie de suivre cette nouvelle histoire ;)**


	2. Lady in red

**Chapitre 2 : « Lady in red »**

 _Appartement de Kara, 20H._

Réglée comme un métronome, Lena Luthor frappa à la porte de l'appartement pile à l'heure.

Kara venait à peine de rentrer du travail. L'avantage d'être une femme dotée d'une vitesse de mouvement proche de celle de la lumière était qu'elle pouvait s'habiller et se maquiller en un battement de cil.

C'est une Kara au chignon impeccable vêtue d'une robe mauve épousant parfaitement ses courbes qui ouvrit la porte.

« Hey ! » Dit-elle en adressant un sourire radieux à Lena emmitouflée dans un trench-coat de couleur noir au prix exorbitant.

« Hey ! Kara tu es superbe. » Répondit Lena en détaillant la tenue de son amie qui lui faisait signe d'entrer.

« Merci, toi aussi. » Murmura Kara en réajustant ses lunettes, le fard aux joues comme à chaque fois qu'elle était prise de timidité.

« Prends un manteau et une écharpe, il fait un froid de canard ce soir. » Lui conseilla Lena en ne manquant pas d'admirer encore un peu la robe de son amie.

Kara acquiesça même si la femme de fer ne craignait pas d'attraper un rhume. Tandis qu'elle terminait de se préparer, Lena ne manqua pas de la complimenter sur les fleurs magnifiques qui décoraient la pièce. Avec délicatesse elle caressa les feuilles d'un lys blanc puis se pencha pour en humer le parfum sans s'apercevoir que Kara prête à partir l'observait en silence.

« Un cadeau de ma sœur. »

« J'adore ces fleurs. » Dit Lena en se redressant.

« Moi aussi. » Sourit Kara.

Pendant un instant les yeux azurs de Kara plongèrent dans le regard émeraude de Lena. Il y eût comme un moment de flottement, puis soudain Lena sembla réaliser que le temps filait à toute allure et qu'il ne fallait plus tarder sous peine d'arriver en retard à son propre gala.

« Tu es prête ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« Prête mon capitaine ! » Répondit Kara les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

« Alors allons-y ! »

Au pied de l'immeuble une limousine noire attendait les deux jeunes femmes. Un élégant chauffeur en costume trois pièces leur ouvrit la porte.

« Mesdames. »

Kara était peu coutumière de ce genre de traitement, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence la vie de Lena Luthor sortait de l'ordinaire du commun des mortels. Comme la sienne sous d'autres aspects…

Kara Danvers avait beau être très éloignée de la notion d'argent, elle n'en était pas moins une jeune femme qui découvrait encore le monde avec des yeux d'enfants. Et comme toutes les jeunes femmes de son âge elle avait été bercée par les comédies romantiques dans lesquelles il y avait toujours de grandes et fastueuses réceptions. Après tout on pouvait venir de Krypton et être éblouie comme une midinette.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la limousine, Lena servit une coupe de champagne à sa complice et l'invita à trinquer :

« A cette soirée ! »

« A cette soirée ! » Répéta Kara, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Même si ses préoccupations de Supergirl n'étaient jamais loin, au contact de Lena la jeune femme oubliait toutes ses inquiétudes. Ce soir, elle était Kara Danvers, juste Kara Danvers.

Le gala se tenait dans le palace le plus luxueux de National City spécialement privatisé pour l'occasion. En entrant dans le hall, Kara écarquilla les yeux sur l'imposant lustre en cristal suspendu au haut plafond orné de somptueuses moulures en plâtre.

Le majordome chargé du vestiaire s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes pour les débarrasser de leurs manteaux. C'est alors que Kara sentit sa respiration faiblir. Ce qu'elle découvrit éblouit ses yeux bleus derrière les verres de ses indispensables lunettes. Lena portait une robe absolument incroyable, la PDG de LCorp était étourdissante de beauté. La soie argentée semblait avoir été cousue à même sa peau tant elle épousait parfaitement ses lignes. Une myriade de brillant recouvrait le voilage, les bretelles tombaient sous la ligne de ses épaules délivrant un décolleté à faire pâlir de jalousie toutes les femmes du monde. Quant au dos la peau était laissée nue jusqu'au creux de ses reins, le tissu couvrant à nouveau le galbe de ses hanches parfaites de leur générosité. Les longs cheveux de jais de la jeune femme couvraient son épaule droite tandis qu'une barrette d'argent les maintenait en place de façon exquise. A son cou un collier épuré de joaillerie moderne sublimait l'ensemble. Lena ressemblait à une impératrice, et Kara face à cette vision se sentit étrangement étourdie. Rougissant presque d'être en si belle compagnie. Le regard subjugué de Kara n'échappa pas à Lena qui souffla un rire.

« Kara ? »

« …Je…Lena tu es magnifique. »

Un peu gênée de la réaction de son amie, Lena se demanda si finalement sa tenue n'était peut-être pas trop imposante pour cette soirée.

« Merci…Je… Quoi c'est trop ? » Lui demanda-t-elle gênée.

Kara secoua la tête, revenant soudain à la raison. Réalisant que sa réaction et son air surpris avait suscité le doute dans l'esprit de son amie.

« Non, non…Je veux dire tu es parfaite ! Parfaite, c'est parfait, absolument parfait. » Se défendit Kara en agitant les mains de façon incontrôlée.

 _« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? »_ Se demanda Kara, troublée de sa propre attitude.

« Ok, ok Kara. » Dit Lena en lui saisissant les mains pour inciter son amie à cesser ses gesticulations et à se faire plus discrète. Lena mit ce comportement étrange sur le compte du stress. Kara n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de soirée elle était probablement nerveuse…

Lena plongea son regard dans celui de son amie et là encore Kara eût l'impression que l'air venait soudainement de se tarir. Elle connaissait Lena depuis un certain temps maintenant mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi. Qu'elle la regardait avec ce regard-là. Enfin qu'elle la regardait comme quoi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Si bien qu'elle crut que sa poitrine avait le hoquet tellement soudainement elle se sentait prise de spasme. Kara se sentait étrange et cette sensation était aussi merveilleuse qu'angoissante. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse avant de ne mettre Lena plus mal à l'aise encore.

« J'ai l'impression que ma tenue n'est pas à la hauteur de la soirée. » Finit par bégayer Kara arrachant ainsi un sourire apaisé à Lena qui posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

« Tu es parfaite. »

Kara se sentit respirer à nouveau. Lena avança dans le hall à la rencontre de plusieurs connaissances qui arrivaient au même moment.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »_ S'interrogea Kara en baissant les yeux comme pour se recentrer.

« Kara tu viens ? » Lança Lena qui avait pris de l'av ance en direction de la salle de réception.

« J'arrive. » Répondit Kara dans un sourire forcé.

La blonde prit une profonde inspiration avant de presser le pas.

La salle de réception était déjà bondée de monde. Toutes les personnalités les plus influentes de la ville étaient présentes. Une aubaine pour Kara qui pourrait se faire de nouveau contacte. Les invités s'étaient parés de leurs plus beaux atours. Les hommes portaient des smokings ajustés et impeccables, les femmes des robes des plus grands couturiers. Mais, en scrutant l'assemblée Kara se fît la réflexion qu'aucune de ces merveilleuses toilettes ne pourraient concurrencer l'incroyable tenue de la maitresse de cérémonie. La beauté de Lena Luthor irradiait littéralement les lieux, reléguant toutes les autres jeunes femmes au rang de figurantes.

A peine arrivée, Lena fût contrainte d'abandonner Kara pendant quelques minutes pour s'entretenir avec les organisateurs qu'elle avait mandatés pour organiser la soirée. Comme toujours elle voulait s'assurer que tout se déroulerait au mieux. Puis, se fût le moment des serrages de mains et des présentations. Lena était très sollicitée mais elle prit le temps de boire un punch avec Kara avant de monter à la tribune pour lancer la soirée.

Kara se plaça au premier rang pour écouter le discours de son amie en faveur de sa cause pour les enfants malades. Lena commença son allocution par un trait d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'il était toujours difficile de réchauffer dans ce genre de réunion un peu guindée. Puis, elle utilisa toute son éloquence pour inciter au don.

Lena Luthor était une formidable ambassadrice. Elle savait présenter, elle savait expliquer et n'hésitait pas à évoquer des choses douloureuses pour encourager les gens à être altruiste. Le discours fût bref mais efficace et brillant à l'image de l'oratrice. Après une salve d'applaudissement, un présentateur prit la suite pour animer la soirée. Plusieurs médecins se succédèrent pour évoquer la recherche ainsi que leur expérience personnelle.

Lena retrouva sa liberté de mouvement et rejoignit Kara au pied de l'estrade. La journaliste félicita son amie et renouvela son admiration pour tout le travail qu'elle avait accompli.

La PDG présenta Kara à plusieurs notables de la ville et à chaque fois la jeune femme rougissait derrière ses lunettes lorsque Lena disait :

« Kara Danvers est la journaliste la plus prometteuse de National City. »

« Kara est une formidable journaliste, elle a un style inimitable. »

« Je suis persuadée qu'elle sera un jour rédactrice en chef de son propre journal. »

« Nul doute que Miss Danvers recevra un jour le prix Pulitzer ! »

Toutes ces déclarations déclenchaient automatiquement une crise de rire nerveux de la part de la jeune journaliste qui ne savait plus où se mettre tellement le rouge lui montait aux joues. Lena se délectait de ces petits moments de fébrilité. La femme d'affaire regardait Kara avec bienveillance tout en étant incapable de retenir ce sourire si particulier qui se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres à chaque fois que son amie semblait intimidée. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient pétillants de malice. Et même si Lena en faisait des tonnes, il y avait un fond de vérité dans ses propos. La jeune femme estimait beaucoup le travail de Kara. Elle admirait sa ténacité dans ses enquêtes et la passion qu'elle mettait dans ses écrits.

La soirée battait son plein lorsque soudain retentit une voix à la tonalité désagréable.

« Miss Luthor ! » S'exclama Morgan Edge en prenant son sourire hypocrite lorsque les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Morgan… Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invité. » Souffla Lena irritée de constater que l'homme avait réussi à entrer.

Le sourire de Kara s'effaça de son visage pour laisser place à un air sévère couplé d'un regard noir.

« Comme vous le savez j'ai le bras long… » S'amusa Morgan une coupe de champagne à la main.

« C'est quand même curieux de voir un empoisonneur d'enfant participer à un gala de charité au profit des enfants malades… » Lança Kara en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Cette remarque ne manqua pas de déclencher un rire nerveux chez le mania de l'immobilier.

« Ne m'obligez pas à vous attaquer en justice pour diffamation Miss Danvers. Vous et moi savons qu'il n'y a aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez. »

A cet instant, Kara ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, saisir cet homme par le col de son costume au prix indécent pour le jeter dehors à grand coup de pied au cul à la mode Kryptonienne.

« Morgan faites nous plaisir, allez déblatérer vos mensonges ailleurs. »

« Cela serait dommage, je m'apprête à faire un très gros chèque au profit de la fondation. » Se targua le richissime homme d'affaire.

« Faites votre chèque mais cela ne suffira pas à faire oublier l'ignoble personne que vous êtes. Vous êtes un salaud Morgan et croyez-moi… » Lena s'approcha suffisamment de Edge pour lui murmurer froidement à l'oreille :

« Je vous détruirai. »

Lena saisit Kara par la main et passa son chemin sans un regard pour Edge. L'homme baissa les yeux sur sa coupe de champagne avec un sourire pincé et rétorqua dans le dos de Lena.

« Je vous attends Luthor. »

Kara et Lena se faufilèrent dans la foule pour mettre un maximum de distance entres elles et cet insupportable personnage.

« Ah que je le déteste ! » Ragea Kara en roulant des yeux.

Lena posa une main sur le bras de son amie.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il finira par avoir ce qu'il mérite. » Dit-elle sur un ton qui fît frissonner Kara.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Lena cet homme est dangereux… La dernière fois il a failli te tuer. »

« La prochaine fois je n'hésiterai pas… » Rétorqua Lena à voix haute en réalisant qu'elle venait de faire un impair.

Kara fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce que Lena pouvait bien vouloir dire par là. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas au courant de la confrontation armée de Lena avec Morgan Edge. Elle ignorait que son amie s'était rendue dans la société de son adversaire avec une arme à feu et qu'elle avait été à deux doigts d'appuyer sur la détente. Si tel avait été le cas le regard de Kara sur Lena aurait été différent. Pas une seule seconde la jeune journaliste ne se doutait que son amie était capable d'aller jusqu'au meurtre. Mais, elle était une Luthor et Kara une Super. Et quoiqu'elles fassent ce fossé entre elles existerait toujours.

« Ne nous laissons pas gâcher la soirée par cet enfoiré. » Conclut Lena pour éviter de répondre aux questions qui tourbillonnaient déjà dans la tête de Kara.

C'est alors que le speaker annonça que la soirée dansante était sur le point de commencer. Un DJ se mit au platine et les lumières de la salle changèrent pour créer une ambiance plus festive.

« Kara je t'abandonne un moment il faut que j'aille voir ce que les donations ont données. »

Lena disparue parmi la foule et Kara resta seule avec son verre de punch.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années avec un air de Ryan Phillippe ne s'avance vers Kara.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle, j'étais assis là-bas avec quelques amis lorsque je vous ai aperçu. Et depuis je ne peux détourner mon regard de vous. »

Kara manqua de s'étouffer avec son punch. Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne l'avait pas accosté de façon si directe.

« Bonsoir… »

« Je m'appelle Allan Shepard. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Kara Danvers. » Répondit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main.

« Kara Danvers…Kara Danvers la journaliste ? » Lui demanda l'homme.

« …Euh…Oui… » Bredouilla Kara qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un connaisse son travail. Elle n'était pas célèbre, pour le moment elle n'avait publié que quelques articles et bien souvent ses papiers passaient au second plan dans le magazine. Les journalistes plus expérimentés ayant toujours les unes.

« Vous lisez CatCo ? » Lui demanda Kara.

« Oui bien sûr, surtout les articles de Kara Danvers. » Répondit l'homme avec un sourire enjôleur qui sonnait faux.

Il était évident que cet homme ne lisait pas son magazine, il avait tout simplement dû se renseigner sur elle auprès de quelqu'un à qui Lena avait vanté ses mérites et s'en servait maintenant pour lui être agréable.

Kara ne s'offusqua pas de ce petit mensonge et décida de se prendre au jeu en lui faisant la conversation.

« Vous faites quoi dans la vie Allan ? »

« Je suis dans la finance. Je suis trader. » Déclara-t-il fièrement comme si cela était un argument pour faire tomber les filles.

« Vous êtes de National City ? »

« Oui je suis originaire de National City. Mais je voyage beaucoup je n'ai malheureusement pas l'occasion d'être souvent ici.» Lui confirma-t-il.

Immanquablement Kara pensa que ce bellâtre était du genre à avoir _« une fille dans chaque port. »_

« Vous dansez Kara ? » Lui demanda-t-il en voyant que la jeune femme avait terminé son verre.

Kara hésita un instant en cherchant du regard si Lena était de retour. Ne l'apercevant pas elle se décida à dire oui.

Allan saisit le bras de Kara pour la mener sur la piste alors que le DJ faisait retentir un mix de David Guetta _« This is the one for you. »_.

Les hommes avaient tombés leurs vestes de costumes et l'ambiance guindée avait laissé place à la fête. Kara se laissa entrainer par le rythme de la musique et commença à danser avec l'inconnu qui ne boudait pas son plaisir. Les chansons s'enchainèrent les unes après les autres et plus les minutes passaient plus Kara s'abandonnait à la danse oubliant presque le jeune homme qui était contraint de se rappeler à son bon souvenir en se rapprochant d'elle.

Retentit alors le titre _« Titanium de Sia »_ , ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Kara tant les paroles lui rappelaient une certaine personne… Une personne sans lunettes…

Les projecteurs mêlaient des faisceaux lumineux de toutes les couleurs au rythme de la musique électro. Le rendu était superbe. Rien à redire les organisateurs avaient mis le paquet pour transformer les lieux en véritable dance floor.

Soudain, une main glissa sous les bras de Kara et alla se poser sur son ventre, la jeune femme fît volte-face et croisa le regard vert de Lena qui lui souriait. Kara lui rendit son expression joyeuse et tandis que le refrain retentissait à tout rompre dans la salle les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent dans une danse effrénée. Qu'il était bon de vivre ce moment ! Cela faisait une éternité que Kara ne s'était pas amusée comme ça. Allan tenta bien de s'immiscer entre les deux amies mais il dût rapidement rendre les armes en s'apercevant que les yeux de Kara ne quittaient pas les gestes hypnotiques de Lena Luthor.

Les deux jeunes femmes firent sensation. A vrai dire d'un bout à l'autre de la salle personne ne manqua la danse endiablée des deux reines du dance floor qui se lançaient dans un duel chorégraphique savoureux. Elles étaient jeunes et belles et pour une fois elles entendaient bien en profiter comme toutes les jeunes femmes de leur âge.

Les titres s'enchainèrent puis progressivement le DJ passa à des sons plus calmes, il ne fallait pas épuiser les danseurs à la moyenne d'âge plutôt avancée. Lena se rapprocha de Kara et lorsque sa main se posa dans son dos, la jeune femme fût parcourue d'un frisson inexplicable. Elle releva les yeux et retrouva les orbes vertes de Lena qui guidait ses pas avec un certain savoir-faire le plus naturellement du monde. Kara se laissa faire, tournant sur elle-même lorsque la main de sa cavalière le lui ordonnait, elle virevoltait à droite, à gauche. Lena lui arrachait des rires et des sourires à chaque pas. Il était évident que Lena Luthor maitrisait les danses de salon, la salsa, la valse, le rock rien ne semblait avoir de secret pour elle. La PDG de LCorp était entrain de lui donner une leçon de danse inoubliable. Le monde entier sembla s'arrêter de tourner, il n'y avait que Lena et la musique. Kara avait tout oublié, même jusqu'à son identité secrète. Et puis il y eût ce moment…

 _« Mesdames, messieurs l'heure est au slow ! »_ Annonça le DJ.

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit Kara, il était évident qu'elles n'allaient pas danser un slow. Elle relâcha la main de Lena s'apprêtant à quitter la piste. Mais, son amie la retint par le bras en lui demandant innocemment :

« Ben où tu vas ? » Comme si l'idée de quitter soudainement la piste lui paraissait saugrenue.

« Il lance un slow. » Répondit Kara comme une évidence.

Lena se mit à rire :

« Et alors ? »

Kara prit un air étonné en désignant la foule de danseurs autour d'elles.

« Mais on s'en fou ! » Rétorqua Lena qui ne voyait absolument pas où était le problème. Visiblement elle ne partageait pas le trouble de Kara à l'idée de danser un slow en public avec son amie.

Lena saisit la main de la blonde en roulant des yeux pour la ramener près d'elle.

« Tout le monde s'en fou Kara. C'est ma soirée, j'ai envie de danser alors dansons. A moins que tu en ais marre ? »

« Non, non j'ai envie de danser. » Répondit Kara en se sentant bête d'avoir pensé que cela pouvait être mal. Désarmée par le sourire et l'aplomb de sa meilleure amie elle réalisa que s'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pensait que cela puisse être déplacé c'est parce qu'elle seule avait une pensée particulière de ce moment.

Retentit alors la chanson clichée des années 80 _« Lady in red »._

Lena plaça ses mains comme une caresse dans le creux des reins de son amie et Kara timidement enlaça les épaules de sa partenaire tout en veillant à maintenir une certaine distance entre elles. Lena la laissa faire, puis amorça le balancier lent au rythme de la chanson. Amusée, la brune lui désigna du regard un couple de copines qui venaient de les imiter à quelques mètres de là.

« Tu vois on n'est pas les seules. » Souffla Lena à l'oreille de sa cavalière.

Kara se sentit encore plus bête.

« Je ne vous pensais pas si à cheval sur l'étiquette Kara Danvers. » La taquina Lena.

Kara souffla un rire et commença à se détendre. Se laissant bercer par les paroles de la chanson dont le sens devenait de plus en plus frappant. Sans même s'en rendre compte Kara se rapprocha de Lena jusqu'à sentir le poids de son corps contre le sien. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et fût frappée par le parfum enivrant de sa peau.

 _« Bon sang…Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? »_ S'interrogea Kara. Jamais, elle n'avait regardé Lena de cette façon. Elle était incapable de décrire le sentiment étrange qu'elle ressentait à cet instant en la sentant contre elle. Mettre un mot sur cette sensation lui était totalement impossible.

Lena la berça dans ses bras avec douceur tout au long de la chanson. Et Kara se sentait flotter au-dessus du sol… _« Non ! Non ! Ne pas flotter ! »_ Se cria Kara craignant que son corps n'applique réellement la sensation ressentie.

Cela aurait fait désordre qu'elle se mette soudainement à voler au-dessus du parquet avec Lena pendue à ses hanches… Diable quel horrible tableau !

A la fin de la chanson, Lena relâcha son étreinte et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Kara en la remerciant pour la danse comme le ferait un galant cavalier. Puis, elle s'éloigna de la piste laissant Kara un peu perdue. Ce moment l'avait totalement troublé et Lena ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir.

Kara passa une main sur sa nuque les yeux dans le vague. Pendant quelques secondes elle se sentit totalement égarée. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre lui semblait irréel. La Kryptonienne inspira profondément pour se ressaisir et rejoignit son amie qui s'était servi un rafraichissement.

C'est alors qu'Allan refit son apparition.

« Lena ! » Dit-il en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

« Allan ! » S'exclama Lena avec un sourire forcé.

« Miss Danvers vous m'avez abandonné au profit de notre hôtesse. »

Kara prit un air d'excuse tout aussi hypocrite que les déclarations du trader plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Merveilleuse soirée Lena. » Dit Allan.

Lena tourna la tête vers Kara et acquiesça :

« Merveilleuse oui. »

Kara rougit comme une écolière.

Décidément, Lena ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot sans que Kara y voit un double sens. Cela la rendait folle, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne.

« Kara je suis en ville quelques jours et cela me ferait très plaisir de vous inviter à prendre un verre. » Dit Allan.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir ? »_

Kara ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et Lena qui la dévisageait un sourire au coin des lèvres attendant sa réponse finissait de la déstabiliser.

 _« Ressaisis-toi Danvers ! »_

« Oui ça serait avec plaisir. » Répondit Kara sans réfléchir.

 _« Oui ? Oui ? Kara vraiment tu viens de dire oui ? Tu as dit oui à ce coureur de jupon ? »_ Pensa Kara qui avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant elle ressentait à ce moment un millier de sentiments contradictoires.

« Super ! Je vous donne ma carte. » S'exclama le sosie de Ryan Phillippe en se sentant victorieux.

Kara saisit la carte de visite et salua l'homme qui s'éloignait en lui faisant signe de l'appeler.

La blonde leva la carte en répondant qu'elle n'y manquerait pas avec une mimique gênée à se tordre de rire.

Lena se tourna vers Kara, l'étonnement pouvait se lire sur son visage.

« Eh bien je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« …Quoi ? Je veux dire pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Kara en passant d'un pied sur l'autre tout en tapotant nerveusement la carte sur sa main.

Lena fronça les sourcils en prenant un air un peu plus grave.

« Ben tu sais… »

Kara l'interrogea à nouveau de son regard bleu azur.

« Je pensais, enfin tu sais avec Mon El tout ça… Je ne pensais pas que tu étais prête à ressortir avec quelqu'un. » Balbutia Lena mal à l'aise d'interroger son amie à ce sujet.

Soucieuse du bien être de son amie, Lena avait parlé sans réfléchir.

 _« Mon El ! »_

La simple évocation de son nom foudroya Kara sur place. Elle réalisa que pour la première fois depuis des mois elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à son amour perdu. Son sourire disparut instantanément, une culpabilité immense s'empara d'elle. Elle s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir oublié le jeune homme au contact de Lena. Pour Kara, il était impensable que cela se produise et pourtant cela s'était produit. Ce soir, elle l'avait oublié. La gorge de Kara se serra si fort qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cela n'échappa pas à sa meilleure amie.

« Oh Kara pardon… Je ne voulais pas… Cela ne me regarde pas je suis désolée de te parler de lui. »

Kara le visage fermé leva la main pour lui faire signe que ce n'était pas grave.

« Non ça va… » Mentit la blonde au bord des larmes.

« Non ça ne va pas. » Répondit Lena en passant son bras derrière ses épaules.

« Qu'elle terrible amie je fais. » Se lamenta sincèrement Lena.

Kara fît « non » de la tête en essayant de chasser ses larmes.

« Je…Je te laisse une minute. » Déclara Kara en prenant la fuite.

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, il fallait qu'elle trouve un refuge pour quelques minutes. Elle avait besoin d'air. Kara se dirigea vers la terrasse de l'hôtel et se pencha sur le parapet qui donnait sur le jardin en contre bas. Emue la jeune femme inspira profondément, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure.

Pendant ce temps, Lena n'en menait pas large, elle se sentait minable d'avoir fait passer Kara du rire aux larmes. Même si cela partait d'une bonne intention elle aurait dû tenir sa langue. Kara faisait ce qu'elle voulait, elle sortait avec qui elle voulait et elle seule était juge du bon moment pour cela. Culpabilisant, Lena décida de partir à sa recherche.

Elle retrouva Kara sur la terrasse qui regardait le ciel étoilé. Cette vision lui fendit le cœur en deux. Lentement elle se rapprocha dans son dos puis elle se pencha à son tour sur le parapet.

« Je suis désolée Kara, c'est ma faute si… »

« Non, non c'est moi. » Affirma Kara en se tournant vers elle.

« Lena j'ai passé une soirée fantastique et vraiment je t'en suis reconnaissante. »

Attendrie par les mots de la jeune femme Lena lui adressa un regard plein d'affection.

« Moi aussi j'ai passé une soirée fantastique. Cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien. » Lui avoua Lena.

Il y eût un moment de silence durant lequel elles échangèrent un regard complice puis elles se tournèrent à nouveau vers le spectacle grandiose qu'offrait ce ciel sans nuage.

« Tu sais Kara, la vie est parfois cruelle on passe par des moments difficiles mais rien n'est insurmontable. Et je dois t'avouer que j'admire la façon dont tu affrontes les événements. »

Une fois de plus Kara fût sincèrement touchée par cette déclaration.

« C'est parce que j'ai des amies telle que toi que j'y arrive. »

« Mon El a laissé un grand vide. Sincèrement j'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à me sentir à nouveau heureuse ne serait-ce que pour un moment. » Révéla Kara la voix vibrante d'émotion.

« Je sais. »

Il y eût un nouveau silence puis soudain comme si cela venait de frapper son esprit Kara se mit à rire.

« Qu'elle idée j'ai eu de dire oui à Allan ? »

Lena souffla un rire.

« Il faut que je te fasse une confidence Kara. »

La journaliste tourna la tête vers son amie.

« Allan… J'ai…Disons que nous avons eu une brève aventure. »

Cette annonce arracha une grimace dérangée à la blonde.

« Et je peux te dire que ce n'est définitivement pas un prince charmant. »

La simple idée que Lena ait pu succomber aux charmes de ce beau parleur dérangea profondément Kara. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme aussi intelligente et brillante que Lena Luthor avait bien pu lui trouver ? Pire comment avait-elle pu tomber dans le panneau ?

« Lena ! » S'exclama Kara choquée en riant à moitié.

« Si je peux t'éviter de faire une erreur.»

« Mais Lena je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris de lui dire oui, je ne comptais pas l'appeler. »

« Ouf tu me rassures. Parce que je peux t'assurer qu'il ne vaut même pas le prix d'un appel. » Lui confia Lena en riant.

« T'es vraiment sortie avec ce type ? » Demanda Kara encore estomaquée que cela soit une chose possible.

« Non non on n'est pas sortis ensemble…Disons que c'était purement physique. Et j'en suis vite revenue. »

« Quoi ?! » S'écria Kara qui n'en revenait pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent un fou rire. Entre deux éclats de rire Lena raconta quel terrible amant était le Ryan Phillippe low cost.

Elles rirent de bon cœur en imitant le discours lourd d'Allan ainsi que ses mimiques.

Une fois le rire envolé, Kara posa sa main sur celle de Lena et lui dit simplement :

« Merci. »

Le bleu retrouva le vert et à nouveau Kara ressentit dans tout son être cette étrange sensation qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée.

« C'est à ça que servent les amies. » Murmura Lena.

Du bout des lèvres Kara esquissa un tendre sourire, réalisant qu'il lui était soudain impossible de prononcer le moindre mot. Lena l'hypnotisait totalement. Tout était surréaliste de perfection, l'ambiance du lieu, le ciel étoilé, la musique qui s'échappait de la salle caressant leurs oreilles au bon volume… Et par-dessus tout, l'intensité du regard de Lena qui semblait plonger en elle pour en sonder la moindre parcelle de son âme. Ce soir-là quelque chose était différent entre Kara et Lena. Pour le reste du monde le moment ne dura qu'une minute, pour Kara il parut durer une éternité. Les yeux bleus de la journaliste s'abandonnèrent sur le doux visage de Lena, son esprit quant à lui s'égara totalement. Sans même y penser, exhortée par le rythme inédit qui résonnait dans sa poitrine Kara caressa de sa paume la joue de Lena qui sourit d'avantage malgré la surprise que ce geste suscita chez elle. La Kryptonienne invincible se sentit soudainement fragile. Elle était désarmée et son corps lui commandait de rapprocher le visage de Lena plus près du sien. Ce vert… Il fallait qu'elle y plonge dedans plus intensément encore.

Avec douceur Kara rapprocha le visage de Lena du sien sans sentir la moindre résistance de la part de la jeune femme. Elles se retrouvèrent si proches que leurs nez purent se frôler dans une caresse à la douceur indescriptible. La fille du ciel n'était plus maitre de ses mouvements, incapable de lutter contre l'irrésistible attraction qu'elle ressentait pour la riche héritière. Sans même y penser Kara ferma les yeux, enfermée dans un rêve irréel elle était désormais tout près des lèvres de Lena. Si près qu'elle pouvait pratiquement en sentir le goût. C'est alors que la jeune femme se déroba. Le monde entier sembla s'écrouler. Kara sortit brusquement de son rêve paniquant face à cette réalité qui venait de la heurter de plein fouet. Son esprit s'était totalement égaré. Mortifiée de découvrir le regard surpris que Lena lui portait, Kara recula d'un pas.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! »_ Trembla la jeune femme. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus mal à l'aise de toute son existence.

En une seconde elle lut dans l'expression de son amie toute son incompréhension. Elle aussi avait compris que ce geste tendre n'était pas comparable à l'affection qu'elles se témoignaient habituellement. A cet instant, Lena Luthor se sentait elle aussi totalement perdue…

Kara se racla la gorge en baissant les yeux, réajustant nerveusement ses lunettes.

La gêne de Kara serra le cœur de Lena qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'une voix dans le dos des jeunes femmes retentit.

« Miss Luthor, pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plait ? Nous allons remettre le chèque… » Demanda l'un des employés de Lena qui se tenait à quelques pas de là dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse.

Kara se sentit respirer… Elle n'aurait pas à expliquer son geste à son amie tout de suite. Geste qui pour elle était déjà totalement inexplicable. A vrai dire elle pria pour que jamais ce moment ne soit évoqué tant elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Répondit Lena en se tournant à nouveau vers sa meilleure amie pour s'excuser de l'abandonner.

« Kara… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Vas-y, on t'attend. » L'interrompit la jeune journaliste le regard fuyant forçant son sourire pour faire semblant que tout allait très bien.

« Je reviens. » Lui assura Lena en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule avant de tourner les talons.

Kara se pencha vers le jardin et poussa un ouf de soulagement. Se maudissant d'avoir perdu ses moyens au point de l'avoir mise dans une situation si incommodante. Dans quelques minutes Lena reviendrait et elle devrait s'expliquer… Terrifiée à cette simple idée, Kara se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle mette les voiles au plus vite. Parler à Lena était bien trop gênant maintenant qu'elle avait failli… Kara ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle n'avait pas les idées claires et tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche à cet instant ne ferait que l'enfoncer un peu plus. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe d'ici au plus vite pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la belle héritière.

Lorsque Lena revint sur la terrasse quelques minutes plus tard il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Kara. Pour une fois, la soudaine disparition de sa meilleure amie ne l'étonna pas…

* * *

 **J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire**

 **Kara découvre Lena sous un nouveau jour et nul doute que cette soirée va laisser des traces...**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ;)**


	3. Faux-semblant

**Chapitre 3 : Faux-semblant**

 _Le lendemain matin, appartement de Kara._

Le son strident du réveil matin retentit sur la table de chevet. Kara le pulvérisa d'un geste de la main pour le faire taire. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et avait espéré que l'aube ne viendrait jamais. Le regard perdu de Lena l'avait hanté à chaque minute depuis son départ précipité de la soirée. Et aujourd'hui, la blonde n'y voyait pas plus clair qu'hier pour justifier son comportement de la veille. Comment pouvait-elle aller travailler aujourd'hui et risquer de croiser sa patronne ? Kara dût se mettre une sévère claque mentale pour se forcer à sortir de son lit. Après tout elle était Supergirl et se déplaçait à la vitesse d'une balle de révolver, éviter Lena ne devrait pas être si difficile… Peut-être même que son amie ne se rendrait pas à CatCo aujourd'hui… C'est en se persuadant que tout irait bien que Kara Danvers décida de se rendre au travail malgré la boule au ventre qui lui nouait l'estomac.

En chemin elle s'arrêta prendre un café dans sa boutique préférée et lorsqu'elle arriva dans les locaux du journal elle fût soulagée de constater que Miss Luthor n'était pas encore arrivée. Kara déposa son gobelet de caféine sur le coin de son bureau et commença à relire le papier rédigé la veille qu'elle avait promis à son rédacteur en chef pour la fin de matinée. Se plonger dans son travail lui permit pendant un moment de ne plus penser à Lena. La jeune femme espérait qu'en gardant son esprit occupé, le malaise qu'elle ressentait finirait par s'estomper.

« Salut Kara ! »

La journaliste releva les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur pour retrouver la mine réjouie de James Olsen qui portait une de ses coutumières chemises bleue pastel.

« Salut James. » Répondit la jeune femme en forçant son sourire.

« Alors cette soirée ? » S'empressa de lui demander le jeune homme.

Décidément pour oublier son embarras c'était raté… Kara s'adossa à son fauteuil en essayant de paraitre détendue.

« …C'était super. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

« Tu as des infos à ce sujet autre que « c'était super ? ». » Lui demanda son patron sur un ton très professionnel.

« Oui…Euh… Il y avait beaucoup de gens et je crois que la collecte de fond a été fructueuse. »

« Tu crois ou tu sais ? Tu as des chiffres ? » Lui demanda Olsen étonné de constater que Kara était bien évasive pour une journaliste qui avait assisté au déroulement de la soirée.

« Je pensais que tu ferais un papier au sujet de la fondation et du gala. »

Kara se racla la gorge.

« Oui…Hum, j'allais m'y mettre… »

James était surchargé de travail aussi il n'avait pas le temps de pousser plus avant. Il pensa que l'attitude étrange de Kara était à mettre sur le compte d'un réveil difficile après une longue soirée à serrer des mains et à faire des courbettes. Aussi, il se contenta de répondre :

« Ok parfait, je veux ça sur mon bureau le plus rapidement possible nous le ferons paraitre dans l'édition de ce soir. »

Kara acquiesça un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

James ne s'était pas éloigné plus de quelques pas lorsqu'il fît volte-face pour ajouter :

« Si tu n'as pas les chiffres en tête tu pourras demander à Lena elle doit passer toute à l'heure. »

Le corps tout entier de la journaliste frémit. Elle avait soudain une violente envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Une fois de plus elle joua la comédie en levant machinalement la main tout en répondant avec un enthousiasme de façade :

« Super ! Je ferais ça. Merci James…»

 _« Merde, merde, merdeeeee…. »_

Kara noya son angoisse dans son café brulant qu'elle porta à ses lèvres en balayant l'open space du regard. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la dévisageait. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde lisait son état de panique sur son visage. Pourtant il n'en était rien, personne autour d'elle ne lui prêtait attention. La rédaction était comme à l'accoutumée en effervescence. Les téléphones n'arrêtaient pas de sonner, les claviers cliquetaient sous les doigts des journalises, les secrétaires couraient dans les couloirs. Bref, personne ne faisait cas de Kara Danvers et de sa soudaine bouffée de chaleur.

Soudain, le portable de Kara se mit à vibrer sur son bureau affichant la photo de sa sœur.

« Alex ! » Répondit Kara comme si cet appel était inespéré.

« Salut Kara. »

« Dis-moi que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ! »

« On a retrouvé le fourgon. »

« Génial j'arrive tout de suite ! » Lança Kara sautant sur l'occasion pour justifier son départ précipité auprès de James. Elle était là sa porte de sortie !

« Ce n'est pas la peine Kara. Ils ont brûlé le van, il n'y a pas le moindre indice. »

 _« Re-merde. »_ Pensa Kara en posant la main sur son front qui lui sembla anormalement chaud.

Kara commença à se maudire pour être sortie de son lit ce matin.

 _« Je t'appelais pour savoir comment c'était passée ta soirée. Tu t'es bien amusée ? »_

 _« Oh non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi… »_

« Super. » Répondit-elle à voix haute.

« Cool, est-ce que tu veux qu'on se rejoigne au bar en début de soirée ? »

Kara n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir à vrai dire elle avait plutôt envie de se terrer dans un trou de souris mais elle savait qu'en ce moment sa sœur avait besoin de compagnie. Aussi, elle répondit par l'affirmative avant de raccrocher. Pour la première fois, Kara Danvers croisa les doigts pour que quelqu'un ait besoin de Supergirl dans les minutes à venir…

Lena Luthor venait de garer son bolide à la place qui lui était réservée dans les sous-sols du journal. Elle aussi avait repensé à la soirée une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais, contrairement à sa meilleure amie, Lena n'éprouvait pas vraiment de malaise. Elle voulait juste comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Ce que cet échange bref et impromptu pouvait bien signifier. Si toutefois il y avait réellement une signification derrière ce geste.

En plongeant ses clefs de voiture dans son sac de créateur français, elle sentit la coque du mobile de sa mère sous ses doigts. Lena saisit le téléphone et en observa la façade éteinte. Le visage de Lena se durcit, avec le gala elle avait oublié un instant qu'elle avait un choix à faire. Devait-elle laisser une chance à l'insaisissable Lilliane Luthor de revenir dans sa vie ? Lena soupira, elle n'était pas prête à décider de cela maintenant. Elle avait bien trop peur d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore. Communiquer à nouveau avec sa mère c'était un peu comme jouer à la roulette russe. C'était un jeu dangereux…

Lena replaça le mobile dans le fond de son sac et décida d'éluder son existence pour encore un moment. Repousser l'échéance était encore ce qui lui semblait être le plus judicieux.

Pendant ce temps, Kara était incapable de se concentrer sur son travail. Lena allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et cela lui donnait des sueurs froides. C'est alors que son ouïe surdéveloppée capta la voix de son amie qui discutait avec ses collaborateurs à bord de l'ascenseur qui se dirigeait tout droit vers son étage. Kara se leva d'un bond de sa chaise en prenant le premier dossier venu sur son bureau et dévala le couloir à grandes enjambées en direction de la photocopieuse qui se trouvait à l'exact opposé de l'ascenseur. Avec un peu de chance Lena passerait dans le bureau de James sans même l'apercevoir.

Le tintement de la cabine retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent. Kara jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour apercevoir Lena qui à peine sortit marchait déjà dans l'allée en direction de son bureau. Kara déglutit en retenant son souffle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse semblant de travailler en attendant que le danger soit écarté.

Lena passa à côté du bureau vacant de Kara. Depuis sa cachette la blonde ne manqua pas le regard déçu de Lena en observant son poste de travail laissé en dé sérance. La PDG poursuivit sa route pour s'enfermer dans le bureau de James qui l'attendait.

« Euh Kara… Tu fais des photocopies de ta main ? » Lui demanda un de ses collègues qui la dévisageait un sourire en coin. Kara bien trop focalisée sur son jeu de cache-cache n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle prenait appui sur le scanner.

La journaliste souffla un rire embarrassé en remballant à la hâte la dizaine de feuilles qui sortaient maintenant de l'engin avec une belle empreinte de son anatomie toute en nuance de gris.

Elle céda sa place à son collaborateur devant la photocopieuse en s'excusant maladroitement et retourna à son poste de travail. Tout cela était ridicule mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire autrement. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Si Lena posait les yeux sur elle, elle était perdue.

Lena passa près d'une heure dans le bureau de son rédacteur en chef ce qui laissa le temps à Kara de rendre son article écrit la veille et de commencer à rédiger le papier concernant le gala. De temps à autres, elle tendait l'oreille vers le bureau de son chef pour s'assurer que Lena et James n'avaient pas terminé leur réunion et croisait les doigts pour que celui-ci ne lui demande pas de venir les y retrouver.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, Kara abandonna tout ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et bondit à nouveau de sa chaise. Son cerveau était en ébullition si elle ne bougeait pas très vite Lena passerait automatiquement devant elle. L'agencement des lieux rendait la rencontre inévitable.

 _« L'ascenseur. »_ Pensa la fuyarde.

A grandes enjambées elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sentant le pas de Lena et celui de James dans son dos.

Lena aperçut Kara au bout du couloir qui marchait à toute allure. Le cœur de Kara battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle appuyait dix fois sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

« Allez…Allez…Monte… »

 _« Kara. »_

Le corps tout entier de la journaliste se figea. Elle inspira profondément avant de se retourner pour découvrir que Lena lui faisait signe de la main en souriant à quelques mètres de là.

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent. Comme un automate Kara rendit à Lena son salut d'un geste de la main.

Incrédule la PDG insista en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre mais la journaliste s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en tapotant sa montre de l'index pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était pressée feignant un air d'excuse.

Les portes se refermèrent sur Kara qui avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle.

 _« C'était moins une. »_ Pensa-t-elle à la fois soulagée d'avoir évité la confrontation mais aussi en se sentant coupable d'esquiver ainsi celle qui était jusqu'à présent sa meilleure amie.

« Elle doit avoir une urgence. » Dit James pour réconforter Lena qui avait perdu son sourire.

« Probablement… » Soupira Lena peu convaincue par l'argument de son rédacteur en chef.

 _Au même moment au DEO._

Alex Danvers effectuait sa séance de tir quotidienne. En agent consciencieux elle se devait d'être toujours au top aussi dès qu'elle avait une minute elle s'adonnait aux maniements des armes ou aux arts martiaux. Depuis sa rupture avec Maggie, Alex savourait d'autant plus ces moments. Elle avait besoin de se défouler et de décharger toute sa frustration. Quoi de mieux que de tirer sur des cibles pour se vider la tête. Elle était entrain de remettre un nouveau chargeur dans son révolver lorsque J'onn entra dans la pièce. Alex retira son casque et ses lunettes de protection et se tourna vers lui.

« Alex je viens de recevoir un appel de Metropolis, Superman affirme que la Kryptonite a refait surface. »

« Je pensais qu'il avait fait disparaitre celle que tu lui avais confié. Et qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre.»

« Il n'y en avait pas d'autre à notre connaissance. Mais apparemment ce n'est plus le cas. Superman affirme qu'une grande quantité de cristaux ont été retrouvés en Russie et que quelqu'un les a fait acheminer aux Etats Unis. Il a subit un guet-apens à Metropolis, il s'en est sorti de justesse mais les coupables restent introuvables. Il craint que Kara ne soit la prochaine cible. »

« Bon sang… Tu penses à ce que je pense ?» Demanda Alex le visage grave.

« Je le crains… » Soupira J'onn.

« La cargaison des docks. »

« Finalement ce n'est pas le genre de contrebande à laquelle nous nous attendions. » Se lamenta le chef du DEO.

« Il faut que je le dise à Kara avec de la Kryptonite dans la nature, n'importe laquelle de ses interventions pourrait être un piège. » Déclara l'agent Danvers en s'empressant de décrocher son téléphone.

« Allez Kara réponds…. »

A quelques blocs de là, le téléphone de Kara Danvers vibrait sur son bureau.

La journaliste avait décidé de s'éloigner de CatCo pour un moment dans sa fuite elle avait laissé son sac derrière elle et c'est donc sans un sous en poche et sans moyen de communication qu'elle marcha dans les rues de National City. Le soleil radieux qui planait au-dessus de sa tête lui faisait du bien et lui redonnait le moral. Il fallait qu'elle relativise. Après tout, elle qui était habituée aux pires catastrophes n'allait pas se laisser ronger pour cette histoire avec Lena. Prendre un peu de distance ne pourrait que lui faire le plus grand bien. Et cela lui permettrait de découvrir les raisons du trouble qu'elle ressentait en présence de la jeune femme. Un son qu'elle connaissait bien retentit soudain à son oreille, ce bourdonnement lointain lui était familier… Il y avait un incendie dans un immeuble à quelques rues de là. Immédiatement, Kara retira ses lunettes et s'engouffra dans une étroite ruelle pour se métamorphoser à l'abri des regards. En moins d'une minute elle se retrouva à voler au-dessus des buildings.

Elle repéra rapidement le lieu de l'incendie à l'épaisse fumée noire qui remontait dans le ciel. Elle accéléra pour venir se poser à côté des pompiers qui combattaient les flammes depuis le pied de l'immeuble. A peine eût elle mit le pied par terre que les hommes lui désignèrent du doigt une fenêtre au dernier étage qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à atteindre avec leur grande échelle.

« Un homme et deux petites filles sont bloqués à l'intérieur ! » Lui cria le pompier au visage dégoulinant de transpiration.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, le foyer était puissant et la charpente risquait de s'effondrer sur la famille d'une seconde à l'autre. Supergirl pénétra dans l'immeuble par une fenêtre et découvrit le père de famille inconscient sur le sol couché sur ses deux petites filles qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de trois et six ans. Kara s'occupa d'abord d'évacuer les enfants et lorsqu'elle revint pour le père ce qu'elle craignait se produisit. Le toit s'effondra sur eux dans un vacarme assourdissant. Supergirl se pencha au-dessus de la victime pour faire barrière de son corps.

A l'extérieur la foule qui s'était agglutinée dans la rue cria sa frayeur. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Soudain, une forme surgit du sommet de l'immeuble dont le toit venait de s'effondrer, Kara apparut au milieu de l'épaisse fumée et vint déposer le pauvre homme au pied de l'ambulance sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule. Puis, Supergirl reprit son envol pour souffler sur les flammes afin d'éteindre l'incendie pour de bon.

Une fois rassurée sur l'état des victimes qui n'avaient qu'une légère intoxication aux émanations de fumée Supergirl quitta les lieux. En volant en direction de son appartement l'héroïne se fit la réflexion qu'aujourd'hui il lui semblait plus facile d'être Supergirl que d'être Kara Danvers…

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son appartement elle fût surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec sa sœur.

« Oh Kara enfin je te trouve ! » Lui dit Alex soulagée.

Devant l'air paniqué de sa sœur, Kara s'interrogea.

« Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone alors j'ai appelé James il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas au journal alors j'ai couru jusqu'ici. »

« Tu n'as pas regardé les infos ? Je viens d'éteindre un incendie. » L'informa Kara en désignant toute la suie qu'elle avait sur son costume de Supergirl.

« Kara il faut que je te parle. »

« Je t'écoute. » Répondit Kara en prenant un torchon pour s'essuyer le visage.

« Clarke a contacté le DEO. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait tenté de le tuer avec de la Kryptonite. »

En entendant ces mots, Kara s'écria :

« Quoi ? Mais il va bien n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui rassure toi il s'en est sorti, mais il pense que tu pourrais être la prochaine cible. » Lui révéla Alex. Le visage préoccupé de sa sœur fît frissonner Kara.

« D'où sort cette Kryptonite ? Je croyais qu'on en avait terminé avec ça ! »

« Non malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Et je pense que la cargaison de notre mystérieux chalutier pourrait être la livraison de Kryptonite pour National City… »

Kara ne parut pas étonnée, depuis le début son instinct lui disait que cette histoire était bien plus critique qu'elle n'en avait l'air de prime abord.

« Avec J'onn nous pensons que Supergirl devrait faire une pause… Le temps que nous tirions cette histoire au clair. »

« Quoi ? Non ! On ne peut pas laisser la ville sans défense ! » S'empressa de protester Kara.

Alex saisit sa sœur par les bras pour l'obliger à la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Kara crois-moi ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais c'est pour ta sécurité. Si Clarke est tombé dans un piège cela pourrait aussi t'arriver. Et après que ferons-nous ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une menace plane au-dessus de ma tête. Je ne peux pas abandonner la population. »

« Kara il le faut. »

Dans un accès de colère, Kara se détourna de sa sœur pour abattre violemment son poing sur l'îlot central de sa cuisine marquant le bois si profondément que tout le plan de travail se retrouva fissuré. Alex sursauta face à la réaction impulsive de sa sœur. Il était rare que Kara se laisse aller à l'expression de sa colère en sa présence…

Alex resta un instant immobile et silencieuse, attendant que Kara se calme d'elle-même. Après quelques secondes, Supergirl se tourna à nouveau vers elle et lui dit avec un regard déterminé :

« Je te laisse trois jours… Après ça rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de faire mon travail. »

« D'accord, je te promets que je mets tous les moyens du DEO sur cette affaire. Je vais tout faire pour découvrir ce qui se trame. » Promit sa sœur en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kara.

L'agent Danvers venait de gagner du temps. Mais, cela serait-il suffisant pour tenir sa petite sœur éloignée du danger ? Elle ne le pensait pas…

Alex ne s'attarda pas, il fallait qu'elle se mette au travail le plus vite possible. Elle conseilla à Kara de retourner au journal. Si elle ne pouvait plus être Supergirl elle pouvait encore être Kara Danvers. Elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'aujourd'hui Kara avait plus peur d'être Danvers que Supergirl.

C'est contrariée que Kara regagna CatCo en début d'après-midi. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était pressée dans un étau. Cette accumulation d'évènements lui avait fait perdre son sourire. Les problèmes de Supergirl cumulés aux problèmes de Kara Danvers cela faisait beaucoup pour une seule et même personne.

En s'asseyant derrière son bureau la journaliste jeta un œil à son portable, il y avait une longue liste d'appels en absence. Les trois quart étaient de sa sœur et de Win mais un était de Lena qui avait raccroché avant de laisser un message. Kara soupira son dépit en enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras. C'est le front collé au bureau qu'elle se posa encore mille fois la question de comment elle allait pouvoir s'expliquer avec son amie sans risquer de compromettre leur amitié.

« Ca va Kara ? » Lui demanda James en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau.

La journaliste releva la tête le front rougi par l'appui prolongé contre le bois.

Kara soupira, cette fois-ci elle n'était pas capable de faire des faux sourires.

« J'ai vu ton sauvetage de toute à l'heure, super travail. » Déclara son ami en baissant d'un ton pour que personne n'entende. Il espérait ainsi la dérider, mais cela n'eût pas l'effet escompté.

« Oh… Ça ne va vraiment pas toi. Raconte-moi.» Ajouta-t-il face au regard triste de son amie.

Kara se leva de son siège et lui fît signe qu'il fallait qu'ils s'isolent. L'open space de la rédaction n'était pas l'endroit le plus indiqué pour parler de DEO et de Kryptonite.

Une fois dans le bureau de James porte close, Kara lui raconta les derniers événements. L'homme l'écouta attentivement et se rangea à l'avis de J'onn et d'Alex. Supergirl ne devait pas arpenter les rues de National City temps qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus. Puis, il assura à Kara que dès ce soir, le gardien prendrait le relais pour protéger les habitants à sa place. La jeune femme lui en fût reconnaissante mais elle savait qu'elle culpabiliserait éternellement si James venait à être blessé à sa place.

Pour passer à autre chose, le rédacteur en chef replongea Kara dans le travail en lui rappelant qu'il lui fallait l'article au sujet du gala pour la fin d'après-midi. Kara regagna son bureau se sentant complétement inutile. Tout le monde était à la recherche de la fameuse cargaison et elle devait se cantonner à rédiger un article relatant une soirée à laquelle elle avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir assisté car, toute son attention avait été accaparée par une seule et unique personne Lena.

Bon gré malgré Kara rédigea son article en prenant soin d'appeler la fondation pour avoir le montant exacte des donations. Hors de question de demander ce renseignement à Lena qu'elle avait abandonnée avant la fin. Si elle avait été présente jusqu'au terme de la soirée elle aurait su que l'initiative de la femme d'affaire au profit des enfants malades avait permis de réunir une somme astronomique. Encore une belle réussite de l'héritière Luthor.

Kara terminait sa relecture lorsque son portable vibra à nouveau. Elle venait de recevoir un sms :

 **LL**

 _« Kara je serais de retour à CatCo d'ici une heure, j'espère que nous pourrons parler. »_

Kara s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque ses doigts se figèrent sur le clavier. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas quoi écrire. Elle reposa sans téléphone, imprima son article et alla le déposer sur le bureau de James. Puis, elle quitta la rédaction sans s'attarder. Le moral dans les chaussettes Kara n'avait qu'une envie… Rentrer chez elle. James trouverait bien une excuse pour justifier son départ auprès de sa boss.

 _Le soir, appartement de Kara._

Alex n'allait pas quitter le DEO de sitôt aussi le rendez-vous au bar était annulé. Kara était donc rentrée directement chez elle en sortant du journal. Son plan de travail étant désormais inutilisable elle choisit de commander une pizza et un bloc de glace. Pas le cœur de faire la cuisine, après tout cela ferait l'affaire. Ensuite elle prit une longue douche chaude et c'est en peignoir les cheveux humides qu'elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Les rues étaient calmes en ce début de soirée. Kara se décida enfin à repenser aux événements de la veille, essayant de déceler ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Etais-ce l'euphorie du moment ? Etais-ce l'attitude de Lena vis-à-vis d'elle ? Lena avait-elle ressentie la même chose ? Leur amitié était-elle assez solide pour survivre à ça ? Kara profita de sa solitude pour refaire le cours des événements et c'est encore plus troublée qu'elle réalisa que Lena lui manquait déjà.

 _Au même moment au siège de LCorp._

Lena se tenait sur son balcon un verre de vin blanc à la main. Elle était contrariée, Kara n'avait pas daigné la rappeler, ni même répondre à son message. Et lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la rédaction James lui avait effrontément menti en disant que Kara était malade et qu'elle était rentrée chez elle plus tôt. Lena se sentait déçue par la réaction de son amie. Bien sûr quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais Lena était une adulte et l'épisode de hier soir ne lui semblait pas important au point que Kara la fuit comme la peste. Cette déception rendit la jeune femme quelque peu mélancolique. Elle se sentait subitement terriblement seule. En général quand quelque chose n'allait pas son premier réflexe était d'appeler sa meilleure amie et là elle ne pouvait pas. Et puis ce n'était pas le seul problème qui encombrait son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision concernant sa mère…

Lena avala son verre cul sec et regagna son bureau. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans son siège et sortit de son sac le téléphone prépayé qu'elle jeta négligemment sur le bureau.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'appareil avec le même regard noir que celui qu'elle avait adressé à sa mère la veille. Cela lui faisait horreur d'être à nouveau placée dans cette situation. Liliane Luthor l'avait tellement faite souffrir ces dernières années qu'elle lui vouait une haine profonde mais d'un autre côté Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Sa mère était comme un aimant elle arrivait toujours à ramener sa fille sous sa coupe. Difficile de s'émanciper totalement d'une famille de criminel telle que les Luthors.

Lena tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en se mordillant nerveusement les ongles. Peut-être que cette fois-ci sa mère ne la décevrait pas ? Peut-être qu'elle était sincère et se repentait réellement de ses trahisons répétées ? Peut-être qu'enfin Lilian Luthor comblerait le vide dans le cœur de Lena en se montrant aimante ? Lena Luthor dirigeait une des plus grandes compagnies du monde et elle se sentait seule face à cette responsabilité. Pire, elle se sentait seule dans sa vie de femme et ce soir-là la désertion de Kara lui rappela que la famille aussi compliquée soit elle était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Lena Luthor avait beau se montrer forte elle était en réalité une femme d'une extrême fragilité qui marchait en permanence sur une corde raide. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit avec ce profond sentiment d'abandon que la jeune femme s'empara du téléphone pour composer le seul numéro enregistré du répertoire.

«…Maman ? »

* * *

 **Les choses se compliquent pour Kara et Lena...**


	4. Une petite affaire

**Chapitre 4 « Une petite affaire »**

 _Lendemain matin, CatCo._

Kara était arrivée bien avant tout le monde au bureau. Une fois de plus, sa nuit avait été agitée, elle n'avait cessé de tourner et virer dans ses draps. Quitte à ne pas fermer l'œil autant rattraper le retard accumulé au travail.

Sur les coups de 8 heures les locaux s'animèrent de nouveau et Kara vit débarquer ses collègues les uns après les autres. Quant à James, il arriva un peu plus tard que d'ordinaire. L'homme avait passé la nuit à veiller sur le sommeil des citoyens de National City. Il pouvait bien se permettre d'arriver avec un peu de retard. Et après tout c'était lui le boss.

« Lena t'a cherché hier. Si elle te demande sache que tu faisais une intoxication alimentaire. »

« Merci James. » Répondit Kara en ouvrant sa boite mail.

« Rattrape toi toute à l'heure, réunion à 11 heure. » Lança son ami en s'éloignant.

Kara soupira… Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence Lena était son patronne, elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter éternellement.

 _« Kara Danvers ? »_

Un livreur se tenait devant Kara les bras chargés d'un énorme bouquet de rose rouge.

« Où voulez-vous que je les pose ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

Kara écarquilla les yeux, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir des fleurs surtout en ce moment. Elle débarrassa un coin du bureau à la va vite puis elle signa le reçu avant de s'apercevoir que ses collègues n'avaient rien manqué de la scène. Les hommes affichaient un petit sourire malicieux quant aux femmes elles la jalousaient. Immédiatement, la jeune femme qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. En un instant, elle se retrouva de la même couleur que ses fleurs.

La journaliste chercha la carte dans le bouquet pour connaitre l'expéditeur de ce magnifique présent.

 _« Pour la plus ravissante journaliste de National City. Il me tarde de recevoir votre appel. Allan Shepard. »_

La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas retenue de sa soirée de gala était sa rencontre avec le trader. Kara regretta une nouvelle fois d'avoir promis de l'appeler. Maintenant, elle était obligée de le faire pour au moins le remercier pour les fleurs… Même si elle n'était pas intéressée par le jeune homme, sa politesse et son éducation lui intimait l'ordre de se montrer correcte. Encore un mauvais moment à passer, pensa la jeune femme qui se promit d'appeler son courtisan dans la journée.

 _10h58, salle de réunion de la rédaction._

Tout le monde était installé autour de la table y compris Kara qui était bien moins détendue que lors de la précédente réunion. Lena fît son entrée pile à l'heure. La ponctuelle PDG était à couper le souffle dans son tailleur noir chanel et son rouge à lèvre au pigment flamboyant.

« Lena ! » S'exclama James avec un grand sourire en lui faisant signe de venir le rejoindre en bout de table.

La femme d'affaire passa comme un coup de vent dans le dos de Kara, tandis que la journaliste gardait les yeux baissés sur son bloc note. Lui avait-elle adressé un regard ou un sourire bienveillant comme à son habitude ? Kara ne le saurait jamais.

Comme toujours, en grande professionnelle Lena entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. Durant la réunion, Kara n'eût à ouvrir la bouche qu'à deux reprises pour simplement répondre aux questions de James au sujet de ses enquêtes en cours.

L'assemblée ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Lena valida la une et tout le monde fût invité à reprendre son travail. La patronne espérait que comme à son habitude, Kara allait trainer des pieds pour lui parler quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses activités. Mais, il n'en fût rien… Pire encore, la journaliste fût même l'une des premières à sortir de la pièce sous le regard de plus en plus consterné de Lena. Comment étaient-elles passées d'une soirée aussi magique que celle de l'autre soir à ça ? A cette froideur, à cette indifférence. La brune n'y comprenait rien. Pourtant pas question de renoncer. Lena allait de ce pas discuter avec Kara même s'il fallait faire le pied de grue devant son bureau. Malgré son emploi du temps de ministre elle ne pouvait pas en rester là.

En arrivant devant le bureau de son amie, l'énorme bouquet de rose n'échappa pas au regard de Lena. Cela attisa sa curiosité mais au vu de ce climat d'une extrême froideur elle n'allait pas s'aventurer à poser des questions indiscrètes.

« Hey Kara ! » Lança-t-elle avec un large sourire.

La journaliste releva les yeux et se redressa sur son siège en s'efforçant de paraitre naturelle. Pourtant, tout dans sa gestuelle trahissait son inconfort.

« Hey… »

« Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai essayé de te contacter depuis le gala mais tu ne réponds pas à mes appels. James m'a dit que tu étais malade je me suis inquiétée. »

Kara commença à gesticuler maladroitement en répondant :

« Oh tu sais j'ai mangé un truc pas frais. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. »

« Je suis contente de l'entendre. Pendant, un moment j'ai cru que tu m'évitais… »

Kara se leva d'un bond de sa chaise en riant nerveusement puis elle fit mine de classer les papiers éparpillés sur sa table :

« T'éviter ? Non pas du tout. Pour…Pourquoi je voudrais t'éviter ? » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas tu es partie si précipitamment l'autre soir que… »

« Tout va bien Lena…Je…J'ai juste beaucoup de travail comme tu le vois… D'ailleurs je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard ? Bye ! » Dit-elle en prenant la fuite se contentant de saluer son amie d'un rapide geste de la main.

Lena n'eût même pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Kara s'était déjà volatilisée. La jeune femme resta ainsi sans réponse avec le désagréable sentiment de se trouver dans une impasse.

Kara trouva refuge dans l'ancienne chambre noire du journal. Elle s'adossa contre la porte avec une furieuse envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Tout cela était totalement ridicule, elle avait honte de son comportement et s'en voulait de ne pas être capable d'assumer ses actes. Mais, ce qui la torturait le plus était que Lena ne semblait pas vraiment faire cas de ce qui était arrivé entre elles. Comment cela était-il possible ? N'avait-elle pas comprit que Kara était à rien de l'embrasser ? C'était pourtant pour cela qu'elle s'était dérobée. Kara espéra une nouvelle fois que dans quelques jours sa mémoire aurait effacé ce qui était arrivé. Un espoir, un mensonge plutôt… Jamais, elle ne serait capable d'oublier cette nuit-là.

L'heure du déjeuner avait sonnée. Comme chaque jour les couloirs commençaient à se vider les uns après les autres. Tous les employés se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs pour descendre les six niveaux qui les séparaient de la cafétéria. Kara ne fît pas exception et s'engouffra dans l'une des cabines bondée de monde. Serrée contre ses collègues, elle regarda les étages défiler les uns après les autres. Au moment de l'ouverture des portes tout le monde se rua vers la sortie, Kara attendit patiemment son tour. Rien ne servait de se bousculer comme une meute de loups affamés.

Soudain, une main se referma sur son bras. L'ascenseur se vida de ses occupants et Kara découvrit que celle qui venait de la retenir n'était autre que Lena. Dissimulée au fond de la cabine derrière les gens Kara ne l'avait pas remarqué. La journaliste devint livide face au regard inquisiteur de son amie. Les portes se refermèrent sur les deux jeunes femmes et l'ascenseur poursuivit sa descente. Lena ne prit même pas la peine de dire un mot que sous les yeux effarés de Kara elle enclencha le bouton d'arrêt, immobilisant ainsi la cabine entre deux étages.

« Lena qu'est-ce que tu fais… » Bafouilla Kara qui se sentait soudainement fébrile à l'idée d'être piégée dans un espace clos en tête à tête avec celle qu'elle évitait depuis deux jours.

« Je m'assure que tu ne t'échappes pas cette fois-ci. » Lui répondit Lena qui n'avait visiblement pas du tout envie de relancer les moteurs avant d'avoir obtenu une explication.

Bien sûr, personne n'était en capable de retenir Supergirl contre son gré, en un instant Kara aurait pu aisément traverser le plafond jusqu'à l'air libre… Mais…Non ce n'était pas une option.

Kara commença à jouer nerveusement avec la branche de ses lunettes.

« Euh que veux-tu que je te dise… »

« Ce qui t'arrive. Ce qu'il se passe. Admets que ton comportement est déroutant… » Dit Lena sur un ton plus doux pour essayer d'établir une ambiance propice à la confidence.

Kara ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, elle avait chaud, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et les yeux verts incroyables de Lena sur elle ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer.

 _« Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux. »_

 _« Oh bon Dieu mais dans quelle situation je me suis mise moi ! »_

 _« Ok Danvers souffle un coup, tu vas y arriver… Arf ce regard. »_

 _« Arrête de bouger comme ça elle va te prendre pour une folle. »_

« Kara ? » Répéta Lena en la dévisageant.

« Euh…euh… »

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

 _« Non pas tout. »_

« C'est moi ou il fait une chaleur à mourir dans cet ascenseur ? » S'exclama Kara pour faire diversion en espérant que cela suffise à faire renoncer son amie. Mais c'était mal connaitre Lena Luthor.

« Ne change pas de sujet Kara. » Répondit-elle en la scrutant plus intensément encore tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas simplement du bluff Kara avait réellement chaud, très chaud, elle avait l'impression de se liquéfier sur place tellement elle suffoquait.

« Lena…Je crois que je suis claustrophobe. » Dit la blonde en se ventilant le visage avec sa main, les traits tirés, le teint rougi.

Jamais, de toute son existence Kara Danvers n'avait été aussi lâche, et encore moins Supergirl.

Lena s'impatienta :

« Bon sang ! Kara vas-tu me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?! » Pesta la brune en haussant le ton.

La pression autour de Kara était telle que subitement elle lui cria :

« Je n'assume pas ok ! »

Lena surprise fronça les sourcils dévisageant Kara qui regrettait déjà ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Tu n'assumes pas quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

 _« Voilà maintenant tu ne peux plus y couper. »_ Pensa Kara.

La journaliste entrelaça nerveusement ses doigts en rasant les parois de l'ascenseur comme un lion en cage. Puis, elle arrêta sa course et s'adossa contre le miroir au fond de la cabine.

« Le gala… Ce qu'il s'est passé sur la terrasse…J'ai honte de t'avoir mise dans cette situation. Je veux dire tu es ma meilleure amie… Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir dépassé les bornes. Je ne me reconnais plus, c'est cette sensation bizarre… Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant… Je veux dire pas comme ça. Enfin pas avec toi…A vrai dire je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! » Dit-elle à la vitesse de la lumière comme si chaque mot lui brulait les lèvres.

Cette révélation était une demi-vérité mais pour Kara c'était déjà suffisamment pénible d'avouer tout cela à voix haute.

Lena prit un moment pour digérer les informations confuses de son amie. Évidemment, elle n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas avoir remarqué que leur relation avait pris un tournant inhabituel ce soir-là. Mais, jamais elle n'avait imaginé que cela mettrait Kara dans un état pareil. Si la jeune femme avait du mal à exprimer son ressenti il lui fallait l'aider. Et pour ce faire Lena ne connaissait pas d'autre façon que d'être directe.

« Tu parles du moment où tu t'es approchée de moi… » Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Kara ferma les yeux le visage crispé comme si la simple évocation de cet instant lui provoquait une intense douleur.

« Allons Kara ne te mets pas dans cet état pour si peu. On avait bu, on a passé une extraordinaire soirée, rien de plus. » Maintenant c'était Lena qui semblait mentir.

« Non… Ce n'était pas que ça… » Souffla Kara comme si cela lui était impossible de continuer à mentir sur la véracité de ce moment. Elle scruta le visage de Lena en appréhendant sa réaction.

Lena parût troublée par cet aveu qu'elle savait sincère. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas tout à fait quel sens donner à tout cela elle sentit son cœur vibrer d'une étrange manière.

Une chose était certaine Lena Luthor ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Kara Danvers. Elle était bien trop précieuse à ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas que la jeune femme se sente gênée en sa présence. Et par-dessus tout l'idée que la blonde ne mette des distances entre elles lui était insupportable. Il fallait trouver un moyen de la mettre à l'aise. De faire de ce qui semblait être une grosse affaire, une petite affaire de laquelle Kara n'aurait pas à rougir.

Lena releva les yeux vers Kara et répéta :

« Ce qui te met mal à l'aise c'est que tu t'es approchée de moi de cette façon… » Lena marcha lentement vers Kara qui se sentit trembler comme une feuille tandis que la jeune femme reproduisait la scène de la terrasse en se rapprochant jusqu'à lui faire face. Par réflexe Kara saisit la rambarde métallique dans son dos.

La jeune femme ne pouvait plus fuir elle était totalement à la merci de la brune au regard hypnotique.

« Ce qui te trouble c'est que tu t'es penchée sur moi… » Lui demanda Lena.

« … » Kara n'arrivait même plus à répondre. Elle avait le souffle coupé et s'agrippait à la barre dans son dos comme un naufragé à son rocher.

Lena posa sa main sur la joue de son amie et lui adressa un regard tendre tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure parée de ce rouge éclatant. Elle était d'une sensualité indescriptible et Kara était incapable de bouger tant cette vision lui donnait le tournis.

« Lena… » Parvint à peine à murmurer Kara entre ses lèvres tant le moment lui sembla surréaliste.

Lena Luthor caressa délicatement le nez de Kara avec le sien… Puis, lentement en prenant tout son temps elle conduisit les lèvres de Kara jusqu'aux siennes. Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent la journaliste crû perdre la raison. Elle se laissa embrasser sans résistance. Ce baiser était si doux, si envoutant qu'elle en oublia jusqu'à son nom. Lena retint Kara contre elle et l'embrassa avec une application qui lui ressemblait en tout point. L'air autour d'elles sembla subitement se tarir. Kara n'avait plus chaud elle se consumait littéralement de l'intérieur. La jeune femme découvrit avec ravissement le goût savoureux des lèvres de la brune, elle se laissa guider dans ce baiser appliqué comme elle s'était laissée guider lors de leur danse. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait de la sorte…

Lena se retira lentement en prenant tout son temps. Elle caressa la joue de la jeune femme puis lui adressa un sourire affectueux, un sourire parfait...

Kara était tellement étourdie par le goût des lèvres de Lena sur les siennes qu'il lui fallut un moment pour toucher terre. Ce moment lui avait semblé si irréel, si inattendu, si particulier qu'elle pouvait le confondre avec un rêve. Elle s'attendait à ce que d'une minute à l'autre cette magie ne soit effacée par la tonalité grinçante de son réveil.

« Voilà… Maintenant tu n'as plus à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit puisque c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé. Si tu dois te sentir mal à l'aise alors moi aussi. » Lui souffla Lena d'une voix suave en la fixant droit dans les yeux avant de relâcher totalement son étreinte.

Ce baiser et cette déclaration laissèrent Kara à bout de souffle.

« Est-ce que maintenant on peut se détendre et revenir à une situation normale ? » Lui demanda Lena en passant son index sous sa bouche pour s'assurer que son rouge à lèvre était toujours impeccable.

Kara encore toute retournée bégaya un faible « oui ».

Lena se tourna vers la porte de l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour le remettre en marche. La cabine se mit en branle et poursuivit sa course vers le rez-de-chaussée. Kara se redressa en réajustant ses lunettes. Puis, elle tira sur son gilet pour le remettre en place tout en se raclant la gorge. Sonnée, elle était sonnée.

L'ascenseur termina sa course et les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. Lena se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Kara et de la façon la plus naturelle du monde comme si rien ne s'était passé elle déclara :

« On se voit toute à l'heure. »

Sans même y penser Kara acquiesça en souriant timidement et Lena disparut dans le hall.

Les portes se refermèrent sur la journaliste qui prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait tout le voyage en apnée. Une fois, seule la jeune femme réalisa enfin ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Lena venait de l'embrasser… Lena venait vraiment de l'embrasser… Et c'était… C'était inattendu, bouleversant, étourdissant, et indubitablement troublant. Le monde de Kara Danvers venait subitement de changer de galaxie.

Il fallut plus d'une minute à Kara pour retrouver le numéro de l'étage de la cafétéria sur le tableau… Et c'est sur des jambes en coton qu'elle quitta l'ascenseur dont la rambarde métallique était désormais broyée à deux endroits…

La jeune femme passa son déjeuner à faire tournoyer sa fourchette dans son plat de pâtes. Pensive, elle était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Etrangement, ce qui venait de se produire l'avait libéré de sa culpabilité. Cependant, cela soulevait encore plus de questions. Lena avait-elle simplement fait ça pour qu'elle retrouve son calme en sa présence ? Ou avait-elle réellement envie de l'embrasser car elle éprouvait quelque chose pour elle ?

Kara décida de ne plus se torturer, tout ce qui comptait c'était que désormais elle pouvait à nouveau parler avec Lena et la regarder dans les yeux sans se sentir mal à l'aise. Pour le reste, le temps ferait son œuvre. Après tout, l'amitié de Lena était plus importante que tout. Kara avait besoin d'elle aussi elle s'efforcerait de faire face à ses propres émotions toute seule. Elle se maitriserait et découvrirait ce qui déclenchait chez elle cette soudaine attirance. Soit tout redeviendrait normal, soit Kara apprendrait à faire avec. Désormais, elle allait garder cela pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache vraiment ce que souhaitait son cœur.

L'après-midi passa à toute vitesse. Kara se remit au travail et son moral était miraculeusement revenu. Lorsqu'elle eût terminé ses tâches ses yeux se posèrent sur le bouquet qui trônait sur son bureau. La jeune femme soupira, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se débarrasse de cette corvée. Elle se rendit sur le balcon pour plus de discrétion et composa le numéro d'Allan Shepard.

 _« Allo ? »_

« Allan ? Bonjour c'est Kara Danvers. »

 _« Ah Kara, je suis heureux de vous entendre. Comment allez-vous ? »_

« Bien je vous remercie. »

 _« Avez-vous reçu mon modeste présent ? »_

« Oui, merci beaucoup le bouquet est superbe. »

 _« Ça me fait plaisir. Etes-vous libre ce soir ? J'ai une réservation pour deux au Hamilton. »_

« Je pensais que nous avions parlé d'un verre ? »

 _« Laissez-moi vous faire plaisir, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que c'est la meilleure adresse de National City. »_

« Je vous remercie beaucoup de cette invitation Allan mais je me dois de refuser. J'ai déjà un engagement pour ce soir. »

 _« Oh allez Kara, ne me laissez pas seul. Je me sens perdu sans vous. »_

« Je suis persuadée que vous trouverez une jeune femme qui sera ravie de vous accompagner. » S'amusa la jeune femme.

 _« Vous êtes dure Danvers… Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu. »_

Kara sourit.

« Aurevoir Allan. »

 _« Disons plutôt à très bientôt Miss Danvers. »_

Kara raccrocha et jeta un œil à travers la baie vitrée. Elle aperçut la silhouette de Lena qui revenait de LCorp. Kara tira sur son pull et réajusta ses lunettes. Elle se surprit même à inspecter son reflet sur la vitre pour s'assurer qu'elle était présentable.

Les yeux de Lena se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et croisèrent ceux de son amie. Sans hésiter elle rejoignit Kara sur le balcon.

« Kara ! »

« Lena. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Lui demanda la brune avec un petit sourire en coin pour lui faire comprendre que tout était ok de son côté.

« Parfaitement bien. » Répondit Kara avec un sourire franc qui soulagea Lena.

« Donc je peux te faire un câlin ? » Lui demanda Lena.

Kara souffla un rire.

« Bien sûr que tu peux me faire un câlin, viens par ici ! » Dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'elles étaient devenues amies.

Lena s'engouffra dans les bras de Kara et la serra contre elle. Kara se sentit respirer à nouveau, tout allait pouvoir redevenir normal. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Elles relâchèrent leur étreinte et Lena questionna Kara sur son travail en cour. Elle ne manqua pas de la féliciter pour la parution de l'article au sujet du gala et de la fondation.

« Tu rentres chez toi ? » Lui demanda Lena.

« Oui j'ai terminé ma journée. »

« Je peux te déposer si tu veux. »

« Ça ne va pas te faire faire un détour ? »

« Non j'ai un rendez-vous en début de soirée, c'est sur ma route. »

 _« Un rendez-vous ? Quel rendez-vous ? »_ S'interrogea Kara avant de répondre dans un sourire :

« Dans ce cas j'accepte. »

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

L'Aston Martin était piégée dans les embouteillages, c'était l'heure de pointe à National City. Difficile d'échapper à la sortie des bureaux. Kara vit là une excellente occasion pour prendre le temps de discuter un peu plus avec son amie. Evidemment, le baiser échangé à midi était omni présent dans sa tête, mais hors de question de remettre cela sur le tapis. Elle s'était faite une promesse et entendait bien la tenir.

« Tu as une réunion de travail ? »

« Non ce n'est pas une réunion de travail. »

Kara tourna son regard vers la vitre pour observer les passants sans pour autant cesser de questionner son amie.

« Quelqu'un que je connais ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton innocent en espérant que sa curiosité intrusive passerait inaperçue.

Lena mit un moment avant de répondre « oui ». Elle avait hésité et cela attisa d'avantage la curiosité de Kara.

« Je sais que tu es reporter Kara mais là tu n'es plus en service. » Ironisa Lena.

« Oui excuse-moi, déformation professionnelle. Désolée, je ne veux pas t'embarrasser avec mes questions. » S'excusa la journaliste en portant à nouveau toute son attention sur son amie.

« Je sais que tu travailles beaucoup en ce moment… Tu devrais te ménager. Je m'inquiète pour toi voilà tout. » Se justifia Kara.

« C'est adorable, mais tout va bien. Je t'assure. »

A son intonation Kara comprit que tout ceci n'était pas la vérité.

Les conversations reprirent sur d'autres sujets et Kara s'étonna d'être arrivée si vite à destination. Pourtant, elles avaient passé un moment dans les bouchons mais au contact de Lena les minutes ne semblaient plus avoir le même rythme.

« Bien… Me voilà arrivée… » Déclara Kara en désignant son immeuble du regard.

« Oui. » Répondit Lena en se tournant vers elle.

Dieu qu'elle était belle…

« Est-ce que tu as le temps de prendre un verre avant ton rendez-vous ? » Lui demanda Kara.

Lena jeta un œil à sa Jazzmaster et hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, appartement de Kara._

« Woh ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton îlot central ? »

« Oh euh… Rien j'ai fait tomber une marmite et…Un bois de mauvaise qualité… Ikea tu sais ce n'est pas fait pour durer. » Expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

Lena se débarrassa de sa veste de tailleur dévoilant son fin chemisier de soie et s'installa dans le canapé. Kara servit deux verres de vin blanc qu'elle posa sur la table basse devant elle puis prit place à côté de Lena en s'accoudant au dossier.

« J'ai remarqué le superbe bouquet de rose sur ton bureau. »

Kara sentit le fard lui monter aux joues.

« Oh euh… Un cadeau de notre ami commun. »

« Allan ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui madame. »

« Et ? »

« Et rien du tout, je l'ai appelé pour le remercier et j'ai très poliment décliné son invitation à manger ce soir au Hamilton. »

« Le Hamilton vraiment ? » S'exclama Lena.

Kara acquiesça.

« Et bien… Mademoiselle Danvers vous avez une force de caractère que je n'ai pas. Moi je ne résiste jamais à un bon repas. » Plaisanta la brune.

« Je suis incorruptible Miss Luthor. » Déclara fièrement Kara.

« Oh tu peux aller manger ça n'engage à rien. »

« Je croyais que tu me déconseillais sa compagnie ? »

« C'est le cas ! Je plaisantais Kara. Je suis ravie de voir que tu suis mes conseils. Il ne te mérite pas ! » Dit Lena en posant machinalement sa main sur le genou de Kara.

Ce simple geste déclencha une minute de flottement. Le bleu plongea dans le vert…

« Hum… Euh je vais y aller. Je vais être en retard. » Dit Lena en retirant sa main et en s'agitant pour récupérer son sac à la hâte.

« …Oui, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard à cause de moi. » Répondit Kara en suivant le mouvement.

Une fois, devant la porte Kara remercia une nouvelle fois Lena de l'avoir ramené. Même si le trajet lui prenait en réalité moins de deux minutes par la voie des airs.

« Bonne soirée. »

« Bonne soirée. » Répondit Kara en refermant la porte derrière son amie avant de glisser jusqu'au sol et de réaliser que plus rien ne serait comme avant…

Lena remonta à bord de sa voiture et ne démarra pas le moteur tout de suite. Elle pensa à son tour que Kara n'avait peut-être pas paniqué pour rien… Il y avait bien quelque chose de différent entre elles…

La brune posa ses mains sur le volant en cuir et jeta un dernier regard en direction de la fenêtre de l'appartement. Puis, elle démarra son coupé qui disparut au bout de la rue sous les yeux de Kara qui s'interrogeait sur la destination de l'insaisissable femme d'affaire.

* * *

 **Un chapitre 100% Kara &Lena**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre et de la réaction surprenante de Lena ?**

 **La FF avance bien elle compte déjà 12 chapitres.**

* * *

 **En général je réponds par mp aux reviews mais de temps en temps je vais essayer de vous répondre**

 **directement ici :)**

 **Clexa38469** Ta review sur le chapitre précédent m'a fait mourir de rire. "tu comprends" ;)

 ** DroDroV** Merci de me lire et de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot à chaque chapitre. Alors pour répondre à ta question concernant Superman... Et bien tu comprendras que je ne peux pas te spoiler mais ne t'inquiète pas le puzzle va s'assembler au fur et à mesure et tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres ;)

 **AlineGranger **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)

 **Skippy1701 **Chapitre 2 tu disais "presque" cette fois-ci le baiser à eu lieu (même si on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il signifie) Ne nous emballons pas hein lol

 **Tim kom Trikru **J'espère que tu apprécies toujours autant la suite de l'histoire. Merci pour ta review et a bientôt ;)

 ** tazer-06 **Ravie de te retrouver sur cette FF de Supergirl, il est certain que cela n'a rien à voir avec mes écrits précédents. J'espère que ce changement d'univers t'intrigue et te donne envie de lire la suite :)

 ** toup062 **On ne change pas nos habitudes ;)

 **A bientôt tout le monde ;)**


	5. Quartiers nord

**Chapitre 5 Quartiers nord**

 _Soir, quartiers nord de National City._

Lena n'aimait pas trainer dans ces rues, surtout vêtue comme elle l'était. Tout le monde à National City savait qu'il fallait éviter de se promener la nuit dans ce coupe gorge. Mais, son rendez-vous était dans ce quartier pauvre de banlieue, dans un bar clandestin au fond d'une impasse sans éclairage. Lena remonta le col de sa veste et marcha à grandes enjambées les mains dans les poches. Sur son chemin elle croisa un paquet de gens peu rassurants. Et à plusieurs reprises sa silhouette élancée montée sur ses talons aiguilles ne manqua pas de provoquer quelques sifflements et réflexions salaces. La traversée lui sembla durer l'éternité, puis enfin elle toucha au but. Elle se posta devant le Judas de la porte rouillée et frappa trois coups.

Un colosse au crâne rasé ouvrit la porte avec un air méfiant. Il détailla la jeune femme de son regard noir de la tête au pied.

« Ex tenebris lux. » Lança l'homme d'une voix rauque. _« Des ténèbres viendra la lumière. »_

« Ipsa scientia potestas est. » Répondit Lena. _« La science même est source de pouvoir. »_

Le géant acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et l'invita à entrer. Lena descendit les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol duquel s'échappait une forte odeur de tabac mêlé à des effluves d'alcool fort. La pièce n'était pas très grande il y avait un vieux bar en chêne derrière lequel un vieux barbu à la gueule de travers fumait un épais cigare. Il faisait sombre, quelques lampions donnaient juste assez de lumière pour distinguer grossièrement les visages des clients assis sur des banquettes en cuir rouge usés par le poids des années. Au fond de la salle deux tables de poker autour desquelles étaient réunis des hommes à l'allure peu fréquentable. Inutile de chercher longtemps son rencard, Liliane Luthor était la seule femme assise dans ce bar.

Lena s'approcha de la banquette et prit place en face de sa mère.

« Tu aurais pu me donner rendez-vous ailleurs. » Grogna Lena.

« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis en cavale ? »

Liliane Luthor était un personnage à part. Même dans cet infâme endroit et recherchée par toutes les polices du pays elle était toujours tirée à quatre épingles.

« J'ai mes habitudes ici… Il n'y a que des amis des Luthors dans ce bar. » Ajouta-t-elle en levant son verre en direction des hommes attablés derrière elles. Ils lui répondirent d'un sourire crasse.

« Ce code à l'entrée? Une idée à toi je suppose. » Souffla Lena en essayant de calculer où elle pouvait poser son sac à main sans risquer de le tâcher.

« Il y a toujours un code pour entrer ici… Mais j'avoue que j'ai choisi celui de ce soir spécialement pour toi. Heureuse de voir que tu n'as rien oublié de tes leçons de latin. Jo le vigile est très à cheval sur la prononciation… » Dit-elle avec un sourire appuyé.

« Trêve de plaisanterie. Tu voulais que je t'appels et que je vienne te voir. Me voici, que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« La même chose que lorsque je suis passée à ton bureau l'autre jour. Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi ma chère fille. »

« Où est le piège ? »

« C'est un risque énorme pour moi d'être revenue à National City, que veux-tu de plus comme preuve de ma bonne foi ? »

Lena soupira.

« J'imagine que si tu ne m'as pas convoqué directement dans ta planque que je devine bien moins crasseuse que cet endroit c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance. » Rétorqua Lena avec intelligence.

Liliane sourit en se redressant sur sa banquette. Elle semblait satisfaite de la perspicacité de sa fille.

« Touché… »

A cet instant, Lena Luthor avait le même regard que sa mère adoptive. Un regard dur, froid, calculateur. Lena avait appris à ses dépens qu'il fallait se montrer aussi féroce que sa mère si elle voulait y survivre. Pour exister aux yeux de la matriarche il fallait en imposer.

Quant à Liliane Luthor, elle était persuadée qu'un jour l'élève dépasserait le maitre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

Lena était un véritable génie, ses recherches et ses innovations technologiques dépassaient toutes les espérances de sa mère. Toute sa vie Liliane avait misé sur son fils pour porter au plus haut le nom des Luthors. Maintenant qu'il était en prison, elle avait enfin remarqué tout le potentiel de sa fille pour accomplir cette tâche. Et elle avait finis par l'admettre lors de l'invasion Daxamite. Lena était sans conteste l'enfant Luthor le plus prometteur.

« Je ne te vendrais pas à la police… Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. » Finit par dire Lena jubilant presque de se trouver pour une fois en position de force.

« Alors dans ce cas, profitons du temps qu'il nous est imparti pour renouer une relation mère fille basée sur la confiance. » Lui répondit sa mère en faisant signe au barman de servir sa fille.

« Tu prends toujours ton Scotch sans glace ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Evidement. » Répondit Lena.

Le barbu à la gueule cassée boitilla jusqu'à leur table et servit la jeune femme avant de regagner sa place en grommelant son cigare pendu à ses lèvres.

« Une cigarette ? » Lui proposa sa mère en dégainant son étui en argent.

Lena acquiesça et se saisit d'une cigarette. Puis, sa mère sortit son Zippo pour embraser le tabac.

Lena savoura sa première bouffée et recracha la fumée avec l'élégance d'une mondaine des années vingt. Liliane admira sa fille un moment sans rien dire. Même si Lena ne partageait pas sa génétique, il était évident que sa classe et sa force de caractère elle la tenait d'elle. Il n'était pas facile d'être une femme dans ce monde, encore plus d'être une femme portant le nom de Luthor. Pour cela, il fallait être une véritable guerrière.

En silence Lena trempa ses lèvres dans l'alcool qu'elle trouva particulièrement savoureux. Au regard étonné de sa fille, Liliane devina que Lena ne s'attendait pas à cette qualité.

« Ce bar n'est peut-être pas très engageant mais on y trouve les meilleurs alcools de la ville. N'oublies pas qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences… » Dit Liliane en pensant à un autre exemple qui aurait été parfait pour étayer son propos.

Même si l'idée de révéler l'identité de Supergirl lui paraissait plus que séduisante, la reine mère des Luthors préféra garder cela pour elle. La leçon ne serait que plus efficace lorsque Lena découvrirait la vérité d'elle-même. Cela ferait bien plus de dégâts. Et puisqu'elle pensait justement à l'irritante blonde en collant. Liliane lui demanda :

« Alors Lena parle-moi un peu de CatCo, comment ça se passe pour toi ? Tu es satisfaite de ton équipe de reporter ? »

« Oui je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, loin de là. James Olsen est très compétent et nous nous accordons très bien. »

« Olsen… » Répéta Liliane en grinçant des dents en repensant à tout ce que lui avait confié son fils Lex à son sujet.

« Et les ventes du magazine ? »

« Les ventes sont en hausse, mais je n'ai pas encore atteint l'objectif que je me suis fixée. Cependant, je me dis qu'un gros titre tel que _« Liliane Luthor enfin derrière les barreaux »_ me permettrait de faire du chiffre rapidement. » Lança Lena avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Il est évident que tu as le sens des affaires, tu tiens ça de ton père… » Répondit Liliane en souriant malgré tout des provocations de sa fille.

« Et cette petite reporter… Kara…Danvers ? »

Le visage de Lena se durcit. Ce qui n'échappa pas l'œil aguerrit de sa mère. De toute évidence la jeune femme n'aimait pas que sa mère mentionne son amie.

« Quoi ? Je demande simplement des nouvelles. Je vous sais très amies. »

« Kara travaille pour moi, rien de plus à dire là-dessus. » Grogna Lena.

Le ton froid de sa fille arracha un nouveau sourire pincé à sa mère. Il était évident que Lena tenait particulièrement à cette Kara Danvers… La chute allait être terrible…

« Tu as confiance en elle… »

« Toute confiance en elle. » Affirma Lena.

Liliane Luthor jubila un peu plus.

« Où étais-tu passée tout ce temps ? » Lui demanda sa fille en scrutant les moindres gestes de sa mère pour déterminer si elle était entrain de lui mentir.

« J'ai voyagé. »

« Où ? »

« En Europe. » Répondit la matriarche sans sourciller.

« Comment as-tu fais pour échapper à toutes les agences internationales qui sont à tes trousses ? »

Liliane se mit à rire comme si la question lui paraissait stupide.

« Voyons Lena, quand on a de l'argent, on peut faire ce que l'on veut. Tu devrais le savoir. Tu détiens les comptes officiels… J'ai les pleins pouvoirs sur les comptes…Officieux…»

« Et puis j'ai de bons amis, des amis fidèles. Mais ça aussi tu sais ce que c'est. » Ajouta-t-elle en portant à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres, souriant intérieurement.

Lena ne répondit pas.

« Lena je ne compte plus t'attirer d'ennuis, je te le redis je suis là pour toi et uniquement pour toi. »

Lena sentit son cœur se serrer. Ces paroles elle avait tellement envie d'y croire.

« Et qu'en est-il de ton obsession au sujet de Supergirl ? » Demanda Lena une nouvelle fois pour tester sa mère.

« Arf… Ça c'est une vieille querelle… »

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

« Je n'ai que faire de cette Kryptonienne décolorée affublée de son costume ridicule ! Elle n'a aucun style. » Dit-elle en tapotant sa cigarette pour en faire tomber la cendre.

« Tu veux que je te revienne ? Alors faisons un marché, tu te tiens loin de Supergirl, de mes affaires et de tout ce qui pourrait être illégal. Et je serais prête à te donner une seconde chance. Je suis même prête à mettre tous les moyens en ma possession pour te faire acquitter des charges qui pèsent contre toi. »

« Tu crois que tu m'éviteras de retourner en prison ? »

« Je trouverai un moyen. » Affirma Lena sur un ton très sérieux.

Visiblement Lena avait le bras bien plus long que ce que Liliane avait supposé.

« Tu te salirais les mains pour moi ? Tu verserais des pots de vins ? Tu soudoierais des procureurs, des juges ? »

« J'ai les moyens de taper bien plus haut que ça. » Lui annonça Lena à la stupéfaction de sa mère.

« Oh ma fille comme tu as grandis. »

« LCorp a pris une toute autre dimension depuis que je la dirige. Crois-moi maman tu as tes armes et j'ai les miennes. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Se réjouit sa mère.

« Alors nous avons un accord ? »

« Nous avons un accord. » Dit Liliane en proposant une poignée de main pour conclure l'accord. Lena observa cette main tendue et en fixant intensément les yeux clairs de sa mère valida le marché.

La flamme qui animait à ce moment-là le regard vert de Lena était la même que celle de tous les Luthors. Celle du pouvoir.

Lena avait beau se dire différente, elle aimait cette sensation d'être toute puissante. Echapper aux lois du commun des mortels faisait partie de ses privilèges. L'attrait du pouvoir elle avait ça dans le sang. C'était dans son ADN. Et même si ce pouvoir avait toujours été orienté pour faire le bien, il n'en était pas moins puissant. C'était une véritable addiction dont Lena ne pouvait pas se défaire.

Bien que cela ne la réjouisse pas, elle ferait ce qu'il faut pour permettre à sa mère d'avoir une seconde chance. Lena ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, car quoi qu'elle dise elle avait besoin d'elle… Et par-dessus-tout elle était une Luthor.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Lena quitta le bar. Elle marchait dans les rues mal éclairées pour retrouver sa voiture qu'elle avait stationnée à quelques blocs de là en lieu sûr. La jeune femme n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de toucher au but lorsque soudain deux hommes surgirent de l'ombre pour lui barrer la route.

« Eh ma mignonne où tu cours comme ça ? »

« Ecartez-vous. » Grogna Lena.

« Joli sac… »

« C'est de l'argent que vous voulez ? » Dit-elle en ouvrant son sac à main dans le plus grand calme.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu, ils ne comptaient pas s'arrêter à l'argent. Mais ça Lena l'ignorait encore.

Voyant que Lena prenait tout son temps pour chercher son portefeuille, l'un des hommes s'impatienta et brandit un couteau pour activer la manœuvre.

« Vraiment ? » Dit la jeune femme la main enfouie dans son sac.

« Allez sors les billets la bourgeoise ! » Grogna l'homme armé de la lame.

C'est alors que Lena brandit un revolver juste sous le nez des deux voleurs.

« Lâche ton jouet ridicule ou tu vas goûter au mien. » Lui ordonna froidement la jeune femme.

« Eh on se calme ma jolie… C'est bon regarde je lâche. » Dit l'homme en posant son couteau à terre tandis que Lena le tenait en joue.

« Maintenant cassez-vous ! » Grogna Lena menaçante.

Les deux hommes détalèrent à toute vitesse sans demander leur reste.

Lena attendit de les voir disparaitre au coin de la rue pour ranger son révolver. Elle poursuivit sa route comme si de rien était, ignorant qu'à cet instant un homme en armure l'épiait depuis le toit d'un immeuble. Le gardien n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

 _« Mais que fait Lena Luthor au milieu de la nuit dans ce quartier ? »_ Se demanda l'homme sous l'armure qui n'était autre que James Olsen.

 _Lendemain matin, siège du DEO._

Toute l'agence du DEO était sur le pont. Depuis, l'avertissement de Superman, Alex et J'onn avaient remué ciel et terre pour retrouver la mystérieuse cargaison.

« Kara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te pensais à CatCo. »

« Je viens aux nouvelles. » Répondit sa sœur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La grimace qui se dessina sur le visage de sa sœur n'était pas bon signe.

« Oui…Je navrée de l'admettre mais on a rien… »

« Ces types n'ont pas pu se volatiliser ! »

« Et pourtant on a aucune trace d'eux. Et James a dû te le dire à part les missions de routines, les rues sont calmes. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. »

« Parfait, alors peut-être que l'on s'en fait pour rien. Aucune raison que je reste encore en retrait. »

« Tu m'as donné trois jours tu te rappels ? » Souffla sa sœur, qui n'était pas prête de céder à sa sœur.

Kara souffla sa frustration.

Alex lui adressa un sourire tendre en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse-nous encore un peu de temps. Je te promets que si rien ne se passe d'ici là, tu seras à nouveau libre de voler dans les airs. »

Kara fît la moue, puis acquiesça à contre cœur. Elle ne pouvait jamais résister à sa sœur.

Toute leur enfance Alex l'avait protégé en faisant beaucoup de sacrifice. La jeune Kryptonienne aurait été perdue sans elle. Kara se sentait redevable envers son aînée, aussi il lui fallait lui faire confiance en acceptant sa requête.

« Bon je file au journal… » Lança Kara la mine boudeuse.

« Viens là. » Lui dit sa sœur en l'enlaçant tout en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il y avait tellement d'amour entre les sœurs Danvers qu'il leur semblait inconcevable de vivre l'une sans l'autre.

 _Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de la ville._

Lena Luthor était assise à son bureau au siège de LCorp. Face à elle trois grattes papiers en costumes sombres ainsi que le directeur d'une de ses filiales.

« Miss Luthor la fusion est à ce prix. » Affirma le directeur.

« C'est un prix beaucoup trop cher à payer monsieur Gates. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un dégraissement de six cents postes à côté du bénéfice de plusieurs million que nous obtiendrons en réalisant cette fusion ? » Rétorqua l'homme.

« Oui d'autant que nous sommes en total légalité concernant les quotas. » Ajouta l'avocat fiscaliste pour appuyer les dires du directeur.

Lena scruta de ses yeux émeraude les quatre requins assis devant elle. Sous leurs grands airs, leurs costumes de marque et leur clinquante Rolex au poignet ces hommes ne l'impressionnaient pas le moins du monde. La PDG avait l'habitude des bras de fer musclés. Elle avait grandis dans ce monde sauvage et sans pitié de la finance dans lequel les hommes se prenaient pour des rois dont la parole était d'or. C'était un univers où la misogynie était monnaie courante. Peu de femmes arrivaient à tirer leur épingle du jeu. Souvent, on leur faisait des courbettes pour mieux leur planter un couteau dans le dos. Le stéréotype de la femme naïve persistait même dans les plus hautes sphères. Lena savait pertinemment que la réponse _« Madame ce que vous demandez est impossible. »_ n'était qu'un leurre. Bien souvent, les hommes allaient au plus facile pour s'éviter une masse de travail supplémentaire. Aussi, Lena ne se contentait jamais de cette réponse. La femme d'affaire savait jouer la candide lorsque cela servait ses intérêts et se montrer féroce lorsqu'il le fallait. Ce jour-là Lena entendait bien bousculer un peu ses équipes.

« Nous obtiendrons cette fusion en conservant les emplois. » Dit-elle froidement.

Les hommes échangèrent des regards sceptiques.

« Miss Luthor cela n'est pas possi… »

Lena leva la main vers le directeur pour lui intimer le silence avant qu'il ne prononce le mot fatidique qui lui faisait bourdonner les oreilles.

« Je vous paie assez cher pour que vous trouviez une parade. »

Les visages des trois avocats blêmirent en pensant que tout leur travail devait être repris à zéro.

Lena ne manqua pas leur air consterné. Elle tapota son stylo sur son bureau et dit :

« Vous savez comme moi qu'il est possible que cette entreprise fasse des coupes budgétaires sur d'autres postes que celui de sa charge salariale. Cela demande une étude. Seulement voilà vous avez préféré prendre un raccourci. Et…Je n'aime pas les raccourcis surtout lorsque des emplois sont en jeu. Trouvez une autre compensation pour que la fusion soit viable.»

« Oui, Miss Luthor. » Acquiescèrent à l'unisson les trois endimanchés avant de se retirer pour se remettre immédiatement au travail. Rien ne servait de discuter d'avantage, ils avaient leur réponse. Le chef avait parlé.

« Merci messieurs. » Dit-elle en les regardant sortir de son bureau avec leur attaché-case.

Gates réajusta sa cravate, il savait que Lena n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

« Monsieur Gates, j'ai épluché le bilan comptable de votre société et il va falloir m'éclairer sur plusieurs points. »

L'homme qui durcissait le ton quelques minutes auparavant perdit de sa superbe. Lena s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'un bip retentit.

Lena appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

« Oui Clara. »

 _« Lena, James Olsen est ici. »_

Lena se demanda ce que faisait son rédacteur en chef dans ses bureaux à cette heure. Curieuse elle répondit :

« Faites le entrer dans deux minutes. Merci Clara. »

Lena se tourna à nouveau vers son interlocuteur.

« Veuillez m'excuser monsieur Gates mais nous devons reporter notre entrevue. »

Gates retrouva des couleurs en se disant qu'il l'avait échappé belle. Lena se pencha vers lui et déclara :

« Ce n'est que partie remise, monsieur Gates. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de profiter de ce temps pour disons…rectifier les petites anomalies que j'ai pu relever dans votre bilan. Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme transpirait à grosse gouttes et tout à coup sa cravate lui semblait un peu trop serrée.

« …Oui…oui je vois de quoi vous parlez Miss Luthor. » Bégaya-t-il sous le regard amusé de Lena. Satisfaite d'avoir remis les pendules à l'heure en quelques phrases. L'homme ne sortirait pas de son bureau en se pensant sauvé.

« Bien. Bonne journée monsieur Gates. »

L'homme se leva en saluant sa patronne et tourna les talons aussi vite qu'un évadé de prison. Dans le couloir James croisa le directeur qui défaisait le nœud de sa cravate d'une main tout en s'épongeant le front d'un mouchoir en papier de l'autre.

 _« Il a dû passer un sale quart d'heure. »_ Pensa le rédacteur.

James espérait qu'il ne sortirait pas du bureau de sa boss dans le même état. En entrant, il s'attendait à trouver un véritable dragon en colère et fût surpris de faire face à une Lena souriante et avenante comme elle l'était toujours lors de ses passages à CatCo.

« Monsieur Olsen ! Que me vaut cette visite ? » Dit Lena en lui serrant la main tout en l'invitant à prendre place devant son bureau.

James s'assit en retenant sa cravate et répondit :

« Et bien Lena j'étais dans le secteur pour une interview et j'ai pensé que je pouvais en profiter pour venir faire le point avec vous et ainsi vous éviter un déplacement cet après-midi. »

« Vraiment ? J'apprécie le geste. Il est vrai qu'en ce moment j'ai l'impression de ne faire que courir partout. »

 _« Jusque dans les quartiers nord de la ville ? »_ Pensa James en continuant de sourire gracieusement.

« Et bien je suis heureux d'alléger un peu votre planning en vous évitant le déplacement. » Choisit-il de dire à la place.

Lena croisa ses mains sur le bureau en souriant :

« Et bien allons-y. »

Pendant une demi-heure James et Lena travaillèrent sur la ligne éditoriale du magazine puis lorsque tous les points furent abordés la PDG proposa à James Olsen de boire un verre pour le remercier de son initiative. C'était exactement ce qu'avait espéré le reporter.

L'assistante leur porta leurs boissons sur la table basse à côté du canapé dans lequel Lena et James s'installèrent pour ce petit moment de détente. James pensa que c'était le bon moment pour commencer son investigation. Il entendait bien faire parler Lena pour essayer de lui soutirer quelques informations et faire la lumière sur la curieuse excursion nocturne de la veille.

« Tout ce travail Lena je ne sais pas comment vous arrivez à tout mener de front. » Lança James.

« Et bien les journées sont longues et les nuits sont courtes. »

« Allons, vous trouvez bien un moment pour vous détendre un peu ! Personne ne peut tenir le coup à ce rythme sans prendre un peu de repos. » Dit-il avec son charme habituel.

« Oui, bien sûr je sors un peu… Mais vous savez entre les galas, les diners d'affaires, les invitations en tout genre on pourrait dire que je sors même quasiment tout le temps. »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas de la détente. »

« Non bien sûr. » Lui confirma Lena en roulant des yeux.

« Lorsque Lena et non Lena Luthor sort pour se détendre, elle va où ? »

« … Euh je vais au yoga. »

James se mit à rire jaune déçu de ne pas arriver à trouver la bonne question pour obtenir des informations sur les habitudes de sa patronne.

« Je parlais plutôt pour sortir le soir. Quels lieux aimez-vous ? »

Lena porta alors un autre regard sur James.

 _« C'est moi où il est entrain de me faire du gringue ?»_ Pensa-t-elle.

« J'aime beaucoup les clubs de jazz, il y en a un fantastique sur la 8ème avenue. » Répondit-elle.

James acquiesça :

« Le Charlie's oui je connais... »

 _« Hum…Comment je vais m'en sortir… »_ Se demanda-t-il.

« Si je ne vous connaissais pas monsieur Olsen je pourrais croire que vous vous renseignez sur mes goûts… Auriez-vous en tête de m'inviter à sortir ? » Lui demanda Lena avec son regard taquin et son sourire de séductrice.

James manqua de s'étouffer en buvant son verre. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, se tortillant nerveusement sur le coussin du canapé tout en tirant sur le col de sa chemise parfaitement repassée.

« Euh…Oui…Enfin non…Je veux dire…Non.»

 _« Dieu du ciel aidez-moi ! »_ Pensa-t-il.

Lena se délecta de son malaise. Elle aimait séduire, elle aimait plaire et savait parfaitement jouer de ses charmes. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était accessible.

Lena se mit à rire. Quant à son rédacteur en chef, il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer pour se sortir de cette situation embarrassante qu'il avait provoqué sans le vouloir.

«Du calme James, je plaisantais. Vous allez renverser votre verre. » Dit Lena en posant sa main sur son épaule.

En sentant le poids de la main de Lena sur lui James sentit son corps se raidir, il avait de plus en plus chaud.

« Lena je… »

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui si près qu'il pût sentir le parfum envoutant de sa peau.

« J'ai pour principe de ne jamais sortir avec mes collaborateurs. » Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille les yeux pétillants de malices.

« Ah oui ? Hum je veux dire excellent principe… Que…Que je partage bien sûr. » Répondit-il en s'efforçant de se redonner une contenance.

Lena retira sa main de l'épaule de son rédacteur en chef et reprit sa place amusée de constater que James était soudain beaucoup moins loquace et fuyait quelque peu son regard.

Un peu déboussolé par la tournure inattendue qu'avait pris son interrogatoire, il décida de ne pas pousser plus avant. Sa mission était un échec, mais là tout de suite ça lui était égal. Il se sentait tellement embarrassé qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie prendre les jambes à son cou.

« Bien, Lena je ne vais pas abuser de votre temps. Merci pour le verre. » Dit-il en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Lena l'imita et le remercia une nouvelle fois pour être passé la voir. James prit congé sous le regard rieur de sa supérieure.

Une fois, dans le couloir, James imita les gestes qu'avait eu monsieur Gates quelques minutes avant lui en sortant du bureau de Lena Luthor. Mais, ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons…

 _Début d'après-midi, CatCo._

« Eh James ! Je ne t'ais pas vu de la matinée où étais-tu passé ? » L'interrogea Kara lorsqu'elle vit débarquer son ami dans le couloir.

« J'avais une interview. » Mentit-il en se disant que pour le moment il allait garder toute cette histoire pour lui. Pas besoin d'inquiéter Kara temps qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'éléments.

James Olsen avait à de nombreuses reprises mis en garde Supergirl au sujet du passif de la famille Luthor. Et s'il racontait ce qu'il avait vu la veille à Kara elle risquerait de prendre ça comme une nouvelle attaque envers son amie Lena.

Et puis, il n'avait pas du tout envie de repenser au fiasco qu'avait été son interrogatoire de la dirigeante de LCorp.

« Eh ! Eh ! Venez voir ! » Hurla un journaliste en passant une tête dans le couloir en direction de James et Kara.

En entrant dans l'open space, les deux amis découvrir l'ensemble de la rédaction agglutinée devant les écrans de télévision.

 _« Il y a environ une demi-heure une violente explosion a ravagé une partie des locaux de l'usine chimique Stexs située à 35 km à l'Est de National City. D'après nos envoyés spéciaux dépêchés sur place, les pompiers seraient entrain de contenir le gigantesque brasier, 75 employés ont pu être évacués. Mais il semblerait qu'une dizaines de personnes seraient encore bloquées à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Pour l'heure nous ignorons les causes de l'incident. »_

Tout le monde regardait les images de l'explosion avec le visage grave.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » Murmura Kara à James posté juste à côté d'elle.

« Kara tu ne peux pas… »

« Je ne vais quand même pas rester là sans rien faire ! » Souffla Kara en serrant les dents.

En voyant les images des blessés évacués par les pompiers défiler sur l'écran, la jeune femme se sentit incapable de rester impassible. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. S'il y avait des victimes elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Au diable sa promesse, elle ne resterait pas là sans agir !

James la regarda impuissant quitter les lieux au pas de course. Kara laissa place à Supergirl.

Olsen soupira en priant pour que son amie revienne en un seul morceau. Puis il tapa dans les mains en criant à plein poumon :

« Ok tout le monde ! Au boulot ! »

Supergirl était déjà en route volant dans les airs pour rejoindre le lieu de l'accident. Son écouteur à l'oreille, la liaison était établie avec le DEO.

 _« Kara qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ S'indigna Alex.

« Je ne peux pas laisser ces pauvres gens mourir parce qu'on craint que quelqu'un essai de m'atteindre ! » Rétorqua Supergirl en accélérant encore sa vitesse, fendant le ciel pour arriver au plus vite.

« Ok, mais tu restes en contact avec le DEO ! Et Kara… Je t'en prie sois prudente ! »

Supergirl sourit en répondant :

« Promis. »

En arrivant sur les lieux, Kara se rendit compte de l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Un énorme nuage de fumée toxique couvrait l'ensemble du site. Au sol des dizaines de camions de pompiers essayaient de contenir l'incendie pour éviter qu'il ne s'étende à tous les bâtiments du site. Au nombre d'ambulance il devait déjà y avoir de nombreux blessés parmi les évacués. Supergirl s'approcha le plus près possible du bâtiment en flamme pour le scanner dans son entier à la recherche des personnes manquantes.

« Alex, les employés se sont réfugiés dans les sous-sol de l'usine. Les murs sont épais ça ressemble à un SAS.»

 _« Tu peux les atteindre ? »_

« La structure du bâtiment est fragilisée par le feu, si je traverse tout risque de s'effondrer. Il faut d'abord venir à bout du brasier ! » Répondit Supergirl en s'élançant autour du bâtiment.

Elle commença à utiliser son souffle mais, le brasier était bien trop puissant pour l'étouffer de cette façon. Supergirl se mit à tourner autour de la structure du bâtiment depuis la base jusqu'au sommet. Elle prit de plus en plus de vitesse dans ses rotations jusqu'à atteindre sa limite transformant l'air autour d'elle en véritable tornade qui étouffa le brasier en moins d'une minute. Puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Le feu est éteint ! J'entre dans les niveaux inférieurs. » Informa-t-elle sa sœur.

 _« On a les plans sous les yeux, il y a bien un SAS de sécurité au niveau -3. »_

Kara ne perdit pas une seconde, elle se dirigea directement à ce niveau et tomba nez-à-nez avec une imposante porte blindée épaisse de cinquante centimètres.

Supergirl scanna la porte pour s'assurer que le personnel manquant de l'usine se trouvait bien à l'intérieur. Puis elle tourna la manivelle circulaire qui gémit avant de céder. Supergirl ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Plusieurs personnes étaient à terre inconscientes, d'autres étaient assises visiblement sonnées, comme si elles venaient de se réveiller.

Kara s'accroupit auprès d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'année recroquevillé contre le mur le regard hagard.

« Ca va aller. Je vais vous aider. » Lui dit-elle.

« …Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ? » Bégaya l'homme proche de la retraite.

Kara mit son état d'égarement sur une probable inhalation de produit toxique.

« Le feu est éteint vous allez pouvoir sortir d'ici. » Lui dit-elle en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Autour d'elle les ouvriers avaient tous l'air de reprendre peu à peu conscience.

Kara laissa le vieil homme reprendre ses esprits et demanda aux gens de s'entraider pour regagner la sortie. Ils avaient l'air désorientés mais aucun n'était blessé.

L'homme à qui Supergirl avait prêté assistance en premier était le dernier à se trouver encore dans le SAS. Kara revint vers lui le sourire aux lèvres satisfaite de tous les avoir retrouvé en vie et de la façon dont la mission de sauvetage s'était déroulée.

« Vous avez eu de la chance d'avoir le temps de vous rendre dans le SAS de sécurité. » Dit Kara en le prenant par le bras.

L'homme resta immobile balayant la pièce du regard comme s'il la découvrait puis regarda Supergirl avec des yeux effrayés :

« Mais pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

« Vous savez l'explosion. »

« Qu'elle explosion ? »

Supergirl fronça les sourcils.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ? » L'interrogea Kara.

« Mais je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien. » Répondit l'homme.

« Quel est votre dernier souvenir de cette journée ? »

« …Euh… Je me trouvais au -2… Oui je me trouvais au -2…On m'avait envoyé vérifier les machines de refroidissement… » Répondit l'ouvrier en essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver un fil conducteur dans ses bribes de souvenir.

Soudain il devint blême.

« Je travaillais sur la vanne lorsque j'ai senti quelqu'un dans mon dos…Et puis j'ai ressenti cette intense douleur et je suis tombé. C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens.»

Kara déglutit. L'homme avait-il halluciné à cause du choc de l'explosion ou quelqu'un l'avait-il vraiment attaqué ? Si l'homme était tombé au niveau -2 comment avait-il pu se trainer jusqu'au niveau -3 ? Quelque chose dans cette histoire ne tournait pas rond.

« Je peux y aller ? » Lui demanda le vieil homme comme un enfant demande la permission à ses parents de se lever de table.

Kara acquiesça et l'ouvrier quitta les lieux d'un pas mal assuré, laissant Supergirl en pleine réflexion dans la pièce.

« Alex t'es toujours là ? »

« … »

« Alex tu me reçois ? »

« … »

En observant l'épaisseur des murs Kara comprit que la connexion avait été coupée. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la loupiote au-dessus de la porte s'alluma.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que ? »_

Supergirl n'eût même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que l'imposante porte automatique se referma sur elle. Et au même moment des bouches d'aérations situées au plafond sortirent une épaisse fumée verte.

Immédiatement, Supergirl se sentit vaciller. Ce gaz… Ce gaz qui remplissait la pièce était à base de Kryptonite. Instantanément ses forces l'abandonnèrent. En enfouissant son nez sous son avant-bras Kara essaya d'ouvrir la porte sans succès. En quelques secondes elle se trouva si faible qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Supergirl suffoquait, elle toussait et toussait encore tandis que de son nez coulait du sang.

Kara cria de toutes ses forces en tapant sur la porte pour qu'on lui vienne en aide mais personne ne répondit. Puis, elle se traina sur le sol pour atteindre un angle de la pièce afin de gagner un peu de temps. Mais cela était inutile, le gaz toxique ne cessait de se répandre partout autour d'elle.

« Alex… Alex… » Répétait sans cesse Kara en agonisant.

Son corps tout entier était parcouru d'une douleur incommensurable, elle avait l'impression que ses organes étaient sur le point d'éclater les uns après les autres. Ses poumons étaient en feu, elle s'asphyxiait. On lui avait tendu un piège et elle était tombée dedans à pieds joints mais cette fois-ci elle en était certaine, elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Dans quelques minutes son âme irait rejoindre celle de ses parents disparus sur Krypton.

Peu à peu la vive douleur s'estompa laissant Kara dans un état de semi-conscience proche du coma. Tout était vert autour d'elle, et ce vert pourtant mortel lui sembla tout à coup d'une beauté apaisante. Son cerveau était entrain de produire des endorphines la faisant halluciner pour la protéger de la souffrance qu'endurait son corps. C'est dans un flash aveuglant que Kara se remémora le regard émeraude de Lena. Elle se sentit flotter lentement vers elle. Tout à coup tout sentiment de peur disparu. Supergirl ferma les yeux avant de perdre connaissance…

* * *

 **Un chapitre 5 un peu plus long que le précédent**

 **dans lequel Lena fait face à sa mère.**

 **J'adore écrire pour ce duo, Liliane Luthor est un super personnage**

 **La scène entre James et Lena amène un peu de légèreté**

 **Autant dans la série je n'accroche pas du tout avec Olsen autant dans**

 **la FF je le trouve sympathique et méritant**

 **Quant à Supergirl...**

 **La suite au prochain épisode ;)**


	6. Troublante découverte

**Chapitre 6 Troublante découverte**

 _DEO, deux jours plus tard._

« …Len…a »

 _« Kara ? »_

Cette voix, elle connaissait cette voix.

 _« Kara tu m'entends ? »_

 _« Quelqu'un me sert la main… »_

« Kara c'est Alex. »

 _« Alex ? »_

« …Alex… »

« Oh merci mon dieu ! » S'écria Alex Danvers en entendant sa sœur murmurer son nom.

Lentement l'un après l'autre les yeux de Kara s'ouvrirent. Elle fût d'abord aveuglée par la lumière des néons au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, progressivement ses yeux s'habituèrent et Kara pût discerner les traits de sa sœur qui se penchait au-dessus d'elle avec un regard humide de larme de soulagement.

« Oh bon sang Kara j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ! » Lui murmura sa sœur en caressant son visage.

« …Où je suis ? » Souffla d'une voix fluette la Kryptonienne.

« A l'infirmerie du DEO. Kara tu étais dans le coma. »

 _« C'était donc ça cette succession de rêve étrange. »_ Pensa Kara.

Kara fît signe à sa sœur qu'elle voulait se redresser.

Alex appuya sur le bouton pour remonter le dossier du lit d'hôpital en aidant sa sœur à prendre une position confortable sans faire d'effort.

C'est alors que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'Alex n'était pas toute seule à attendre son réveil. J'onn, Winn et James étaient aussi à son chevet, soulagés que leur amie ait repris conscience. Ils lui auraient bien sautés dans les bras mais elle était encore trop faible, aussi ils se contentèrent de lui prendre la main ou de l'embrasser délicatement en disant à quel point ils étaient heureux de la retrouver.

Après quelques minutes, Kara se sentit capable de parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle l'esprit encore confus.

« L'explosion à l'usine était un piège. » S'empressa de répondre Alex.

« Je me rappel du SAS et du gaz… » Dit Kara en plissant le front.

« Un gaz à base de Kryptonite, un gaz concentré à 99% de Kryptonite pure… Jamais rien vu de tel. » L'informa Winn.

 _« Alors c'était donc vrai. La Kryptonite était de retour à National City. »_

« Qui dois-je remercier pour m'avoir sortie de là ? » Demanda Kara en parcourant les visages de ses amis et de sa sœur.

« Aucun de nous, le temps qu'on arrive tu n'aurais jamais survécu. En fait, c'est l'un des ouvriers que tu as sauvé qui ne te voyant pas venir et revenu sur ses pas et a ouvert le SAS. Puis tu as été évacuée. » Expliqua J'onn.

 _« Le vieux monsieur… »_ Se remémora Kara pleine de gratitude.

« Il s'en est fallu de peu Kara. » Lui dit sa sœur en gardant ses mains sur Kara comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne la quitte à nouveau.

« Je m'excuse Alex…Tu avais raison. » Souffla Kara.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu as fait ton devoir et je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ça. »

« Avec un peu de repos et de bonne séance de radiation solaire tu seras vite sur pied. » La rassura-t-elle.

« Oui, mais désormais nous avons la certitude que tu es la cible Kara. Les ouvriers dans le SAS étaient juste un appât. » Dit J'onn.

« Ils ont étaient tazés puis conduis dans le SAS, avant l'explosion. » Précisa James.

L'explication de James concordait parfaitement avec le récit que lui avait fait l'ouvrier juste avant qu'on ne tente de la gazer.

« Toujours aucune idée sur l'identité du commanditaire ? » Demanda Kara.

« On a plusieurs idées mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. Je suis entrain de travailler sur l'expertise du détonateur qu'on a retrouvé dans les décombres de l'usine. Peut-être qu'on trouvera où ils se sont procuré ça et du fournisseur on pourra peut-être remonter la piste jusqu'à eux. » Répondit Winn en faisant signe qu'il allait se remettre au travail de ce pas. J'onn suivit le mouvement en rappelant à Kara qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose.

Kara se tourna vers James.

« Le gardien va encore avoir du travail… Je suis désolée… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'adore botter des fesses ! »

Kara souffla un rire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle ne supportait pas d'être une victime. Elle ne supportait pas d'être celle que l'on doit protéger. Bref, toute cette situation la mettait en colère et si Alex n'était pas là, elle serait déjà sortie de son lit pour enquêter de son côté. Afin que ce cauchemar prenne fin. Elle voulait retrouver sa vie, elle voulait redevenir la protectrice de National City.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser entrevous. Je retourne au journal. »

 _« Le journal ! Lena ! »_

Soudain, Kara se sentit paniquer à l'idée que Lena ait pu tenter de la joindre ses deux derniers jours et ne se soit à nouveau heurté au silence.

« Comment as-tu couvert ma disparition ? » S'empressa de demander la journaliste à son patron.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Lena n'est pas venue au journal pendant ton coma. Elle m'a appelé pour m'informer qu'elle serait un peu moins disponible les prochains jours. Et qu'elle me laissait carte blanche. »

Kara fronça les sourcils, cela ne ressemblait pas à Lena.

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a donné une raison ? »

James hocha les épaules en soupirant.

« Non. Mystère. »

L'air soucieux de Kara n'échappa à l'œil averti de sa sœur.

 _Le soir suivant, appartement de Kara._

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » Demanda Alex en posant un plaid sur les jambes de sa sœur recroquevillée sur le canapé une tasse de thé entre les mains.

« Oui maman. » Répondit Kara amusée de voir sa sœur se conduire avec elle comme une vraie mère poule.

« J'aurais quand même préféré que tu restes encore un jour ou deux jours en observation au DEO. »

« Je vais bien Alex. J'avais vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi. » Répondit Kara en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Alex s'exécuta en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, puis colla sa tête contre la sienne.

« Ne me refais plus jamais une frayeur pareille Danvers ! »

Kara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Si J'onn n'avait pas besoin de moi pour les recherches je serais restée dormir ici avec toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller. Allez faire votre devoir Agent Danvers ! »

Alex déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et se remit sur ses jambes.

« Tu te reposes ! Interdiction de bouger d'ici jusqu'à demain. »

« Oui mon capitaine ! » Répondit Kara en mimant un salut militaire.

« Je mange, je prends une douche et je me mets au lit. La patiente modèle. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Alex récupéra sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Eh Kara ! Interdiction d'allumer la télévision, les flashs infos te sont interdits jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

« Yep ! Je n'allumerai pas la télévision, les flashs infos me sont interdit, ainsi je ne serai pas tentée ! » Répéta Kara pour rassurer sa sœur.

Une fois seule dans l'appartement, Kara leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant. Devant Alex elle faisait bonne figure mais dans sa tête la jeune femme avait envie d'hurler.

Elle était passée à deux doigts de la mort et elle ne pouvait pas poursuivre les coupables. Cruelle situation… Insoutenable situation…

Kara jeta un œil aux magazines que sa sœur lui avait laissé sous la main pour l'aider à passer le temps. La jeune femme commença à les feuilleter plus pour regarder les images que pour faire la lecture. Soudain, dans une des chroniques d'un grand magazine de mode elle tomba sur une photo de Lena Luthor shootée à la sortie d'un vernissage. Kara regarda la date de l'article qui datait du mois dernier.

 _« Top 10 des femmes influentes les plus glamours. »_

Le titre fît sourire Kara, elle s'empressa de lire le petit encadré sous la photo de son amie.

 _« Pour la seconde année consécutive la femme d'affaire Lena Luthor, PDG de LCorp est notre numéro 1. »_

 _« La sculpturale Lena Luthor semble indétrônable tant cette année encore elle nous a régalé lors de ses apparitions publiques. Jamais de faute de goût chez cette grande amatrice de mode. Grace à elle chères lectrices vous avez pu découvrir de jeunes créateurs qui ont su sublimer sa beauté naturelle. Lena Luthor est une femme d'affaire milliardaire mais aussi une scientifique reconnue pour ses nombreuses recherches, c'est aussi une femme de cœur puisqu'elle participe à de nombreuses œuvres caritatives et sa fondation mécène des causes humanitaires partout dans le monde. Elle est un véritable modèle pour toutes les jeunes entrepreneuse du pays qui admirent sa réussite et sa capacité à sans cesse innover. Une tête bien faite dans un corps sain, Lena Luthor fait tomber toutes les idées reçues sur les chefs d'entreprises. On adore ! Elle est l'incarnation de la femme glamour 2017._

Kara se prit à sourire à la lecture de l'article. Elle fixa à nouveau la photo puis fût prise de l'irrésistible envie de décrocher son portable pour appeler la _« femme influente la plus glamour de l'année. »_

Elle jeta un œil à la pendule pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop tard et se décida à appeler.

 _« … »_

 _« … »_

 _« Kara ! »_

A l'intonation de sa voix, Kara savait que la brune souriait et cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

« Bonsoir la femme la plus influente et la plus glamour de l'année. »

Un éclat de rire tonitruant retentit. Le rire de Lena était un véritable enchantement pour les oreilles de Kara. Elle venait de vivre un enfer et entendre son amie lui faisait du bien.

« Je vois que vous avez de très mauvaises lectures Miss Danvers. » Finit par répondre Lena en riant.

« Quoi ? Je le trouve super cet article, tu me l'avais caché ! »

« Si je te parlais de tout ce qu'on écrit sur moi on ne ferait que parler de presse. »

« Peu importe je tenais à te féliciter. » Plaisanta Kara.

« Je vais prendre tes félicitations. Je te remercie, lectrice de magazine de mode ! Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des infidélités à mon magazine ! »

« Seulement quand on parle de toi. »

« Alors dans ce cas j'en suis honorée. »

Kara prit une voix plus sérieuse.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« …Bien, bien. Désolée de ne pas être passée au journal ni de t'avoir appelé ces derniers jours. Je suis assez occupée. »

 _« Et ça tombait bien. »_ Pensa Kara en repensant à son coma.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'accapare autant ? » Demanda Kara curieuse.

Il y eût un léger blanc.

« …Oh tu sais les affaires… »

Kara fronça les sourcils, elle sentait que Lena ne lui disait pas tout.

« Et toi comment ça va ? » S'empressa de demander à son tour la brune.

« …Super, en pleine forme ! » Répondit Kara avec un ton qui sonnait tout aussi faux que celui de Lena trois secondes auparavant.

Nouveau silence.

« Tu me manques. » Lâcha Kara d'une petite voix.

« Tu me manques aussi. » Répondit Lena.

« On se voit bientôt ? »

« Oui bientôt c'est promis. » Répondit Lena avant de raccrocher.

A des kilomètres de là, en périphérie de la ville Lena Luthor assise à l'arrière de sa limousine se sentait soudainement triste. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à Kara. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler de ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment mais cela lui était impossible.

La porte de la limousine s'ouvrit et Liliane Luthor prit place à côté de sa fille.

Le lendemain matin, Kara se leva en bien meilleure forme que la veille. Une bonne nuit de sommeil dans son lit avait été salvateur. Bientôt, elle aurait recouvré toutes ses capacités.

Elle prit place sur son tabouret de cuisine pour déguster son café lorsqu'elle réalisa que son plan de travail était toujours en miette.

 _« Il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de ça… »_ Pensa-t-elle en changeant de place.

La sonnerie de son portable se mit à résonner, c'était sa sœur.

 _« Kara ? Bonne nouvelle ! »_

« Vous avez trouvé une piste ? »

 _« Oui nous savons d'où provenait les explosifs de l'usine. »_

« Génial ! »

 _« J'onn est en route avec le revendeur, nous allons l'interroger. »_

Kara se sentit respirer à nouveau, enfin ils avaient une piste.

 _« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

« Très bien, je pense même reprendre le travail. »

 _« De quel travail tu parles ? »_ Demanda sa sœur soupçonneuse.

« Le journal Alex. Le journal ! »

 _« Dans ce cas je te donne l'autorisation. »_ Dit-elle sur le ton de l'humour pour faire enrager sa sœur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'autorisation. » Pesta Kara.

 _« Je t'appel dès que j'ai du nouveau ! »_

« Bye. » Répondit Kara en soupirant.

Souhaitant recouvrer ses forces au plus vite, Kara décida de se rendre au travail à pied sans utiliser ses pouvoirs, comme monsieur et madame tout le monde.

En cette heure matinale les rues étaient en pleine effervescence. Le centre-ville de National City était toujours noir de monde à l'heure d'ouverture des bureaux. Kara s'arrêta à un kiosque à journaux pour acheter la presse nationale. Elle aimait se plonger dans les articles de journalistes prestigieux dont elle admirait le travail. Ils étaient des modèles pour la reporter débutante qu'elle était. Soudain un journal attira son attention. Supergirl était en couverture et le titre était :

 _« Qu'est devenue Supergirl ? »_

L'accident à l'usine avait fait les gros titres ces derniers jours et tous se demandaient si Supergirl avait survécu vu qu'elle n'était pas réapparue depuis son évacuation en état de coma.

Kara sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. D'ici quelques jours toutes les unes ressembleraient à celle-ci. Et cela la dévastait.

En arrivant au journal elle se rendit directement dans le bureau d'Olsen. Elle avait besoin de savoir comment s'était passée la veille du gardien en son absence. Il lui raconta comment il avait empêché le casse d'une bijouterie et mit trois criminels derrière les barreaux. Kara l'écouta raconter sa nuit d'action non sans une certaine jalousie. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était mise sur la touche pourtant cela lui semblait durer depuis des mois. Elle réalisa à quel point Kara Danvers avait besoin d'être Supergirl pour assurer son équilibre.

Au regard triste de Kara, James devina qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'être aussi exalté lorsqu'il lui faisait son compte rendu. Aussi, il essaya de minimiser la montée d'adrénaline et le frisson qui l'avait parcouru de la tête au pied face au danger.

« Kara, si on te demande de rester à l'écart c'est pour ta propre sécurité. »

« Je sais ! » Souffla Kara agacée qu'on lui répète continuellement la même chose.

« …Je disais ta propre sécurité mais aussi celle des habitants de National City. » Poursuivit son ami.

Kara écarquilla les yeux.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et bien, si celui qui t'a tendu un piège te crois morte, il ne mettra plus la vie des gens en danger pour te tendre une embuscade… » Lui expliqua James, un peu surpris que Kara n'ait pas toute seule envisagé la chose sous cet angle.

Kara réalisa alors, que son envie i réfrénée de retourner sur le terrain risquait de causer plus de mal que de bien. Son insaisissable adversaire avait non seulement réussi à faire d'elle une victime mais aussi une menace.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans le calme le plus plat. Kara s'ennuyait fermement. Elle qui avait l'habitude de vivre à cent à l'heure se morfondait avec ce changement de régime. Si bien qu'elle n'avait de cesse d'harceler ses amis pour glaner des infos. Et aux peu de mots qu'elle parvint à obtenir de la part de sa sœur, de Winn et de J'onn elle devina bien vite qu'ils la maintenaient volontairement dans l'ignorance. Ils avaient forcément avancé mais ils la tenaient hors du coup. Kara se surprit à passer de longues minutes à compter le nombre d'étoiles qui défilaient sur l'écran de veille de son ordinateur.

 _Pendant ce temps à quelques blocs de là._

« Winn tu me reçois ? »

 _« 5/5 Danvers ! »_

« Nous nous apprêtons à entrer. »

 _« Reçu. »_

Alex vérifia une nouvelle fois son fusil d'assaut avant de faire signe à ses hommes de bondir hors du fourgon. Le détachement se déploya autour du bâtiment.

Un entrepôt désaffecté que le revendeur des explosifs avait décrit comme étant le lieu où il avait livré la marchandise.

Son gilet par balle serré sur sa poitrine, l'agent Danvers dirigeait la manœuvre d'infiltration. Le périmètre était bouclé, s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur il ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

La pression autour d'Alex Danvers était énorme, cette mission ne devait pas se solder par un échec. Il en allait de la vie de sa sœur. Ce bâtiment était leur seule piste pour remonter jusqu'au responsable de tout ce chao. Il fallait que l'assaut soit parfait sans quoi l'enquête repartirait de zéro.

Alex se tenait juste à côté de la porte, elle donnait ses consignes militaires en silence. Ses gestes étaient précis et déterminés. A l'issue d'un décompte elle et ses hommes enfoncèrent les portes et s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment. Des agents passèrent par les toits, d'autres par l'arrière sans savoir ce qu'ils découvriraient à l'intérieur…

 _« RAS. »_

 _« RAS. »_

 _« RAS. »_

L'imposant entrepôt était inoccupé. A part un chariot élévateur duquel se dégageait une forte odeur d'huile de vidange et quelques caisses en bois, il n'y avait rien.

« Fouillez-moi ça. » Ordonna Alex en grinçant des dents. Rageuse de ne pas être tombée nez-à-nez avec ces types cagoulés qui avaient investi les docks quelques jours auparavant.

Alex balayait du regard l'intérieur du bâtiment espérant trouver un indice lorsqu'un de ses hommes lui fît signe d'approcher.

Le soldat se tenait devant l'une des caisses en bois de laquelle un fin file rouge dépassait.

A peine Alex eût le temps de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait qu'un bip sonore retentit.

« Bombe ! » Hurla Alex en faisant signe a ses hommes d'évacuer les lieux.

Elle se mît à courir en direction de la sortie et n'avait pas fait plus d'une dizaine de mètres que la bombe explosa. La déflagration projeta Alex dans les airs. La jeune femme fît un vol plané de plusieurs mètres avant d'aller s'écraser sur le sol à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Lorsque les débris provoqués par le souffle de l'explosion furent retombés Alex se remit lentement sur ses jambes. Autour d'elle plusieurs hommes étaient à terre. L'agent Danvers gémit, elle avait une sale entaille à la tête et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait de se produire et reprendre ses esprits.

 _« Alex ! Alex ! Réponds-moi ! »_ Hurlait Winn dans son oreillette.

La jeune femme tituba vers la sortie jusqu'à retrouver la lumière du jour. Les renforts restés à l'extérieur vinrent immédiatement porter assistance aux blessés.

 _« Agent Danvers vous me recevez ! »_ j'onn avait pris le relais à son oreille.

Haletante Alex finit par répondre :

« Je…Je…vous reçois… »

 _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

« … Une bombe…Ces salauds nous attendaient avec une putain de bombe ! » Cracha Alex en serrant les points.

La jeune femme essaya de refaire la chronologie des événements dans sa tête, elle pensait à quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« …Il y avait une caisse… Un fil rouge…Et ce bruit…Ce bruit juste avant que la bombe ne se déclenche. »

 _« Un détonateur à distance… Pas une minuterie. »_ Pensa Alex en ouvrant grand les yeux tout en balayant du regard les immeubles autour d'elle.

« Winn ce n'était pas une minuterie, quelqu'un nous observe et a déclenché la bombe à distance. »

L'informaticien qui avait immédiatement saisit ce que cela signifiait s'empressa de pianoter sur son clavier en répondant :

 _« Je sors une image satellite tout de suite et je fais une analyse des signaux dans le périmètre. »_

« Où tu te caches enfoiré… » Grogna Alex en scrutant chaque fenêtre de chaque immeuble a portée de vue.

Soudain, une faible lueur provenant d'un toit attira son attention cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais cela suffit à alerter la jeune femme.

 _« Des jumelles. »_

« Winn je crois que je l'ai, l'immeuble à 300m Sud-Est. » Dit-elle en faisant signe à ses hommes de bouger.

 _« Alex il y a du mouvement sur ce toit, je vois trois…Non quatre hommes ils font mouvement ! »_

« C'est eux ! » Affirma Alex en se dirigeant vers son véhicule à toute allure. Cette fois-ci pas question qu'ils lui échappent.

 _« Fais vite ! »_ Pensa Winn avant de dire à voix haute :

« J'onn peut être que… J'onn ? j'onn ? »

 _Sur le toit de l'immeuble._

« On est repéré ! On remballe. » Cria l'homme qui tenait les jumelles de surveillances. Il fît signe à ses comparses en tenue de commando de plier bagage.

Deux hommes eurent le temps de s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble avant qu'une tornade ne s'abatte sur le toit.

« Mais bon-sang t'es qui toi ? » S'exclama le chef du groupe.

Le Martien rétorqua :

« Celui qui va te mettre sous les verrous ! »

Les deux hommes cagoulés mirent J'onn en joue et déchargèrent les munitions de leurs fusils automatiques sur lui. J'onn évita les projectiles et parvint à faucher un premier assaillant qui tomba par-dessus le parapet avant de faire une chute mortelle de plusieurs étages.

Le chef continua d'arroser l'extraterrestre de projectiles. J'onn fondit sur lui à une vitesse vertigineuse pour abattre son poing sur son visage. L'homme fût projeté violement sur le sol, désarmé, le visage ensanglanté il regarda impuissant le Martien marcher jusqu'à lui.

« Tu crois avoir gagné le monstre ? » Lui demanda l'homme en dévoilant ses dents tâchées de rouge.

« C'est terminé ! » Répondit J'onn en s'apprêtant à empoigner le terroriste.

« Ce n'est pas terminé, ce n'est que le commencement ! » Rétorqua l'homme en poussant un rire démoniaque crachant son sang aux pieds du Martien.

C'est alors qu'une série de coups de feu retentit, J'onn relâcha sa vigilance un bref instant et l'homme en profita pour avaler une capsule de cyanure.

Le voyant suffoquer J'onn se rua vers lui pour tenter de lui faire recracher le poison, mais il était déjà trop tard…

Au même moment, Alex venait de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. S'ensuivit un feu nourri, les terroristes remontèrent dans l'escalier en déchargeant leurs munitions sur les hommes du DEO. Une chose était sûre ils ne comptaient pas se rendre. Ces mercenaires étaient des forcenés, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'échapper et pourtant ils n'entendaient pas baisser les armes.

L'agent Danvers parvint à déployer ses hommes au rez-de-chaussée et progressa prudemment en direction des marches. Tandis que les deux hommes s'étaient repliés au premier étage.

« Rendez-vous, vous êtes cernés ! » Hurla-t-elle en gravissant les marches une à une le canon de son fusil pointé sur le palier.

Il n'y eût aucune réponse.

Soudain, un des assaillants surgit en haut des marches la menaçant de son arme, Alex l'abattit d'une balle dans la tête sans préavis.

 _« Bon sang ! Il m'en faut un vivant ! »_ Grogna Alex en accélérant son ascension.

Une fois sur le palier elle progressa à l'étage à la recherche du second terroriste. Il ne lui fallût pas longtemps pour tomber sur la dépouille de l'homme. Le terroriste n'avait plus de munition sur lui et avait choisi de se donner la mort de la même façon que son chef.

J'onn apparut à côté d'Alex, il avait repris forme humaine.

« Je n'ai pas eu plus de chance… » L'informa son supérieur, la mine défaite.

« Merde ! » Ragea l'agent Danvers en tapant contre le mur.

 _Quelques heures plus tard au siège du DEO._

L'agent Danvers était furieuse, sa mission était un échec, pire elle avait perdu deux de ses hommes dans l'explosion. Elle appréhendait déjà la réaction de Kara lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait la nouvelle. Nul doute que Kara se sentirait responsable et culpabiliserait de ne pas avoir été présente pour sauver les agents du DEO.

Désormais, leur seule chance de progresser dans leur enquête était de faire parler les morts. Aussi à peine soignée de ses blessures, Alex s'était rendue en salle d'autopsie pour découvrir qui étaient ces mystérieux mercenaires prêts à mourir pour leur cause. Elle prit des photos de leurs visages, leurs empreintes digitales, observa attentivement leurs tatouages. Puis, elle apporta le tout à Winn pour qu'il fasse tourner à plein régime ses moteurs de recherches.

« Tu as fait de ton mieux, Alex. » Affirma J'onn en posant sa main sur l'épaule de celle qu'il aimait comme sa fille.

« C'était des professionnels, sans doute d'anciens militaires. Comme homme de main fidèle ont peu dire que leur employeur ne pouvait pas trouver mieux. Ils ont préféré mourir plutôt que de se faire prendre. »

« Peut-être redoutaient-ils plus la colère de leur chef et ce qu'il pourrait leur faire subir en cas d'échec. Cette mort-là a dû leur sembler plus douce.»

« Qui a-t-il de pire que la mort ? »

« La souffrance Alex, une longue et douloureuse agonie… »

Alex sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

« Et puis lorsque l'on est conditionné, on est prêt à mourir pour une cause qui nous semble juste. Dans le cas présent, ils étaient prêts à mourir pour que le reste des leurs parviennent à éradiquer Supergirl. Je l'ai lu dans le regard du soldat avant qu'il ne s'empoisonne. Il haït les gens comme moi. Ils veulent éradiquer les extraterrestres de la surface de la terre et quoi de plus logique que de commencer par la plus puissante d'entre nous. Par celle qui nous protège tous. » Expliqua J'onn.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Alex Danvers. Un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit, elle tremblait pour sa petite sœur.

Cela faisait des années que Kara n'avait passé une journée aussi ennuyeuse. James lui avait bien confié quelques tâches pour l'occuper en plus de son travail habituel mais cela n'avait pas suffi à combler le vide ressentit par la jeune femme en étant contrainte de renoncer à ses activités de superhéroïne. Elle rentra chez elle à pied de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait au matin. La jeune femme avait bien essayé de joindre sa sœur, mais celle-ci n'avait pris aucun de ses appels depuis le début de l'après-midi. Sans doute était-elle trop occupée à traquer les responsables de sa situation.

A peine avait-elle passée le seuil de sa porte que la jeune femme se mit à faire les cents pas dans son appartement. Et c'est sans même s'en rendre compte qu'elle se mît à marcher à une vitesse impossible à atteindre pour le commun des mortels. Ses forces étaient revenues, elle avait recouvré la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Et cela la frustra plus encore.

Toutes les cinq minutes elle scrutait l'écran de son téléphone attendant désespérément que celui-ci ne se mette à sonner. Mais l'appareil s'obstinait à rester muet. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de calmer son anxiété. Il fallait qu'elle se détende sans quoi elle finirait par traverser cette fenêtre pour voler à travers le ciel de National City. Et son ennemi invisible comprendrait qu'il n'était pas venu à bout de la femme d'acier et menacerait à nouveau la ville. En soupirant à cette idée la jeune femme pensa qu'écouter un peu de musique l'aiderait peut-être à apaiser sa nervosité.

Elle alluma sa chaine hifi et commença à inspecter les CD sur son étagère. Kara aimait la musique et était curieuse de tous les styles. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout était le jazz. Aucun grand standard de jazz n'avait de secret pour elle. Kara qui avait une si jolie voix avait ses idoles Billie Holiday, Nina Simone, Etta James, Ella Fitzgerald en faisaient partie. La jeune femme adorait chanter, et fredonnait souvent par-dessus le disque.

Mais lorsqu'elle était déprimée elle aimait tout simplement écouter la version de _« Over the Rainbow »_ de Rosemary Clooney. Kara lança le disque et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, elle ferma les yeux un moment en faisant le vide dans son esprit se laissant envahir par la mélodie. Pendant un bref instant, elle trouva la paix.

Cette chanson elle l'avait découverte très jeune. A son arrivée sur terre alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, sa mère adoptive la lui fît écouter pour l'aider à surmonter son chagrin. Kara se remémora alors les interminables nuits blanches qu'elle avait passée à pleurer la disparition de ses parents. Pendant des mois, elle s'était penchée à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour contempler le ciel étoilé tout en pleurant à chaude larme un monde qui n'existait plus que dans sa mémoire. Elle avait survécu à des moments aussi pénibles que la perte de ses parents, elle avait survécu à ce nouveau monde dont elle ignorait tout. Jamais, elle ne s'était laissée abattre.

Et malgré qu'elle eût frôlé la mort quelques jours auparavant, Kara réalisa qu'elle survivrait encore longtemps, elle surmonterait encore ce nouvel obstacle sur sa route.

La chanson venait à peine de toucher à sa fin enchainant sur un autre titre lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre sa sœur. L'éphémère moment de quiétude venait de passer…

« Alex ! Mais où étais-tu passée ? Je t'ais appelé toute l'après-midi ! »

« Longue histoire… » Souffla sa sœur avec un air d'excuse avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Kara en posant un dossier sur la table basse devant elle. Pressée elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ôter sa veste.

« Merde Alex mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la tête ? Est-ce que ça va ? » S'affola Kara en saisissant le visage de sa sœur pour l'examiner de plus près.

Alex lui fît lâcher prise d'un geste de la main en certifiant qu'elle allait bien. Elle n'avait pas de temps pour ça.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.» Dit-elle en ouvrant le dossier et en déposant des photos devant Kara qui prit un air dégoûté. Des photos d'autopsies…

« Qui sont ces gars ? » L'interrogea Kara.

Alex se tourna vers sa sœur et entreprit de lui résumer les événements de l'après-midi. Le visage de Kara se décomposa au rythme de ses mots. L'agent du DEO conclut son histoire en déclarant :

« Winn a cherché partout une correspondance pour trouver dans les registres l'identité de ces gars. Et il n'a rien trouvé du tout, c'est comme si ces mecs venaient de débarquer sur terre. Quelqu'un a effacé toute trace de leur existence. »

Kara fit une tête d'enterrement :

« Woh ! Alors on a toujours rien ? »

C'est alors que le visage d'Alex s'illumina. Kara comprit immédiatement à son regard pétillant et à son sourire que sa sœur avait fait une découverte lui donnant une nouvelle piste.

« Cet homme-là ! Celui qui menait le groupe, Winn a retrouvé une photo de lui dans un journal de Washington daté de dix-sept-ans. Son nom est Devon Millers c'était l'un des gardes du corps de… Regarde la photo. »

Alex tendit la photocopie de l'article de journal à sa sœur qui écarquilla les yeux en grand bouche bée.

« Le jeune homme à côté de lui c'est…C'est… »

« Le jeune Lex Luthor. » Lui confirma sa sœur.

Le corps tout entier de Kara se figea à la simple évocation de ce nom.

« Je ne comprends pas… Lex est en prison à Metropolis. »

« Exacte. Mais, une fois qu'on a retrouvé son identité on a réussi à trouver d'avantage d'élément. Devon était un fidèle de Lex, il est resté à ses côtés jusqu'à sa chute. Mais, il a disparu quand Lex a été incarcéré ce qu'il a fait depuis…Nul ne le sait. Mais j'ai la ferme conviction que notre cher Devon a poursuivi l'œuvre de son patron malgré son absence… Il a dû se trouver un nouveau mentor. Et qu'elle organisation agissant dans l'ombre veut éradiquer toute forme extraterrestre ? »

« Cadmus ! » Répondit Kara stupéfaite.

« Bingo ! »

« Tu penses que Cadmus est derrière tout ça ? Mais comment est-ce possible nous avons fait tomber cette organisation il y a plus d'un an. Je croyais qu'on en avait terminé avec eux ! »

« On a coupé la queue du serpent mais pas la tête. » Rétorqua Alex.

« Liliane Luthor ! » S'écria Kara était stupéfaite.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Cette vipère de Liliane Luthor était partie sans demander son reste après la crise Daxamite. Depuis, elle n'en avait plus entendu parler, elle n'y pensait même plus d'ailleurs.

Imaginant la mère de Lena ruinée, sans appuie et en cavale jamais elle n'avait pensé que Liliane soit capable de remonter son organisation du moins pas dans un délai aussi court.

« Compte tenu de son passif, Liliane est notre suspecte numéro 1. » Affirma Alex des flammes dans les yeux.

« Doucement, il se pourrait très bien que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tu as raison, mais Devon a suivis la folie du fils il pouvait très bien suivre la démence de la mère. Surtout qu'il avait de bonne raison de vouloir se venger lui aussi. »

Kara se frotta le visage en soupirant, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de plus mauvaise nouvelle que celle-ci.

« Kara il faut absolument qu'on sache si Liliane Luthor est de retour en ville...»

C'est alors que Kara réalisa une vérité plus sombre. Si Liliane Luthor était la responsable, alors qu'elle était l'implication de Lena dans tout cela. Etait-elle seulement au courant du retour de sa mère ? Et si c'était le cas pourquoi le lui avait-elle caché ?

Le cœur de Kara se serra en imaginant que Lena ait pu lui dissimuler une chose aussi importante. Elle qui lui faisait une entière confiance, elle vivrait cela comme une véritable trahison.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre Kara mais peut être que Lena… Enfin, ça me dévaste de te dire ça mais imagine qu'elle soit impliquée. » Dit Alex en marchant sur des œufs tant elle savait la pente glissante.

« Non… Non c'est impossible…Lena ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! »

« Kara… » Lui murmura sa sœur en posant une main sur son bras.

La kryptonienne se releva d'un bond, la colère se lisait sur son visage.

« Non ! Je suis persuadée que Lena n'a rien à voir dans tout ça ! »

Elle avait beau l'affirmer avec son cœur, tout dans sa tête lui criait de se méfier. Kara repensa aux réponses évasives de son amie concernant son mystérieux rendez-vous, mais aussi de la distance qu'elle avait mise entre elle et Catco ces derniers jours… Malheureusement ces coïncidences concordaient parfaitement avec les éléments de sa sœur.

« Si Liliane est derrière tout ça et si Lena est de mèche alors il y a fort à parier qu'à l'instant où nous parlons Liliane te sait toujours en vie. Et dans ce cas… Elle risque à nouveau de te tendre un piège. » Expliqua Alex à contre cœur.

Une terrible pensée envahit Kara, elle avait parlé avec Lena pas plus tard qu'hier. Et si l'infernale Liliane Luthor avait révélé son identité secrète à sa fille et que Lena agisse par vengeance…

Peut-être que l'attitude de la PDG de LCorp à son égard était une façon de semer le trouble dans son esprit… Ces sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis pour elle… Ce baiser échangé… Etais-ce vrai ? Ou cela faisait-il parti d'un plan machiavélique insufflé par la reine mère de la dynastie Luthor à sa fille ?

Kara avait l'impression que la terre tournait subitement beaucoup plus vite, lui donnant le tournis jusqu'à la nausée.

« Non…Non il doit y avoir une explication… » Se persuada Kara. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, cela ne devait pas être vrai.

« J'onn a lancé un avis de recherche. Tout le DEO est désormais aux trousses de Liliane. Si elle est en ville nous finirons par le savoir. Nous espérons que tu pourras nous aider… Avec Lena… Je sais que vous êtes proches Kara mais ne te laisse pas aveugler par tes sentiments. Des hommes innocents sont morts aujourd'hui.» Lui rappela sa sœur.

« Je m'occupe de Lena. » Affirma Supergirl.

* * *

 **Les choses s'accélèrent...**

 **Kara sort du coma et je pense que la réalité qui se présente à elle est plus effrayante qu'un cauchemars**

 **je trouvais que la chanson "Over the Rainbow" correspondait bien à ce qu'elle vivait**

 **Lena se montre mystérieuse, distante...**

 **Alex manque de peu de se faire tuer...**

 **Beaucoup de soupçons planent sur le clan Luthor...**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ;)**

 **J'ai adoré écrire le chap 7 je le publierai dans quelques jours ;)**

* * *

 **En réponse à vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent :**

 **Skippy1701** J'avoue que je n'ai pas épargné Supergirl... Mais c'est le lot des Super héros :)

 **Tim kom Trikru** Tu étais à rien d'avoir raison concernant Alex lol mais non elle a survécu ;)

 **Clexa 38469** Désolée je ne vois pas toujours les reviews tout de suite mais je finis toujours par répondre ;)

Cruelle moi? Tu as lu mes précédentes FF donc tu sais bien que je n'inflige jamais rien aux personnages sans que cela ne serve un but bien précis. Alors oui parfois c'est dur mais la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille... A bientôt :)

 **DroDrov** Excellente question Lena va t elle donner une deuxième chance à sa mère?

La relation entre Liliane et sa fille est complexe, Lena a certaine fragilité la concernant on en saura plus par la suite.

 **GeekGirlG** Bienvenue ;) je t'ai rep par MP

 **toup** Non rien... MDR


	7. At last

**Chapitre 7 « At last »**

 _Le lendemain matin._

Après le départ de sa sœur, Kara avait longuement réfléchis à la façon de régler cet épineux problème. Une confrontation directe avec Lena ne lui semblait pas être une excellente idée. Aussi, Kara pensa que le meilleure moyen pour découvrir la vérité était d'avancer à petits pas, d'enquêter en toute discrétion sans bousculer son amie qu'elle s'avait extrêmement fébrile lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Comme toujours Kara allait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, car jusqu'à présent Lena s'était toujours montrée à la hauteur de ses espérances et de la confiance qu'elle avait mis en elle.

A plusieurs reprises Kara tenta d'appeler son amie mais elle se heurta à son répondeur. Chose inhabituelle pour cette femme d'affaire qui répondait toujours à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Stressée par ce silence, Kara avait décidée de rompre sa mise à pied et avait volé jusqu'au siège de LCorp. Et c'est avec la boule au ventre qu'elle constata que le bureau de la femme d'affaire était éteint. Supergirl avait ensuite survolé la ville pendant une bonne partie de la nuit pour retrouver sa trace, sans succès.

Sans avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit Kara se rendit à CatCo en espérant que Lena finirait par pointer le bout de son nez. Mais, elle fût une nouvelle fois déroutée d'apprendre que Lena avait annulé la réunion quotidienne. Plus les minutes passaient plus Kara craignait qu'il ne soit arrivé malheur à la jeune femme.

« Kara, on peut se voir dans mon bureau. J'ai à te parler. » Lui dit James avec le regard des mauvais jours.

Son ami prit appui sur son bureau et invita la journaliste à s'asseoir.

« Je préfère rester debout. » Lui répondit Kara en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Winn m'a mis au courant Kara… Et il faut que je te révèle quelque chose. »

« Je t'écoute. » Répondit Kara en se demandant si ce que son ami s'apprêtait à lui dire pouvait encore empirer les choses.

« La nuit où Lena t'a reconduite chez toi. Lors de ma ronde j'ai assisté à une agression dans les quartiers nord. »

« Tu as arrêté quelqu'un ? »

« A vrai dire je n'ai pas eu à le faire, celle que je pensais être une victime s'est montrée assez féroce pour mettre ses assaillants en déroute. »

Kara fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes.

« C'était Lena Kara. »

Kara déglutit.

« Elle marchait seule au milieu de la nuit dans ce coupe gorge lorsque deux voleurs lui sont tombés dessus. Elle a sorti un revolver et les a mis en joue. Ils ont pris la fuite. »

 _« C'était le soir où Lena disait avoir un rendez-vous. »_ Se remémora Kara.

Imaginer Lena en danger lui tordait déjà les boyaux mais l'imaginer avec une arme dans les mains cela lui sembla étrangement plus angoissant encore…

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas… » S'interrogea la journaliste à voix haute.

« C'est exactement ce que je me suis demandé. »

Kara se sentit à nouveau fiévreuse, son sang battait à ses tempes. En serrant les dents elle demanda sèchement :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt ? »

James fût surpris de la réaction de son amie.

« Et bien parce que je ne voulais pas que tu m'accuse de la discréditer sans raison. En fait je voulais justement éviter ce genre de réaction. » Dit-il en la pointant du doigt pour lui faire comprendre que sa réaction était excessive.

Kara réalisa alors que le ton qu'elle venait d'employer n'était pas juste envers James. Elle inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme.

« Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec Liliane Luthor n'est-ce pas ? »

James acquiesça à contre cœur. Et Kara devait se rendre à l'évidence, il y avait peu de chance pour que les balades en solitaire au milieu de la nuit dans le quartier le plus mal famé de National City ne soit un passe-temps de Lena Luthor.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit James. » Dit Kara avant de tourner les talons, bien vite rattrapée par la voix de son ami dans son dos.

« Kara attends… »

La jeune femme fît demi-tour.

James s'approcha d'elle et comme s'il avait senti qu'elle en avait besoin il la prit dans ses bras en lui disant d'une voix douce :

« J'espère sincèrement me tromper Kara. J'espère qu'il y a une autre explication à tout ça.»

« Moi aussi. » Murmura Kara d'une voix fébrile en enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

 _Une heure plus tard, siège de LCorp._

Les révélations de James avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Kara. Elle n'allait pas attendre que Lena se manifeste, si Lena ne venait pas à Kara, Kara irait à Lena.

« C'est impossible pour le moment Miss Danvers. Miss Luthor est en réunion. » L'informa l'assistante.

« Faites-lui savoir que je suis là, il faut absolument que je lui parle. » Insista Kara.

« C'est inutile elle ne prendra pas l'appel. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kara imagine déjà Liliane Luthor entrain de siroter un malt dans le bureau de sa fille. Sans même prendre la peine d'y réfléchir, impulsive Kara emprunta le couloir en direction de la porte. Bien décidée à braver l'interdiction.

« Miss Danvers ! Arrêtez Miss Danvers ou j'appelle la sécurité ! » Cria l'assistante en décrochant son téléphone.

Kara leva la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait que faire de cette menace et c'est furieuse qu'elle poussa la porte du bureau sans même prendre le temps de taper. Sa colère retomba d'un seul coup pour laisser place à un profond sentiment de honte lorsqu'elle sentit le regard perçant de Lena sur elle ainsi que celui des deux hommes en costumes cravates qui la dévisageaient.

« Kara ? » Lança Lena surprise d'être ainsi interrompue.

« Bonj…Euh… »

Remise du choc d'avoir sursauté à l'entrée fracassante de son amie, Lena se leva de sa chaise en s'excusant auprès de ses interlocuteurs.

« Une minute je vous prie. » Leur dit-elle en allant rejoindre Kara qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Nous vous attendons Miss Luthor…Après tout le temps n'est que de l'argent n'est-ce pas ? » Ironisa l'un des deux hommes aux tempes grisonnantes.

Lena saisit le bras de Kara pour la tirer au fond de la pièce.

« Kara ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Lui demanda Lena à voix basse inquiétée par l'attitude étrange de son amie.

« Oui, pardon… Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. » Répondit-elle maladroitement en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Lena haussa les sourcils en lui soufflant :

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas te faire annoncer ? Ou tu sais… Frapper à la porte…»

Kara sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues se sentant encore plus idiote.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

« Cela ne peut pas attendre ? Kara je suis entrain de négocier un marché de plusieurs millions de dollars.»

Kara se sentit encore plus coupable.

« Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas réfléchis. »

Face à l'embarra de son amie, Lena posa une main sur son épaule en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

« Attends-moi à l'extérieur, je te promets que je te vois juste après. »

« Miss Luthor un problème ? » Demanda le vigile qui venait juste de débarquer dans le bureau.

Lena leva la main vers lui :

« Non, du tout aucun problème. Veuillez accompagner Miss Danvers en salle d'attente et demandez à ce que lui soit servi un rafraichissement. »

« Bien Miss Luthor. » Répondit le garde en invitant Kara à le suivre avec courtoisie.

« A toute à l'heure. » Dit Lena à Kara en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La dirigeante de LCorp referma la porte et se tourna vers les hommes d'affaires.

« Bien où en étions-nous ? »

« Vous me disiez que vous alliez augmenter votre offre de quelques millions. »

Lena souffla un rire.

« Vraiment ? Il me semblait avoir dit l'inverse. » Répondit-elle en souriant de la plaisanterie toute masculine du chef d'entreprise.

« Ah les femmes. » S'exclama-t-il le sourire aux lèvres en levant les mains au ciel.

« Continuez ainsi Monsieur Phillips et je baisse encore le montant de ma proposition. » Dit Lena en reprenant place dans son bureau tout en affichant son plus charmant sourire.

« Vous me désarmez Lena. » Dit le quinquagénaire qui se délectait de cette négociation.

Dans la salle d'attente, Kara agitait son pied frénétiquement et fuyait le regard réprobateur que lui adressait l'assistante de Lena.

Qu'allait-elle dire à Lena ? Maintenant qu'elle s'était grillée avec son entrée fracassante. Elle qui voulait enquêter discrètement… Il était certain que son attitude éveillait déjà les soupçons de la brune. Lena allait forcément la questionner sur les raisons de cette urgence. Tout à coup, Kara n'était plus aussi pressée de retrouver Lena.

Au bout d'une demi-heure elle vit les deux hommes ressortir du bureau.

 _« Cette femme est un requin. »_

 _« Vous avez raison Wilson. Elle est merveilleuse. Ça c'est une vraie femme !»_ Répondit le plus âgé un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

Une fois les hommes d'affaires partis, Kara patienta encore quelques minutes puis Clara lui fît signe que cette fois Miss Luthor était prête à la recevoir. Non sans manquer de la gratifier d'un regard assassin.

C'est le cœur battant la chamade que Kara pénétra dans le bureau. Lena était assise sur le canapé et lui fît signe de venir près d'elle.

« Encore désolée pour toute à l'heure j'espère que cela n'a pas nuis à ta négociation. »

« Oh non ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Philips est plein aux as, il négocie pour la forme, j'arrive toujours à mes fins. Je crois même qu'il ne signe jamais tout de suite juste pour me voir.»

Lena posa son coude sur le dossier du canapé et se tourna vers Kara. Ce regard… Kara réalisa à quel point il lui avait manqué.

« Je suis contente de te voir. » Dit Lena sur un ton tout à fait sérieux.

 _« Est-ce vrai ? »_

 _« Non impossible qu'elle mente ! Elle ne peut pas mentir en me regardant de la sorte. »_

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Lui répondit Kara.

Le vert fondit dans le bleu si intensément que Kara en eût le souffle coupé. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle était là dans un but précis et elle ne devait pas à nouveau céder au trouble qu'elle ressentait en présence de Lena.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qui t'arrive pour que tu aies pratiquement défoncé la porte de mon bureau ? » Lui demanda Lena sur un ton amusé.

« Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels, je me suis inquiétée. » Tenta de se justifier Kara.

Lena se sentit fondre, bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas donner les raisons de ce silence radio. Mais la déclaration de Kara la touchait au plus haut point.

« Je suis désolée Kara comme tu as pu le voir j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. »

« Tu as toujours du travail Lena. »

« Ça c'est bien vrai. » Rétorqua Lena en levant l'index comme si Kara venait de souligner un point important.

Non… Kara en était certaine Lena ne savait rien à son sujet. Elle ignorait toujours qu'elle était Supergirl. Son attitude n'était pas celle d'une femme blessée. Ou sinon c'est que Kara s'était lourdement trompée à son sujet et que Lena méritait un oscar.

Maintenant, il fallait découvrir ce qu'elle savait de Cadmus. Elle ne pouvait pas parler directement de Liliane Luthor sous peine de voir Lena se fermer comme une huitre.

« As-tu lu la presse ces jours-ci ? »

« Assez peu en fait. »

« Il y a eût un attentat dans une usine de produit chimique, je suis chargée d'écrire un article à ce sujet et je voulais savoir si tu en savais plus à propos de la société Stexs. »

« C'est terrible ce qui est arrivé là-bas. Je connais la directrice de l'entreprise, il m'est arrivée de travailler avec elle. »

« Tu pourrais me donner son contact ? Je vais essayer d'obtenir une interview. » Mentit la journaliste.

« Bien sûr sans problème. Clara te donnera ça en sortant. »

« Tu as des nouvelles de Supergirl ? » Demanda Lena.

« Non. Non. Absolument aucune. » Répondit Kara en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« J'espère qu'elle va bien… » Soupira Lena le visage grave.

Kara scruta le visage de Lena analysant chacune de ses expressions. Et elle en déduit toujours la même chose. Lena ne mentait pas, elle était sincère cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. » Affirma Kara pour rassurer son amie.

Il y eût un nouveau silence lorsque la journaliste demanda :

« Une sortie entre fille te tente ? J'ai bien envie de sortir ce soir. »

Lena afficha un sourire gêné.

« J'aimerai te dire oui, mais j'ai déjà un engagement pour ce soir. »

 _« Tu vas trainer dans le quartier nord ? »_

« Vous êtes bien mystérieuse Miss Luthor. Me cachez-vous un galant ? »

Lena se mit à tousser nerveusement.

« Si seulement… » Lâcha-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

 _« Quoi ?! »_

« Non ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. » Lui assura la brune.

« Et puis comment pourrais-je sortir avec quelqu'un alors que je n'ai pas une minute à moi ? » S'esclaffa la jeune femme comme si cette idée lui semblait saugrenue.

Kara se surprit à lorgner sur les lèvres pulpeuses et rosées de la jeune femme.

 _« Non mais ça va pas recommencer ! »_

« Oh allez…Lena sortons ce soir ! Tu as besoin de te détendre tu peux bien déplacer ce rendez-vous ! » Insista Kara en saisissant la main de Lena pour la tirer vers elle.

Geste qui arracha un rire à son amie.

« Oh… Kara j'aimerais tellement… »

En entendant ces mots et la façon si particulière dont Lena les avait prononcés Kara cessa de la secouer et plongea son regard dans celui de la brune. Elle dit sur un ton très sérieux :

« Si tu en a envie. Fais-le. »

Lena fût frappée par la beauté rayonnante de Kara. La façon qu'elle avait de la regarder la faisait fondre. Et ces yeux bleus derrière ces lunettes… Lena était perturbée, depuis leur discussion dans cet ascenseur. Kara lui avait avoué avoir ressentis des choses pour elle et même si la journaliste n'y avait pas clairement mit des mots dessus Lena était troublée.

« D'accord un verre. Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps. »

« Ouiii ! » S'écria Kara en levant les bras au ciel, victorieuse.

« 20 heure je t'enverrai un chauffeur. Et je choisis l'endroit ! »

« Vendu ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard Kara ressortit satisfaite du bureau de Lena. Ce soir, elle aurait une nouvelle occasion de récolter des infos. Et si cela n'était pas suffisant lorsque la jeune femme quitterait les lieux elle la prendrait en filature.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, CatCo._

Kara s'apprêtait à remballer ses affaires lorsque son portable se mît à sonner.

« Eh Alex ! »

« Kara tu as pu voir Lena ? »

Immédiatement Kara perdit son sourire.

« Oui, et je suis toujours persuadée qu'elle ne sait rien à propos de tout cela. »

« Si sa mère est en ville je suis persuadée qu'elle a dû le lui faire savoir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères Alex ? Comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? Eh Lena on a tenté de me tuer et je suis persuadée que ta cinglée de mère y est pour quelques choses ! Tu me donne son adresse pour que je lui botte le cul jusqu'en prison ? » Ironisa Kara agacée.

« …Non…Non bien sûr… »

« Alors quoi ? Elle ignore qui je suis en réalité. »

« Oui, mais la journaliste que tu es peut lui faire part de rumeur concernant sa mère. »

« Je vais essayer Alex ! » Souffla Kara qui ne supportait pas la pression que lui mettait sa sœur.

« Kara je sais que vous êtes proche, peut-être que tu devrais me laisser m'en occuper. Je peux aisément la faire suivre par des agents. »

A l'idée de faire espionner son amie par le DEO sans avoir aucune preuve de sa culpabilité déplut à Kara au plus haut point. Déjà qu'elle avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de Lena. Qui ferait une chose pareille à sa meilleure amie ? C'était déjà assez gênant d'avoir à lui mentir, mais autoriser des inconnus à la suivre partout c'était juste impossible pour Kara.

« Ecoute Alex je te l'ai déjà dit si ça se trouve on se trompe complétement de coupable. Liliane pourrait être à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Rien ne prouve qu'elle soit en ville. Et bon sang rien ne prouve qu'elle soit vraiment derrière tout ça ! Je m'occupe de Lena et je le fais à ma façon. Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait. »

« Je te fais confiance Kara… C'est… »

« C'est en elle que tu n'as pas confiance…Je sais. » Rétorqua Kara sentant la colère lui monter à la tête.

« Kara…J »

« Alex on se parle plus tard. » Lâcha Kara avant de raccrocher coupant ainsi court à cette conversation qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

 _Appartement de Kara, 20h._

Kara jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de son appartement et comme le lui avait promis Lena une voiture avec chauffeur l'attendait en bas. Alors qu'elle se savait en mission la jeune femme était curieusement excitée à l'idée de retrouver Lena. Dernièrement au contact de la milliardaire elle avait tendance à perdre le fil. Elle se sentait emballée comme une midinette et les responsabilités reposant sur les épaules de Supergirl semblaient bien loin derrière elle.

Lena permettait à Kara Danvers de se sentir complète, de se sentir pleinement humaine. Et c'est ce qui lui plaisait. Avec la jeune femme elle n'avait pas besoin de porter le monde sur ses épaules, elle pouvait simplement être Kara avec toutes ses fragilités. Et c'est certainement ce pourquoi dès leur première rencontre elle avait aimé sa compagnie.

Ignorant le lieu du rendez-vous Kara s'était apprêtée sans en faire des caisses. Une tenue élégante mais sobre, une petite robe noir montée sur une paire d'escarpins tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière maintenus par un chignon torsadé du plus bel effet. Un maquillage léger et naturel finissait de la sublimer. Kara saisit son manteau, enroula une écharpe autour de son cou et se mit en route.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Kara au chauffeur de la berline allemande.

« Miss Luthor m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire. » Répondit l'homme en la regardant dans son rétroviseur.

Kara esquissa un sourire et laissa son regard se perdre sur les lumières de la ville qui défilaient à travers la vitre de sa portière.

 _Une dizaine de minutes plus tard…_

Lorsque le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière le visage de Kara s'illumina en découvrant l'enseigne du bar dans lequel Lena l'attendait.

 _« Le Charlie's »_

Bien sûr, elle en avait entendu parler mais elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds. Elle se réjouit d'en avoir enfin l'opportunité.

Kara entrant dans le bar et fût frappée d'y trouver une ambiance d'un autre âge. Elle eût l'impression qu'en passant les portes capitonnée de velours rouge elle venait de remonter le temps. La pendule du club semblait s'être arrêtée de tourner dans les années 50. L'ameublement, les lumières tamisées, le bar et même le barman en costume semblait tout droit sorti d'un film en noir et blanc. L'endroit n'était pas grand mais cela le rendait chaleureux. Sur scène un trompettiste reprenait l'un des standards de Miles Davis accompagné d'un piano, d'une contrebasse et de percussions. Cela ne faisait pas plus de deux minutes qu'elle était là que Kara se sentit tout de suite apaisée par l'ambiance feutrée des lieux.

Assise seule à la meilleure table du club logée dans une alcôve avec une vue imprenable sur les musiciens Lena profitait du spectacle en sirotant son Martini Dry. Une fois de plus Kara trouva la jeune femme époustouflante. Elle avait revêtu une robe vintage à fleur, cintrée à la taille par un ruban à nœud. Ses cheveux de jais légèrement ondulés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge vif, intense qui attirait l'œil mettant en avant cette partie de son anatomie si sensuelle. Le magazine de mode avait raison en affirmant que Miss Luthor savait toujours s'habiller avec goût et adapter ses tenues aux lieux qu'elle fréquentait. Lena était absolument parfaite en toute circonstance.

Kara alla retrouver son amie qui la salua d'une douce étreinte.

« Wah ! J'adore cet endroit ! » Déclara Kara des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Vraiment ? C'est l'un de mes clubs favoris à National City. J'en parlais justement avec James l'autre jour. Tu aimes le jazz ? »

« Si j'aime le jazz ? J'adore, je suis amoureuse de cette musique ! » S'exclama Kara avec le même regard qu'aurait un enfant dans un magasin de bonbon.

« Tu m'en vois ravie. » Répondit la brune en souriant, satisfaite d'avoir visé juste en invitant son amie dans cet endroit.

Un serveur prit leur commande et les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à parler avec pour fond sonore un solo de saxophone absolument stupéfiant.

Kara ne perdait pas de vu son objectif mais pour l'heure, elle avait vraiment envie de profiter de l'instant. Elles parlèrent un moment du club, de l'ambiance et de musique. Soudain, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année vint s'asseoir sur la banquette juste à côté de Lena.

« Bonsoir ravissantes demoiselles ! » Dit l'homme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Humphrey Bogart à la grande époque du film Casablanca.

« Paul ! » S'écria Lena en saisissant l'homme par le col de sa veste pour s'empresser de l'embrasser, les yeux illuminés de bonheur. Puis délicatement elle effaça la trace de rouge qu'elle venait de déposer sur ses joues.

« Quel plaisir pour moi de revoir la plus belle femme de National City. Que dis-je du monde !» S'exclama Paul en ne boudant pas son plaisir de se trouver en si charmante compagnie

« Oh…Paul…. » Rougit Lena en lui faisant signe de la main d'arrêter ses flatteries.

C'est en passant son bras sous celui de son ami que Lena s'empressa de dire :

« Paul laisse-moi te présenter Kara Danvers. Paul est le propriétaire du Charlie's et c'est un très vieil ami. »

« Oh Lena…Pitié ne dis pas à cette magnifique blonde que je suis un « vieil » ami à toi. »

En parfait gentleman l'homme se remit sur ses pieds et saisit la main de Kara pour lui faire un baisemain. Kara sourit, amusée par ce curieux personnage qui semblait fort sympathique.

« Enchanté Miss Danvers. Je dirais même… Charmé. »

Lena et Kara soufflèrent un rire.

« Je connais Paul depuis toujours, c'était un très bon ami de mon père. Il a des clubs un peu partout dans le monde. » Expliqua Lena.

« Vraiment ? Des clubs de Jazz ? »

« Des clubs de jazz, des salles de concert, des théâtres… Que voulez-vous j'aime l'art ! » Répondit l'homme en déposant à ses lèvres un cigare cubain.

« Vous aimez la musique Miss Danvers ? » Lui demanda l'homme en se mettant à son aise sur la banquette. Tandis que Lena allait se lover contre lui comme une enfant contre l'épaule de son père. Kara trouva l'attitude de la jeune femme particulièrement attendrissante.

« Oui j'adore. »

« Vous jouez d'un instrument ou vous chantez peut-être ? » Lui demanda l'homme curieux en profitant de l'étreinte de Lena pour la serrer contre lui avec bienveillance.

« Non, non pas du tout j'ai bien pris quelques cours de piano mais je n'ai aucun talent pour cela. En revanche j'aime bien chanter. »

« Et je suis sûr à votre beauté que vous chantez comme un véritable Rossignol. »

Kara rougit en gesticulant :

« Non...Je…Enfin… »

« Allons Kara ne rougissez pas, j'ai du flair lorsqu'il s'agit de talent. » Affirma l'homme amusé d'avoir encore réussit à faire piquer un fard à la jeune femme.

« J'ignorais que tu chantais ! » Lança Lena en se redressant.

« Oui enfin je chante… Pour moi. Comme ça en amateur. Je n'ai jamais pris de cours de chant. » Se défendit Kara.

« Si le cœur vous en dit, la scène est ouverte. » Lui déclara Paul.

Kara gênée se frotta la nuque.

Les yeux verts de Lena s'ouvrirent en grand.

« J'adorerai t'entendre chanter. »

« Euh…Et bien… » Bafouilla la timide journaliste.

Kara sentit le stress l'envahir en observant la salle noire de monde.

Lena saisit sa main sur la table et se pencha vers elle. Lorsque les yeux azurs de Kara rejoignirent le regard émeraude de Lena, elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

« Rien ne t'y oblige si tu n'en a pas envie. »

Le cœur de Kara manqua un battement.

« Nous avons le meilleur orchestre de la ville, c'est une occasion en or mademoiselle. » Ajouta Paul comme pour terminer de la convaincre.

Sa main dans celle de Lena et son regard plongé dans le sien, Kara avait l'impression que le monde venait subitement de s'arrêter de tourner. Comment le lui refuser ? Comment résister à l'envie de lui faire plaisir ?

« D'accord, je vais chanter. » Répondit Kara en terminant son Martini comme pour se donner du courage, bien que l'alcool terrestre n'ait en réalité aucun effet sur elle…

« Ah la bonne heure ! » S'exclama Paul en levant son cigare.

Comme une gamine Lena applaudit, toute excitée à l'idée de voir son amie monter sur scène.

« Dès qu'ils auront terminé la chanson nous irons voir le pianiste pour que vous choisissiez votre titre et je vous annoncerai moi-même comme une vraie star. »

« N'en faites pas trop quand même Paul. » Lui dit Kara en souriant nerveusement. Angoissée à l'idée que sa prestation ne soit un désastre.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Kara quittait la table en compagnie de Paul sous les encouragements de Lena.

Le propriétaire du club présenta Kara à son pianiste puis l'homme se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Un répertoire en particulier ? » Lui demanda Paul.

Et c'est en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur Lena que Kara répondit spontanément :

« Etta James. »

Le pianiste sourit, visiblement il était satisfait du choix de la jeune femme.

« Le titre ? »

« At last. » Répondit Kara sans la moindre hésitation.

« Très bon choix. » Affirma Paul en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Kara balaya alors la salle des yeux, toutes les tables étaient occupées. Elle qui n'avait l'habitude de ne chanter que pour les siens était un peu intimidée. Nerveuse de se retrouver sur scène au milieu de musiciens professionnels.

« Mesdames et messieurs ! Ce soir nous avons la chance d'avoir parmi nous une magnifique jeune femme qui nous fait l'honneur d'interpréter l'une des plus belles chansons d'amour… At last. »

A l'évocation du titre des sifflets satisfaits retentirent dans la salle.

« Je vous demande de l'accueillir bien chaleureusement, la fabuleuse, la merveilleuse, la talentueuse Kara Danvers. »

 _« Heureusement que je lui avais dit de ne pas en faire des tonnes…_ » Pensa Kara en avançant timidement vers le micro sous les applaudissements du public.

 _« Respire, tu peux le faire… »_ Tenta de se rassurer Kara alors que l'éclairagiste la prenait pour cible.

Les premières mesures de la chanson retentirent et Kara comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle chercha Lena du regard dans la salle et lorsqu'elle l'aperçut elle se sentit rassurée. La jeune femme l'observait attentivement et semblait vouloir lui communiquer toute sa force. Quant à son sourire, il était encore plus lumineux que le projecteur braqué sur la journaliste.

Kara commença à chanter, d'une voix suave elle prononça les premières paroles et soudain tout le monde tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle avait droit à un silence de cathédrale. Presque instantanément les gens furent envoutés par le son de sa voix et le charisme qui émanait d'elle. Même Paul qui était allé se rasseoir à côté de Lena fût estomaqué par le son qui sortait de la gorge de cette timide jeune femme à lunette.

« Woh… » Lâcha-t-il hébété.

Lena ne prêtait même plus attention à lui, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Kara qui depuis la scène ne regardait qu'elle. Le bleu fondit dans le vert si intensément que Lena sentit son cœur trembler d'une étrange manière. Au fur et à mesure de la chanson, Kara se sentit de plus en plus confiante et se laissa totalement emportée par la musique. Elle vivait la chanson, elle ressentait chaque vibration de la musique et surtout ces paroles elle avait l'impression qu'elles avaient étés écrite pour elle. Cette chanson ne s'était pas présentée à elle comme une évidence par hasard. Ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques jours auparavant était parfaitement retranscris dans cette musique. Ce sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti, il était dans chacune de ces notes, dans chacun de ces mots.

At last, my love has come along

 _Enfin, mon amour est venu..._

My lonely days are over,

 _Mes jours solitaires sont terminés_

And life is like a song.

 _Et la vie est comme une chanson_

Oh, yeah, at last,

 _Oh oui, enfin_

The skies above are blue...

 _Les cieux au-dessus sont bleu_

My heart was wrapped up in clovers,

 _Mon coeur était enveloppé de trèfles_

The night I looked at you.

 _La nuit où je t'ai vu._

I found a dream that I could speak to

 _J'ai trouvé un rêve dont je pouvais parler,_

A dream that I can call my own

 _Un rêve que je pouvais dire être le mien._

I found a thrill to rest my cheek to

 _J'ai trouvé un frisson pour reposer mes joues,_

A thrill that I have never known

 _Un frisson que je n'avais jamais connu._

Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile

 _Oh oui, quand tu souris, tu souris..._

Oh, and then the spell was cast

 _Oh, et ensuite la magie était lancée,_

And here we are in heaven

 _Et ici nous sommes au Paradis,_

For you are mine

 _Et tu es à moi..._

At last

 _Enfin..._

Tout au long de la chanson le regard de Kara n'avait pas quitté celui de Lena. Le cœur au bord des yeux elle avait oublié tous les gens autour. Elle ne voyait qu'elle, elle ne pensait qu'à elle, elle ne voulait qu'elle... Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, il y eût un moment de flottement silencieux, et c'est à cet instant précis que Kara réalisa une troublante vérité. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre ni s'avouer venait soudain de la frapper de plein fouet. Elle était tombée amoureuse de la fille aux yeux verts, elle était tombée follement amoureuse de Lena…

C'est la standing ovation de la salle qui sortit Kara de son rêve. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, appréhendant la réaction de son amie face à cette sérénade qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Lena avait-elle compris que son cœur battait pour elle ?

Kara sourit en saluant la salle, mais cela n'était qu'une façade. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir et maintenant elle regrettait son geste. Elle n'était pas prête à assumer, elle n'était pas prête à recevoir une réponse.

Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, c'était Paul qui avait repris le micro.

« Miss Danvers vous avez été époustouflante. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant d'en profiter pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

« Je vous avais dit qu'elle était exceptionnelle ! Mesdames et messieurs je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Kara Danvers ! »

La salle s'ébranla à nouveau, puis Kara se fraya un chemin entre les tables pour aller se rasseoir. Sur son chemin plusieurs personnes l'arrêtèrent pour la féliciter de son incroyable performance. C'est rougissante qu'elle rejoignit sa table.

Lena se leva en faisant mine de l'applaudir un sourire radieux sur les lèvres puis elle l'enlaça en disant :

« Woh Kara, c'était… C'était magnifique. Tu as un véritable don ! »

« Merci. » Répondit la blonde, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Lena relâcha son étreinte et les deux amies reprirent place autour de la table.

 _« A-t-elle compris ? A-t-elle comprit que cette chanson était pour elle ? »_ Ne cessait de se demander Kara.

« Je suis impressionnée Kara. » Affirma Lena en prenant son verre de martini.

« Vraiment tu m'as… Epoustouflée. » Ajouta la jeune femme avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres si invitantes.

« Oh arrête… » Dit Kara en gesticulant entre ses éclats de rire nerveux.

Lena reposa son verre devant elle et se pencha vers son amie en prenant un air très sérieux.

« Kara… »

« J'avais dit que vous étiez un Rossignol ! » L'interrompit Paul en s'approchant de la table. Lena se redressa laissant Kara dans la frustration la plus totale.

« Kara si un jour vous voulez vous lancer dans la chanson ! Appelez-moi ! » Lui dit l'homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je n'y manquerais pas. » Promit Kara amusée par sa proposition.

Le propriétaire du club embrassa tendrement Lena et prit congé des deux jeunes femmes.

Kara espérait que Lena reprenne leur conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée avant l'intervention de Paul. Mais subitement la jeune femme déclara en regardant sa montre :

« Il faut que j'y aille Kara. »

Lena se remit debout en mettant son sac à main sur son épaule.

« Ton rendez-vous ? »

« Mon rendez-vous. » Lui confirma Lena.

Kara sourit pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait. Réalisant qu'avec tout cela elle en avait totalement oublié son enquête.

« C'était vraiment super Kara, je t'appelle bientôt. » Affirma Lena en déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de quitter les lieux à grandes enjambées.

Kara hésita un instant… Devait-elle la suivre ? Avait-elle si peu confiance en elle qu'elle allait se mettre à l'espionner ? Elle culpabilisait déjà à cette simple pensée. Mais, les paroles d'Alex retentirent à ses oreilles comme si elle était assise à côté d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle soit fixée, il fallait qu'elle découvre si Lena lui cachait réellement quelque chose. Ce n'était plus Kara mais bien Supergirl qui devait prendre le dessus. Temps que la super héroïne ne pouvait pas reprendre du service c'était toute la ville qui était en danger…

Supergirl suivit la voiture de Lena jusqu'au centre-ville. Elle comprit rapidement que la jeune femme retournait à son bureau. Elle n'y resta qu'une dizaine de minutes, puis c'est dans une autre tenue que Kara vit Lena ressortir du bâtiment. La jolie robe vintage avait laissé place à son tailleur de femme d'affaire. Lena abandonna sa voiture au parking pour s'engouffrer dans une Mercedes aux vitres teintées. La voiture roula jusqu'à un hôtel particulier du centre-ville.

Lena descendit de son véhicule une mallette à la main. A l'expression de son visage et au regard qu'elle jetait autour d'elle la jeune femme semblait craindre d'être suivie. Un signe qui ne faisait que confirmer les pires craintes de son amie qui s'était postée sur le toit du bâtiment voisin.

Un homme en costume ouvrit la porte à la PDG de LCorp et une minute plus tard l'une des fenêtres du premier étage s'éclaira. Kara tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait dans l'immeuble bourgeois.

« Miss Luthor, j'espère que vous avez conscience des risques que vous prenez. » Dit une voix d'homme.

« Tout à fait. » Répondit Lena.

« Dans ce cas je ferais de mon mieux. » Promit l'inconnu.

« Tout est là… » Dit Lena.

« Naturellement je compte sur votre discrétion. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« J'ai autant à perdre que vous dans cette histoire Miss Luthor. » Rétorqua l'homme.

« Monsieur le sénateur si c'était le cas vous ne seriez pas là croyez moi. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi prenez-vous ce risque ? »

« C'est ce que font les Luthors… Prendre des risques. » Se contenta de répondre Lena.

Cette phrase fît trembler Supergirl des pieds à la tête.

« Aurevoir Miss Luthor. »

« Aurevoir Sénateur. »

Une minute plus tard, Lena remontait à bord de sa berline sans sa mallette. Supergirl poursuivit sa filature. La course de Lena s'arrêta à son appartement à deux pas des bureaux de LCorp. Après cela plus rien. Kara resta un moment pour s'assurer que la jeune femme ne ressortirait plus de chez elle puis elle reprit son envol en se sentant complétement déboussolée. Qu'est-ce que Lena fabriquait ? Qu'il avait-il dans cette mallette ? Et pour qu'elle raison rencontrait-elle un sénateur à cette heure ? Ses amis avaient peut-être raison au sujet de la jeune femme… Une chose était certaine ce comportement suspect n'était pas bon signe. Kara s'inquiétait. Elle craignait que Lena ne se mette en danger pour une obscure raison. Pourtant malgré ses doutes, elle décida de garder cela pour elle. Elle devait protéger Lena et informer le DEO ne l'aiderait pas. Ses sentiments pour la jeune femme la poussait une nouvelle fois à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

* * *

 **Comme je le disais à la fin du chapitre précédent j'ai adoré écrire ce 7ème chapitre**

 **la première partie Kara est bien décidée à découvrir la vérité et comme d'hab lorsqu'il s'agit de Lena**

 **elle devient totalement maladroite (j'adore mettre Kara dans ce genre de situation).**

 **Le "Charlie's" et son ambiance si particulière... :)**

 **Dans Supergirl ainsi que dans Flash notre petite Kara pousse la chansonnette**

 **aussi **je trouvais dommage de s'en priver dans la FF****

 ** **La musique sert l'histoire et j'adore l'utiliser****

 ** **et pour les lecteurs qui n'écoutent pas de jazz peut-être que cela vous permettra de découvrir quelques standards :)****

 ** ** ** **Quant à la fin du chapitre... Mystère...Mystère...********

 ** ** ** **A bientôt********


	8. Un vent de panique

**Chapitre 8 Un vent de panique**

 _Le lendemain siège du DEO._

C'était le branle-bas de combat dans la salle de commandement. Depuis plusieurs heures des incidents éclataient aux quatre coins de la ville. Tous des actes terroristes, voitures piégées qui explosaient en pleine rue, incendies, sabotages en tous genre. Les équipes de J'onn ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Un vent de panique s'était abattu sur National City. Kara qui se trouvait au journal au début de la crise se rendit immédiatement sur place. Et malgré les protestations de sa sœur, Supergirl reprit du service, persuadée que tout ce désordre était lié au commanditaire de son assassinat qui avait visiblement trouvé le moyen de le contraindre à sortir de sa cachette.

« Kara, fais vraiment attention n'importe laquelle de ces attaques pourrait être un piège. »

« Je sais mais j'en ai marre de me cacher. National City a besoin de moi ! »

Supergirl passa plusieurs heures à voler d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. A chaque fois qu'elle évitait une catastrophe on lui signalait un autre incident dans une direction opposée. Si Liliane Luthor était réellement derrière tout cela, elle semblait décidée à mettre la ville à feu et à sang. C'était un message pour lui faire savoir qu'elle la savait en vie et qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé avec elle.

Aucune des attaques ne semblaient avoir de lien entre elles. Il n'y avait pas de logique dans ce déferlement de violence. Ce n'était qu'un enchainement d'actes gratuits qui firent de nombreux blessés parmi les citoyens de National City.

Et puis soudain plus rien. Tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup. La ville retrouva son calme. Kara et les équipes du DEO rentrèrent à la base épuisées par ces heures de terreur.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, LCorp._

Lena regardait terrifiée les flashs infos sur le téléviseur de son bureau. Elle n'en revenait pas, la ville toute entière semblait soudainement s'embraser sous ses yeux. Un sentiment d'angoisse s'empara d'elle… La PDG ne perdit pas une minute pour descendre les étages et regagner son véhicule.

 _Moins d'une heure plus tard._

Lorsque Lena Luthor débarqua dans la planque cossue de Liliane Luthor en périphérie de la ville, elle fût surprise de trouver sa mère assise sur un fauteuil devant les mêmes flashs infos qui tournaient en boucle sur toutes les chaines de télévision depuis le début des attaques.

« Tu as vu ce qu'il se passe ? C'est une véritable catastrophe. » Souffla Liliane en tournant vers sa fille un visage horrifié qui la déconcerta.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir dans tout cela ! » Grogna Lena en éteignant la télévision pour se tenir debout face à sa mère le regard noir les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Avec tout ce qu'on s'est dit ces derniers jours. Tu me crois encore responsable de ça ? »

Face au regard affligé de sa mère, le cœur de Lena se serra dans sa poitrine. Depuis leur rencontre dans le bar infecte des quartiers nord, Lena avait passé beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie et elle avait été profondément troublée par le changement radical de sa mère. Peu à peu la confiance était revenue si bien que Liliane n'avait pas hésité à inviter Lena dans son refuge en prenant le risque que celle-ci ne la trahisse en la dénonçant à la police. Lena eût à loisir la possibilité de venir lui rendre visite et elle n'avait trouvé aucun indice qui pouvait relier sa mère à une quelconque activité criminelle.

Ces derniers-jour, Liliane s'était montrée plus douce et plus aimante envers sa fille qu'en quinze ans de vie commune.

Lena sonda le regard de sa mère pour y chercher une réponse.

« Tu m'as fait une promesse… »

« Oui et j'honore cette promesse Lena. » Lui assura sa mère avant de se mettre sur ses pieds pour se rapprocher de sa fille.

« Lena crois-tu que je serais assez folle pour risquer de te perdre à nouveau ? Je t'aime tu es ma fille. Si tu savais à quel point les moments que nous passons ensemble compte pour moi. » Lui dit-elle en lui caressant le bras avec douceur.

Le cœur brisé de l'enfant adoptée en mal d'amour résonna dans la poitrine de Lena. Elle avait tellement envie de croire que sa mère avait enfin changé qu'elle baissa les armes. La jeune femme se laissa étreindre par Liliane sans lui opposer de résistance.

« Je t'aime tellement Lena. » Lui murmura sa mère à son oreille.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit Lena d'une voix fluette bien que son regard à cet instant trahissait encore ses doutes.

La fille resta auprès de sa mère le temps que dura les attaques de la ville. Cela la rassura, impossible que Liliane ne soit le commanditaire. Et même lorsque les journalistes montraient des images de Supergirl secourant les victimes, le visage de l'énigmatique Liliane Luthor resta parfaitement impassible. Lena pensa alors qu'il était vraiment possible que sa mère soit enfin sur le chemin de la rédemption. C'était l'espoir fou auquel Lena voulait absolument se raccrocher.

 _Fin d'après-midi, siège du DEO._

Supergirl et ses amis s'étaient réunis pour le débriefing. Pas de trace de Kryptonite dans ces attaques. Tout le monde en conclu que ceci n'était qu'un avertissement, une nouvelle provocation envers la kryptonienne.

« Tout cela n'a aucun sens. » Souffla Kara le visage défait.

« Il faut des moyens considérables et une équipe très organisée pour être capable d'accomplir un tel plan de destruction. » Fit remarquer l'agent Danvers.

« Notre ennemi nous a donné un petit aperçu de sa puissance. » Déclara J'onn en se pinçant le menton.

« Il faut que tout cela s'arrête ! » Grogna Kara en serrant les poings.

« Eh les gars j'ai quelque chose ! » S'exclama Winn dans leur dos.

Tout le monde se rua vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » S'empressa de lui demander Alex.

« J'ai refait la chronologie des différentes attaques et même si aucune d'entre elles ne semble avoir un but précis, je crois en réalité que c'était un écran de fumée. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il semblerait que pendant que nous étions occupés à sauver la ville de la destruction. Notre petite équipe d'enfoiré cagoulé ait refait surface ailleurs. »

« Quoi ? Où ? » S'empressa de demander Kara en s'approchant des écrans.

« Laboratoire technologique World-Tech et ils ne sont pas repartis les mains vides. » Commenta Winn en balançant la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance sur laquelle les terroristes chargeaient dans un camion de nombreuses caisses de matériels.

« On était tellement occupé à regarder ailleurs qu'ils ont pu faire leur course. Tout ceci n'était qu'une diversion. » Résuma Alex dépitée.

« Il semblerait qu'ils s'apprêtent à construire une nouvelle arme. » Dit J'onn.

Face aux mines défaitistes de ses amis, Winn se mit à sourire.

« Il y a cependant une bonne nouvelle. »

Tous le dévisagèrent incrédules.

« Votre informaticien de génie ici présent a retrouvé le propriétaire de ce camion. »

« Quoi ? Winn mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit toute suite ! » S'exclamèrent en cœur ses amis.

« Parce que j'aime quand vous me regardez comme un dieu ! » Rétorqua le jeune homme savourant son effet d'annonce sous les regards désabusés de ses amis.

« Le camion est enregistré au nom d'une petite société de transport et devinez qui en est l'heureux propriétaire ? »

« La Edge Corporation. »

« Morgan Edge? Tu penses que Morgan Edge serait le commanditaire ? » S'étonna Alex.

« Possible. »

« Même si je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec Cadmus, c'est une piste à ne pas négliger. Bon travail Winn. » Le félicita J'onn en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents, satisfait de lui.

Jamais jusqu'à présent, l'équipe n'avait essuyé autant d'échec. Leur adversaire avait toujours un coup d'avance sur eux. Mais la tendance était peut-être entrain de s'inverser. Supergirl sentit une colère sourde s'emparer d'elle.

« Je crois qu'une visite de Supergirl à Morgan Edge s'impose. » Annonça Kara satisfaite de trouver là un prétexte pour malmener l'insupportable homme d'affaire. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Elle s'envola au-dessus de National City avec le secret espoir que Edge était bel et bien le coupable et que Liliane Luthor n'avait finalement rien à voir avec tout cela. Cela lui faciliterait grandement la tâche. Lena n'aurait pas à souffrir…

Morgan Edge était assis à son bureau en charmante compagnie, sa secrétaire sur les genoux. Le richissime homme d'affaire pelotait la jeune femme sans aucune retenue s'apprêtant à passer un agréable moment. Lorsqu'une voix interrompit le couple dans ses ébats. Supergirl venait de faire son entrée par la baie vitrée du balcon.

Morgan grimaça en soupirant. Il relâcha son assistante qui tira sur sa jupe pour la réajuster tout en se recoiffant maladroitement avant de sortir en évitant soigneusement le regard désapprobateur de Supergirl.

« Il vous arrive de frapper ? » Ragea l'homme d'affaire.

« Ne me tentez pas Morgan. » Répondit froidement la jeune femme en le foudroyant du regard.

Edge perdit immédiatement son assurance, il sentait que Supergirl n'était pas seulement là pour échanger quelques sarcasmes.

Il se redressa sur son imposant fauteuil et réajusta sa cravate.

« Nous devons parler Morgan ! »

« En quoi puis-je vous aider Supergirl ? » Dit l'homme un sourire hypocrite aux coins des lèvres.

Kara s'approcha du bureau les poings fermés sur ses hanches.

« World-Tech a été braquée aujourd'hui. »

Loin de s'en émouvoir l'homme se mit à rire.

« Je l'ignorais. Vous me l'apprenez avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé en ville aujourd'hui… »

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi Morgan. Les voleurs ont utilisé l'un de vos camions pour commettre leur larcin. »

« J'ai bien une entreprise de transport mais vous savez je ne m'occupe pas de ça. Je ne sais pas à qui sont loués tous les véhicules de cette filiale. Contrairement à vous je n'ai pas de superpouvoir pour être partout à la fois.»

Le mania de l'immobilier était entrain de se payer sa tête. Supergirl n'appréciait pas ce ton sarcastique avec lequel il prenait plaisir à lui mentir effrontément. La jeune femme avait les nerfs à vifs. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour exploser.

« Dernière chance Edge. » Dit-elle froidement en le fusillant du regard.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça et vous n'avez aucune preuve. Donc rien ne sert de me menacer. Allez faire vos gros yeux à quelqu'un d'autre que ça impressionnera…jeune fille. »

Supergirl vit rouge.

Une seconde plus tard Morgan Edge se balançait les pieds dans le vide au-dessus du garde-fou de son balcon. Kara le tenait à bout de bras au-dessus du vide vertigineux de la tour de Edge Corporation.

« Reposez-moi ! Espèce de malade ! » Cria l'homme affolé.

« Pas avant que vous ne me disiez ce que vous savez ! »

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! » Rétorqua l'homme, les yeux fous.

« Mauvaise réponse. » Répondit Supergirl en lâchant l'homme d'affaire dans le vide.

Il poussa un cri de terreur tandis qu'il dégringolait des étages à toute allure en direction du sol.

Kara arrêta sa chute in extremis en le rattrapant par le pied. Morgan Edge vit le sol de très près, son nez effleura le bitume.

Supergirl le tira dans les airs jusqu'au sommet de la tour à toute allure. Puis, d'un geste elle le jeta sur son balcon sans ménagement. Edge alla s'aplatir sur le sol au pied de la baie vitrée.

L'homme d'affaire resta un instant au sol choqué d'avoir vu la mort d'aussi près. Il avait le teint livide et suait à grosse goutte.

« Vous voulez refaire un tour ? Je me demande si cette fois je serais assez rapide pour vous éviter de vous aplatir sur le béton. » Se demanda Supergirl en levant les yeux au ciel.

Morgan lui adressa un regard haineux, puis tituba pour se remettre sur ses jambes dont il ne contrôlait plus les tremblements.

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! Et même si vous en aviez votre conscience de super héroïne vous empêchera de me faire du mal ! »

« Ne vous avancez pas trop ! »

« Arrêtez votre bluff ! » Lâcha l'homme en serrant les dents.

« Que savez-vous de Cadmus ? »

« Seulement ce qu'ont raconté les journaux. »

Supergirl plissa les paupières essayant de déterminer si l'homme était entrain de lui mentir. La jeune femme hésita un instant, elle n'avait pas de preuve tangible contre le milliardaire et bien que cela la démangeait elle ne pouvait pas encore le rudoyer… Toute puissante qu'elle était, elle n'avait aucun droit de vie ou de mort. Elle était le bras armé d'une justice terrestre et elle devait laisser ses sentiments de côté. Supergirl avait conscience de la fine barrière qu'il pouvait y avoir entre le bien et le mal. Un accès de colère suffirait à la faire franchir cette limite. Un voyage vers l'obscurité dont elle ne pourrait jamais revenir. Même le pire criminel méritait un procès équitable et elle ne pouvait pas à la fois être juge et partie. C'était sa faiblesse face à des personnages comme Edge, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à devenir aussi diabolique que lui pour le faire tomber. Elle trouverait un autre moyen. Il y avait toujours un autre chemin.

« Edge, si vous mentez… Et bien sachez qu'il n'y aura aucun endroit sur cette terre où vous pourrais trouver refuge. Je vous traquerai sans relâche où que vous soyez. »

Le visage blême Morgan déglutit, mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

Supergirl s'envola dans le ciel de National City laissant derrière elle un Morgan Edge tremblant mais encore une fois victorieux.

 _Siège de LCorp, bureau de Lena Luthor._

Le jour était entrain de tomber sur la ville et la jeune PDG était assise à son bureau devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Son visage paraissait inquiet, Lena n'était pas dans son assiette. Un million de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Avait-elle raison d'agir comme elle le faisait ces derniers jours ? Sa mère avait-elle réellement changé ? Méritait-elle les risques qu'elle prenait pour elle ?

Le cœur de Lena lui hurlait d'y croire, son esprit lui… Son esprit lui ne cessait de lui murmurer en permanence de rester sur ses gardes. Et puis, une autre chose la perturbait presque tout autant que le retour inattendu de sa mère dans sa vie… Kara.

La jeune femme avait beau espérer que les choses entre elle et son amie n'aient pas changé, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Kara n'était plus la même. Quant à elle, elle se sentait aussi troublée que la fille aux yeux bleus. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Lena était incapable de le dire, mais son cœur ne raisonnait plus de la même façon lorsque Kara était à ses côtés. Et cela lui faisait peur. Bien sûr, en grande séductrice la femme d'affaire avait bien eu par le passé quelques « expériences » avec des jeunes femmes. Des passades qui n'avaient jamais débouché sur de réels sentiments.

Mais, là c'était différent. Il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. De la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde, de celle qui l'avait toujours épaulé en toute circonstance. Et éprouver des sentiments à son égard risquait de tout compliquer, voir de tout détruire entre elles. Lena n'arrivait même pas à mettre un mot sur son trouble. Pour la jeune femme il fallait que cela s'estompe… S'estompe vite… Car, cela devenait une véritable obsession… Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distraite en ce moment.

Sortant de sa torpeur Lena Luthor pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur, une carte de la ville s'afficha à l'écran. Un point vert clignotait sur le plan. Lena se sentit rassurée.

Soudain, un souffle d'air sur sa nuque la fît frissonner, Supergirl venait de se poser sur son balcon. Immédiatement la riche héritière claqua d'un geste l'écran de son portable.

« Bonsoir Lena. » Dit Supergirl en demandant d'un signe de tête la permission d'entrer dans le bureau par la fenêtre laissée grande ouverte.

« Supergirl ! » S'exclama Lena dont la gestuelle manquait subitement de naturel.

Lena autorisa la Kryptonienne à entrer et alla à sa rencontre.

« Je suis contente de vous revoir. Je me suis inquiétée pour vous depuis l'accident à l'usine. » Lui confia Lena.

Touchée, Supergirl la gratifia d'un sourire.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » L'interrogea Lena.

La femme d'acier se mit à marcher dans le bureau, prenant son temps pour peser ses mots avant de les prononcer à voix haute.

« A vrai dire pas vraiment. »

Lena roula des yeux en se sentant stupide, bien sûr que les choses n'allaient pas bien. Où avait-elle la tête ?

« Je réalise à quel point ma question est idiote. Il est évident qu'avec toutes ces attaques les choses vont mal. »

Supergirl s'immobilisa puis se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

« Oui les choses vont mal Lena. »

Le corps tout entier de la PDG se mit à frissonner. Le regard inquisiteur que lui portait Supergirl, la mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

A cet instant derrière le masque Kara n'en menait pas large non plus. Mais elle avait déjà bien trop attendu pour confronter la jeune femme. Son entretien avec Edge avait été infructueux, aussi elle n'avait plus le choix.

Les tragiques événements de la journée risquaient de se reproduire et Supergirl ne pouvait plus épargner les sentiments de Lena au détriment de la sécurité des citoyens de National City. Pire, les technologies dérobées dans le laboratoire World-tech faisaient planer une nouvelle menace au-dessus de sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle l'interroge, il fallait qu'elle soit sûre que son amie n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Intérieurement Kara inspira profondément pour laisser son double mener l'interrogatoire sans se laisser influencer par ses émotions. Supergirl ferait le sale travail, que Kara se sentait incapable de faire.

« Lena, j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que ce qu'il s'est passé à l'usine était un piège de Cadmus. Et les événements d'aujourd'hui pourraient eux aussi être liés à cette organisation.»

Le visage de Lena blêmit.

« Cadmus ? Mais c'est impossible ! » S'efforça-t-elle de répondre.

Dans sa tête tout lui laissait penser que cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Mais, Lena ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire car dans le cas contraire… Cela signifiait que sa mère était responsable de ces attaques. Et cela elle ne l'acceptait pas.

« Lena je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander si vous avez des informations. Si vous savez si… »

« Si ma mère est responsable ? » Lança froidement Lena en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le regard défait Supergirl acquiesça. Elle s'en voulait de lui faire du mal. Elle s'en voulait terriblement…

« Ma mère a disparue depuis que nous avons mis en déroute les Daxamites. Depuis, je n'ai plus de nouvelle. Nous avons rompu tout contact. » Mentit Lena non sans ressentir le poids écrasant de ce mensonge sur sa poitrine.

Supergirl fronça les sourcils, elle aussi avait le cœur lourd.

« Des catastrophes arrivent en ville et on pointe le doigt vers les Luthors… C'est arrivé tellement souvent que je devrais y être habituée. Pourtant je crois que je ne m'y habituerai jamais.» Dit Lena sur un ton dégoûté en détournant les yeux.

« Lena… Cadmus était dirigée par votre mère. Il est normal que mes soupçons se portent d'abord sur elle. »

Lena ne répondit pas.

Lisant la tristesse sur le visage de son amie, Supergirl se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Lena releva les yeux vers elle.

« Je suis désolée Lena. Mais, je me devais de vous poser la question. J'ai toute confiance en vous.»

A cet instant, Lena se sentit encore plus coupable. Elle mentait. Elle mentait pour protéger sa mère qu'elle espérait innocente. Elle mentait à cette femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie à de si nombreuses reprises qu'elle lui était éternellement redevable. Et pourtant elle ne comptait pas dire la vérité. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur à cet instant c'était de s'apercevoir qu'elle agissait comme celle qui lui avait fait tellement de mal. Elle était peut-être comme elle après tout… Elle était peut-être une manipulatrice au même titre que Liliane Luthor. Cette pensée lui fît froid dans le dos. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, le mensonge lui sembla la seule alternative. Quant à la vérité, elle devrait la découvrir par elle-même. Et si Supergirl disait vrai au sujet de sa mère et qu'elle l'avait une nouvelle fois trahi… Lena ferait ce qui doit être fait pour s'assurer que cela n'arrive plus jamais…


	9. Mensonge

**Chapitre 9 Mensonge**

Après le départ de Supergirl, Lena s'empressa de décrocher son téléphone.

« Sénateur Brown, c'est Lena Luthor. »

 _« Miss Luthor ? »_

« Suspendez l'opération. »

 _« Bien Miss Luthor. »_

« Je vous recontacte. » Dit Lena avant de raccrocher.

La jeune femme posa ensuite les yeux sur son ordinateur portable. Son visage était grave et son regard trahissait son stress.

Les heures qui suivirent Lena ne quitta pas l'enceinte de son bureau. La jeune femme resterait éveillée toute la nuit s'il le fallait mais elle finirait par obtenir des réponses.

Ce n'est que vers 1 heure du matin que le point sur son écran se mit à bouger, il était en mouvement… Ce signal, la jeune femme aurait préféré ne jamais le recevoir.

C'est avec angoisse que Lena réalisa que le mouchard qu'elle avait glissé dans la poche de sa mère lors de leur dernière rencontre lui révélait une activité suspecte. Liliane Luthor venait de quitter sa planque au beau milieu de la nuit. Un déplacement nocturne qui n'avait rien de rassurant pour sa fille maintenant que Supergirl lui avait parlé de Cadmus. C'est la boule au ventre que Lena Luthor pria pour que ce déplacement étrange n'ait aucun lien avec une quelconque activité criminelle. Elle qui avait hésité à tracer sa mère pensa qu'elle avait bien fait de suivre son instinct.

Lena saisit sa veste et ses clés et fonça à toute allure au parking pour récupérer sa voiture. Le GPS sur son écran de téléphone lui indiquait la destination de sa mère. Avant de démarrer son véhicule, Lena s'assura que son arme était bien chargée et à sa place dans son sac à main.

Le signal conduisit la jeune femme jusqu'à la périphérie de la ville. Dans la zone que le maire de National City comptait prochainement transformer en quartier résidentiel. Pour l'heure cette ancienne zone industrielle en friche depuis plus de vingt ans était déserte. Seuls quelques entrepôts attendaient encore d'être démolis. Et c'est devant l'un d'eux que Lena aperçut la berline noire de sa mère. Rapidement, Lena repéra les allers et venues de deux hommes vêtus de noir armés de fusil. A leur allure la jeune femme comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simple veilleur de nuit. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence cela était mauvais signe. Lena qui avait espéré que sa mère soit enfin sincère avec elle se préparait à une nouvelle désillusion.

Lorsque les deux gardes ne furent plus en vue, Lena sortit de sa planque pour approcher le bâtiment. Elle se faufila à travers les vestiges du grillage qui quadrillait la zone et s'approcha de l'entrepôt en profitant de l'obscurité de cette zone dépourvue d'éclairage public.

Elle longea le mur du bâtiment jusqu'à l'angle, là la jeune femme aperçut les deux gardes postés devant les portes. Lena décida de les contourner en espérant trouver une issue de l'autre côté pour se faufiler à l'intérieur en toute discrétion. Plongée dans le noir elle manqua de se cogner à une échelle rouillée hors d'âge. Celle-ci conduisait à une passerelle débouchant sur une porte métallique au sommet du bâtiment. Ni une ni deux Lena saisit l'échelle et entreprit de gravir les échelons jusqu'au sommet en priant pour que les barreaux usés par le temps supportent son poids. Une fois arrivée, Lena attendit de reprendre son souffle avant de pousser la porte qui gémit légèrement. A l'intérieur elle fût éblouie par les gigantesques lampes industrielles qui étaient suspendues au plafond par d'imposantes chaines métalliques. La passerelle surplombait l'ensemble de l'entrepôt. En baissant les yeux vers le sol le corps de Lena se figea d'effroi.

Liliane Luthor était en plein travail dans un laboratoire qui n'avait rien à envier à ses anciennes installations de Cadmus. Autour d'elle s'activait une équipe de scientifique sous la surveillance de nombreux hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. En un instant, les espoirs de Lena furent réduits à néant. La seconde chance qu'elle avait offerte à Liliane Luthor était devant ses yeux. Le monde de Lena venait à nouveau de s'effondrer. Une nouvelle fois, sa mère s'était jouée d'elle. Les yeux humides de ses larmes Lena s'accroupit pour ne pas être repérée et observa le manège inquiétant de sa mère dont elle pouvait entendre les conversations aussi clairement que si elle se trouvait à côté d'elle tant l'écho était fort.

« C'est une merveille. » Dit Liliane Luthor en contemplant un objet cylindrique en titane un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

« Apportez-moi un échantillon ! » Cria Liliane à un de ses assistants.

Un homme en blouse blanche revint avec un charriot à roulette sur lequel reposait un gros coffre en plomb. Lorsque le scientifique ouvrit le coffre une lumière verte s'en dégagea.

 _« Kryptonite. »_ Pensa Lena en ayant l'impression de suffoquer.

L'assistant de Liliane saisit un minuscule fragment et le tendit à sa chef avant de refermer le coffre.

Liliane s'extasia un instant devant le fragment puis le mit dans le cylindre qu'elle alla déposer au centre d'une énorme machine au centre de la pièce. L'engin était relié à un imposant réacteur.

 _« Un accélérateur à particule. »_ Devina Lena mortifiée.

Liliane mit alors des lunettes de protection aux verres teintés et fît signe à ses équipes qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un test. Tout le monde recula en prenant des précautions pour ne pas se trouver à proximité de la machine.

Liliane lança l'installation qui émit un léger sifflement qui s'intensifia au fur et à mesure de l'accélération de la rotation. Puis soudain, il y eut un flash aveuglant qui libéra un champ de force vert. La sphère lumineuse augmenta jusqu'à emplir une partie de la pièce. Si le champ de force semblait inoffensif pour les humains, Lena comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de l'arme la plus puissante jamais inventée pour détruire Supergirl. Et cette démonstration n'était qu'un test à partir d'une faible dose de Kryptonite… Si la kryptonienne était prise au piège de la sphère il était évident que cela lui serait fatal.

Après quelques minutes, le rayonnement faiblit et la sphère d'énergie disparue. Liliane Luthor retira ses lunettes et déclara en se réjouissant :

« Parfait ! C'est absolument parfait ! »

Liliane caressa amoureusement l'engin de mort.

Puis, elle sortit un téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro.

« Nous sommes prêts, grâce à cette technologie nous touchons au but. Supergirl ne sera bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir. » Dit-elle.

Lena tendit l'oreille mais sa mère s'étant éloignée, il lui était impossible d'entendre la suite de la conversation. Cependant, elle en avait assez vu pour avoir la certitude que Liliane Luthor s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable. Une violente douleur parcourut le corps de Lena, elle suffoquait. Complétement bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, la jeune femme se sentit prise d'une crise d'angoisse. Sa mère était diabolique… Toutes ses espérances venaient d'être balayées. Il n'y avait pas de rédemption possible pour Liliane Luthor.

Lena s'éclipsa pour regagner l'air libre. Elle avait découvert le poteau rose et ne devait surtout pas se faire repérer sans quoi elle perdrait sa longueur d'avance. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri dans l'habitacle de sa voiture qu'elle se laissa aller à verser des larmes, mêlées de tristesse et de colère. Lena se fît alors une promesse, c'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'elle laissait ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Plus jamais elle n'accorderait sa confiance. Ceci devait être l'ultime trahison qu'elle subirait dans sa vie. Dorénavant, elle se montrerait aussi froide et distante qu'il le faudrait pour ne plus jamais revivre cela. Et si quelqu'un s'avisait encore de lui mentir, elle le détruirait sans aucun remord. S'endurcir lui sembla être le seul moyen de survivre.

Maintenant, il fallait éviter le désastre à venir. Et même si Lena haïssait sa mère, une part d'elle voulait encore essayer de la sauver de sa folie destructrice.

 _Trois semaines plus tôt, résidence de Morgan Edge._

Le patron de Edge Corporation rentrait d'un voyage d'affaire à Londres, il était tard lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de sa villa cossue de National City.

A l'entrée il se débarrassa de son manteau et de son écharpe. Ses bagages étaient déjà arrivés avant lui et avaient été soigneusement déposés devant la penderie. L'homme d'affaire, fatigué par le décalage horaire se rendit au salon pour prendre un dernier verre avant d'aller se coucher. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais une lumière accompagnée d'une forte odeur de tabac attira immédiatement son attention. La vision de cette cendre incandescente de cigarette le paralysa. C'est alors qu'une lampe s'alluma dévoilant le visage de l'inconnu qui l'attendait dans le noir.

« Bonsoir, Morgan. » Dit Liliane Luthor en relâchant l'interrupteur de la lampe.

La femme recherchée par toutes les polices du monde se tenait là devant lui et s'était mise à l'aise dans un imposant fauteuil en cuir signé d'un prestigieux designer Italien. Morgan Edge resta un instant stupéfait, avant de répondre :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici Liliane ? Et comment avez-vous passé la sécurité ? »

Liliane esquissa un sourire.

« Me reprocheriez-vous d'être passée dire bonjour à un vieil ami ? »

Morgan grimaça. Visiblement le terme « ami » n'était pas le bon qualificatif. Passé l'effet de surprise, l'homme retrouva son aplomb habituel.

« Vous avez toujours eu le don de me surprendre Liliane. »

« N'est-ce pas. » Répondit-elle amusée.

Morgan se dirigea vers le bar en acajou et versa deux verres de son meilleur Whisky. Puis il prit place sur le fauteuil en face de l'intruse. Liliane saisit le verre tendu de son hôte en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Aux regards qu'ils échangèrent il était évident que ces deux-là se connaissaient bien. C'est en silence que l'un l'autre se jaugèrent un instant pour tenter de deviner les pensées de l'autre.

« Allons Liliane vous n'êtes pas venue juste pour mon Whisky. »

« Non c'est évident. »

« Alors pouvez-vous aller directement au but ? »

« Je compte revenir aux affaires. »

Déclaration qui arracha un rire sarcastique au magnat de l'immobilier.

« Moi qui vous pensais fini ! »

« Ce n'est jamais terminé pour une Luthor. »

Morgan reprit son sérieux et se tourna vers elle le regard sombre. Visiblement elle venait d'attiser sa curiosité.

« Nous avons eu nos différents par le passé, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui nous partageons suffisamment d'intérêts communs pour nous entendre. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que dans votre situation vous pourriez m'apporter. » Grinça Edge.

« Lena Luthor. » Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Edge manqua de s'étouffer avec son Whisky. Il dévisagea Liliane pour déterminer s'il s'agissait là d'une plaisanterie.

Liliane reposa son verre sur la table à côté d'elle et se pencha vers lui avec un regard froid.

« J'ai entendu parler de vos récentes déconvenues avec ma chère fille. Je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont vous avez tenté de vous débarrasser d'elle. »

Soudain, Edge se mit à suer à grosse goutte. Il savait quelle lionne pouvait être Liliane Luthor lorsqu'on s'attaquait à sa progéniture. Edge commença à craindre que cette visite déjà déplaisante ne se termine en règlement de compte sanglant.

Liliane se délecta de l'état de stress dans lequel elle venait de mettre l'homme d'affaire.

« Du calme Morgan… Je ne suis pas venue là pour vous mettre une balle dans la tête. Si cela avait été le cas croyez-moi vous n'auriez pas eu le temps de suspendre votre manteau. »

« Votre fille est une vraie emmerdeuse, elle est toute à l'image de sa mère. » Grogna Morgan irrité.

« Je prends cela comme un compliment étant donné qu'elle vous a systématiquement fait mordre la poussière… Et il n'y a rien d'étonnant là-dedans puisque c'est une Luthor, alors que vous n'êtes qu'un… Et bien vous n'êtes que vous. » Rétorqua Liliane encore une fois très satisfaite de titiller l'orgueil surdimensionné de Morgan Edge.

L'homme se redressa sur son fauteuil en tirant sa cravate comme pour se retenir d'exploser.

« Lena vous a causé du tort. A vrai dire elle m'en a causé aussi mais que voulez-vous elle reste ma fille. »

Liliane alluma une deuxième cigarette et poursuivit son monologue.

« Lena est une obstinée et maintenant qu'elle vous a dans le collimateur elle va s'assurer que vous perdiez tous vos millions jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous reste plus rien. »

« Elle ne gagnera pas. »

« Elle a déjà gagné. » Lui affirma Liliane.

« Et je vous crois suffisamment intelligent pour l'avoir compris. Sinon pourquoi avoir tenté de la supprimer ? » Ajouta-t-elle.

Morgan fit la moue sans répondre. Liliane venait de marquer un point.

« Je veux récupérer ma fille Morgan. Je veux qu'elle devienne l'héritière dont j'ai toujours rêvé pour les Luthor. »

« Oh pitié épargnez-moi vos histoires de famille et votre rapport mère fille freudien. »

« Si Lena revient vers moi j'aurais les moyens de la tenir éloignée de vos affaires. Par son intermédiaire je reprendrai le contrôle de la compagnie. Et votre entreprise pourra à nouveau prospérer. Croyez-vous que j'ignore que Lena se met systématiquement en concurrence avec votre entreprise pour vous voler des contrats ? J'ai encore un œil sur tout ce qui se passe au sein de ma société même si aujourd'hui elle porte un nom différent. Considérez cela comme un pacte de non-agression. »

Morgan détestait devoir l'admettre, mais Liliane Luthor disait vrai. A cause de sa querelle avec Lena Edge Corporation avait perdu des millions de dollars. LCorp s'était lancé dans une guerre financière de laquelle Morgan Edge sortait toujours perdant.

« Vous pensez vraiment avoir suffisamment d'influence pour tenir votre fille en laisse ? » Souffla Morgan dans un éclat de rire comme si cela lui paraissait être une idée totalement grotesque.

« Lena n'a pas de faille pour ses adversaires, mais il n'en est pas de même lorsqu'il s'agit de sa famille. Si je regagne sa confiance elle écoutera mes conseils. » Lui affirma Liliane sans l'ombre d'un doute.

« Si c'est le cas en quoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? » Lui demanda l'homme d'affaire.

« Disons qu'il y a dans l'entourage de ma fille un élément perturbateur… Qui se dresse systématiquement entre nous.»

« Comme ? »

« Supergirl. » Répondit Liliane avec un regard noir.

« Vous voulez vous attaquer à Supergirl ? »

« Elle est aussi l'un de vos soucis si je ne m'abuse. »

Morgan Edge acquiesça en repensant à sa dernière rencontre avec la porteuse du S. Face au regard hésitant de l'homme d'affaire, Liliane se pencha vers lui en recrachant l'épaisse fumée blanche de sa cigarette puis dit :

« Vous m'aidez à me débarrasser de Supergirl et je fais en sorte que Lena ne soit plus un problème pour vous. Vous faites ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. »

« J'admets que tout cela est tentant. Mais je n'ai aucune confiance en vous Luthor, une fois que vous aurez ce que vous voulez je sais très bien que vous ne songerez plus qu'à me planter un couteau dans le dos. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose à votre sujet. » Lui fit remarquer Liliane.

Morgan se mit à rire, il s'affala dans son fauteuil en portant à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres avec un air satisfait.

« Vous et moi Liliane sommes fait du même bois… »

Liliane sourit. Elle savait qu'elle venait de finir de le convaincre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut Luthor ? »

« J'ai une cargaison à mettre en lieu sûr, il me faut également un laboratoire. Ici à National City. »

« Je viens d'obtenir un marché public de réhabilitation de l'ancienne zone industrielle en périphérie de la ville. Je pense que cela fera l'affaire pour vous y établir en toute discrétion. »

« Parfait. »

« J'aurais aussi besoin de vos… Moyens pour bien d'autres choses mais nous parlerons des détails plus tard. »

« J'aimerai cependant savoir comment vous comptez venir à bout de Supergirl ? » Lui demanda l'homme d'affaire en levant l'index.

« J'ai en ma possession une grande quantité de Kryptonite et j'ai créé plusieurs armes susceptibles de venir à bout des Kryptoniens. J'ai déjà une opération en cours pour tester l'une d'elles sur Superman à Métropolis. Je garde le meilleur pour sa chère cousine. Pour ce faire, il me faudra cependant récupérer un élément indispensable mais je sais déjà où me le procurer. »

« Je vois que vous avez tout prévu. »

« J'ai eu tout le temps de penser à ma vengeance. » Répondit Liliane des flammes dans les yeux.

« National City sans son héroïne pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Je m'en réjouis d'avance ! »

« Sans cette… Femme pour empoisonner l'esprit de ma fille, Lena pourra enfin atteindre son plein potentiel et embrasser ma cause. Ainsi je l'empêcherai de terminer comme Lex. »

« Je ne vous savais pas aussi sentimentale. » Ironisa Morgan.

« Que voulez-vous une mère aime ses enfants. Elle veut ce qu'il y a le mieux pour eux.»

« Le nom de Luthor doit retrouver la place qu'il mérite. » Ajouta-elle.

 _« Les Luthors régneront sur le monde. »_ Se dit-elle en savourant l'idée comme si cela était déjà une réalité.

 _Trois semaines plus tard, DEO._

Après sa rencontre avec Lena Supergirl était retournée au DEO. Elle était loin de se douter qu'au même moment Lena Luthor faisait une sombre découverte à l'autre bout de la ville.

« Tu as balancé Morgan Edge par le balcon ? » S'étonna Alex.

« Je l'ai tout de même rattrapé. » Dit Kara un sourire au coin des lèvres, savourant le souvenir de l'expression pétrifiée de l'insupportable homme d'affaire le nez à ras du sol.

« Et tu dis que Lena n'est au courant de rien ? » Rétorqua J'onn en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je la crois J'onn. »

« Alors nous devons te montrer ce que Winn a trouvé pendant ton absence. » Lui répondit le patron du DEO l'air grave.

Supergirl perdit son sourire.

« Liliane est à National City, nous en avons maintenant la certitude. » Expliqua J'onn en demandant à son informaticien d'afficher sur les écrans sa récente découverte.

« J'ai piraté le serveur de LCorp. Avec tous les pare feu cela m'a demandé plusieurs jours. Lena ne laisse rien au hasard lorsqu'il s'agit de sécuriser ses données. Mais, j'ai fini par obtenir un résultat toute à l'heure. Il y a douze jours l'enregistrement des caméras de surveillances de la société ont été effacées. »

« Cela ne prouve rien. » Dit Kara, en souhaitant que cela n'aille pas plus loin.

« Attends… » Lui dit sa sœur en lui prenant le bras.

« Je me suis dit que Lena n'avait pas fait le ménage pour rien… Aussi je me suis branché sur les caméras de la ville ce jour-là. Plus précisément sur celle qui donne sur l'entrée du parking souterrain de LCorp. Et voilà ce qu'on peut y découvrir. Une berline aux vitres teintées comme il y en a des centaines par jour, mais avec mon logiciel de filtrage j'ai pu obtenir une image de l'occupante de la voiture.» Déclara Winn en pianotant sur son clavier.

Le cœur de Kara manqua un battement, sur l'écran on voyait très distinctement Liliane Luthor des lunettes de soleil sur le nez penchée sur le siège passager arrière d'une grosse berline allemande.

« Lena, t'a menti, elle a rencontré Liliane il y a déjà douze jours… » Lui dévoila Alex avec un air navré.

Cette découverte était une victoire mais pourtant personne ne se réjouissait d'avoir enfin une preuve de la présence en ville de la chef de file de l'organisation Cadmus.

 _« Douze jours… »_ Pensa Supergirl en refaisant la chronologie des évènements dans sa tête.

Kara avait la nausée. Depuis, tout ce temps son amie lui avait caché la vérité. Pire elle lui avait menti droit dans les yeux. La fille de Krypton se sentait trahie. Elle qui n'avait eu de cesse de défendre Lena face à ses amis… Elle avait laissé ses sentiments obscurcir son jugement.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que Lena ait un rôle dans les opérations de sa mère. » Tenta de dire Alex pour réconforter sa sœur qu'elle savait profondément blessée par cette révélation.

« Elle m'a menti. Qui sait sur quoi d'autre elle a menti aussi… » Répondit Kara en serrant les dents.

A cet instant, elle n'éprouvait pas de colère seulement une profonde tristesse. Kara était déçue, extrêmement déçue que Lena ait préféré protéger sa mère plutôt qu'elle.

Face à ce sentiment de trahison Supergirl réalisa alors qu'elle devrait se montrer inflexible.

« L'autre soir j'ai suivis Lena jusqu'à un hôtel particulier du centre-ville. Elle y a rencontré un sénateur en pleine nuit... »

« Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent en cœur ses amis, surpris de n'apprendre cela que maintenant.

« Kara pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » Lui demanda sa sœur outrée de découvrir que Kara avait des secrets pour elle.

« Parce que je ne savais pas si tout cela était lié ! Parce que je ne voulais pas vous donner une nouvelle occasion de la blâmer avant de savoir de quoi il en retournait ! » Rétorqua Supergirl en se sentant encore plus coupable d'avoir passé cette information sous silence.

« Quel sénateur ? »

« Le sénateur Brown. Il était en visite à National City cette semaine. J'ai lu ça dans la presse. Il repart demain matin par le premier vol pour Washington. » Répondit Winn en parcourant les réservations de l'aéroport de la ville.

Kara acquiesça.

« Lena lui a apporté une mallette. » Révéla-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

« Cela pourrait avoir un lien avec Cadmus ! Bon sang Kara comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça ! » S'agaça Alex Danvers qui avait l'impression de ne plus reconnaitre sa sœur.

« Alex tu viens avec moi nous allons tout de suite intercepter le sénateur pour l'interroger avant qu'il ne quitte la ville ! » Dit J'onn pour éviter que la tension ne monte encore d'un cran entre les sœurs Danvers.

« Je peux m'en occuper. » Répondit Kara en espérant ainsi rattraper son erreur.

« Non, on s'en occupe ! » Rétorqua J'onn avec un regard dur. Lui aussi était déçu de l'attitude de la jeune femme.

Kara avait envie d'hurler. Elle se sentait complétement minable. Ces derniers jours elle avait eu l'occasion de tirer les vers du nez de Lena pour découvrir la vérité et faire avancer l'enquête. Et au lieu de cela elle s'était laissée aveugler par ses sentiments, pendant que ses amis travaillaient nuit et jour pour trouver des indices.

C'est le regard triste que Kara observa Alex et J'onn quitter les lieux. Winn s'approcha de Kara pour tenter de la réconforter en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Kara… Ce n'est pas ta fau… »

D'un geste Supergirl se dégagea de son emprise et quitta les lieux le cœur lourd.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Dans le véhicule du DEO qui traversait la ville à toute allure, Alex Danvers ne décolérait pas.

« Comment a-t-elle pu nous cacher des informations alors qu'elle a failli perdre la vie il y a quelques jours ! » S'écria Alex en gesticulant tandis que J'onn était au volant.

« Elle a voulu laisser le bénéfice du doute à son amie. »

« J'onn je ne la reconnais plus. »

« Moi aussi j'ai eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec Lena ces derniers mois et je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien mais il n'empêche qu'elle reste une Luthor ! On aura toujours un doute la concernant. Ses antécédents familiaux nous y obligent.» Ajouta l'agent Danvers.

« Kara ne voit pas les choses de cette façon. Tu sais qu'elle ne voit que le bon chez les gens. »

« Elle joue un jeu dangereux. Comment puis-je la protéger si elle se met à me cacher des choses ?! »

« Kara a fait une erreur, mais Alex personne n'est infaillible. Pas même Supergirl. Nous allons faire notre travail. Nous allons interroger cet homme et nous agiront en conséquence en fonction des révélations qu'il va nous faire. »

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Les deux agents eurent bien du mal à convaincre le portier de l'hôtel particulier de les laisser entrer et de réveiller le Senateur Brown au beau milieu de la nuit. Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme se retrouva avec le badge de l'agent Danvers sous le nez couplé du regard noir de son supérieur que le portier accepta d'obéir.

« Attendez dans le petit salon je vous prie. Je préviens monsieur le sénateur. »

Alex et J'onn patientèrent une dizaine de minutes à côté de la cheminée. Laissant courir leurs yeux sur l'ameublement de style Louis XV de la pièce.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Le sénateur entra dans la pièce affublé d'une robe de chambre en satin de teinte bordeaux. A ses cheveux grisonnants en bataille et son visage encore ensommeillé, nul doute que les deux agents venaient d'interrompre sa nuit.

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me réveiller, je prends l'avion très tôt demain matin et je n'apprécie pas que l'on me rende visite sans s'annoncer ! » Grogna le sénateur.

J'onn et Alex se présentèrent à lui en sortant leur badge.

« Nous avons des questions à vous poser, monsieur le sénateur. »

« Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? Diable ! Prenez un rendez-vous avec mon assistant. »

Alex commençait à s'impatienter, mais J'onn lui fît signe de contenir sa hargne. L'homme était une personnalité politique influente et il fallait faire preuve de diplomatie pour ne pas le froisser.

« Hélas, Sénateur nous n'avions pas le choix. Il s'agit d'une affaire urgente. » Expliqua J'onn en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

L'homme soupira mais consentit à leur accorder quelques minutes de son temps. Comme la plupart des gens de pouvoir il estimait que son temps à lui était plus précieux que le temps de monsieur et madame tout le monde. Et c'est donc en leur faisant signe qu'ils avaient cinq minutes qu'il prit place sur son siège.

« Bon en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » Souffla le sénateur.

« Vous avez récemment reçu la visite de Lena Luthor. »

Immédiatement l'homme perdit de sa superbe. Alex ne manqua pas les signes évidents de stress dans la gestuelle du sénateur.

« Je reçois beaucoup de monde lors de mes passages en ville. »

« Beaucoup de monde au milieu de la nuit ? » S'empressa de demander Alex avec son air peu commode. L'agent Danvers était déjà bien assez énervée avant d'arriver ici, elle ne voulait pas encore perdre son temps.

L'homme grimaça, il était en difficulté et savait que nier ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas.

« J'ai effectivement rencontré Miss Luthor il y a quelques jours. »

« Quel était l'objet de cette visite ? » L'interrogea J'onn.

Le sénateur renouvela sa grimace.

« Arf… Vous me mettez dans l'embarras. Je suis un homme marié… »

Alex échangea un regard lourd de sens avec J'onn. Elle savait que le sénateur se moquait d'elle. Aussi, elle préféra aller droit au but.

« Nous savons que cet entretien a été très bref, à peine quelques minutes… Alors à moins que vous ne soyez le galant le plus rapide du monde… Par ailleurs, Lena Luthor vous a confié une mallette. Laissez-moi deviner vos sextoys ? »

L'homme blêmit.

« Monsieur le Sénateur vous parlez à des agents assermentés par la présidente des Etats-Unis alors ne nous prenez pas pour des idiots. Sinon je vous passe les menottes et vous inculpe pour obstruction à une enquête fédérale. »

« Je suis sénateur ! » S'indigna l'homme en robe de chambre.

« Cela m'est totalement égal. » Lui certifia J'onn.

L'homme posa ses mains sur ses genoux et commençait à suer à grosses gouttes. Il hésita une minute à parler puis il finit par se décider.

« Ok ! Ok je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez savoir. Mais je veux une immunité. »

« Une immunité ? »

« Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit jamais sortir de cette pièce. Je veux votre parole, je ne veux pas de poursuite. Surtout qu'au final je n'ai rien fait de mal. » Déclara l'homme.

« On vous écoute. » Répondit J'onn en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Lena Luthor m'a demandé et bien… Elle m'a demandé de jouer de mes relations pour l'aider à blanchir sa mère Liliane Luthor. »

Alex et J'onn partagèrent un regard inquiet.

« Qui avait-il dans la mallette ? »

« Un million de dollars. Une avance… »

« Je ne suis pas le seul qu'elle a contacté. Lena a le bras long… » Ajouta-t-il comme pour se disculper.

« Et bien sénateur Brown je ne vous pensais pas corrompu. » Lâcha Alex avec un air dégoûté.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est une Luthor ! Il est difficile de refuser quelque chose à quelqu'un qui porte ce nom là… »

« Elle vous a menacé ? »

« Non… Mais elle sait se montrer très persuasive. Disons qu'elle a des dossiers sur à peu près tous les politiciens du pays. Aussi quand elle demande quelque chose on évite de lui tenir tête si on ne veut pas perdre les prochaines élections…»

A mesure que le sénateur faisait ces révélations, Alex réalisa que Lena n'était peut-être pas la personne qu'elle avait imaginé. Cela lui fît froid dans le dos. Si la jeune PDG était capable de faire chanter des personnalités haut placées, elle était probablement capable de faire des choses encore plus répréhensibles.

« Mais au final, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Lena m'a appelé il y a quelques heures pour me demander de ne rien faire. » Se défendit l'homme en espérant que cela lui éviterait de répondre du pot-de-vin devant un juge.

« A-t-elle dit pourquoi ? »

« Non. »

« Ecoutez je rends l'argent. Je laisse tomber ! Je ne voulais pas me retrouver mêlé à ça. »

« Sénateur Brown essayez-vous de vous faire passer pour une victime ? » Lui demanda Alex peut convaincue par les remords du sénateur.

L'homme baissa les yeux, il se savait pris au piège.

« Vous êtes un politicien véreux. Je suis certaine que la presse se fera une joie de vous démolir. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

« Non mais vous vous y apprêtiez ! » Grogna l'agent Danvers bien décidée à mettre la pression sur le sénateur.

J'onn saisit le bras de la jeune femme pour s'éloigner de quelques pas afin de lui souffler un mot.

« Alex… Je sais que cela ne va pas te plaire mais… Nous allons garder cela pour nous. »

« Quoi ?! » S'indigna la jeune femme.

« Réfléchis… Lena a décidée de faire machine arrière. Si nous balançons cette histoire aux autorités compétentes Lena sera inculpée avec le sénateur… »

« T'es entrain de prendre sa défense ? »

« Non… Je dis juste qu'il faut laisser tomber. On va récupérer l'argent, passer un savon à cet imbécile et je soufflerai un mot de tout cela à la présidente. Crois-moi Brown sera surveillé, à la moindre erreur il sera sanctionné comme il se doit. »

« Donc Lena essaie de soudoyer des politiciens pour protéger sa psychopathe de mère et elle s'en sort sans une égratignure. » Rétorqua Alex les dents serrées.

« On ne connait pas ses motivations… Et pense à la réaction de Kara… »

« Kara doit ouvrir les yeux justement. »

J'onn fixa attentivement son agent. Face à la détermination de son supérieur Alex souffla son dépit et finit par capituler à contre cœur.

 _Pendant ce temps-là, LCorp._

Supergirl avait quitté le DEO dès le départ de sa sœur. Minable, elle se sentait minable et avait éprouvé le besoin de s'éloigner des regards désapprobateurs des agents du DEO. Sans même y penser Supergirl avait pris son envol, elle avait besoin de calme, elle avait besoin de silence pour réfléchir. Elle quitta les gratte-ciels de National City pour remonter vers le ciel. La kryptonienne voulait laisser le monde derrière elle. Ce refuge céleste était le seul endroit où enfin elle se sentirait vraiment en paix.

A mesure de son ascension vers les astres, l'air se fît plus froid, jusqu'à devenir glacial puis il se raréfia. Kara stoppa sa course à la limite de l'atmosphère. Ici, son esprit retrouvait le silence. Pas d'appel au secours, pas de bruit de circulation plus rien ne troublerait sa quiétude. Si près de l'espace elle avait l'impression de se rapprocher de chez elle… Ces étoiles lui rappelaient le monde qu'elle avait été contrainte de quitter lorsqu'elle était enfant. Kara leva les yeux vers ces milliers de lueurs, mais elle savait qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais celle qui manquait à sa vie sur la toile du cosmos. Krypton s'était éteinte pour toujours et désormais n'existait plus que dans son souvenir.

Supergirl inspira profondément et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Se laissant flotter dans le ciel en état de méditation. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve la paix, il fallait qu'elle retrouve ce qui faisait d'elle l'héroïne de l'humanité.

Ses sentiments avaient obscurcis son jugement, Lena n'était peut-être pas aussi innocente qu'elle l'avait espéré. Ce mensonge avait ouvert une brèche dans le cœur de la femme de fer. Ebranlée par cette trahison Kara ressentait le besoin de faire le point. Elle avait mal agi, elle avait été égoïste, elle avait souhaité vivre pleinement ses sentiments naissants et en avait perdu de vue sa mission. Supergirl comprenait la colère de sa sœur, elle comprenait sa déception. Supergirl éprouvait elle aussi le goût amer de la trahison.

Liliane Luthor était responsable de tout cela et elle devrait payer pour ses crimes. Quant au châtiment de Lena il restait encore incertain. Quel était réellement sa part de responsabilité dans tout cela ? Lena avait menti à Supergirl, mais mentirait-elle à Kara si elle la confrontait à nouveau ?

Comment cette femme si douce, si bienveillante à son égard pouvait-elle protéger un monstre comme Liliane Luthor ? Kara n'y comprenait rien.

Vulnérable, Lena était vulnérable lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa mère et Kara réalisa qu'elle-même était devenue vulnérable lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lena. Seulement, si Kara pouvait éprouver des fragilités, Supergirl elle n'en avait pas le droit. Lorsque le jour se lèverait à nouveau, Supergirl devrait faire ce qui devait être fait pour mettre un terme à cette situation. Elle finirait par souffrir cela était inévitable et elle l'avait accepté. Cependant, elle n'était pas prête à accepter de faire souffrir Lena…

* * *

 **Ce chapitre 9 révèle pas mal de choses**

 **l'étau se resserre...**

 **Kara ment, Lena ment, Liliane ment, Morgan ment...**

 **Ils ont tous un secret et une raison de le garder pour eux**

 **La question est de savoir où tout cela va mener**

 **DroDroV** Merci pour tes reviews il est évident que Lena ne devrait pas mentir, personne ne le devrait d'ailleurs mais comme je le disais elle a ses raisons. Parfois un mensonge est plus facile que d'affronter les conséquences d'une vérité.

 **Tim kom Trikru** Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait douter de la culpabilité de Liliane :) c'était le but. Personne n'est tout noir ou tout blanc et il va falloir s'en souvenir pour les chapitres suivants. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont hâte de voir la relation de Lena & Kara avancer mais avec tellement de secrets et incompréhensions entre elles cela ne semble pas évident. L'histoire d'abord ;)

 **Clexa38469** Merci pour tes reviews ;) J'espère que tu n'as pas trop pleuré ce coups-ci en relisant "la paix des braves" ; je crains que tu ne doives encore investir sur quelques paquets de kleenex pour cette FF aussi. Courage ;)

 **Toup** Encore une fois merci pour tes reviews riches d'informations et de ressentis.

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ;)**


	10. Confession

**Chapitre 10 Confession**

 _Deux jours plus tard, siège du DEO._

« Kara ! Rends-toi à l'évidence ! Elle nous a menés en bateau ! » S'écria Alex Danvers si fort que tout le monde dans la pièce cessa de respirer en appréhendant la réaction de Supergirl.

« Lena est peut-être en danger ! » Rétorqua Kara à bout de nerfs.

« Réfléchis Kara, Liliane Luthor refait surface et contacte sa fille qui nous cache la vérité pendant des jours. Puis on découvre le pot aux roses sur ses agissements avec le sénateur et comme par hasard Lena Luthor disparait des radars le soir même! »

« Elle marque un point. » Intervint Winn en regrettant immédiatement son intervention face au regard noir que venait de lui jeter Kara.

« LCorp affirme que Lena est en voyage d'affaire. Mais, il n'y aucune trace d'elle dans les réservations de compagnie de transport. Et son Jet privé n'a pas quitté le tarmac. » Ajouta Alex les bras croisés.

« Et c'est pour ça que je pense qu'elle est en danger ! Liliane a déjà agi contre sa fille ou même ça pourrait être un coup de cet enfoiré de Morgan Edge ! » La défendit Kara qui savait très bien que les récents événements avaient renforcé les convictions de son équipe concernant la culpabilité de la dirigeante de LCorp.

« Comment expliques-tu que sa secrétaire ait contacté le journal pour prévenir de son absence ? Si elle était réellement en danger, ses collaborateurs auraient déjà lancé un avis de recherche à la police. »

« Tu l'as cherché partout et tu ne l'as pas retrouvé Kara… » Ajouta J'onn.

« Pourquoi se cacherait-elle sinon pour échapper à la justice ? Elle doit savoir que nous avons parlé au sénateur. Elle sait aussi que nous recherchons sa mère et qu'elle est complice pour avoir aidé une fugitive. » Dit Alex pour terminer d'achever sa sœur.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence toutes les preuves jouaient contre son amie. Kara s'était faite la promesse de mettre de côté ses sentiments personnels pour faire toute la lumière sur cette histoire. Elle avait cherché Lena dans toute la ville sans succès. Et depuis, deux jours c'était le silence radio. Kara n'avait pas reçu le moindre appel ni le moindre sms. Lena s'était volatilisée comme l'avait fait sa mère. Malgré le sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son amie elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire pour la jeune femme. Lena devait forcément être en danger, retenue quelque part contre son gré. Kara en avait l'intime conviction.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle de briefing. Kara serrait les dents, elle se sentait envahie d'une profonde tristesse. Quant à Alex elle était en colère, elle ne comprenait pas l'obstination de sa sœur à vouloir nier l'évidence. Par-dessus tout elle craignait que le calme de ces deux derniers jours ne soit un écran de fumé dissimulant la tempête qui lui arracherait sa sœur. Tout le monde était extrêmement tendu et cette division dans les rangs ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Kara leva les yeux vers l'horloge, il était près de 19 heures.

« Je repars en patrouille ! Je finirai par la retrouver avec ou sans votre aide ! » Dit-elle en quittant la pièce d'un pas décidé sans attendre l'autorisation de sa sœur ou même de J'onn.

Alex, Winn et J'onn échangèrent un regard lourd de sens en soupirant à l'unisson.

La nuit était tombée. Une fois de plus, Supergirl avait passé au crible une bonne partie de National City sans résultat. Kara savait pertinemment qu'une Luthor pouvait disparaitre sans laisser de trace si l'envie lui en prenait. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas croire que ses amis avaient peut être raison. Lorsqu'Alex lui avait expliqué ce que Lena avait orchestré dans son dos avec le sénateur, la jeune femme avait reçu un nouveau coup de massue sur le crâne. Cependant, elle avait un pressentiment, même si Lena lui avait menti elle devait avoir une bonne raison. Kara survolait les gratte-ciel en direction du centre-ville lorsqu'un orage éclata. En quelques minutes c'est une pluie diluvienne qui s'abattit sur la jeune femme. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais Kara ne trouverait Lena de cette façon. Ainsi, c'est découragée et trempée jusqu'aux os qu'elle regagna son appartement.

Supergirl abattue entra dans son salon plongé dans le noir. Pendant quelques minutes elle resta immobile au milieu de la pièce en regardant les gouttes d'eau perler le long de son costume jusque sur son parquet. Kara passa la main à son front en tirant ses cheveux humides en arrière et poussa un long soupir. Elle se sentait vide. Elle se sentait inutile. Pire elle se sentait impuissante…

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit. Son portable posé sur la table basse signalait un appel. Kara se précipita pour découvrir le nom de l'appelant qui n'était autre que Lena Luthor.

Le cœur de Kara se mit à trembler. Elle était à la fois soulagée de savoir son amie vivante et à la fois complétement terrorisée par ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Si la jeune femme lui mentait à nouveau, le cœur de Kara ne s'en remettrait pas.

« Lena ? »

 _« Bonsoir Kara. »_ La voix de Lena était grave, Supergirl comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

« Lena est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je me suis inquiétée. »

 _« Kara, il faut que je te parle. »_ Répondit Lena sur le même ton.

Le cœur de Kara se serra. La voix de Lena lui glaçait le sang. Elle ressentit toute la détresse de la jeune femme à son intonation.

« Lena. Dis-moi où tu es. »

 _« Je viens de rentrer à mon appartement. »_

« Ne bouge pas. J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Kara raccrocha et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Elle arrêta sa course au bord du vide. Supergirl était tellement inquiète qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisée que ce n'était pas elle que Lena avait appelé mais bien Kara. La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas se précipiter chez son amie à la vitesse de la lumière en tenue de Super. Elle était dans un tel état de nerf qu'elle en perdait toute clairvoyance.

Ce n'est donc qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Kara se présenta à la porte de Lena. La journaliste avait les cheveux humides, de la buée sur ses indispensables lunettes et un parapluie en main. Par précaution, Kara utilisa sa vision à rayon X pour s'assurer que Lena était bien seule dans l'appartement. Une fois rassurée sur ce point la jeune femme frappa à la porte.

Lena apparût les traits tirés comme une personne qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis des jours. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés encore humides de la pluie qu'elle avait dû essuyer en quittant sa voiture. La jeune femme démaquillée avait revêtue une tenue d'intérieure, un simple legging noir recouvert par un sweat à capuche gris bien trop grand pour elle. Et ce qui frappa le plus l'esprit de Kara était le regard rougie de la jeune femme. Aucun doute, Lena avait versé des larmes peu avant son arrivée.

« Bon sang ! Ce que je me suis inquiétée. » Lui souffla Kara en la tirant vers elle pour l'enlacer.

Kara avait tellement craint qu'il ne soit arrivé malheur à la jeune femme qu'en un instant elle en oublia toute prudence. La méfiance qu'elle s'était promise d'avoir vis-à-vis de Lena en tant que Supergirl s'effaça aussitôt que les yeux verts de Lena se posèrent sur elle. Kara avait désespérément besoin de la serrer fort entre ses bras, elle avait besoin de la sentir contre elle. C'était un appel si fort qu'il lui sembla vital au point d'en oublier toute sa réserve.

Lena se laissa étreindre sans opposer la moindre résistance. Plus encore elle se réfugia dans les bras de son amie comme une âme en peine. La jeune femme éprouvait un tel mal être qu'elle avait besoin de se blottir contre Kara. La blonde ressentit instantanément toute la fragilité, toute l'insécurité de son amie. Elle la serra contre elle une longue minute sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. L'émotion s'empara de Kara, elle était profondément émue de voir son amie dans cet état.

Quant à Lena, elle s'agrippa à l'imperméable humide de son amie cherchant contre son corps le réconfort dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Kara sentit le cœur de Lena tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Inutile d'être une super héroïne aux pouvoirs surnaturels pour deviner que la jeune femme restait muette car elle avait la gorge nouée de stress. La journaliste réalisa que Lena n'avait pas appelée Supergirl à la rescousse mais bien sa meilleure amie… Kara.

Lena se sentait mal et celle qu'elle voulait auprès d'elle c'était la petite journaliste maladroite de Midvale… Pas la Kryptonienne invincible qui pourtant protégeait l'humanité toute entière.

C'est à contre cœur que Lena relâcha son étreinte même si elle aurait aimé rester dans les bras de Kara pendant des heures tant elle se sentait en sécurité contre elle.

Kara aurait souhaité la retenir, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. La journaliste referma la porte derrière elle et déposa son parapluie contre le mur. Elle observa son amie qui avait l'air de faire un effort surhumain pour tenter de refaire surface.

 _« Dis quelque chose Kara… »_

 _« Trouve quelque chose. Sois naturelle.»_

« Joli appartement. » Lâcha maladroitement Kara pour briser le silence.

 _« Joli appartement ? Vraiment Kara ? Joli appartement ? »_ Pensa la jeune femme en se mordant la langue.

Lena releva les yeux vers son amie et à sa grande surprise finit par lâcher quelques mots.

« C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas eu l'occasion de venir ici. » Répondit Lena en essayant de sortir de ses pensées pour être capable de s'exprimer normalement.

Kara déposa son imperméable beige sur le porte manteau, en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle marche sur des œufs. Elle ignorait ce qui avait mis Lena dans cet état. Il ne fallait surtout pas l'effrayer en se faisant trop pressante. Il fallait lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait se confier à elle en toute confiance. Et par-dessus tout, il ne fallait pas commettre d'impair en révélant des informations que la journaliste n'était pas censée détenir.

« Je peux ? » Demanda Kara à Lena en désignant le salon.

Soudain, Lena revint à la réalité.

« Je suis désolée Kara… Je manque à tous mes devoirs… Je t'en prie entre fais comme chez toi. »

Kara avança dans la pièce au design moderne et épuré. Une cheminée qui s'étirait sur toute la longueur d'un mur délivrait une douce chaleur. Tout était peint en blanc, seuls quelques tableaux contemporains apportaient une touche de couleur à la pièce. Une cuisine américaine avec un bar en marbre gris occupait une partie de l'espace. L'appartement était situé au dernier étage d'un des plus hauts buildings de National City et une immense baie vitrée offrait une vue imprenable sur la ville. Ce qui frappa Kara c'était que la pièce avait certes du style mais n'avait pas d'âme. Pas de photos, pas d'objets personnels. Le lieu était beau mais froid. En observant son amie faire le tour de la pièce, Lena apporta d'elle-même l'explication.

« Je ne viens ici que pour dormir de temps en temps. C'est pratique quand je sors tard du travail. Je n'y habite pas vraiment. »

« Je réalise que je ne t'ai jamais invité chez moi… Je veux dire dans mon vrai chez moi. » Ajouta Lena avec un air d'excuse.

« Et où se trouve ce chez toi ? » L'interrogea Kara, réalisant que peut-être Lena avait trouvé refuge ces deux derniers jours dans cet endroit dont elle ignorait jusque-là l'existence.

« J'ai un manoir en dehors de National City. Je n'y retourne que lorsque je prends des congés… Et comme tu le sais c'est plutôt rare. Je t'y emmènerai un jour. »

Kara réalisa que l'énigmatique jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes avait encore beaucoup de secrets pour elle.

« J'en serais ravie. » Lui répondit Kara en souriant.

Lena s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire mais ce n'était qu'une façade. La jeune femme était au plus mal, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. A sa gestuelle maladroite Kara devina que Lena hésitait encore à se confier. Son amie n'avait pas l'air d'être certaine de trouver les mots justes pour lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

Pour gagner du temps Lena se dirigea vers le bar. Elle réfléchissait encore à ce qu'elle allait dire et plus l'échéance approchait plus elle se demandait si cela était une bonne idée.

« Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda-t-elle à Kara dans son dos qui faisait mine d'admirer la cheminée pour tromper son monde. La jeune femme était aussi nerveuse que Lena, car elle tremblait à l'idée que son amie ne renonce une nouvelle fois à lui dire la vérité. Pire, elle redoutait que la jeune femme ne lui mente à nouveau…

« Je ne serais pas contre un verre de vin. » Répondit Kara.

« Parfait. » Dit Lena en sortant de sa cave, un « Château Margaux » de 1979.

C'est en silence qu'elle remplit les deux verres à pied de ce millésime puis elle invita Kara à prendre place sur le canapé d'angle face à la baie vitrée.

« Hum ce vin est excellent. » Dit Kara les papilles émoustillées par l'arôme puissant de ce grand cru.

Lena acquiesça en faisant tournoyer le vin dans son verre avant d'y tremper les lèvres.

Face à l'hésitation de son amie Kara aurait pu forcer la conversation, mais elle s'abstint de le faire. La jeune femme aux yeux azurs avait besoin de se rassurer. Elle avait désespérément besoin que cela vienne de Lena, que cela soit son choix. Il fallait qu'elle se livre à elle s'en y être contrainte. Cela serait la preuve tant espérée par Kara pour lui ôter définitivement le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis quelques jours.

Lena déposa son verre sur la table basse en fer forgé et se tourna vers son amie.

« Kara… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… Mais, cela me fait peur. » Lui confessa la jeune femme.

Kara se pencha pour se débarrasser de son verre et lui prit la main en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il fallait qu'elle la rassure, il fallait qu'elle sente qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire.

« Lena. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas et je veux que tu saches que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me parler. Je suis là pour toi. »

« J'ai peur que ce que je vais te révéler ne… Change la vision que tu as de moi. »

Kara referma sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

« Lena je serais toujours là pour toi. Quoiqu'il arrive. »

Cette déclaration toucha son amie en plein cœur. Elle esquissa un sourire timide avant de baisser les yeux.

« J'ai fait de terrible chose Kara… »

La fille à lunette déglutit, son estomac se noua mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre de son angoisse.

« Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi stupide ! » S'indigna Lena en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Kara, ma mère est de retour à National City. »

 _« C'est le moment de jouer l'actrice studio. »_ Pensa Kara en feignant la surprise.

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? Depuis… Quand… » Fit-elle semblant de bredouiller.

Lena se racla la gorge gênée en relâchant la main de son amie.

« … Plusieurs jours… »

Kara fît semblant de prendre un instant pour digérer l'information.

« Ma mère est en cavale et au lieu de la balancer aux flics je l'ai protégée… Pire, encore j'ai cru à ses mensonges. » Lâcha Lena en laissant glisser ses mains sur son visage avec une mine défaite.

« J'avais tellement envie de croire qu'elle revenait pour moi. J'avais tellement besoin de croire qu'elle m'aimait vraiment et qu'elle voulait prendre un nouveau départ. Merde ! Je suis qu'une pauvre idiote ! Combien de fois ? Combien de fois elle m'a menti. Et moi je retombe dans le panneau ! » Se lamenta Lena, s'en voulant terriblement d'avoir été naïve.

« Lena je suis désolée… » S'empressa de répondre Kara en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Ma mère est un monstre et moi je suis une imbécile. »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« J'ai versé des pots de vin Kara, j'ai menacé des bureaucrates pour la faire disculper. » Avoua froidement Lena.

Ce regard… Ce regard Kara le reconnut que trop bien. C'était celui des Luthors… Le même que celui de Liliane.

« J'ai fantasmé l'amour de ma mère toute ma vie et quand j'ai pensé enfin le trouver… Je me suis mise à devenir comme elle. Pour elle j'ai bafoué tout ce en quoi je crois. Je suis une Luthor et j'agis comme une Luthor et je me déteste pour ça. Oh oui je me déteste d'être ce que je suis… Mais c'est plus fort que moi. »

Kara fronça les sourcils en faisant « non » de la tête.

« Lena tu n'as rien en commun avec ta mère. »

« Vraiment ? Moi je crois au contraire que j'en suis bien plus proche que je ne l'avais imaginé. » Rétorqua Lena.

« Supergirl est venue me voir il y a trois jours. Elle cherchait des informations à propos de Liliane et de Cadmus. Elle la soupçonnait d'avoir commandité l'attaque de l'usine de produits chimiques et toutes les attaques qui ont suivis. Supergirl avait besoin de mon aide et tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? »

 _« Oui je sais… Tu as menti… »_ Pensa Kara le cœur serré.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? »

« J'ai nié ! Je lui ai menti droit dans les yeux et tu sais quoi ? Cela n'a pas été difficile. Je n'ai pas eu de scrupule ni de réels remords à faire ça. » Déclara-t-elle avec l'air de se dégoûter.

Cette révélation ébranla un peu plus Kara. Lena reprit son verre en main et se tourna vers son amie en lâchant un rire.

« Et le pire dans tout ça ! C'est que Supergirl avait raison ! »

Kara se redressa sur le canapé droite comme un i.

« Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Lena baissa les yeux sur son verre en marquant une pause.

« Lors des attaques il y a trois jours… J'ai placé un mouchard pour surveiller Liliane. Après la visite de Supergirl j'ai suivis sa trace et j'ai découvert que ma merveilleuse mère planifiait une nouvelle attaque. »

Kara sentit ses poils s'hérisser sur ses bras. A cet instant, elle avait un million de questions en tête mais elle ne pouvait rien dire sans éveiller les soupçons de Lena. Il lui fallait avancer pas à pas.

« Quel genre d'attaque ? » Lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Du genre… Tuer Supergirl. » Répondit Lena anéantie.

Kara frissonna.

« Elle a une arme… Oh Kara crois-moi j'ai bien peur que cette fois-ci elle ne réussisse son coup. »

« Quel genre d'arme ? »

« Un champ de force à base de Kryptonite conçu grâce à un accélérateur à particule probablement dérobé chez World-Tech. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. »

« Et je ne parle même pas de sa petite armée personnelle. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu m'approcher pour en découvrir d'avantage. »

« Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu es au courant ? » S'inquiéta Kara sachant pertinemment que Liliane n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa fille hors d'état de nuire.

« Je ne crois pas, le lendemain elle m'a appelé comme si de rien était. Je n'ai rien dis pour gagner du temps et essayer d'en savoir plus. Malheureusement mon mouchard a cessé d'émettre… »

« Tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve maintenant ? »

« Non. Le lendemain je suis retournée sur les lieux. Et devine quoi ? Le bâtiment était vide. J'ai passé mon temps à essayer de remonter sa piste. Je me suis rendue à sa planque… Elle aussi était déserte. »

« Il faut croire que ma mère est bien plus douée que moi. » Déclara Lena avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir averti Supergirl tout de suite ? » L'interrogea Kara.

Lena tourna la tête vers son amie, le visage grave.

« Kara tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Supergirl est en danger. Elle ne doit rien savoir pour sa propre protection. Je peux arrêter ça. »

« Lena affronter ta mère est un suicide. »

« Aussi monstrueuse soit-elle je sais qu'elle ne fera rien contre moi. Je suis persuadée que je peux la convaincre de renoncer à cette folie ! Quant à sa technologie je saurais en venir à bout. Tout ceci est en partie ma faute. Ma mère, ma responsabilité. Je sais que tu es proche de Supergirl, mais Kara je sais ce que je fais. » Affirma-t-elle déterminée.

Kara ne répondit pas. La jeune femme pensa que le seul moyen de convaincre Lena de renoncer était que Supergirl lui parle en personne.

D'un côté les révélations de Lena lui faisaient froid dans le dos et d'un autre c'était un véritable soulagement. Lena avait menti pour protéger sa mère, parce qu'elle l'aimait et Kara ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour cela. Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur son compte, Lena méritait son affection, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Et maintenant Supergirl avait la certitude que sa cible était Liliane Luthor et il lui sembla plus facile d'affronter la mère et sa Kryptonite qu'une trahison de Lena Luthor. Kara se sentit presque heureuse de découvrir la vérité. Le combat contre Liliane ne lui faisait pas peur contrairement au sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti en pensant que Lena l'avait trahi.

« Je me sens tellement stupide… » Souffla Lena dépitée ce qui sortit Kara de sa réflexion.

« Non pas du tout… Tu espérais que ta mère ait changé. C'est humain Lena. » Lui dit Kara en l'invitant à se réfugier contre elle.

« Une faiblesse. » Souffla Lena en logeant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie.

« Non Lena, pas une faiblesse simplement l'amour d'une fille pour sa mère. » Répondit Kara en lui caressant tendrement le bras.

Lena sentit les larmes monter.

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle m'aime… » Lui demanda Lena d'une voix fluette.

Kara serra Lena contre elle en déclarant :

« Comment peut-on ne pas t'aimer Lena ? »

Une larme dévalant sa joue Lena esquissa un sourire. Même si à cet instant elle ressentait une peine immense, la jeune femme se sentit apaisée par les mots de Kara.

« Je me sens si fatiguée Kara… Si lasse de tout cela… » Murmura Lena.

« Je sais. » Lui répondit la jeune femme affligée par la douleur de son amie.

« Mais, je suis là. Tu n'es pas toute seule. Et je serais toujours là. » Déclara Kara en caressant délicatement les cheveux de Lena.

« Maintenant repose-toi. » Lui murmura Kara sur un ton aussi doux que de la soie.

Lena ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Kara ne bougea pas, sentant le corps chaud de la jeune femme contre elle. Cette nuit, elle veillerait sur elle, elle serait la gardienne de son sommeil, son assurance d'un repos sans cauchemars.

Ce n'est qu'au beau milieu de la nuit que Kara ouvrit les yeux. Comme Lena elle s'était assoupie. En reprenant conscience elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours assise sur le canapé et la fille aux yeux verts si envoutants était allongée la tête posée sur ses genoux. Le regard de Kara s'abandonna sur le visage aux traits parfaits de la jeune femme endormie. Elle était si belle… Elle semblait si paisible. Kara réalisa à nouveau à quel point les pulsations de son cœur battaient différemment en présence de la jeune femme. Elle l'aimait c'était une évidence…

Ce trouble qu'elle avait souhaité voir disparaitre et qui lui faisait si peur auparavant lui semblait désormais magique. Ce sentiment était tellement profond, tellement vrai, tellement pur qu'elle souhaita que jamais il ne l'abandonne.

Kara laissa courir sa main au-dessus du visage de Lena pour en dessiner les contours sans jamais oser la toucher. Elle aimait une femme et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. C'était troublant, déroutant tout en étant merveilleux. Jamais, elle n'avait éprouvé cela pas même pour Mon El. Bien sûr, le jeune homme lui manquait et rien ni personne ne lui ferait totalement l'oublier. Il faisait partie d'elle, de son histoire et cela jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais, désormais elle se sentait à nouveau respirer, à nouveau vivante et ce regain de vie elle ne le devait qu'à elle…

Comment ferait-elle pour vivre avec cet amour caché ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais, elle était prête à souffrir en silence de ce feu ardent qui la consumait pourvu que Lena trouve le bonheur même si cela ne devait pas être avec elle. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle était prête à tout endurer pour simplement la voir heureuse.

Kara resta de longues minutes à contempler la jeune femme. Le cœur au bord des yeux elle sourit à ses mimiques, elle s'attendrit au rythme de sa respiration, elle s'enivra du parfum de ses cheveux. Cette femme courageuse qui dormait sous ses yeux, méritait d'être heureuse, elle méritait de recevoir enfin l'affection dont elle avait été privée toute sa vie.

Kara se promit de tout faire pour préserver cet ange étendue près d'elle. Car, pour Kara c'était bien un ange qui se tenait là. Un ange qui avait survécu à la plus diabolique des familles. Les confessions de ce soir en étaient une nouvelle fois la preuve irréfutable. Délicatement avec la plus grande précaution du monde Kara souleva la tête de Lena pour la laisser s'étendre de tout son long sur le canapé. Elle alla chercher une couverture qui trainait sur une chaise et la couvrit comme une mère borde son enfant. La Kryptonienne s'installa sur un fauteuil près d'elle et regarda Lena plongée dans un profond sommeil s'enrouler dans la couverture en soupirant. A cet instant, Kara réalisa qu'elle devrait se sentir inquiète. Qu'elle devrait se sentir angoissée à l'idée de devoir affronter à nouveau la folie de Liliane Luthor et craindre son arme meurtrière pourtant il n'en était rien. La dernière fois Supergirl était passée si près de la mort qu'elle aurait dû avoir peur pour sa vie. Et il n'en était rien…

Lena lui avait donné la force de se battre et Kara était convaincue qu'elle gagnerait ce combat. Il ne pouvait en être autrement si elle voulait pouvoir la retrouver.

Grisée par ses sentiments, Kara en oublia que son adversaire n'était autre que la mère de la femme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

 **Lena se confie enfin à Kara**

 **Supergirl est désormais prévenue du danger qui plane sur elle**

 **Préparez-vous pour le prochain chapitre...**

* * *

 **WanHeda58** Je me suis posée la question d'un éventuel retour de Mon El... J'en suis au 18ème chapitre et il n'est toujours pas là lol donc non je ne pense pas qu'on verra Mon El dans cette FF ;)


	11. En une seconde

**Chapitre 11 En une seconde…**

 _Lendemain matin, appartement de Lena._

Lorsque Lena ouvrit les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb et qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais toujours sur le canapé du salon. Pendant quelques secondes la jeune femme se sentit un peu perdue, ne sachant pas si cette nuit avait été réelle ou non. Elle repoussa le plaid à ses pieds et se redressa lentement.

« …Kara ? »

Pas de réponse, elle était seule. Lena se remit sur ses jambes ses yeux encore mi-clos. En s'approchant du bar de la cuisine un sourire illumina son visage. Un copieux petit déjeuner l'attendait accompagné d'un petit mot.

 _« Pour la belle endormie, un bon petit déjeuner qui te redonnera des forces. Je file au journal, je ne veux pas que ma boss pense que je suis une tire-au-flanc. Je t'appelle dans la journée. PS : S'il te plait ne fais pas de folie, reste loin de ta mère. Kara »_

Lena observa le plateau, son amie avait pensée à tout. Croissant chaud, jus d'orange fraichement pressé, tartine de confiture. Comment avait-elle pu avoir le temps d'aller chercher tout cela et de tout préparer sans même la réveiller ? Lena réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment dormi à poings fermés.

Kara avait fait un saut chez elle avant de se rendre à CatCo, elle en avait profité pour joindre le DEO pour communiquer ses informations glanées la veille. Alex écouta attentivement sa sœur, bien sûr elle avait toujours des réserves en ce qui concernait Lena Luthor mais elle choisit de s'abstenir de lui en faire part. Elle l'avait suffisamment mise en garde.

Ce qui frappa l'agent Danvers durant leur conversation c'est l'enthousiasme avec lequel Kara lui raconta la vérité au sujet de Liliane Luthor. Supergirl n'avait pas l'air de trembler face à cette menace, limite si elle ne semblait pas s'en réjouir…

Kara expliqua que son double à la cape rendrait visite à Lena dans la journée pour la convaincre de ne pas s'impliquer et de la laisser se charger de mettre sa mère hors d'état de nuire. Alex rappela à Kara qu'il leur fallait localiser leur cible et pour cela Lena pouvait encore être un atout. Quant à l'arme meurtrière de Liliane Luthor les deux sœurs se mirent d'accord pour que Supergirl n'agisse qu'avec le renfort des agents du DEO pour assurer sa sécurité. Sans eux, interdiction pour elle d'intervenir.

Dès son arrivée au journal, Kara s'enferma avec James dans son bureau et le briefa de la même façon que sa sœur. L'aide du gardien n'était pas de trop pour mettre un terme aux agissements de Liliane Luthor. James devait se tenir prêt à répondre à l'appel à n'importe quel moment.

Kara laissa passer quelques heures en travaillant à son bureau comme si de rien était. Elle ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons de Lena. Protéger son identité secrète était toujours une priorité aussi elle décida d'appeler Lena depuis le journal juste avant d'apparaitre chez elle en tenue de Supergirl.

Lena était restée à son appartement. La jeune femme travaillait sur des plans pour tenter de percer le fonctionnement de l'engin infernal qu'avait créé sa mère. Malgré le peu d'éléments dont elle disposait, elle réussit sur son schéma à reproduire le fonctionnement de cette technologie. En parallèle, l'écran de son portable affichait la géolocalisation de son mouchard toujours inactif… Elle espérait que le signal réapparaisse. Quant au téléphone qu'elle utilisait pour appeler sa mère, lui aussi était devenu inutile.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit.

Sur la façade de son portable s'afficha le numéro du téléphone fixe de Kara à CatCo.

 _« Hey ! »_ La salua la journaliste.

« Bonjour Kara. »

 _« Est-ce que ça va ? »_ Lui demanda la blonde.

« Grace à toi ça va. Ca faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Et quant à ton magnifique petit déjeuner, je dois dire qu'il m'a bien requinqué. Merci, je ne te mérite pas. »

 _« Bien sûr que si ! Et je suis ravie de savoir que tu te sens un peu mieux. »_

« Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » Lui dit Lena.

 _« Tu vas travailler ? »_ Lui demanda Kara pour tenter de savoir si la jeune femme avait renoncé à ses projets de traquer sa mère elle-même.

« A vrai dire, je travaille déjà… » Souffla Lena en regardant son ordinateur.

 _« Vraiment ? Tu es à LCorp ? »_

« Disons… Plutôt que je travaille à la maison… » Répondit Lena en plissant le front. Elle espérait que son explication passe.

 _« Lena ! »_ S'exclama Kara qui n'était pas dupe.

La brune grimaça derrière son combiné.

 _« Lena, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais il le fallait. J'ai contacté Supergirl. »_

« Quoi ! » S'écria Lena en bondissant de son tabouret de bar.

« Kara ! Je t'avais demandé de ne rien dire. »

 _« Et je n'ai rien promis. C'est pour ta propre sécurité. Lena laisse Supergirl se charger de ça. »_

 _« Déteste-moi si tu veux mais, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je m'inquiète pour toi. »_

Bien que Lena soit déçue que Kara ne l'ait pas écouté elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Une fois, de plus cela partait d'une bonne intention. Et elle n'avait pas été exemplaire en matière d'honnêteté ces derniers jours pour se permettre de donner des leçons de morale.

« Kara… »

 _« Tu me remercieras. »_ Affirma la blonde.

Lena soupira.

 _« Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour ne pas te mettre dans les ennuis ? »_ Lui demanda Kara.

 _« Lena ? »_

« …Oui… »

 _« Parfait. James a besoin de moi. Je dois te laisser. »_

« A plus tard. »

 _« A plus tard. »_ Répondit la blonde avant de raccrocher.

Lena fît glisser son téléphone sur le bar devant elle, dépitée…

Soudain elle entendit un son dans son dos. Elle se retourna et aperçut Supergirl qui flottait dans les airs devant sa fenêtre. Elle venait de toquer au carreau. Lena déglutit… Elle allait devoir affronter la femme à la cape après lui avoir menti… Cela n'allait pas être réjouissant. Lena avait commis une erreur et il lui fallait assumer son mensonge. Mais, Lena Luthor n'était pas femme à se cacher face à la difficulté.

Lena s'approcha de la fenêtre pour la déverrouiller et laisser entrer la Kryptonienne.

« Miss Luthor. » Dit Supergirl les bras croisés sur la poitrine avec le visage des mauvais jours.

« Supergirl… Ecoutez, je… » Balbutia Lena en parlant avec les mains comme pour l'aider à trouver ses mots.

« Kara Danvers m'a tout raconté. Et Lena… Je comprends. »

Cette déclaration stupéfia Lena. Elle s'attendait à recevoir une pluie de reproche et un sermon en bon et du forme de la part de la jeune femme. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Une fois de plus, elle fût étonnée de l'attitude de Supergirl à son égard. Celle-ci se montrait compréhensive et peu rancunière. Lena pensa que la Kryptonienne était certainement bien plus humaine et bien plus tolérante que n'importe quel natif de cette planète. A commencer par elle.

« Lena, je dois vous demander de rester en dehors de tout cela. Si votre mère cherche à vous contacter vous devez m'avertir immédiatement.»

« Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est exactement ce qu'elle veut. » Dit Lena en commençant à faire les cents pas envahie par le stress.

« Je trouverai un moyen de l'arrêter. » Affirma Supergirl pour la rassurer.

« Non ! Vous n'avez pas vu cette arme, si vous tentez de l'atteindre vous serez tuée ! C'est un piège mortel auquel vous vous exposeriez ! » Rétorqua Lena.

Supergirl resta silencieuse un instant. Lena s'approcha d'elle et lui adressa un regard suppliant.

« Je vous en supplie laissez-moi m'occuper de ça. Je peux l'arrêter, je sais que je peux ramener ma mère à la raison. J'ai besoin que vous me laissiez une chance. Je suis sûre qu'il y a encore un peu de bon en elle.»

« Lena… »

« Je vous en supplie. Il s'agit de ma mère. »

Face au regard larmoyant de Lena, le cœur de Kara se serra dans sa poitrine, elle lut dans les yeux de son amie tout son désespoir, toute sa peine. Elle ne pouvait pas rester impassible face à ces sentiments. Elle réfléchit un instant puis elle déclara :

« D'accord. Je n'interviendrai pas. Je vous laisse essayer. »

« Vous me le promettez ? »

« C'est une promesse. » Répondit Supergirl au grand soulagement de Lena qui s'empressa de la remercier comme si tout à coup l'air remplissait à nouveau ses poumons.

Supergirl reprit son envol laissant derrière elle une Lena soulagée et pleine d'espoir.

Une fois au-dessus des buildings Kara contacta sa sœur avec son oreillette.

« Alex. Prépares tes équipes, soyez prêt à intervenir dès que je vous le dirai. »

 _« Reçu. »_

 _Au même moment._

« Alors nous y sommes ? » Demanda Morgan Edge le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui nous y sommes. Dans quelques heures nous serons définitivement débarrassés de Supergirl. » Répondit Liliane avec le même air satisfait.

« Vous êtes sûre que tout va fonctionner comme prévu ? »

« Morgan ne me faite pas l'offense de douter de mon efficacité. »

« Et votre fille ? »

« Lena jouera son rôle. » Affirma Liliane des flammes dans les yeux.

Edge souffla un rire.

« Il n'y a pas à dire Liliane vous avez une sacrée paire de… Enfin vous voyez. Même pour une Luthor je dois dire que je suis impressionné. »

« Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment. »

« Vous pouvez. »

« Vous avez rempli votre part du contrat Morgan aussi je ne vous retiens pas. Naturellement je vous recontacte dès que l'opération sera terminée. »

« Il me tarde de recevoir votre appel. » Se réjouit l'homme d'affaire.

« Bonne chance Luthor. » Dit Edge en se rapprochant de la porte.

« La chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je ne compte pas sur la chance, je la créer. »

Morgan plissa les lèvres en acquiesçant et quitta les lieux.

C'est alors que Liliane tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour contempler six énormes caissons métalliques.

« Les enfants, il est temps de vous réveiller… Maman a besoin de vous. »

 _22 heures centre-ville de National City._

« Oh allez Sam tu es lourd ! » Grogna une jeune femme d'environ dix-neuf ans à son petit ami à la sortie d'un bar branché du centre-ville.

« Ce mec est un enfoiré ! » Rétorqua le jeune homme du même âge en état d'ébriété.

« Faut toujours que tu cherches la merde ! » Le rabroua la jeune femme.

« Tu sais quoi j'en ai marre je rentre ! » Ajouta-t-elle en agitant le bras pour arrêter un taxi.

« Oh allez ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser en plan ! » Rétorqua Sam en essayant de la retenir sur le trottoir.

« T'es ivre mort, je me casse ! » Lui rétorqua la jeune femme en entrant dans le taxi qui venait de s'arrêter à leur hauteur.

« Pfff c'est ça vas-y casse-toi ! T'es qu'une emmerdeuse de toute façon ! » Rugit Sam en regardant le taxi démarrer.

A travers le pare-brise arrière du véhicule la jeune femme gratifia son copain d'un geste obscène.

Sam grogna son dépit en titubant.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? » Vociféra le jeune homme aux passants tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber.

Bien qu'il venait de se faire virer du bar comme un mal propre Sam ne comptait pas arrêter là sa nuit d'ivresse. Il se mit à marcher sous la pluie ou plutôt à tituber à la recherche d'un autre débit de boisson qui l'aiderait à oublier cette soirée pourrie.

En chemin il sortit de la poche de son veston son paquet de cigarette et en glissa une à ses lèvres. Il était tellement ivre qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que son tabac était humide aussi c'est en jurant qu'il s'acharna avec son briquet pour tenter d'allumer sa clope. Autour de lui, les passants avaient désertés la rue car, il pleuvait désormais à verse.

« Allez merde allume toi ! » Râla le jeune homme.

Le briquet lui échappa des mains et tomba au bord du trottoir. Sam lâcha un nouveau juron avant de se baisser avec difficulté pour le récupérer. C'est alors qu'un objet métallique s'abattit devant lui. Un pied… C'était un pied métallique ! Le jeune homme crût avoir une hallucination et lorsqu'il se redressa il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un robot aux yeux rouges qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Sam resta pétrifié par la face cybernétique qui le dévisageait. La cigarette glissa des lèvres du jeune homme tétanisé et termina sa chute dans le caniveau.

 _« Putain j'ai peut-être trop bu moi… »_ Pensa Sam.

Le robot passa son chemin et continua de remonter la rue sous les yeux effarés des quelques badauds et automobilistes. Une voiture de police déboula du carrefour pour intercepter l'automate et c'est à ce moment-là que la machine se transforma en arme de guerre…

 _Quelques minutes plus tard au DEO._

Le QG était en effervescence, tous les agents étaient sur le pont.

 _« On signale une attaque de robots dans trois quartiers de la ville. Les services de polices sont dépassés par la puissance de feu ! »_ Cria l'opératrice en braquant les caméras de sécurités pour étayer ses propos.

J'onn, Winn et Alex n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. C'était le chao…

Trois robots attaquaient National City. Des véhicules étaient renversés, des gens fuyaient dans tous les sens, partout des explosions, des dizaines de policiers déployaient toute leur puissance de feu sur les machines à l'armure blindée sur laquelle les balles ne faisaient que ricocher.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… » Lâcha Winn.

« Il faut déployer nos agents sur le terrain ! Tout de suite ! » Hurla J'onn à ses hommes qui s'empressèrent de transmettre les ordres.

« On a besoin de nos hommes J'onn si Supergirl… »

« Pour le moment, il faut parer au plus urgent agent Danvers. Winn contacte le Gardien, nous ne pouvons pas gérer toutes ces attaques en même temps ! Je me charge du secteur Est, envois le gardien à l'ouest, Alex tu t'occupes de celui du sud avec l'escouade. »

« Je contacte Supergirl. » Répondit Alex en acquiesçant.

« Kara tu me reçois ? »

 _« Alex. »_

« La ville est attaquée, nous nous rendons sur place ! »

 _« Je ne peux pas bouger de là…Si… »_

« Je sais, on s'en occupe. Mais Kara, ces attaques ne sont certainement pas dues au hasard. Aussi par pitié sois prudente. Si tu trouves Liliane, tu nous donnes la position et tu restes en retrait en attendant que nous puissions te rejoindre. »

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

« Sois prudente. »

 _« Toi aussi. »_

« Je t'aime. »

 _« Moi aussi je t'aime. »_

Au même moment Supergirl se tenait sur le toit de l'immeuble en face de l'appartement de Lena. Depuis son poste d'observation elle pouvait entendre les détonations des attaques. Une pluie battante accompagnait les grondements sourds des affrontements. Supergirl serra les poings en s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la tentation de quitter sa surveillance pour aller prêter main forte à ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger de ce toit, cela était trop important…

A l'intérieur de l'appartement, Lena regardait horrifiée les flashs infos. Elle en était certaine c'était encore un coup de sa psychopathe de mère. Lena se sentait coupable, extrêmement coupable. Elle était responsable de ce désastre. Si elle n'avait pas dissimulé le retour de sa mère à Supergirl ainsi qu'aux autorités tout ceci ne serait probablement jamais arrivé. Folle de rage, Lena balaya du revers de la main tout son travail de l'après-midi. Puis, elle se pencha sur l'écran de son ordinateur qui affichait toujours le plan de la ville.

« Allez ! Montre-toi ! » Grogna Lena en serrant les dents.

Une minute passa, puis deux, puis dix et toujours aucun signal. Lena enfouit son visage entre ses mains, elle avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve, il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à tout cela. C'est lorsqu'elle se détourna de l'ordinateur défaitiste qu'un bip retentit dans son dos. Lena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle fît volte-face et se précipita devant l'écran. Il y avait un signal, un signal fort et clair. Le mouchard venait subitement d'être réactivé. Et Lena n'était pas stupide au point de croire que cela n'était qu'une simple coïncidence. Liliane Luthor se trouvait à vingt kilomètres au nord de National City, en plein désert… Lena s'empressa de géo localisé le lieu pour obtenir une image satellite plus précise. L'adresse correspondait à usine de minerai désaffectée…

Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune femme se saisit de son manteau et de ses clés de voiture. Puis, elle récupéra son sac posé sur le canapé pour y glisser son téléphone. La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt en sentant la crosse de son arme sous ses doigts. Elle hésita…

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Supergirl aperçut la voiture de Lena sortir en trombe du parking souterrain.

 _« Non ! Pas maintenant ! »_

Supergirl déclencha son oreillette.

« Alex ! »

 _« Rrrrhhh pscccchhhhh…. »_

« Alex ? Tu m'entends ? »

 _« …Shrrrrr… Je… T'entends…Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas trop le moment-là ! »_ Répondit l'agent Danvers sous les tirs de l'ennemi.

« Lena fait mouvement ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a localisé sa mère. »

 _« Kara…Attends… »_

Nouvel échange de tirs…

 _« Ces robots sont coriaces ! Kara, dès que tu arrives envois-moi ta position. Et reste en retrait !»_

« Ca va aller ? » S'inquiéta Supergirl.

 _« Oh oui ! »_ Mentit Alex.

Supergirl soupira, elle tremblait pour sa sœur, elle tremblait pour chacun de ses amis mais elle savait que si elle perdait Lena des yeux elle risquait de laisser Liliane Luthor lui échapper. Pire, elle risquait de ne plus jamais revoir la jeune femme.

Sous une pluie battante elle prit son envol en priant pour que ce soir la seule victime soit la responsable de tout ce chao. Cette fois-ci Liliane Luthor ferait face à la justice et ne pourrait pas y échapper.

A l'allure à laquelle Lena roulait Kara pensa que cela serait un miracle si la jeune femme arrivait en vie. La PDG prenait tous les risques, ne respectant ni feu rouge ni limitation de vitesse et cette pluie rendait la chaussée particulièrement glissante. Forte heureusement à cette heure tardive le trafic était plutôt fluide. Le bolide de la jeune femme traversa la ville en direction du nord.

Pendant ce temps, le Gardien s'adonnait à une lutte sans merci avec l'une des machines infernale qui terrorisait la ville. L'homme au bouclier se retrouva acculé à plusieurs reprises par le robot qui avait un arsenal de guerre terrifiant. Ses avants bras passaient de la mitrailleuse au rayon laser en quelques secondes. Et aucune arme de poings ne semblait capable de l'atteindre. Sans son précieux bouclier, James aurait vite succombé. Autour d'eux, la rue n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine.

De l'autre côté de la ville, J'onn le martien avait projeté son adversaire à travers la façade d'une boutique de vêtement. Mais le robot comme à chaque fois se remettait sur ses pieds pour l'envoyer valser à son tour à coup de rayon laser. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à en venir à bout au corps à corps J'onn décida de prendre la voie des airs. Il saisit le robot et le souleva du sol pour l'emmener en altitude. Le robot tenta de riposter, mais J'onn réussit à bloquer ses bras armés et poursuivit son ascension. Il fallait littéralement le court-circuiter ! La pression de l'air diminua rapidement, le givre qui se forma sur l'armure de l'être mécanique indiqua à J'onn qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Le robot atteignit son point de rupture et implosa dans une pluie d'étincelle. Lorsque les orbes rouges du robot faiblirent jusqu'à leur totale extinction le Martien comprit qu'il avait gagné. Il redescendit à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le sol et projeta le robot contre le bitume qui vola en éclat marquant la route d'un profond cratère. J'onn se posa sur le sol épuisé, soudain il ressentit une douleur aigue. Dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait pas senti la profonde entaille que lui avait asséné son adversaire pendant leur lutte. Une large plaie barrait son flanc, il saignait abondamment.

Au même moment, Alex Danvers et son équipe avaient réussi à acculer le robot, il était cerné de toute part et subissait un feu nourri. Attaqué de tous les côtés, l'engin se trouvait dépassé par le nombre de ses assaillants. Accroupie derrière une carcasse de voiture l'agent Danvers dégoupilla une grenade et la projeta au pied de son adversaire.

« A terre ! » Hurla la jeune femme à ses hommes.

L'explosion pulvérisa le robot dont les membres furent arrachés de son tronc. Une fois le souffle de l'explosion retombé, Alex releva les yeux en direction du point d'impact faisant signe a son équipe de ne pas bouger. Lorsque la fumée s'estompa, prudemment son arme au poing elle s'avança vers la carcasse métallique. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la machine qui grésillait encore…

« Prends ça le grille-pain ! » Dit-elle en l'achevant d'une balle droit entre les deux yeux.

La jeune femme déclencha son oreillette.

« J'onn je l'ai eu. »

 _« …Moi aussi. »_ L'informa son supérieur d'une voix haletante.

« J'onn est-ce que ça va ? »

 _« Je suis blessé… »_ Gémit le chef du DEO.

Le visage d'Alex blêmit. Elle essaya de ne pas céder à la panique.

« J'onn ne bouge pas d'où tu es je t'envoie une équipe médicale. »

 _« Ca va aller… Occupe-toi du reste de l'équipe. C'est toi le chef maintenant Alex. »_

Alex réalisa dans quel pétrin ils se trouvaient. Mais, il lui fallait être à la hauteur de ses responsabilités. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il lui fallait agir.

« Gardien ? »

 _« Bruits de lutte. »_

« James tu me reçois ? » S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

 _« … »_

« James ?! »

« C'est bon je l'ai eu ! » Finit par répondre le Gardien d'une voix essoufflée.

James était assis à califourchon sur la dépouille du robot au milieu d'un tas de gravât. Le justicier avait séparé la tête du corps de la créature avec son bouclier. Exténué, le Gardien se laissa rouler sur le côté à bout de force. Un visage se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda Winn.

« Rappel moi pourquoi je fais ça déjà ? » Souffla l'homme sous le masque.

« Oh tu sais ! L'adrénaline ! Botter des culs ! » Répondit Winn en souriant.

James saisit la main de son ami pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Tout son corps était endolori, il avait un mal de chien.

« Ca va piquer demain… » Souffla Winn en le soutenant par les épaules.

 _« Les gars on a un autre problème ! »_ Leur rappela Alex dans l'oreillette.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard en grimaçant.

 _Désert au nord de National City._

A l'approche de l'usine, Lena mit le pied au plancher. L'Aston Martin accéléra l'allure provoquant un nuage de fumée sur la route terreuse qui menait au bâtiment désaffecté. Un grillage clôturait le périmètre et de nombreux hommes armés étaient postés à l'entrée. Depuis, le ciel Supergirl retint son souffle.

 _« Non, elle ne va quand même pas… »_

Lena poussa sa voiture à plein régime pour percer le barrage puis elle enfonça le portail métallique et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'usine. Et c'est dans un dérapage à vive allure que Lena arrêta la course folle de son véhicule juste devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

Immédiatement, une dizaine d'hommes en tenue de commando encerclèrent le véhicule leurs fusils d'assauts braqués sur son occupante.

Le cœur de Kara cessa de battre, suspendu au moindre geste de la conductrice de la voiture. Lena sortit son Aston sans laisser entrevoir la moindre nervosité. Elle claqua la portière de son véhicule fumant et releva le menton en déclarant :

« Je suis Lena Luthor, je suis attendue. »

Les hommes échangèrent des regards circonspects face à l'aplomb de la jeune femme. Puis, leur leader leur fit signe d'obéir. Les gardes baissèrent leurs armes. Deux gardes sortirent du rang pour fouiller la jeune femme.

« Posez un seul doigt sur moi et je vous assure que vous le regretterai. » Déclara froidement Lena.

« C'est bon laissez-là passer. » Grogna le chef de groupe.

Lena réajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et c'est sur ses escarpins à 5000 dollars qu'elle marcha dans la poussière de la cours jusqu'à atteindre la porte. Là, elle disparut du champ de vision de Supergirl.

« Alex est-ce que tu me reçois ? »

 _« Je te reçois Kara. »_

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta Supergirl.

 _« Les robots sont hors d'état de nuire mais l'équipe est amochée. J'onn est en ce moment même rapatrié au DEO. James et Winn sont encore à l'autre bout de la ville mais ils vont bien. »_

Kara souffla son soulagement.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé la planque de Liliane Luthor. Je t'envoie ma position. » Dit la jeune femme en activant son GPS.

 _« Ok Kara je l'ai reçu, ne bouge surtout pas. On sera sur place aussi vite que possible. »_

« Combien de temps Alex ? »

 _« …Vingt minutes. »_ Répondit à contre cœur l'agent Danvers.

« Lena est à l'intérieur on a pas vingt minutes ! » Souffla Kara anxieuse.

 _« L'attaque des robots était sûrement une diversion. Liliane voulait s'assurer que tu n'ais pas de renfort. Kara si tu entres là-dedans tu n'en sortiras pas vivante ! Je t'en prie attends-nous. »_

« Alex, si j'attends qui sait ce qu'elle va faire à Lena ! »

Supergirl n'avait aucune intention de risquer la vie de son amie. Pourtant, une fois de plus elle était face à un choix difficile. Un choix qui pouvait s'avérer mortel.

 _« Lena a choisi de s'y rendre pour te protéger, comme nous essayons aussi de te protéger. Tu as déjà failli mourir parce que tu ne m'as pas écouté. Nous ne savons rien de l'arme de Liliane. Tu ne peux pas et ne dois pas t'approcher de ce bâtiment ! »_

Supergirl repensa à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Lena. Elle devait lui laisser une chance de ramener sa mère à la raison. Elle le lui avait promis…

 _Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur de l'usine._

Lorsque Lena entra dans le bâtiment elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver son chemin entre les immenses fourneaux hors d'âges. Une lumière au fond de l'usine attira immédiatement son attention. Sa mère était assise à un bureau devant un ordinateur le tout était installé à côté de sa machine infernale. La chef de l'organisation secrète était protégée par trois soldats lourdement armés. Lorsque Liliane aperçut sa fille sortir de l'ombre son visage s'illumina.

« Lena, comme je suis heureuse de te voir. » S'exclama-t-elle en quittant son bureau pour venir saluer sa fille.

Lena se laissa approcher, mais son visage laissait entrevoir tout le dégoût que lui inspirait sa mère à cet instant.

« Je vois que tu as eu mon petit message. » Dit Liliane en levant l'index avec un air satisfait.

« Tu as réactivé le mouchard pour me faire venir… »

« Et bien pour ne pas te mentir…Oui. » Répondit Liliane le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je pensais que l'on repartait sur des relations de confiance toi et moi. Qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise de découvrir ton traceur. Et puis, finalement je me suis dit que c'était plutôt une bonne idée.»

« Tu me dégoûte. » Souffla Lena en lui adressant un regard plein de mépris.

« Oh allons Lena, bientôt tu comprendras que je fais tout ça par amour. »

Lena plissa les yeux, entendre sa mère parler d'amour la heurtait une nouvelle fois de la pire des manières.

« Je sais ce que tu manigances et je ne te laisserais pas faire. Il est encore temps de renoncer. »

Liliane leva les yeux au plafond et fît mine de réfléchir.

« Lena… Lena… Lena… N'as-tu toujours pas compris que je ne fais cela que pour protéger l'humanité ? Aussi brillante et intelligente sois-tu, tu es toujours aussi naïve… Ne vois-tu pas que celle que tu protèges et en qui tu as confiance finira par te trahir ? La menace c'est cette étrangère à notre monde. La menace c'est le pouvoir qu'elle détient et l'emprise qu'elle a sur les gens. Toi par exemple… Je ne veux que te délivrer de cette emprise pour que tu puisses enfin exprimer ton plein potentiel. »

Lena détourna les yeux excédée par le discours incohérent de sa mère.

« Tu es complétement folle... »

Liliane saisit sa fille pour l'obliger à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Sur un ton tout à fait sérieux elle déclara :

« Supergirl, te mens et te manipule. Elle t'utilise, comme Superman a utilisé Lex. Crois-moi ma fille, je ne veux que te protéger. »

« Tes attaques ont coûté la vie à des personnes innocentes. Le seul monstre dans cette histoire c'est toi. »

« La liberté a toujours un prix. » Rétorqua sa mère d'un ton sans appel.

« Toi et moi pouvons construire un monde meilleur, toi et moi pouvons délivrer l'humanité de ces Kryptoniens qui ne cherchent qu'à asseoir leur domination. »

« Assez ! » S'écria Lena en se délivrant de l'emprise de sa mère.

« J'ai cru en toi ! J'espérais que tu reviennes dans le droit chemin, que tu ais réellement envie de changer… »

« Le devoir d'une mère est de protéger ses enfants. J'ai perdu Lex à cause de Superman, je ne te perdrais pas. »

« C'est ce qui va pourtant arriver si tu utilises cette chose contre Supergirl. Je t'en conjure, renonce. Laisse-moi t'aider. Je ferais disparaitre tout cela et je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Liliane sourit attendrie par les propos sincères de sa fille.

« Tout ce que nous nous sommes dit ces derniers jours ne compte-t-il pas à tes yeux ? » Lui demanda Lena la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Liliane Luthor regarda sa fille d'une façon inédite. Lena trouva dans ce regard enfin un peu de vérité. Elle venait de toucher un point sensible. A son grand étonnement elle avait réussi à ébranler le cœur de pierre de sa mère. A cette seconde, à cet instant précis Lena comprit que tout n'était pas perdu. Il y avait derrière ce sombre masque encore un peu de bon. Le cœur de Liliane Luthor n'était pas encore mort. C'était le moment, il ne fallait pas lâcher, il lui fallait trouver les mots justes pour ramener Liliane à son humanité. Elle pouvait encore la sauver de sa folie. Et pour cela il lui faudrait se livrer entièrement comme elle n'avait jamais osé le faire. Lena devait faire tomber les barrières de protection qu'elle avait érigée au fil du temps pour délivrer a sa mère un message d'amour. Si son cœur parlait sans filtre, la jeune femme avait encore une chance.

Lena s'approcha de sa mère et saisit sa main.

« Je n'ai jamais espéré autre chose que ton amour. Et je l'espère encore. Je sais qu'il y a encore du bon en toi. »

Liliane releva le menton comme pour se redonner une contenance, mais Lena la sentait fébrile, véritablement fébrile... Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de cette femme que Lena n'avait vu qu'a de trop rares occasions. Il fallait qu'elle lui pose la question, il fallait qu'elle sache.

« Un jour m'as-tu réellement aimé ? » Lui demanda Lena les yeux humides de ses larmes.

Quoi de pire à entendre pour une mère que cela ? Confrontée au regard désespéré de sa fille en proie au doute le cœur de Liliane Luthor vacilla.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime, tu es ma fille Lena. Je sais que je n'ai pas été une mère exemplaire, que je me suis montrée dure avec toi… Mais, je voulais te préparer à ce monde. Je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Sache que je t'ai aimé dès que tu as passé le pas de ma porte. L'amour d'une mère dépasse la génétique, dépasse les clivages, dépasse tout en ce monde. »

Lena se sentit bouleversée par cet aveu émouvant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa mère lui disait la vérité.

« Dans ce cas maman, je t'en pries renonce. »

Au tremblement de la main de sa mère et à la larme naissante au coin de ses yeux, Lena comprit qu'enfin Liliane Luthor avait entendu son message. Enfin, elle réalisait tout l'amour qu'éprouvait Lena à son égard malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Lena sentit sa mère hésiter.

Cette minute, sembla être suspendue dans le temps. Le message muet qui passait entre les deux femmes, Lena l'avait attendu toute son existence. La jeune femme serra la main de sa mère entre ses doigts, le souffle coupé elle restait accrochée au regard de sa mère et à l'expression tendre qu'elle lui adressait. Le cœur de l'ombrageuse Liliane Luthor était entrain de vaciller. Le destin d'une personne pouvait basculer en une seule seconde, tout était une question de choix, une question de volonté. Et à cet instant, Lena en était convaincue sa mère s'apprêtait à baisser les armes car elle venait de réaliser quelque chose que son esprit malade avait mis de côté pour servir de sombres desseins.

Liliane s'appétait à lui donner sa réponse lorsque soudain un bruit sourd retentit et des morceaux de verres tombèrent sur le sol. Supergirl venait de traverser la lucarne au-dessus d'elles. Liliane relâcha la main de Lena balayant en une seconde tous ses espoirs. Liliane avait disparue, il ne restait que Luthor. A la vue de sa pire ennemie, Liliane céda à sa folie.

« Occupez-vous d'elle ! » Hurla la chef de Cadmus à ses hommes qui ouvrirent le feu sur Supergirl.

« Non ! » Hurla Lena.

Les balles ricochèrent sur Supergirl, qui en quelques secondes mit ses assaillants à terre. Profitant de ce lapse de temps Liliane rejoignit sa machine. Quant à Lena horrifiée elle resta figée sur place. Elle avait été si près du but et en moins d'une seconde son destin venait de basculer.

Une fois, le silence revenu sans même un regard pour son amie Supergirl se tourna vers Liliane Luthor. La Kryptonienne avait son ennemie en ligne de mire et rien ne l'empêcherait de remplir sa mission pas même la présence de sa meilleure amie.

« C'est terminé Luthor ! Rendez-vous. »

Liliane se mit à rire, amusée par le ton assuré de la jeune femme.

« Que je me rende ? Vous êtes tellement prévisible. Une Luthor ne s'incline jamais et certainement pas devant une Kryptonienne. »

« Supergirl partez d'ici, elle va… » Tenta d'intervenir Lena avant d'être réduite au silence par Kara d'un simple signe de la main sans que celle-ci ne détourne les yeux de sa cible.

En repensant à tout le mal que cette femme avait fait autour d'elle Supergirl était prise d'une colère sourde. Rare avait été les personnes à lui inspirer autant de haine.

La fille de Krypton serra les poings et en grinçant des dents elle répondit :

« Dernière sommation Liliane. »

Liliane sourit en brandissant un boitier doté d'un interrupteur.

« Vous l'avez dit. » Répondit-elle un sourire ironique aux lèvres avant de pousser le bouton.

« Partez ! » Hurla Lena à la Kryptonienne.

Mais, il était déjà trop tard… La machine infernale se mit en route libérant le champ de force qui aveugla d'un flash vert les trois femmes. Kara sentit la Kryptonite se répandre autour d'elle comme une trainée de poudre. Elle était prise au piège… Cette gigantesque sphère émeraude serait son tombeau. Le champ de force l'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde, elle souffrait atrocement. La Kryptonite envahissait tout son organisme, ses veines devinrent vertes et se dessinèrent sur toute la surface de son corps. Supergirl poussa un cri déchirant de douleur qui résonna dans toute l'usine. Elle avait mal… A en mourir…

Sous le regard impuissant de Lena, Supergirl tomba à genoux, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle n'était même plus capable de penser tant elle souffrait le martyr. Elle hurlait sa peine si fort que même Liliane parut surprise de l'effet foudroyant de son invention sur la fille venue d'un autre monde.

« Arrête ça ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Hurla Lena à sa mère qui se délectait du spectacle.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Lena. Si je laisse cette…chose en vie elle te détruira. »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec Lex maman ! »

« Tu comprendras un jour Lena. » Se contenta de répondre sa mère.

« Vois quelle créature prétendant être humaine se tient devant toi. Elle s'est servie de toi pour m'atteindre. Mais de cela je n'avais aucun doute… »

Le discours de sa mère était à nouveau celui d'une démente, Lena n'y entendait plus rien. Mais, une chose était sûre Supergirl n'avait pas à se trouver là. Et maintenant Lena voyait son pire cauchemar se réaliser.

Haletante, Supergirl leva les yeux vers Lena qui la regardait pétrifiée à quelques pas de la sphère de laquelle elle était prisonnière.

« Lena… » Gémit Supergirl.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lena cela ne va pas durer longtemps. La Kryptonite envahit tout son organisme dans quelques minutes le monde sera libéré de l'emprise de Supergirl. Tu seras libre Lena. Tu pourras embrasser ta destinée. » Déclara Liliane en tournant autour de la sphère avec l'interrupteur en main pour profiter du spectacle d'un peu plus près.

La mère diabolique s'accroupit pour se trouver à hauteur de Supergirl et lui murmura :

« Alors quel effet cela fait de se sentir mortelle ? »

« Vous… Vous êtes le diable… » Haleta Kara en grimaçant.

Liliane s'apprêtait à user d'une réplique cinglante lorsque soudain, des tirs retentirent à l'extérieur du bâtiment. La faisant sursauter.

Liliane se redressa et avec un air satisfait rassura sa fille:

« Ne t'inquiètes pas les amis de notre cher Supergirl vont être bien reçus. Une Luthor a toujours plusieurs coups d'avance ! » Jubila-t-elle sûre de son écrasante victoire.

 _Au même moment, à l'extérieur de l'usine._

Une fusillade avait éclaté entre l'équipe du DEO et les hommes de Cadmus.

L'agent Danvers était aux avants postes et hurlait ses ordres à ses hommes. Winn et James étaient de l'effectif.

Entre deux tirs, Alex tentait de joindre sa sœur mais les communications étaient brouillées par un signal. Impossible de savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, pourtant la lumière verte qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres du bâtiment laissait deviner que Supergirl se trouvait en mauvaise posture.

Après avoir abattu les mercenaires de Liliane, Alex ordonna le déploiement des troupes dans l'enceinte de l'usine. C'est alors que six yeux rouges apparurent dans la pénombre. Trois nouveaux robots se postèrent entre le DEO et l'entrée de l'usine.

« Oh bordel ! Pas encore eux ! » S'exclama Winn dissimulé derrière un véhicule.

Alex se tourna vers le Gardien.

« Il faut absolument qu'on entre dans ce bâtiment ! »

« Je vais faire diversion. Et pendant ce temps trouve quelque chose de radical pour venir à bout de ces tas de boulons ! » Répondit le gardien à la jeune femme.

Alex Danvers acquiesça et courut en direction du SUV.

 _A l'intérieur de l'usine._

Supergirl était allongée sur le sol, à bout de force. Pendant, ce temps Liliane Luthor offrait un monologue à sa fille en expliquant à quel point Supergirl était coupable et méritait de recevoir ce châtiment. Liliane avait définitivement basculé dans la folie. Elle était totalement irrationnelle. Maintenant, que Supergirl était face à elle, Lena avait beau supplier Liliane restait sourde à toutes ses paroles. Supergirl appelait à l'aide, elle ne cessait de geindre son prénom, Lena ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire. Le monde avait besoin de Supergirl, jamais elle ne se pardonnerait de l'avoir regardé mourir sans être intervenue. Sans réfléchir Lena cria à sa mère :

« Arrête cette machine ! »

Liliane leva les yeux vers sa fille et l'expression de son visage changea lorsqu'elle réalisa que Lena pointait une arme sur elle.

« Je ne le répéterai pas ! » Hurla Lena les mains tremblantes.

Passé l'étonnement, Liliane sembla se réjouir, elle esquissa même un sourire.

« Vois ce que cette chose t'oblige à faire, une fois encore tu te dresses contre ta propre mère. Pourquoi ? Pour cette femme qui se sert de toi, qui distille ses mensonges dans ton esprit comme un venin. »

Lena déglutit, les cris de Supergirl s'étaient transformés en de simples gémissements, dans quelques minutes elle serait morte. Le temps jouait contre elle. Il fallait prendre une décision, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Et maintenant sa mère avançait vers elle, Liliane ne semblait pas la craindre. Pire, elle semblait même se réjouir de voir sa fille la menacer d'une arme. Elle était démente à ce point-là…

« Lena… » Souffla Supergirl à bout de souffle.

« Lena nous pourrons êtres ensemble. Sans elle pour s'immiscer entre nous nous régnerons sur le monde. Mère et fille ensemble nous pouvons construire le futur de l'humanité. » Dit Liliane en marchant lentement vers sa fille.

Lena avait l'impression de souffrir les mêmes tourments que Supergirl, elle avait mal, son corps tout entier tremblait. Elle se sentait suffoquer, elle se sentait disparaitre…

« Len… » Liliane Luthor n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une détonation retentit.

Le cœur de Lena explosa en un million de morceau, les joues humides de ses larmes elle regarda le regard troublé de sa mère. Lentement, Lena relâcha la détente de son arme encore fumante.

« Tu…Tu… » Gémit Liliane en posant la main sur son ventre entaché de son sang.

Il y eût un moment de flottement durant lequel Lena croisa le regard de sa mère en état de choc avant de la voir s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Lena elle-même ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait commis ce geste. Elle venait d'abattre sa mère. Une seconde, il ne fallait pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'un monde entier s'écroule.

Quant à Supergirl, elle était à moitié-consciente et n'était plus en mesure de réaliser quoique ce soit.

Lena se précipita vers le corps tremblant de sa mère pour récupérer le détonateur tombé non loin d'elle.

C'est dans un état second que Lena parvint à arrêter la machine. L'engin de mort siffla et la sphère se réduit jusqu'à disparaitre. Libérant Supergirl de son rayon meurtrier.

« Tu l'as fait…Tu l'as fait… » Gémit Liliane allongée sur le sol.

La criminelle baignait maintenant dans une mare de sang, le visage blême.

Lena se précipita à son chevet, posant une main sur la plaie sanguinolente et soutenant la tête de sa mère de l'autre.

« Je suis désolée… » Murmura Lena en larme.

« A l'aide ! » Hurla la jeune femme avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Le corps tout entier de sa mère était parcouru de spasmes. Elle crachait du sang, cherchant son air avec un visage de plus en plus livide. Lena appuya sur la plaie pour tenter de contenir l'hémorragie mais rien n'y faisait…

Puis, en quelques secondes le visage mortifère de Liliane changea d'apparence comme s'il reprenait vie, il parut serein. Les tremblements cessèrent, Liliane leva une main pour caresser la joue de sa fille.

« Tu es bien une Luthor… » Lui souffla-t-elle.

Lena leva à nouveau les yeux en espérant que quelqu'un vienne à leur aide. Elle appela à l'aide encore et encore.

« Lena… » Gémit sa mère pour que la jeune femme la regarde.

Aux portes de la mort Liliane Luthor n'éprouvait aucune peur. Il lui restait une chance de s'assurer que sa fille devienne celle qu'elle avait toujours souhaité. La destinée de Lena Luthor sa mère la tenait entre ses lèvres de mourante.

« Il ne reste plus que toi… Pour… »

Sa respiration faiblit.

« Je t'en prie ne meurt pas. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Se répétait en boucle Lena.

Lena tourna alors son regard vers Supergirl qui reprenait conscience.

« Aidez-moi. » La supplia-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Lorsque Supergirl croisa le regard suppliant de son amie, elle ressentit toute sa détresse et la jeune femme fît un ultime effort pour se remettre sur ses jambes chancelantes.

En apercevant Supergirl dans le dos de sa fille, Liliane Luthor esquissa un sourire énigmatique. Dans le regard anéantit de Supergirl elle réalisa qu'elle tenait sa victoire, elle avait sa revanche. Elle pouvait se laisser aller, elle avait finalement atteint son but. Elle emporterait le secret de Kara… Et comme elle le lui avait dit des mois auparavant, lorsque Lena le découvrirait elle embrasserait sa destinée… Les événements de ce soir ne feraient que précipiter sa chute. C'est avec cette pensée réconfortante que Liliane se sentit partir.

« Maman ? Maman ? »

Les yeux de Liliane Luthor se voilèrent et son dernier regard fût pour son ennemie. Elle venait d'expirer son dernier souffle en emportant avec elle la vie de sa fille.

Réalisant que tout était fini, Lena se laissa aller à son chagrin en hurlant sa peine serrant le corps inerte de sa mère entre ses bras sous le regard anéantit de Supergirl.

Lorsque Kara tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Lena, la jeune femme se retourna violement vers elle en lui jetant un regard ivre de rage.

« Vous aviez promis ! C'est de votre faute ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Kara en eût le souffle coupé.

Au même moment, une armée d'agent du DEO entra dans le bâtiment avec à leur tête Alex au visage maculé de sueur. La lutte avait était rude mais ils avaient finalement réussi à venir à bout de leurs coriaces adversaires à coup de lance rocket. Mais, malheureusement bien trop tard…

En apercevant Kara au loin, Alex se sentit soulagée mais en avançant vers elle la jeune femme découvrit un terrible spectacle. Elle interrompit sa course ainsi que celle de ses agents.

Et tandis que Lena pleurait sa mère en se maudissant, Alex le cœur meurtrit adressa un regard de soutien à sa sœur les yeux rougies de ses larmes.

Les agents du DEO établirent un périmètre de sécurité et Lena en état de choc ne semblait même plus voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Alex saisit sa sœur par le bras pour la prendre à part. Malgré sa faiblesse Supergirl ne voulait pas quitter son amie. Alex ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur s'infliger cela. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle insista et parvint à tirer sa sœur quelques pas en arrière.

« Supergirl, il faut vous examiner. »

« … » Supergirl ne pouvait détourner son regard de Lena assise dans le sang enlaçant la dépouille de sa mère.

« Supergirl ! » Répéta Alex en haussant le ton pour la ramener à la réalité.

Kara tourna enfin les yeux vers elle.

« Kara qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » Lui murmura Alex.

« Je… Je ne… C'était un piège…Et Lena… » Elle ne trouvait pas les mots.

« Qui a tué Liliane ? »

« …Lena pour me protéger. » Répondit Kara dans un murmure tant elle ne semblait pas y croire.

Alex souffla en serrant la base de son nez entre son pouce et son index. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Elle avait envie de se blâmer de ne pas avoir trouvé les mots pour retenir Kara à l'extérieur. Si Supergirl n'était pas entrée dans le bâtiment rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais, bien sûr hors de question de dire une chose pareille à sa sœur. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour trouver une solution pour gérer ce désastre.

« Ok. Kara, Winn et James sont dehors, ils vont t'emmener au DEO. Il faut que l'on t'examine. »

« Tout ça est de ma faute… »

« Kara, écoute-moi. Il faut que tu fasses ce que je te dis. Tu rentres au DEO. »

« Je ne peux pas la laisser… » Répondit Kara le regard hagard. Elle aussi était en état de choc.

Alex posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle, elle a agi en état de légitime défense, elle sera entendue par la police mais je vais tout faire pour qu'elle ne soit pas inculpée. » Lui promit Alex.

« Kara regarde-moi je te promets que je vais m'occuper d'elle. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais. »

Soudain la voix de Lena retentit dans leur dos, elle criait après des agents qui voulaient s'approcher du corps.

« Eloignez-vous d'elle ! » Leur hurla la jeune femme.

Supergirl tressaillit, mourir irradiée par la Kryptonite lui paraissait soudain plus doux que ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Sentant le trouble dans l'esprit de sa sœur, Alex fit signe à deux agents de venir soutenir la jeune femme pour l'évacuer. Puis, elle ordonna à ses hommes de ne pas s'approcher de Lena.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Supergirl s'effondra en larme dans les bras de Winn et James. Comme si la détresse de Lena avait éveillé en elle un sursaut d'énergie, une fois à l'extérieur ses forces l'abandonnèrent complétement. C'est sur une civière qu'ils l'évacuèrent de la zone.

Au même moment, Alex s'approcha lentement de Lena. La jeune femme prit toutes ses précautions pour la rejoindre. Elle leva les mains devant elle et s'accroupit à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. Puis de la voix la plus douce et la plus apaisante possible elle lui dit :

« Lena c'est Alex Danvers… »

« Alex ? » Demanda Lena qui semblait ne plus reconnaitre personne tellement elle était perdue.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un regard tendre.

« Lena laisse-moi t'aider. »

Lena ne cessait de regarder le visage de sa mère, ce regard la hanterait pour toujours. Quant à son sourire énigmatique cela éveillait en elle mille tourments. Comment pouvait-on sourire à une fille matricide ? Ce sourire que voulait-il dire ?

« Je m'approche ok ? » Demanda Alex pour la forme tout en s'approchant de Lena.

Elle resta un moment près d'elle en silence sans ne rien tenter, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se calme. Puis, elle saisit Lena par les épaules pour l'inviter à poser sa tête contre son cou.

« Je suis là pour t'aider… » Lui murmura-t-elle, le cœur fendu en deux par le désespoir de la jeune femme.

Si on lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant qu'elle aurait de l'empathie pour Lena Luthor elle n'y aurait pas cru. Mais, Lena avait sauvé sa sœur et finalement elle s'était lourdement trompée sur elle. Désormais, elle reconnaissait à nouveau la jeune femme comme étant l'amie qu'elle avait appris à connaitre les mois précédents. Quant à ce que la jeune femme vivait à cet instant, Alex ne pouvait même pas envisager d'en prendre la mesure. Cela était impassable, inimaginable même.

Il fallut encore un moment pour qu'Alex puisse en douceur amener Lena à lâcher prise. La jeune femme fût recouverte d'une couverture de survie et conduite à l'autre bout du bâtiment loin du cadavre.

La police venait d'arriver sur les lieux.

Alex abandonna Lena un instant pour demander à ses agents de prendre grand soin de la scène de crime. Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard pour donner à Lena les meilleures chances d'échapper à un procès.

Et c'est en revenant en direction de Lena qu'Alex s'immobilisa stupéfaite de découvrir qu'un des enquêteurs dépêché sur place n'était autre que Maggie.

« Maggie ? » S'exclama Alex surprise.

« Danvers… »

Alex balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Danvers. Enfin, pas dans ces circonstances mais… Bref, tu m'as comprise. » Déclara Maggie en tapotant son calepin. Visiblement, la gêne était partagée.

« Tu me briefes? » Ajouta-t-elle pour la mettre à l'aise.

« Ok, pour faire court. Les attaques de la ville sont à mettre sur le compte de Liliane Luthor et de Cadmus. Elle a piégé Supergirl et Lena Luthor est intervenue pour lui sauver la vie. »

« C'est elle qui a tiré ? » S'étonna Maggie.

« C'est elle qui a tiré. » Lui confirma à contre cœur Alex.

« Légitime défense, sans elle Supergirl ne s'en serait pas sortie. »

« Ok… Tu sais qu'il faut que je l'embarque et que je l'interroge. »

Alex acquiesça d'un signe de tête :

« Je sais… Mais elle est extrêmement choquée aussi je t'en supplie fais en sorte que les enquêteurs de la crime la traite bien et ne la retienne pas longtemps. »

« Qui ne serait pas traumatisé à sa place… Compte sur moi. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Je… Je t'appel pour t'informer de la suite des événements. »

« Ok. Parfait ! » Répondit Alex qui n'avait qu'une envie prendre les jambes à son cou tellement la situation lui semblait étrange.

Maggie la salua d'un signe de la main et se dirigea vers son collègue qui interrogeait Lena.

« J'ai tué ma mère… J'ai tué ma mère. » Répétait Lena plus pour en prendre conscience que pour répondre à la question du policier.

« Miss Luthor, je suis désolé mais c'est la procédure je vais devoir vous passer les menottes. »

Comme un automate sans vie Lena tendit ses deux poignets. Après tout, elle était une criminelle elle méritait ce châtiment.

« Woh woh woh ! On se passera de ça aujourd'hui Fred ! » Objecta Maggie en saisissant Lena par les épaules avec bienveillance.

« Hey. » Lui dit l'enquêtrice avec un sourire amical et réconfortant.

« Hey. » Répondit Lena d'une voix fluette.

 _Poste de police, 2h53._

Lena était toujours dans la salle d'interrogatoire. La jeune femme avait recouvré ses esprits, ses larmes avaient cessées de couler. La jeune femme avait répondu aux questions des enquêteurs de façon concise, elle n'avait même pas cherché à faire appel à son avocat. Et maintenant, elle s'était réfugiée dans le silence. Maggie entra dans la salle avec une tasse de café et un croissant.

« Tiens ça te fera du bien. »

Lena plissa les lèvres pour la remercier. Maggie s'assit sur le rebord de la table.

« Dans combien de temps vais-je pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? » Lui demanda Lena exténuée.

« Les interrogatoires sont terminés Lena mais il va falloir passer la nuit ici. Une fois ta caution payée tu seras relâchée demain matin et assignée à résidence jusqu'à ta convocation. »

« Qu'est-ce que je risque ? » Demanda Lena machinalement alors que c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

« Si la légitime défense est établie après enquête. Tu devrais être disculpée. Et je ne doute pas une minute que cela sera le cas. Avec le témoignage de Supergirl aucun doute que tu seras relaxée.» La rassura Maggie.

« Supergirl… » Souffla Lena en serrant les dents.

Maggie posa sa main sur son bras.

« Eh… Lena ce que tu as fait a sauvé Supergirl. Tu n'avais pas le choix ta mère allait la tuer. C'est héroïque Lena. »

Lena ferma les yeux la mine défaite. Elle sentait l'émotion l'envahir à nouveau. On n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pourtant, elle venait de mettre fin à une vie aussi mauvaise soit elle sa mère ne méritait pas cela. Ce n'était pas ça la justice. Lena prit peu à peu conscience qu'elle venait de franchir une frontière dont elle ne pourrait pas revenir. La souffrance serait bientôt suivit de la colère… Comment ne pas sombrer après avoir vécu pareille tragédie ? Lena choisit de s'endurcir, de donner le change, elle avait suffisamment craqué en public ce soir. Elle adopta le masque de Luthor, froid, insensible, détaché.

« Je ne vois pas d'héroïsme à tuer sa propre mère. » Finit par lâcher la jeune femme.

Maggie ne répondit pas, elle en était bien incapable. Personne ne pouvait se mettre à la place de la jeune femme.

« Je vais t'accompagner à ta cellule pour que tu puisse t'allonger un peu. »

« Non. Pas de cellule, je préfère rester ici… »

« D'accord. Je vais te chercher une couverture. » Répondit Maggie en lui caressant à nouveau l'épaule avant de la laisser seule.

Lena regarda la tasse de café chaud sous son nez… Elle avait envie d'hurler… D'un geste elle la projeta contre le mur en criant.

Maggie profita de ces quelques minutes pour appeler Alex.

 _« Comment va-t-elle ? »_

« Elle tient le coup compte tenu des circonstances… Enfin à vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Difficile de savoir ce qu'elle a dans la tête actuellement. J'ai voulu faire intervenir un psychologue mais elle a refusé. Elle a fait sa déposition et depuis, elle ne dit plus grand-chose. » Répondit Maggie.

 _« Elle sort quand ? »_

« Demain matin, j'ai parlé au procureur il est d'accord. »

 _« Merci Maggie. »_

« Est-ce qu'elle a quelqu'un ? Je ne suis pas tranquille à l'idée qu'elle se retrouve seule chez elle… Demain, la presse va se déchainer. Ca va faire la une de tous les journaux. »

 _« Oui ça va être dur, vraiment dur. Je ne pense pas que Lena ait quelqu'un dans sa vie, et de ce que je sais elle a peu d'amis… »_

« Kara pourrait peut-être ? »

 _« Malheureusement Kara a perdu connaissance pendant son transport. Je lui ai fait passer une série de test et compte tenu des résultats je suis optimiste. Elle est simplement affaiblie par la Kryptonite, son organisme a été mis à rude épreuve, son corps est à bout. Il lui faudra du repos avant qu'elle ne soit capable de sortir d'ici. »_

« Sacré merdier n'est-ce pas ? »

 _« Oui sacré merdier. »_

Il y eût un moment de silence. Puis Maggie demanda :

« Et toi tu tiens le coup ? »

Derrière son téléphone Alex esquissa un sourire. C'était tellement bon d'entendre la voix de Maggie.

 _« Pour ne pas te mentir, je suis épuisée. La journée a été longue. »_

« Je sais…Alex…Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit… »

 _« Merci Maggie. »_ S'empressa de répondre la jeune femme.

 _Le lendemain matin._

Lena fût libérée et Maggie tint à la raccompagner chez elle. Mais une fois arrivée au pied de l'immeuble la policière s'aperçut qu'une nuée de journalistes attendait le retour de la jeune femme. Inquiète Maggie se tourna vers sa passagère.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

« Ca va aller, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas y échapper. » Répondit Lena en posant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

« Je vais te libérer la voie. » Dit Maggie en sortant de la voiture pour ordonner aux journalistes de faire de la place.

Lena sortit du véhicule de police sous une pluie de flash. Hystériques les journalistes se bousculaient et s'empoignaient pour avoir la meilleure photo.

 _« Lena pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ? »_

 _« Liliane Luthor a-t-elle intenté à votre vie ? »_

 _« Lena une réaction à la mort de votre mère ? »_

 _« Miss Luthor êtes-vous vraiment responsable de son décès ? »_

Lena ne répondit à aucune question et marcha le regard baissé en direction de la porte de son immeuble où l'attendait le portier et plusieurs agents de sécurités.

Une fois à l'abri dans le hall, Lena retira ses lunettes et monta dans l'ascenseur avec Maggie.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au dernier étage, Lena ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, la jeune femme se tourna vers Maggie et la remercia pour la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve et avant même que l'agent de police ne puisse prononcer la moindre parole Lena se réfugia dans son appartement.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme balaya la pièce des yeux. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas trouvée ici. Elle déposa son sac sur le bar en gardant son téléphone en main puis sans même y penser elle se posta face à la baie vitrée. Il fallait qu'elle affronte ce moment comme le ferait une Luthor. Elle pleurerait plus tard…

Elle composa le numéro de LCorp.

« Clara. »

 _« …Lena… Est-ce que ç… »_

« Clara. Annulez tous mes rendez-vous des trois prochains jours je vous prie. Et envoyez-moi les dossiers en cours par mail que je puisse travailler depuis chez moi. Appelez également monsieur Olsen pour lui dire qu'il prend les commandes à CatCo jusqu'à mon retour. »

 _« Oui Lena ça sera fait, je m'y mets immédiatement. »_ S'empressa de répondre son assistante mal à l'aise.

« Autre chose Clara. »

 _« Oui ? »_

« Que mes avocats s'occupent de la paperasse. Et trouvez-moi le meilleur service funéraire de la ville. » Dit Lena d'un ton glacial.

 _« Oui…Tout de suite. »_

« Merci Clara. » Dit Lena avant de raccrocher et d'éteindre son téléphone déjà assaillit d'appel et de message.

Lena jeta son téléphone sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en ôtant ses vêtements qui glissèrent au rythme de ses pas sur le parquet.

Elle entra dans sa douche italienne et fît couler l'eau sur sa tête jusqu'à la sentir bouillante, puis elle se savonna de la tête au pied, il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de ce sang qu'elle avait l'impression de toujours porter sur elle. Elle frotta et frotta encore, insistant sur ses mains déjà propre mais qu'elle voyait toujours rouge du sang de sa mère. Elle insista jusqu'à s'écorcher la peau libérant des larmes de peine. Pendant de longues minutes elle resta ainsi à hurler son chagrin en noyant ses larmes dans l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage. Une fois la source tarie, elle se rendit dans son impressionnant dressing. Elle parcourut ses tenues et sortit de sa garde-robe un tailleur sombre. Elle le revêtit, puis elle se plaça devant sa glace pour se coiffer méticuleusement. Une fois ses cheveux secs et son chignon refait elle se maquilla avec la même application terminant de se sublimer par son rouge à lèvre étincelant. Elle regagna le salon en ramassant un à un ses vêtements qui gisaient sur le parquet. Puis, Lena alluma sa cheminée et jeta le tout à l'intérieur. Elle regarda les vêtements et chaussures de son crime disparaitre dans les flammes comme le ferait un coupable souhaitant effacer toutes les traces de son crime.

Lena se servit un verre de son meilleur Whisky et s'assit sur le canapé sans détourner les yeux de la cheminée fumante. La jeune femme resta ainsi immobile, incapable de bouger, incapable de penser. Il lui fallait rester à l'écart du monde, pendant que celui-ci se déchainait. Ainsi elle ne lirait pas les milliers de commentaires sur la toile, ainsi elle échapperait à sa messagerie vocale pleine à craquée de demande d'interview, ainsi elle ne verrait pas le déferlement médiatique que cette histoire suscitait déjà. Et pendant ce temps-là, pendant que le monde tournait sans elle Lena refaisait inlassablement le cours des événements dans sa tête encore et encore, analysant la moindre parole de sa mère, le moindre geste en espérant à chaque fois que l'issue soit différente. Seconde après seconde…

* * *

 **Un très long chapitre que ce chapitre 11 (+de 11 000 mots)**

 **C'est le chapitre charnière de cette FF**

 **nous entrons désormais dans la seconde partie de l'histoire.**

 ** ** **Le destin de Lena vient de basculer... Il suffit parfois d'une seconde...******

 ** ** ** ** ** **La situation est d'une rare violence et je me doute que cela a pu vous...Désappointer :)************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Comme dans toutes mes FF je sers avant tout l'histoire et la mort de Liliane me semblait inévitable************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **encore une fois pour creuser la psychologie des personnages.************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Cette FF prend une tournure plus sombre mais ne désespérez pas il y aura aussi des passages plus doux ;)************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti bon ou mauvais tout m'intéresse :)************************

* * *

 **Serieslover44** Bienvenue à toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review cela m'a fait très plaisir :) Alors pour te répondre, des défauts dans cette FF il y en a mais c'est gentil de dire que tu n'en as pas décelé lol. Moi j'en vois partout mais c'est sûrement parce que je ne suis jamais satisfaite et que comme je le disais au début j'ai rédigé cette FF très très vite (je suis déjà au chapitre 20) et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à y consacrer donc je fais l'impasse sur beaucoup de chose. Tu avais pas mal d'interrogations et je pense que ce chapitre t'a déjà bien éclairé. Je sais que le possible couple Lena/Kara est grandement attendu arrivera arrivera pas ? Mystère... Une chose est certaine les derniers évènements vont faire évoluer les personnages de Lena et Kara reste à savoir comment. ;)

A bientôt ;)


	12. Clair de lune

**Chapitre 12 Clair de lune**

 _DEO, lendemain fin de matinée._

Lorsque Kara reprit conscience elle avait la tête dans un étau. Deux comas en quelques jours ça commençait à faire beaucoup… Comme la fois précédente, elle fût accueillie par le sourire rassurant de sa sœur ainsi que celui de J'onn qui tout comme elle était alité dans l'infirmerie. Le Martien avait subi une intervention chirurgicale pour soigner sa blessure.

« Lena… » Murmura Kara.

« Tout va bien Kara. » Lui dit sa sœur en caressant ses cheveux.

L'esprit de Kara était un peu embrumé, elle ne savait pas si la vision atroce de Lena entrain de tirer sur sa mère était bien réelle. Et puis, peu à peu tout devint plus clair et Kara réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un simple cauchemar. Alex laissa sa sœur refaire surface en douceur et promit de revenir très vite.

Après une dizaine de minute la jeune femme était totalement éveillée. Elle se redressa sur son couchage et tourna les yeux vers J'onn qui veillait sur elle depuis son lit.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » S'inquiéta Kara.

« Moins que la dernière fois. Seulement une journée. » Lui répondit le chef du DEO.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

J'onn désigna le large bandage qui barrait son torse.

« Oh, c'est rien. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Et toi comment te sens-tu ? »

Kara grimaça, elle se sentait faible, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la torture qu'elle éprouvait au plus profond de son être. Son âme était meurtrie plus encore que sa chair. Elle avait le cœur lourd, elle se sentait coupable.

« J'ai commis une terrible erreur J'onn… » Dit-elle en portant les mains à son front en cédant à ses larmes.

J'onn se redressa sur sa couchette.

« Eh Kara… »

Un sanglot long retentit.

« J'ai merdé J'onn ! J'ai complétement merdé ! » Lâcha Kara entre deux éclats de voix brisés.

J'onn la laissa pleurer, il comprenait la réaction de la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'elle extériorise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Alors il la laissa pleurer à chaude larme et s'interdit d'intervenir. Il fallait que cela sorte, même Supergirl avait le droit de craquer.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! » Se lamenta Kara en imaginant la souffrance qu'éprouvait Lena à cet instant.

« Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter… Je n'ai rien pu faire… C'était horrible… Lena… Oh Lena…»

J'onn avait le cœur serré de voir la jeune femme se blâmer de la sorte mais il savait que quoi qu'il puisse dire cela n'apaiserait pas sa peine.

Kara continua de pleurer se tordant de douleur dans son lit. Alex s'apprêtait à venir la réconforter mais à travers la vitre de l'infirmerie J'onn lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir. Parfois, les larmes avaient plus d'effets que des milliers de mots.

 _Au même moment, appartement de Lena._

Depuis sa libération de la veille, Lena n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil. Pour ne pas sombrer elle s'occupait l'esprit avec le travail que lui avait envoyé sa secrétaire depuis le siège de LCorp. Enfermée dans sa tour d'Ivoire la jeune femme essayait de ne pas flancher. A part le harcèlement incessant des journalistes personne n'avait pris la peine de l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles… Pas même Kara… La jeune reporter ne pouvait ignorer les derniers événements, toute la presse, toute la radio, toutes les télévisions ne parlaient que de la mort de Liliane Luthor et de l'implication de sa fille. Lena se retrouvait à nouveau seule face au reste du monde.

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. A travers le judas Lena aperçût le visage de son rédacteur en chef. La jeune femme hésita à ouvrir, mais James frappa à nouveau.

 _« Lena vous êtes là ? »_

La jeune femme inspira profondément puis ouvrit la porte. James était face à elle, les bras chargés de victuailles.

« James. »

« Bonjour Lena. » Dit sobrement le jeune homme face au regard bouffi de sa patronne.

« Je venais voir comment vous alliez… »

Lena lui fit signe d'entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tous les employés tenaient à vous témoigner leur soutien dans cette difficile épreuve… J'ai une quantité de gâteau et spécialités culinaires pour vous. »

« C'est très aimable à vous. Vous les remercierait de ma part. » Répondit la jeune femme en débarrassant l'homme pour poser le tout sur le bar.

« Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à entrer, avec la meute de loup qu'il y a en bas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en lui servant un verre.

James replaça sa cravate en répondant :

« J'ai joué des coudes. Je suis doué pour ça…J'étais Quater back au lycée. »

Lena sourit en lui tendant sa boisson. Puis, ils s'installèrent sur les tabourets de bar.

James reprit son air sérieux et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Vous… Vous tenez bon ? »

« Il semblerait. » Répondit Lena en descendant la moitié de son verre de vin rouge en une seule gorgée.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je dis bien de quoi que ce soit Lena. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers James et le remercia.

« J'ai l'impression de devenir folle ! Rester enfermée ici à attendre ma convocation auprès du juge… »

« Il faut qu'ils fassent leur enquête, mais je suis sûr que tout se passera bien et que vous retrouverez votre liberté très prochainement. » Tenta de la rassurer James.

 _« Cela n'effacera rien… »_ Pensa Lena.

« Très bien James puisque vous êtes ici, parlez-moi de CatCo. » Lança Lena pour changer de sujet en s'efforçant de paraitre enthousiaste alors qu'elle avait envie d'hurler sa peine…

James raconta à sa patronne tout ce qu'elle avait manqué au journal. Puis, il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en mentionnant quelques potins de bureau. Lena l'écoutait en s'efforçant de sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas et surtout elle était curieuse de savoir ce que pouvait bien faire Kara pour l'abandonner au pire moment de sa vie.

Voyant que James ne mentionnait pas le nom de son amie elle décida de prendre les devants.

« Et qu'en est-il de Kara ? »

James blêmit, il se sentit idiot d'avoir oublié de commencer par là.

« Kara est en mission. En fait, compte tenu de ses rapports avec Supergirl, je lui ai demandé de nous ramener des nouvelles et surtout sa déclaration sur… »

« La mort de ma mère. » Dit Lena d'un air détaché.

« Voilà… » Répondit James.

 _« James Olsen tu es un idiot ! »_ Pensa-t-il, effaré par la maladresse de ses propos.

Il se racla la gorge et ajouta :

« Je suis certain qu'elle viendra vous voir dès qu'elle sera rentrée. »

Le regard de Lena s'obscurcit. Elle était déçue à l'idée que Kara était actuellement au chevet de Supergirl au lieu d'être auprès de sa meilleure amie. Même si elle était journaliste et la meilleure source concernant Supergirl, elle aurait pu faire l'impasse sur le scoop et choisir de venir la voir.

« Qui sait dans qu'elle base secrète elle se trouve actuellement… Elle nous reviendra vite j'en suis sûr. » Ajouta James.

Lena acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

James capta le regard de la jeune femme et lui dit sur le ton le plus sincère.

« Je sais qu'en ce moment même Kara pense fort à vous. »

« Merci James. Je suis touchée que vous soyez venu me voir. »

« Vous me demandiez ce que vous pourriez faire pour moi… A vrai dire, il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerai vous demander. »

« Tout ce que vous voulez Lena. »

« J'aimerai que le prochain numéro de CatCo parle de ma mère. Toute la presse se déchaine sur elle, on ne parle que de sa folie, on parle d'elle comme étant le mal incarné… Il y a une autre facette d'elle que j'aimerai faire connaitre aux gens… Je ne veux pas que mon magazine l'accable encore plus. »

James se gratta le menton, il était tout ouïe.

« Bien sûr, ma mère a… Avait perdu l'esprit. Mais lorsque j'étais enfants je me rappelle d'une femme admirable sous bien des aspects. Certes, elle n'était pas maternelle. Mais, en tant que femme elle a mené de nombreux combats. Elle a participé à l'expansion de la compagnie de son mari bien plus que l'on ne le croit. Dans sa jeunesse elle a participé à de nombreuses recherches scientifiques qui ont révolutionné le monde d'aujourd'hui. J'aimerai sincèrement qu'on parle de la femme qu'elle fût avant de devenir une Luthor. »

James pensa alors quel supplice cela devait être pour Lena de lui dire cela. Il était plus facile d'effacer sa culpabilité en ne voyant que le monstre en Liliane Luthor. Cela aurait pu l'aider à se pardonner. Au lieu de cela Lena faisait l'inverse, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi elle aimait encore sa mère, elle voulait encore la protéger, elle voulait encore voir le bon en elle. Un calvaire, c'était un véritable calvaire que vivait Lena. Personne ne méritait de se voir infligé cela. Pour toutes ces raisons, James resta complétement admiratif du courage et de la force de caractère de la jeune femme. Elle ne se cachait pas derrière le monstre, elle ne cherchait pas à alléger sa souffrance par des subterfuges. Elle avait tué un être humain, pas un monstre. Lena ne se mentirait pas à elle-même pour échapper à la croix qu'elle devrait désormais porter toute sa vie.

« Vous voulez bien faire cela pour moi ? »

« Je vais mettre nos meilleurs journalistes dessus, ils vont faire des recherches reprendre des images d'archives ils montreront votre mère sous un angle que nous avons tous oublié. »

Emue aux larmes, Lena l'enlaça pour lui témoigner sa gratitude. Lena était prête à passer pour le monstre qui avait assassiné une femme. Plutôt que de passer pour l'héroïne qui avait terrassé un monstre. La vérité était bien plus compliquée que cela et les gens devaient le savoir.

 _Le lendemain matin, DEO._

Kara observait depuis son lit les allers et venues des agents du DEO. J'onn avait quitté l'infirmerie. Il était apte à reprendre le commandement même si pour le moment il devait rester loin du terrain. Régulièrement Winn et Alex venaient rendre visite à Supergirl. Kara avait tenu à lire la presse pour se tenir informée de ce qui se disait sur la mort de Liliane Luthor. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois que le nom de Lena était mentionné dans un article. Si son corps n'avait pas été si faible elle se serait précipitée chez elle. Cependant, James lui avait fait part de son mensonge et elle se sentait rassurée de savoir que Lena ne la croyait pas insensible au point de l'ignorer volontairement.

« Comment ça va ce matin ? » Lui demanda Alex.

« Mieux… »

« Kara je vais devoir m'absenter cet après-midi... »

« Où vas-tu ? »

« C'est cette après-midi que l'audience de Lena à lieu. Je dois aller apporter mon témoignage au juge. Il décidera s'il y aura des suites judiciaires ou pas. »

Kara pensa que tout ceci était injuste. Lena ne pouvait même pas faire son deuil, elle était obligée de faire face à la justice et à tous ces journalistes qui n'attendaient qu'une chose qu'elle sorte de sa cachette pour la harceler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien, Maggie m'a affirmé que le dossier était en béton. »

« Maggie ? » Répéta Kara en sourcillant.

« … Oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Elle fait partie des enquêteurs à qui ils ont confié le dossier. »

Kara plissa les yeux en scrutant la moindre mimique de sa sœur.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça. »

« J'utilise mon super pouvoir de télépathe. » Répondit Kara en faisant mine de se concentrer.

« Tu n'as pas de pouvoir de télépathe et heureusement d'ailleurs. » Souffla Alex en roulant des yeux.

« C'est pour ça que je plisse les yeux. »

Alex se mit à rire.

Sa sœur allait mieux et cela la rassura.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque Kara lança dans son dos.

« Alex ! Prends soin de Lena… »

« Tu peux compter sur moi. » Lui répondit Alex avec un visage tendre.

 _Début d'après-midi, appartement de Lena._

La jeune femme avait revêtu un tailleur noir, elle était prête à se rendre à l'audience. On frappa à sa porte et Lena laissa entrer Maggie et trois policiers chargés de l'escorter jusqu'au tribunal.

« Ca va aller ? » Lui demanda Maggie.

« Oui qu'on en finisse. » Répondit Lena.

Elle traversa la foule qui l'attendait au pied de chez elle, sous ses lunettes de soleil elle baissa les yeux pour éviter l'éblouissant crépitement des flashs des paparazzis. Et c'est dans un vacarme assourdissant qu'elle progressa jusqu'au fourgon dans lequel deux de ses avocats avaient pris place.

A l'arrivée au Tribunal une foule encore plus grande l'attendait, mais parmi les journalistes il y avait aussi des citoyens de National City. Certains, la félicitait pour son acte de bravoure et pour avoir débarrassé la ville de cette infâme criminelle qu'était Liliane Luthor. On la remerciait d'avoir tué sa mère, Lena n'en revenait pas. Et bien sûr, pour d'autres elle était une matricide qui ne valait pas mieux que sa mère. On l'insultait tout autant qu'on la congratulait. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens, et c'était même totalement monstrueux. Lena vécut cela comme un nouveau traumatisme. Maggie la tenait fermement par le bras pour la guider à travers la foule.

Une fois à l'intérieur du palais de justice, Lena retira ses lunettes, les yeux rougis.

« Tout va bien Lena. L'audience est à huis clos. »

Elle attendit son tour sur un petit banc en bois à côté d'une fontaine à eau. Elle semblait complétement perdue. Alex qui venait de faire son témoignage devant le juge vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour échanger quelques paroles rassurantes.

Puis, l'un de ses avocats vint se camper devant les deux jeunes femmes.

« Miss Luthor, il est l'heure d'y aller. »

Alex et Lena échangèrent un dernier regard puis la jeune femme se leva de son banc pour suivre son avocat.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle d'audience._

Après avoir lu les dépositions et les comptes rendus de l'enquête, le juge écouta les plaidoiries des avocats de la défense. Et à la fin de l'entretien, le juge prononça son verdict.

« Miss Luthor, le ministère public a reconnu que vous agissiez dans le cadre de la légitime défense. Par votre action vous avez sauvé la vie de Supergirl et par la même empêché que notre ville ne subisse de nouvelles attaques du fait de la criminelle recherchée Liliane Luthor. Les éléments du dossier prouvent que vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser la force. Cet emploi de votre arme était une nécessité absolue pour sauver la vie de Supergirl, vous étiez contrainte d'agir. Aussi, je déclare votre remise en liberté immédiate. Vous recouvrez l'ensemble de vos droits. Je ne peux qu'imaginer l'énorme sacrifice que vous avez dû faire. Et j'aimerai au nom des citoyens de National City vous remercier pour votre courage. Vous vivez une épreuve que je ne peux imaginer et c'est pourquoi il serait une injustice de vous faire subir un procès. Je vous adresse mes sincères condoléances.»

Lena avait l'impression que ce discours n'était qu'un bourdonnement lointain, elle était physiquement là mais son esprit était totalement ailleurs. Elle était toujours dans cette usine, les mains tâchées de sang, sa mère entre ses bras expirant son dernier souffle.

« Quand pourrais-je récupérer le corps ? » Lança-t-elle froidement à la stupeur générale.

Le juge un peu décontenancé se redressa sur son siège.

« Le corps de Liliane Luthor a été autopsié pour les besoins de l'enquête. Le jugement étant rendu vous pourrez la récupérer dès aujourd'hui. »

Lena acquiesça et ses avocats l'invitèrent à quitter la salle.

On lui avait parlé de justice… Lena n'y croyait plus.

Tout le monde lui parlait sans cesse de Supergirl. Elle avait échangé la vie de sa mère contre celle de la Kryptonienne. Et on parlait de justice…

Lena en avait la nausée. Sans Supergirl rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si la jeune femme avait tenu sa promesse, si elle n'était pas intervenue, Liliane aurait baissé les armes. Lena l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Elle en était persuadée. Sa mère se serait rendue. Pour la première fois de sa vie Liliane lui avait déclaré sincèrement son amour et elle avait été contrainte de la tuer pour sauver une extraterrestre qui venait de la trahir. La victoire dont toute la ville semblait se féliciter avait un goût amer.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Certainement la chose la plus difficile, faire ses adieux et mettre sa mère en terre. Elle devait la ramener auprès de son amour… A Métropolis.

 _Deux jours plus tard, Metropolis, parc du manoir Luthor._

La cérémonie en mémoire de Liliane Luthor fût donnée au sein du manoir familial. Cela faisait des années que Lena n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Ce lieu lui rappelait trop de douloureux souvenirs. Bien sûr l'oraison funèbre n'attira pas les foules, quelques anciens employés ainsi que quelques anciens collaborateurs de Lionel Luthor firent le déplacement. Plus, pour entretenir de bonnes relations d'affaire avec Lena que par égard pour Liliane. Et tous firent semblant d'ignorer que l'héritière Luthor était entièrement responsable de cette soudaine disparition.

Ces dernières années, Liliane Luthor s'était fait plus d'ennemis que d'amis. Et le peu de personne de son entourage qui l'appréciait vraiment étaient soit en prison soit en cavale. Aussi, c'est à des rangées de sièges vides que le cercueil fût présenté.

Liliane n'aimait pas la religion, comme elle aimait à le dire elle était polythéiste elle glorifiait trois dieux la science, le pouvoir et l'argent. Aussi, pour la forme Lena demanda qu'il n'y ait qu'une simple bénédiction.

En observant le prêtre faire son monologue Lena imagina très bien la réaction de sa mère face à ce spectacle grotesque. Liliane se serait sans doute moqué d'elle et lui aurait répété son sempiternel discours athéiste.

Puis vint le temps des poignées de mains et des condoléances mensongères. Heureusement, Lena n'eût pas à supporter cela longtemps puisque les soi-disant « proches » se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Voilà à quoi la vie de sa mère se résumait… Elle avait passé sa vie à vouloir régner sur le monde et ne serait pleurée que par sa fille qui l'avait tué de ses mains…Cruel destin…

Les hommes du service funéraire emportèrent le cercueil en acajou. Seule Lena suivit le cortège à travers le parc de la propriété. Il faisait un froid de canard, l'hiver était là. Et c'est au pied d'un imposant Saule pleureur recouvert de givre que le dernier voyage de Liliane Luthor prit fin. Les hommes se retirèrent laissant la jeune femme seule face au cercueil. Ici Liliane reposerait pour l'éternité auprès de son mari. L'homme qu'elle avait éperdument aimé malgré les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligé.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Lena retenait ses larmes. Et là elle réalisa à quel point la vie lui avait tout arraché. D'abord sa mère biologique, puis son père, puis Lex et enfin sa mère… Elle était la dernière Luthor. Elle était seule au monde et porterait le fardeau de cette dynastie sur ses épaules toute sa vie et toute la culpabilité qui allait avec. La jeune femme se mit à trembler, ses lèvres grelottaient relâchant une faible buée. L'émotion l'étreignit peu à peu. C'est tremblante qu'elle réalisa que son cœur ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette souffrance. C'est alors qu'une main se glissa dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts au siens, l'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur. Lena tourna la tête et découvrit que la personne qui se tenait près d'elle n'était autre que Kara…

Derrière ses lunettes son amie lui adressa le regard le plus doux, le plus tendre, le plus compatissant du monde. Elle vivait la douleur de Lena comme si c'était la sienne. Lena n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa meilleure amie était bel et bien là. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en la serrant très fort et c'est un torrent de larme qui s'abattit sur le long manteau gris de la jeune journaliste.

« Je suis là… Je suis là maintenant. » Lui murmura Kara en la serrant contre son cœur.

Lorsque les pleurs se firent moins lourds et que le corps de Lena cessa de trembler. Kara saisit le visage de son amie pour retrouver son regard.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là… Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu… Lorsque j'ai appris pour les obsèques j'ai sauté dans le premier avion.» S'excusa-t-elle les yeux humides.

Lena était tellement émue que sa gorge était trop serrée pour laisser sortir le moindre son, elle acquiesça sans perdre de vue les iris bleus de la jeune femme. Kara serait son repère, elle serait son guide pour sortir de l'ombre dans laquelle Lena s'était subitement retrouvée plongé.

Elles restèrent de longues minutes, face au cercueil épaule contre épaule. Kara se retrouvait face à son échec. Supergirl avait échoué, elle avait failli à sa mission et ce qui se tenait devant elle en était la preuve irréfutable. Liliane aurait dû se retrouver derrière les barreaux sa place n'était pas ici. Sans son intervention le DEO aurait arrêté Liliane et jamais Lena n'aurait eu à subir pareille épreuve.

« Je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolée Lena… » Dit Kara.

« Tu es là maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte. » Répondit Lena se fourvoyant sur le message délivré par son amie.

Lorsque l'orpheline se sentit prête elle fît signe aux hommes de revenir. Elle s'accroupit au pied du cercueil et posa une main sur le couvercle en murmurant :

« Adieu maman… »

Puis, c'est en serrant la main de Kara dans la sienne qu'elle regarda le cercueil descendre sous terre.

« Je l'ai fait Kara… C'est moi qui suis responsable de ça… » Lâcha Lena.

« Ne dis pas ça… » Répondit Kara le visage crispé souffrant d'entendre la jeune femme parler ainsi.

« Tu n'avais pas le choix. » Ajouta-t-elle comme si cela pouvait justifier son geste.

« Non, c'est vrai on ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! » Rétorqua Lena les dents serrées avant de quitter les lieux.

Kara jeta un dernier regard à la tombe et suivit les pas de Lena.

Elle la rattrapa et marcha à sa hauteur.

« Lena… »

La brune s'efforça de retrouver son calme. Kara était venue pour la soutenir elle n'avait pas à subir ses foudres. Sa colère, il fallait qu'elle la contrôle.

« Pardonne-moi… Je suis un peu… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Tu grelotte de froid. » Dit-elle en lui frictionnant le dos.

« Viens rentrons. »

Lena se laissa guider par le bras de son amie jusqu'au manoir.

Un majordome les y attendait, il les débarrassa de leurs manteaux et leur servit un thé bien chaud dans l'un des salons de l'immense manoir Luthor.

Au coin d'un feu de cheminée, Lena retrouva des couleurs. Pendant, un moment elle resta silencieuse se laissant bercer par le crépitement des flammes. Kara, veillait sur les expressions de son visage en respectant son silence. Elle parlerait quand elle l'aurait décidée. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler que Kara ne quitterait pas cette pièce.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda soudain Lena en glissant son index sur le rebord de sa tasse.

« Qui ça ? » Répondit Kara sans réfléchir.

Lena tourna la tête vers elle, son regard était froid.

« Tu sais qui. Supergirl. »

Kara déglutit.

« Elle va mieux, elle n'est pas encore totalement remise mais elle va mieux. » Lui répondit-elle.

Lena détourna son regard. Un silence pesant s'installa. Kara décida de faire diversion.

« Alors c'est ici que tu as grandi ? »

Lena souffla un rire.

« Oui. Bienvenue dans ma cage dorée. »

« Il est vrai que le style est un peu chargé. » Plaisanta la jeune femme.

Le visage de Lena se détendit en laissant courir ces yeux sur la pièce.

« Je n'étais pas venue ici depuis une éternité. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cela me rappelle trop de chose… Je devrais peut être le vendre. Personne n'y habitera plus maintenant. »

Kara fronça les sourcils.

« Non, Lena tu ne dois pas avoir que de mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit. Tu en forcément des bons, il suffit de t'en souvenir et de t'y accrocher. »

« Tu vois toujours le bon côté des choses Kara. »

« C'est vrai. » Répondit la blonde en souriant.

« Je devrais apprendre ça de toi. »

Kara posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et lui répondit :

« Je t'apprendrai. »

Cette déclaration arracha un sourire franc à la brune. C'était certainement le premier depuis…

Kara bondit du sofa en déclarant :

« Allez Lena fais-moi faire le tour du propriétaire, je veux voir où la jeune Lena Luthor fumait des cigarettes en cachette ! »

Kara saisit la main de son amie pour l'obliger à se lever. Lena grogna un instant puis amusée par l'enthousiasme de son amie finit par lui céder.

Lena et Kara traversèrent ensemble les nombreuses pièces en enfilades du rez-de-chaussée. Tout était fastueux, comme tout droit sorti d'un film. L'ameublement ancien et les hauts-plafond créaient une atmosphère chargée d'histoire. Kara eût l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps. Il y avait tant de pièces que Lena choisit de montrer à son amie les plus intéressantes la grande bibliothèque, la salle de réception, le boudoir…

Puis, Lena s'arrêta devant une porte au bout d'un long corridor. L'expression de son visage tourna à la mélancolie.

« Le bureau de mon père… » Dit-elle en hésitant à poser la main sur la poignée.

Enfant elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre les pieds ici, les affaires de Lionel Luthor étaient de l'ordre du secret… Aujourd'hui, c'était elle la maitresse de maison et désormais toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes. Mais, le rappel des réprimandes de sa mère lorsqu'elle la surprenait à écouter aux portes, la faisait encore trembler.

Lena finit par ouvrir la porte. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin éclairait parfaitement les lieux. Il y avait une cheminée ainsi qu'une imposante bibliothèque en chêne massif. Un majestueux bureau de style Louis XV attira immédiatement le regard de Kara. Derrière celui-ci un authentique tableau représentant l'empereur Napoléon monté sur un cheval cabré le doigt tendu vers le ciel. L'intérêt de Kara pour l'œuvre n'échappa pas à Lena.

« Mon père était un féru d'histoire, il admirait beaucoup Napoléon. Il était un modèle pour Lionel qui voulait lui aussi conquérir le monde. D'une façon différente bien sûr, mais il se retrouvait beaucoup en ce personnage. Des traits de caractère commun… Il était collectionneur d'objets anciens de cette période-là. A chacun de ses voyages en France il ramenait quelque chose. Il dépensait de véritables fortunes dans les ventes aux enchères. » Expliqua Lena amusée, visiblement c'était un bon souvenir.

« Viens approche. » Dit Lena à Kara.

L'héritière contourna le bureau et dit :

« Si pour l'un la conquête passait par la guerre, pour l'autre la conquête passait exclusivement par l'argent. »

La jeune femme décala le tableau laissant apparaitre un coffre ancien marqué des initiales L.L.

Kara souffla un rire.

« Que cache encore ce coffre ? » Lui demanda-t-elle amusée.

Lena sourit.

« Oh plus rien, Lex l'a vidé il y a des années pour s'acheter quelques voitures de sports supplémentaires… Ou financer une de ses entreprises criminelles… »

Lena laissa courir ses mains sur le bureau avec émotion.

« J'aimais énormément mon père… Il est parti bien trop tôt… »

« Après lui plus personne ne s'est assis dans ce fauteuil… Et plus personne ne le fera. Cet endroit appartient au passé. » Déclara-t-elle le visage grave.

Kara réalisa tous le poids que Lena avait dû avoir sur ses épaules dès son enfance. Etre l'héritière d'une telle famille pouvait être écrasant pour le développement personnel d'une jeune personne. Lena était la femme la plus forte qu'elle avait pu rencontrer.

La journaliste à lunettes n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot.

« Allez viens ne restons pas là ! » Dit Lena en saisissant la main de son amie pour l'inviter à la suivre.

Lena conduisit Kara dans l'aile ouest jusqu'au troisième étage. Là, elle lui fît découvrir à ses appartements. La chambre de Lena à elle seule faisait la même dimension que l'appartement tout entier qu'occupait Kara.

Tout était ordonné, pas de posters d'adolescentes, pas de nounours ou autre vestige de son enfance. A la place des vitrines de trophées en tout genre, échec, équitation, natation, prix de science. Aux murs des toiles de maitres, sur les étagères des livres de prix Nobel de physique, de littérature, de mathématique, de philosophie… Et des dizaines de thèses rédigées par Lena. Au fond de la pièce un tableau noir sur lequel était encore inscrit à la craie des équations incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. Au-dessus de la tête de lit, était noté une citation : _« Le savoir rend libre. »_

L'érudition, le savoir, constituaient les armes de la jeune Lena Luthor pour s'évader de cet endroit espérant ainsi pouvoir s'émanciper de sa famille. Kara imagina la fillette studieuse assise à son bureau qui passait ses journées plongée dans ses bouquins et qui excellait dans tous les domaines. Lena n'avait pas eu une enfance ordinaire…

« Woh… Je suis impressionnée. » Dit Kara en détaillant les innombrables trophées de la jeune femme.

Lena sourit avec humilité.

« Je n'ai jamais été à l'école, j'avais en revanche une armada de précepteurs qui savaient occuper mon temps. »

« Tu avais bien des amis ? »

« Oui, les gens de maison. »

Kara se sentit triste pour elle.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. J'avais aussi d'autres amis. » Dit-elle en désignant sa collection impressionnante de romans des auteurs les plus talentueux de leur époque.

« Mon évasion. » Ajouta-t-elle en caressant les reliures.

« Mais, rassure toi Kara je me suis largement rattrapée lorsque je suis entrée à l'université. »

Kara sourit mais son sentiment était mitigé. Elle était impressionnée par ce qu'elle découvrait mais aussi profondément triste pour son amie. Pourtant tout ceci faisait partie de Lena c'est ce qui avait façonné la femme qui se tenait devant elle aujourd'hui. Et cette personne était admirable et merveilleuse.

« Tu voulais savoir où j'allais fumer en cachette ? » Lui demanda la jeune femme en riant.

« Oui ! »

Lena leva son index vers le plafond.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes femmes après avoir gravit un escalier en colimaçon vertigineux se retrouvèrent au sommet de la tour de l'aile ouest. Kara écarquilla les yeux, la vue sur le parc était à couper le souffle.

« Lorsque je me sentais étouffée, lorsque je me sentais triste et que j'avais besoin de respirer je venais trouver refuge ici. J'ai toujours adoré cette vue. Si tu regardes bien d'ici on peut apercevoir à l'horizon les gratte-ciels de Metropolis. Je savais qu'un jour je quitterai ce manoir pour découvrir le monde. »

« Je croyais que dans ton enfance tu avais voyagé partout ? »

« Oui, mais découvrir le monde seule est bien différent que d'être trainée de palace en palace, de réception en réception, de concours en concours… On n'apprécie pas les choses de la même façon lorsqu'elles nous sont imposées. »

« C'est sûr… »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent côte à côte quelques instants pour contempler la vue. Malgré le froid glacial annonçant la fin du jour, elles restèrent pour admirer le coucher de soleil qui sublimait encore d'avantage l'espace autour d'elles.

Cette balade dans le passé avait permis à Lena de penser à autre chose qu'a la cruelle fatalité qui venait de la frapper. Mais, la sombre réalité n'était jamais bien loin. Et à de nombreuses reprises, Lena se mura dans le silence, face à une Kara qui ne pouvait que se montrer présente sans être envahissante.

Une fois, redescendues et retournées à leur point de départ, le majordome demanda à Miss Luthor si son invitée comptait rester diner. Lena se tourna vers Kara, son regard trahissait ses pensées elle espérait que son amie reste auprès d'elle.

« Je vais annuler mon vol. » Dit Kara.

« Parfait, alors nous serons toutes les deux monsieur Gibson. »

Le majordome acquiesça en prenant congé.

« Reste cette nuit et nous rentrerons ensemble à National City avec mon Jet. »

Kara acquiesça en plissant timidement les lèvres.

Pendant, le diner les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent peu de mots, Kara tenta bien de divertir un peu son amie en parlant de choses et d'autres mais Lena se montra moins loquace que lors de sa visite guidée. Et c'était bien naturel…

Après le diner, Lena exprima son besoin de rester un peu seule aussi elle proposa à Kara de suivre le majordome jusqu'à la chambre qu'il lui avait préparé. Ainsi, elle pourrait prendre une douche et s'installer tranquillement avant de retrouver la maitresse de maison dans la grande bibliothèque un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Kara en profita pour appeler sa sœur.

 _« Kara, comment ça se passe ? »_

« C'est dur… » Admit la jeune femme.

 _« Tu rentres quand ? »_

« Demain, je passe la nuit ici. »

 _« Tes pouvoirs sont revenus ? »_

« Une partie seulement, mais je sais que tout devrait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. »

 _« Hum…Interdiction de jouer à la super héroïne pendant encore quelques jours. Il faut te ménager. »_

« Je sais. »

 _« Et Lena ? »_

« … Je ne saurais le dire… J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut faire comme si elle gérait la situation mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

 _« Il lui faudra du temps. Beaucoup de temps. »_

« Oui… »

 _« Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va paraitre égoïste mais Kara préserve toi s'il te plait. Ne t'implique pas plus que tu ne le devrais. »_

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

 _« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Oui ce qui est arrivé est horrible et oui Lena est dévastée. Mais je ne veux pas que tu passes ta vie à culpabiliser. Liliane Luthor était un monstre rappel-toi de ça. »_

« …Alex. »

 _« Lena est ton amie et je comprends que tu sois près d'elle. Mais, elle ignore qui tu es, elle ignore le poids que tu portes toi aussi dans cette histoire. La voir mal ne fait que renforcer ta propre douleur. Eh ! N'oublies pas que je suis ta grande sœur, ton bien être reste ma priorité. »_

Malgré la colère que suscitaient à Kara les propos de sa sœur elle ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle l'aimait tellement… Elle était toujours touchée par la dévotion qu'avait sa sœur envers elle.

« Je t'appelle quand je rentre. » Promit Kara.

 _« Prends soin de toi. Et n'oublies pas que je t'aime Kara. »_

« Moi aussi je t'aime Alex. » Répondit la jeune femme avant de raccrocher.

Kara quitta sa douche les cheveux mouillés et sortit de son sac quelques affaires de rechange. Elle enfila une tenue plus confortable, un simple t-shirt au-dessus duquel elle enfila un pull en laine grise et un legging ample de même teinte. Elle laissa ses cheveux humides détachés et n'oublia pas de replacer ses lunettes sur son nez en s'assurant de ne voir dans le reflet du miroir de la salle de bain que les traits de la jeune journaliste et non ceux de Supergirl.

Puis, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée à l'heure pile. Elle traversa le dédale de pièce jusqu'à atteindre la bibliothèque. Lena elle aussi avait utilisé ce temps pour revêtir une tenue plus confortable. Ses longs cheveux de jais encore humides séchaient à la chaleur de l'imposante cheminée qui irradiait la pièce d'une douce lueur. La jeune femme était confortablement installée sur un sofa, un bouquin à la main.

« Hey. » Fit Kara d'un geste de la main.

Lena leva les yeux de son livre et lui répondit d'un sourire.

Kara désigna l'imposant piano à queue qui reposait sous un drap dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué ce piano toute à l'heure. »

« C'est le piano de Lex… »

« Oh… » Dit Kara en se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« Tu n'as pas dit avoir pris des leçons ? » Lui demanda Lena en souriant à l'idée de mettre un peu dans l'embarras sa meilleure amie.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Lena, Kara joua nerveusement avec la branche de ses lunettes en bégayant :

« Oui…Euh non…Je suis très très mauvaise. »

« Oh allez Kara, tu avais aussi douté de tes talents de chanteuse et je n'ai jamais entendu plus belle voix. » Rétorqua Lena.

 _« Elle a vraiment dit ça ? »_ S'interrogea Kara avant de se reprendre.

« Non, vraiment Lena je joue très mal. » Affirma-t-elle.

Lena fît la moue, sachant pertinemment que Kara ne pourrait pas le lui refuser.

« Rohh d'accord ! Mais si tu as les oreilles qui saignent tu ne viendras pas te plaindre. » L'avertit Kara en prenant place devant le piano.

Lena satisfaite referma son livre et se redressa pour observer la jeune femme depuis sa place.

Kara retira le drap pour s'apercevoir que l'instrument était la Rolls des pianos : Un Steinway & Sons… Elle allait être ridicule…

Elle s'installa sur le banc et fit résonner un « la ». Le son était prodigieux.

Kara caressa les touches sans oser les faire vibrer à nouveau. Cherchant dans sa mémoire le placement de sa main. Et elle entama une version simpliste de _« l'hymne à la joie »_ de Beethoven.

 _« L'hymne à la joie ? Vraiment Kara ? »_ Pensa-t-elle en réalisant que le morceau n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié.

Elle manqua à plusieurs reprises les notes mais malgré cela elle alla jusqu'au bout en retenant son souffle. Quant à Lena elle ne pouvait retenir une mimique amusée. En voyant le regard attendri de la jeune femme Kara se remit à respirer.

« Une autre ! » L'encouragea Lena.

 _« Ok, Kara choisis mieux cette fois… »_ Pensa la blonde.

Kara se dit qu'elle allait tenter de jouer à deux mains. Elle choisit le _« Menuet »_ de Bach dans sa version la plus simple. Concentrée elle essaya de retrouver les notes et se lança. Une fois, de plus l'œuvre du grand compositeur perdit de sa superbe mais devant les efforts de la jeune femme Lena ne pût qu'applaudir.

« Ça sera tout, je ne veux pas infliger plus long supplice à ce piano. » Dit Kara à la fin de son récital.

Lena déposa le livre sur le canapé et marcha lentement vers son amie.

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas joué depuis longtemps je trouve ça très bien. »

Au grand étonnement de Kara, la jeune femme prit place à côté d'elle et à son tour caressa les touches de l'instrument sans les faire résonner. Puis, elle plaça méticuleusement ses mains, en glissant son pied sur les pédales. Et avec la délicatesse d'une ballerine sur un parquet de danse elle fît rebondir les touches. Retentit alors aux oreilles stupéfaites de Kara le _« Clair de lune »_ de Debussy.

Appliquée Lena laissa courir ses mains sur le clavier en tirant la sonorité la plus pure, la plus aérienne, la plus suspendue que Kara n'ait jamais entendu. Pas une fausse note, pas une faute de rythme, pas le moindre silence suspendu trop tôt… Kara quitta les mains de la pianiste des yeux pour porter son regard sur son visage. A la lumière de ce feu de cheminée, dans l'intimité de cette pièce, Kara retrouva la perfection qui emballait son cœur à ce rythme si particulier. Sous ses yeux Lena se mettait à nu. Il y avait une mélancolie profonde dans son regard mais cela ne la rendait que plus touchante. Elle s'abandonnait totalement et cela émue Kara aux larmes. La jeune journaliste aurait souhaité que le temps s'arrête. A la fin du morceau la pianiste retint la dernière note comme si elle souhaitait elle aussi exaucer ce vœu.

« Lena c'est magnifique… » Murmura Kara subjuguée.

Kara ne rêvait que d'une chose, que Lena lui fasse le bonheur de rejouer une partition… Ainsi ce moment pourrait durer encore un peu. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Lena reposa ses mains sur le clavier. Elle choisit un morceau plus contemporain pour exprimer toute sa douleur autrement que par des mots. C'est ainsi que retentit les premiers accords du morceau _« It's hard to say goodbye »_ de Micheal Ortega. Kara sentit son cœur se serrer à chacun des accords, il y avait tant de gravité dans la façon de jouer de la jeune femme. Elle extériorisait sa souffrance dans chacune de ces notes, jouer était un exutoire. Cette mélodie sembla se transformer en prière. Nul doute que celle-ci serait entendu par-delà les cieux.

A la fin du morceau, une larme cristalline roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Sans dire, un mot Lena laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie. Et une fois de plus c'est dans le silence que leurs âmes s'écoutèrent.

Lena referma le couvercle sur les touches et se tourna vers Kara.

« Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas joué. »

« C'était très beau Lena. » Répondit Kara en replaçant une mèche des cheveux de la jeune femme derrière son oreille.

Lena plissa les lèvres. Elle avait le cœur lourd, elle quitta sa place et déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie.

« Bonne nuit Kara. »

« Bonne nuit Lena. » Répondit Kara avant de regarder son amie quitter la pièce.

La Kryptonienne pensive resta seule dans la pièce. Assise devant ce piano qui venait de faire exploser son cœur en un million de morceaux. Comme il était dévastateur d'aimer si fort une personne et de ne pouvoir jamais le lui avouer, sous peine de la perdre pour toujours… Un secret en cachait un autre et si ces révélations venaient à être prononcées cela serait dévastateur.

* * *

 **Encore un long chapitre dans lequel il se passe beaucoup de chose**

 **Lena fait face à sa culpabilité et à son deuil**

 **Kara refait surface**

 **La mort de Liliane Luthor marque un véritable tournant,**

 **En lisant vos reviews et Mp je comprends toutes vos inquiétudes concernant la relation**

 **entre les deux amies.**

 **Et oui effectivement Supergirl a fait une promesse en sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas la tenir**

 **compte tenu de ses sentiments et de son instinct de protection envers Lena.**

 **Cette trahison, cette erreur il va falloir l'assumer...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que cette visite du manoir Luthor vous a un peu éclairé sur le passé de Lena ;)**

 **J'ai adoré écrire la scène finale de ce chapitre**


	13. Face à face

**Chapitre 13 Face à Face**

 _Lendemain matin, Métropolis, manoir Luthor._

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Kara avait eu un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. Il faut dire qu'il était inhabituel qu'une Super dorme dans l'antre de la famille Luthor. Et puis, surtout la jeune femme s'inquiétait pour Lena. Ce n'est qu'au petit déjeuner qu'elle retrouva la jeune femme, elle aussi avait les traits tirés, la nuit avait été courte. Elles mangèrent en silence la collation que leur avait servie le majordome. Puis, Lena ordonna qu'on charge leurs bagages dans la limousine pour partir le plus tôt possible pour l'aéroport.

L'attitude de Lena était plutôt froide, distante, la jeune femme était préoccupée. Kara avait beau lui adresser des sourires bienveillants, Lena n'y semblait pas réceptive. Elle parlait peu et regardait sa montre en soupirant comme si son propre avion allait partir sans elle… Chose impossible bien évidemment.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à bord de l'appareil que Kara tenta d'en savoir un peu plus.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, ça va. » Répondit Lena sans détourner son regard du hublot.

Kara se racla la gorge.

« Lena je pense que tu devrais penser à prendre du repos… Prendre le temps pour… Enfin il faut que tu prennes soin de toi. » Déclara Kara qui avait bien du mal à trouver les mots pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

« Je dois me remettre au travail. » Se contenta de répondre la PDG.

« Lena, tu as plein de collaborateur compétents qui pourront se charger de tes affaires. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son amie.

« Tu ne comprends pas Kara. J'ai besoin de travailler, j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Je suis la dernière Luthor, j'ai des responsabilités. »

Kara soupira, elle n'aimait pas l'entendre parler ainsi. Il y eut un silence et Lena réalisa avec quelle froideur elle parlait à son amie depuis le matin.

« Je te remercie Kara… D'être là pour moi… »

« Toujours. » Répondit Kara en serrant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

A leur arrivée à l'aéroport de National City, Lena enlaça brièvement Kara et sauta dans sa limousine qui devait la reconduire tout droit au siège de sa compagnie. Quant à Kara c'est en taxi qu'elle rentra chez elle. Une fois, installée elle appela sa sœur pour la prévenir de son retour comme elle le lui avait promis. Kara testa à nouveau ses pouvoirs et fît le constat amer qu'il lui faudrait encore patienter avant de retrouver son plein potentiel.

Pendant ce temps, Lena avait repris sa place derrière son bureau de PDG et se plongea à corps perdu dans le travail. La journée passa à une vitesse folle et ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit que Lena se décida enfin à sortir la tête de ses dossiers. Elle appréhendait ce moment où elle serait seule face à elle-même. Elle consulta son portable personnel et s'aperçut qu'à plusieurs reprises Kara lui avait envoyé des sms. Lena sourit à la lecture des brefs messages à base de smileys. Lena s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque sur l'écran de son téléviseur muet apparut une vidéo de Supergirl, encore une énième rediffusion d'un de ses sauvetages. Le sourire s'effaça du visage de la femme d'affaire. Elle avait rendu son héroïne au monde, pour faire le bien et pourtant elle ne s'en réjouissait nullement.

Lena savait qu'elle avait fait ce qui devait être fait pourtant elle tous les avertissements de sa mère concernant la fille de Krypton lui revenait à l'esprit. Chaque parole, chaque mot résonnait en boucle dans sa tête. Voir sans cesse le visage de Supergirl provoquait chez elle un profond sentiment de colère. La femme à la cape l'avait trahie. Et cela Lena Luthor ne le pardonnerait pas. Elle ne la supportait plus.

Si se retrouver à Metropolis dans le manoir familial avait été une épreuve, regagner National City en était une autre. Ici, tout tournait autour de la femme de fer. A tous les coins de rues il y avait des affiches à son effigie, les radios et télévisions locales ne pouvaient pas émettre plus de dix minutes sans que l'héroïne ne soit mentionnée. Pour Lena qui essayait d'aller de l'avant tout cela était insupportable. Elle s'en voulait de ressentir autant de colère envers la Kryptonienne, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. C'était devenu un réflexe, c'était viscéral, Lena n'avait plus une once de sympathie pour Supergirl. Elle souhaita ne plus jamais avoir à recroiser sa route.

 _National City, trois jours plus tard, début de soirée._

« Supergirl ! Il s'enfuit ! » Hurla le gardien à son amie tandis qu'il maitrisait l'un des braqueurs de banque.

« Je m'en occupe ! » Répondit Kara en fonçant à toute allure pour rattraper le fuyard et le mettre à terre.

Des sirènes retentirent au bout de la rue, la police arrivait sur les lieux. C'est le moment que choisirent les deux héros pour s'éclipser.

« Une opération rondement menée Supergirl. » La félicita le gardien en tapant dans la main de sa partenaire à leur retour au DEO.

« Ca fait tellement de bien d'être de retour ! » Répondit Supergirl un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Eh doucement hein, tu dois encore faire attention Kara. » Lui rappela sa sœur en s'approchant d'eux une tablette entre les mains.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Danvers, le gardien veille sur elle. » Dit James en faisant un clin d'œil à Kara.

« Qui est partant pour aller boire un verre pour fêter le retour de Supergirl ? » Lança Winn à ses amis qui ne manquait jamais une occasion pour faire la fête.

« Pas ce soir les amis, j'ai quelque chose à faire. » Déclara Kara énigmatique.

Déçu Winn fit la moue mais James le consola en affirmant qu'il se joindrait à lui.

Alex lança un regard soupçonneux à sa sœur qui avait perdu son sourire.

« Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? » Lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« Il est temps Alex. »

« Quoi ce soir ? Non Kara ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Je ne peux pas me défiler éternellement. Lena ne me réponds que par sms et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre retour de Métropolis. Elle ne va pas bien… »

« Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer si tu y vas ainsi ? » Pesta sa sœur.

« Supergirl est de retour dans les rues de National City. Il est normal que j'aille lui parler pour la remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Et j'espère que cela l'aidera à aller de l'avant. »

« Lena est en plein deuil Kara. »

« Elle a besoin de savoir que je lui suis reconnaissante et qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher. Je suis sûre que ça lui fera du bien de savoir que je suis là pour elle. Alex réfléchis elle a sauvé ma vie et je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'aller la voir alors qu'elle traversait l'enfer. Qui ferait une chose pareille ? »

« Tu as déjà fait tout ça. »

« Kara a été là pour elle, pas Supergirl. » La corrigea la jeune femme.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis Alex. » Ajouta-t-elle.

L'agent du DEO, n'osa plus souffler mot. Quoiqu'elle dise Supergirl avait pris sa décision.

 _Siège de LCorp, 21H._

Lena était entrain de ranger son bureau avant de rentrer chez elle lorsqu'un souffle d'air froid lui traversa le corps. Cette sensation elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps cette sensation la mettait en joie. Aujourd'hui, elle l'appréhendait. Lena se redressa et dit sans même prendre la peine de se retourner :

« Que faites-vous là Supergirl ? »

La Kryptonienne plissa le front, elle se doutait que les retrouvailles ne seraient pas très chaleureuses mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à un ton aussi glacial.

« Lena je suis désolée de ne pas être venue avant… » Commença-t-elle avant d'être brusquement interrompue.

Lena venait de faire volte-face et braquait sur elle un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Vous étiez souffrante… » Dit la PDG pour finir sa phrase à sa place.

Supergirl s'avança dans le bureau en acquiesçant.

« J'aurais aimé être là pour vous. Pour vous soutenir dans cette épreuve. Je vous dois la vie. »

« Disons que nous sommes quittes alors… »

Supergirl fronça à nouveau les sourcils elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amie. Quant à Lena elle luttait intérieurement pour retenir toute sa colère.

« J'ai rendu sa protectrice à National City, c'était la chose à faire pour le bien de la population. »

« Lena… »

« J'ai sacrifié la vie de ma mère pour cela. Alors, soyez à la hauteur, faites le bien autour de vous, sauver des gens… Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui ne comptez plus sur moi pour vous aider. »

Supergirl se sentit frissonner d'effroi.

« Lena je tiens à notre amitié. Je me soucis de vous, je… »

Lena souffla un rire.

« Notre amitié ? Nous ne sommes pas amies et nous ne le serons jamais plus. Les amies ne se trahissent pas. Cette ville est la vôtre difficile de l'oublier. Mais, par pitié laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à vous. »

Le cœur de Kara se brisa en un million de morceaux, elle était sous le choc de la déclaration de Lena. Elle savait que la jeune femme aurait du ressentiment mais jamais elle ne s'était doutée que ce serait à ce point.

« J'ai commis une erreur, je craignais pour votre sécurité. Oui j'ai bafoué ma promesse et trahi votre confiance mais je voulais juste vous sauver ! »

Lena agita la tête frénétiquement de gauche à droite comme pour ne pas entendre ces paroles.

« Mensonge, vous n'aviez aucune intention de me laisser sauver ma mère. Vous vous êtes servie de moi pour la retrouver. Un pion c'est tout ce que j'étais. Ma requête vous ne l'avez accepté que pour que je vous conduise à elle. Toute ma vie on m'a utilisé. Je croyais en vous Supergirl. J'avais confiance en vous.»

« Non. Je… »

« Assez de mensonge ! » S'écria Lena qui ne se contrôlait plus.

Supergirl avait l'impression de manquer d'air pourtant il lui fallait se reprendre, elle pouvait encore sauver la situation. Il fallait qu'elle soit sincère, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen d'apaiser la colère de la jeune femme.

« Lena j'ai fait une terrible erreur et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Mais j'ai toujours été sincère avec vous. Je ne voulais que vous protéger. »

Lena grimaça de douleur, cette situation lui était insupportable. Ce qui la consumait de l'intérieur ne demandait qu'à sortir et elle s'y refusait comme pour encore protéger la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Ce fardeau elle devait le porter seule… Mais ce combat intérieur devint si douloureux que les larmes montèrent puis Lena finit par lâcher froidement ce qui la torturait:

« Elle allait tout arrêter. » S'exclama-t-elle la voix vibrante d'émotion.

Le cœur de Supergirl cessa de battre.

« Ma mère était sur le point de se rendre lorsque vous êtes arrivée. » Répéta Lena les yeux remplis de larme.

La kryptonienne sentit alors tout le poids de la culpabilité l'envahir. Jamais, elle n'avait imaginé que cela soit possible. Elle réalisa alors à quel point le geste de Lena était destructeur. A quel point il était normal qu'elle la haïsse. Elle méritait la colère de Lena bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

« Vous êtes une Super et je suis une Luthor nos chemins se séparent ici. Et puissent-ils ne plus jamais se recroiser.»

La terre venait de s'effondrer sous les pieds de Supergirl. Jamais, Lena ne l'avait regardé de cette façon. Elle l'avait définitivement perdu. Désormais, Kara savait que quoiqu'elle dise cela ne servirait à rien. Lena avait tous les droits de la rejeter. Sur le moment Kara aurait préférée être morte plutôt que de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Il y eût une minute de silence durant laquelle Supergirl hésita puis elle se détourna de Lena, en murmurant d'une voix endeuillée :

« Je suis désolée… »

Face au balcon les joues humides de ses larmes Supergirl leva les yeux vers la lune et s'envola dans les airs.

Une fois seule, Lena s'effondra en sanglot s'agrippant à son bureau pour ne pas tomber. Cela lui avait tant coûté…

 _Une heure plus tard, appartement de Kara._

Jamais de toute sa vie Kara n'avait ressenti pareil supplice. Elle était dévastée. La jeune femme était coupable et il lui faudrait vivre avec le poids de cette erreur pour le restant de son existence. Depuis l'au-delà Liliane Luthor avait finalement gagné, Lena Luthor détestait Supergirl. Son monde venait subitement de disparaitre, plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

Jamais, Lena ne la pardonnerait. Si Liliane était effectivement sur le point de baisser les armes, au moment de son intervention alors Supergirl avait bien plus de sang sur les mains que Lena elle-même. Supergirl était la femme invincible, elle était l'héroïne de l'humanité c'était à elle que revenait la mission de faire le bien. Elle se devait de sauver les gens même les plus cruels. Elle avait lamentablement échouée.

Recroquevillée sur son canapé elle laissa couler un flot ininterrompu de larme. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'Alex ouvrit la porte qu'elle releva la tête.

« Oh…Ca ne s'est pas bien passé… » Dit Alex en apercevant le visage défait de sa petite sœur.

La sœur ainée n'était pas venue par hasard elle s'était doutée que tout ceci allait arriver. Et comme toujours il lui appartenait de consoler sa sœur.

Alex jeta son double des clés sur la table et se précipita au chevet de sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant de ses bras dans lesquels Kara vint immédiatement se blottir.

« Je l'ai perdu Alex… » Sanglota Kara.

« Elle me déteste. »

« Ça finira par s'arranger, avec le temps ça passera. »

« Non ! Elle hait Supergirl. Et elle a raison je me hais aussi ! »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

Kara raconta à sa sœur toute la conversation. Et ne cessa de se blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé.

« Si je t'avais écouté, si je l'avais écouté elle. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! »

Alex Danvers n'avait jamais vu Kara dans cet état. Sauf peut-être lors de la disparition de Mon El. Pourtant, Lena n'était pas morte. Alex attendit que sa sœur retrouve son calme. Puis, elle essaya d'avoir une discussion plus posée avec elle pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait dans la tête et pour comprendre ce qui la faisait réagir aussi violement.

« Tu n'as pas perdu Lena. Elle souffre il faut qu'elle dirige sa colère contre quelqu'un et si ça doit être Supergirl alors laisse passer du temps. Montre-toi présente pour elle en tant que Kara. »

En entendant ces mots, sa soeur se redressa le visage blême. Toute cette histoire venait de mettre un terme à ses espoirs. Jamais, elle ne pourrait être honnête avec Lena, jamais elle ne pourrait lui avouer son secret. Maintenant, que Lena haïssait son alter égo toute chance de lui révéler la vérité s'était volatilisé. Supergirl avait perdu Lena, et si l'héritière Luthor apprenait que sa meilleure amie n'était autre que sa pire ennemie Kara la perdrait à son tour. Elle ne pourrait jamais être une et indivisible auprès de la jeune femme. Et chaque jour elle allait vivre dans la peur de perdre à jamais celle qu'elle aimait.

« Kara ? A quoi penses-tu ?»

« A rien… »

« J'ai le sentiment que tu ne me dis pas tout. »

Kara déglutit, elle n'était pas prête à parler à sa sœur des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeune femme.

« Je suis triste c'est tout… » Murmura Kara.

Alex plissa le front, mais choisit de ne rien dire.

Le lendemain Kara alla travailler au journal, à sa pause de midi elle décida d'appeler son amie. Il fallait qu'elle la voit, il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

« Kara j'allais justement t'appeler. » Dit Lena.

« Les grands esprits se rencontre alors. »

« J'ai… J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour et je crois que tu avais raison. Il faut que je prenne du temps pour moi. »

« Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire. »

« Je compte rentrer chez moi ce soir pour passer le week-end. Dans mon vrai chez moi. Quitter National City me fera du bien. » Déclara Lena.

« Excellente idée Lena. »

Il y eut un silence, Kara sentit que son amie hésitait à lui demander quelque chose.

« … Ça te dirais de m'accompagner ? »

« …Oui bien sûr j'adorerai. »

« Alors c'est entendu. J'envoie une voiture te chercher. »

« A ce soir. »

« A ce soir bye. »

Comme il était étrange d'être deux personnes à la fois, le ton de Lena était si différent de celui de la veille… Ce jour-là, la jeune femme préféra être Kara que Supergirl.

 _Pendant ce temps au DEO_.

« Alex, il faudrait que nous récupérions les scellés de l'affaire Luthor. » Dit J'onn en présence de Winn.

« Le portable de Liliane. » Devina l'agent Danvers.

« La police dit ne rien avoir trouvé, mais je voudrais m'en assurer. Il pourrait y avoir un cryptage. » Expliqua Winn.

« Vous pensez que Liliane n'a pas agi seule. »

« Il faut qu'on en ait la certitude. »

« Les rues sont calmes depuis que Supergirl a repris du service. Donc, profitons-en pour creuser les choses. » Ajouta le chef du DEO.

« Bien je vais m'en occuper. » Répondit Alex.

 _Une heure plus tard, poste de police._

Maggie rédigeait un rapport quand soudain une voix provenant du bureau voisin attira son attention. Cette voix elle la reconnaissait entre mille.

 _« Merci de votre coopération inspecteur. »_

 _« De rien Agent Danvers. »_

Maggie se leva de son bureau et se précipita vers la porte entre ouverte qui donnait sur le couloir pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Alex.

« Maggie ! » S'exclama Alex surprise.

« Alex. »

Il y eût un court silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda Maggie curieuse.

« Oh…Euh je suis passée récupérer les scellés de l'affaire Luthor. » Répondit la jeune femme gênée.

« Pourquoi t'adresser à Johnson ? Je m'en serais occupé. »

Alex agita nerveusement les mains.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

« Tu ne me dérange jamais Alex. » Répondit Maggie sur un tout autre ton.

Alex déglutit. Les battements de son cœur devenaient irréguliers, elle avait les mains moites. Tout chez Maggie l'émerveillait et cela était une véritable torture de se trouver près d'elle. Cette séparation était difficile à accepter, l'amour était toujours là.

« Bon… Il faut que j'y aille J'onn attends que je lui rapporte le téléphone de Liliane alors… J'ai été ravie de te revoir. »

Maggie hocha la tête à l'affirmative en répondant que le plaisir était partagé. Alex tourna les talons quand Maggie la rappela :

« Alex ! »

« Oui ? »

Maggie rejoignit la jeune femme en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« J'aimerai bien qu'on aille boire un verre un de ces jours… En tout bien tout honneur ! » Ajouta-t-elle pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Le cœur d'Alex hurlait « oui » tandis que sa tête disait le contraire. Elle avait peur que cela ne complique tout, elle avait peur de souffrir à nouveau. Elle avait peur de réveiller une blessure qui n'était même pas encore cicatrisée.

« …Maggie »

« En souvenir du bon vieux temps. Un verre juste un…C'est moi qui paye ! »

Maggie lui fît ses yeux de cocker elle savait qu'Alex n'y résistait jamais.

« …D'accord. »

Maggie sourit.

« Je t'appelle. » Lui dit-elle avant de retourner à son bureau.

 _« Alex tu n'es qu'une idiote ! »_ Pensa la jeune femme en quittant le commissariat.

Toute l'après-midi Kara joua à tour de rôle à la journaliste et à la super héroïne. Elle avait retrouvé ses habitudes. Tout était redevenu normal. La jeune femme appela sa sœur pour la prévenir de son départ de National City en lui précisant qu'elle restait disponible en cas d'extrême urgence. Alex lui assura qu'elle pouvait partir tranquille, Lena avait définitivement plus besoin de Kara que National City n'avait besoin de Supergirl en ce moment.

Kara regagna son appartement et prépara son sac pour le weekend. Elle ne savait pas quoi emmener. Ne connaissant pas le lieu où habitait Lena, ne sachant pas ce que la femme d'affaire avait prévu pour ces deux jours, il était difficile de se décider. Et elle ne pouvait pas débarquer avec une valise ridiculement pleine a craqué.

Tout cela était tellement étrange, la veille Lena lui hurlait qu'elle ne voulait plus la revoir et là elle préparait son sac pour passer deux jours en sa compagnie…

Une fois son sac bouclé la jeune femme descendit au pied de l'immeuble attendre le chauffeur que devait lui envoyer sa patronne. Le trajet dura presque deux heures, Kara comprit pourquoi la femme d'affaire disait ne pas rentrer chez elle souvent.

La voiture s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un immense portail en fer forgé. Il se pencha à l'interphone et donna son code d'identification. Puis le portail s'ouvrit, la voiture parcourut une imposante allée en gravillons encadrée par de gigantesques platanes. Kara observa le parc entourant la propriété par la fenêtre, des pelouses d'un vert éclatant coupées au cordeau. Derrière une haie Kara distingua une immense étendue d'eau. La résidence se trouvait au bord d'un lac. La voiture s'immobilisa devant le perron d'un splendide petit manoir. Il n'avait pas la démesure de la résidence de Metropolis. Il était beaucoup plus simple, une construction ancienne mais rénovée avec beaucoup de modernité. Cette bâtisse avait du style sans être grandiloquente. Tout à fait à l'image de sa propriétaire. Le jour commençait à faiblir lorsque Kara se fît escorter par le majordome pendant que son chauffeur s'occupait de son unique bagage. L'homme débarrassa Kara de son veston et c'est dans une jolie petite robe à manche mi longue de teinte bleu marine cintrée par un ravissant ruban à la taille que Kara découvrit le hall. Quelques tableaux contemporains, aux couleurs chatoyantes attirèrent immédiatement son regard.

« Madame vous attends. » Annonça l'homme qui n'avait pas loin de la soixantaine. L'employé de maison était chauve et portait une seyante moustache blanche à aiguille.

Kara le suivit à travers le hall jusqu'au pied du grand escalier, puis il lui indiqua le couloir qui partait sur leur gauche. Il poussa une porte battante et fît signe à la journaliste d'entrer avant de refermer derrière elle.

Le salon était prolongé d'une immense véranda qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le lac et la forêt qui l'entourait. Ce lieu était isolé de toute civilisation pas une seule maison sur les rives, juste celle de Lena. Un refuge dans cet écrin de verdure. La maitresse des lieux était debout face au lac. Comme toujours elle était à couper le souffle, un chemisier en taffetas bordeaux sur un pantalon de tailleur noir montée sur une paire de talon aiguille à boucle. Ses cheveux lissés étaient tirés en arrière en queue de cheval, laissant apparaitre ses boucles d'oreilles triangulaires. Elle était fabuleuse.

Lena se tourna vers son amie et sourit en lui faisant signe de venir la rejoindre. Kara se porta à sa hauteur et Lena saisit sa main en lui désignant la vue un large sourire aux lèvres.

« N'est-ce pas superbe ? » Lui demanda-elle en admirant les reflets du coucher de soleil sur l'étendue d'eau.

« Oui c'est magnifique, je comprends pourquoi tu aimes tellement cet endroit. »

« Je me sens bien ici. » Affirma la jeune femme.

Et à voir l'expression sur son visage Kara savait qu'elle disait vrai. Lena avait l'air beaucoup plus paisible.

« J'ai acheté cette propriété il y a trois ans, elle était inoccupée depuis des années. J'ai entrepris des travaux pour la rénover en essayant de garder l'atmosphère authentique du lieu. »

« Et c'est réussi. » La félicita Kara.

« En tout cas tu n'es pas embêtée par les voisins. »

Lena sourit.

« Et bien… Il y avait un projet de construction de base nautique sur la rive de l'autre côté. Je trouvais dommage qu'un tel lieu soit dénaturé… Donc j'ai acheté le lac et la forêt avoisinante pour m'assurer que la nature resterait intacte. »

Kara esquissa un sourire. Elle avait souvent tendance à oublier que son amie était milliardaire et qu'elle pouvait tout se permettre.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. » Lui dit Lena en serrant sa main entre ses doigts.

« Moi aussi. » Souffla Kara avec un regard tendre.

« Viens je te fais visiter. » Lui dit Lena enthousiaste en la tirant derrière elle.

Les deux amies firent le tour du manoir, cela fût bien plus rapide que pour la propriété de Metropolis. A l'étage Lena ouvrit une porte en déclarant :

« Votre royaume Miss Danvers. »

Kara ouvrit grand les yeux et resta bouche bée, elle avait une chambre fabuleuse avec un balcon qui donnait l'impression d'avoir les pieds dans l'eau. A cela s'ajoutait un lit aux dimensions plus que généreuse et une salle de bain avec une baignoire à jet dans laquelle on pouvait facilement entrer à plusieurs. Sur la commode un magnifique bouquet de lys blanc fraichement cueilli embaumait la pièce d'une odeur des plus agréables. Cette petite attention supplémentaire fît sourire Kara encore un peu plus. Décidément Lena pensait toujours à tout pour lui être agréable. Le bagage de Kara était posé sur la malle au pied du lit, elle n'avait plus qu'à défaire ses affaires pour les mettre dans le dressing. Kara se sentit soudain en vacance, elle était en vacance avec sa meilleure amie dans un endroit intime et merveilleux loin des tumultes de National City. Elle en oublia totalement Supergirl. Elle n'avait plus envie de penser à elle.

Lorsqu'elles regagnèrent le couloir, Lena lui dit :

« Je t'ai choisis cette chambre parce que c'est celle qui a vraiment la plus belle vue sur le lac. »

« Et où est la tienne ? » Lui demanda Kara.

Lena lui désigna la porte à côté.

« Juste là. »

Kara réalisa toute la proximité des chambres et étrangement cela déclencha chez elle une étrange timidité.

« On redescend ? » Lui demanda Lena.

Kara sortit de ses pensées et hocha la tête en forçant son sourire pour dissimuler son trouble.

Dans la véranda avait été dressée une table pour deux. Avec ces chandelles allumées Kara trouva l'atmosphère particulièrement romantique. Mais, elle savait qu'elle était la seule à le voir de la sorte. Cependant, elle se réjouit de sentir Lena totalement différente. Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce manoir, elle avait l'impression de retrouver son amie telle qu'elle était avant le drame. Elles prirent place à table et on leur amena les plats, elles parlèrent comme si rien n'était arrivé et c'était… Enchanteur.

Lena paraissait toute excitée à l'idée de profiter de sa maison en compagnie de sa meilleure amie pour les deux prochains jours. Elle exposa à Kara tout ce qu'elle avait envie de lui faire découvrir pendant son séjour. La jeune femme voulait faire une balade en forêt, pour lui faire partager les merveilles de son immense propriété. Elle voulait aussi faire un pique-nique et prendre un bain d'eau froide comme le faisait les nordiques pour ensuite profiter d'un bon feu de cheminée avec une tasse de chocolat chaud… Kara aurait pu l'écouter parler ainsi pendant des heures. Le regard émeraude de la jeune femme avait retrouvé sa vivacité, son espièglerie quant à ses lèvres elle la désarmait à chaque fois qu'elle souriait. Kara se sentait fondre comme neige au soleil. Il lui tardait de vivre tout cela avec Lena et en même temps elle voulait que chaque seconde dure des heures. Elle était amoureuse, et ne se le cachait plus. Elle le savait, elle en était pleinement consciente.

« Kara ? »

La jeune journaliste réalisa que sa posture trahissait toute sa rêverie, accoudée sur la table la tête appuyée sur sa main elle contemplait la jeune femme avec un air hébété.

La jeune femme se redressa pour s'adosser au dossier de sa chaise.

« Oui, oui nous ferons ça. » Répondit-elle en réajustant ses lunettes.

Lena sourit, cette façon que son amie avait de bouger l'amusait toujours autant. Lena baissa les yeux et effaça un pli sur la nappe de la paume de sa main.

« Tu sembles ailleurs. » Lui dit la maitresse de maison.

« Oh non je pensais juste à tout ce que nous allions faire. Je frissonne déjà à l'idée de plonger dans les eaux glaciales de ce lac. » Répondit elle en mimant ses paroles.

Lena souffla un rire.

« Tu verras c'est très vivifiant. » Déclara Lena.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Répondit Kara même si bien sûr elle ne craignait pas de se geler. De toute façon elle était convaincue que Lena bluffait.

« Passons au salon pour boire un digestif. » Dit Lena en se levant de table.

Kara déposa sa serviette sur la nappe et suivit son amie. Lena s'approcha du feu et décrocha la pelle du serviteur de cheminée pour réunir les braises avant de reposer une bûche pour raviver les flammes.

Kara s'installa confortablement sur le sofa et observa la jeune femme assise en tailleur sur le sol pour relancer le feu.

« Je te verrais bien dans une cabane au fond des bois. Tu irais couper du bois, tu ferais la soupe, tu irais cueillir des champignons. »

« Tu ris, mais je sais faire tout ça. J'ai déjà fait du camping. »

Kara ne pût s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en imaginant que cela soit chose possible. Lena était tellement sophistiquée, tellement citadine.

« Ne ris pas ! » S'offusqua Lena en lui jetant un coussin à la figure.

Kara ria de plus belle.

« Nous verrons demain qui est la plus débrouillarde des deux quand tu auras les chaussures de marche aux pieds. » Dit Lena en prenant un air fier face à une Kara amusée qui posa ses bras sur le coussin posé sur son ventre.

« Et d'ailleurs, il faudra me suivre de près parce qu'il y a des ours. » Déclara la jeune femme.

Kara s'esclaffa.

« Des ours ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as déjà croisé un ours ? »

« Et bien oui Miss Midvale. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Lui demanda Kara en levant les sourcils.

« Et bien j'ai jeté mon sac et j'ai couru. »

« Il ne t'a pas suivis ? »

« Je cours trop vite pour me laisser rattraper par un ours. » Rétorqua Lena en cranant.

Kara la dévisagea pour savoir si la jeune femme était entrain de se payer sa tête.

« Oh allez…Tu mens ! » Souffla Kara en riant.

« Non je t'assure cette histoire est vrai. » Rétorqua Lena en souriant.

« Bon…Je ne l'ai pas battu à la course à vrai dire je l'ai aperçu de l'autre côté du lac. » Admit la jeune femme.

« …Avec des jumelles…. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Ah ! Je le savais ! » S'exclama Kara en levant les mains.

Lena alla servir les verres en déclarant avec un faux air de snobe :

« Mais je pourrais battre un ours. »

« Mais oui… » Soupira Kara en souriant.

Elle tendit un verre de liqueur de poire à son amie et s'installa à côté d'elle. Lena posa son bras sur le dossier et replia ses jambes sur le canapé.

« Woh, c'est fort ! » Dit Kara en tirant la langue.

« Je réalise que je ne t'ai jamais vu saoule Kara. »

« Et ce n'est pas ce soir que tu me verras saoule. » Affirma la jeune femme en posant son verre sur la table basse. Evidemment, aucun alcool terrestre ne pourrait désinhiber la fille de Krypton.

Lena trempa ses lèvres dans l'alcool puis déposa à son tour son verre. Il y eût un silence et soudain le bleu retrouva le vert. A nouveau Kara se retrouva sans mot. Ce silence était aussi angoissant qu'envoutant.

« Kara, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler. » Dit Lena sur un ton plus sérieux.

Le corps de Kara fût parcouru d'un frisson. Lena avait-elle ressentit cette sensation étrange qui planait sur elles lorsqu'elles se trouvaient réunies ? Elle avait peur d'entendre ce que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à formuler.

« Je t'écoute. »

Lena parut soudain mal à l'aise ce qui renforça les convictions de Kara, elle allait parler de leur relation.

« Si j'ai choisis de venir ici ce weekend ce n'est pas un hasard. »

 _« Ok… »_

« Il fallait que je m'éloigne de National City. »

 _« Ok… »_

« Et en arrivant ici, en retrouvant mon chez moi. En me trouvant ici avec toi. J'ai réalisé que c'était la bonne décision. »

Kara déglutit.

« Je me sens respirer et je réalise que… »

 _« Que… »_

« Que je ne devrais plus revenir à National City. »

 _« Quoi ?! »_

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » L'interrogea Kara complétement abasourdie par cette soudaine déclaration.

« C'est trop dur pour moi. J'ai tellement de colère en moi. Là-bas tout me rappel ce que j'ai fait. Si je reste j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais devenir. »

« Mais Lena… »

Lena se redressa en parlant avec les mains pour expliquer à son amie le fond de sa pensée.

« Je sens que je perds pied Kara… J'ai l'impression que je ne sais plus qui je suis. Kara il faut que je parte, que je parte loin, le plus loin possible. Le plus loin possible de cette ville, le plus loin possible de cette fille ! »

Kara réalisa alors que cette fuite ne lui était pas étrangère. Ce n'était pas seulement de National City que Lena voulait s'éloigner mais bien de Supergirl.

« Mais Lena et LCorp et CatCo ? »

« James se débrouillera très bien sans moi. Quant à LCorp tu l'as dit toi-même j'ai d'excellents collaborateurs qui s'occuperont de mes affaires en mon absence. Et je peux très bien diriger la compagnie depuis une de mes succursales.»

« Mais tu sais quand tu vas revenir ? »

Lena prit un air grave.

« Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai Kara. »

Kara eût l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre et qu'on en tournait la lame.

« Woh, woh, woh. Lena attends… Je sais que tu es sous le choc et que tu ne vas pas bien. Mais justement ne crois-tu pas que c'est un peu radical et que tu prends cette décision alors que tu n'as justement pas les idées claires. »

« Je ne peux pas la revoir Kara. » Répondit Lena sur un ton catégorique.

« Lena… »

« Il n'y a plus rien qui me retiens à National City. »

Deuxième coup de couteau. Kara avait l'impression de suffoquer.

Lena saisit la main de son amie.

« Kara… Je t'ai fait venir pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble, pour qu'on profite l'une de l'autre car je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons. »

« Tu dis ça comme s'il s'agissait d'adieux. »

« Je dis ça parce que tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux et que je veux que tu saches que cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. » Lui dit Lena en lui prenant la main.

 _« Si ça a tout à voir justement. »_ Pensa Kara anéantie.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes… » Lâcha Kara tristement.

Lena fût profondément touchée par cet aveu.

« Laisse-toi juste un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. S'il-te-plait Lena. » Lui demanda Kara presque comme une supplication.

Face au regard brisé de son amie, Lena se dit que la jeune femme avait peut-être raison. Il fallait qu'elle attende encore un peu pour être sûre que cela serait la bonne décision. Et puis, en réalité son cœur se serrait à la simple idée de laisser Kara derrière elle. Elle avait besoin d'elle, désespérément besoin de Kara… Mais, cela serait-il suffisant pour éteindre le feu qui la consumait de jour en jour ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Et si la Luthor en elle se révélait être un monstre comme ses parents alors elle deviendrait un danger pour la dernière personne qui comptait encore à ces yeux sur cette terre. Désormais Lena avait du sang sur les mains, elle avait pris une vie et pas n'importe laquelle. On ne revenait jamais d'un tel acte… il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible, elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

« Tu as raison, je vais encore prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. » Répondit Lena pour ôter à Kara cette expression douloureuse sur son visage.

Kara se sentit respirer elle venait de gagner du temps… Mais, elle savait que sa requête était totalement égoïste. Si Lena avait besoin de partir loin de Supergirl pour ne pas sombrer elle n'avait pas le droit de l'obliger à rester. Pourtant, elle avait tellement peur de la perdre qu'une fois encore ses sentiments l'exhortaient à tout faire pour la retenir.

« Je te promets que je vais y réfléchir Kara. » Répéta Lena comme pour dire à son amie qu'elle pouvait retrouver son sourire.

Kara s'efforça de faire bonne figure, mais elle savait que désormais elle allait ressasser ça tout le weekend.

Elles restèrent un moment au coin du feu, la blonde tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver le sourire mais le cœur n'y était plus elle était bien trop préoccupée. Ensemble elles regagnèrent l'étage. En silence, elles parcoururent le couloir jusqu'à se trouver devant les portes de leurs chambres. Là Lena se tourna vers Kara et posa une main sur la joue de son amie. Kara se sentit frémir à ce simple contacte. Lena se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonne nuit Kara. » Lui murmura-t-elle en relâchant le visage de la jeune femme.

« Bonne nuit. » Répondit Kara avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Une fois, à l'intérieur la fille du ciel s'adossa contre le bois en poussant un long soupir. Elle avait le cœur lourd.

Une fois au fond de son gigantesque lit, Kara fixa le plafond en essayant de trouver une solution pour garder la jeune femme auprès d'elle. Elle réalisa que le seul moyen de faire renoncer Lena à son projet était de lui faire vivre un weekend inoubliable, un weekend si parfait qu'il lui donnerait envie de rester auprès d'elle. C'est avec cette idée en tête que la jeune femme ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **La confrontation entre Lena et Supergirl se fait dans la douleur**

 **les dés sont jetés, plus rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant entre ces deux-là.**

 **Alex fait face à Maggie et à ses propres sentiments**

 **Lena dévoile son univers à Kara et révèle ses failles, la jeune femme a un temps limité**

 **pour convaincre Lena de rester à National City.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre la suite prochainement.**

* * *

 **DroDroV :** Tu as raison le duo Supergirl/Lena est particulièrement mis à mal. Lena déteste Supergirl et ne lui pardonne pas sa trahison. Seule Kara peut encore interagir avec la Luthor. Quel choix va faire Kara? Va-t-elle révéler son identité secrète à Lena pour être honnête avec elle au risque de tout perdre? La situation est des plus délicates.

 **WanHeda58:** Oui cette révélation est particulièrement risquée.

 **Tim kom Trikru:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir qu'on parle un peu de style d'écriture. Qu'est-ce qui fait que l'histoire t'accroche autant? Oui je me met à poser des questions moi aussi lol. Ca m'intéresse d'avoir votre opinion autant sur la forme que sur le fond de l'histoire.

 **Serieslover44:** Encore une super review merci à toi. Comme Tim kom Trikru, les avis concernant la forme m'intéresse. Il n'est pas toujours évident de savoir si les émotions sont correctement retranscrites lorsqu'on écrit. Ce qui me touche moi peut ne pas forcément vous toucher vous et vice et versa. Donc parler de la forme m'intéresse grandement. Pour le fond je suis ok avec toi, Kara devrait être honnête et exposer la vérité à Lena. Seulement, je pense que notre super héroïne avait déjà peur de la réaction de Lena avant les événements et maintenant elle est carrément terrorisée. Quant on pousse un mensonge aussi loin difficile de faire machine arrière. Après Kara est une femme plein de courage et de ressource donc peut être qu'elle trouvera un moyen de faire passer son message... A voir ;)

En l'absence de Supergirl/Kara, ses amis ont pris le relai auprès de Lena. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils se soucient d'elle mais aussi parce qu'ils connaissent la place particulière qu'occupe Lena dans le cœur de Kara. Ils savent que cette amitié est essentielle à l'équilibre de leur amie.

Je n'envisageais pas les funérailles de Liliane sans la présence de Kara. Même si notre amie est encore affaiblie et sans ses pouvoirs elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lena vivre ce moment toute seule. Et cela met Kara face à sa propre réalité en tant que Supergirl, elle a échoué. Cette scène me semblait particulièrement importante.

Pour la dernière scène autour du piano. J'adore intégrer des musiques à l'histoire, cela permet de bien retranscrire certaines émotions. Cela renforce le poids des mots, je trouve que ça rend les choses plus visuelles :)

 **Toup062:** Comme d'hab merci pour le temps que tu prends à toujours m'écrire de très belles reviews qui dans leurs analyses sont toujours très justes. ;)

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 14 ;)**


	14. Hors du temps

**Chapitre 14 Hors du temps**

 _Lendemain matin, manoir du lac._

Kara avait dormie d'un sommeil de plomb. L'air pur de la maison au bord du lac lui avait fait du bien. Ce matin c'est plein d'entrain et d'énergie qu'elle allait affronter la journée. Elle retrouva une Lena matinale qui s'était installée sur la pelouse au bord de l'eau pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Le temps était radieux, à l'image du sourire de la jeune femme qu'elle adressa à son amie en la voyant approcher.

« Hey ! »

« Hey ! »

« Bien dormie ? » Lui demanda Lena.

« Comme un bébé. Et toi ?»

« Oui plutôt bien, pour la première fois depuis… Depuis des jours… » Se corrigea-t-elle.

Kara s'installa et s'attaqua à un croissant qui lui faisait de l'œil.

« Alors on commence par quoi ? » S'empressa de demander l'invité.

« Escapade en forêt. »

« Super ! Je prends ma bombe à poivre anti-ours ? » La taquina-t-elle.

« Je te protégerai ! » Affirma Lena en roulant des épaules.

Kara souffla un rire.

 _« Si tu savais… »_

C'est ainsi que les jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent au départ du sentier en tenue de randonneuses. L'hiver était là et la température avait largement baissée ces derniers jours. Kara avait trouvé son bonheur dans l'armoire de son hôte pour s'équiper en conséquence. Gros pulls en laine, bonnet sur les oreilles, chaussettes épaisses remontées sur les mollets, pantalon de toile et chaussures de marche, sans oublier le sac à dos. Et bien sûr l'indispensable bâton.

Kara était impatiente d'attaquer la randonnée, son bonnet vissé sur la tête laissant dépasser ses deux tresses blondes, elle était prête à affronter la forêt.

« En route ! » Dit Lena en commençant à marcher.

La journée était idéale pour cette excursion. Pas question d'évoquer leur conversation de la veille. Aujourd'hui, il fallait que Lena oublie tout absolument tout. Aussi, Kara ne manqua pas de tenir son esprit occupé. Il ne fallait pas que son amie ait une minute pour penser à sa mère, ni même au double héroïque de Kara. Elles parlèrent du paysage, s'arrêtèrent pour étudier les plantes, inventèrent des chansons qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête mais qui avaient le mérite de les faire avancer sans y penser.

Au milieu des bois, le terrain était glissant. La terre humide à l'ombre des arbres et les nombreuses racines rendait la progression difficile. A plusieurs reprises Lena qui marchait en tête manqua de se casser la figure, et c'est avec ses supers réflexes que Kara la rattrapa par le bras lui évitant une douloureuse chute sur les fesses.

Il n'y avait pas de chemin à proprement parlé, Lena empruntait d'anciens sentiers redevenus étroits car ils étaient envahis par la végétation. Après quelques heures la guide proposa à Kara de trouver un passage pour se rapprocher de la berge, après quelques acrobaties les deux jeunes femmes atteignirent un petit bout de plage rocailleux. Lena posa son sac à dos et jeta une nappe à carreaux sur le sol puis chacune vida le contenu de son sac. Et c'est au bord de l'eau qu'elles piquent-niquèrent en écoutant le son que faisaient les truites qui sautaient de temps en temps hors de l'eau. Kara pensa si le paradis existait, la beauté de ce paysage devait y ressembler en tout point.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Lui demanda Lena allongée sur le dos la tête appuyée sur son sac en regardant ce ciel sans nuage.

« Je me dis que tu as choisi un bien bel endroit pour installer ta maison. »

« Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. »

« Dans ma vie j'ai vu beaucoup d'endroit grandiose… Mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'ici. J'aime la simplicité de ce lieu. J'aime sa tranquillité, j'aime ses couleurs, j'aime son côté sauvage. J'aime tout en fait. »

« Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. »

« Et toi Kara il est où ton coin de paradis ? » Lui demanda Lena curieuse.

 _« Krypton… »_

« J'aime Midvale, c'est une jolie ville. Ma mère y habite toujours et la maison familiale reste toujours l'endroit où je me sens le plus à ma place… Elle est pleine d'amour cette maison. » Dit Kara des souvenirs pleins la tête.

« C'est important… Quand on est avec des gens qu'on aime qu'importe le lieu on s'y sens toujours bien. » Répondit Lena.

Kara acquiesça. Puis ajouta :

« Après, j'adore mon loft. Vraiment je suis littéralement gaga de mon appartement. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est sympa ! » Lui concéda Lena.

Kara tourna la tête vers son amie qui fermait les yeux comme pour amorcer une sieste. Elle la contempla un instant en silence, puis dans un murmure elle lui dit :

« J'aime être auprès de toi… »

Les paupières de la brune se soulevèrent scrutant le ciel comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Puis, elle tourna la tête en direction de son amie. Touchée par ces mots elle lui adressa un regard tendre. Un sourire ému aux lèvres elle lui répondit :

« Moi aussi j'aime être auprès de toi. »

Kara lui sourit. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle la trouvait tellement belle, tellement parfaite et lorsque Lena la regardait de la sorte Kara avait l'impression qu'elles étaient seules au monde. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Si elle avait osé, elle lui aurait révélé ses pensées…

« J'aimerai que le temps s'arrête. Qu'on reste ainsi pour toujours. » Soupira Lena en frottant sa tête contre son sac pour trouver une position confortable.

 _« Cela se pourrait… Cela pourrait s'arrêter… »_ Pensa Kara.

Mais, elle n'oserait pas. Elle n'oserait pas arrêter le temps. Kara avait trop peur qu'au contraire le geste qu'elle avait en tête ne l'accélère de manière irréversible. Cela pourrait tout gâcher…

Kara garda ses pensées pour elle, contint son désir, retint son rêve. Elle se contenta d'observer Lena se reposer. Elle se consola de la satisfaction de pouvoir regarder la jeune femme dormir près d'elle avec enfin un air paisible.

L'après-midi se déroula comme la matinée, les deux randonneuses entreprirent de terminer leur tour du lac à travers les bois. Kara fût épatée par la débrouillardise de son amie, même dans les passages difficiles Lena ne se plaignait jamais. Cela était bien représentatif de son caractère, cette jeune femme était combattive elle allait toujours de l'avant. Kara admirait ce tempérament de guerrière. Au détour d'un sentier, Lena interrompit brusquement sa marche en faisant signe à Kara de ne plus bouger. La brune s'accroupit dans les fougères l'index sur sa bouche. Son amie l'imita en essayant d'apercevoir ce que la jeune femme lui pointa lentement du doigt.

A une dizaine de mètres devant elle Kara eût le bonheur d'apercevoir un majestueux cerf. L'animal sauvage broutait paisiblement et ne semblait pas leur prêter attention. Lena émerveillée par cette vision tourna la tête vers Kara pour partager avec elle toute son émotion. Après une minute le cerf releva la tête puis disparut en bondissant derrière les arbres. Lena et Kara se relevèrent, elles venaient de vivre un moment rare et magique. Apercevoir un animal sauvage était toujours exaltant. Elles se sentaient chanceuses d'avoir eu ce privilège. Elles accélérèrent le pas, car le soleil hivernal faiblissait rapidement. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'elles touchèrent au but, le manoir au bord du lac était à portée de vue. Une fois au pied de l'édifice, elles déposèrent leur sac. Les épaules de Lena étaient un peu endolories mais la randonneuse se trouva vite soulagée une fois le poids retiré.

« Lena c'était génial ! » S'exclama Kara un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas mécontente d'être arrivée. » Répondit la jeune femme en se frottant le cou.

« Un bon bain chaud et tu auras retrouvé tes forces. » Lui dit Kara en refermant la poche de son sac.

« Qui a parlé d'un bain chaud ? » Lui répondit Lena les yeux pétillants de malice.

Kara fronça les sourcils, elle savait ce que la jeune femme avait en tête et n'était pas franchement enthousiaste à cette idée.

« Oh… Lena…non… Tu y tiens vraiment ? Sérieusement, tu vas plonger dans cette eau glaciale ? »

En se mordant les lèvres tout en agitant la tête à l'affirmative, Lena répondit :

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

« Lena… » Souffla Kara en grimaçant.

Mais, malgré les protestations de son amie, la jeune femme obstinée retira ses chaussures sous les yeux médusés de Kara qui n'avait pas pris les déclarations de la veille au sérieux.

Lena saisit le bas de son pull et le fît glisser par-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner maintenant Kara ? » Lança Lena pour encourager son amie à la suivre dans sa folie.

Le regard pétillant de Lena mettait la journaliste au défi. Kara n'avait pas le choix. C'est en soufflant son dépit que la jeune femme commença elle aussi à se dévêtir. Il faisait déjà un froid de canard mais cela ne semblait pas décourager la brune qui déboutonna son pantalon en criant à son majordome qui se tenait sur le perron de leur préparer des serviettes et des peignoirs pour leur sortie du bain.

Lena retira son t-shirt puis détacha ses cheveux, la jeune femme était en sous-vêtements et cela ne semblait pas l'émouvoir. Face à la perfection du corps de la jeune femme, Kara détourna le regard se sentant tout à coup particulièrement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, cela revenait à porter un maillot, mais elle se sentait intimidée de voir son amie avec si peu de tissu.

Kara retira son pantalon tandis que Lena se dirigeait déjà vers le bord de l'eau.

« Kara ne traine pas, plus vite on y est plus vite on sera sorties ! » Lui cria-t-elle.

Kara lui répondit d'un sourire forcé. La jeune femme décida de conserver son long t-shirt blanc, plus par timidité que par pudeur. Puis, elle rejoignit Lena.

Lentement la blonde testa la température de l'eau du bout du pied.

« Arrrrgggg mais c'est gelé ! » S'écria la blonde.

« N'y pense pas et fonce ! » S'exclama Lena en entrant dans l'eau en poussant des cris étouffés. Le lac était si froid…

Lena ne se découragea pas, elle prit une profonde inspiration et plongea dans l'eau, s'immergeant totalement.

Kara la regarda faire toujours pas convaincue des bienfaits de cette expérience. S'immerger dans cette eau froide ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée.

Lena réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, le souffle court mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Allez Kara ! »

Kara grimaça en avançant lentement jusqu'à ce que le liquide atteigne ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on venait d'une autre planète et qu'on avait des supers pouvoirs qu'on ne ressentait pas le froid. On y était juste plus résistant sur la durée…

Lena fit plusieurs brasses en riant des mimiques frissonnantes de son amie.

« Tu y es presque ! » L'encouragea Lena.

Kara compta jusqu'à trois et immergea son corps jusqu'à son cou. Pas question de mettre la tête sous l'eau avec ses lunettes…

Lena satisfaite nagea jusqu'à elle.

« Tu vois ce n'est pas si terrible. »

« Si c'est terriblement froid. » Répondit Kara en faisant mine de claquer des dents.

« Il te faut nager ! » Lui dit Lena en l'invitant à s'éloigner du rivage.

Elles nagèrent ensembles jusqu'à une soixantaine de mètre de la plage.

« Ok..ok…C'est assez. » Finit par dire Lena transie de froid.

« La première qui rejoint la rive ! » Cria-t-elle comme une enfant en prenant de l'avance en crawl.

Kara souffla un rire, puis se mit à battre des pieds. Pendant une minute, elle se demanda si elle allait la laissée gagner… Puis, son esprit de compétition refit surface et Kara combla son écart sans effort, s'amusant à mettre la pression à Lena. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient au coude à coude et Kara devait le reconnaitre l'héritière était une excellente nageuse. Kara décida de se montrer bonne joueuse et c'est côte à côte qu'elles atteignirent la rive complétement hilares.

Elles sortirent de l'eau frigorifiées, immédiatement le majordome leur glissa un épais peignoir sur le dos ainsi qu'une serviette.

« Ah ça fait du bien ! » S'exclama Lena en se frictionnant.

Kara devait bien l'admettre ce bain gelé après cette randonnée était revigorant. Elle avait enfin compris pourquoi son amie avait tellement insisté.

Lena saisit la main de son amie et ensembles regagnèrent la maison.

Le feu était déjà allumé dans la cheminée et deux tasses de chocolat chaud accompagnées de croissant les attendaient sur la table basse du salon. Lena et Kara s'assirent sur le tapis pour ne pas tremper le canapé et se blottir le plus près possible du foyer.

« Que c'est génial… » Soupira Lena en savourant l'instant.

La jeune femme ouvrit un peu son peignoir laissant entrevoir la ligne de ses épaules pour sentir la chaleur du feu caresser sa peau. Kara réajusta ses lunettes et regarda le plafond.

« Viens là. » Lui dit Lena en tirant la jeune femme par les épaules pour qu'elle se rapproche d'elle et profite au plus près de la cheminée.

« Je t'avais dit que cette sensation était délicieuse… » Lui murmura Lena en caressant sa nuque.

Le corps de Kara tressaillit. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, elle se mordit les lèvres en répondant par une onomatopée incompréhensible. Lena entreprit de défaire les tresses de Kara pour laisser sécher ses cheveux humides. Kara la laissa faire, elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se détendre. Il fallait qu'elle soit naturelle, il ne fallait pas laisser entrevoir l'émotion que Lena était entrain de lui inspirer. Peu à peu Kara se relâcha en sentant les mains de Lena passer entre les mèches de ses cheveux comme une caresse.

Son amie était d'une douceur indescriptible, elle frôlait délicatement les coins de son visage pour en saisir chaque mèche puis elle laissait glisser sa main dans ses cheveux pour en accompagner lentement la descente le long de son cou puis de ses épaules jusque dans son dos. Lena répéta avec application cette gestuelle jusqu'à ce que la chevelure de Kara soit totalement libre.

« Tu as vraiment des cheveux magnifiques Kara. » Déclara Lena en admirant leur longueur et toute leur souplesse.

« Merci. » Répondit la jeune femme qui aurait pu se laisser ainsi cajoler pendant des heures.

La Kryptonienne fit volte-face pour retrouver le regard de son amie adossée au foyer dont les lèvres légèrement bleuies reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur rosée si invitante. La timide journaliste eût l'impression de faire face à une apparition divine. Le galbe de ces jambes laissées nues sous ce peignoir, cet incroyable décolleté, cette ligne d'épaule et ce cou si inspirant… Emue, Kara contempla la jeune femme. Ces longs cheveux de jais, cette peau pâle qui lui semblait aussi douce que de la soie. Quant à ce visage à l'expression si particulière… Et ce regard… Ce regard dans lequel elle pouvait plonger en apnée sans plus jamais chercher à retrouver sa respiration. Lena était la beauté incarnée. Pour Kara cela devint une évidence il était là son paradis, cette jeune femme était devenue son aspiration, l'incarnation de son bonheur.

A cet instant, Kara ne put éloigner d'elle le souvenir de sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce baiser l'avait transporté dans un autre monde et depuis elle avait l'impression de ne plus se sentir aussi complète qu'à cet éphémère instant.

Quant à Lena elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de ces yeux azurs qui la fixaient avec tant de douceur. Kara était la seule personne sur cette terre à lui inspirer autant de sentiment, ces derniers jours la jeune femme se sentait morte à l'intérieur et la petite journaliste de CatCo la ramenait à la vie. Lena lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. A ne pas douter Kara Danvers était une personne d'exception, jamais Lena n'avait rencontré un être aussi doux, aussi altruiste, aussi digne de confiance. Un ange tombé du ciel… Son ange… Le sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle à cet instant la désorientait totalement.

Kara était fascinante tant elle était solaire. Lena réalisa la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Il n'appartenait qu'à elle de la préserver comme un trésor. Lena se sentait indigne de fréquenter une âme si pure. Elle qui était devenue si sombre risquait de totalement éclipser cet astre. Le mal qui la rongeait pourrait bien corrompre la pureté de ce cœur qui battait dans la poitrine de cette lumineuse jeune femme. Lena se sentit trembler à l'idée qu'elle ne puisse un jour lui faire du mal. Il lui fallait se ressaisir…

Lena se releva et marcha jusqu'à la table basse pour prendre les tasses de chocolat. Elle en tendit une à Kara qui s'adossa au pied du canapé ses jambes tournées vers le feu.

L'air grave que prit tout à coup son amie n'échappa pas à Kara. Lena venait subitement de changer de visage. Pour une raison inexplicable elle était à nouveau silencieuse et taciturne.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda Kara en serrant la tasse fumante entre ses mains.

« Oui.. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air. »

« Je vais bien. Je suis un peu fatiguée voilà tout. »

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Lena fit « non » de la tête.

« Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre nous nous verrons à l'heure du souper. » Lui dit Lena en faisant signe à son amie de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Soucieuse, Kara regarda Lena quitter le salon.

Lorsque Lena Luthor passa le seuil de sa chambre, elle fût prise d'une crise d'angoisse. Elle avait du mal à respirer, comme si après cette extraordinaire journée ses démons ressurgissaient tout à coup. Haletante, la main sur son ventre prise de nausée elle s'agita pour retrouver de l'oxygène. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et posa ses deux mains sur les rebords de la vasque, toussant presque sa panique. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs secondes prostrée, tête baissée en s'efforçant de prendre de longues et profondes respirations. Jusqu'à ce que la crise passe. Puis, elle releva la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se dévisagea avec un air sévère. Comme les traits de son visage angélique ne lui correspondaient plus, comme si elle souhaitait que son reflet soit à l'image de la noirceur qui la consumait peu à peu. Sans Kara, elle aurait déjà perdu pied. Et les sentiments qu'elle commençait à ressentir, à entrevoir lui faisait terriblement peur. Car, elle était convaincue d'être le mal incarné et que ce démon qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa boite emporterait tout sur son passage même la douce Kara. Et cela elle ne pouvait l'accepter, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il lui fallait lutter contre elle-même. Lena était sa pire ennemie, et elle en avait pleinement conscience. Elle se tourna vers la baignoire et ouvrit les robinets. La jeune femme se débarrassa de ses entraves de tissus et se recroquevilla dans sa baignoire laissant l'eau chaude couler sur son visage. Elle connaissait le mal qui la rongeait et sa décision de quitter la ville était pour elle le seul moyen de tenter de le contenir. Kara bouleversait tous ses plans…

De son côté la journaliste était allongée sur son lit à regarder le plafond. La journée avait été incroyablement parfaite et ce revirement de situation l'inquiétait. Avait-elle été maladroite ? Avait-elle mise Lena mal à l'aise en la regardant de la sorte ? Ou étais-ce le deuil de sa mère ? Kara se sentait perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais, si Lena était à nouveau en proie à ses tourments, elle allait la perdre. Il lui fallait trouver le moyen de l'apaiser. Il lui fallait la rassurer pour qu'enfin elle se livre. Kara devait savoir ce que Lena avait dans la tête. Ce soir, elle avait encore une carte à jouer. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance pour faire renoncer Lena à son projet de fuite. La jeune femme devait la pousser à parler à cœur ouvert.

Lorsque Lena descendit le grand escalier, deux heures s'étaient écoulées. L'horloge du hall sonnait 20 heures. La jeune femme avait revêtu une robe bleue marine et remit ses talons. Elle s'était apprêtée pour dissimuler le temps qu'elle avait passé à pleurer. Espérant qu'avec son maquillage cela ferait illusion. En entrant dans la véranda où avait été dressée la table elle retrouva Kara. La jeune femme l'avait imité, son chignon était soigneusement refait, elle avait enfilée une robe et son visage ne trahissait absolument pas les efforts de la journée. Elle semblait aussi fraiche qu'au réveil.

Kara accueillit son amie d'un sourire chaleureux. Le majordome tira la chaise de la maitresse de maison qui prit place en face de son invitée.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Lui demanda Kara.

Lena se força à sourire mais Kara comprit qu'il n'y avait rien de naturel là-dedans.

« Oui… J'ai eu un coup de fatigue. Rien de grave. Ça va mieux maintenant. » Affirma Lena, le regard fuyant.

Kara se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas poser tout de suite la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

Le repas leur fût servit et comme la veille les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent leur souper en discutant de toutes sortes de choses. Au fur et à mesure la reporter sentit son amie se détendre et retrouver un sourire plus franc. On venait de leur servir le dessert lorsque brusquement Lena reposa son couvert sur un coin de son assiette le regard porté vers l'extérieur de la véranda. Elle se leva de sa chaise en s'exclamant :

« Regarde Kara ! Il neige. »

« Oui tu as raison ! » Répondit Kara en regardant à travers la vitre.

« J'adore la neige. » Dit Lena les bras croisés devant ce spectacle ravissant qu'était la tombée des premiers flocons de l'année sur le lac.

« Qui n'aime pas la neige ? » S'exclama son amie.

« Ma mère… Ma mère détestait la neige. » Lui confia Lena mélancolique.

Kara enveloppa les épaules de son amie de son bras et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

« Si tu veux pleurer, pleures. Si tu veux parler, parles. Si tu veux crier, cries. Je suis là pour toi Lena. »

Lena couvrit la main de la jeune femme posée sur son épaule avec la sienne.

« Je me perd Kara… J'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi est morte avec elle. Et j'ai en moi tellement de colère. J'ai l'impression de glisser peu à peu dans les ombres et je n'arrive pas à m'accrocher pour remonter la pente… Ce vide en moi. Ce vide abyssal m'engloutit totalement et il ne reste que de la colère… Une colère sourde. Kara j'ai tellement peur de celle que je pourrais devenir. Elle avait raison. Je suis comme elle, je suis comme ma mère. Je sombre dans la folie… »

Kara écouta attentivement le discours confus de son amie. Chaque mot fût une douleur, mais il était important qu'elle écoute sans intervenir.

Dans la clarté de la lune qui baignait la véranda d'une douce lumière bleutée, Kara caressa la joue de son amie.

« Je ne laisserai jamais cela t'arriver… Jamais… Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse Lena Luthor. Et il n'y a pas cœur plus grand que le tiens. Laisse-moi être ton pilier, laisse-moi être celle qui te soutien, laisse-moi être ton guide quand tu te sens perdue, laisse-moi être ton réconfort quand tu as peur, laisse-moi être ta force quand tu te sens faible. Je suis là et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Quoique tu fasses, je serais toujours là. » Lui dit Kara.

Les yeux de son amie ne mentaient pas. Lena savait que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. La jeune femme pensait chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcés.

« Je sais qu'en ce moment tu te déteste, que tu te vois comme une meurtrière. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu n'es pas comme ta mère et tu ne le seras jamais tu m'entends. Jamais ! »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? J'ai pris une vie cela change tout. »

Kara saisit son amie par les bras pour l'obliger à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Non ! Non. Je ne le crois pas. » Affirma Kara sur un ton catégorique.

« On est ce que l'on veut être. Et je sais qui tu es Lena Luthor… »

 _« Dis-lui Kara… »_

A cet instant Kara se sentit fébrile, son cœur battait à un rythme irrégulier. Mais, plus question d'être la petite reporter timorée, plus question d'être intimidée. Tout cela était bien trop important. Il s'agissait de Lena et la jeune femme devait savoir. Elle devait savoir ce que Kara voyait en elle si distinctement que cela l'éblouissait à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur elle.

« Tu es la plus belle âme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer Lena. Tu es la personne que je respecte le plus, que j'admire le plus, celle qui m'a soutenue dans les moments difficile, celle qui m'a fait sourire quand j'avais envie de pleurer. Tu n'as pas idée de toutes les choses incroyables que je vois en toi. Je vois de la bonté, de la gentillesse, de la douceur, de la générosité, de l'intelligence, de la beauté… Tu es un tout qui me touche si profondément que je me sens… »

Kara s'interrompit, elle inspira profondément avant de dire tout simplement :

« Je te vois Lena Luthor. Et jamais je ne te laisserai devenir ce que tu dis craindre. »

Ce ton… C'était celui de la femme d'acier. Celui de la protectrice à la cape.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Lena. Kara l'effaça d'une caresse.

« Ais confiance en moi. Je te protégerai. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? »

« Parce que je t'aime Lena. » Répondit Kara du tac au tac. Un cri du cœur que cette fois elle n'avait pu contenir.

Lena parut surprise. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, elles étaient meilleures amies, et elles se disaient souvent qu'elles s'aimaient. Mais cette fois-ci le ton de Kara lui parut différent. Son regard aussi n'était pas comme d'habitude. Tout à coup ces mots ne semblaient plus avoir le même sens. En une fraction de seconde Lena se posa la question, parlait-elle d'un amour véritable ? Ou l'expression d'un amour sororal ? Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans leur dos.

 _« Avez-vous terminé mesdames ? Puis-je desservir ? »_

Kara détourna le regard, à la fois soulagée et frustrée d'être ainsi interrompue.

« Oui merci. » Répondit Lena au majordome qui commença à empiler les assiettes.

Lena se retourna vers Kara mais celle-ci ne la regardait plus elle était tournée vers la fenêtre et regardait les flocons dégringoler du ciel. Lena ne s'en doutait pas mais à cette instant le cœur de Kara battait la chamade, elle venait d'embarquer sur des montagnes russes qui lui donnaient des haut le cœur. Tout ça était tellement difficile…

« Viens. » Lui dit Lena en la prenant par la main.

Elles retrouvèrent leur place sur le canapé au coin du feu. Touchée par les mots de son amie, Lena souhaita se montrer prévenante. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se cacher derrière des faux semblants.

« Kara. Personne ne compte plus au monde que toi. Et je sais que tu veux me protéger, et je sais que tu essaieras… Mais je ne peux l'accepter, parce que je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Et je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais j'ai le sentiment que cela risque d'arriver d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Tu n'as pas écouté alors. »

« Si j'ai écouté. » Lui affirma Lena.

Kara fronça le front en fermant les yeux. Lena ne l'avait pas comprise et cela devenait douloureux. Insupportable même.

Il fallait que Lena ouvre les yeux, mais Kara ne se sentait plus capable de l'y forcer. Si Lena ne le faisait pas c'est qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Si elle décidait de partir en tournant le dos à son amie après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. C'est qu'elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle, pire qu'elle n'éprouvait pas le même besoin de se tenir près d'elle. L'argument de la protéger de ses démons lui semblait tellement absurde... Kara pensait tellement la jeune femme incapable de lui faire du mal qu'au final elle se dit que ce n'était qu'une excuse de Lena pour la maintenir à distance. Et là pour le coup elle lui faisait du mal. Kara ne se sentant plus la patience de s'exprimer à nouveau sur le sujet, écourta la conversation et quitta la pièce. Laissant Lena avec un goût amer. Cette soirée tournait au fiasco et elle s'en sentait responsable.

Kara entra dans sa chambre folle de rage, elle était en colère contre elle-même. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé de la sorte ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à vouloir être égoïste en cherchant à garder Lena près d'elle alors qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas ? Kara tourna et vira dans la chambre en portant la main à son front. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, ses sentiments, l'animosité de Lena à l'égard de Supergirl… Elle ne savait plus comment agir, sa seule certitude elle avait mal. Son cœur était scindé en deux et saignait abondamment.

Un faible coup contre la porte la sortie de sa tourmente. La poignée se tourna et le battant s'entre ouvrit laissant apparaitre Lena qui entra à pas feutré dans la pénombre de la chambre éclairée par la seule lueur de la lune. Kara n'avait même pas pensé à allumer une lampe. Lena aperçut la jeune femme se tenir de dos face à la fenêtre les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Kara ? » Lança-t-elle d'une voix fluette en marchant sur des œufs.

Kara soupira sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers elle. Lena approcha lentement dans son dos en déclarant :

« Ecoute Kara je voulais m'excuser. Je ne comprends même pas comment on en est arrivées là… Je m'excuse si je t'ai blessé d'une quelconque façon…Kara ? »

C'est alors que Kara fît volte-face en saisissant le bras de Lena pour la tirer vers elle. Sans même prononcer un mot, elle passa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, une autre derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa. Pas de demande, pas de préavis, Kara n'avait plus envie de parler, elle voulait lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle éprouvait, c'était la seule façon pour que Lena comprenne.

Jusqu'à présent Kara s'était sentie comme une petite chose fragile face à une Lena assurée qui prenait toujours les devants pour tout et imposait ses volontés. Kara n'était pas que cette fille maladroite à lunette qui avait peur de prendre des risques. Elle était Supergirl, elle était une femme assurée et forte. Et, maintenant elle entendait bien laisser parler cette partie de sa personnalité. Cette pulsion bien que risquée sembla être pour Kara une véritable nécessité. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la brune, Kara sentit que les rôles venaient enfin de s'inverser. Elle prenait les commandes et c'est Lena qu'elle sentit tressaillir entre ses bras.

Kara embrassa la jeune femme avec assurance, comme si ce n'était pas des lunettes et une robe qu'elle portait à cet instant mais bien son costume et sa cape. Lena frissonna entre ses bras étonnamment fort qui le serraient contre son corps. Complétement prise au dépourvue il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Quand elle réalisa ce qui se passait elle trembla. C'est ce moment que choisit Kara pour la relâcher immédiatement. Désormais, Lena avait compris et Kara ne lui imposerait pas ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Sans faillir la blonde resta immobile face à Lena attendant sa réaction sans la craindre. Elle n'allait plus détourner le regard, ni rougir, ni jouer avec ses lunettes comme une enfant. Elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait suffisamment porté le poids de ce secret. Kara ferait face aux conséquences sans se cacher, sans chercher à fuir, sinon comment Lena pourrait lui faire confiance quant à la véracité de ses propos.

Lena était surprise. Vraiment elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kara l'embrasse.

« Kara… Je… » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû. » Lâcha Kara par réflexe.

« Non en fait je ne suis pas désolée du tout. » Se reprit la jeune femme.

Lena plissa le front.

« Je… »

 _« Lena dis quelque chose… »_ Pensa Kara.

« Je ne… »

Elle était loin la séductrice assurée de l'ascenseur.

« Tu ? » Lui demanda Kara.

Le visage de Lena se décomposa a vu d'œil. Subitement la brune prit ses jambes à son cou en tournant les talons sous les yeux effarés de Kara qui impuissante la regarda disparaitre dans le couloir et la porte se refermer sur elle.

 _« …Merde… »_ Pensa Kara qui désormais n'en menait pas large.

Une minute s'écoula et Kara n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de cette porte close. Elle était à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre les murs tellement elle se sentait stupide d'avoir eu cet excès de confiance.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant réapparaitre Lena qui à toute allure vint se heurter à ses lèvres. Kara crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle répondit au baiser de la jeune femme en la serrant contre elle. Lena ne se déroberait plus.

Ce baiser fût différent des précédents, il était passionné, appuyé, pleinement désiré. Kara en savoura chaque seconde, Lena maintenait le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, l'emprisonnant dans cet élan de tendresse que Kara n'aurait pu rêver plus beau. Lena Luthor embrassait Kara Danvers et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, tout dans leur échange leur sembla naturel. L'osmose était totale, et cet étonnant constat les frappa toutes deux de la même manière. Ce qui avait parût être difficile à réaliser était soudain d'une facilité déconcertante. Il était facile pour les deux amies de s'embrasser, ce qui au départ ne semblait pas naturel, devint une évidence. Et à cet instant aucune des deux n'avaient envie de se poser de question, aucune des deux n'avait envie de mettre des mots sur ce que cela signifiait pour leur future relation. Toutes ces considérations étaient à des années lumières. Lena voulait embrasser Kara et Kara voulait embrasser Lena, cela se résumait à cela. Un moment hors du temps.

Elles s'embrassèrent jusqu'à manquer d'air, puis relâchèrent brièvement leur étreinte avant de se sentir irrémédiablement rappelées l'une vers l'autre. Se sentir, se découvrir, se toucher c'est tout ce qu'elles souhaitaient à cette minute. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elles firent. Kara passa sa main derrière la nuque de Lena et quémanda sa bouche que Lena lui céda avec la même envie. Elles avaient eu tant de mal à se trouver que désormais elles ne semblaient plus vouloir se lâcher.

Et c'est devant cette fenêtre face au lac dans la clarté de cette pleine lune hivernale que les jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Kara sente sous ses mains les joues de Lena humides de larmes. Kara prit un peu de recul pour observer le visage de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui murmura-telle avec douceur.

Lena couvrit les mains de Kara posées sur ses joues en acquiesçant d'un petit hochement de tête ses yeux brillants d'émotion. Happée par son regard Kara entoura ses épaules pour la serrer contre elle la laissant poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre la cause de ces larmes, elle savait que Lena avait uniquement besoin qu'elle la serre dans ses bras.

Lena se laissa bercer comme une enfant, elle éprouvait à cet instant tellement de sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ne contrôlait plus ses émotions. Les gouttes cristallines de ce flot ininterrompu étaient un mélange de peine et de bonheur. Ce vide abyssal qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle avait commis l'irréparable venait soudainement d'être comblé par un sentiment... Kara avait peut-être raison, il était encore possible de la sauver. La jeune femme venait de réanimer le cœur de Lena. En lui témoignant de l'affection elle lui avait redonné espoir. Même si Lena ignorait où tout cela allait la mener et si cela avait réellement un sens, elle se sentait en sécurité. Lena se trouvait dans les ombres et Kara brillait comme un phare dans la nuit. La jeune femme perdue et sans repère réalisa qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à la rejoindre. C'était peut-être ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait quand elle était dans ses bras qui allait la ramener vers la lumière. Son âme en peine venait de reprendre espoir, ce sentiment la sauverait.

Lentement ses larmes se tarirent et Lena relâcha cette étreinte. Kara posa alors une main sur son visage pour la regarder dans le fond des yeux. A cet instant, Lena eût l'impression que la jeune femme était capable de sonder jusqu'à son âme. Kara lui adressa un regard d'une tendresse infinie en souriant du bout des lèvres. Lena rapprocha son visage de celui de Kara, frôla son nez avec le sien comme une caresse puis en fermant les yeux posa son front contre le sien. Kara avait tout compris… Elle n'avait plus besoin de parler, elle savait que Lena avait besoin de patience, de douceur, de compréhension. Elle avait tellement traversé d'épreuve… Et tout dans la gestuelle de la journaliste rassura la jeune femme quant à ses intentions, il n'y avait pas d'attente, il n'y avait de pression, elles n'avaient pas à mettre des mots sur quoique ce soit.

Touchée, Lena pencha la tête pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Kara. Un geste tendre qui sonna comme un remerciement. Puis, elle se retira sans dire un mot, laissant Kara seule dans la chambre émue mais heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il lui sembla qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Refouler ses sentiments n'était pas la solution. Et si Lena se sentait aimée, réellement aimée peut être même pour la première fois de son existence alors cela pouvait tout changer. C'est avec cette conviction que Kara se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour regarder la neige tomber sur le lac avec enfin le sentiment d'être en paix avec elle-même.

* * *

 **Un chapitre intense sur le plan émotionnel**

 **j'ai adoré décrire cette journée loin de National City**

 **Kara prend la pleine mesure de ses sentiments et décide de se dévoiler**

 **un véritable coup de poker...**

 **Elle fait face à une Lena à fleur de peau, parfois présente parfois totalement absente...**

 **Il y a énormément de chose à dire sur ce chapitre mais je préfère garder le silence **;)****

* * *

 **Skippy1701** Le personnage de Lena est en plein changement... Mais à l'heure actuelle je ne vois pas de méchante à l'horizon? Toi si? :)

 **L. B** Merci pour ta review, ravie de savoir que l'histoire te plait même si ce n'est pas du SuperCat. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu et que la suite de l'histoire te plaira tout autant que les premiers chapitres ;) A bientôt.

 **DroDroV** Ah ah oui c'est vrai que c'est à toi de poser les questions et à moi d'y répondre. Cependant, je ne veux pas te spoiler et te priver des bonnes et mauvaises surprises de l'histoire. Seule chose que je pourrais dire c'est que tu as du nez ;) (oui je sais tout ça est très énigmatique). A bientôt :)

 **Serieslover44** Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire, c'était très intéressant pour moi d'avoir ton ressenti concernant la forme. Concernant le fond, tu as raison Lena est différente lorsqu'elle est dans son cocon. La maison du lac fait ressortir qui elle est. Le fait qu'elle s'y sente en sécurité fait tomber les masques. Dans ce lieu elle est vraiment elle et n'a pas à être une Luthor. Je pourrais disserter là dessus un moment mais je risque de t'ennuyer lol.

Concernant tes interrogations sur Alex.

Alex est la grande sœur de Kara et c'est je pense avant tout autre personnage son principal pilier. Kara ne serait pas Kara sans sa sœur et encore moins Supergirl. Sa grande sœur est sa supportrice et son point de repère dans la vie. Mais, aussi sa protectrice. Alex ne déteste pas Lena, mais son instinct de protection vis à vis de sa sœur se révèle lorsqu'il s'agit de Luthor. Elle se rend bien compte que Kara a un lien particulier avec Lena et que cela devient une véritable fragilité. Alex veut simplement protéger sa sœur, elle ne veut pas que les peines ou les tourments de Lena pèsent sur Kara. Elle veut la protéger d'une désillusion, elle veut la protéger de la culpabilité, elle veut la protéger de tout ce que ressens Lena parce qu'elle sait que par son bon cœur Kara en portera le fardeau autant que son amie. Elle veut que Kara se préserve.

 **Tim kom Trikru** Merci pour cette review, c'est cool de prendre le temps de répondre à mes interrogations. Et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi sur l'intérêt de la dualité Kara/Supergirl. Je pense aussi que cela mérite d'être plus exploré que dans la série. Tout comme pour le personnage de Lena. J'espère que ce chapitre 14 t'as plu.

 **Toup** Toujours par MP. En espérant qu'on fasse pas re-bugger le site mdr ;)

 **A Bientôt :)**


	15. Surprise

**Chapitre 15 Surprise…**

 _Lendemain matin._

Lorsque Kara se réveilla, le soleil baignait déjà la chambre de lumière. La jeune femme avait passé une nuit sans nuage. Elle n'avait aucune appréhension à l'idée de retrouver Lena, elle ne craignait pas sa réaction et n'était plus entrain de calculer comment se comporter avec elle. Kara décida d'être naturelle, d'être qui elle était et d'agir sans se poser de question. Peut-être que les événements de la veille ne se reproduiraient plus jamais. Peut-être que si. Elle n'en savait rien mais décida de ne plus s'encombrer l'esprit avec ça. La décision ne lui appartenait pas. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était que Lena aille mieux et qu'elle décide de rester à National City. C'est donc extrêmement positive et confiante que Kara se prépara pour affronter la journée. Elle avait des papillons dans le ventre et le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tardait même de retrouver son amie. La jeune femme jeta un œil à travers la fenêtre et son sourire s'élargit encore en découvrant que la forêt était recouverte d'un épais manteau neigeux. La vue était à couper le souffle. Oui, elle en était certaine ce dimanche serait une extraordinaire journée.

A peine sortit de la douche, Kara sauta dans un jean's et enfila un pull. Puis, elle dévala les marches du grand escalier deux à deux.

« Bonjour Miss Danvers. » Dit le majordome.

« Bonjour Monsieur O'Brien. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? »

L'homme à la moustache parut un peu surpris par l'entrain de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air de voler au-dessus du parquet…

« Je vais bien Miss Danvers… Je vous remercie. »

« Oh appelez-moi Kara ! Miss Danvers ça fait tellement formel ! »

« Je ne peux me le permettre Miss Danvers. » Rétorqua le majordome d'origine Irlandaise très à cheval sur le protocole.

Kara sourit amusée par ce singulier personnage.

« Miss Luthor est-elle déjà levée ? » Lui demanda Kara.

« Non madame n'est pas encore descendue. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner sous la véranda. » Lui précisa le majordome pour que la jeune femme puisse commencer sans elle.

Kara traversa le salon jusqu'à la véranda et découvrit un copieux petit-déjeuner. Une fois de plus son regard fût happé par l'extraordinaire paysage enneigé. Face à cette vision il lui vint une idée.

« Monsieur O'Brien, pouvez-vous m'apporter un plateau s'il vous plait ? »

« Tout de suite Miss Danvers. »

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Kara toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de la maitresse de maison, il n'y eût aucun écho à son appel. Aussi, elle poussa doucement la porte et entra avec le plateau dans les mains. Lena était étendue sur son lit ses longs cheveux noirs couvraient l'oreiller, elle avait un visage paisible, un visage d'ange. Sans faire de bruit Kara s'approcha du couchage et déposa le plateau sur le côté. Puis, tout en douceur elle lui caressa le bras du bout du doigt en murmurant son prénom. Lentement, les paupières de Lena s'agitèrent, la jeune femme ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Face à elle le visage radieux de Kara qui lui souriait. Les yeux plissés par la lumière du jour Lena grommela comme si elle était encore dans son rêve.

« Bonjour, belle endormie. »

« Lena, j'ai une surprise pour toi. » Ajouta Kara comme pour l'inciter à se réveiller.

« … »

La frimousse somnolente de Lena émerveilla Kara. Elle la trouvait superbe, même lorsqu'elle prenait cette expression contrariée de semi-comateuse. Lena se frotta le visage en soupirant, puis ouvrit complétement les yeux. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, Kara était bien assise sur son lit.

« …Bonjour. » Répondit enfin Lena.

« Bonjour. Petit déjeuner au lit.» Lui dit Kara souriante en lui désignant le plateau.

Lena sourit à cette touchante attention, Kara se pliait en quatre pour lui remonter le moral. Elle s'occupait d'elle à la perfection. Et même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer entre elles après leur baiser de la veille. Lena devait faire un effort pour laisser ses démons de côté ne serait-ce que pour une journée.

La jeune femme s'assit dans le lit et Kara posa le plateau juste sous son nez.

« Kara tu me gâtes… Merci pour cette surprise. »

Kara fronça les sourcils en prenant une voix grave.

« Non voyons ce n'est pas ma surprise. »

Lena l'interrogea du regard, soupçonneuse.

« Mange, je te montrerai après. » Lui dit Kara.

Lena s'exécuta, elles partagèrent le petit déjeuner dans le calme. Kara ne voulait pas se montrer trop envahissante, certaines personnes n'étaient pas du matin et n'appréciaient pas l'agitation à peine les yeux ouverts. Aussi, elle laissa Lena aborder cette journée en douceur.

« Bon maintenant dis-moi ce que tu caches. » Dit Lena intriguée en reposant son verre de jus d'orange sur le plateau vide.

Kara débarrassa le petit déjeuner et demanda à Lena de fermer les yeux. La jeune femme s'exécuta un sourire coller aux lèvres. Son amie saisit sa main pour la guider hors du lit. Elles traversèrent la chambre jusqu'à la baie vitrée dont les rideaux étaient encore à moitiés tirés.

« Reste là, ne bouge pas. » Lui ordonna Kara.

La journaliste tira les rideaux laissant entrer toute la lumière dans la pièce. Puis elle se plaça dans le dos de la jeune femme. Lena se sentit frémir lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de son amie sur sa nuque et sa main sur sa hanche.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui. »

« A trois. »

« Un, deux, trois ! » S'exclama Kara.

Lena fût éblouie par le magnifique spectacle sous ses yeux. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le lac ainsi. Cette chute de neige avait réussie à sublimer encore un peu cet endroit déjà si extraordinaire.

« Woah ! C'est magnifique. » Dit Lena en contemplant le panorama.

« Bon je sais je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose dans cette surprise… » Avoua Kara en riant.

Lena saisit la main de la journaliste posée sur sa hanche et l'invita à venir se placer autour de son ventre serrant son corps contre le sien. Le cœur de Kara s'emballa d'une douce manière.

« C'est superbe Kara. Merci. » Répondit Lena sur un ton tout à fait sérieux.

La Kryptonienne posa son menton sur l'épaule de Lena et elles restèrent un moment à contempler le paysage en silence. Ce plaisir simple d'être ensembles face à ce spectacle leur donna un sentiment de plénitude. Elles se sentaient heureuses. Après ce court moment hors du temps, Kara prit congé pour laisser son amie se préparer.

La jeune femme enfila son manteau et vissa un bonnet de laine sur sa tête puis alla flâner dans le jardin au bord du lac. La neige était poudreuse et craquait sous ses pas. Kara respira à plein poumon cet air pur revigorant. C'était étrange comme en ce lieu elle se sentait à des années lumières de National City, du DEO et de ses responsabilités de Supergirl. Ici elle pouvait être Kara et seulement Kara… Après une petite balade elle fit demi-tour. Elle marchait le long du lac en direction de la maison lorsque soudain une boule de neige la percuta de plein fouet dans son dos. Kara fit volte-face scrutant les alentours pour déterminer d'où venait ce projectile. Autour d'elle il n'y avait que des arbres. Kara plissa les yeux utilisant sa vision à rayon X pour trouver le coupable. Une silhouette était dissimulée derrière un tronc. Amusée, Kara fît mine de rien et se retourna pour reprendre sa marche comme si de rien était. Elle sentit un nouveau projectile arriver dans son dos, avec ses supers réflexes elle se baissa au bon moment pour éviter la boule. Puis, elle saisit une poignée de neige et en se retournant projeta sa riposte dans les aires. Celle-ci atteignit Lena en plein visage. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir…

La jeune femme tomba sur les fesses en explosant de rire. Kara lui fit écho en se pliant en deux tant elle riait fort.

« Comment ? » Bredouilla Lena de la neige plein les yeux.

« J'ai de bons réflexe. » Affirma Kara en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui ôtait la neige de son visage.

« Miss Luthor, je vais être fair-play et vous aider à vous remettre sur vos pieds. » Dit Kara en lui tendant la main.

Lena s'essuya du revers de sa manche et saisit la main de Kara en faisant mine de se relever avant de la tirer d'un coup sec vers l'avant pour la faire basculer dans la poudreuse. Puis, hilares elles se bagarrèrent dans la neige comme deux gamines.

« Tu vas voir ! » Grogna Kara en saisissant les mains de son amie pour l'empêcher de la recouvrir de neige.

Au bord du lac, elles s'adonnèrent à un pugilat d'enfant à base de rire et de cris. Kara mesura ses gestes et contrôla sa force pour ne pas blesser par inadvertance la jeune femme qui pourtant n'y allait pas de main morte. Et c'est à bout de souffle que les deux amies cessèrent leurs assauts les fesses dans la neige. Les rires se turent et c'est les yeux sur le lacs qu'elles retrouvèrent leur calme.

Les lieux étaient tellement silencieux, c'était apaisant. Kara aurait emmené Lena au bout du monde dans son royaume de glace Kryptonien que cela n'aurait pas été plus tranquille.

Lena souriait une faible buée s'échappait de sa bouche tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Puis, la jeune femme baissa les yeux sur la neige et c'est en la faisant glisser entre ses gants qu'elle se décida à parler.

« Kara… A propos d'hier soir… »

Kara tourna la tête vers elle, attentive.

« Je ne le regrette pas… » Dit Lena en regardant le lac.

Un aveu formel qui rassura Kara. La blonde sur le même ton répondit :

« Moi non plus. »

Lena hésita à croiser son regard puis, elle finit par tourner la tête vers son amie. Le bleu retrouva le vert et Lena se sentit fébrile.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu penses que cela signifie ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout cela ? »

La jeune femme avait besoin de réponse. Elle était un troublée et avait besoin de sa meilleure amie. Elle voulait son avis, son ressenti.

Kara fit la moue.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… C'est important ? » Lui demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle ait la réponse à cette question. Pas question de brusquer Lena, il fallait que la jeune femme se rassure.

Habile astuce que de répondre à une question par une autre question.

« Et bien ça l'est si ça l'est pour toi. » Répondit Lena en scrutant toutes les expressions faciales de Kara.

Kara plissa les lèvres et renouvela ce regard tendre qui désarmait totalement Lena.

 _« Ça l'est. »_ Pensa Kara qui choisit de garder cette pensée pour elle pour ne pas effrayer son amie.

Face au silence de la jeune femme Lena se sentit obligée d'ajouter :

« Je veux dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on embrasse sa meilleure amie… »

« Non c'est certain. » Répondit Kara avec une décontraction qui étonna Lena.

Lena se demanda où était passée la timide journaliste qui bafouillait et la fuyait comme la peste pour un baiser qu'elle n'avait même pas donné.

« Ça t'étais déjà arrivée ? » L'interrogea Lena qui essayait de comprendre ce revirement de situation.

Kara fit mine de réfléchir, feignant de ne pas comprendre la question.

« Euh embrasser ma meilleure amie ? Non. »

« Non je veux dire embrasser une femme ? » La corrigea Lena en souriant. Elle avait bien compris que Kara faisait exprès de la faire tourner en bourrique.

« Non madame. Vous êtes la seule femme que j'ai embrassée. » Lui certifia Kara toujours aussi décontractée en posant ses coudes dans la neige pour s'allonger en regardant le lac.

 _« Et la seule que j'ai envie d'embrasser. »_ Pensa Kara.

Cet aveu troubla encore plus Lena.

« Et toi ? »

Lena prit un air gêné. Quant à Kara elle se sentait heureuse d'avoir cette conversation de cette manière-là. La simplicité de la discussion lui sembla être un véritable enchantement. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir lâché prise avant.

« J'ai bien connu quelques femmes… » Déclara Lena en se sentant rougir. Elle était incapable de regarder son amie dans les yeux.

Kara ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée de cette réponse ou s'en inquiéter.

« Tout ça te met mal à l'aise n'est-ce pas ? » Lui lança Kara.

« Non ! Non pas du tout… C'est juste que je me pose des questions Kara. » Se défendit la brune.

« Moi je ne m'en pose plus. » Répondit Kara sur un ton si assuré que Lena se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un double sens à cette déclaration.

Kara capta à nouveau le regard de Lena et le message qu'elle lui adressa dans cet échange était catégorique. Elle ne regrettait rien, pas une seule seconde. Lena se sentit soudainement tremblante. Elle Lena Luthor était prise de timidité et cela était assez rare pour être souligné. Et Kara s'en réjouit, elle se réjouissait de lui faire cet effet-là.

Elle s'amusa du regard fuyant et des rougissements de Lena. Si la jeune femme se mettait dans cet état c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond comme ce fût le cas pour elle dès le départ. Kara décida de mettre fin au supplice de son amie en se remettant sur ses pieds et en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à rentrer à la maison. Elles avaient eu un début de conversation et c'était déjà bien suffisant. Le temps donnerait les réponses à leurs questions.

 _Au même moment siège du DEO._

Winn était seul devant ses ordinateurs, en ce dimanche les locaux étaient calmes. Il n'y avait que quelques agents de garde prêt à agir en cas d'alerte et lui. J'onn ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, il fallait que le jeune homme parvienne à craquer l'ingénieux cryptage des appareils de Liliane Luthor. Et ce que Winn avait pensé au premier abord être une question d'heure était devenu un véritable sacerdos qui lui avait déjà coûté presque 48 heures. Le jeune ingénieur en avait mal au crâne. Il était contraint d'attendre les résultats assit à son poste de travail et cela lui paraissait durer l'éternité. Soudain une odeur lui fît relever le nez de son clavier.

« Un café ? » Lui demanda Alex en lui tendant une tasse toute chaude.

« Alex ? Je te pensais chez toi. »

L'agent Danvers grimaça.

« Pas trop envie de trainer chez moi en ce moment… »

Son ami se saisit de la tasse en l'interrogeant du regard. Face au visage insistant de son collègue Alex finit par lâcher ce qui la préoccupait.

« Maggie… »

Winn roula des yeux.

« Elle m'a invité à sortir. »

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? »

« Je n'ai pas trop envie de remuer le passé. » Dit Alex peu convaincue par son argument.

« Et bien ne le prend pas mal Alex mais… Je n'ai pas l'impression que cette histoire soit réellement du passé… Depuis votre séparation tu n'as pas franchement l'air d'avoir envie d'aller de l'avant. » Lui fit remarquer son ami.

Alex lui fît les gros yeux.

« Eh je dis ça pour t'aider. Pas besoin de me menacer avec les rayons lasers qui te servent d'yeux. »

Alex soupira. Elle savait que Winn disait vrai et cela ne faisait que renforcer toutes ses incertitudes.

« Tu avances sur le décodage ? »

Winn mit les mains sur sa tête en soupirant.

« Je stagne… Liliane Luthor était vraiment tordue. Elle a mis des pare-feux partout pour protéger ses données. Pas étonnant que les flics n'aient rien pu en tirer. »

« Mais je suis sûre que toi tu vas y arriver. » Lui dit Alex en tapotant son épaule.

« Oh oui j'y arriverai ! Mais je ne suis pas prêt de rentrer chez moi. » Se lamenta le jeune homme.

« Des nouvelles de Kara ? »

« Non aucune. Elle est toujours chez Lena. »

« Pourquoi cet air inquiet ? » L'interrogea l'informaticien.

Alex fit la moue.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tu n'as pas remarqué un changement d'attitude chez elle ces temps-ci ? »

« Attends je réfléchis… Elle fonce vers le danger… Elle manque de se faire tuer… Elle n'obéit pas aux ordres… Non je ne vois rien d'inhabituel chez elle ! » Affirma Winn avec un sourire en coin.

« Elle s'investit trop avec Lena… Je veux dire émotionnellement parlant. C'est son amie ok mais dès qu'il s'agit d'elle Kara ne semble plus du tout la même. Elle perd toute clairvoyance. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Kara sait ce qu'elle fait. » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Alex ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de regarder la suite interminable de chiffre défiler à toute allure sur les écrans. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez sa sœur mais elle était incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce qui provoquait ce changement de comportement.

 _Après-midi, manoir au bord du lac._

Après leur journée sportive de la veille et avec la neige qui était tombée le temps était au repos dans le manoir de Lena Luthor. Kara était assise dans un fauteuil et feuilletait un magazine politique tandis que Lena allongée de tout son long sur le canapé un plaid sur les jambes bouquinait paisiblement. De temps à autres Kara levait les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune femme avant de reprendre le cours de sa lecture. Lena faisait de même. Seul le cliquetis de la pendule à l'entrée de la pièce rythmait le silence.

Ce temps de pause n'était pas pesant, bien au contraire. Kara en savoura chaque minute. Il était bon de prendre le temps dans ce monde de fou. Et ainsi elle s'assurait que Lena se repose. De temps en temps Kara partageait le contenu d'un des articles avec son amie. Cela entrainait un débat sur l'actualité, ou un fait de société. Lena était brillante, elle avait toujours un avis sur tout, c'était une véritable encyclopédie. Kara avait beau venir d'une autre planète elle avait l'impression que son érudition était loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec celle de la fille aux yeux verts. Lorsque Kara eût terminé son magazine elle le jeta sur la pile posée sur la table basse devant elle et choisit de ne pas en piocher un autre.

« Ton livre à l'air passionnant. »

Lena tourna la tête vers elle et répondit en souriant :

« Physique quantique. »

Kara tira la langue en fronçant les sourcils ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire son amie.

« Et cela se veut reposant ? »

« Oh oui ! Je n'avais pas lu ce livre depuis des années. A vrai dire c'était l'un de mes livres préférés sur la physique quand j'étais enfant. Ça ne me demande pas de réfléchir. »

Kara se mit à rire. Finalement, l'extraterrestre ce n'était peut-être pas elle.

Lena referma son livre et le posa par terre à côté du canapé. Elles s'observèrent en silence. Toutes deux le savaient l'heure fatidique arrivait à grand pas. Dans peu de temps elles seraient à nouveau séparées et Kara espéra que cela ne soit que pour une très courte durée.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Lui demanda Lena.

« Je pense que je veux que tu rentres avec moi à National City. » Répondit immédiatement Kara sans aucune hésitation.

Lena inspira profondément en regardant le plafond.

« Je vais essayer Kara… »

 _« Essayer ? »_

« Je rentrerai à National City demain. J'irai à LCorp, je ferai en sorte d'alléger mon planning pour commencer. Et je verrai si j'arrive à supporter… »

« Supergirl ? »

« Supporter de vivre là-bas. » La corrigea Lena.

Kara sourit, même si ce n'était pas gagné, Lena était revenue sur sa position et lui promettait d'essayer de reprendre une vie normale.

« Tu n'es pas seule Lena. » Lui dit Kara pour la rassurer.

« Je sais. » Répondit la jeune femme sur un ton apaisé.

Soudain une voix retentit dans leurs dos.

« Miss Danvers j'ai chargé vos bagages dans la voiture. »

« Merci. » Répondit Kara au majordome qui tourna les talons.

Kara n'avait pas envie de laisser Lena, mais elle avait abandonné la ville depuis déjà bien trop longtemps. Et demain elle devrait reprendre son travail au journal et remettre sa cape. Rien que d'y penser, Kara se dit que le retour à la réalité allait être difficile. Elle n'était pas partie que Lena lui manquait déjà. Mais, elle se consola en se disant qu'elle avait troqué un adieu pour un simple au revoir.

« Je ne vais pas faire attendre le chauffeur. » Dit Kara en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Lena avait envie de la retenir mais elle savait que Kara devait rentrer, elle ne pouvait pas rester auprès d'elle indéfiniment. Aussi, elle retira son plaid s'apprêtant à se lever lorsque Kara lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. La jeune femme s'approcha de Lena et se pencha sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front en disant :

« Je t'attends à National City. Merci pour ce fabuleux week-end. »

La gorge nouée Lena acquiesça en s'efforçant de sourire. A cet instant, Kara mourrait d'envie d'embrasser la jeune femme, mais elle n'en ferait rien. C'était maintenant à Lena de savoir ce qu'elle voulait et jamais Kara ne brusquerait son amie. Il n'y avait pas d'impératif.

 _Soir, National City, appartement de Kara._

Lorsque la jeune femme passa le seuil de sa porte elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant que sa sœur l'attendait sur son canapé.

« Hey ! » La salua Alex en l'accueillant avec un sourire.

« Hey. » Répondit sa sœur en déposant son sac dans l'entrée avant de venir la rejoindre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.» Dit Kara en enlaçant sa sœur.

« Mauvaise surprise ? »

« Non ! Non ! Pas du tout je suis très contente de te voir, c'est juste que je suis étonnée. »

« Etant donné que ta dernière rencontre avec Lena Luthor ne s'était pas très bien terminée je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. C'est mon job de grande sœur. » Lui rappela Alex en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kara esquissa un sourire gêné. Elle ne sentait pas prête à passer tout de suite à l'interrogatoire.

« Et bien vu que je ne portais pas de cape ni de S sur la poitrine on peut dire que tout s'est bien passé. » Répondit Kara en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Lena va mieux ? »

Kara hésita un instant avant de répondre :

« Oui elle va mieux. »

« Super ! Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Alors comment c'était ? Est-ce que la demeure de Lena Luthor est aussi indécente qu'on l'imagine ? » Demanda Alex en servant un verre de vin à sa sœur. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire, elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

Rien que de repenser à l'endroit magique qu'elle venait de quitter Kara prit un air extatique.

« Et bien non il n'y a rien d'indécent. C'est une maison au bord d'un lac, l'endroit est… C'est riche de simplicité. La nature dans ce qu'elle a de plus beau à offrir. »

« Who ! Rien qu'à voir ta tête ça donne envie d'y aller. »

« Je m'y suis sentie comme à Midvale… Un véritable cocon. »

« A ce point-là ? »

« A ce point-là. » Lui confirma Kara des étoiles dans les yeux.

Alex s'étonna de trouver Kara si radieuse, avant son départ elle l'avait retrouvé en pleur et au fond du sceau et tout à coup sa jeune sœur semblait flotter sur un nuage. L'étonnement se lisait sur le visage d'Alex Danvers si clairement que cela n'échappa pas à sa sœur.

« Pourquoi ce regard ? »

« Rien c'est juste que tu as encore l'air différente. Tu irradies littéralement de bonheur. Ne te méprends pas Kara j'en suis heureuse vraiment… C'est juste que ces temps-ci j'ai du mal à te suivre. » Répondit Alex.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » L'interrogea sa sœur en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Tu passes par toutes les émotions en si peu de temps que je m'y perds. »

« Je ne t'ai pas vu un tel sourire depuis… Enfin depuis longtemps… »

Ça se voyait tant que ça ? S'interrogea Kara. Son bonheur était-il si évident qu'il se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage ? Les sentiments de Kara étaient mitigés. D'un côté elle avait terriblement besoin de partager son secret avec sa sœur d'un autre cela lui faisait si peur qu'elle appréhendait de lui dévoiler la vérité. Alex avait toujours été sa confidente, mais là elle avait du mal à s'ouvrir à elle.

« Un jour tu es fuyante, un jour tu irradies de bonheur, un autre tu sembles au bord de la crise de nerf… Je sais que les récents événements ont été éprouvants mais vraiment Kara j'ai du mal à te suivre. » Ajouta Alex.

Kara déglutit.

« Je sais… Ces derniers temps je me sentais perdue… »

« A propos de quoi ? »

Kara soupira, face au regard insistant de sa sœur la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Lena. »

Alex fit les yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Kara ? »

« Je…J'ai… Disons que certaines choses ont changé ? »

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils, visiblement elle ne voyait pas où sa sœur voulait en venir. Kara pensa qu'il valait mieux être directe plutôt que de tourner autour du pot pendant des heures.

« J'ai embrassé Lena. »

Alex stupéfaite n'en crût pas ses oreilles.

« Pardon, tu as quoi ? »

Kara sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Tu viens de dire que tu as embrassé Lena ? » Répéta Alex comme si le dire à voix haute rendrait la chose plus probable.

Stressée Kara répondit à la question à toute allure.

« En fait c'est Lena qui m'a embrassé en première, mais c'est parce qu'au gala j'avais déjà failli l'embrasser. Et je n'avais pas compris. Parce que pourquoi Lena m'embrasserait-elle ? Je veux dire nous sommes meilleures amies. Et après j'ai réfléchis…il y a eût ce moment au bar et ensuite j'ai compris que je devais faire quelque chose alors je l'ai embrassé et… »

« Who ! Who ! Who ! Kara attends rembobine parce que je ne comprends plus rien là. » Dit sa sœur en lui faisant signe de ralentir le rythme.

Une fois Kara silencieuse, Alex reprit le cours de la conversation.

« Tu as embrassé Lena Luthor ? Et elle t'a embrassé aussi ? »

 _« Fais simple Kara. »_ Pensa la journaliste.

« Oui. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Alex resta bouché bée quelques secondes face à sa sœur qui n'osait plus dire un mot, appréhendant sa réaction.

« Ca pour une nouvelle… Mais depuis quand Kara ? Enfin je veux dire… Lena est une femme… J'ignorais que… »

« Oh crois moi je l'ignorais aussi Alex. Au départ j'ai cru que je devenais totalement folle ! »

« Tu n'imagines même pas ce par quoi je suis passée. » Ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Oh si j'imagine bien je connais l'histoire, je l'ai vécu rappels-toi. » Répondit Alex en riant.

« Kara tu aurais pu m'en parler… »

La jeune femme grimaça.

« Je sais mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Et puis, même moi je ne comprenais pas. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul de faire face à mon propre ressenti. »

« Et tu y vois plus clair maintenant ? »

« Oui et non. Disons que maintenant je sais que ce n'était pas une passade. Il y a autre chose Alex. Je veux dire je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça avant. Pas pour une femme, d'ailleurs je n'éprouve rien pour les autres femmes… C'est juste… C'est Lena. »

Alex dévisagea sa sœur attentivement, elle plongea dans son regard si intensément que Kara eût l'impression qu'elle entrait jusque dans son esprit.

« Kara es-tu entrain de me dire que tu éprouves des sentiments pour elle ? »

« Je crois… Que je l'aime bien… » Bégaya la jeune femme qui avait envie de se cacher sous le tapis avant de réaliser qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus dissimuler ses sentiments. Aussi, elle ajouta :

« Non en fait je l'aime plus que bien. »

« Kara tu es amoureuse de Lena Luthor ? »

« Je… Oui. »

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup pour Alex Danvers. Elle était complétement surprise de la tournure qu'avait pris leur conversation. Bien sûr, elle savait les jeunes femmes très proches mais jamais elle ne s'était doutée de cela. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais envisagé que sa sœur puisse éprouver ce genre de sentiment pour une femme. Jusqu'ici, Kara n'avait connu l'amour qu'auprès des hommes.

« Et Lena ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Alex. »

« Ok… »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai ces sentiments en moi et que je n'arrive pas à les mettre de côté. Et il y a aussi notre amitié, je ne veux pas perdre ça. Enfin tout est horriblement compliqué. »

Face au regard perdu de sa sœur, Alex décida de la rassurer.

« Kara, je comprends que tu te sentes bouleversée. Mais, l'amour n'est pas toujours question de genre. Il n'y a pas à chercher systématiquement à mettre des mots ou des étiquettes. Tu tombes amoureuse d'une personne voilà tout. »

Kara esquissa un sourire.

« Si Lena te rends heureuse, alors c'est merveilleux. Seulement… »

« Seulement ? »

« Seulement je ne veux pas que tu souffres, est-ce que tu as bien conscience que cela pourrait ne pas être réciproque ? Et surtout Lena ignore que tu es Supergirl. C'est une Luthor et juste avant le weekend tu pleurais dans mes bras parce qu'elle t'avait rejeté… Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Alex ne prononça pas ces paroles de gaieté de cœur, mais elle voulait s'assurer que sa sœur ait bien conscience des risques.

« Je sais tout ça Alex. Mais, j'ai tout essayé pour refouler ces sentiments et quand je suis près d'elle… Je n'y arrive plus. »

Alex soupira.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Laisser du temps au temps, je ne sais pas ce que Lena a dans la tête encore moins dans son cœur. Tout dépend d'elle, quoiqu'il se passe je prendrai sur moi. J'en assumerai les conséquences. » Affirma Kara.

Il y eût un moment de silence.

« Ben ça Kara… Je ne m'y attendais pas… » Finit par lâcher Alex toujours aussi décontenancée par l'annonce de sa sœur.

« Une chose est sûre, si tu as besoin de moi. Je suis là quoiqu'il arrive. » Ajouta Alex en saisissant la main de sa sœur.

« Merci. » Répondit Kara avec un regard plein de gratitude.

 _CatCo, lendemain après-midi._

Kara venait tout juste d'enfiler ses vêtements de journalise après avoir mis deux voleurs de voitures en cavale sous les verrous et s'apprêtait de reprendre place à son poste lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

 **LL**

 _« Je suis à LCorp, étrange de se retrouver derrière ce bureau après ce weekend… Je pensais passer te voir à ton appartement ce soir si tu es ok. »_

Kara se sentit soulagée de recevoir ce message qu'elle avait attendu toute la journée.

 **Kara**

 _« Oui pas de problème pour ce soir. Je t'attends. »_

Kara rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et retourna à son travail.

 _Soir, appartement de Kara._

Kara était stressée, Lena allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et la jeune femme espérait que cela ne soit pas pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Elles étaient de retour à National City et cela pouvait tout changer. La jeune femme avait préparé un apéritif et faisait le tour du salon pour s'assurer que tout était parfaitement rangé. Kara finissait de mettre le bouquet de fleur qu'elle avait acheté en sortant du boulot dans un vase lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

La jeune femme tira sur son chemisier et alla ouvrir. Lena était sur le seuil, une bouteille de vin à la main.

« Hey ! »

Le visage de Kara s'illumina. Tout à coup son stress venait de s'envoler. Elle ne voyait plus que Lena. Le brune entra et déposa sa veste sur le porte manteau pendant que Kara sortait un tire-bouchon pour ouvrir le vin. Lena avait bonne mine, elle semblait reposée.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » Lui demanda Kara.

« Bien, bien. Et toi ? »

« Très bien. »

Lena et Kara se dévisagèrent pendant une minute qui sembla durer l'éternité.

« Tu veux un verre ? » Finit par lui demander Kara.

« Oui très volontiers. »

Kara s'activa en cuisine, pendant que Lena faisait le tour du salon en silence. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre puis vint prendre place sur le canapé.

« Je suis contente que tu sois passée me voir. » Dit Kara en apportant les verres.

Lena esquissa un sourire timide. Kara posa une main sur le genou de son amie et répéta :

« Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là. »

« Kara j'ai réfléchis… Après ton départ du manoir hier, j'ai longuement repensé à tout ce qui s'est passé… Kara je ne me sens plus à ma place ici. Je sais que je t'ai promis d'essayer mais pour le moment cette ville me rappelle trop de chose. »

« C'est à cause de Supergirl… » Dit tristement Kara en perdant son sourire.

Lena ne répondit pas.

Kara se leva du canapé et commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce.

« Lena… Jusqu'à présent j'ai préféré rester en-dehors de tout ça mais, il faut que tu comprennes que Supergirl ne voulait que te protéger. »

Lena fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre un réquisitoire en faveur de la femme à la cape et surtout pas venant de Kara.

« Elle m'a menti ! Sans elle ma mère serait encore en vie ! »

Kara fit la moue.

« Supergirl a fait une erreur et je suis persuadée qu'elle s'en veut énormément. Mais laisse-lui l'opportunité de te prouver que tu peux lui faire confiance à nouveau. Laisse là se racheter. »

Lena prit un air mauvais.

« Il n'y a pas de pardon possible. Jamais je ne pardonnerai. »

Cette déclaration glaça le sang de Kara qui se figea sur place.

« Lena… »

« Ma mère m'avait prévenu, maintenant ses paroles prennent enfin un sens. Elle voulait me mettre en garde. Je ne peux pas faire confiance à Supergirl. Elle a fait de moi une meurtrière. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi l'as-tu protégé ? »

« Avais-je le choix ? Je pouvais ramener ma mère à la raison et j'étais sur le point d'y parvenir… Si Supergirl mourrait que serait-il arrivé ? Le monde m'aurait-il pardonné sa perte ? M'aurais-tu pardonné ? Je l'ai sauvé parce que c'était la seule chose à faire. Mais, la voir en vie me rappel sans cesse le prix que j'ai dû payer pour cela. Le sacrifice d'une mère au profit d'une Kryptonienne qui m'a manipulé. Je pouvais pardonner les mensonges de ma mère parce qu'elle avait sombré dans la folie. Mais Supergirl… Qu'elle excuse a-t-elle ? »

Kara dût serrer ses mains pour dissimuler ses tremblements. Ce regard… Ce regard de haine qu'avait Lena en parlant d'elle… Cela lui était insupportable.

« Ne me parle plus d'elle. T'entendre prendre sa défense… Je ne le supporte pas. » Ajouta Lena.

« Je suis désolée. » Souffla Kara en baissant les yeux.

« Tu ne vois en elle que l'héroïne. J'avais le même regard avant. Aujourd'hui je ne vois en elle qu'une traitresse qui ne fait qu'attiser ma haine. Je dois m'éloigner d'elle. Je dois quitter cette ville. » Expliqua Lena sur un ton catégorique.

Les yeux au bord des larmes Kara répondit d'une voix chevrotante :

« Je comprends. »

Soudain, elle était résignée.

Lena observa son amie et s'étonna de la découvrir si meurtrie par l'annonce de son départ. Elle se leva du canapé et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui avait toute les peines du monde à contenir ses émotions. Lena la saisit par les épaules en lui adressant un regard tendre.

« Je m'excuse… Je ne suis pas venue pour qu'on se dispute. En fait, je suis venue pour te dire autre chose. »

Kara l'interrogea du regard. Lena proposa à Kara de se rasseoir près d'elle dans le canapé. Une fois l'une en face de l'autre, Lena prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je te l'ai dit j'ai longuement réfléchis… Et ce weekend m'a permis de réaliser quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important… »

La jeune femme marqua une pause, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en essayant de retrouver les mots qu'elle avait préparé toute la journée pour parler à la jeune femme.

« Kara j'ai besoin de toi. Tu avais raison, je ne peux pas surmonter tout cela sans toi. Ce weekend m'a fait prendre conscience que tu fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi. Sans toi je me sens perdue. J'ai besoin de toi Kara, plus que tu ne l'imagine, plus que je ne voulais l'admettre.»

Kara sentit son cœur se serrer, Lena ne se cachait plus, son regard ne mentait pas. Ses paroles étaient aussi sincères que bouleversantes. Lena laissa courir sa main sur la joue de son amie et plongea son regard dans le sien. Soudain, Kara se sentit manquer d'air.

« Pars avec moi Kara. » Lui murmura Lena.

Kara fût estomaquée par cette demande. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. A cette minute un million de pensées envahirent son esprit. La jeune journaliste était bouleversée, à la fois émue que Lena lui propose de partir avec elle mais aussi totalement pétrifiée à l'idée de devoir lui dire non. Jamais Kara ne serait libre de partir, même si être avec Lena était son souhait le plus cher. Elle avait une mission, elle avait un rôle à jouer. Le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Jamais elle ne pourrait quitter National City. Cette double vie était un cadeau mais aussi un fardeau. A cette seconde Kara réalisa que par devoir elle devrait une fois de plus faire du mal à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas le choix et cela la dévastait. Comment le faire comprendre à Lena sans lui révéler la vérité, comment le lui refuser sans la heurter. Kara en avait mal au ventre.

« Lena… J'aimerai tellement… Mais, je ne peux pas. »

Lena relâcha son visage en se redressant. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle avait espéré.

 _« Dis quelque chose rattrape ça ! »_

« Je ne peux pas partir, il y a mon travail Lena… »

Lena souffla un rire.

« Et bien étant donné que je suis ta patronne je peux m'arranger pour que tu retrouves ton poste à ton retour. Il est certain que priver CatCo de sa meilleure journaliste serait me tirer une balle dans le pied. » Dit-elle en riant pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Mais, rien ne t'empêche d'écrire tes chroniques à distance. Imagine, cela pourrait être une merveilleuse opportunité. Je te propose de parcourir le monde Kara, tu pourrais écrire tout ce que tu vas vivre et découvrir. Je suis sûre que cela fera des articles formidables, un vrai reporter qui parcours le monde. Je suis persuadée que James adorerait ce projet et qu'il te laisserait une tribune dans le magazine.»

 _« Aie. »_

« Kara je sais que tu es très impliquée dans ton travail, je sais que le journalisme est ta grande passion et je suis certaine qu'on peut faire en sorte de tout goupiller pour que cela fonctionne. Je te propose de vivre une aventure Kara, tu m'as toujours dit que tu adorerais voyager, découvrir de nouvelles cultures. On peut faire tout cela, on peut être libre d'aller où nous voulons. »

« Tout sauf ici. » Souffla Kara.

« Tout sauf ici Kara. » Lui confirma Lena qui espérait que ses arguments suffiraient à la faire céder.

« Lena tout ce que tu me dis me semble merveilleux et crois-moi ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Mais, mes amis sont ici, ma famille est ici… » Lui fit remarquer Kara à contre cœur.

Le cœur de Lena s'ébranla, elle n'était pas suffisante, elle ne faisait pas le poids... Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était peut être fourvoyée sur les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard. Lena se sentait idiote, elle s'était prise à rêver et visiblement ce rêve n'était pas partagé. Elle venait d'être rejetée. Kara ne tenait pas à elle au point de tout quitter pour la suivre. A cet instant, la jeune femme avait envie de prendre les jambes à son cou tellement elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce qu'elle avait cru entrevoir ce weekend l'avait mise sur une fausse piste et elle venait de se heurter violemment à un mur. Le retour à la réalité était impitoyable et lui laissait un goût amer.

Lena Luthor se racla la gorge en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, le regard baissé pour dissimuler la peine qui la frappait. Kara s'aperçut du mal être de son amie et même si elle avait envie de lui hurler que cette décision n'avait rien à voir avec ses sentiments pour elle, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Kara était prisonnière de son secret.

« Je.. Je suis désolée Kara… Je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela. C'était égoïste de ma part. Bien sûr que tu as ta famille et tes amis ici. Je veux dire tu as ta vie ! Où avais-je la tête, pourquoi tu me suivrais dans mon délire ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise. Oublis ce que je viens de dire, s'il te plait.» Dit Lena de façon compulsive comme si elle se parlait d'avantage à elle-même qu'à Kara.

Kara avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Sous son regard affligé Lena ramassa son sac qui trainait au pied du canapé. La jeune femme manquait d'air, elle avait envie de quitter les lieux aussi vite que possible. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque Kara saisit son bras fermement.

« Lena ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. » Lui affirma-t-elle.

Lena avala sa salive et répondit :

« Non bien sûr… C'est moi je n'aurais jamais dû te proposer ça. »

« Lena… » Soupira Kara.

Lena afficha un sourire de façade, pour rassurer son amie. En réalité elle avait envie de pleurer. Ce masque sur son visage ne leurra pas Kara. Elle savait le froid qu'elle venait de jeter entre elles.

« Je suis là pour toi. Je serais toujours là pour toi Lena. » Lança Kara comme une bouteille à la mer.

Lena acquiesça, mais elle n'y croyait plus. La déception était trop grande. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à quelqu'un d'autre. La fille qui lui avait déclaré tant de chose au bord de ce lac avait disparue. La jeune femme en était persuadée, elle avait mal interprété les paroles et les pensées de Kara. Elle s'était laissée aveuglée par les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis. Pendant, un moment Lena avait cru qu'elle ne serait plus seule, qu'il était possible que quelqu'un l'aime suffisamment pour lui redonner espoir. Mais, non tout cela n'avait été qu'un mirage, Lena était une Luthor. Elle était seule et le resterait.

« Je vais te laisser Kara. » Lui dit Lena en se remettant sur ses pieds.

 _« Dis quelque chose ! »_ Pensa Kara.

Mais, pas un mot ne franchit ses lèvres, elle savait exactement ce que Lena ressentait à cet instant. Elle venait de la décevoir alors qu'elle lui avait promis qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Elle venait de renier tous ses sentiments et elle ne pouvait pas lui en révéler la raison. Kara était prise au piège, elle était impuissante. Lena lui échappait et elle ne pouvait pas la retenir.

« Lena, je suis désolée. » Finit-elle par dire le cœur brisé de devoir prononcer ces mots.

« Tout va bien Kara je comprends. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'ai pas les idées claires en ce moment. Je vais te laisser, j'ai un million de chose à faire avant mon départ. » Répondit Lena en se cachant derrière ce masque pour retenir ses larmes.

Kara baissa les yeux. Elle avait envie d'hurler.

« Je t'appelle bientôt. Je passerai te dire au revoir. » Lui signifia Lena avant de quitter les lieux sous le regard anéantit de Kara.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur elle. Kara enfouit son visage entre ses mains, puis d'un geste elle balaya les verres et la bouteille de vin sur la table basse qui se brisèrent sur le parquet. Elle était en colère, elle serra les poings à s'en faire saigner.

* * *

 **Un nouveau chapitre où il se passe encore pas mal de chose**

 **La conversation de Kara & Lena**

 **Les confessions de Kara à Alex**

 **Et l'annonce de Lena.**

 **Ces deux derniers chapitre Supergirl s'était effacée au profit de Kara, mais la jeune femme ne peut pas**

 **se séparer de son double. Et une fois de plus le secret autour de son identité lui cause des problèmes.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews sur le chapitre précédent.**

* * *

 **Erec** Salut à toi! Tu as raison un petit mot fait toujours plaisir et je t'en remercie. Et si cette FF te donne envie d'écrire alors j'en suis ravie. Supergirl et Lena ont en effet beaucoup de chose à se dire... Maintenant il reste à savoir comment tout cela va se passer. Est-ce que Kara va prendre l'initiative de se dévoiler ? A voir dans la suite. Etant déjà aux chapitre 21 j'ai déjà la réponse mais bien sûr je la garde pour moi :) En général j'écris des FF assez longue...Ceux qui ont lu "la paix des braves" savent de quoi je parle lol. Pour celle-ci il y aura pas mal de rebondissement mais je pense qu'elle sera quand même beaucoup moins longue.

 **Skippy1701** Ah oui le bisou je savais qu'il était grandement attendu ;) Et je suis ok avec toi Lena et James dans la série ça ne fonctionne pas.

 **Serieslover44** Pourquoi d'habitude tu patientes avant de lire un chapitre? lol Le style de randonneuse, oui moi aussi je me suis bien marrée en les imaginants ainsi. Alors pour la question autour des appréhensions de Lena concernant Kara, je pense surtout que Lena doute d'elle même, elle doute de la personne qu'elle est entrain de devenir. Et c'est la noirceur qu'elle sens bien présente en elle qui lui fait peur. Elle veut juste protéger Kara de la personne qu'elle pourrait devenir. Pour la fuite de Lena après le premier baiser de Kara (j'ai bien aimé ton "joie-peur-joie") je dirais qu'il était nécessaire que Lena prenne ce recul. Qu'elle s'éloigne pour réaliser, pour comprendre et pour que son retour soit véritablement son choix. Si elle revient vers Kara je voulais que cela soit enfin une réelle volonté de sa part. Cela n'aurait pas été logique que Lena accepte tout de suite. Je rappel qu'elle découvre peu à peu les sentiments de Kara jusqu'ici elle n'en avait pas réellement pris conscience. Et en plus de ça Lena est vulnérable, fragile donc psychologiquement elle n'appréhende pas les choses de la même façon. La dernière fois nous avons parlé d'Alex, là je pense que tu as enfin les réponses quant à sa réaction. J'ai trouvé qu'il était temps que Kara lui avoue les choses. C'était le bon moment. Le chapitre 14 est aussi un de mes préférés ;)

 **Iv68** Grazie mólto per il review ;) Je ne parle pas italien mais Google trad est mon ami ;)

 **LA Adeline B** Cool j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt :)

 **DroDroV** Ah ah je suis contente si j'ai réussi à te surprendre. Il est certain que la révélation du secret de Kara s'annonce compliquée. Et effectivement la confiance est primordiale.

 **Tim kom Trikru** Chaque fois que j'écris ton pseudo j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans mes anciennes FF. J'adore :) Pourquoi pensais-tu que cela allait mal se passer?

 **Toup** Hourra ta dernière review n'a pas fait bugger le site lol

 **Merci à tous à bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	16. Révélation

**Chapitre 16 Révélation**

 _Lendemain matin._

Il y a des jours où on n'a pas envie de se lever. Pour Kara cela commençait à devenir une habitude. Toute la nuit elle avait ressassé le fiasco qu'avait été sa soirée avec Lena. Elle se sentait minable. Elle se détestait d'avoir déçue son amie. Lena avait fait un pas vers elle et non des moindres. Et Kara avait anéanti ses espoirs en un instant. Etre Supergirl ne lui semblait plus aussi super qu'avant. Ce fardeau l'empêchait de vivre pleinement son humanité, ce secret la privait de vivre pleinement ses sentiments sans compter que tout cela détruisait la personne qu'elle aimait. C'est un coup de téléphone qui obligea la jeune femme à émerger. Alex voulait la voir au DEO et cela était urgent. Kara noierait son chagrin plus tard, Supergirl devait refaire surface.

Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans le centre de commandement, toute l'équipe était déjà réunie. A l'expression grave de sa sœur Alex Danvers devina que quelque chose n'allait pas mais l'heure était au briefing le reste attendrait.

« Winn a réussi à craquer les données de Liliane Luthor. » Lui annonça sa sœur sans perdre de temps.

« Liliane Luthor avait un contact, qu'elle appelait très régulièrement pendant son séjour à National City. » Annonça l'informaticien.

« Probablement son complice. » Expliqua J'onn.

Kara retint son souffle, la journée ne pouvait pas aller plus mal. Cependant, elle pensa que traquer un méchant aurait au moins le mérite de la défouler.

« Il semblerait que notre première intuition ait été la bonne. Liliane Luthor collaborait avec Morgan Edge. » Annonça Winn.

Le regard de Supergirl s'illumina. Enfin, elle avait une preuve de la culpabilité de l'insupportable homme d'affaire. Cette fois-ci, il n'échapperait pas à la justice.

« Je comprends mieux comment Liliane a réuni tous ces moyens en si peu de temps. Morgan lui a donné la capacité de mettre la ville à feu et à sang. » Dit Supergirl en assemblant le puzzle dans sa tête.

« Cet enfoiré était derrière tout ça depuis le début. » Lui confirma sa sœur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Pour Supergirl mettre Morgan Edge en prison allait lui remonter le moral.

« Je m'en vais de ce pas rendre une petite visite à notre cher Morgan. » Déclara Supergirl des flammes dans les yeux.

Winn sourit en imaginant la tête qu'allait faire le richissime homme d'affaire lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il était fait comme un rat. Toutes ces heures de travail à décrypter les données venaient enfin d'être récompensées.

 _Siège de Edge corporation, bureau de Morgan Edge._

Le mania de l'immobilier était seul à son bureau entrain d'étudier un contrat lorsqu'un courant d'air lui fit relever le nez de son document. Et c'est en soufflant son dépit qu'il leva les yeux vers Supergirl qui se tenait juste devant son bureau les bras croisés et le regard assassin.

« Encore vous… » Souffla-t-il.

Supergirl sourit et posa ses mains sur le bureau pour se pencher vers lui en le regardant bien au fond des yeux.

« C'est terminé Morgan. »

L'homme souffla un rire sarcastique.

« De quoi parlez-vous encore ? »

« Je parle du fait que ce soir vous allez dormir en prison. Et je suis venue personnellement vous livrer à la police. Je ne voulais pas me priver de ce plaisir. Vous êtes finis. »

L'homme s'adossa à son fauteuil, amusé par cette déclaration.

« Et pour quel motif ? »

« J'ai la preuve que vous avez travaillé avec Liliane Luthor. »

Edge grimaça prenant un air faussement dépité.

« Pris la main dans le sac ! » S'exclama-t-il en écartant les mains.

Supergirl se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. L'attitude de l'homme lui parut étrange pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire coincer.

« Éclairez-moi Morgan. Je pensais que vous détestiez les Luthors. Qu'est-ce que Liliane vous a promis pour que vous participiez à sa petite vendetta ? »

« Liliane était une femme très persuasive… Je la regrette. On dira ce qu'on voudra c'était une femme de grande qualité. Elle m'a fait une proposition que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Elle m'a garanti qu'elle tiendrait Lena éloignée de mes affaires et elle me servait par la même occasion votre tête sur un plateau. Qui aurait refusé ? »

« Vous me dégoûtez Edge. »

« Cela aurait pu fonctionner. Mais, voilà qui s'attendait à ce que Liliane soit exécutée par sa propre fille ? Certainement pas cette pauvre Liliane…Arf quand j'y pense je me dis que c'est beau, un véritable drame Shakespearien. »

« Mais au final je n'ai pas vraiment perdu… Certes vous êtes là à me casser les pieds dans mon bureau mais Lena elle… Disons qu'elle a détourné son regard de moi. J'ai même entendu dire qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la ville. Ce qui fait mon affaire. »

Supergirl avait soudain envie de se servir de ses poings mais elle ne devait pas céder à sa colère aussi elle laissa parler l'ignoble personnage qui se réjouissait du malheur de son amie.

« J'ai fourni tout ce dont Liliane avait besoin pour réaliser son plan. » Avoua Morgan sur un ton décontracté.

 _« Pourquoi avoue-t-il si facilement ? »_

« Vous direz ça devant le juge, mais je ne pense pas que cela suffira à alléger votre peine. » Rétorqua Supergirl.

Morgan les yeux fous éclata de rire.

« Je n'irais pas devant le juge ! » S'exclama-t-il en levant les mains.

Supergirl effarée releva le sourcil. Elle le prenait pour un malade mental.

« Je n'irais pas devant le juge parce que vous ne me dénoncerez pas. » Affirma-t-il.

« Ah non ? Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? » L'interrogea Supergirl curieuse d'entendre la nouvelle aberration qui allait sortir de la bouche de l'homme d'affaire.

Morgan sourit avant de se lever de son siège pour aller se servir à boire. Il comptait bien savourer ce moment. Il prit tout son temps pour verser l'alcool dans son verre puis il se tourna vers Supergirl.

« Vous allez garder toute cette affaire sous silence… Miss Danvers. »

Le cœur de Kara manqua un battement, elle dévisagea le PDG qui jubilait de lire dans son regard toute son angoisse. Elle était stupéfaite.

« …Que…De quoi parlez-vous ? » Bafouilla Supergirl.

« Allons allons Kara, ne vous fatiguez pas à mentir. Cela est inutile. Je sais tout. Qui aurait pensé que cette irritante petite journaliste ne faisait qu'une avec la femme à la cape ? »

La panique s'empara de Kara mais face à Morgan Edge elle ne pouvait pas flancher. A aucun moment elle devait laisser entrevoir la terreur que cette révélation suscitait chez elle.

« Vous devez me demander comment j'ai obtenu cette information ? »

 _« Liliane Luthor. »_ Pensa Supergirl en préférant garder le silence.

« Lorsque Liliane est venue me proposer ce marché, je l'ai interrogé sur ses motivations. Et une chose m'a marqué. Elle disait vouloir récupérer sa fille pour qu'enfin Lena se révèle être l'héritière prodigue des Luthor. Et visiblement d'après notre chère Liliane ce qui bridait sa fille était son entourage… Supergirl... »

« Au cours de nos nombreux échanges elle a plusieurs fois répété que le jour où Lena ouvrirait les yeux elle serait libérée, une libération destructrice. Cela m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, Liliane détenait un secret. Un secret capable d'anéantir suffisamment vos rapports avec sa fille pour la conduire à embrasser le côté sombre de sa filiation. Mais, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Après l'annonce de la mort de Liliane Luthor, un homme de Cadmus est venu me rendre visite. Il m'a confié un disque qui était accompagné d'une lettre écrite de la main de Liliane. Dans ce courrier posthume, Liliane m'expliquait que je détenais la réponse à mes questions et son ultime vengeance. La clé de sa victoire se trouvait sur cette vidéo. Elle précisait que l'électrochoc ne serait que plus fort si Lena venait à découvrir les choses par elle-même aussi elle me demandait d'attendre et de ne rien divulguer… »

« Liliane était une femme patiente. Mais, la patience n'est pas mon fort… Cependant, j'étais prêt à honorer cette dernière volonté puisque vous n'étiez pas remonté jusqu'à moi… Désormais, sachez que je n'aurai pas de scrupule et que je n'hésiterai pas à vous dénoncer si vous me livrez à la police. Je peux anéantir votre vie Kara Danvers, il me suffit de faire parvenir cette vidéo à la presse… Mieux encore à votre meilleure amie Lena Luthor. Nul doute que cela la détruira… Et je m'en réjouis d'avance. »

« Oubliez-moi et je laisserai les choses suivre leur cours. Peut-être que Lena ne se rendra jamais compte de rien… Vous voilà face à un choix Supergirl. Etes-vous prête à infliger le coup de grâce à votre amie ?»

Supergirl avait la gorge nouée. C'était une catastrophe. Le pire mécréant de National City détenait entre ses mains une arme capable de l'anéantir. Si son secret était révélé au grand jour Kara Danvers disparaitrait pour toujours. Elle serait contrainte de n'être plus que Supergirl. Et ce qui lui faisait encore bien plus peur c'était que Lena n'apprenne la vérité à son sujet. Qu'elle découvre ce mensonge qu'elle lui avait dissimulé pendant si longtemps.

« Alors Supergirl ? Est-ce que vous me livrez à la police et dans ce cas Lena recevra la vidéo ? Ou vous me laissez libre et n'interférez plus dans mes affaires et je garde votre petit secret pour moi. »

« Qui a-t-il sur cet enregistrement ? »

Morgan eût un rictus amusé, il tourna son portable vers Supergirl et lança le fichier.

Il s'agissait d'une vidéo de son appartement filmée depuis un immeuble voisin. Liliane l'avait faite surveiller. On y voyait Kara se déplacer à toute vitesse, puis on voyait un flou sortir par une fenêtre. La minute d'après on voyait très clairement Supergirl dans l'appartement, sur un plan suivant Kara discutait avec sa sœur et la seconde d'après Supergirl sortait par une fenêtre. Le plan étant zoomé à l'extrême l'image n'était pas très nette mais cela serait suffisant pour convaincre Lena.

Supergirl était acculée. Soit elle laissait ce criminel en liberté soit elle perdait sa couverture. Sa vie était entrain de s'effondrer sous ses yeux.

« Vous êtes un enfoiré ! » Grogna-t-elle les dents serrées.

« Je n'y suis pour rien, il s'agit là du cadeau d'adieu de Liliane Luthor. Elle avait tout prévu si son plan venait à échouer. Sacrée bonne femme ! » S'exclama-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas manquer à votre parole ? » Lui demanda Supergirl avec un regard haineux.

« C'est ça qui est amusant Kara ! Rien, absolument rien ! Qui tombe de l'immeuble maintenant ? » Dit-il des étincelles dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas terminé Morgan. » Grogna Supergirl en tapant son poing sur la table.

« Vous avez perdu et je sors vainqueur. Maintenant sortez de mon bureau. » Répondit l'homme en lui désignant la porte.

Supergirl serra la mâchoire, elle hésita un instant puis tourna les talons.

 _Quelques instants plus tard, DEO._

Alex Danvers la main posée sur son front tournait et virait dans la salle de briefing. Kara quant à elle avait la mine défaite.

« Quel salopard ! » S'indigna Winn.

« Tout le monde garde son calme on va trouver une solution. » Les rassura J'onn.

« On ne peut pas le laisser s'en sortir ! On a une chance unique de le mettre une bonne fois pour toute derrière les barreaux ! » Lâcha Alex.

« Et puis quoi ? Il fait parvenir la vidéo à la presse ? » Rétorqua Winn.

« Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance, il peut lâcher cette bombe à tout moment même si nous n'agissons pas contre lui. » Affirma le chef du DEO.

« C'est évident, il te déteste et il déteste encore plus Lena ! C'est sûr qu'il va agir ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » Dit Alex en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Il faut récupérer cette vidéo. » Répondit Kara.

« Il doit en avoir des copies. » Fit remarquer Winn.

« Et même si on pirate son système informatique et qu'on arrive a effacer toutes les preuves il pourra toujours crier sur tous les toits qui je suis. Et quelqu'un finira bien par l'écouter. »Ajouta Kara.

Il y eût un moment de silence, les quatre amis se trouvaient dans une impasse. Soudain, Alex releva la tête et déclara le regard noir :

« Alors on le fait disparaitre. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » S'inquiéta Winn.

« Alex, nous ne sommes pas des criminels, on ne peut pas faire ça ! » S'insurgea Kara.

« Je ne laisserai pas cette ordure te voler ta vie ! » Rétorqua sa sœur.

J'onn sortit de sa réserve.

« Il y a un moyen. »

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers leur chef.

« Je vais informer la présidente de la situation, elle me donnera un mandat pour incarcérer Edge dans nos locaux comme nous le faisons pour les aliens. Il purgera sa peine ici. Et jamais il ne pourra révéler ton identité. Et Winn fera disparaitre la vidéo. »

« Combien de temps pour obtenir ce mandat ? » S'inquiéta Alex.

« Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir fournir toutes les preuves de sa culpabilité avant que je n'obtienne le feu vert. »

« Les bureaucrates… Cela va demander un temps dont nous ne disposons pas. Je suis persuadée que Edge sait très bien que tu n'abandonneras pas aussi facilement. » Dit l'agent Danvers à sa sœur.

« Alex, nous n'avons pas le choix. » Répondit Kara complétement abattue.

A cet instant son esprit était habité par la crainte que Lena ne découvre la vérité. Elle ne pensait qu'à cela. Ce n'était pas elle qu'elle avait envie de protéger mais bien Lena. Cette révélation risquait de briser son amie. Jamais, elle ne pourrait se remettre de cette trahison…

« J'onn occupe-toi de nous avoir ce mandat. »

« Je vais pirater Edge Corporation, et filtrer toutes les communications de Morgan Edge vers la presse. S'il envoie le moindre mail à un journal je l'intercepterai. » Affirma Winn.

« Au travail, le temps nous est compté. » Lança Alex.

Avant de quitter la pièce l'agent Danvers se tourna vers sa soeur.

« Ca va aller Kara, on va y arriver. »

Toute la détresse de Kara sortit d'un seul coup.

« Alex si Lena apprend la vérité… »

« Elle n'apprendra rien du tout. On va tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. »

« Si j'avais été honnête dès le départ, si je lui avais fait confiance jamais tout ceci ne serait arrivé. »

« Tu t'es protégée Kara, c'est une Luthor tu ne pouvais pas le lui dire. »

« J'avais tort ! On avait tous tort ! » S'écria Kara, les yeux humides.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Il faut maintenant limiter les dégâts. »

Alex posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur pour la réconforter puis quitta les lieux pour se mettre au travail. Kara désemparée resta seule face à son pire cauchemar.

 _DEO, fin d'après-midi._

J'onn entra en trombe dans le centre de commandement.

« C'est bon je l'ai ! »

« On a le mandat ? » S'empressa de demander Kara.

« On a le mandat, Alex réunis ton équipe et ramène Morgan Edge ici ! » Lui ordonna J'onn.

La jeune femme obéit.

Le chef du DEO s'approcha de son informaticien.

« Tu as trouvé des communications suspectes ? »

« Non, rien d'inhabituel. La vidéo n'a pas été envoyée à la presse. »

« Parfait, dès que Morgan sera sous les verrous, on perquisitionnera ses bureaux. »

Kara se tenait en retrait et observait tout cela sans dire le moindre mot. Elle croisait les doigts pour que le plan se déroule sans accroc.

En pénétrant dans le bureau de Morgan Edge Alex fit la déplaisante découverte de trouver le lieu complétement vide.

« Fouillez tout, remuer moi toute la tour s'il le faut, nous devons le retrouver. Confisquez le matériel. »

Alex s'approcha de la secrétaire de l'homme d'affaire.

« Où est-il ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire. » Répondit la jeune femme tremblante.

« Dans ce cas je vous arrête pour obstruction à la justice ! »

« Non ! »

« Dites-moi ce que vous savez ! » Hurla Alex.

« Monsieur Edge m'a demandé de faire préparer son jet. Mais, je ne connais pas sa destination. »

« Supergirl tu as entendu ? » Dit Alex a son oreillette.

 _« Je suis en route ! »_

Supergirl fendit le ciel de National City à la vitesse du son. Il fallait qu'elle intercepte l'appareil avant que l'homme d'affaire ne s'évade.

Au même moment, à bord de l'appareil sur la piste de décollage Morgan Edge ordonnait à son pilote de décoller au plus vite. Anxieux, il scrutait le ciel à travers le hublot de l'appareil.

L'avion prit peu à peu de la vitesse. Morgan Edge savait que son chantage ne lui avait donné qu'une petite longueur d'avance. Il connaissait l'entêtement de Supergirl, il fallait qu'il quitte la ville. Son argent et ses relations lui permettrait de reprendre le contrôle de ses affaires depuis l'étranger.

L'avion accéléra encore. Dans quelques secondes il quitterait le sol de National City. Soudain, l'homme d'affaire fût projeté en avant. L'appareil venait de se heurter à un mur stoppant net son ascension.

Supergirl relâcha le nez de l'appareil qui avait laissé des traces de pneus fumants sur le bitume de la piste. Morgan dégaina son révolver. Il titubait dans la travée en direction de la cabine lorsque la porte de l'avion fût littéralement arrachée de la carlingue.

Morgan prit Supergirl pour cible et vida son chargeur sur elle. Les balles ricochèrent sur la poitrine de la Kryptonienne comme des pop-corn.

« C'est terminé Edge ! Lâchez cette arme ! » Rugit Supergirl.

L'homme blêmit.

« Je savais que vous ne respecteriez pas notre entente ! »

« Il n'y a jamais eu d'entente Morgan. Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait ! »

« Dans ce cas ! » Morgan brandit son téléphone portable.

« J'appuie sur ce bouton et toutes les rédactions de National City recevront cette vidéo. »

« Faites donc ! » Dit Supergirl en souriant.

Edge appuya sur le bouton d'envoi mais seul un message d'erreur s'afficha sur l'écran.

« Non ! » S'exclama l'homme en répétant l'opération sans succès.

« On a piraté vos données. Personne ne recevra cette vidéo. » L'informa Supergirl.

De rage l'homme d'affaire pulvérisa son téléphone contre le hublot.

Il n'eût pas le temps de faire un geste de plus que le poing de Supergirl s'abattit sur son menton le mettant KO.

 _Deux heures plus tard, DEO._

Morgan Edge avait repris conscience dans sa nouvelle demeure. Une cellule haute sécurité du DEO.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici ! » Cria l'homme en tapant contre la vitre de sa cellule sans fenêtre.

« Vous êtes à votre place ici. » Rétorqua l'agent Danvers qui se tenait les bras croisés en compagnie de sa sœur de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« J'ai droit à un procès ! »

« Vous avez déjà été jugé, j'ai ici le verdict d'un juge fédéral. » Rétorqua Alex en collant le document sous les yeux injectés de sang du condamné.

« Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » Rugit l'homme.

« Vous devriez vous reposer Morgan vous n'avez pas bonne mine. » Le nargua Supergirl.

« Vous ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas prêt de sortir d'ici Morgan. » Ajouta-t-elle satisfaite.

Le mania de l'immobilier la dévisagea, son regard était dément, il était plein de haine.

« Vous le regretterez ! »

Alex s'esclaffa avant de lui adresser un regard dédaigneux puis de quitter les lieux.

Supergirl s'apprêtait à lui emboiter le pas lorsque Morgan posa sa main contre la vitre.

Kara fît volte-face et s'approcha au plus près de la cellule pour fixer l'homme droit dans les yeux.

« Vous avez peut être gagné une bataille mais vous n'avez pas gagné la guerre… Tout cela n'est pas terminé… »

« A vous voir enfermé ici je me dis que cette guerre est belle est bien terminée. » Rétorqua Kara satisfaite.

Morgan se mit à rire laissant Supergirl perplexe. Il rit si fort qu'il se cambra en deux.

 _« Voilà qu'il perd la tête. »_ Pensa Kara.

L'homme s'arrêta de rire et son visage prit une expression à faire froid dans le dos.

« A l'heure où je vous parle… Je ne suis plus le seul à connaitre la vérité à votre sujet. »

« Nous avons intercepté la vidéo Morgan. »

L'homme sourit.

« Rien ne vaut un bon vieux coursier… Croyez-vous que j'allais me priver de porter l'estocade finale à cette chère Lena ? »

Kara se figea d'effroi.

Edge se rapprocha de la vitre et murmura.

« J'avais dit que je la détruirai et maintenant Kara si vous pensiez que Liliane Luthor était un monstre attendez de vous confronter à sa fille… »

Kara déglutit puis tourna les talons à toute allure avec dans son dos les cris de Morgan Edge.

« Vous pouvez courir ! C'est déjà trop tard ! »

« Morgan Edge gagne toujours ! »

Supergirl dévala le couloir, elle ne voyait plus personne autour d'elle, elle n'entendait même pas Alex qui lui demandait où elle courrait comme ça. Une seule chose occupait son esprit… Lena.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se rende au plus vite au siège de LCorp. Peut-être que Lena n'avait pas encore vu la vidéo. Peut-être qu'avec les préparatifs de son départ la jeune PDG n'avait pas mis les pieds au bureau aujourd'hui ? Supergirl devait croire qu'elle avait encore une chance d'éviter la catastrophe sans quoi elle se serait effondrée. Jamais, elle n'avait volé plus vite que ce soir-là dans le ciel de National City. Une fois au-dessus de la tour de LCorp, elle trembla en découvrant que le bureau de Lena était éclairé et que la silhouette de son amie était assise à son bureau.

 _« Bon sang ! »_

Supergirl ne pouvait pas voler à travers cette fenêtre, Lena lui avait interdit de s'approcher d'elle. Comment justifier qu'elle fasse une subite apparition dans son bureau ? Non, c'était maintenant à Kara de faire face à la tempête. Elle seule pouvait entrer sans éveiller les soupçons de Lena. Si son amie n'avait pas encore découvert la vérité elle pouvait trouver le moyen d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est bien Kara qui monta dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Les locaux étaient déserts, l'assistante de Lena était rentrée chez elle. Kara s'approcha de la porte de la PDG et tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Kara inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et tapa à la porte.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda Lena.

Kara préféra répondre à cette question en ouvrant immédiatement la porte.

Lena était assise à son bureau face à son ordinateur. Elle releva la tête dans la direction de la jeune femme et son visage se figea. Kara se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'alarmer après leur conversation de la veille il était normal que son amie ne soit pas très chaleureuse pour l'accueillir.

« Bonsoir Lena. » Dit simplement Kara en refermant la porte.

A mesure qu'elle avançait vers le bureau, Kara perdit de son assurance. Elle s'aperçut que ce regard émeraude qu'elle aimait tellement avait disparu, l'expression de son amie était froide, glaciale même. Lena ne prononça pas le moindre mot. En un instant, Kara balaya les lieux du regard, sur le coin du bureau elle remarqua une enveloppe ouverte.

 _« Du calme Kara, ça peut être n'importe quoi. Pas de panique. Sois naturelle.»_

« Lena je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. » Lui dit Kara.

Lena se redressa sur son siège en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler Kara ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton grave.

Lena était distante. Quoi de plus normal après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Et bien… Je voulais qu'on parle d'hier soir. Je crois que tu as mal compris ma réponse. »

« Vraiment ? Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me parler d'hier soir ? » Lui demanda Lena les lèvres pincées.

« Oui. Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé. » Dit Kara en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Lena déglutit, elle avait du mal à regarder Kara dans les yeux. Supergirl en profita pour à nouveau balayer la pièce du regard en espérant trouver ce qu'elle était venue chercher mais ceci sans résultat.

« Lena je sais que mon refus de partir avec toi t'a heurté. Mais il faut que tu saches que je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit ce weekend. Absolument tout. »

Lena fronça les sourcils, visiblement ces paroles étaient dures à entendre encore plus à croire. La PDG resta silencieuse un instant, elle paraissait hésiter. Puis, elle finit par se lever pour faire face à son amie.

« Tu étais sincère ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je tiens à toi Lena. » Lâcha Kara soulagée d'avoir la possibilité de s'expliquer auprès de la jeune femme.

Appelée par son cœur, Kara saisit les mains de Lena. Ce simple contacte la bouleversa. Kara chercha ses mots un instant puis plongea son regard dans celui de Lena. Elle avait une chance inespérée de rattraper la situation. Lena semblait être prête à l'écouter, il fallait qu'elle en profite.

« J'ai l'impression d'être en dessous de tout avec toi. Et je sais que mon comportement ne fait rien pour te rassurer mais il faut absolument que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Ce que tu ressens pour moi… » Répéta Lena.

Kara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Ce que j'éprouve pour toi est tellement profond, tellement vrai que je ne veux pas que tu en doutes une seule seconde. »

« Tu parles de notre amitié. »

« Non je ne parle pas de notre amitié. »

Lena fronça les sourcils et dévisagea la jeune femme avec encore plus d'insistance.

« Ce que j'éprouve pour toi n'est pas de l'amitié Lena. Je pensais que tu avais compris. L'autre soir sous la véranda je t'ais dit quelque chose… »

Lena savait exactement à quoi Kara faisait allusion mais, elle avait besoin de le lui entendre dire. Il fallait qu'elle le lui exprime clairement droit dans les yeux. Kara comprit qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête comme elle l'avait été dans cette maison au bord du lac.

« Lena je suis amoureuse de toi. » Lui dit-elle dans un murmure, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Lena en eût le souffle coupé. Kara posa une main sur sa joue. Le bleu retrouva le vert…

« Je t'aime Lena. Je t'aime éperdument. » Souffla Kara tremblante d'émotion en rapprochant son visage de celui de Lena. A cet instant, le monde disparut. Kara était incapable de résister à l'appel de son cœur. Elle devait à nouveau sceller cette vérité sur les lèvres de Lena. Elle était si près qu'elle pouvait en sentir la douceur. Elle l'aimait et la désirait tellement…

C'est alors que Lena se déroba en lui faisant lâcher prise. Kara resta pétrifiée face au regard noir de son amie. Jamais Lena n'avait regardé Kara de cette façon-là. Cette expression… Cette expression elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et elle était adressée à quelqu'un d'autre… Le cœur de Kara explosa dans sa poitrine en un million de bris de verre.

« Tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge. » Dit froidement Lena les yeux rougis de larme.

« Lena… »

Il y eût un bref moment de silence durant lequel Kara n'osa pas faire le moindre geste. Comme si ce moment suspendu lui paraissait irréel.

Dans le plus grand calme Lena s'approcha d'elle et elle lui demanda droit dans les yeux :

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Kara ? »

Lentement Lena ôta ses lunettes à la jeune femme.

« Ou devrais-je dire Supergirl. » Dit Lena.

Kara eût l'impression de manquer d'air, elle était figée, la gorge nouée elle était incapable de parler. Seules ses larmes montaient à ses yeux.

« Je vois enfin qui tu es. » Lâcha Lena avec mépris.

« Lena…Laisse-moi t'expliquer… » Balbutia Kara.

De rage Lena jeta les lunettes de la jeune femme contre le sol.

« Assez de mensonge ! » Hurla la brune.

Elle se tourna vers son bureau et d'un geste fit pivoter l'écran de son ordinateur en direction de Supergirl.

« Je sais tout ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » S'écria Lena en lançant la vidéo.

Kara ferma les yeux elle se sentait incapable de regarder, incapable de faire face à la colère sourde de la jeune femme. Son lourd secret venait d'être révélé au grand jour et elle savait que cela sonnait le glas de leur amitié. Elle avait brisé la confiance de Lena et cela serait dévastateur pour leur relation. Tout était terminé, jamais elle ne pourrait revenir de ça.

« Je me demandais jusqu'où tu pourrais pousser le vice ! Quel genre de personne ferait une chose pareille ? » S'écria Lena ivre de rage. Elle était submergée par ses émotions. La seule personne en qui elle avait confiance s'avérait être la même qui lui avait causé les pires tourments. De l'amour à la haine, Lena venait de basculer.

« Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Tout ce temps depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées tu t'es jouée de moi. »

Kara était littéralement sous le choc, elle était dans les cordes complétement sonnée. Les paroles de Lena grondaient dans sa tête comme le tonnerre lui donnant le tournis. Kara ressentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. A cet instant elle se sentit mourir.

« Ma mère avait raison ! Comme Superman a trompé Lex, tu m'as trompé moi ! Tu as joué un jeu pour me manipuler, tu as prétendu être mon amie pour te rapprocher de moi. Et aujourd'hui tu prétends m'aimer ? »

« Lena j'ai fait une erreur ! J'aurais dû te le dire, j'aurais dû te l'avouer plus tôt. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité le faire. Si tu savais comme j'espérais être capable de te le dire. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? » Dit Lena la voix tremblante.

Kara tenta de s'approcher pour poser la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme mais elle se recula en levant les mains devant elle, lui défendant de l'approcher. Hors de question qu'elle ne pose un doigt sur elle. Même croiser son regard lui semblait impossible tant il déclenchait en elle un profond dégoût.

« J'avais confiance en toi. » Souffla-t-elle anéantie.

« Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pourra effacer ce que j'ai fait. Mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Jamais. » Dit Kara en larme.

Lena releva la tête vers elle.

« Tu n'as rien dit parce que je suis une Luthor n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu cela n'était pas suffisant pour toi pour mériter ta confiance ? »

Kara baissa les yeux, Lena disait vrai, au départ elle n'avait pas eu confiance en elle. C'était l'entière vérité. Elle avait cédé aux préjugés et n'avait jamais rectifié le tir. Par méfiance d'abord puis ensuite par égoïsme, garder Lena dans l'ignorance lui permettait d'être Kara et seulement Kara.

« Tu te méfiais de moi à cause d'un simple nom de famille… Jamais je n'aurais trahi ton secret. »

« Je sais cela… »

« Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. » Dit Lena en se détournant d'elle.

Non cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi ! Kara ne pouvait pas accepter cela une seconde fois. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Cette fois-ci il fallait qu'elle s'y oppose. Envahie par ses émotions, sa peur incontrôlable de perdre Lena définitivement la poussa à saisir la jeune femme pour l'obliger à l'écouter. Mais dans son état Supergirl n'était plus capable de mesurer la portée de ses gestes. Sans même y réfléchir elle s'avança vers la jeune femme pour la rattraper et empoigna son bras si fort que Lena poussa un gémissement de douleur. Réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas maitrisé sa force Kara la relâcha immédiatement en s'excusant.

« Pardon ! Pardon je ne voulais pas. »

Lena saisit son bras engourdi et son regard laissa entrevoir un sentiment nouveau. La peur… Pour la première fois Lena avait peur de Supergirl.

« Lena je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Je t'en prie il faut que tu m'écoutes. »

« Pour que tu puisses encore me mentir ? Non certainement pas, tu ne vaux pas plus que ma mère ! Je te déteste… »

« Tout était vrai Lena, tout ce que je t'ai dit, tout absolument tout je pensais chaque mot. » Tenta de dire Kara avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Sors d'ici… » Murmura Lena comme une supplication.

Kara leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait que la jeune femme ne l'écouterait plus. C'était terminé, elle avait définitivement perdu toute crédibilité. La confiance s'était envolée et tout était de sa faute.

La voix de Liliane Luthor retentit dans l'esprit de Supergirl. Elle lui avait annoncé ce désastre, elle lui avait dit que lorsque sa fille apprendrait la vérité elle la détesterait pour ça. Liliane avait gagné, elle avait finalement réussi à les séparer.

Meurtrie Kara se volatilisa en un courant d'air. Lena se laissa tomber sur le sol en pleur à quelques mètres des lunettes brisées de Kara. La seule lumière de sa vie venait de disparaitre, il ne restait plus que les ombres…

 _Quelques instants plus tard, DEO._

Supergirl entra en trombe dans le quartier général.

« Kara je te pensais rentrée chez toi ? » Lui dit sa sœur.

Supergirl ne répondit pas, elle était dans un tel état de rage qu'elle passa à côté de sa sœur sans même un regard. Elle prit la direction des cellules les poings serrés avec Alex sur les talons.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Morgan Edge, elle sentit la haine s'emparer d'elle. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« A voir votre tête, je suppose que ma chère Lena a reçu mon petit cadeau. » Dit l'homme avec un sourire provocateur.

« Quoi ? De quoi parle-t-il Kara ? » S'exclama Alex.

Kara pulvérisa la vitre de la cellule et empoigna l'homme d'affaire par le col de sa veste pour le soulever du sol et le plaquer contre le mur.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous fassiez ça ! » Hurla Kara.

« Kara lâche le ! » Cria sa sœur.

Morgan se mit a ricaner, il se réjouissait d'avoir poussé à bout la jeune femme. Il se délectait de sa colère, il avait réussi à se venger.

« Vous pensez que je n'en suis pas capable n'est-ce pas ? » Cria Supergirl en le frappant à nouveau contre le mur.

Sous la pression exercée sur son corps Morgan perdit son sourire.

« Kara ça suffit ! » Ordonna Alex qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui était entrain de se passer.

« Il mérite de mourir ! » Dit froidement Kara en posant sa main sur le cou de l'homme d'affaire qui se mit à suffoquer.

« Kara ! » Hurla Alex en se précipitant sur sa sœur pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise.

Mais, rien à faire Supergirl ne semblait même pas prêter attention aux tentatives désespérée d'Alex pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Kara accentua son emprise au fur et à mesure, si bien que le teint de Morgan Edge vira au rouge les yeux révulsés tentant par tous les moyens de se défaire de l'emprise de Supergirl. La jeune femme voulait le voir souffrir, elle voulait qu'il ressente toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

« Kara ! Je t'en prie lâche-le ! » La supplia Alex en tirant de toutes ses forces sur les bras de sa sœur.

« Il mérite de mourir. » Répéta Kara sans lâcher une seule seconde l'homme de son emprise meurtrière.

Sentant qu'elle serait incapable seule de faire céder Supergirl, Alex actionna le système d'alarme. Une sirène retentit.

Morgan Edge était à bout de souffle, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Kara se délecta de lire la terreur dans son regard.

« Kara ne fais pas ça ! Quoiqu'il se soit passé, ce n'est pas la solution. Je t'en supplie lâche le. »

Les doigts crispés autour de la gorge de l'homme d'affaire Kara serra les dents. Elle avait tellement de haine envers lui. Elle aurait pu le tuer d'une pression des doigts, il avait anéanti ses espoirs, il avait détruit la femme qu'elle aimait. Pendant, un instant elle se sentit capable de commettre un meurtre. Soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Jamais, elle ne reviendrait de ça. Agir de la sorte donnerait raison à ce criminel… Quelqu'un devait montrer à l'humanité que la force ne faisait pas les êtres d'exceptions. Que la vengeance n'était pas la solution, il y avait une autre voie. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas envoyé sur terre pour céder aux mêmes pulsions qui rongeaient le cœur des hommes. Alors que les soldats du DEO déboulaient dans le couloir. Kara projeta Morgan Edge sur le sol. L'homme cracha ses poumons tandis qu'Alex fit signe à ses hommes de ne pas bouger avant de saisir sa sœur par les épaules. Kara avait l'air complétement perdue, Alex la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

« Ca va aller Kara… »

« Non… C'est fini… Je l'ai perdu…» Sanglota Kara.

* * *

 **Ce numéro 16 est un chapitre majeur**

 **La vérité a enfin éclaté au grand jour...**

 **Kara aurait dû tout avouer mais Morgan ne lui en a pas laissé le temps**

 **Morgan Edge et Liliane Luthor ont finalement obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient**

 **Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant...**

 **Je sais, je sais, tout ça est difficile et j'imagine la déception de certains d'entre vous.**

 ** **Il va encore se passer beaucoup de choses dans les prochains chapitres...****

 ** **des nouveaux personnages, des nouveaux lieux, de nouvelles aventures, je vous assure que le voyage est loin d'être terminé ;)****

 ** **Prochaine publication début de semaine prochaine****

* * *

 ** **Skippy1701**** Je sais ;) et c'est loin d'être terminé.

 **Erec** J'adore tes suppositions :) c'est cool de voir l'intérêt que suscite cette FF et je t'en remercie. Il y a forcément des choses évidentes quant à la suite. Mais bien sûr je ne dévoilerai rien cependant à la lecture de ce que tu imagines je peux déjà te dire que tu vas avoir des surprises. Il y aura des personnages de la série que l'on a pas encore vu, je ne dirais pas lesquels. Mais là encore vous pouvez faire des suppositions. Il y aura aussi de nouveaux personnages. En ce qui concerne Sam au vu de la chronologie et des événements non je peux affirmer dès maintenant qu'elle n'apparaitra pas dans la FF. A bientôt :)

 **DroDroV** Tu as raison le chapitre précédent s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Ce secret entre elles n'était pas compatible avec leur relation. Et oui effectivement comme on vient de le voir dans ce nouveau chapitre tout est extrêmement compliqué. Trop peut être :) A bientôt

 **Serieslover44** Je me doute que ce chapitre 16 t'aura un peu désappointé. Et je suis curieuse d'avoir ton ressenti sur les derniers événements. Comme je le disais la route est longue et il va se passer beaucoup de chose. Quant à Lena et Kara il fallait que la vérité éclate. Maintenant que cela est fait on va voir comment les personnages évoluent et quel chemin ils vont emprunter. A très bientôt :)

 ** GeekGirlG **Ravie de te retrouver. La lecture de ton message m'a faite sourire, j'aime ton optimisme :) Et oui il va y avoir des rebondissements, j'adore les rebondissements ! Après je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit toujours au goût de tout le monde lol mais il faut s'amuser avec ses personnages et les pousser dans leurs retranchements quels qu'ils soient. Donc affaire à suivre. En tout cas merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire :) A bientôt


	17. Ain't no sunshine

**Chapitre 17 « Ain't no sunshine »**

 _Six mois plus tard, CatCo._

Depuis la triste soirée de la révélation du secret de Kara, plus rien n'avait été comme avant. Dès le lendemain la journaliste avait tenté de revoir son amie, mais Lena avait quitté National City. Désemparée Kara avait tenté par tous les moyens de joindre la jeune femme, mais tous ses messages, tous ses appels, tous ses mails étaient restés lettre morte. La Kryptonienne fût même étonnée de ne pas recevoir de lettre de licenciement de la part de sa patronne qui avait juste choisi de disparaitre. Depuis, les jours s'enchainaient inlassablement, et tous se ressemblaient. Quelque chose était brisé chez Kara et quoique fassent ses amis pour tenter de lui remonter le moral rien n'y faisait. Rien ne pouvait combler le vide laissé par Lena dans le cœur de Kara…

Aucun mot ne pouvait lui ôter ce profond sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étranglait. Il n'y avait pas de geste capable d'apaiser sa peine. Au départ Kara s'était murée dans le silence et la solitude puis très vite la jeune femme s'était plongée à corps perdu dans son double emploi. Plus, rien désormais ne pouvait la détourner de sa mission. Comme si Supergirl avait besoin de racheter le mal qu'elle avait fait subir à sa meilleure amie elle s'employait chaque jour à remplir au mieux sa tâche en protégeant la ville nuit et jour. Un rythme effréné qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter son entourage. Mais malgré les incessantes demandes de sa sœur pour que Kara lève le pied, la kryptonienne n'entendait pas s'accorder le moindre repos. Elle avait besoin de ça, elle avait besoin d'agir pour ne plus penser, pour ne plus souffrir de cette absence qui l'anéantissait totalement.

Régulièrement Kara demandait à James s'il avait des nouvelles de leur patronne et obtenait toujours la même réponse.

 _« L'assistante de Lena m'a communiqué ses directives. »_

Même le rédacteur en chef n'avait plus aucun lien direct avec Lena Luthor. Lena gérait ses affaires via des intermédiaires et personne ne savait réellement où se trouvait la jeune femme ni si elle reviendrait un jour. Au fil du temps Kara s'était résignée, elle avait cessé d'aller au siège de LCorp pour questionner les collaborateurs de Lena à son sujet. Elle avait cessé de l'appeler. Il lui fallait se faire une raison Lena avait coupé les ponts et ne la voulait plus dans sa vie. Malgré le mal que cela lui faisait de l'admettre, elle comprenait sa décision. Lena aurait pu réagir autrement, elle aurait pu choisir de se venger en dévoilant son identité à la presse, en la privant de son poste de journaliste au sein de son journal. Mais elle n'en avait rien fait, elle était simplement partie sans se retourner. Désormais, le seul souhait de Kara était que Lena trouve la paix où qu'elle se trouve.

« Kara tu as terminé ? » Lui demanda James en se penchant au-dessus d'elle.

« Oui c'est bon j'ai fini. » Répondit la jeune femme.

« Bien envois ça tout de suite au service d'édition. »

Kara acquiesça en souriant. Qu'il était dur de faire semblant que tout allait bien…

A 18h30 en sortant du journal Kara rejoignit sa sœur au bar. Alex l'attendait sur une banquette et elle n'était pas seule… Maggie était là aussi un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

« Salut les filles. » Dit Kara en prenant place en face du couple.

Maggie et Alex s'étaient finalement retrouvées. Cette séparation leur avait permis de comprendre qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre et qu'il était possible de faire des compromis pour ne pas vivre malheureuse l'une sans l'autre. Maggie avait revu sa position quant à la possibilité d'avoir des enfants un jour, elle avait juste demandé à sa compagne de lui laisser du temps. Alex éperdument amoureuse avait accepté et depuis elles vivaient leur amour comme au premier jour. Kara se réjouissait de voir à nouveau sa sœur heureuse. C'était une évidence, Alex avait trouvé son âme sœur en la personne de Maggie et rien ne pouvait plus réchauffer le cœur meurtri de Kara.

« Alors cette journée ? » Lui demanda sa sœur en faisant tournoyer sa pinte de bière entre ses doigts.

Kara soupira.

« La routine. »

« Et vous ? Les préparatifs pour le mariage avancent ? »

« Le traiteur est choisi, les musiciens sont réservés. Et aujourd'hui on a terminé les faire-part. » Répondit Maggie en passant son bras derrière les épaules de sa fiancée.

« Super ! » S'exclama Kara.

Alex ne manqua pas l'expression triste sur le visage de sa sœur. Mais, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire temps que Kara n'aurait pas elle-même décidé que la période de deuil était passée. Bien que cela ait pris du temps avec Mon El, peu à peu Kara avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre mais là c'était différent. Kara ne s'en remettait pas et ne semblait pas résolue à s'en remettre.

« Tu reçois toujours ces bouquets de rose de ton admirateur ? » Tenta de la questionner sa future belle-sœur pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Kara roula des yeux.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! Il continu ! J'ai eu beau lui dire cents fois que je ne sortirai pas avec lui il fait la sourde oreille ! » Râla Kara.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne lui laisserais pas une chance Kara ? Je veux dire pour qu'un homme s'accroche comme ça pendant des mois c'est qu'il t'aime vraiment bien.» Osa lui demander Alex en s'apprêtant à subir les foudres de sa sœur.

« Ou que c'est un psychopathe. » Rétorqua Maggie en faisant les gros yeux à sa compagne comme pour l'inciter à ne pas se mêler de ça.

Kara fronça les sourcils avec un air écœuré.

« Sortir avec Allan Shepard ? Sortir avec ce play-boy qui ne sait pas s'arrêter ? »

« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas celui que tu penses… Laisse-lui une chance qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? »

« Mon temps. » Rétorqua Kara.

« Tu sais parfois profiter d'un bon resto et être traitée comme une reine peut être plaisant. Ça te sortira un peu. Et s'il est insupportable tu lui feras clairement comprendre le message une bonne fois pour toute pour qu'il cesse d'envahir ton appartement avec ses bouquets. »

« Elle marque un point. » Lui concéda Maggie.

Kara soupira de dépit.

« …Oui remarque cela serait un bon moyen l'envoyer balader. » Admit-elle.

« Exactement ! Accepte son invitation, il va vite comprendre que c'est peine perdue. Et après il te fichera la paix. » Répondit sa sœur.

Kara savait qu'elle devait aller de l'avant. Il fallait qu'elle accepte de se montrer plus ouverte. Sortir d'avantage en dehors de son cercle d'amis ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Mais, si le principe d'accepter une invitation lui paraissait être faisable elle n'avait en revanche aucune intention de céder aux charmes de ce beau parleur. La seule chose qui l'enthousiasmait était l'opportunité de faire cesser les exaspérantes sollicitations de la part du trader. Et peut-être que de sortir un peu lui redonnerait un peu le goût de vivre. Avec les échecs répétés de sa vie amoureuse Kara était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas douée pour cela. Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle apprenne à être plus futile, plus spontanée, moins romantique…

Etre Supergirl la privait d'une véritable relation amoureuse. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne devait plus avoir une vie de femme. Il était temps d'agir en célibataire et d'avoir un comportement plus détaché. Les histoires d'amour de conte de fée lui étaient inaccessibles, mais elle n'allait pas devenir une nonne pour autant. Avoir cette vision des choses n'était définitivement pas dans sa nature, mais pour avoir une chance d'oublier Lena ne serait-ce qu'un éphémère instant elle était prête à essayer de forcer sa nature. C'est ainsi que le soir suivant elle se retrouva dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville en compagnie du sosie de Ryan Phillippe.

« Ma chère Kara, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à votre coup de fil. » Dit le jeune homme en dépliant sa serviette.

« Croyez-moi Allan moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas… »

Amusé par la jeune femme, le trader souffla un rire. Kara devait bien l'admettre dans son costume impeccable, l'homme était plus que séduisant.

« Ne vous méprenez pas Allan j'ai accepté votre invitation pour que vous cessiez de m'inonder de message. »

« Kara, admettez-le il y a pire que de se sentir désirée. »

« Vous avez raison il y a pire ça, cela s'appelle le harcèlement et vous n'en êtes pas loin. »

« Et pourtant vous êtes ici ce soir. Et je vous assure que je n'ai pas d'autre intention que de vous faire passer une agréable soirée. Promis si à la fin du repas vous souhaitez ne plus jamais avoir affaire à moi je ne vous recontacterai plus. »

« Parfait. »

« Mais, je ne vous demande qu'une chose. Laissez-moi une vraie chance, pas d'apriori. »

« Je vais essayer. » Souffla Kara.

Allan commença à interroger Kara sur son travail, la jeune femme fût surprise de découvrir que le jeune homme avait réellement lu chacun de ses articles depuis leur rencontre au gala. Et lorsqu'il lui déclara apprécier ses écrits elle le crût sur parole. Au fur et à mesure du repas Kara dût admettre que les conversations étaient intéressantes et que l'homme avait bien plus d'esprit qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il semblait bien différent du soir de leur rencontre, il avait l'air plus sérieux, plus honnête, plus vrai. Le repas fila à toute allure, et Kara ne s'ennuya pas une seconde. Au moment du dessert Allan se pencha vers elle.

« Au départ j'ai eu du mal à comprendre votre refus de me revoir, après tout nous nous étions bien amusés au gala. Puis, après réflexion j'ai pensé que cela ne venait peut être pas tout à fait de vous… J'imagine qu'on vous a dit certaines choses à mon sujet. »

Kara détourna son regard, gênée. Elle avait du mal à lui confesser qu'effectivement son jugement hâtif avait peut-être était influencé par ce que lui avait révélé Lena, même si au départ elle-même l'avait jugé de façon sévère.

« Vous êtes amie avec Lena Luthor… Du coup j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas dû dresser un portrait de moi très valorisant. »

« Non… Elle n'a rien dit de particulier. » Mentit Kara.

Allan n'était pas dupe et lui sourit.

« Allons Kara pas besoin de mentir je ne me vexerai pas. J'ai la réputation d'être un homme à femme mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas être l'homme d'une seule femme. Lena et moi avons eu il est vrai une petite aventure. Et je l'aimais vraiment bien. D'ailleurs à l'époque j'avais espéré envisager quelque chose de plus sérieux avec elle, mais c'est Lena Luthor et elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille… Pour vous répéter ses propres mots lorsqu'elle m'a largué « Je ne souhaite pas m'investir émotionnellement. » Avouez que ça en refroidirai plus d'un. » Raconta le jeune homme.

« Cette femme est insaisissable. » Ajouta-t-il.

Kara n'osa pas souffler mot. Finalement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir souffert de l'ascenseur émotionnel Lena Luthor.

« Si je vous ai poursuivis avec autant d'assiduité c'est que vous me plaisez vraiment Kara. » Lui dit-il droit dans les yeux.

Kara se sentit rougir, mais cela était plus un réflexe qu'un véritable émoi.

« J'ai l'intention de gérer mes affaire depuis National City… Je vais donc m'établir définitivement en ville. Et j'espère que vous me laisserai l'occasion de vous démontrer que je suis un chic type. » Dit le jeune homme en demandant l'addition.

Kara avait le cerveau en ébullition, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Le repas avait été agréable, l'homme était bien différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé et surtout elle avait envie que le prénom de Lena disparaisse de ses pensées et pour cela elle était prête à tout.

« D'accord Allan, j'accepte de vous revoir. » Répondit-elle spontanément sans même y réfléchir.

Trois jours plus tard, Kara se rendit à un vernissage en compagnie d'Allan. L'homme se montra prévenant, il lui présenta l'artiste qui était un de ses amis et se conduisit en parfait gentleman. Le lendemain, il l'invita à boire un verre et comme les fois précédentes, le trader eût un comportement irréprochable. Kara se surprit même à prendre plaisir à chacune de ces sorties. Et c'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs jours, ils se virent à divers occasions. Avec Allan les choses étaient simples. Il était d'humeur égale, il était distrayant et prévenant. Il n'était pas dur de lire en lui, il n'était pas difficile de le comprendre et en cela il lui était agréable.

Kara était amusée par le jeune homme, parfois même elle était charmée et aucun sentiment ne venait obscurcir son jugement. Elle ne le craignait pas, elle n'avait pas peur de le perdre, elle n'avait pas peur qu'il la fasse souffrir, elle n'avait pas peur de se perdre... C'était simple et cela lui faisait du bien.

Aussi lorsqu'un soir il tenta de l'embrasser, Kara le laissa faire. Ce baiser était doux presque chaste, juste agréable. Lena ne sortit pas de ses pensées pour autant, mais son image s'estompa un bref instant. Loin de s'égarer Kara avait parfaitement conscience que plus jamais elle n'aimerait quelqu'un de la même façon qu'elle avait aimé la complexe Lena Luthor. Mais, Allan ne lui demandait pas de l'aimer. La seule présence de Kara à ses côtés le rendait heureux et si elle donnait le change sans jamais ressentir une once de ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Lena cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Ce soir-là, Kara retint l'homme contre elle et lui rendit son baiser avec envie. Elle voulait que sa peine disparaisse et Allan lui servirait de palliatif. L'homme ne bouda pas son plaisir lorsqu'elle lui proposa de monter chez elle. Si Lena avait été capable de faire la même chose avant elle, Kara se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de rougir de son comportement.

Tout ceci n'était qu'une question de plaisir entre adulte, l'amour n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. L'homme était beau, distrayant, agréable, aucune raison de se priver de passer un moment agréable avec lui. Après tout, le véritable objet de son désir s'était envolé et ne reviendrait jamais. Cette nuit-là, Kara se livra à une danse charnelle avec Allan en espérant y trouver un souffle de vie même éphémère. Très vite elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait là d'un abandon sans âme. Malgré tout elle y trouva un certain réconfort mais en aucun cas le salut espéré. Au petit matin, Allan quitta l'appartement en lui promettant de la retrouver le soir même. Kara resta allongée dans son lit en regardant le plafond. La vie lui sembla à nouveau aussi terne que la veille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au journal, elle fût frappée de trouver les bureaux en effervescence, il y avait une agitation particulière ce matin-là.

« Ah Kara tu es là ! » S'exclama James Olsen qui avait déjà l'air exténué en ce début de journée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Lui demanda la journaliste.

« Je viens de recevoir un message, on a une réunion dans une heure. »

« Je n'ai rien vu sur mon planning. »

« Parce que ce n'était pas prévu. Lena Luthor est de retour en ville. »

Kara blêmit, elle était stupéfaite.

« J'ai reçu un message de son assistante aux aurores. Lena veut réunir la rédaction pour faire le point. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là Kara je suis aussi surpris que toi et je n'en sais pas plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que tout soit en ordre pour son arrivée. »

Kara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait attendu ce jour pendant des mois et maintenant qu'elle s'était résignée Lena réapparaissait comme par magie. Une montée d'angoisse s'empara de la journaliste. Comment Lena allait-elle réagir en la voyant ? Dans quel état d'esprit était-elle ? Et surtout pour quelles raisons était-elle revenue ? Kara se demanda même si elle ne devait pas disparaitre du journal avant l'arrivée de sa patronne tant elle appréhendait maintenant cette confrontation. Lena risquait de disparaitre à nouveau rien qu'en croisant son regard… Kara inspira profondément en essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il fallait qu'elle agisse intelligemment. Se cacher ne servirait à rien. Elle devait faire face. Elle devait affronter la seule personne de cette planète capable de la faire trembler.

Aussi c'est bien dans la salle de réunion parmi ses collègues que la jeune femme prit place comme si de rien était. A l'heure prévue, Lena Luthor fit son entrée. Elle portait un tailleur noir, ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et son maquillage sombre lui donnait un air sévère. Et son regard… Son regard était d'une froideur extrême. La PDG entra dans la salle et ne porta aucune attention à Kara. La journaliste était aussi invisible pour elle qu'un fantôme.

« Bonjour. » Lança à la volée la PDG à l'ensemble de la salle.

Tout le monde lui répondit d'une seule et même voix, comme une classe disciplinée face à son enseignante

Comme il en avait l'habitude James voulut accueillir chaleureusement sa patronne mais la jeune femme ne lui rendit pas son sourire et lui fit signe de s'asseoir parmi son équipe d'un geste de la main. L'ambiance dans la salle n'était pas la même qu'à l'accoutumé. Ce qui se dégageait de la jeune femme instaura une tension palpable dans l'assistance. Elle qui tenait toujours à être proche de ses collaborateurs leur sembla tout à coup particulièrement inaccessible. Rien que sa gestuelle et sa façon de leur faire face imposa une distance. Elle était le patron et prenait des airs de patron.

« Comme vous le savez j'ai été éloignée de National City pendant ces six derniers mois. Et j'ai confié la gestion du journal à monsieur Olsen. Durant mon absence je suis restée informé de tout ce qui touche à mon entreprise. » Dit-elle en croisant les mains.

« Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir parmi nous. » Commenta James un sourire sincère sur le visage.

« Je vous remercie monsieur Olsen mais ma visite n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. » Rétorqua Lena sur un ton glacial qui laissa le rédacteur sans voix.

« Je me serais bien passée de revenir ici. Mais, ceci est mon entreprise et je ne peux tolérer ce manque de résultat plus longtemps. » Déclara-t-elle sous le regard médusé de l'équipe de rédaction.

« De quoi parlez-vous Lena ? » Lui demanda James en essayant de garder le sourire.

« Miss Luthor je vous prie monsieur Olsen. » Rétorqua Lena avec un air agacé.

Kara et James restèrent bouche bée face à cette réaction inattendue.

James se racla la gorge avant de reformuler sa question.

« Bien… De quoi parlez-vous Miss Luthor ? » Reprit James en essayant dissimuler sa nervosité d'être ainsi mal mené devant ses subalternes.

Lena inséra une clé USB dans le rétroprojecteur et lança un diaporama.

« Voici le chiffre d'affaire du journal sur les quatre derniers mois. C'est la dégringolade ! Visiblement votre ligne éditoriale n'enthousiasme pas les lecteurs. Nos abonnements sont en chute libre, vous avez réduit les espaces publicitaires et pendant ce temps nos concurrents ont augmenté leur vente de 23% et l'écart ne cesse de se creuser.»

« Miss Luthor nous avons lancé un nouveau concept, et dernièrement nous avons effectivement des tirages qui se vendent moins bien de par l'actualité. Il n'y a pas eu d'événements notables ces derniers mois qui auraient pu booster les ventes. La presse écrite est en difficulté et c'est justement pour palier à ces difficultés que nous avons changé la ligne éditoriale. Dans nos projections les ventes devraient remonter. » Tenta de se justifier le rédacteur en chef.

« Ces résultats sont inadmissibles monsieur Olsen. Comprenez-moi bien je suis une femme d'affaire, je me fou de la conjoncture, je me fou de votre ligne éditoriale ou de votre formule qui va atteindre un peu plus la ménagère de moins de 50 ans. Ce qui m'intéresse se sont les chiffres. Débrouillez-vous comme vous le voulez mais je veux des bénéfices. » Répondit Lena le regard noir.

Kara n'en crût pas ses oreilles, où était passée la patronne enthousiaste qui s'intéressait au journalisme et au contenu de son journal ? Lena parlait comme un banquier. Elle n'entendait plus rien à la réalité du terrain.

« Miss Luthor, je crois que… »

« Monsieur Olsen, je ne vous demande pas votre avis. J'exige que vous redressiez la barre rapidement ! Sans quoi je devrais me tourner vers un nouveau rédacteur en chef. »

Cette menace jeta un froid dans l'assemblée, tous les membres de l'équipe échangèrent des regards indignés.

« Le rachat de ce journal est un investissement et vous devez comprendre qu'il faut qu'il soit fructueux. Sans quoi, je ne pourrais continuer à l'alimenter financièrement à pure perte. Si vous voulez conserver vos emplois et sauver votre journal vous devez remplir les objectifs que je vous fixe. »

C'en était trop pour Kara, elle ne supportait pas de voir James discrédité et rabroué de la sorte devant tout le monde. Sans réfléchir Kara leva la main pour demander la parole. C'est alors que le regard de Lena se posa enfin sur elle. Le corps tout entier de la journaliste fût parcouru d'un frisson. L'expression de Lena était d'une dureté inédite. Pour autant Kara ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était arrivé à Lena ces six derniers mois mais il était évident que Kara n'avait pas à faire à la même personne qu'avant. Cette froideur apparente et ce ton acerbe devait forcément dissimuler un profond mal être.

« Miss Luthor, je voudrais juste souligner que si effectivement les ventes sont en légère baisse nous avons confiance en notre nouvelle ligne éditoriale. D'après nos enquêtes marketing nous devrions étendre notre cible client et d'après notre business plan nous devrions remonter les ventes dès le mois prochain, puis progresser rapidement. »

« Et bien Miss Danvers si c'est le cas vous m'en voyez ravie. Cela voudra dire que nous n'aurons plus à faire la désagréable expérience de nous recroiser. » Rétorqua Lena en la fusillant du regard.

Kara fronça les sourcils, Lena tirait à boulet rouge sur elle. Comment pouvait-elle s'adresser à elle de la sorte ? La journaliste en avait l'estomac noué. Mais dans cette pièce celle qui détenait tous les pouvoirs ce n'était pas elle…

Lena détourna son lugubre regard de son employée et s'adressa à l'ensemble de l'équipe.

« J'espère que le message est passé ! J'attends de vous des résultats et un investissement total dans votre travail. Je vous libère. »

Ahuris par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre les journalistes quittèrent leur place avec un air accablé. Lena Luthor venait de se comporter de la pire des manières et le moral des journalistes était en berne. Désormais, ils travaillaient avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et même la tyrannique Cat Grant ne leur avait jamais fait cet effet-là.

Kara resta assise à sa place les dents serrées. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Lena. James eût l'air d'avoir la même idée. Il était en colère et comptait bien exposer le fond de sa pensée à la nouvelle version de sa patronne. Lena récupéra son sac prête à quitter les lieux dans la seconde lorsque James se mit sur son chemin.

« Miss Luthor pouvons-nous discuter ? »

« Monsieur Olsen mon temps est précieux et il me semble avoir été très clair. »

« Mon équipe fait de l'excellent travail et je ne crois pas que leur mettre la pression comme ça vous aidera à atteindre vos objectifs. »

« J'ai été bien trop douce et permissive dans la conduite de mes affaires. Après mon rachat de CatCo je vous ai laissé suffisamment de temps pour vous mettre à la page. Je vous ai confié la gestion de mon magazine en toute confiance et me voilà contrainte de revenir ici parce que vous n'avez pas été à la hauteur. Vous avez essayé votre façon de faire, maintenant je vais imposer la mienne. »

« Miss Luthor, je comprends que vous ayez vécu une période difficile ces derniers mois mais… »

Lena fît les gros yeux et ne le laissa même pas terminer sa phrase.

« Monsieur Olsen je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous arrêter là. Ma vie personnelle ne vous regarde pas. Je gère une compagnie qui génère des milliards de dollars et emploie des milliers de personnes, je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de vous ni de quiconque d'ailleurs. Contentez-vous de ne pas couler mon journal. Et je pense que vous devriez vous y mettre dès maintenant ! » Rétorqua Lena furieuse.

James soupira de dépit, il avait une quantité de chose à rétorquer à la jeune femme mais préféra battre en retraite. Lena était braquée et s'opposer à elle frontalement était un jeu dangereux. Tout comme Kara, l'homme n'était pas dupe, il était évident que sa PDG n'était pas dans son état normal. En quittant la pièce James adressa un regard lourd de sens à son amie qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place en bout de table.

C'est alors que Lena remarqua la présence de son ex-meilleure amie.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire Miss Danvers ? » Lui demanda Lena sur un ton dédaigneux.

Kara soupira en roulant des yeux. Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme, il ne fallait pas céder à ces provocations.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lena ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'exclama Lena effarée.

Kara quitta sa place pour lui faire face.

« Je me suis inquiétée pour toi Lena. » Dit-elle avec sincérité.

« Oh pitié… Ne commence pas… » Souffla Lena en évitant de croiser les yeux bleus de Kara.

« Tu as disparue pendant six mois Lena ! » S'exclama Kara.

Pendant tout ce temps Kara s'était maudite, elle avait supporté le poids de cette absence et même si elle n'arrivait pas à l'admettre elle avait détesté Lena de l'avoir abandonnée. Elle lui en voulait d'être partie sans lui avoir laissé la moindre chance de se racheter, de s'expliquer de réparer le mal qu'elle lui avait fait.

« Crois-moi Kara j'aimerai être ailleurs qu'ici. » Répondit Lena.

Cette déclaration fût un nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur de Kara.

« Tu me hais donc à ce point que tu ne peux même pas me regarder dans les yeux ? » Osa demander Kara.

Lena ne répondit pas.

« Tu aurais pu me dénoncer, tu aurais pu choisir de te venger en divulguant mon secret. Et tu n'en a rien fait… Je sais que derrière cette façade tu te soucies encore de moi… Même après tout le mal que je t'ai fait. » Déclara Kara en espérant fendre l'armure de la jeune femme.

L'héritière de l'empire Luthor serra les dents puis releva le menton en lui lançant un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout Kara. »

Peu convaincue par cette menace Kara fît « non » de la tête.

« Je sais que tu es là quelque part Lena… Cette version 2.0 de Luthor peut peut-être leurrer les gens, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je sais qui tu es… »

« C'est la femme au double visage qui me dit ça ? Tu ne sais rien de moi Kara. Celle que tu manipulais à ta guise a disparue. Et je te préviens reste à l'écart de ma vie sinon tu le regretteras. Tu le regretteras amèrement ! » La menaça la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Kara la suivit du regard et lui lança avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

« Je suis là Lena que tu le veuilles ou non je n'abandonnerai pas ! »

Lena s'immobilisa un instant puis s'en alla sans même se retourner.

Une fois Lena partie le corps de Kara relâcha la pression accumulée, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle avait fait illusion mais cela lui avait demandé une énergie considérable. La jeune femme était profondément ébranlée par le retour de Lena. Et ce qu'elle venait d'entendre la terrorisait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait laissé entrevoir.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, appartement d'Alex Danvers._

« Kara qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda sa sœur en ouvrant la porte.

« Lena est de retour en ville. » Lui annonça Kara en entrant.

« Quoi ? »

La kryptonienne se jeta dans le canapé avec un air abattu.

« Je pensais que son retour te réjouirait. »

« Tu l'aurais vu Alex, elle a littéralement ridiculisé James devant toute la rédaction, puis elle a menacé de fermer le journal ! C'était totalement insensé ! » Se lamenta Kara.

« Cela ne lui ressemble pas. » Admit sa sœur.

« Exactement ! Elle a l'air complétement différente. »

« Elle est passée par beaucoup de choses Kara… »

Sa sœur acquiesça tristement.

« J'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle soit de retour à National City… »

« Que vas-tu faire ? » Lui demanda sa sœur en posant son bras sur le dossier du canapé.

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Laisse-lui du temps Kara. »

« Six mois Alex ! Six mois qu'elle est partie et je la retrouve aussi en colère que lors de son départ. » Gémit Kara désemparée.

Alex fit la moue.

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais, peut-être qu'il faut que tu fasses ce qu'elle t'a demandé. N'empire pas les choses en voulant à tout prix lui parler. Respecte sa décision. »

« Elle ne va pas bien Alex. Je le sais. »

« Lena est assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle et si elle ne t'accepte pas telle que tu es alors le mieux est que vous restiez à l'écart l'une de l'autre. »

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Tu te sens coupable… Mais, tu ne peux pas continuer à te faire du mal indéfiniment. »

« C'est comme si on me privait d'oxygène Alex… Je me sens vide. Et la savoir toute proche me fait encore plus mal.»

« Je sais. » Lui dit sa sœur en la prenant dans ses bras.

« J'aimerai tellement que tout redevienne comme avant. » Souffla Kara, une larme au coin de l'œil.

 _Soir, appartement de Kara._

Toute la journée Lena avait occupé les pensées de Kara. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir fait un retour en arrière, elle était plus que jamais tourmentée. Elle ne cessait de répéter inlassablement le court des événements dans sa tête. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. En ouvrant la porte la jeune femme devint blême. Avec tout cela elle avait totalement oublié Allan.

L'homme se tenait sur le seuil un bouquet de rose dans les mains.

« Bonsoir Kara. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

La jeune femme s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle réalisa que le retour de Lena avait un timing troublant.

L'homme déposa un baiser sur la bouche de Kara et s'invita à l'intérieur. Il flottait sur un petit nuage et n'avait même pas remarqué le malaise sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Sans se douter une seule seconde que Kara avait totalement oublié leur rendez-vous l'homme s'installa dans le canapé. Il lui demanda comment s'était passée la journée et Kara mentit effrontément. La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de le voir, elle voulait être seule.

 _« Il faut que je lui parle. »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Kara s'installa à côté du jeune homme pour lui confesser son ressentis mais Allan lui saisit la main en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Je suis tellement content de te voir. » Lui souffla-t-il en relâchant ses lèvres.

« Hum oui à propos de ça… » Dit Kara en se raclant la gorge.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta le trader.

Kara grimaça, elle n'avait pas envie d'être maladroite. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Mais, il lui fallait être honnête avec lui, elle le lui devait comme elle se le devait à elle-même.

« Allan… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Ah ! Je sais je vais trop vite… » Souffla le jeune homme un sourire en coin.

« Euh… »

« Non c'est vrai je t'ai quitté ce matin et me revoilà chez toi le soir même. Je ne veux pas t'envahir Kara… Mais, pour tout t'avouer tu me manquais déjà. »

L'homme ne mentait pas, il était totalement sincère et cela ajouta un peu plus de pression à la jeune femme. Amoureusement, Allan caressa la joue de Kara en disant :

« Cette nuit était magique. »

Kara força à nouveau son sourire.

« Allan justement à propos de ça… Je crois que c'était une erreur… » Avoua-t-elle avec un air navré.

L'homme se redressa sur le canapé.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade là… Je pensais t'avoir prouvé que j'étais sincère avec toi Kara. »

Kara saisit la main du jeune homme.

« Je sais et crois-moi je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien Allan. Je t'avais mal jugé et je m'en excuse.»

« Alors dans ce cas quel est le problème ? »

 _« Lena. »_

« C'est moi je ne suis pas prête pour vivre une nouvelle histoire. »

« Alors je serais patient. »

« Non ! » Lâcha Kara spontanément sans réfléchir.

Le visage de l'homme trahissait toute son incompréhension, il était blessé.

« Je veux dire non… Allan, ce n'est pas une question de temps… Je te trouve adorable et tu me plais beaucoup… »

Sentant venir le « mais » le jeune homme vexé leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« Attends Kara tu es entrain de me mettre un stop ? Tu me fais le coup de Lena Luthor là ? Non parce que tu ne voulais pas me laisser ma chance parce que tu me pensais volage et maintenant que je te montre que je suis réellement investi tu me repousse ? » Lança-t-il agacé.

« Allan… »

« Vous êtes bien toutes les mêmes ! » Souffla l'homme éconduit.

« Ne dis pas ça… Je suis désolée. Je ne me sens pas prête… »

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? » L'interrogea Allan.

Kara hésita puis finit par acquiescer.

« Oui il y a quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je l'aime. » Affirma Kara, étonnée du sens que ce mot prenait pour elle en l'exprimant à voix haute.

 _« Je l'aime. »_ Se répéta-t-elle dans sa tête.

« J'étais donc un simple pansement. » Dit l'homme déçu.

« Je suis désolée… » Lui répéta Kara, dévastée de le faire souffrir.

Allan souffla sa frustration, il était réellement déçu.

« J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine. » Lâcha-t-il dépité.

Le cœur de Kara se serra dans sa poitrine.

L'homme se remit sur ses pieds tira sur son costume de marque et quitta les lieux en claquant la porte laissant Kara seule complétement abattue. A cette heure elle ne pouvait pas une fois encore appeler sa sœur pour lui faire part de ses états d'âme et elle ne pouvait pas non plus appeler sa meilleure amie… Elle éprouvait le besoin de se rapprocher de Lena d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et comme elle l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises ces derniers mois en l'absence de la jeune femme elle se rendit dans un endroit qui lui rappelait un souvenir inoubliable. La seule façon de calmer son cœur était de se rendre au Charlie's.

Un soir de semaine, le bar était à moitié vide. Kara se dirigea vers le bar, elle était devenue une habituée des lieux. Le serveur la reconnue immédiatement et lui servit un martini. Kara sirota son verre en écoutant le pianiste reprendre des chansons de Ray Charles. En écoutant _« Georgia »_ Kara se sentit prise d'une certaine mélancolie. Une fois de plus les paroles faisaient écho à ses pensées.

 _« Mais qui vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas mon rossignol ? »_ S'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Kara se retourna sur son tabouret et sourit à l'homme qui au fil des mois était devenu un véritable ami.

« Paul ! »

En parfait gentleman le propriétaire du club s'inclina avant de lui faire une bise sur la joue.

« Toujours aussi belle. » Lui dit-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

Kara rougit en souriant tendrement.

« Si tu es ici je devine que cela ne va pas très fort. » Déclara-t-il en s'installant à côté d'elle tout en réclamant au barman une autre tournée.

« Vous lisez dans mes pensées Paul. » Admit Kara.

« Toujours la même peine de cœur ? » Lui demanda son ami qui bien sûr ne se doutait pas que c'était Lena qui se trouvait être à l'origine du désespoir de la jeune femme.

« Toujours… »

« Comment une belle fille comme toi peut-elle souffrir autant à cause d'un homme ? »

Kara soupira.

Paul s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune femme et il appréciait toujours passer du temps en sa compagnie. Il s'était mis un point d'honneur à lui remonter le moral.

« Mon rossignol vous connaissez le remède. Mettez votre âme dans une chanson. »

Kara plissa les lèvres, au fil des mois elle avait pris l'habitude de chanter une ou deux chansons à chacune de ses visites et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Cela lui permettait d'oublier un instant son mal être. Elle s'évadait grâce à la musique comme d'autres noyaient leur chagrin dans le fond d'une bouteille.

« Qu'est-ce que cela sera ce soir ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Ain't no sunshine. » Répondit Kara.

L'homme sourit, il venait finalement de comprendre qui était à l'origine de cette peine de cœur.

« Alors ça sera Ain't no sunshine mon rossignol. » Lui dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Kara monta sur scène et après l'annonce de Paul elle commença à chanter. Et pendant un instant, elle transforma sa peine en musique. Un exutoire qui allégea son cœur.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 17**

 **qui commence avec un bond dans le temps de 6 mois**

 **Kara a dû faire face à l'absence**

 **et au moment où elle pense que Lena ne reviendra jamais**

 **celle-ci refait surface.**

 **Lena revient à National City et semble bien différente de celle qu'elle était avant.**

 **Qu'est ce que vous avez pensé du parcours de Kara en l'absence de Lena? Et de ces froides retrouvailles?**

 **Petite mention pour Alex et Maggie qui se sont enfin retrouvées.**

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, sachez que je les ai toutes lu et grandement apprécié :=)**

 **Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et lectrices**

 **Promis la prochaine fois je prendrai le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre vous ;)**

 **A bientôt**


	18. Bras de fer

**Chapitre 18 Bras de fer**

 _Deux jours plus tard, CatCo._

Un bruit de talon dans les couloirs, une démarche assurée, un sac à main Versace et des lunettes de soleil Dior cristallisèrent tous les regards des journalistes de la rédaction. La rédactrice en chef la plus connue du pays était de passage en ville et comptait bien faire une apparition remarquée dans le journal qu'elle avait créé.

« Miss Grant ! » S'exclama James en se levant de son siège tandis que l'ex-maitresse des lieux entrait sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

« Monsieur Olsen ! »

« Ben ça qu'elle surprise de vous voir ici ! » Dit le rédacteur en chef.

« Je suis de passage à National City pour préparer la conférence de presse de notre présidente le mois prochain. Du coup je ne pouvais pas manquer cette occasion pour venir vous saluer et m'assurer que vous prenez grand soin de mon journal. » Dit elle en scrutant la pièce sans manquer de grimacer en remarquant que son successeur avait fait quelques changements de décoration dans son ancien bureau.

« Vous avez bien fait, je suis très heureux de vous revoir, comme toute l'équipe d'ailleurs ! » Déclara-t-il avec un large sourire.

« N'en faites pas des caisses James, vous et moi savons que la moitié de vos chers collègues tremble de me voir ici aujourd'hui. » Répondit-elle avec son flegme légendaire en prenant ses aises dans le canapé.

« Alors comment se passe les choses ici depuis le rachat ? Il y a eu des bruits de couloirs jusqu'à Washington à propos de notre chère Lena Luthor. Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six mois était une véritable tragédie… »

James se frotta le menton visiblement il était mal à l'aise.

« Et bien jusqu'à il y a encore quelques jours tout se passait plutôt bien entre moi et Miss Luthor. »

« Et depuis ? »

« Disons qu'elle a durci le ton. Si nous n'augmentons pas les ventes et bien je pense qu'elle fermera le journal.»

Cat Grant grimaça.

« La conjoncture actuelle est difficile pour la presse écrite. J'ai dû mal à l'admettre mais je n'aurais pas fait mieux que ce que vous avez fait ces derniers mois. J'ai lu vos dernières parutions et votre nouvelle ligne éditoriale est excellente James. Vraiment excellente je n'ai aucun doute que cela va marcher il faut juste un peu de temps. » Affirma Cat Grant pour rassurer son successeur.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit ».

« Et vous avez bien fait ! Lena est une femme d'affaire mais elle ne connait rien à la presse ! »

James hocha la tête en se passant de commentaire.

« Ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds James. » Ajouta Cat Grant.

L'homme prit place à côté de son ancienne patronne, pensif.

« Et où es donc passée Kara ? » Demanda Cat pour changer de sujet.

« Elle avait une interview, elle ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Parfait ! Non pas que son allure de provinciale me manque mais, je suis impatiente de lui dire ce que je pense de ses articles.» S'exclama Cat Grant.

James sourit, amusé par l'air snobe de la reine des médias.

« Kara a beaucoup progressé, elle est vraiment douée. » Répondit James fier de faire l'éloge de son amie.

« Oh ça oui Kara est douée, il faut juste le lui rappeler de temps en temps. » Répondit Cat un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

 _Une heure plus tard._

C'est avec bonheur que Kara retrouva son mentor en rentrant au journal. Son visage s'illumina de joie en l'apercevant. Elle était tellement heureuse de la revoir. James les laissa seules dans son bureau. Kara posa mille questions à son amie, pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait depuis sa dernière visite. Cat Grant lui exposa la vie exaltante qu'elle menait depuis qu'elle était au service de la présidente. Kara l'écouta des étoiles pleins les yeux. Elle avait tellement de respect pour cette femme, elle lui vouait une admiration sans borne.

« Et toi Kara ? »

Kara baissa le regard, elle n'avait pas envie de geindre. Elle n'avait pas envie de paraitre misérable.

« Ca va bien. » Mentit-elle.

Cat scruta intensément son regard. Kara savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui mentir.

« Oh allez Kara ! Tu peux tromper ton monde mais pas moi ! Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe ! »

Kara souffla un rire gêné.

« J'ai eu des mois un peu difficile… »

Cat n'était pas dupe elle connaissait l'identité secrète de la jeune femme mais s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'elle était au courant.

« Kara, Kara, Kara… » Souffla-t-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur la cuisse de sa protégée.

« Je vais bien. » Affirma la jeune journaliste pour sauver les apparences.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu cet air de chien battu ? Kara ne t'ai-je pas dit un million de fois qu'il te fallait croire en toi ! Quoiqu'il t'arrive tu as en toi toutes les ressources nécessaires pour faire face. »

Kara se releva d'un bond en gesticulant.

« Je sais ! Je sais mais quoique je fasse j'ai l'impression de toujours empirer les choses ! » Se lamenta-t-elle.

« Bien dans ce cas peut-être te faut-il aborder les choses sous un autre angle. Un journaliste ne se base jamais que sur une seule version de l'histoire. Peut-être que tu n'as pas pris suffisamment de recul pour voir la solution à ton problème. »

Les paroles de Cat firent sens dans l'esprit de Kara. Elle avait raison, depuis le départ elle s'était basée sur son propre ressenti mais jamais elle ne s'était mise à la place de Lena. Elle essayait de se justifier car elle avait sa vision des choses mais jamais elle n'avait envisagé la situation au travers du regard de Lena.

« Cat vous m'avez manqué ! » S'exclama Kara avec un regard plein de reconnaissance.

Cat Grant esquissa un sourire satisfait.

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle avec son faux air hautain. Puis elle ajouta avec douceur :

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… »

 _Fin d'après-midi, LCorp._

Lena Luthor était à son bureau lorsque l'interphone se mit à sonner.

« Miss Luthor, Cat Grant est là. »

Lena soupira, elle n'avait pas franchement envie de recevoir la visite de l'extravagante blonde. Elle se doutait que si Cat était en ville, elle avait dû passer au journal… C'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle autorisa son assistante à la faire entrer.

« Miss Grant. Que me vaut votre visite ? » Demanda Lena sans prendre la peine de se lever pour la saluer.

Manque d'égard qui irrita immédiatement l'ancienne patronne de CatCo. L'allure de la PDG de LCorp ne manqua pas non plus de l'étonner. Elle portait des vêtements sombres, son chignon était stricte et lui donnait un air sévère.

« Bonjour Lena, surtout ne vous levez pas je n'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute façon. » Dit Cat un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Lena soupira en levant les yeux au plafond. Elle fît signe à Cat de prendre place face à son bureau en prenant sur elle pour paraitre un peu plus avenante.

« J'ignorais que vous étiez en ville. » Dit Lena tandis que Cat s'asseyait sur le fauteuil comme une impératrice en croisant ses jambes tout en posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs.

« Je suis là à la demande de la présidente. Je ne reste pas, je suis de passage. »

Lena plissa les yeux en s'adossant à son tour au fond de son siège comme pour se donner une stature similaire à Cat Grant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile Miss Grant ? » Lui demanda Lena sans détour.

« Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis passée vous voir Lena. J'ai fait un détour par CatCo et je n'ai pas apprécié ce que j'y ai entendu. » Souffla Cat avec le visage grave.

Lena ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir, au contraire elle releva le menton et déclara avec détachement :

« Je ne crois pas que les affaires de mon magazine ne vous regarde. »

Cat prit la mouche et leva l'index pour interrompre tout de suite la jeune femme.

« Erreur ! CatCo est mon bébé, je l'ai créé, je l'ai porté et tout ce qui arrive à ce journal est mon affaire. Et je n'apprécie pas d'entendre parler de licenciement ou de fermeture. »

« Je gère mes affaires comme je l'entends. Et pardonnez-moi Cat mais lorsque vous dirigiez le journal il me semble que vos collaborateurs parlaient de vous en des termes peu élogieux. Il me semble que l'on vous surnommait même le tyran. Je ne crois pas avoir de leçon à recevoir de vous. »

Cat souffla un rire plein de mépris.

« Lena lorsque je vous ai vendu mes parts de l'entreprise je pensais l'avoir placé entre de bonnes mains. J'avais confiance en vous pour respecter la liberté de mon équipe et prendre soin de ce journal. »

« Et c'est précisément ce que je fais. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. »

« Je leur demande des résultats comme vous le faisiez à votre époque. Ceci est un business. »

« Il y a de l'humain derrière tout ça Lena. »

« Les affaires d'abord. » Rétorqua Lena sans la moindre émotion.

Cat grimaça, elle était étonnée.

« Que vous est-il arrivé Lena ? C'est quoi cette version à la Sue Ellen ? Vous pensez que vous allez faire avancer votre rédaction en vous montrant froide et calculatrice ? »

« Venant de la Mariah Carrey des flash infos je vais prendre cela comme un compliment. » S'amusa Lena.

« Ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là avec moi Lena. » Grogna Cat des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Vous venez ici pour m'accabler alors que je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher et je devrais vous laissez faire ? Qui a commencé ce bras de fer ? »

« Je venais juger par moi-même, je n'aime pas me fier à ce que disent les gens. Et vous venez de leur donner raison. Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à quelqu'un… » Souffla Cat.

« Laissez-moi deviner ? Vous allez me dire que je ressemble à ma mère ? Que je suis bien une Luthor. »

Cat réalisa qu'elle venait d'aller trop loin. Elle regretta immédiatement son sous-entendu. La volcanique rédactrice préféra garder le silence.

« Rendez-vous service Miss Grant et sortez de ce bureau avant que nous n'échangions des mots regrettables. »

« Je crois que c'est déjà fait. Je venais ici en amie. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'amie Miss Grant. » Rétorqua Lena avec aplomb.

« C'est ce qui semblerait. » Souffla Cat en reprenant son sac.

« Aurevoir Miss Grant. » Dit Lena en lui indiquant la porte du regard.

C'est furieuse que Cat Grant quitta les lieux.

Une fois seule Lena fit pivoter son siège et posa son regard sur National City.

 _Lendemain matin, CatCo._

Lorsque Kara arriva au bureau, tous ses collègues affichaient un air inquiet.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Kara à l'un de ses collaborateurs.

« Lena Luthor est enfermée dans le bureau avec James et cela n'a pas l'air de très bien se passer. » L'informa le journaliste.

Kara blêmit et s'est en pressant le pas que la jeune femme prit la direction du bureau de son ami tout en tendant l'oreille. Et ce qu'elle entendit ne lui inspira rien de bon. Inutile d'avoir des supers pouvoirs pour comprendre que derrière ces portes se tenait une dispute. Des éclats de voix résonnaient jusque dans le couloir. Kara se sentit dans l'obligation d'intervenir. Elle entra dans le bureau sans s'annoncer et referma la porte derrière elle, interrompant brusquement James et Lena qui la dévisagèrent.

« On vous entends jusque dans le couloir, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Lena avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et James habituellement d'un calme olympien semblait furieux. Visiblement le jeune homme n'avait plus l'intention de se laisser marcher dessus.

« Miss Danvers, ceci ne vous concerne pas. Retournez à votre bureau. » Grogna Lena.

Kara se braqua immédiatement, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air renfrogné.

« Pas temps que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce qu'il se passe. »

« Kara… » Souffla James en lui faisant signe de ne pas insister pour lui éviter des problèmes mais Kara ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« J'écoute ! » Grogna Kara.

« Miss Luthor me reproche d'avoir parlé avec Cat Grant de nos différents… Ce que j'essayais d'expliquer à Lena c'est que ce n'était pas une conversation d'ordre professionnelle. Et que je ne pensais pas que cela causerait problème.»

« Vous avez raison monsieur Olsen ce n'était pas professionnel ! Ce qui se passe en interne ne regarde certainement pas Miss Grant.» Pesta Lena.

« Vraiment ? Vous vous disputez pour ça ? » S'étonna Kara comme-ci cela lui semblait être une réaction totalement disproportionnée.

« Je viens de licencier monsieur Olsen. » L'informa Lena sur un ton froid en fusillant l'homme du regard.

« Quoi ?! » S'indigna Kara en haussant le ton.

James baissa les yeux en essayant de retenir son agacement.

« Il y a eu une insubordination et nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur la nouvelle ligne éditoriale. Monsieur Olsen vient de me prouver que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Je ne garde pas de collaborateurs qui cherchent à me planter un couteau dans le dos. »

« Lena ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de faire. » Soupira James qui en avait marre de se répéter.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Lena ! » S'écria Kara en lui faisant face.

« Je viens de le faire. » Répondit froidement Lena.

« James est un excellent rédacteur en chef ! Bon-sang Lena tu lui faisais suffisamment confiance pour diriger le journal en ton absence et là tout d'un coup tu le vires ? Cela ne te ressemble pas ! »

Lena grinça des dents puis tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

« Monsieur Olsen prenez vos affaires et quittez immédiatement mon journal. » Ordonna Lena sous le regard effaré de Kara.

James serra les dents, il en avait entendu assez. Il n'allait pas se battre pour rester auprès de quelqu'un qui le traitait de la sorte. Il savait que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Lena mais il n'avait pas à en faire les frais. Il avait du talent, il avait du mérite et il n'avait pas à en supporter d'avantage. C'est sans un regard qu'il quitta les lieux en claquant la porte.

Kara en avait mal au ventre, voir ces deux-là se déchirer de la sorte la rendait littéralement malade. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour ramener Lena à la raison.

« S'il part je pars aussi. » Menaça Kara.

Lena tourna la tête vers elle et la toisa du regard. Le bleu retrouva le vert. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce chantage mais, elle ne reculerait pas et certainement pas face à celle qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Quant à Kara elle tremblait, elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. CatCo était son dernier lien avec la jeune femme et elle lui servait une porte de sortie sur un plateau au lieu de se battre pour elle.

« Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas. » Répondit froidement Lena.

Le cœur de Kara explosa dans sa poitrine. Lena l'avait poussé à bout et elle regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir su se montrer plus intelligente.

« Ce n'est pas après lui que tu en as Lena. C'est après moi. »

« Tu aurais dû rester en-dehors de ça Kara, mais comme d'habitude tu t'immisces toujours dans ce qui ne te concerne pas. » Rétorqua Lena.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Que cherches-tu ? Pourquoi te rendre détestable ? »

Entendre Kara parler d'elle en ces termes ébranla quelque peu la jeune femme, mais rien ne filtra du masque dur qu'elle avait sur le visage.

« La porte est là Kara. »

La journaliste avait envie d'hurler mais elle ravala sa colère et serra sa mâchoire pour garder ses pensées pour elle. Lena n'attendait que cela, elle voulait la provoquer et Kara ne pouvait tomber dans le piège en lui exprimant son ressentiment.

Kara tourna les talons et décida de courir derrière James pour tenter de lui parler.

C'est dans la rue au pied du bâtiment que Kara rattrapa son ami.

« James attends ! » Dit-elle en saisissant le bras du jeune homme qui fit volte-face.

« Je m'en vais Kara, je ne vais pas continuer à m'aplatir devant elle. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à la supplier. J'ai tout consacré à ce journal ! »

« Je sais et je suis désolée. Mais, tu le vois comme moi ce n'est pas elle, elle ne va pas bien James ! »

« Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? Elle ne veut pas de mon aide ! » Rétorqua son ami furax.

« Elle ne veut pas de la mienne non plus. » Répondit Kara dépitée en baissant les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai comme qui dirait démissionné… » Lâcha Kara amère.

« Non Kara ne fais pas ça ! Tu n'as pas à me suivre. Tu aimes ton travail, tu as besoin de ce poste, le journal a besoin de toi. »

« De toi aussi. » Lui fit remarquer la jeune femme.

« Je trouverai une place ailleurs, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça. C'est juste que j'aimais vraiment travailler ici. »

« De toute manière c'est fait, elle ne me reprendra pas. Elle me hait James… »

« Je suis désolé. » Lui dit son ami en la serrant contre lui.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, appartement de Kara._

« Elle a fait quoi ? » S'exclama Alex qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« On dirait que quoi que je dise ou quoi que je fasse ça ne l'atteint plus. » Se lamenta Kara assise en boule sur le canapé.

« Lena s'est transformée en une parfaite réplique de sa mère. » Dit Alex en faisant les cents pas.

« Ne dis pas ça… » Souffla Kara en posant son menton sur ses genoux.

« Je suis encore étonnée que ça ait pris autant de temps avant de me retrouver au chômage. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Kara je suis désolée de te dire ça mais il est peut-être temps que tu tournes définitivement la page. »

Kara les yeux dans le vague ne répondit pas. Après son départ du journal elle avait passé sa journée à arpenter la ville en Supergirl. C'était le seul moyen pour occuper son esprit. Et maintenant qu'elle était de retour chez elle, elle prenait la réalité en pleine face.

« Comment va James ? » S'inquiéta Alex.

« Plutôt bien compte tenu de la situation. »

« Arf, j'ai envie de courir à LCorp pour dire à Lena tout ce que je pense d'elle. » Grogna sa sœur.

« Elle souffre Alex. »

« Toi aussi ! »

« Combien de temps vas-tu continuer comme ça ? Tu n'es pas son punching ball. »

« En même temps si j'étais restée à ma place je n'en serais pas là. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Elle ne te mérite pas Kara.»

« C'est moi qui ne la méritait pas… Et tout est de ma faute. J'en paie le prix c'est tout. »

« Pffff arrête ça ! »

« Lex Luthor aussi se faisait passer pour une victime. Lena a choisi de devenir une garce insensible, c'est son choix, ça n'est pas ta faute. »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. »

« Je suis tellement en colère. » Ragea Alex en agitant les mains.

« Crois-moi Kara, j'ai eu énormément de compassion pour elle. Je la respectais vraiment, mais là il faut ouvrir les yeux. Elle a changé et celle que tu aimais a disparu. Tu ne la ramèneras pas ! »

« Lena n'a plus confiance en personne et ça s'est entièrement de ma faute. Elle attaque pour mieux se protéger. »

« Elle te fais du mal ! Cela me met hors de moi.»

« Ce n'est qu'un boulot Alex. J'en trouverais un autre. »

« Comment fais-tu pour la défendre encore ? »

« Je l'aime Alex. » Répondit sincèrement Kara.

« Ce n'est plus de l'amour là… » Lui fit remarquer sa sœur.

« C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Qu'elle balance ton identité dans son journal ? Qu'elle te rende la vie impossible ? Comment va-t-elle encore se venger ? »

« Arrête… Cela n'arrivera pas. Elle n'est pas sa mère.»

« Permets-moi d'en douter… »

« Elle veut que je la déteste autant qu'elle me déteste ainsi elle espère me garder à distance. »

« Ben elle est plutôt douée à ce jeu-là. » Lui fit remarquer sa sœur.

 _Trois jours plus tard._

 _« Les employés de CatCo sont en grève après que leur rédacteur en chef ait été renvoyé ainsi qu'une journaliste. Encouragé par l'ancienne dirigeante du magazine Cat Grant la rédaction du journal a établi un piquet de grève à l'entrée des locaux. Pour le moment l'actuelle PDG du magazine Lena Luthor n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer. »_

Kara regardait les flashs infos avec la boule au ventre. Bien sûr elle était touchée par l'initiative de ses collègues mais se sentait mal pour Lena. La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de ça et cette action menaçait un peu plus la survie du journal. La jeune femme saisit son téléphone et se décida à appeler James.

« Tu as vu ça ? »

 _« Oui… J'ai eu Cat au téléphone. Elle est remontée comme une pendule. »_

« Cela ne va faire que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. »

 _« Je suis d'accord avec toi mais Cat est persuadée que cela fera fléchir Lena. »_

« J'ai des doutes. »

 _« Je regrette de lui avoir parlé des difficultés du journal… Même depuis Washington Cat Grant arrive à fomenter une révolution. »_ Admit James.

« Cat veut nous protéger et s'assurer que le journal ne ferme pas. »

 _« Je sais Kara, mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas conscience à quel point Lena a changé. »_

« Je crois qu'elle l'a compris. Cat pense qu'entamer un bras de fer médiatique ramènera Lena à la raison. »

 _« Je vais me rendre sur place et parler aux employés. »_ L'informa James.

« Oui… Et moi je vais aller parler à Lena avant que tout cela ne se termine mal. »

 _« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? »_

« Elle ne peut plus me virer maintenant. » Rétorqua Kara en riant jaune.

 _Fin de matinée, siège LCorp._

Lorsque Kara entra dans le bureau Lena était au téléphone. D'un geste elle demanda à la jeune femme de patienter.

« Vous êtes mon nouveau rédacteur en chef Jeffrey, débrouillez-vous comme vous le voulez mais remettez tout le monde au travail avant la fin de la journée. Sinon je viendrai personnellement régler le problème ! » Menaça la jeune femme qui ne plaisantait pas.

Furieuse, Lena reposa son téléphone et se tourna vers Kara.

« Je suppose que tu es fière de toi. »

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça Lena. » Se défendit Kara.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Pour t'aider à trouver une solution. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Les employés de CatCo se sentent pousser des ailes parce que cette emmerdeuse de Grant est derrière eux. Demain, ils seront tous au chômage. » Grogna Lena.

« Et puis quoi tu fermes le journal ? »

« Exactement, je les avais prévenu. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je liquiderai l'entreprise. »

« Et tu perdras ton investissement. » Lui fit remarquer Kara en espérant que son argument suffirait à la décourager.

« Je ne cèderai pas au chantage. CatCo est une goutte d'eau dans l'océan et m'en débarrasser ne me dérange pas. Rien ni personne n'est irremplaçable.»

Kara prit cette réflexion pour elle. Une nouvelle claque en plein visage.

« Laisse-moi arranger ça je suis certaine que je peux trouver un terrain d'entente avec les grévistes. Si tu acceptes de réintégrer James je suis persuadée qu'ils reprendront le travail.»

« Hors de question. »

« Lena… Je sais très bien que c'est moi que tu cherches à punir. »

Lena détourna le regard et resta silencieuse. Kara s'approcha d'elle, les yeux humides de ses larmes.

« Je sais que tu me déteste… Et j'ai compris que je ne ferais plus jamais partie de ta vie…Tu as gagné Lena j'abandonne. Je ne chercherai plus à retrouver ton amitié… A partir de maintenant je vais te laisser tranquille. Mais je t'en supplie ne fait pas souffrir des gens qui n'y sont pour rien. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ne veux pas de tout ça.»

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je veux. » Répondit Lena.

« Non tu as raison, je ne sais plus qui tu es à présent. J'avais juste encore de l'espoir parce que j'ai toujours cru en toi. »

Sous sa carapace de plomb le cœur de Lena trembla.

 _« Dis-lui Kara. »_

« Depuis le jour où tu es partie, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus. C'est une véritable souffrance que de te voir sans pouvoir t'atteindre. Je sais que je pourrais le répéter à l'infini que tu n'y croirais toujours pas mais mes sentiments, tout ce que nous avons partagé était vrai. J'ai commis une terrible erreur et je m'en voudrais toujours de t'avoir blessé. J'aimais profondément la personne que tu étais… »

Lena ferma les yeux comme si ces mots provoquaient encore une vive douleur. La Luthor se détourna de son amie aux yeux rougis par l'émotion pour dissimuler son trouble.

« Je ne suis plus cette personne Kara et je ne le serais jamais plus. » Affirma-t-elle en regardant la ville sous sa fenêtre.

La gorge de Kara se serra, elle n'avait plus les mots. C'est résignée qu'elle tourna les talons et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte la voix de Lena retentit dans son dos.

« Dis à Olsen qu'il peut reprendre sa place. Dis-lui aussi que s'il veut sauver son journal il n'a plus intérêt à me désobéir. »

Kara soulagée se contenta de répondre « merci » avant de quitter les lieux.

Les jours suivants s'enchainèrent et se ressemblèrent, Kara avait décidé de consacrer tout son temps à la protection de la ville. Désormais, elle vivait presque au DEO. Comme elle l'avait promis, elle ne chercha plus à entrer en contact avec Lena Luthor. James avait repris son poste pour éviter que Lena ne ferme CatCo et se pliait à ses quatre volontés pour sauver les jobs de ses collaborateurs. Quant à Lena, elle s'employait à plein temps à faire grossir son empire. Régulièrement Kara apprenait dans la presse que son ancienne amie faisait main basse sur des entreprises pour les restructurer en étant peu scrupuleuse sur le sort des employés. Elle était devenue la femme d'affaire qu'elle s'était toujours promis de ne pas être. Et cela renforçait peu à peu la conviction de Kara, Lena ne serait plus jamais la personne qu'elle avait aimé.

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard._

Kara se trouvait dans un restaurant du centre-ville en compagnie de Maggie et d'Alex pour partager un déjeuner. Les conversations allaient bon train lorsque le téléphone de Kara se mit à sonner.

« Hey cousin ! »

 _« Salut, Kara. »_

« Woh c'est quoi cette voix ? »

 _« Kara il est arrivé quelque chose à Métropolis. »_ Répondit Superman sur un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Quel genre de chose ? » L'interrogea Kara.

 _« Lex Luthor s'est échappé. »_

Kara en eût le souffle coupé laissant tomber sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Alex et Maggie la dévisagèrent inquiètes.

« Attends Lex Luthor s'est échappé de sa prison haute sécurité ? Quand ? Comment ? »

 _« Cette nuit… Quant à la manière je l'ignore encore. Je voulais t'avertir avant que les médias n'apprennent la nouvelle. »_

« Une idée d'où il a pu aller ? »

 _« Non… C'est justement pour cela que je t'appel, je sais que Lena Luthor est de retour à National City. Je compte venir pour l'interroger. »_

 _« Ça ne va pas recommencer ! »_ Pensa Kara.

« Tu arrives quand ? »

 _« Dès que j'aurais examiné sa cellule, j'espère y trouver des indices. »_

« D'accord, j'informe le DEO. »

 _« Kara… Sois prudente. »_

« Toi aussi. »

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? » S'empressa de lui demander sa sœur.

« Lex Luthor s'est échappé. » Lui confirma Kara en reposant son téléphone sur la table.

« Bon sang ! » S'exclamèrent en cœur Maggie et Alex.

« Je préviens J'onn immédiatement ! » Dit Alex en dégainant son portable, pendant que Maggie l'imitait pour prévenir ses collègues au commissariat central de National City.

Kara resta un instant le nez penché au dessus de sa tasse. Elle avait tout fait pour ne plus s'approcher de Lena et maintenant il lui fallait l'affronter à nouveau. Kara ne voulait pas voir l'histoire se répéter…

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Le pauvre James devient la victime collatérale de la discorde entre Lena & Kara************************

 ** ** **J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'apparition de la volcanique Cat Grant******

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **je me suis bien amusée à écrire pour elle************************

 **La fin de ce chapitre annonce une nouvelle menace et non des moindres...**

 **Lors de la dernière publication je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews**

 **je vais donc me rattraper ;)**

* * *

 **Fire29430** Merci beaucoup pour ta review je suis ravie de savoir que tu as aimé le chapitre 16 qui est effectivement un chapitre important de cette FF. Il compte aussi parmi mes chapitres préférés de cette histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A très bientôt ;)

 **DroDroV** Salut, je vois que tu es toujours fidèle au poste et ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver à chaque nouveau chapitre. Sur le chapitre 17 tu t'interrogeais sur la froideur de Lena, on pourrait penser que ces six mois ont pu apaiser la jeune femme... Ou le contraire... Tout dépend de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce lapse de temps. Le temps suffit-il a effacer un traumatisme aussi violent que celui qu'à vécu Lena... C'est ce que nous découvrirons prochainement :)

 **Clexa38469** Hey! Contente de te retrouver :) Je connais ta sensibilité, mais comme tu as survécu à la lecture de "la paix des braves" tu devrais survivre à celle-ci lol A bientôt et n'oublies pas de continuer à écrire pour mener à bien tes projets de FF ;)

 **Erec** Salut, merci pour la review. J'aime bien le personnage de Paul et j'adore le club de jazz, avec tout ce qui se passe nos héroïnes ont grand besoin de souffler et le club permet cette respiration. Quant à Maggie et Alex je n'ai que peu de temps pour développer leur relation, le bond dans le temps m'a permis de les réunir sans avoir à détailler tout ça. Je pense que leur réunion était déjà assez explicite avec tout ce que j'avais mis en place avant. Donc, oui elles se sont retrouvées et ont des projets, pour le reste on verra si j'ai l'occasion de leur accorder plus de place dans l'histoire.

 **Skippy1701** Non non faut pas souffrir lol

 **Tim kom Trikru** Tu as parfaitement résumé ce chapitre 17. C'est dur c'est vrai mais je me dis que cela aurait pu être bien pire. Et merci de le souligner Allan n'était pas le nul que j'avais sous entendu au début de cette FF. A moi aussi il me fait de la peine, il s'est réellement investi et projeté dans une relation amoureuse avec Kara mais le pauvre il ignorait où il mettait les pieds. Par son intermédiaire, on se rend compte que Supergirl est aussi une femme... Avec ses qualités et ses défauts, elle n'est pas parfaite et peut aussi infliger des peines de cœur. Je trouve néanmoins que Kara a été plutôt réglo avec le jeune homme. Sans rancune donc...;)

 **Guest** Woh... En te lisant j'ai ressenti toute ta déception concernant le personnage de Kara. Tu prend totalement le parti de Lena et je peux tout à fait le comprendre. Tu as raison Kara s'est montrée très égoïste et on ne peut pas dire que ses décisions aient été les bonnes. La victime de toute cette histoire est bien Lena. Et comme je le disais plus haut, Kara a beau être Supergirl elle n'en est pas pour autant infaillible. Supergirl est une héroïne on s'attend donc à ce qu'elle agisse toujours comme telle. Elle se doit de montrer l'exemple et d'être parfaite. Mais la dualité de ce personnage la rend aussi particulièrement vulnérable et sensible... Je parle de son humanité. Si Supergirl est physiquement indestructible son esprit lui ne l'est pas. Je pense même que Kara a une sensibilité exacerbée, elle est a fleur de peau, pour moi elle est plus humaine que beaucoup d'humain et cela lui joue des tours. Difficile de trouver l'équilibre entre les deux. Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuse, je dis juste que face à Lena elle est vulnérable et ne pense plus avec la même objectivité. Du coup lorsqu'on est en prise avec ses sentiments et qu'on ne sait pas le gérer on commet des erreurs. Il suffit qu'avec cela le sort s'acharne et on en arrive à une situation impossible. Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;) A bientôt

 **Toup** J'adore quand tu me dis que je suis démoniaque MDR ;)

 **Merci à tous et à bientôt**


	19. Un monde entre nous

**Chapitre 19 Un monde entre nous**

 _Quelques heures plus tard, DEO._

A son arrivée Superman exposa à Kara ce qu'il avait découvert au sujet de l'évasion de Lex Luthor.

« D'après les gardiens après l'annonce de la mort de sa mère, Lex s'est montré de plus en plus agressif. Il a découpé tous les articles de presse concernant la mort de Liliane, sa cellule en était complétement tapissée. Un article était bien en évidence sur son bureau. Celui que CatCo a fait paraitre racontant l'histoire de Liliane avant qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie. »

« Tout ce temps il a extrapolé un plan pour s'évader et a probablement reçu une aide extérieure. Trois gardes ont été blessés durant sa fuite. Après, il s'est littéralement volatilisé. »

Kara écouta attentivement son cousin dévoiler ses informations et laissa le soin à J'onn et Alex de l'interroger.

« Tu penses qu'il pourrait venir à National City ? » Lui demanda Alex.

« Oui c'est une possibilité. Il y a plusieurs mois il a reçu la visite de sa sœur. »

« Je croyais qu'il était à l'isolement. »

« C'est le cas… Mais Lena a visiblement obtenu un passe-droit. »

Kara déglutit. Le simple fait d'imaginer Lena en compagnie de son diabolique de frère la fit frémir.

« D'après le directeur de la prison c'est justement après la visite de sa sœur que Lex a commencé à devenir incontrôlable. »

« Avez-vous observé un changement d'attitude de la part de Lena Luthor depuis son retour à National City ? » Demanda Kal El.

Ils échangèrent des regards lourds de sens. Mais, ni J'onn, ni Alex n'osèrent répondre à cette question. Ce n'était pas à eux de le faire.

« Lena n'est plus la même qu'avant depuis le décès de sa mère… » L'informa Kara à contre cœur.

« Et… Désormais, elle connait mon identité. » Ajouta-t-elle abattue.

« Quoi ? Kara tu ne me l'avais pas dit. » S'exclama son cousin.

« Je te le dis maintenant. »

Superman fit la moue. Ces révélations ne le rassuraient pas.

« Excusez-moi. » Souffla Kara en sortant de la salle de briefing.

« Les choses sont compliquées ici Superman. » Précisa Alex au Super qui ne comprenait pas le mutisme de Kara.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est sur le balcon du DEO qu'il retrouva la jeune femme appuyée contre la rambarde. Elle semblait absente.

« Est-ce que ça va Kara ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Ecoute je sais ce que c'est lorsque l'on perd son meilleur ami… Lorsqu'on le voit s'auto détruire… Je comprends ta peine. »

« Lena n'est pas Lex. » Souffla Kara.

Superman ne répondit pas, il n'en savait pas assez sur Lena Luthor pour avoir un avis.

« J'ai l'impression de revivre la même chose qu'avec Liliane Luthor… Et tout cela ne s'est pas bien terminé. »

« Je comprends, mais Kara je suis là, tu n'es pas toute seule. Seulement là tout de suite j'ai besoin de toi pour m'épauler. Il faut que j'interroge Lena pour savoir ce qu'elle sait. »

« Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ça Kal El. »

« Tu as été sa plus proche amie, tu sauras me dire si je peux lui faire confiance ou non. »

« Je ne la connais plus, je ne sais plus qui elle est. Je ne peux pas venir avec toi. »

Superman saisit le bras de sa cousine.

« Kara, tu n'auras pas à parler. Je m'occupe de l'interroger j'ai juste besoin que tu sois présente. »

« Cela ne va pas bien se passer. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

Kara fit la moue, cette idée lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

« Lex est un danger, crois-moi Kara il est pire que tout ce que tu as pu connaitre jusqu'à présent. Il faut absolument que nous le retrouvions et le mettions hors d'état de nuire. Lena est notre seule piste. »

Kara savait que son cousin disait vrai, il fallait qu'elle trouve la force de prendre une nouvelle fois sur elle. Elle devait remplir sa mission.

Superman et sa cousine se posèrent sur le balcon du bureau de Lena au sommet de la tour de LCorp. L'endroit était désert.

« Une idée d'où on peut la trouver ? » Lui demanda l'homme à la cape.

« Elle est peut être rentrée chez elle, elle un appartement à deux rues d'ici. » Lui répondit Kara en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Une fois devant l'appartement, les deux héros utilisèrent leur vision à rayon X pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur, sans résultat.

« Il n'y a personne. Réfléchis Kara, où a-t-elle pu aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas Kal El, cela fait des semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu… »

« Où Lena Luthor pourrait être en cette veille de weekend ? »

Kara réfléchit, elle avait bien une idée… Mais, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de débarquer dans le refuge de Lena avec son cousin sur les talons.

« Kara tu m'écoutes ? »

La jeune femme soupira.

« … Lena a une maison au bord d'un lac, il lui arrive d'y partir pour le weekend… » Dit-elle à contre cœur.

« Très bien je te suis. »

Kara hésita, elle n'avait aucune envie d'amener les problèmes là-bas. La jeune femme connaissait la place toute particulière que tenait cet endroit dans le cœur de Lena. Et il en était de même pour elle, car cette maison lui rappelait aussi de précieux souvenirs qu'elle souhaitait garder intactes.

« Kara ? »

« Elle ne va pas du tout apprécier Kal. »

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix Kara. »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les événements poussent Kara à faire des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire ? Etre Supergirl lui sembla à cet instant un fardeau bien lourd à porter.

Il ne fallût pas longtemps aux deux Kryptoniens pour parcourir la distance entre National City et la maison de Lena. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber sur le lac et dès que Kara se posa devant la résidence de Lena son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Cet endroit, elle l'avait rêvé chaque nuit depuis sa dispute avec sa meilleure amie. Il lui sembla qu'une partie de son cœur était resté ici au bord de ce lac. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaitre monsieur O'Brien un fusil dans les mains.

« Qui va là ? » Beugla le majordome en braquant son arme sur les deux silhouettes dissimulées dans la pénombre.

Superman s'avança jusque sous la lumière du porche. A son grand étonnement en l'apercevant le moustachu ne baissa pas son fusil.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Rugit l'Irlandais.

« Nous venons voir Miss Luthor est-elle ici ? » Lui demanda simplement Superman.

« Miss Luthor ne reçoit personne ! Allez-vous-en ! »

Superman croisa les bras sur son torse, il était à la fois amusé par la témérité du vieil homme et agacé de devoir perdre son temps à parlementer. Kara s'avança à son tour tout en faisant signe à Kal El de ne pas chercher à désarmer le majordome.

« Baissez votre arme, nous ne voulons aucun mal à votre patronne. Nous voulons juste lui parler. » Lui assura la jeune femme en mettant les mains devant elle pour lui montrer qu'elle ne le menaçait pas.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous portez une cape que vous m'inspirez plus confiance que les trois salopards qui sont venus ici il y a trois jours ! »

Kara fronça les sourcils.

« De qui parlez-vous ? » L'interrogea-t-elle suspicieuse.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix retentit dans son dos.

 _« Cela va aller monsieur O'Brien, vous pouvez baisser votre arme. »_

L'homme sonda à nouveau le regard de Superman avec méfiance puis obéit à sa patronne et rentra à l'intérieur. Lena referma la porte derrière lui et fit face aux deux Kryptoniens sous le porche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Kara ? » Grogna Lena avec un air indigné.

« Kara n'y est pour rien c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me conduire ici. J'ai à vous parler ! » Intervint Superman.

« Je n'ai rien à dire, ni à vous ni à elle. »

« Votre frère Lex s'est évadé. » Lança Superman.

Le visage de Lena ne laissa filtrer aucune émotion, mais ses yeux verts trahissaient une certaine appréhension et si Kal El était incapable de le remarquer, cela ne fût pas le cas de Kara.

Lena souffla un rire désabusé.

« Alors c'est ça ! Mon frère vous échappe et forcément on vient m'accuser.»

« Personne ne vous accuse. » Rétorqua Superman pour tenter de ne pas envenimer les choses.

Lena ne lui prêta aucune attention, elle se tourna vers Kara.

« Comment oses-tu venir ici Kara ? Comment oses-tu l'amener ici pour encore une fois de plus m'accabler ! Je t'avais demandé de rester loin de moi. »

Kara baissa les yeux, elle s'attendait à cette réaction c'est bien pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas voulu venir. Quant à Kal El, savoir son pire ennemi en liberté le mettait littéralement sur les nerfs. La situation était explosive.

« Miss Luthor je sais que vous avez rendu visite à votre frère. Pour qu'elle raison ? Que vous vous êtes-vous dit ? »

« Allez au diable ! » Rétorqua Lena en tournant les talons.

Par réflexe Superman lui empoigna le bras pour la retenir.

« Kal El ! » Rugit Kara en s'interposant immédiatement entre Lena et son cousin pour le faire lâcher prise. Superman adressa un regard noir à sa cousine.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela doit se passer. » Lui souffla Kara en le fixant intensément de son regard le plus dissuasif.

« Kara, ne te mets pas sur mon chemin. » Rétorqua le jeune homme en serrant la mâchoire.

Sans quitter son cousin des yeux, Kara lança à Lena dans son dos.

« Lena rentre. »

Pour une fois la Luthor obéit sans demander son reste et entra à l'intérieur en refermant la porte sur les deux supers qui se faisaient face.

« A quoi tu joues Kara ? » Lui demanda son cousin.

« Il est évident qu'elle sait quelque chose. » Ajouta-t-il persuadé d'avoir raison.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu apprendras quoique ce soit. » Répondit Kara le regard mauvais.

« Je n'allais pas lui faire de mal. »

« Ne repose jamais la main sur elle. » Le mit en garde Kara.

Superman fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas la réaction excessive de sa cousine.

« C'est une Luthor Kara ! Mentir est leur spécialité.»

Kara se sentit bouillir d'une colère inexplicable. C'est en serrant les dents qu'elle ordonna à son cousin de ne pas insister et de quitter les lieux. Elle s'avança dans le jardin pour prendre son envol lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Kal El ne comptait pas en rester là.

« Il nous faut des informations Kara ! Avec Lex en liberté Métropolis est en danger tout comme National City. Je ne vais pas me contenter d'un « non ». » Dit l'homme d'acier avant de pulvériser la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied sous les cris de protestation de sa cousine.

En une seconde, Superman fît le tour de la maison et aperçut Lena qui prenait la fuite par la véranda en direction du lac. Monsieur O'Brien tenta de s'interposer mais Superman le mit hors d'état de nuire en un battement de cil.

« Kal El ! » Hurla Kara dans son dos.

C'est à bout de souffle que Lena courut en direction de la lisière de la forêt. Elle espérait pouvoir se cacher du Super en colère qui la poursuivait. Elle touchait au but lorsque Kal El apparut dans un souffle juste devant elle interrompant sa course.

« Vous allez me dire ce que vous savez. » Cria Kal El en l'empoignant plus pour l'intimider que pour réellement lui faire du mal. Mais, Kara qui arrivait dans son dos ne vit pas là d'un bon œil la stratégie adoptée par son cousin.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » Gémit Lena en se débattant.

« Dites-moi ce que vous savez et je vous relâche. Je sais que vous avez parlé à Lex ! Que vous vous êtes-vous dit ? »

Lena le fusilla du regard, cet homme lui inspirait tellement de mépris.

« Vous vous croyez tellement supérieur que vous pensez que cela vous donne tous les droits ? Vous me dégoûtez. » Lui cracha-t-elle en pleine figure.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kara déboula à toute allure empoignant son cousin pour le projeter dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres, l'homme percuta un arbre de plein fouet.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle pour son amie.

Lena à bout de souffle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kara ! » Hurla Superman en se remettant sur ses pieds.

« Ça suffit ! » Répondit-elle en lui faisant signe de ne pas approcher.

« Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'elle fait ? Elle nous divise, elle se fou de toi Kara ! »

Kara tourna la tête vers Lena, la jeune femme était apeurée.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici Kara… » Souffla Lena.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait comme ça. » S'excusa la jeune femme anéantie de voir la situation lui échapper totalement.

« Comment croyais-tu que ça allait se passer ? L'exemple de ma mère ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il y avait désormais un monde entre nous. Je suis une Luthor et toi une Super. » Dit Lena.

« Cela n'a pas à se passer ainsi… » Répondit tristement Kara.

« C'est déjà fait Kara. »

« Tu l'entends ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus Kara ! » S'indigna Superman.

« Allez-vous en de chez moi ! » Cria Lena.

Kara ne manqua pas l'expression triste de la jeune femme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ressentir la moindre émotion.

« Si vous ne nous aidez pas, Lex finira par tuer des innocents. » Lança Superman en espérant rattraper ce fiasco.

Ignorant cette remarque Lena fit demi-tour en direction de la maison, laissant les deux Kryptoniens sans réponse.

« Tu es content de toi Kal El ? »

« Je ne te pensais pas aveugle à ce point Kara. J'ai l'impression de me voir à l'époque où Lex me manipulait. » Pesta Superman.

Kara serra les poings elle était à bout de nerf.

« Lena est une Luthor elle vient de te le faire comprendre. Que te faut-il de plus pour agir ? Tes parents ne t'ont pas envoyé ici pour prendre soin des criminels. » Lâcha Kal El sur le coup de la colère.

Kara saisit son cousin par les épaules et le plaqua contre l'arbre.

« Elle n'est pas une criminelle. Et je t'interdis de parler de mes parents. »

« Je suis désolé Kara… Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. » S'excusa son cousin réalisant que ses propos avaient dépassés sa pensée.

Kara relâcha son cousin de son emprise, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à un rythme vertigineux.

« Je suis désolé Kara, toute cette histoire me met dans un tel état de nerf que… »

« Kal El, je te promets que nous retrouverons Lex Luthor. » Lui certifia sa cousine pour le rassurer.

C'était bien la première fois que Kara voyait son cousin perdre pied. Elle connaissait le passé mouvementé entre les deux hommes mais n'imaginait pas à quel point Superman craignait Lex Luthor. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer son cousin d'avoir mal réagit. Tout le monde faisait des erreurs, elle la première.

« Bon et maintenant que faisons-nous ? » Lui demanda Kal El en regardant la lune se refléter sur le lac.

« Rentre à National City. Ce qu'a dit le majordome toute à l'heure m'inquiète. Je vais rester cette nuit nous nous verrons demain matin. » Lui dit Kara.

« Tu penses à quoi Kara ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut regarder cette histoire sous tous les angles… » Répondit Supergirl sur un ton énigmatique.

Kal El n'osa pas pousser plus loin, il se mit à léviter avant de s'envoler dans le ciel et de disparaitre au-dessus de la cime des arbres.

Kara resta un moment au bord du lac, elle essaya de retrouver son calme. Que Lena ne désire pas sa présence lui était égal, cette nuit elle veillerait sur elle. Ce qu'elle avait lu dans son regard lui intimait l'ordre de suivre son instinct. Lena était toujours là quelque part sous cette carapace qu'elle s'était forgée au fil du temps. Ces dernières semaines Kara avait baissé les bras, ce soir elle venait de réaliser que c'était une erreur.

Après un petit moment seule au bord du lac, Kara marcha jusqu'à la maison. Elle entra dans la véranda et découvrit Lena qui appliquait un bloc de glace sur la tête de son majordome. L'homme avait mal chuté lorsque Superman l'avait désarmé mais il s'en tirerait avec une simple bosse. En découvrant ce spectacle Kara se sentit honteuse.

« Que fais-tu encore là ? Je te croyais partie avec la brute qui te sert de cousin. » Pesta Lena.

« Je suis désolée… » Dit Kara en s'approchant d'eux pour examiner de plus près le pauvre homme dont le seul tort avait été de défendre la jeune femme qu'il servait depuis son enfance.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui. »

« Laisse-moi t'aider pour l'allonger dans sa chambre. » Insista Kara.

Lena réalisa que seule elle aurait bien du mal à soutenir l'homme dans les escaliers. C'est à contre cœur qu'elle accepta de laisser Supergirl passer le bras de son employé autour de ses épaules. Supergirl suivit Lena et gravit les escaliers en portant le blessé qu'elle déposa dans sa chambre avec précaution. L'homme était un peu étourdi mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil il serait à nouveau sur pied. Lena resta à son chevet un moment tandis que Supergirl attendait dans le couloir. Voir Lena prendre soin de monsieur O'Brien confirma à la Kryptonienne que tout n'était pas perdu. Lena avait encore un cœur et même si celui-ci s'était asséché il vibrait encore suffisamment pour se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Lena sortit de la chambre en refermant lentement la porte pour ne pas la faire grincer. La présence de Supergirl lui déplaisait mais, étrangement elle se sentait soudain moins haineuse.

« Ca va aller ? » Lui demanda Kara.

« Il s'est endormi. » Répondit Lena à voix basse avant de rejoindre les escaliers.

Une fois dans le hall, Kara grimaça face à la porte d'entrée pulvérisée. Lena préféra se passer de commentaire. Elles traversèrent le salon en silence jusqu'à la véranda. Lena était plus calme, c'était même la première fois depuis des mois que la jeune femme ne semblait plus être à deux doigts de l'étrangler lorsqu'elle la regardait. Kara s'était interposée et elle espérait que cela la ferait un peu remonter dans l'estime de Lena même si elle s'interdisait d'espérer pour ne pas subir une nouvelle désillusion.

Lena se tourna vers la baie vitrée, elle frissonnait. Par automatisme Kara saisit une veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et la lui tendit. Lena tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle hésita un instant trop fière pour se radoucir. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas une veste qui allait la rendre vulnérable, elle saisit le manteau et l'enfila. Elles restèrent un instant l'une à côté de l'autre tournées vers le lac sans échanger le moindre mot. C'est finalement Lena qui choisit de rompre le silence.

« Je n'imaginais pas que tu viendrais me poursuivre jusqu'ici… Cette maison et mon seul refuge et même ça tu ne le respecte pas. » Lui reprocha Lena.

« Je sais… Crois-moi je n'avais pas envie de venir. Mais quand je vois comment ça s'est passé je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'être là. » Répondit Kara convaincue que sans son intervention son cousin aurait certainement ramené Lena par le col de son chemisier jusqu'à une cellule du DEO.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en toi Kara. »

« Je sais. »

« Que tu te sois interposée ne change rien. »

« Je sais. »

« Je ne t'aiderai pas à retrouver Lex. »

« Je sais. »

Lena tourna la tête vers Kara qui affichait un air serein.

« Pourquoi ce sourire ? » L'interrogea Lena déstabilisée.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Se contenta de répondre Kara un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Lena se demanda s'il s'agissait là d'une provocation mais le visage de Kara ne lui laissait pas de doute, la jeune femme était sincère. Elle avait même l'air de se réjouir. Lena préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta de soupirer. Quant à Kara elle savait que Lena était toujours là et cela lui redonnait espoir. Même si la jeune femme était encore plein de ressentiment et très orgueilleuse Kara avait eu le signe qu'elle avait espéré pendant des mois. Quelque chose dans le regard émeraude de Lena ne mentait pas, elle pouvait encore la sauver d'elle-même.

« Viens avec moi. » Lui demanda Kara.

Lena la dévisagea incrédule.

« Oh allez Lena, je sais tu me détestes. On ne sera jamais plus amies. Tu es une Luthor et moi une Super. Ton frère est en cavale et tu ne m'aideras pas à le retrouver. J'ai saisi tout cela ! »

« Dans ce cas tu comprendras que je te dise non. »

« Lena. Je ne te demande que cinq minutes. »

« C'est toujours non. »

Supergirl roula des yeux en soupirant et saisit la main de la jeune femme pour l'entrainer derrière elle. Lena avait beau protester Kara la conduisit jusque dans le jardin avant de relâcher sa main.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Grogna Lena.

« Arrête de râler. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Arrête de râler. » Répéta Kara.

Lena levant un sourcil, elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle folie venait de s'emparer de la jeune femme. Elle était déstabilisée par cette étrange attitude. Kara se comportait avec elle comme lorsqu'elles étaient amies. Elle avait beau la repousser, lui hurler dessus, la piquer, elle n'arrivait plus à la blesser ni à l'atteindre. Kara souriait et cela était particulièrement irritant.

« Je réalise que tu ne me connais pas. »

« Allons bon qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça. » Soupira Lena en roulant des yeux.

« Tu me connais en tant que Kara Danvers mais pas en tant que Kara Zor El. » Affirma Kara.

« A qui la faute ? Maintenant je n'ai plus envie de te connaitre ! » Souffla Lena agacée par l'attitude surprenante de la jeune femme.

« Je viens de là. Enfin, Krypton se situait dans une constellation située de ce côté. » Dit Kara en tendant le doigt vers les étoiles.

Lena croisa les bras en grimaçant. Tout cela était absurde.

« Ma planète a explosé lorsque j'étais encore une enfant et pour me sauver mes parents m'ont placé dans une capsule en direction de la terre. J'avais une mission protéger mon petit cousin Kal El qui n'était encore qu'un bébé lorsqu'il a quitté ma planète. »

« Je connais l'histoire Kara. »

« Non tu ne connais pas l'histoire tu ne connais que ce que les journaux ont raconté. »

Lena leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, elle ne voyait toujours pas où Kara voulait en venir, cependant la kryptonienne n'avait pas tort. Lena ne savait en réalité que bien peu de choses au sujet de Supergirl.

« Je suis sûre que tu as souvent regardé le ciel en te demandant ce qu'il y avait là-haut. Et le sentiment que cela faisait de voler parmi les étoiles. » Dit Kara en levant les yeux émerveillés vers le cosmos.

« Es-tu déjà montée si haut que la lune te semble à porter de main? » Lui demanda Kara.

« Vraiment Kara ? Tu n'as pas d'autres questions stupides à me poser pour me faire perdre mon temps ? » Souffla Lena avec un air renfrogné.

Loin de se vexer Kara sourit. D'un geste elle passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et de l'autre souleva ses jambes pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lena n'eût même pas le temps de pester son mécontentement que Kara prit de la hauteur. Surprise de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds Lena agrippa les épaules de la jeune femme. Supergirl s'envola au-dessus du lac.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Gémit Lena en regardant l'étendue d'eau défiler sous ses pieds.

« Chut, tais-toi et ouvre les yeux. » Lui dit Kara en plissant les lèvres.

Lena n'en menait pas large, elle était prisonnières des bras de la Kryptonienne et ne pouvait pas se débattre sans quoi elle ferait une chute fatale. Maintenant elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

« Repose-moi. »

« Non. »

Lena soupira.

« Je suis la fille de Zor-El et d'Alura. Lorsque je faisais route pour la terre, j'ai traversé un trou noir et j'ai erré dans la zone fantôme pendant plus de vingt ans. Lorsque j'ai enfin atteint la terre, mon petit cousin avait grandi et était devenu Superman. Aussi, je n'avais plus de mission… J'ai été confiée à une famille de Midvale qui m'a protégé et élevé comme leur fille. »

« Kara pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? »

« Parce que je veux que tu saches qui je suis. Parce que je te l'ai caché et que c'était une erreur. » Répondit Kara en plongeant ses yeux bleu dans les siens.

Supergirl prit encore de la hauteur, Lena baissa les yeux, la maison du lac lui sembla rétrécir à vue d'œil et le panorama était à couper le souffle.

« J'aime ma famille adoptive, sans eux je n'aurais jamais pu survivre. Il fallait que je cache qui j'étais, il fallait que je dissimule mes pouvoirs. Il fallait que j'oublie qui j'étais… Et que j'apprenne à être quelqu'un d'autre. Toute ma vie j'ai vécu avec ce fardeau. Le monde avait déjà son héros, son Superman et en grandissant j'ai pensé que je n'avais pas ma place. J'ai rêvé un million de fois de disparaitre. Je voulais Krypton, je voulais mes parents et les humains me faisaient peur… Il n'est pas facile d'être différent dans votre monde. J'ai toujours vécu avec la crainte que l'on ne découvre mon secret et qu'on m'arrache à nouveau à ma famille… »

Kara stoppa sa course et elle flotta au milieu du ciel. Lena n'avait jamais vu la lune de si près. Pourtant elles en étaient à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres. Kara plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et poursuivit son récit.

« Lorsque je suis arrivée à National City j'étais partie pour n'exister qu'en tant que Kara. J'avais oublié mes rêves de Super… Et il y a eu cet accident d'avion… Ma sœur Alex était à bord de l'appareil. J'ai volé à son secours et je ne le regrette pas une minute parce qu'à cet instant précis j'ai découvert ce pourquoi j'étais faite. A partir de là je me suis employée chaque jour à faire de ce monde un monde meilleur et plus sûr pour vous les humains. Les pouvoirs que je possède sont autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Tous ceux qui sont au courant de mon secret se retrouvent en danger. Et moi je ne peux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Jamais je n'aurais une vie normale, c'est le prix à payer. Je suis tout autant Kara que Supergirl, j'appartiens à deux mondes différents et pourtant je ne suis qu'une seule et même personne. Longtemps, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais vivre ces deux vies en parallèle l'une de l'autre et pourtant j'y suis arrivée. Et tu y es pour beaucoup. »

Lena parut étonnée.

« Si je ne t'ai pas révélé mon identité ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas confiance en toi Lena. C'est parce qu'à travers ton regard je pouvais me sentir totalement acceptée, en tant qu'humaine. Je pouvais être juste Kara, la fille à lunette qui rougit quand tu la complimente et qui ne cesse d'être maladroite. La fille qui voulait écrire des articles et rêvait seulement de dévoiler la vérité à la population de National City à travers ses écrits. Si tu savais comme j'aime être cette fille… Parce qu'elle est humaine…J'aime tellement ce sentiment de liberté lorsque je ne suis que Kara. Et tu me permettais d'être libre, d'être simplement cette fille Lena. Tu n'attendais pas de moi que je sauve le monde, que je sois forte, que sois invincible. Avec toi je pouvais être humaine, vivre des sentiments humains et les exprimer sans crainte. »

« Il y a quantité de chose que tu ignores à mon sujet Lena. Et crois moi j'ai eu envie de te dire la vérité des millions de fois… Mais j'avais peur que cela ne te mette en danger. Ce que nous partagions était infiniment plus précieux pour moi et je voulais le protéger. J'ai fait une erreur, j'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que tu ressentirais en découvrant la vérité… Et lorsque j'ai réalisé mon erreur il était trop tard… Je ne voulais pas te perdre… »

Durant tout ce discours Lena n'avait pas quitté le regard de Kara. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle avait écouté attentivement la jeune femme. Et fût désarmée par la sincérité de la jeune femme. Kara ne mentait pas. Malgré cela, Lena n'était pas capable de pardonner. Elle avait tué sa mère pour protéger Supergirl et cela était dû à ce secret entre elles. Cela elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier.

« Je peux voler au-delà des nuages, je peux courir aussi vite que le vent, souffler des ouragans, traverser des murs… J'ai en moi une force incommensurable mais face à toi je suis désarmée Lena. Si je pouvais remonter le temps je ferais les choses différemment et tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir de mes erreurs. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais pour ce que je t'ai fait subir et je comprends que tu me détestes. Je l'accepte… Seulement, ne te fais pas payer le poids de mes erreurs. » Dit-elle en reposant Lena tout en douceur sur la terre ferme devant sa maison au bord du lac.

Absorbée par les paroles de la jeune femme Lena n'avait même pas réalisée que Kara avait amorcée la descente. Lena resta un instant face à Kara, interdite. Son cœur raisonnait d'une étrange manière, c'était doux et violent à la fois. Apaisant et douloureux.

Kara caressa la joue de la jeune femme en ajoutant :

« Ne te ferme pas Lena, ne t'inflige pas des peines que tu ne mérites pas. Je crois en toi, j'ai confiance en toi. Je veux te savoir heureuse même si je dois être étrangère à ce bonheur. Ne te déteste pas, ne donne pas raison à ta famille, ne donne pas raison à tes détracteurs, ne deviens pas une personne que tu hais à cause de moi. Je sais que tu souffres et cela m'anéantie. Je sais aussi que je ne te mérite pas, j'en ai totalement conscience… »

« Kara… » Gémit Lena d'une voix étranglée.

Kara la regarda attentivement en espérant que la jeune femme arrive à exprimer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais rien ne vint. Les pensées de Lena étaient verrouillées. Kara s'efforça de sourire tendrement.

« Je voulais que tu saches tout cela. » Dit-elle avant de quitter à nouveau le sol sous les yeux de Lena. Elle espérait profondément qu'enfin ses paroles aient touché la jeune femme.

« Désolée de t'avoir forcé pour la balade mais, c'était le seul moyen pour que tu m'écoutes…C'est un peu mon ascenseur à moi. » Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Lena ne put retenir un timide sourire avant de remettre son masque sur le visage.

« Bonne nuit Lena. » Dit Kara avant de s'envoler dans le ciel sous le regard émeraude de Lena.

La jeune femme resta seule au bord du lac. Elle s'en voulait de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait à cette minute. Lena pensait avoir dépassé tout ça, elle pensait être parvenue à enfuir tous ses sentiments au plus profond de son être. Elle haïssait Kara autant qu'elle l'aimait. Pendant des mois elle avait tout fait pour devenir une véritable Luthor, maintenant qu'elle avait du sang sur les mains cela lui semblait être sa seule chance de survie. Ne compter que sur elle, se montrer impitoyable et féroce. Une fois de plus Kara avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Maintenant que leur route se croisait à nouveau tout se compliquait. Elle était sa faiblesse… Sa dernière faiblesse… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire un choix… Céder à ses pulsions destructrices et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec celle qui l'avait trahi ou retrouver le chemin du bien en prenant le risque d'être à nouveau blessée.

Tandis que Lena se décidait enfin à rentrer à l'intérieur, Supergirl dissimulée dans le ciel ne perdait pas de vue la propriété. Elle passerait la nuit à veiller sur la jeune femme. Les paroles du vieux O'Brien raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Kara avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Une fois les lumières de la maison éteintes, Kara rejoignit la terre ferme et s'assit à la lisière de la forêt. Elle scruta la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle avait occupée et qui n'était autre que celle de Lena. Elle se remémora le doux souvenir attaché à ce lieu. Elle repensa au soir où elle avait eu le courage de faire face à ses sentiments et d'embrasser Lena… Cela ne lui semblait plus qu'un rêve lointain… Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention, un véhicule était en approche. Elle le remarqua au bruit que faisait le moteur mais l'imposant 4x4 de couleur sombre roulait tous feux éteints.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_ S'interrogea Kara en observant le curieux manège qui se déroulait à une centaine de mètre de son poste de garde.

Et puis tout se passa très vite, quatre hommes cagoulés sortirent du véhicule et s'engouffrèrent dans la maison. Très vite un cri glaça le sang de Kara, c'était celui de Lena. Supergirl se précipita à l'intérieur deux hommes en armes étaient au pied des escaliers et braquèrent leurs armes sur elle. Les balles ricochèrent sur la poitrine de la Kryptonienne qui riposta à coup de poings faisant valser les assaillants dans les airs. Au même moment retentissait des coups de feu à l'étage. Le corps tout entier de Supergirl trembla en imaginant que Lena puisse être touchée. En une fraction de seconde elle se retrouva au sommet des escaliers un homme était à terre blessé à l'épaule il gémissait dans une mare de sang. Dans son dos au bout du couloir monsieur O'Brien tenait son fusil de chasse encore fumant. Supergirl fonça vers la chambre de Lena en pénétrant à l'intérieur elle s'immobilisa.

Un homme tenait Lena en otage, un bras autour de ses épaules braquant une arme sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

« Ne faites pas un pas de plus ou je la descends ! » Cria l'homme cagoulé.

Supergirl le teint blême n'osa plus faire le moindre geste. Elle mit ses mains bien en évidence et dit :

« Si vous lui faites du mal vous n'irez nulle part. »

L'homme réfléchit au moyen de se replier et ce bref moment d'hésitation permit à Lena de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes et de lui échapper. Supergirl fonça vers l'homme pour le désarmer. L'assaillant tenta de riposter mais Supergirl le mit à terre. Et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Lena qui s'était emparée de l'arme de son agresseur et le mettait en joue.

« Lena pose cette arme. » S'empressa de demander Supergirl.

Lena ne répondit pas et d'un geste de la main elle ordonna à Kara de lui laisser le champ libre. Elle empoigna l'homme par le col et lui ôta sa cagoule. Le visage qui lui faisait face lui était totalement inconnu.

« Qui vous envoie ! » Cria Lena en pointant son arme contre son front.

L'homme ne répondit pas.

« Lena lâche cette arme. » Répéta Supergirl inquiète de l'accès de fureur de son amie.

Au-delà de son état de stress la jeune femme semblait complétement incontrôlable. Elle était totalement sourde aux demandes répétées de Kara de lâcher prise.

Haineuse Lena frappa le visage de l'homme à coup de cross en répétant sa question. Mais l'agresseur au visage tuméfié ne répondit pas, la narguant presque d'un sourire.

Furieuse Lena tira froidement sur l'homme désarmé au niveau du genou. L'homme hurla de douleur tandis que le sang giclait jusque sur les vêtements de Lena.

« Lena ! »

Supergirl agrippa son amie et lui arracha l'arme des mains craignant que la Luthor ne perde définitivement la tête.

Le blessé était au sol roulé en boule et se tordait de douleur.

Un crissement de pneu retentit à l'extérieur de la maison. Monsieur O'Brien apparut à l'entrée de la chambre en criant :

« Ils ont pris la fuite ! »

Supergirl jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre hésitant à les poursuivre. Mais laisser Lena en tête à tête avec son prisonnier ne lui sembla pas être une bonne idée. Elle préféra les laisser fuir.

« Monsieur O'Brien appelez la police. » Lui demanda Supergirl avant que Lena n'intervienne en criant :

« Non ! Pas de police ! »

Kara saisit la jeune femme par les épaules pour l'obliger à la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Je m'en charge. » Dit Lena des éclairs dans les yeux.

Supergirl fût foudroyée par l'expression glaçante de la jeune femme.

« Crois-moi il va parler ! » Rugit Lena menaçant l'homme à terre.

« Eh ! Eh ! Lena ça suffit. Tu ne penses pas clairement tu es en état de choc. »

Lena tourna vers elle un regard sombre.

« Je sais exactement ce que je fais ! Tu ne devrais pas te trouver là… Supergirl. » Rétorqua-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.

Supergirl se tourna à nouveau vers le majordome et lui ordonna d'un ton sans appel.

« Surveillez-le jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

Kara empoigna Lena pour l'obliger à sortir de la pièce. La jeune femme avait beau se débattre pas question de la lâcher. Supergirl traina son amie de force jusque dans le hall au pied des escaliers où il ne restait plus que des traces de lutte.

« Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ! » Exigea-t-elle en fusillant Lena du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne comptait plus lui faire de cadeau.

« Des hommes sont déjà venus ici en mon absence… Monsieur O'Brien les a mis en fuite dès qu'il les a aperçus dans le parc. J'ai pensé à de simples cambrioleurs je ne pensais pas qu'ils reviendraient.»

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu n'as même pas contacté la police ? » S'indigna Kara écarlate.

« Je ne sais pas qui ils sont ! » Pesta Lena.

« Ils sont venus pour t'enlever Lena ! » Rugit Kara pour faire prendre conscience à la jeune femme son imprudence.

« Lex… » Dit Supergirl.

« Non… Cela pourrait être n'importe qui. J'ai plus d'un ennemi capable de faire ça. Et je vais régler cela à ma façon.»

« Tu ne vas rien régler du tout ! Cet homme a besoin de soin et je l'interrogerai après. Pas question que tu… »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! » Hurla Lena.

« Et tu vas faire quoi torturer cet homme jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un nom puis tu jetteras son cadavre au fond du lac ? »

A la stupéfaction de Kara Lena acquiesça.

« S'il le faut. Qu'est ce qui t'étonne ? Je suis une Luthor. » Répondit froidement Lena.

Kara n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Elle en avait la nausée, Lena était totalement hors de contrôle. Elle parlait comme une meurtrière.

« Tu as perdu la tête. »

Lena ne répondit pas.

Kara déclencha son oreillette pour établir une liaison avec le DEO. Frustrée Lena balaya d'un revers de la main tous les objets posés sur la table dans son dos. Supergirl la regarda extérioriser sa colère en poursuivant son appel. Une fois les renforts demandés, Kara se tourna vers son amie.

« Lena il faut que tu te calme. »

« Que je me calme ? D'abord tu te pointes ici avec ton cousin qui me menace, ensuite des mecs débarquent pour m'enlever et je devrais être calme ? »

« On va tirer tout ça au clair. »

Lena serra les poings et hurla :

« Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! »

Supergirl fronça les sourcils en retenant sa réplique acerbe entre ses lèvres.

Soudain un bruit à l'étage interrompit leur dispute. Supergirl se précipita dans la chambre et découvrit le majordome étendu sur le sol inconscient. La fenêtre était ouverte, l'homme à la jambe amochée tentait de fuir par le toit. Supergirl se pencha à la fenêtre et assista impuissante à la chute du fuyard. Sous ses yeux l'homme perdit l'équilibre, dégringola de la toiture avant de s'aplatir sur le sol à l'entrée de la maison. Lena restée au rez-de chaussée marcha lentement en direction du corps puis elle se pencha sur lui pour prendre son pouls. L'homme était mort sur le coup, le crâne fracassé. Elle releva les yeux vers Kara et grogna froidement :

« Tu aurais dû me laisser m'en charger ! »

Supergirl préféra ne pas répondre. Elle se tourna vers le majordome pour l'examiner, l'homme avait reçu un coup de poing décidément ce n'était pas sa soirée…

Lorsque le DEO débarqua dans la propriété Lena eût l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'à l'usine lors du décès de sa mère. Des agents se déployaient partout autour d'elle et commençaient les premières constatations autour du cadavre. Ils passaient les lieux au peigne fin, les traces de luttes et le sang disséminé partout dans la maison, rien ne devait leur échapper.

Sa paisible maison, son havre de paix ressemblait tout à coup à un champ de bataille. Et bien sûr, tout ce chao coïncidait une nouvelle fois avec l'arrivée de Supergirl. Lena Luthor resta assise sur le canapé du salon en serrant les dents. Monsieur O'Brien fût transporté à l'hôpital en ambulance pendant que la propriété était passée au crible.

« Il est évident que quelqu'un en veut à Lena. » Dit Alex à Supergirl sous la véranda.

« Je sais à qui tu penses Alex. »

« Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. »

« Moi non plus. » Répondit Kara.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? » Lui demanda Supergirl en jetant un œil à Lena assise dans l'autre pièce.

« Elle ne peut pas rester ici. Ils vont forcément récidiver. » Affirma l'agent Danvers.

« Oui je suis bien d'accord avec toi. » Répondit Kara les bras croisés.

« Il faut la mettre en lieu sûr. »

« Elle va refuser… Elle croit pouvoir gérer ça… » Souffla Kara en se remémorant le douloureux spectacle de Lena tirant froidement sur son agresseur.

« Je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix. Avec son frère dans la nature on ne peut pas la laisser en liberté. C'est pour sa propre sécurité.» Répondit Alex.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » Lui demanda Kara.

« Je ne vois qu'une solution, le DEO. »

« Quoi ? Non ! On ne va pas l'enfermer dans une cellule. Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Comment crois-tu qu'elle va vivre cela ? Une énième trahison. »

« J'en ai déjà parlé avec Kal El à son retour, Lena doit être sous surveillance. Lex finira par venir pour elle. »

« Kal El n'a pas le droit de décider. Il est tellement à cran à propos de Lex qu'il manque de discernement. »

« Comme c'est aussi ton cas lorsqu'il s'agit de Lena. » Lui fit remarquer sa sœur.

Supergirl soupira. Au fond elle savait qu'Alex disait vrai.

« Je vais lui parler. » Dit Alex en se rendant au salon avec sa sœur sur les talons.

Les deux femmes se postèrent devant Lena.

« Les sœurs Danvers... » Souffla Lena en dévisageant Alex. Depuis qu'elle connaissait l'identité de Supergirl, Lena n'avait eu de cesse de se répéter que tout le monde s'était bien joué d'elle et cela renforçait sa colère. Avant elle considérait Alex comme une amie et maintenant elle s'en méfiait tout autant que de Kara.

« Lena tu ne peux pas rester ici, tu as besoin de protection. »

« Bien je vais rentrer à National City et mon service de sécurité s'occupera de ma protection. »

Alex grimaça.

« J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant. Avec ton frère en liberté… »

« Supposition. » Rétorqua Lena.

« Quoi ? »

« Que Lex soit derrière tout cela n'est qu'une supposition. »

A cet instant, Kara lut dans le regard fuyant de Lena qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à deviner quoi. Pour l'heure la priorité était de mettre la jeune femme en sécurité même contre sa volonté.

« Nous allons te conduire en lieu sûr. Tu seras protégée. » Dit Alex.

« Quoi vous allez m'enfermer ? »

« Le temps que nous retrouvions… Les coupables. »

« Non ! Non c'est hors de question ! » Rugit Lena en bondissant du canapé.

« Lena sois raisonnable, c'est pour ta propre sécurité. » Argumenta Alex, sans succès.

Lena ne comptait pas obtempérer.

« Ma réponse est non ! »

La conversation tourna en dispute, Alex durcit le ton et Lena l'imita. Si bien que cela devint un dialogue de sourd totalement assourdissant. Soudain, Kara éleva la voix si fort que les deux jeunes femmes cessèrent immédiatement de parler.

« Tu n'iras pas au DEO ! » S'exclama Kara.

Alex interrogea sa sœur du regard.

« Je vais assurer ta protection. » Dit Supergirl à Lena qui parut tout aussi étonnée que l'était sa sœur.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais venir me cacher chez toi Kara ? » Rétorqua Lena avec un air méprisant.

« Kara ce n'est pas une bonne idé… » Tenta de lui souffler Alex très vite réduite au silence par une main levée.

Kara s'avança vers Lena, son visage était dur, elle ne plaisantait pas.

« Personne n'aura idée de te chercher chez moi. C'est ça ou je les laisse te mettre en cellule. A toi de voir. » Dit-elle sur un ton glacial.

Lena détestait cette idée… Mais, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de laisser les commandos d'une organisation secrète lui mettre la main dessus.

« Ne crois pas que cela va te permettre de te racheter. » Lui murmura Lena avec un regard assassin.

« Après ce que j'ai vu de toi ce soir. Je n'espère plus rien de ta part Lena. » Affirma Kara sur le même ton.

Alex assista à l'échange soufflée par la tension qui régnait entre les anciennes meilleures amies.

Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit que Supergirl et Lena arrivèrent dans l'appartement. Lena avait réuni quelques affaires dans un sac et un hélicoptère du DEO les avait ramenées en ville. Pas question pour Lena de faire le chemin dans les bras de Supergirl. En pénétrant dans l'appartement de la journaliste Lena n'en revenait toujours pas d'être ainsi contrainte de supporter sa présence, mais elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'avait pas le choix… Du moins pour l'instant, elle comptait bien trouver un moyen pour se sortir de cette situation.

Ce soir Kara avait une nouvelle fois fait un pas vers la jeune femme et à nouveau elle avait été déçue de découvrir à quel point son amie avait changé. Le coup de folie de Lena face à ses agresseurs avait totalement ébranlé les convictions de Kara. Elle en avait assez de se mettre à genoux pour tenter de ramener son amie à la raison. Lena était sa mission, elle devait la protéger et c'est exactement ce qu'elle ferait, mais cette fois-ci elle ne se laisserait plus aveuglée par ses sentiments. Lena Luthor ne voulait plus de son amitié et même si certaines attitudes chez la jeune femme avaient réussie à lui redonner un peu d'espoir tout s'était écroulé comme un château de carte lorsque Lena avait tiré sur un homme désarmé. C'était décidé, Supergirl accomplirait son devoir et s'en tiendrait uniquement à ça.

« Je te laisse la salle de bain… Tu pourras te débarrasser de tout ce sang… » Dit Supergirl sans même un regard pour la jeune femme.

Lena ne répondit pas, elle était ici contre sa volonté et entendait bien le faire comprendre.

Une fois qu'elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler, Supergirl se changea pour reprendre l'apparence de Kara et réalisa à quel point cela allait être difficile de cohabiter avec celle qui la considérait comme une ennemie. Un calvaire, cela serait un véritable calvaire pour la Kryptonienne. Cet amour non partagé lui faisait un mal de chien et avoir Lena près d'elle et subir ses foudres était une véritable torture.

Lena sortit de la salle de bain revêtue d'un pyjama, elle avait les traits tirés, la nuit avait été longue… Elle avait besoin de repos. L'expression de son visage changea lorsqu'elle retrouva Kara. Cela était une sensation étrange de passer de Supergirl à Kara, passer de l'une à l'autre c'était comme changer sans cesse d'interlocutrice. Lena avait bien du mal à s'y faire.

« Tu peux t'installer dans ma chambre. » L'informa Kara en lui désignant le lit double.

« Et où vas-tu dormir ? » Lui demanda machinalement Lena en réalisant qu'elle ne devrait même pas s'en inquiéter.

« Le canapé m'ira très bien. » Répondit Kara.

Kara s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour rejoindre le salon lorsque Lena l'apostropha :

« Kara. »

La blonde se retourna en l'interrogeant de ses yeux bleus.

« Tu peux retirer ces lunettes maintenant… »

Une nouvelle pique à laquelle Kara répondit d'un sourire forcé.

« Je préfère les garder. »

* * *

 **Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête...**

 **Un chapitre très long dans lequel il se passe encore beaucoup, beaucoup de choses...**

 **Si vous avez le sentiment d'être perdu je vous rassure c'est normal :)**

 **Promis je répondrai à vos reviews dans le prochain chapitre ;)**

 **A bientôt**


	20. Noir et blanc

**Chapitre 20 Noir et blanc**

 _Lendemain matin, appartement de Kara._

Lorsque Lena entra dans le séjour, Kara était déjà debout depuis un moment. Le déjeuner était posé sur l'ilot central au plan de travail flambant neuf. Quant à l'ancienne journaliste elle lisait le journal et leva à peine les yeux vers son ex patronne.

Lena s'installa sur un tabouret et la dévisagea.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire à manger à ta prisonnière. » Lança Lena manière d'exprimer une fois de plus son mécontentement.

Kara ne sourcilla pas et tout en poursuivant sa lecture, elle répondit sur le même ton acerbe.

« Pourtant il me semble qu'en prison on sert aussi le repas. »

Lena ria jaune, elle venait de se faire moucher. C'est en faisant sa tête des mauvais jours qu'elle commença à manger en silence.

« Et à quoi suis-je censée occuper mes journées… Supergirl… »

« C'est le weekend Lena, tu n'as qu'à… Je ne sais pas, profiter de ce temps pour te détendre, ou réfléchir à tes actes… »

Lena laissa tomber son croissant dans son assiette et déserta sa place.

« Je n'ai plus très faim finalement. » Souffla-t-elle agacée en se retirant dans la chambre.

Kara continua sa lecture comme si de rien était.

Une heure plus tard, Alex débarqua chez Kara. Elle retrouva sa sœur dans le salon installée sur le canapé.

« Je suis passée voir comment ça se passe. » Dit l'agent Danvers en retirant sa veste.

Kara fit un demi-sourire.

« Où est Lena ? »

« Enfermée dans la chambre. » Répondit sa soeur sur un ton détaché comme si cela lui était totalement égal.

« Et bien si vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tuées c'est déjà une bonne chose. » Souffla-t-elle.

« L'enquête avance ? »

« Kal El travaille avec Winn pour identifier le cadavre de l'assaillant et on recherche activement le véhicule. »

« Bien. »

« J'onn n'est pas du tout à l'aise avec le fait que tu gardes Lena ici. »

« Tu diras à J'onn que je contrôle la situation. »

« A vrai dire Kara, je ne suis pas tranquille non plus. » Lui souffla sa sœur à voix basse.

« Tout ira bien. » Lui certifia Kara en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Je ne baisserai pas ma garde. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« C'est un peu comme si tu vivais avec de la Kryptonite Kara. Lena est instable. » Lui fit remarquer Alex toujours en chuchotant pour ne pas être entendue par la résidente de la chambre.

D'ordinaire Kara l'aurait contredite. Elle aurait rétorqué que Lena n'était pas un danger, qu'elle n'était pas si terrible que ça. Mais depuis la scène de la veille, Kara savait que Lena était loin de la douce jeune femme qu'elle avait connu.

« J'y survivrai. » Affirma Kara en plissant les lèvres pour rassurer sa sœur.

Soudain, Lena fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Agent Danvers ! Il me semblait bien avoir entendu quelqu'un. Dites-moi que vous allez mettre un terme à tout ce cirque. »

« Je suis désolée Lena, mais pour le moment tu vas devoir rester ici. »

« Et quoi ? Attendre que votre équipe trouve des éléments ? Il est clair que je pouvais le faire moi-même et je pense de manière plus efficace que vous. »

« Depuis quand tu me vouvoies Lena ? » Lui demanda Alex irritée par l'attitude méprisante de la jeune femme à son égard.

« Depuis, que j'ai réalisé que vous vous êtes joué de moi. »

 _« Et c'est reparti… »_ Pensa Kara en lâchant un profond soupir de lassitude.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

« Bon courage ! » S'exclama Alex en tapotant la jambe de sa sœur avant de plier bagage sous le regard exaspéré de Lena.

Luthor était semblable à une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser, l'électricité de ses jambes sur le parquet trahissait son impatience. Kara leva les yeux vers elle et sur un ton très calme lui demanda :

« Ca va durer encore longtemps comme ça ? Tu en as pas marre de faire fuir toutes les personnes qui se soucient de toi ? »

« Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler. » Lui répondit effrontément Lena.

« Tu sais Lena tes sarcasmes, tes reproches, tes attaques ne te feront pas sortir d'ici plus vite. Et crois-moi ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que je te garde ici.» Déclara Kara.

Lena reçut cette vérité comme une claque en plein visage. Elle réalisa que Kara en avait réellement assez. Et étrangement cela la dérangea.

« Tu as le choix, soit on se crêpe le chignon toute la journée. Soit tu fais le minimum pour que cela soit supportable pour nous deux. Parce que dis-toi bien que je n'ai aucune envie de te garder ici comme tu n'as aucune envie d'être ici. Dès qu'on aura mis la main sur tes agresseurs tu seras libre comme l'air et franchement je m'en sentirai soulagée. »

Cette déclaration avait-elle un double sens ? Les paroles de Kara firent mouche dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle avait peut-être réussie à détruire définitivement les sentiments de Kara à son égard. Peut-être que sa conduite avait anéanti une bonne fois pour toute le fébrile lien qui existait encore entre elles. Lena s'en réjouit autant qu'elle s'en inquiéta mais bien sûr elle ne laissa rien paraitre de son trouble.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû remettre les pieds dans cette satanée ville ! »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois revenue à National City seulement pour tes affaires. »

Lena se mura dans le silence.

Kara ne la quitta pas du regard, elle attendait que la jeune femme s'exprime mais rien ne vint. Lena finit par se décider à prendre place sur un fauteuil en face de la jeune femme. Elles restèrent une minute à se regarder en silence. Lena semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et finit par prononcer quelques mots.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en six mois… »

« Je suis partie parce qu'il le fallait. Quant à pourquoi je suis revenue… Je pensais être prête… Je me suis trompée. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Prête à quoi ? »

« A t'affronter. »

Il y eût un nouveau silence. Kara prit son courage à deux mains pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée :

« J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaitre, par moment je te vois encore telle que tu étais et puis dans la minute qui suit j'ai l'impression de te voir disparaitre. »

Lena détourna son regard, il était évident que cette conversation était pour elle une véritable épreuve.

« Hier soir Lena, quand tu as tiré sur cet homme… Cela m'a horrifié. » Lui avoua Kara. Cette image la hantait.

Lena prit un air sévère.

« C'est le prix à payer lorsqu'on s'attaque à une Luthor. »

« Il était désarmé ! » S'indigna Kara.

« Cela ne fait pas de différence pour moi. »

« Ça devrait ! Ça aurait dû ! »

« Toi… Et ta vision des choses en noir et blanc… » Souffla Lena.

« Il y a le bien et il y a le mal. » Rétorqua Kara.

« Non il y a les forts et les faibles ! Ceux qui survivent sont ceux qui font ce qui doit être fait pour rester en vie. Si je dois éliminer mes ennemis alors je le ferais sans remord. Je serais sans pitié. Je ne serais plus jamais une victime Kara. »

Kara fit « non » de la tête, pour elle le discours de la jeune femme était totalement erroné.

« Si je n'avais pas fait ce qui devait être fait tu n'aurais pas survécu. Alors avant de me juger rappels-toi ce que j'ai fait pour toi. » Lâcha Lena avec dégoût.

Supergirl inspira profondément pour ne pas encore une fois se laissée submerger par ses émotions. Elle en avait assez d'entendre éternellement les mêmes reproches, mais tout était sa faute aussi elle devait accepter la colère de Lena.

« On a beau parler on en revient toujours au même point. » Dit-elle tristement.

Lena ne pût qu'acquiescer cet état de fait.

« Je ne supporte plus de te voir te détruire comme ça. » Confia Kara.

Une nouvelle fois Lena retint ses mots et ses pensées.

« Ce que nous avions… Ce que nous partagions. Ce lien me manque terriblement. » Ajouta tristement Kara.

« Celle que tu connaissais est morte en même temps que sa mère… Cette personne n'existe plus Kara. » Déclara Lena avant de se retirer dans la chambre.

Kara se frotta nerveusement le visage, elle n'avait plus de mots, plus de pensées, plus de réponses. Elle était totalement démunie. Lena ne serait plus jamais la même, elle devait se faire une raison. Il était juste trop pénible de se faire à cette idée.

Les heures défilèrent les unes après les autres et les jeunes femmes en profitèrent pour réfléchir chacune dans leur coin. Ce n'est que plus tard dans l'après-midi, qu'Alex téléphona à sa sœur pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient localisé la planque des criminels.

« Je viens. » Dit Supergirl.

 _« Non Kara reste auprès de Lena on s'en occupe. N'oublies pas que nous avons Superman avec nous. »_

« Soyez prudent. »

 _« Toujours. »_ Répondit sa sœur avant de raccrocher.

Forte de cette nouvelle Kara décida d'aller en informer Lena. En entrant dans la chambre elle découvrit la jeune femme allongée sur le lit un livre entre les mains. Cela la fît sourire, c'était plus fort qu'elle, un réflexe, un automatisme contre lequel elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

« Ils ont trouvé la planque, ils font une descente. »

Curieusement cette nouvelle ne sembla pas réjouir la jeune femme. Peut-être craignait-elle qu'ils ne tombent sur Lex Luthor.

« Tu sais Lena tu n'es pas obligée de rester enfermée dans cette chambre. »

Lena referma son livre et le posa à côté d'elle.

« Que proposes-tu ? Je te préviens je n'ai pas encore envie d'avoir une énième conversation. »

Kara fit mine de réfléchir et lui fit signe de l'accompagner :

« Viens. »

Lena s'extirpa de son lit et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au salon.

Une fois dans le salon, Kara se tourna vers Lena et lança le plus naturellement du monde :

« On va faire des cookies. Et promis nous ne parlerons de rien. »

« Des cookies ? » Répéta Lena dubitative les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait que Kara Danvers pour proposer de faire la cuisine en de pareille circonstance. On avait tenté de l'enlever et à l'heure où elles parlaient le DEO préparait un assaut contre d'obscurs criminels, et Kara proposait de faire des gâteaux… C'était tellement absurde… Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait à Lena de tourner les talons et d'envoyer Kara balader. Mais, Lena réfléchit… Kara ne la quittait pas du regard scrutant sa réaction. Il fallait se montrer intelligente. Elle passait son temps à se disputer avec Supergirl sans que cela ne la tourmente. En revanche, retrouver l'ingénue journaliste mettait vraiment à l'épreuve sa détermination.

« Alors tu m'aides ? Où tu vas rester les bras croisés à me regarder faire ? » Lui demanda Kara en sortant les ustensiles sur le plan de travail.

En prenant un air faussement agacé Lena accepta la proposition de son ancienne amie.

Kara lui fit passer les ingrédients puis elle leva la main en s'exclamant :

« Il manque deux ingrédients. »

Lena l'interrogea du regard, car tout lui semblait déjà sur la table.

« De la musique et un verre de vin. » S'exclama Kara enthousiaste.

Lena plissa les lèvres en essayant de ne pas se révéler.

Kara déboucha une bouteille et alla jusqu'à sa chaine hifi pour lancer la musique. Elle voulait mettre quelque chose de festif, pas question de plomber d'avantage l'ambiance. Il fallait aller à l'encontre de cette situation inconfortable. Aux premières notes Lena reconnut le titre de Queen _« Don't stop me now. »_ Ce choix la fit sourire, Kara était incorrigible.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à préparer leur pâte. Au départ Lena se contentait de passer les ingrédients à Kara puis, l'ambiance se détendit et la jeune femme finit par prendre les choses en mains. Supergirl avait beau avoir des supers pouvoirs elle pouvait se montrer très maladroite, de la farine sur le nez la blonde à lunette se mit à rire de son manque de dextérité. En réalité, c'était le fait de devoir mesurer sa force dans le moindre de ses gestes qui lui jouait des tours, pour casser des œufs notamment. Systématiquement Kara brisait les coquilles. Si bien que Lena les lui retira des mains pour s'en occuper.

Lena retrouva toute l'humanité de la Kryptonienne et son visage se détendit ce qui n'échappa pas à Kara. La jeune femme devait être naturelle, Lena finirait bien par s'apercevoir qu'elle était toujours la même qu'avant la révélation de son secret.

Une Luthor et une Super qui faisaient la cuisine sur la musique de Queen, l'image était cocasse et les jeunes femmes en avaient bien conscience. Quelques heures avant elles se déchiraient et là elles semblaient ne jamais s'être quittées. La vie était étrange.

« Lena, ne bouge pas tu as un peu de chocolat ici. » Dit Kara en posant son pouce sur la joue de la jeune femme pour le lui étaler d'avantage.

« Eh ! » Grogna Lena face à une Kara hilare comme si se trouver près de Lena lui faisait oublier la sombre réalité.

Ce comportement enfantin rappela à Lena leur bataille de boule de neige au bord du lac. Pendant, un bref instant Lena avait tout oublié, l'animosité semblait s'être envolée. Lena entama sa riposte en jetant un torchon au visage de Kara avant de lui balancer de la farine sur le tablier.

« Euh alors ça… Lena… Ce n'est pas du tout réglo. »

« Je ne joue pas selon tes règles. » Lui rappela l'ombrageuse brune un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

« Vraiment ? » Rétorqua Kara avant de disparaitre à la vitesse de la lumière et de réapparaitre derrière la jeune femme pour saisir son visage avec des doigts pleins de chocolat.

Lena pesta son mécontentement sans être capable de retenir un rire.

« Ca ce n'est définitivement pas dans les règles ! » Objecta-t-elle.

Toujours dans son dos, Kara se pencha sur sa nuque et lui souffla :

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de règle. »

Lena tressaillit, sentir à nouveau Kara si proche la troubla. Pourtant, elle ne devait plus ressentir cela, elle avait tout fait pour. Elle n'était plus aussi faible.

« C'est à la Kryptonite que je devrais faire tes cookies. » Plaisanta Lena.

Cette déclaration fût suivie d'un silence. Puis, Kara toujours dans son dos glissa son bras autour de son ventre la maintenant contre elle. Puis elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Lena c'est toi ma Kryptonite. »

Lena eût un nouveau haut le cœur, quant à Kara elle s'émut d'avoir à nouveau la jeune femme entre ses bras. Mais, il lui fallait la relâcher… Il lui fallait la laisser partir. Et tout en douceur comme un souffle d'air elle relâcha son étreinte pour venir se placer à côté de la jeune femme comme si de rien était.

Lena se racla la gorge un peu gênée pendant que Kara prenait la plaque de gâteau pour la mettre au four. C'est alors que retentit _« Hey you »_ de Pony Pony Run Run, Lena sourit à nouveau tout comme Kara qui lui tendit un chiffon pour qu'elle se débarbouille. Pour Kara la complicité était toujours là. Deux cœurs battaient d'un même rythme sous des armures d'un genre différent. Mais, il était évident qu'il y avait encore quelque chose.

Une fois débarrassée du chocolat Lena reprit une gorgée de vin et dénoua son tablier. Puis, elle alla flâner près de la chaine hifi. Ce rythme, ce son, cela lui donnait une étrange sensation de dépaysement. On était en été, sur une plage de sable fin à l'autre bout du monde... Il n'y avait plus de problème, il n'y avait plus de noirceur ou de cas de conscience, la vie était facile et lumineuse. Kara croisa ses avants bras sur le bar et regarda Lena ressentir cette sensation apaisante. Elle la trouva tout à coup aussi belle que la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, aussi douce, aussi radieuse, aussi parfaite. Pour Kara tout n'était pas perdu. Elle l'aimait encore cela ne faisait aucun doute. Lena était encore là quoiqu'elle en dise. La femme qu'elle aimait passionnément n'avait pas totalement disparue dans les ombres. Peut-être qu'elle finirait par lui pardonner son mensonge, peut-être qu'un jour elle accepterait Supergirl comme elle acceptait Kara.

S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces barrières entre elles, Kara l'aurait rejointe pour la faire danser, pour la faire virevolter comme une plume sur ce parquet avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras. La blonde en était convaincue elle aurait osé soutirer un baiser à Lena.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, la fille aux yeux verts avait elle aussi des pensées pour son ex-amie. Elle réalisait que Kara tenait réellement à elle. La kryptonienne n'avait pas menti à ce sujet, il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard qu'elle portait encore sur elle. Ce regard-là ne trompait pas… Jamais de toute son existence Lena ne s'était sentie aimée de la sorte et plus elle s'enfonçait dans la noirceur plus cet amour que lui portait Kara lui semblait aussi précieux que dangereux.

 _Un peu plus tard._

On frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Kara alla ouvrir et tomba nez-à-nez avec sa sœur accompagnée de Superman. Ne souhaitant pas que Lena entende leur conversation Kara les rejoignit dans le couloir.

« Je serais bien passé par la fenêtre mais ta sœur me l'a interdit. » Dit Kal El en riant.

« Alors ? » S'empressa de leur demander Kara.

« On a arrêté les trois types qui ont agressé Lena hier soir. Se sont des mercenaires, d'anciens militaires pour la plupart avec un casier long comme le bras. Ils sont passés aux aveux, leur employeur est bien Lex Luthor. » Lui expliqua sa sœur.

Kara grimaça en appréhendant déjà la réaction de Lena.

« Et on sait où il se cache ? »

« Non, ils ont reçu le contrat via un téléphone prépayé et le virement a été fait depuis une banque étrangère. Impossible de remonter jusqu'à Lex. Ils ne savent pas où il se trouve en fait ils ne l'ont même jamais croisé. Par contre ce que nous savons c'est que Lex a effectivement mis un contrat sur la tête de Lena et que d'autres pourraient avoir été mandatés pour la kidnapper. » Expliqua son cousin.

« Pourquoi Lex voudrait kidnapper Lena ? »

« Ca… C'est aux Luthors qu'il faut le demander. Lena a rencontré Lex en prison et temps qu'elle ne nous révélera pas ce qu'il s'est passé on n'aura jamais la réponse à cette question. »

« Elle cache quelque chose Kara. » Ajouta-t-il.

Kara acquiesça, elle était du même avis.

« Merci d'être passé. Je vais informer Lena. »

« Laisse-moi lui parler Kara. » Demanda Superman.

« Non avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée Kal El. » Répondit Kara d'un ton sans appel.

« Je vous tiens au courant. » Promit la jeune femme avant de rentrer dans l'appartement.

Une fois seuls, Kal El se tourna vers Alex.

« Je m'inquiète pour ta sœur. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul. » Avoua Alex.

Kara entra dans la chambre et entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Elle s'installa sur le rebord du lit en attendant que Lena revienne. L'attente ne fût pas longue. Lorsque Lena croisa l'expression grave de Kara elle comprit que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

« C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Kara acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un air navré.

Lena soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de Kara.

« Une idée de ce qu'il te veut ? »

Lena souffla un rire dépité.

« Sa vengeance j'imagine. »

« De quoi parles-tu ?»

« Tu es bien naïve Kara. »

« J'ai pris la vie de sa mère, ne crois-tu pas que cela soit un motif suffisant pour me pourchasser ? »

Kara fronça les sourcils, la vie de Lena Luthor était un véritable enfer. Une guerre sans fin.

« Que s'est-il passé lors de votre rencontre ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas Kara. »

« Si cela peut nous aider à comprendre et à le retrouver si. »

« Je te garantis que ça ne vous apportera rien. C'est entre lui et moi. »

« J'ai pas l'impression que tu tiennes à ce qu'on lui mette la main dessus. »

« Non en effet. »

« Moi qui te croyais impitoyable pour tes ennemis. »

« Ce n'est pas mon ennemi c'est mon frère. » Déclara Lena d'un ton catégorique.

Kara préféra ne rien ajouter.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. » Dit Lena sur un ton étonnamment serein.

« J'aimerai rester seule si ça ne t'embête pas… » Ajouta-t-elle.

Kara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle se sentit dans l'obligation de rappeler à la jeune femme qu'elle était là pour elle :

« Je suis à côté si tu as besoin de quelque chose… »

Cette nouvelle ne semblait pas être une surprise pour Lena mais en revanche cela devait être dur à encaisser. Comme elle le lui avait demandé Kara laissa la jeune femme toute seule.

Lena resta un long moment assise à la même place les yeux dans le vague. Passer du temps en compagnie de Kara rendait les choses de plus en plus confuses. Lena la détestait toujours pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait et malgré cela elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des choses pour elle. Tout cela était contradictoire. Cette carapace qu'elle s'était construite pendant des mois, cette haine qu'elle avait entretenue à l'encontre de la jeune femme tout cela la faisait souffrir. Elle voulait que Supergirl souffre comme elle avait souffert et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui porter le coup de grâce. Supergirl était à portée de main, sa vengeance était à portée de main et il lui était impossible d'agir. Quelque chose en elle le lui interdisait et pourtant le pardon lui semblait toujours impossible. Lena se trouvait dans une impasse. Il était temps de se reprendre en main.

 _Cinq mois plus tôt, prison de haute sécurité Metropolis._

Lex Luthor vêtu de sa tenue orange de prisonnier portant le matricule 56895 attendait patiemment les mains menottées à la table. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu de visite. A vrai dire compte tenu du caractère exceptionnel de ses antécédents criminels il n'y avait tout simplement pas droit. A l'exception de ses avocats, personne ne pouvait passer la sécurité. L'homme avait appris le décès de sa mère le mois dernier dans le journal et la presse désignait sa sœur comme étant la personne à blâmer.

Quelle ne fût pas sa stupeur lorsqu'il vit Lena Luthor débarquer dans la pièce. Il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Son crâne chauve brillait sous les néons et l'expression de son visage était d'une neutralité angoissante.

« Bonjour Lex. » Dit Lena en refermant la porte sur les gardes restés dans le couloir.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le cran de venir ici petite sœur. » Répondit le diabolique Lex Luthor.

Lena ne répondit pas et prit place de l'autre côté de la table face à son demi-frère.

Ils se jaugèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes. Puis, Lex choisit d'être celui qui poserait les questions. Après tout il méritait de savoir.

« Est-ce que ce que l'on raconte à ton sujet est vrai ? »

Lena déglutit, elle était angoissée. De son plein gré, la jeune femme était venue affronter le diable aussi, pas question de se défiler. Elle devait affronter son frère sans flancher.

« C'est vrai. » Répondit-elle sans détour.

Lex grimaça puis tapa violemment du poing sur la table. Cette annonce venait de le heurter de la pire des manières. Lui qui s'était toujours montré protecteur envers cette petite sœur qu'il chérissait véritablement se sentit profondément meurtri.

« Je suis venue pour te parler Lex. » Essaya immédiatement de dire Lena pour éviter que son frère ne cède à sa colère avant de l'avoir entendu s'expliquer.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » S'indigna le criminel.

« Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix… »

Ivre de rage Lex frappa à nouveau sur la table en criant :

« Mensonge ! »

Puis, il la pointa d'un doigt accusateur en rugissant :

« On dit que tu as protégé cette catin de Kryptonienne ! On dit que toi ma sœur tu as tué ta propre mère… MA mère pour sauver cette chose ! Comment oses-tu encore me mentir ! »

« J'ai essayé Lex, j'ai essayé de sauver notre mère mais… »

« Assez ! Tu n'étais qu'une petite bâtarde orpheline, le fruit des infidélités de Lionel. Et malgré cela ma mère t'a accueilli dans notre famille, dans notre maison sous notre toit. Elle t'a élevé comme sa propre fille alors que tu lui rappelais chaque jour la trainée dont tu étais issue. Quant à moi Lena je t'ai aimé plus fort que personne ne saura jamais t'aimer. Lorsque tu pleurais je te consolais, lorsque tu avais peur je te rassurais, et tu as osé faire ça à notre famille ! Pour qui? Pour une extraterrestre ? Pour une monstruosité qui est notre ennemie? » Dit-il les larmes aux yeux, rouge de rage.

« Lex… »

Avec un regard de dément l'homme se mit à rire, ses éclats de voix emplirent la pièce et résonnèrent si fort que le cœur de Lena trembla dans sa poitrine.

« Mère m'a toujours préféré à toi ! C'est pour ça que tu l'as fait ? Par jalousie ? Par vengeance pour tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir pendant ton enfance de petite fille riche pourrie gâtée ? »

« Ferme-la. » Grogna Lena en serrant les poings sur la table.

« Je vois clair dans ton jeu petite sœur… »

« Tu ne sais rien du tout. »

« Tu veux régner sur l'empire… Seule… Je savais que ce vieux fou de Lionel passait trop de temps à te mettre des idées en tête quand tu étais petite. Il t'a pourri le cerveau avec ses chimères, ses idées de grandeur, de bien et de mal. »

« Ne parle pas de lui comme ça. »

Lex écarta les mains faisant tinter ses chaines.

« Pourquoi pas ? Il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que me mépriser. »

« J'aimais notre mère, je l'aimais autant que toi ! » Se défendit Lena.

Lex souffla son sarcasme.

« Si cela avait été le cas tu n'aurais pas tiré sur elle. »

Il y eût un moment de silence et le visage de Lex changea, il semblait retrouver son calme. Lena connaissait bien la pathologie de son psychopathe de son frère. L'homme avait mille et un visages, il pouvait passer d'un sentiment à un autre en un quart de seconde. C'est bien ce qui le rendait totalement imprévisible et particulièrement dangereux pour qui était son ennemi. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

« Et c'est moi le monstre ? C'est moi le fou… Tu mérites ta place ici à mes côtés Lena. »

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois, où j'ai eu envie de serrer sa gorge si fort entre mes doigts jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se révulsent… Mais, je n'en ai jamais eu la force… » Dit-il comme si cela était un regret.

« Liliane n'était pas une mère exemplaire… Je l'ai haï autant que je l'ai aimé. Il a dû te falloir un sacré cran pour oser mettre un terme à son existence. Tu es bien une Luthor… Et si j'admire cette haine dévorante qui t'anime je ne pardonne quand même pas ton geste. Parce que c'est cela que tu es venue chercher ici n'est-ce pas? Le pardon. La rédemption. Tu espérais que ton grand frère te prenne dans ses bras et te soulage de cette culpabilité qui t'étrangle. »

Lena au bord des larmes avait l'estomac noué.

« Je ne te pardonne pas Lena, le pardon c'est pour les faibles. Mère aura au moins eu le mérite de te révéler à toi-même. Toi qui nous regardais de haut, te plaçant au-dessus de nous sur l'échelle de la morale. Toi la douce et pure Lena… Voilà qui tu es… »

« Et oh bon sang ! Tu es bien plus cruelle, bien plus sombre, bien plus dangereuse que je ne l'avais imaginé. Ouh j'en ai même des frissons. C'est excitant.» Dit-il en souriant.

« Tu es complétement fou. » Souffla Lena.

« Regarde-moi Lena, regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu n'as pas l'impression de te regarder dans un miroir. »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi. »

« Non non bien sûr que non… Tu es pire. »

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table pour fixer sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

« Maintenant petite sœur dis-moi que vas-tu faire ? Cette femme qui a fait de toi une meurtrière, vas-tu la punir ? Cela doit te ronger les entrailles d'avoir était stupide au point de détruire ton existence pour une Kryptonienne qui je te l'assure se fou de toi. Tout comme se foutait Superman de moi. Oh je connais cette déception, je connais ce sentiment de trahison. Ca consume, ça brûle si fort à l'intérieur qu'on a l'impression que nos poumons sont en feu, que nos organes éclatent les uns après les autres. Ce mal que tu ressens je l'ai ressenti aussi. Sers-t' en. »

Ce qui bouleversa Lena était que les paroles de son frère avaient un véritable sens pour elle. Il était dément mais il disait vrai. Ce sentiment de trahison, cette profonde blessure qui semblait ne pas s'arrêter de suinter du sang. Lena la ressentait dans sa chair et dans son âme.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » Répéta-t-il des flammes dans les yeux.

C'est alors que l'expression de Lena changea, elle cessa de trembler, elle cessa d'avoir le regard fuyant. Elle fit face à cette vérité douloureuse… Elle releva le menton et accepta de soutenir le regard de son frère de ses yeux verts insondables. Son visage était froid, dur, sans faille…

* * *

 **Lena & Kara ont bien du mal à se comprendre...**

 **1ère apparition de Lex Luthor :) :) :)**

 **Je me frotte les mains ;)**

* * *

 **Clexa38469** Ah ah oui c'est sur que Lex est pas réputé pour être un personnage sympathique :) mais que veux tu j'adore les méchants !

 **Skippy1701** Je confirme c'est le gros bazar :)

 **Tim kom Trikru** Tu m'as beaucoup étonnée dans ta review sur le chapitre 18, ton hypothèse sur Lex et Lena m'a un peu surprise lol. Contente que tu ais apprécié le retour de Cat Grant. C'est un personnage important de la série et elle a toujours d'excellentes répliques. Concernant ton commentaire sur le chapitre 19, j'ai adoré ton résumé "Kal El pète un câble, Lena pète un câble même Alex pète un câble c'est incroyable." C'est exactement ça mdr le désordre total. Et merci pour ton commentaire concernant le discours de Kara. Je suis soulagée qu'il ne soit pas passé inaperçu au milieu de tout ce chao. A bientôt :)

 **Artemis972** "Superman et ses gros-sabots" Mdr c'est exactement ça. Merci pour ta review :)

 **DroDroV** Merci pour tes messages, je pense que ce chapitre 20 aura répondu à certaines de tes interrogations. Le 21 devrait encore apporter de nouveaux éléments...

 **Fire29430** Je prend le compliment merci beaucoup. Je n'ai pas le temps de lire beaucoup de FF, donc j'ai pas vraiment de comparaison. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite tout autant.

 **Erec** Salut merci pour la review ;)

 **Toup** Ben alors on arrive plus à suivre le rythme? mdr ;)


	21. Demain n'existe plus

**Chapitre 21 Demain n'existe plus**

 _Lendemain, appartement de Kara._

 _« Un énorme carambolage a eu lieu sur le pont de la 32éme. Un camion est suspendu dans le vide et menace de tomber dans le fleuve. »_

Face à son téléviseur Kara était en apnée. Elle s'empara de son téléphone pour prévenir le DEO.

« Alex, où est Kal El ? »

 _« Il est reparti à Metropolis, une source affirme avoir des infos concernant Lex Luthor. »_ L'informa sa sœur.

« Bon-sang Alex ! Il y a un camion suspendu dans le vide ! »

 _« …Fonces ! »_

Kara raccrocha son téléphone. Ses éclats de voix avaient alerté Lena.

Supergirl se tourna vers la jeune femme en disant :

« Je dois y aller. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Reste ici. »

Lena acquiesça. Kara s'apprêtait à s'envoler lorsqu'elle eut une hésitation, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Lena.

« Lena, promets-moi que tu vas rester ici. »

« Promis.»

Supergirl hocha la tête et quitta les lieux en un éclair.

Lorsque la femme d'acier arriva sur les lieux de l'accident, elle comprit toute l'urgence de la situation. La cabine d'un énorme camion était suspendue dans le vide. L'engin était sur le point de basculer avec à son bord le chauffeur qui criait à l'aide. Kara vola sous le pont et se plaça devant le parebrise.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais vous sortir de là. » Cria-t-elle au conducteur.

Au même moment un grincement sourd retentit, emporté par son poids le véhicule allait basculer… Elle n'avait pas le temps d'extraire le chauffeur. Supergirl posa ses mains sur le pare choc et poussa de toutes ses forces pour le retenir. A cette minute la jeune femme regretta l'absence de son cousin pour lui prêter main forte. Pas le choix elle devait remonter seule la cabine sur le pont. Tout en retenant l'engin la Kryptonienne glissa sous l'essieu avant et commença à pousser vers le haut de toutes ses forces. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent tant la pression sur ses bras était énorme. Les dents serrées Supergirl gémit son effort et lentement elle souleva l'avant du camion jusqu'à le ramener au niveau de la chaussée puis elle le poussa sur le bitume sous les yeux ébahis des automobilistes et des secours. Une fois le chauffeur sur la terre ferme tout le monde applaudit son exploit. Supergirl sourit tout en reprenant son souffle. On avait beau être la femme d'acier, après un tel effort il fallait quelques minutes pour se remettre.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

« Lena ? » Appela Kara en regagnant son appartement.

Pas de réponse.

Supergirl balaya le salon du regard, il était vide seule la télévision continuait d'émettre. Kara fût prise d'angoisse, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se précipita dans la chambre pour découvrir que ce qu'elle redoutait était bel et bien arrivé. Lena était partie. Kara s'approcha du lit et y trouva une note posée sur l'oreiller.

 _« Les promesses ne valent rien. C'est toi qui me l'a appris.»_

Kara soupira.

Au même moment, à quelques rues de là. Lena Luthor dissimulée sous ses lunettes de soleil accélérait le pas les mains dans les poches de son veston. Elle savait exactement où aller. Ses lèvres maquillées d'un rouge vif esquissèrent un sourire.

 _Soir, Métropolis._

Lorsque Lena arriva sur le perron de l'imposant manoir Luthor, la nuit était tombée. En levant les yeux sur le bâtiment Lena le trouva particulièrement lugubre. Depuis le décès de sa mère, la maitresse des lieux avait fait condamner le domaine. Les domestiques avaient été remerciés et plus personne n'occupait la propriété. Aussi, au fil des mois le jardin jusqu'ici si bien entretenu s'était métamorphosé. Des mauvaises herbes avaient envahi les pelouses et le bâtiment ressemblait maintenant à un édifice hanté. Lena s'avança sous le porche et posa sa main sur la poignée. Comme elle l'avait deviné son trousseau de clefs était inutile la porte s'ouvrit en poussant un long et douloureux grincement.

A l'intérieur tous les meubles avaient été recouverts d'un drap blanc et la poussière s'accumulait dans les angles. Lena enclencha l'interrupteur et réalisa que le courant était toujours coupé. C'est donc à la lumière de la torche de son téléphone qu'elle progressa dans la pénombre. Aux murs les portraits de ses aïeuls Luthor semblaient suivre du regard le moindre de ses pas. La jeune femme releva le menton et entreprit de rallier le compteur électrique à la cave pour le remettre en route. Elle approchait de la porte qui menait au sous-sol du manoir lorsqu'un son la fit sursauter. Ce son… Des notes de piano… Un requiem… Une marche funèbre…

Le corps entier de Lena Luthor fût parcouru de frisson. Quelqu'un jouait du piano, la fameuse partition de Chopin. La jeune femme inspira profondément réunissant son courage pour progresser en direction de l'angoissante mélodie. Au fil de sa progression, les notes devinrent plus saccadées et frappées avec plus d'intensité. Lena abaissa le faisceau lumineux de son téléphone et lorsqu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque elle trembla. L'ombre de l'homme derrière le piano la paralysa. Les dernières notes de la partition emplirent la pièce puis soudain le silence. Un silence de mort… Un silence à faire trembler la plus téméraire des femmes. Lena resta debout à l'entrée de la pièce face à cette silhouette impassible qui l'observait dans la pénombre. Puis, la flamme d'un Zippo éclaira le visage diabolique du fantomatique pianiste.

« Bonsoir ma chère sœur. » Dit Lex Luthor avec un sourire satanique aux lèvres.

Lex éloigna la flamme de son visage et alluma un chandelier posé sur le piano, illuminant la pièce d'une faible lueur.

« Je me suis souvenu que tu as toujours adoré m'écouter jouer du piano. » Ajouta-t-il satisfait de son accueil aussi théâtral que lugubre.

Lena avança lentement vers le piano sans lâcher une seule seconde son frère des yeux.

« La marche funèbre vraiment ? » Lâcha-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Lex se mit à rire.

« Je trouvais que c'était de circonstance. » Rétorqua-t-il des flammes dans les yeux.

Lena ne répondit pas et posa son sac à main sur le piano.

« J'aime assez ce que tu as fait de cet endroit Lena. »

« Epargnes-moi tes sarcasmes. »

« Tu as raison, ne perdons pas de temps. » Dit Lex en posant une arme à feu sur le piano juste devant lui.

Lena sourit en disant à son frère :

« Ils seront bientôt là. »

 _Cinq mois plus tôt, prison de haute sécurité de Metropolis._

« Que vas-tu faire ? » Répéta Lex Luthor avec ses yeux fous en se réjouissant de l'expression froide de sa sœur.

« Ce qu'une Luthor doit faire… Me venger. » Répondit Lena.

Lex esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il avait tapé juste en rappelant à la jeune femme toute la douleur de la trahison dont elle avait été victime.

« Sage décision petite sœur. »

Lex se redressa sur sa chaise métallique et ajouta :

« Je me sens soulagé… Je ne serais pas obligé de te tuer. J'aurais détesté ça… »

Lena força un sourire ironique.

« Fais-moi sortir d'ici et je t'aiderai à obtenir justice. » Dit le prisonnier.

« Comment ? »

« Ca petite sœur je ne te le dirais qu'une fois à l'extérieur. »

« Je n'ai peut-être pas besoin de toi pour me venger. » Déclara Lena par pure provocation.

« Lena, Lena, Lena… Tu me fais sortir d'ici pour que je puisse avoir la tête de Superman et je t'aide à te débarrasser de la véritable meurtrière de notre mère. »

Lena pianota ses doigts sur la table en faisant mine de réfléchir à cette proposition. Elle avait tellement de haine, tellement de colère, tellement de rancœur à l'encontre de son ex-amie. A cet instant, elle la détestait plus que quiconque sur cette terre. Pourtant elle se répugnait, elle se dégoûtait, elle était devenue une créature méprisable. Une meurtrière, un vaisseau sans âme… La Lena d'avant n'existait plus que dans un infime recoin de son esprit… L'ombre l'avait totalement engloutie. Et ce frère aussi malade soit il lui proposait de l'épauler, de lui permettre d'obtenir réparation pour toute sa souffrance. A cet instant, la voix du mal lui sembla plus facile, plus séduisante…

Ce chemin serait beaucoup moins douloureux que celui de la rédemption dont elle se sentait totalement indigne. Sa mère le lui avait annoncé, elle était destinée à être une Luthor, c'était dans son sang depuis le début. Personne n'échappe à son destin, pas même elle.

« Tu me diras ce dont tu as besoin… Et une fois à l'extérieur, il nous faudra faire diversion. Il faudra lui faire croire que nous sommes divisés. » Dit-elle froidement.

La stratège, la reine incontestée des échecs étaient déjà entrain de placer ses pions. Elle s'assurerait la victoire en ayant de nombreux coups d'avances. Même s'il lui fallait patienter pendant des mois elle se montrerait patiente la vengeance était à ce prix…

Lex était un impulsif, incapable d'attendre, incapable de contrôler ses pulsions et cela l'avait conduit derrière ces barreaux. Lena était plus réfléchie, plus calculatrice, elle préférait mourir plutôt que de se retrouver ici. Aussi, elle ne laisserait rien au hasard. La victoire ou la mort, il n'y aurait aucune autre alternative. De toute façon elle se sentait déjà privée de son essence, elle était déjà morte… Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et cela la rendait invincible.

« Luthor contre Super… Le baroude final. Nous mettrons une bonne fois pour toute un terme à cette histoire. » Jubila Lex.

« Un combat à mort. » Dit Lena d'une voix déterminée.

Lex parût surpris par cette déclaration, mais sa sœur le fixait si intensément qu'il comprit qu'il devait en faire le serment aussi il acquiesça de ses yeux fous.

« Un combat à mort. » Répéta-t-il.

 _Cinq mois plus tard, Manoir Luthor._

« Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Demanda Lex en se levant de son banc.

« Cela a été difficile de m'en procurer mais j'ai finalement réussi à en trouver. » Répondit Lena en ouvrant son sac à main. Une lumière verte illumina la bibliothèque.

« Parfait. » Dit Lex en se saisissant du fragment.

Lex fit signe à sa sœur de le suivre. Ils parcoururent les pièces en enfilades jusqu'à la porte du sous-sol. Au sommet du sombre escalier, Lex releva une manivelle et le courant fût rétabli. Ils descendirent dans les souterrains qui courraient sur des centaines de mètres sous la propriété. Les fondations centenaires de la bâtisse ruisselaient d'humidité. Après avoir arpenté les tunnels quelques minutes, Lex poussa un porte métallique qui donnait sur le laboratoire secret des Luthors.

« Bienvenu à la maison. » Souffla Lex à sa sœur en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

La diversion de Lena avait donné du temps à Lex pour préparer ses projets. Superman avait détourné ses yeux de Metropolis suffisamment longtemps pour que Lex travaille en secret juste sous son nez. Lena avait monopolisé l'attention des Super, entre son retour à National City et son faux enlèvement elle avait trompé son monde. Et il lui suffirait de crier à l'aide pour que les Kryptoniens se jettent dans la gueule du loup. Tout ceci elle l'avait prémédité pendant des mois, elle avait tout prévu sauf une chose…

Ce qu'elle avait à nouveau ressentit auprès de Kara. Pourtant elle s'était préparée, elle s'était conditionnée pour ne plus se montrer faible. Mais l'attitude de la jeune femme à son égard et particulièrement lors de ses révélations au-dessus du lac, l'avait troublé. Elle avait pourtant soif de vengeance, elle voulait la voir souffrir comme elle avait souffert… Et pourtant, toutes les fois où elle s'était montrée dure et blessante envers Kara ne l'avait pas soulagé de sa peine, bien au contraire. Mais, désormais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il fallait en finir d'une façon ou d'une autre avec toute cette souffrance.

Lex s'approcha d'une vitrine derrière laquelle se trouvait une imposante armure métallique.

« Tu penses que cela sera suffisant pour battre Superman ? » Lui demanda Lena en examinant le travail de son frère.

« Avec ton magnifique présent, je puis t'assurer que cela sera suffisant… Oh oui, il va saigner… Abondamment. » Se réjouit Lex en admirant sa création.

Puis, il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui dit :

« Quant à la voix que tu as choisi… Je dois dire que je suis admiratif. »

Lena sortit un pistolet à injection munit de Kryptonite liquide.

« Pourquoi faire une armure quand on est soit même l'arme ? » Répondit sa sœur.

Lena repensa aux mots murmurés à son oreille par la femme d'acier.

 _« Tu es ma Kryptonite. »_

Lena observa le pistolet, le vert de ses yeux se fondant avec la teinte du liquide contenu dans la fiole.

« Essayer de te convaincre de renoncer serait inutile n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Lex avec un air plus grave.

« En effet, c'est inutile. » Répondit Lena.

Elle tourna les yeux vers son frère qui ne souriait plus.

« N'a-t-on pas dit combat à mort ? »

Lex Luthor acquiesça, elle était déterminée et lui l'admirait des yeux pleins de fierté.

 _Quatre mois plus tôt, ville de Lakoutsk Sibérie centrale, Russie._

Lena avait atterrit la veille dans cette ville située sur la rive gauche de la Léna… Curieuse coïncidence que ce fleuve porte son prénom comme si elle était destinée à venir ici. Il faisait un froid polaire, les températures négatives affolaient le thermomètre mais cela ne sembla pas avoir d'emprise sur la détermination de la jeune femme. Cette ville dont l'économie locale était essentiellement tournée autour de l'exploitation de gisements miniers ne l'intéressait pas pour ses fabuleux diamants. Lena marchait dans les traces de quelqu'un d'autre… Après la disparition de sa mère et sa désillusion auprès de Kara, Lena n'avait plus qu'une obsession remonter la piste de Liliane Luthor. Elle espérait retrouver les personnes qui avaient aidés sa mère lors de sa cavale, il lui fallait comprendre ses motivations mais aussi mettre la main sur un élément essentiel pour exécuter son plan.

Aussi, c'est à la tombée du jour que son contacte sur place lui donna rendez-vous dans un bar à la clientèle exclusivement masculine puisqu'il s'agissait d'un bar de mineur. En entrant dans l'établissement la ténébreuse Lena Luthor fit sensation. Ses cheveux de jais tirés en arrière, son teint de porcelaine et ses lèvres d'un rouge sang le tout emmitouflé dans un exceptionnel manteau de fourrure noir, la jeune femme ne passa pas inaperçue. Des sifflements et quelques réflexions grivoises prononcées en Russe accompagnèrent ses pas. Ignorant totalement les mineurs qui la dévoraient de leur regard lubrique Lena se dirigea vers l'homme assit comme le parrain de la pègre locale au fond du bar. Autour de lui deux colosses aux crânes rasés montaient la garde, leur AK-47 bien en évidence.

L'homme qui l'attendait avait une soixantaine d'année et portait une Chapka soviétique. Il était gras, sa peau était pâle et son nez bien rouge. Ses yeux en amande scrutaient la jeune femme qui ôta ses gants avant de prendre place sur la chaise laissée vacante face à lui. Sans dire un mot, l'homme leva la main vers l'un de ses gardes du corps pour qu'il porte un verre à vodka pour son invitée. Lorsqu'une femme était à table, il était de coutume que l'on lui fasse l'honneur d'un toast. Aussi, l'énigmatique Russe servit l'alcool et invita Lena à boire.

« Do dna ! » _« Jusqu'au fond ! »_ S'exclama le joufflu avant de boire cul sec très vite imité par Lena qui ne sourcilla pas de la flamme qui s'animait dans son œsophage.

L'homme se mit à ricaner, charmé par le stoïcisme de la jeune femme au milieu de tous ces hommes qui la dévisageaient comme une meute de chien bavant sur un os.

« Vous ressemblez à votre mère. » Dit le Russe en anglais avec son fort accent.

Lena ne répondit pas bien qu'elle ne partage pas l'ADN de Liliane elle savait qu'il y avait effectivement une ressemblance frappante. La jeune femme se contenta de plisser un coin de ses lèvres.

« Elle m'avait dépeint votre beauté mais maintenant que je vous vois… Je me dis que sa description ne vous rend pas suffisamment justice. » Dit l'homme en ricanant tout en adressant un regard grivois à ses hommes qui acquiescèrent d'un sourire crasse.

« Je vous remercie Alekseï. » Répondit Lena par politesse connaissant parfaitement les usages Russe concernant les affaires. Pas question de faire des négociations avant plusieurs verres et d'avoir profité de l'hospitalité de son hôte. Manquer à cette tradition serait une offense et encore plus venant d'une femme. Les Russes avaient de l'orgueil et beaucoup d'égo aussi il ne fallait pas s'amuser à les contrarier.

L'homme sourit à nouveau et échangea quelques mots en Russe avec ses hommes qui s'esclaffèrent à nouveau de la remarque graveleuse et machiste de leur patron.

Lena resta silencieuse tandis qu'elle écoutait leur échange. Puis, elle s'empara de la bouteille de Vodka et resservit l'homme à la Chapka avant de verser de l'alcool dans son propre verre. Elle saisit son verre et le leva en l'air avant de dire dans un Russe absolument parfait.

« Vous ne seriez pas satisfait Alekseï je suis aussi froide que de la glace, je doute d'être en mesure de réanimer votre feu de jeune homme. »

Estomaqués de découvrir que la jeune femme comprenait et parlait parfaitement leur langue les hommes restèrent un instant bouche bée avant de rire bruyamment de la déclaration de la jeune femme.

Lena avala sa Vodka cul sec en souriant laissant l'assemblée d'hommes s'esclaffer de ses paroles en se tapant le ventre.

« Je vous aime bien ! » S'exclama Alekseï en la pointant du doigt, une larme au coin de l'œil tant il avait ri.

« Vous parlez comme une vraie femme russe ! » Ajouta-t-il en souriant son verre au bord des lèvres.

Ils entamèrent la conversation et très vite Lena obtint les renseignements qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle apprit que le Russe était un ami de longue date de sa mère, qu'ensembles ils avaient menées des affaires très lucratives et bien entendue illégales. Lena poussa plus avant pour savoir si Alekseï était aussi un fervent partisan de Cadmus.

« Non je n'ai jamais fait partie de son organisation. Mais je partageais ses idées. Nous les Russes sommes pragmatiques. Je ne m'investis que dans les affaires qui me rapportent de l'argent. Les croisades, les causes je les laisse aux autres. Le jour où les Kryptoniens seront un problème pour la sainte Russie, alors peut être que je reverrai mon engagement.»

« Lors de vos échanges, Liliane vous a-t-elle exposé son plan ? Vous a-t-elle dit pourquoi elle avait besoin de cette Kryptonite ? »

L'homme cessa de sourire et reposa son verre sur la table. Il se pencha vers elle et l'observa de ses yeux sombres.

« Elle l'a fait pour vous. » Affirma-t-il.

Le cœur de Lena trembla. L'entendre de la bouche d'un inconnu, ravivait sa douleur. La culpabilité ne la quitterait jamais, elle devrait vivre avec ça toute sa vie.

« En quoi la Krytponienne est une menace pour l'humanité ? Que vous disait ma mère ? »

« Votre mère affirmait qu'un tel pouvoir est une menace pour l'homme. On ne peut pas contrôler ces aliens, Elle était persuadée qu'un jour ils se retourneraient contre nous. Pour Liliane le désastre à venir était certain, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et d'après elle il revenait aux puissants de ce monde, aux humains dotés de moyens d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cette mission était la sienne et je la respectais pour cela. Une femme de conviction votre mère. Ici en Sibérie celui qui croit est celui qui survit, celui qui se bat est celui qui survit, peu importe l'ennemi. »

« Lorsque le blizzard nous prend, qu'il fait si froid que nos muscles se tétanisent, qu'il fait si sombre qu'on n'en est désorienté, celui qui affronte la tempête a une chance de survivre, celui qui se couche meurt. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix pleine de gravité qui capta l'attention de tous les mineurs du bar.

Les hommes approuvèrent les paroles du chef.

« Les Kryptoniens ne sont pas de notre monde, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore agit contre nous qu'ils ne le feront pas. Ils nous plongent simplement dans le brouillard… Ils ont la puissance nécessaire pour nous mettre à genoux. Liliane avait décidé d'affronter la tempête avant qu'elle ne souffle trop fort, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Les paroles de l'homme renforcèrent le trouble de Lena. Depuis son départ de National City et la rencontre avec son frère, sa colère grandissait de jour en jour. Elle avait perdu la dernière lumière de sa vie capable de la remettre sur le droit chemin. Kara avait disparue, il ne restait que Supergirl. Lena se demanda même si la jeune femme avait réellement existé un jour ou si ce vaste mensonge n'avait eu pour seul but que de la manipuler. Quelques mois auparavant Lena aurait écouté les paroles du Russe avec détachement et aurait même ri de ces stupidités… Aujourd'hui, ces mots avaient un sens… Elle avait trop souffert, Supergirl lui avait fait du mal, beaucoup trop de mal. Tout était remis en question. La fille de Krypton n'était peut-être pas la personne bien qu'elle affichait derrière son S et sa cape.

 _« Tu es la Luthor qui sauvera le monde. »_ Les propres mots de sa mère lui revinrent en tête.

« Alekseï j'ai besoin… »

« Le gisement est épuisé. » L'interrompit le Russe qui avait deviné les pensées de la jeune femme.

« J'ai livré à votre mère tout ce que nous avions extrait de notre sol. »

« Et cette Kryptonite est désormais entre les mains d'une organisation gouvernementale. » Souffla Lena dépitée.

Le Russe observa le visage de la jeune femme.

« J'ai dit que le gisement était épuisé ici à Lakoutsk… Mais je sais où on peut encore en trouver une petite quantité… »

Lena retrouva des couleurs.

« Où ? »

« Au nord dans les terres sauvages… Mais, si je ne suis pas allé la chercher c'est pour une bonne raison. Personne n'a envie d'entreprendre un tel voyage pour une si faible quantité. Un ancien mineur du nom de Nikolaï Vetrov a volé un fragment il y a de ça une dizaine d'année. C'était un personnage solitaire et particulièrement agressif, lorsqu'il s'est fait licencié de la mine il a mis les voiles. Aujourd'hui on dit qu'il vit reclus dans une cabane au fond des bois. Si le bougre n'est pas mort gelé ou bouffé par un ours, il doit encore détenir la Kryptonite. »

« Conduisez-moi à lui. »

« Vous n'écoutez pas, en plein hiver personne ne voudra s'aventurer là-bas. Les accès sont coupés, on ne peut s'y rendre qu'en traîneau et cela prendrait des jours avec tous les dangers qu'une telle expédition implique aucun de mes gars n'aura envie de s'y risquer. »

« Dans ce cas j'irai, il me suffit d'avoir un guide. »

Alekseï émit un rire gras et bruyant qui se répandit dans la pièce comme une trainée de poudre.

« Avec ces températures vous ne tiendrez pas deux jours… »

« Ce n'est pas vous qui avez dit qu'il fallait savoir affronter la tempête ? Ne sous-estimez pas ma résilience. » Dit Lena avec détermination.

L'homme leva la main pour ordonner à la jeune femme de garder son calme. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

« Je ne vous sous-estime pas… Vous êtes une Luthor. »

L'homme se leva de sa chaise et prit la parole.

« Quelqu'un pour lui servir de guide ? » Demanda-t-il à l'assemblée de mineur.

Les hommes baissèrent les yeux sur leur verre avec un sourire en coin. Personne n'était assez stupide pour répondre favorablement à cette requête.

« Vous voyez ? » Lui dit l'homme à la Chapka.

Lena fit signe à son hôte de se rasseoir et de la laissée parler.

Elle se mit debout et fit face aux mineurs.

« Et pour 300 000 dollars ? » Dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait là d'une bagatelle.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur elle. Puis une armée de bras s'élevèrent dans les airs les uns après les autres.

Lena sourit, satisfaite de son effet d'annonce elle se tourna vers Alekseï.

« Voilà comment une Luthor motive les troupes. »

L'homme salua cette déclaration en levant son verre.

 _Six jours plus tard, toundra sibérienne._

Malgré les conditions extrêmes Lena ne s'était pas découragée, elle avait entrepris le voyage pour trouver le refuge de Nikolaï Vetrov. Ce parcours de tous les dangers elle le voyait comme un défi, toutes les difficultés, toutes les souffrances de ce chemin de croix elle les prenait comme un juste retour des choses. Cela testait sa motivation, cela renforçait ses convictions, cela lui permettait de se préparer à sa future bataille qui serait bien plus dure encore. Si elle réussissait, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait eu raison, son destin était bien d'être une Luthor. Jusqu'à l'ultime trahison de Kara, Lena avait lutté contre ses démons, aujourd'hui elle y cédait peu à peu. Et plus elle en apprenait plus son désir de vengeance grandissait.

Toute sa vie on lui avait menti, on l'avait manipulé, et depuis qu'elle avait pris une vie, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible… Tout en elle lui dictait de céder à sa colère, de se laisser habiter par elle. Ainsi privée de conscience elle ne souffrirait plus.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait était un solide gaillard d'une trentaine d'année. Il connaissait la Toundra comme sa poche et répondait au nom de Sergeï Romanov. Un géant à la musculature saillante, aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux d'un bleu glacier qui parlait peu mais qui n'en était pas pour autant de mauvaise compagnie. L'homme n'était pas mineur, c'était un braconnier qui faisait aussi parti des hommes de mains d'Alekseï.

Sergeï était un homme dangereux, excellent tireur il était capable de toucher une cible à des centaines de mètres en plein brouillard. Alekseï s'était porté garant pour lui auprès de l'américaine, Sergeï était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. La Luthor lui paya une avance sur la somme astronomique promise. S'il la ramenait en vie avec ce qu'elle était venue chercher il recevrait le reste de la récompense. Depuis, Sergeï lui était totalement dévoué. Deux traineaux avaient été affrétés comptant chacun une dizaine de chien.

Les premiers jours Lena se montra disciplinée et se plia à tous les ordres de son guide. Elle était sur un territoire dangereux et totalement inconnu. Il lui fallait suivre aveuglément les consignes du braconnier pour éviter les pièges de cette nature sauvage hypothermie, crevasse, animaux sauvages…

Peu à peu la jeune femme trouva son rythme et commença à prendre ses marques. Si bien qu'elle participa plus activement au montage du bivouac le soir et aux soins des chiens. Ici, la météo rythmait le temps.

Lena fut frappée par le silence qui régnait sur cette étendue de blanc. Seul le râle des chiens à l'effort et le son de la neige craquant sous le traineau venait perturber la quiétude des lieux.

Qu'il était étrange de se trouver là. Jamais, Lena n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille. Ici, la jeune femme était face à elle-même. Le soir au coin du feu de camp, elle levait les yeux sur le ciel étoilé, cela lui rappelait foule de souvenirs. Et le plus douloureux d'entre eux était cette nuit passée dans sa maison au bord du lac. Ce soir-là elle avait laissé Kara entrer dans son cœur et s'y était perdue. Aujourd'hui, elle savait que tout cela n'était qu'un mirage, un mensonge de plus. Celle qu'elle avait embrassée n'était pas réelle…

Sans cesse les paroles de sa défunte mère résonnaient dans sa tête. Sans cesse elle la revoyait se vider de son sang dans ses bras sous le regard de Supergirl. Une boucle infernale de laquelle elle ne pouvait plus sortir. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare, il fallait qu'elle soit capable d'enfermer ses derniers sentiments pour ne plus jamais les laisser sortir. A son retour, elle devrait être prête à affronter Supergirl et être assez forte pour se venger.

Pour l'heure, elle regardait danser les flammes tandis que Sergeï terminait de monter les tentes à l'abri des arbres. Après quelques minutes l'homme vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ces six derniers jours ils avaient appris à se connaitre et même si Lena maintenait une distance entre eux, le Russe parvenait à obtenir quelques confidences.

« Le temps se gâte… » Dit-il en faisant fondre de la neige dans une gamelle.

« Sommes-nous encore loin ? » Lui demanda Lena en se recroquevillant sous sa couverture.

« Si la tempête ne nous empêche pas d'avancer, nous devrions toucher au but après-demain. »

« Parfait. »

« Je vous préviens que si nous trouvons Nikolaï il risque de ne pas se montrer accueillant. Cet homme a sombré dans la folie. »

« J'ai été confrontée à la folie des hommes toute ma vie, celui-ci ne me fait pas peur. » Rétorqua Lena.

Sergeï sourit. Lena l'impressionnait, au départ il pensait qu'il allait se trainer un boulet et finalement la jeune femme faisait preuve d'une surprenante capacité d'adaptation. Et il se trouva même chanceux d'être ainsi au milieu de nulle part en si charmante compagnie.

Lena était à l'image du paysage, d'une beauté à couper le souffle mais aussi d'une dureté sans pareille. Il la trouvait fascinante. Et plus elle se montrait inaccessible plus elle éveillait son désir.

« J'aimerai chasser. » Dit Lena en jetant une brindille dans les flammes.

L'homme tourna les yeux vers elle un peu surpris par cette déclaration.

« La chasse n'est pas une affaire de femme. » Grogna le Russe.

« Je sais tirer… Et si nous sommes menacés je veux être préparée. » Argumenta la jeune femme.

Sergeï hésita.

Une fois de plus, Lena allait contre sa nature, la chasse lui avait toujours fait horreur, mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Elle voulait savoir si elle était capable de prendre la vie sans état d'âme. Il lui fallait se tester.

« Quel type de gibier ? »

« Pas du gibier… Un animal noble.» Répondit Lena.

« Tuer pour tuer ? »

« Tuer pour tuer. » Affirma Lena.

Pas question de chasser pour une raison alimentaire. Lena voulait voir si elle était capable d'accomplir un acte de cruauté avec pour seule motivation assouvir la noirceur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Le sang pour le sang.

 _Le lendemain matin._

Le ciel était bas et comme l'avait annoncé son guide, le temps était menaçant. Malgré cela l'équipage reprit sa route. Toute la matinée les deux attelages progressèrent dans un épais brouillard, vers midi Sergeï leva la main pour faire signe à la jeune femme d'arrêter ses chiens. L'homme descendit de son traineau, le froid était si vif que sa courte barbe était blanchit par le givre.

« Nous devons passer sur la glace, je vais vérifier si elle est assez solide. » Dit-il en prenant une sonde métallique. Lena le regarda avancer en direction de la rivière gelée.

Il progressa à tâtons jusqu'au milieu du lit de la rivière, frappant la glace à ses pieds pour en jauger l'épaisseur. Puis il revint à son traineau et lança à Lena :

« Restez bien dans mes traces… La moindre erreur et votre attelage passera à travers la glace. »

Lena acquiesça.

Sergeï tenta la traversée le premier, la glace gémit mais supporta le poids. Une fois de l'autre côté il donna le signal pour que la jeune femme le rejoigne.

Avec appréhension Lena donna l'ordre à ses chiens d'avancer en s'appliquant à rester sur la ligne imprimée par son prédécesseur. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement alerte la jeune femme. Sous le patin de son traineau elle vit la glace se rompre.

« Avancez ! » Cria-t-elle à ses chiens pour qu'ils accélèrent mais il était déjà trop tard.

En un instant, Sergeï vit le traineau s'effondrer dans les eaux gelées, Lena disparut sous la glace tandis que les chiens hurlaient à plein poumon en tentant de ne pas être aspirés à leur tour par le poids du traineau.

Sergeï se précipita sur la glace et s'approcha du trou dans lequel avait disparu le traineau en s'allongeant sur le ventre pour répartir son poids.

« Lena ! » Hurla-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de l'eau pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

Au même instant, Lena Luthor se débattait dans une eau glaciale. Elle battait des jambes pour tenter de regagner la surface mais elle était coincée sous la glace et ne trouvait pas d'issue. L'eau était si froide qu'elle eût l'impression que des centaines de lames lui traversaient le corps. A cette seconde elle crût que sa dernière heure était venue. Elle allait mourir noyée, ici aux confins du monde. Dans quelques secondes elle manquerait d'air et le froid aurait raison de ses dernières forces.

En manque d'oxygène une série d'images lui revinrent à l'esprit sous forme de flashs. Une belle journée ensoleillée… Une baignade dans un lac, le sourire de Kara… Elle était de retour chez elle… Ce souvenir apaisant, l'exhorta à s'abandonner… A quoi bon revenir dans ce monde, tout ça n'existait plus… Sa main abandonna la glace au-dessus de sa tête et elle se laissa aller, abandonnant la lumière au-dessus de sa tête, se laissant couler lentement vers le fond. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un bruit sourd retentit et qu'une main vint l'agripper par le col de son manteau pour la tirer vers la surface.

Sergeï extirpa Lena de son piège mortel et la tira sur la glace jusque sur la rive. Là il se pencha sur elle, Lena était inerte, sa peau laiteuse était maintenant d'un pâle mortifère, ses lèvres bleuies par le froid ne bougeaient plus. Elle ne respirait plus. L'homme s'activa pour lui faire du bouche à bouche. Et pendant qu'il tentait de la réanimer la jeune femme continuait son voyage…

Elle se trouvait sur le sommet de la tour du manoir Luthor. Une femme était de dos tournée vers l'horizon. Cette silhouette… Cette silhouette Lena ne la connaissait que trop bien.

« Maman ? »

Les mains dans les poches de son veston Liliane Luthor se tourna vers sa fille son sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

Lena n'en crût pas ses yeux.

« Maman ? C'est vraiment toi ? »

« Il semblerait. » Répondit Liliane.

« Alors ça veut dire que je suis morte ? » Lui demanda Lena avec un air perdu.

« Pas encore. » Répondit sa mère en avançant vers elle.

« Je suis tellement désolée… » Gémit Lena en versant des larmes.

Liliane posa une main sur la joue de sa fille pour effacer ses pleurs.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute… C'était la sienne. » Dit Liliane.

Lena grimaça de douleur.

« Ta place n'est pas ici ma fille. Tu dois retourner là-bas. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu le dois Lena… » Dit sa mère avec un regard tendre.

« Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas ça. »

« Je sais, maintenant tu réalises… Maintenant tu sais la vérité. »

Lena fronça les sourcils, elle ne voulait pas entendre ces mots.

« Regarde… Regarde le mal qu'elle m'a fait… Le mal qu'elle nous a fait…Ce qu'elle fera au monde… » Dit Liliane en passant sa main sur son ventre suintant de sang.

Lena sentit un violent coup sur sa poitrine.

« Lena… » Murmura sa mère avant de disparaitre comme un courant d'air.

Lorsque Lena ouvrit les yeux Sergeï était entrain de lui faire un massage cardiaque qu'il cessa immédiatement lorsqu'il l'entendit tousser. Il aida la jeune femme à recracher l'eau de ses poumons en la couchant sur le côté.

« Ca va aller. » Lui dit-il en maintenant sa tête sur le côté.

Lena était revenue parmi les vivants et il s'en était fallu de peu. Une fois qu'elle parvint à respirer normalement, le russe la frictionna.

« Il faut vous réchauffer très vite sinon vous allez faire une hypothermie. »

Il se rua vers son traineau pour sortir une couverture de survie qu'il posa sur Lena qui tremblait comme une feuille. Puis il courut délivrer les chiens de l'attelage pris dans la glace. Ensuite il saisit la seule tente qu'il leur restait sur son traineau et la déplia à toute vitesse. Il revint vers la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la tente. Lena était dans un état second, elle était en état de choc.

Avec ses dents Sergeï retira ses gants et débarrassa la jeune femme de son anorak puis entreprit de la dévêtir totalement. Le temps jouait contre lui, avec ces températures la rescapée risquait un nouveau choc thermique. Lorsque Lena fût en sous vêtement il la glissa dans un sac de couchage puis il se débarrassa de son propre manteau humide et se colla contre elle pour la réchauffer. Sergeï enveloppa la jeune femme de ses bras puissants et la serra contre lui absorbant chacun de ses spasmes. Le souffle haletant de Lena commença peu à peu à retrouver un rythme normal. Tremblante, elle se laissa envelopper par la chaleur qui émanait du corps de son sauveur. Elle se lova contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes.

Sergeï lui murmura à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes. Qui aurait cru que sous ces aspects d'homme des bois se cachait un être si doux ? L'homme avait eu les bons gestes, il avait eu la bonne attitude, il venait de lui sauver la vie. Sergeï aurait pu la laisser se noyer, il aurait pu ne pas prendre le risque de s'aventurer à nouveau sur cette glace sur le point de céder sous son propre poids. Et pourtant il était revenu pour elle et de cela Lena se trouva reconnaissante. Même si avec tout ce qui la tourmentait elle n'avait plus vraiment le goût de vivre…

Le souffle chaud de son sauveur dans son cou berça Lena, elle était épuisée, elle n'avait plus aucune force, elle s'endormit dans les bras de son héros. Une fois rassuré sur l'état de la jeune femme, Sergeï se retira et l'emmitoufla sous les couvertures. Ils n'iraient pas plus loin aujourd'hui, Lena avait besoin de repos. Il sortit à l'extérieur pour s'occuper des chiens et préparer le camp pour affronter la tempête de neige qui allait s'abattre sur eux d'une minute à l'autre.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que Lena ouvrit les yeux. Le bruit du vent sur la toile de la tente la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa d'un bond complétement affolée.

« Tout va bien. » La rassura le jeune homme en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est que la tempête. »

Sergeï était allongé à côté d'elle dans l'étroite tente qu'ils devraient désormais partager chaque jour jusqu'à leur retour.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » Lui demanda Lena en réalisant qu'elle était à demi nue sous les couvertures.

« Le temps qu'il fallait. » Répondit son guide.

Lena se frotta le visage, elle se sentait engourdie. Il y eût un silence puis Lena se tourna vers le russe.

« Merci. » Dit-elle.

Sergeï esquissa un sourire et la fixa de ses yeux bleus.

« Je ne voulais pas voir mon argent couler au fond de la rivière. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Puis, il lui adressa un sourire qui ne trompait pas, il n'en pensait pas un mot, il n'avait pas fait cela pour l'argent.

Lena lui rendit son sourire et le remercia à nouveau.

Ils écoutèrent le vent souffler contre la toile pendant un moment puis Lena se décida à parler.

« J'ai… J'ai vu ma mère… »

« Sous la glace ? »

Lena acquiesça.

L'homme ne parut pas étonné.

« Quand quelqu'un traverse la glace et qu'il en réchappe, il n'est pas rare qu'il en revienne avec des choses à raconter. »

Lena fût séduite par la capacité de Sergeï à dédramatiser la situation. Il ne la prenait pas pour une folle, il ne la jugeait pas. Le russe avait toujours cet air détaché qui permettait à la jeune femme de s'exprimer librement.

« Elle m'a dit des choses… »

« C'était si réel… » Souffla Lena encore bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

« Peut-être que ça l'était… » Répondit Sergeï en posant sa tête sur le sac qui lui servait d'oreiller.

« Tu crois qu'on a une destinée ? » Lui demanda Lena.

« Oui c'est même certain. »

« Qu'elle est la tienne ? » Lui demanda Lena curieuse.

« Moi ? Un jour je remplacerai Aleskeï au sein de ma communauté. » Affirma Sergeï comme si il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« Aleskeï n'est pas un enfant de chœur. »

« Moi non plus… Dans le monde dans lequel je vis il n'y a pas de blanc ou de noir… Ici en Russie il faut s'endurcir pour survivre. Faire ce qui doit être fait. » Affirma le jeune homme sans l'ombre d'un doute.

« Faire ce qui doit être fait… » Répéta Lena dans un murmure.

« Si tu as un ennemi, tu dois l'écraser… » Dit Sergeï en serrant le poing.

« Et si on ne s'en sens pas capable ? »

« Alors c'est toi qui meurt. »

L'athlétique jeune homme se tourna vers Lena pour l'interroger.

« Ne sommes-nous pas venu ici, pour trouver l'arme qui te permettra d'abattre ton ennemie ? N'est-ce pas dans ce but que tu as risqué ta vie ? N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle tu es revenue d'entre les morts ? Pour obtenir réparation ? »

Dans la bouche de l'homme cela semblait tellement limpide, tellement simple… Fallait-il une nouvelle fois y voir un signe ? Fallait-il vraiment que Lena cède à sa colère ? S'abandonne à sa vengeance ?

Cette fois, Lena choisit de garder ses pensées pour elle.

 _Le lendemain matin._

Le froid réveilla Lena, de la buée sortait de sa bouche. Elle se tourna sur le côté pour découvrir que Sergeï était déjà levé. Elle passa sa main sur le duvet froid et en déduit que cela faisait déjà un moment. Elle s'habilla et s'apprêtait à enfiler ses après ski lorsque le zip de la tente descendit laissant apparaitre son guide.

« Lena, suis-moi. » Dit l'homme à voix basse.

La jeune femme obéit sans poser de question, une fois à l'extérieur l'homme lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et de se montrer discrète. Il s'empara de son fusil et lui indiqua une direction. C'est dans l'épaisse poudreuse tombée cette nuit qu'ils progressèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis au sommet d'un léger dévers il s'allongea sur le sol en lui pointant la plaine en contre bas. Lena écarquilla les yeux en l'imitant.

« Tu voulais une proie ? Tu en a une. » Lui dit Sergeï en pointant du doigt un animal à la toison grise qui s'était roulé en boule au pied d'un arbre à une cinquantaine de mètre.

« Une belle louve… » Déclara le russe en réglant la visée de la lunette du fusil de chasse.

Lena observa l'animal, comme si la louve l'avait senti elle se redressa dans la neige sur ses pattes, humant l'air pour déterminer s'il y avait bien une menace.

Sergeï donna le fusil à Lena qui se mit en position, plaçant son œil dans la lunette pour découvrir le regard de la bête. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsque les yeux bruns de la louve se tournèrent dans sa direction. Elle eût l'impression que l'animal la défiait du regard.

« Prends le temps d'ajuster ton tir puis pose le doigt sur la détente. » Lui souffla le braconnier.

Lena se concentra pour ne pas trembler.

« Visualise la trajectoire de ta balle et inspire profondément. Tu as le temps, le vent vient de face, elle ne nous sentira pas.»

La louve était immobile, ignorant qu'elle faisait face à sa mort.

Le grondement des battements de son cœur bourdonnant dans sa tête, Lena prit la mesure de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Cet animal sauvage dont la vision l'aurait encore émerveillé il y a quelque mois éveillait maintenant ses instincts les plus vils. Pendant, un instant elle s'imagina braquer son arme sur une toute autre proie... Il lui fallait savoir, il lui fallait découvrir si elle était capable de mettre fin à une vie sans trembler. Son doigt sur la détente, Lena ne quittait plus des yeux le cœur qui battait sous l'épaisse fourrure de la bête.

« Tu es prête ? »

Lena sans relâcher son attention acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

La jeune femme croisa à nouveau le regard de la majestueuse louve. Elle la voyait si clairement qu'elle eût l'impression que l'animal sondait son âme. Lena inspira profondément serrant son index autour de la détente. Une bruyante détonation retentit dans la plaine et l'animal prit les jambes à son cou. Le projectile avait manqué sa cible faisant gicler la neige dans les airs.

Lena baissa la tête contre la crosse de son fusil tandis que Sergeï affichait un sourire en coin.

« Tu l'as manqué de peu ! » Dit-il en sortant son paquet de cigarette de la poche de son manteau avant d'en porter une à ses lèvres.

« Oui… De peu. » Répondit Lena.

Sergeï soupçonneux plissa les yeux scrutant le visage de la jeune femme. Il se demandait si elle avait réellement manqué sa cible ou si cet échec était d'ordre volontaire.

« Il n'y aura pas de sang aujourd'hui. » Commenta-t-il en recrachant l'épaisse fumée blanche de sa première bouffée de cigarette.

« Non pas de sang aujourd'hui. »

« Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Lena leva ses yeux verts vers lui et resta silencieuse. Il n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette question. Personne ne l'aurait jamais.

La jeune femme se laissa rouler sur le dos et observa la cime des arbres au-dessus de sa tête.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Là encore il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse à cette question.

La journée s'était écoulée comme la neige fond au soleil. C'est épuisée que Lena s'allongea à côté de Sergeï.

« Nous touchons au but, demain nous arriverons à destination. » Déclara le Russe un bras derrière la tête.

Lena semblait pensive, depuis son tir manqué elle paraissait ailleurs, absente.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda son guide en tournant la tête vers elle.

Lena roula sur le côté pour lui faire face, ils étaient si proches que leurs nez se frôlèrent. La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du braconnier avec une expression particulière. Sergeï ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de parler, cependant son visage trahissait quelques confidences.

Sergeï osa avancer sa main pour tirer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Lena, puis lentement il ramena son visage à ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser avant de s'enfiévrer et de rapprocher leurs corps l'un vers l'autre. L'athlétique jeune homme frissonna. Il désirait l'ombrageuse Lena depuis l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. A cet instant, il s'estima être l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre. Quant à Lena elle était à la manœuvre, se débarrassant de ses vêtements à la hâte exposant sa nudité au regard de Sergeï.

Cette nuit, dans cette tente perdue à l'extrémité de ce monde Lena allait se montrer impétueuse, sauvage, insatiable. Lui, ne la jugerait pas, cet homme-là ne cherchait pas à la contrôler, il ne mentait pas. Elle pouvait être qui elle voulait Luthor, Lena, bonne ou mauvaise cela lui était bien égal. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Sergeï. Ces yeux bleus-là ne lui inspiraient ni haine, ni déception, ni douleur, ni sentiment… Elle était libre et plus rien ne l'entravait. Lena laissa libre cours à ses pulsions dans les bras du jeune homme.

Demain pouvait attendre, demain n'existait plus.

* * *

 **Voilà...**

* * *

 **PS: Il y a tellement à dire sur ce chapitre que je vais m'abstenir et vous laisser la parole ;) Vos réactions m'intéressent grandement.**

 **La suite du voyage de Lena dans le prochain chapitre. A bientôt ;)**


	22. La femme russe

**Chapitre 22 La femme russe**

 _Le lendemain matin._

Lorsque Sergeï ouvrit les yeux, les rayons du soleil avaient déjà envahi la tente. Le guide grogna, la nuit avait été trop courte… Il glissa sa main à côté de lui cherchant le contacte de la peau chaude de Lena, mais ce contacte tant espéré ne fût pas au rendez-vous. La jeune femme n'était plus là. Sergeï soupira.

A tâtons il chercha ses vêtements dans le fatras de couverture. Une fois prêt il sortit de la tanière qui avait abrité ses ébats torrides avec la brune aux yeux verts et fût effaré de la trouver entrain de s'activer auprès des chiens. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait pu s'imaginer qu'elle était née ici. L'américaine maitrisait tous les gestes du parfait Musher.

A pas feutré dans la neige, il s'approcha dans son dos pour la saisir par la taille et la serrer contre lui.

« Bonjour… » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en frôlant son cou de ses lèvres pour lui arracher un frisson.

Il n'obtint pas la réaction espérée. Lena se dégagea de son emprise en continuant de préparer le harnais qu'elle avait entre les mains sans même lui adresser un regard.

« Nous avons déjà pris du retard, il faut nous mettre en route.» Souffla-t-elle.

Sergeï inspira profondément en levant les yeux aux ciels. Il n'était pas surpris de la froideur de Lena.

« A vos ordres…Patronne… » Lâcha-t-il un sourire en coin en se mettant à l'œuvre.

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

L'attelage avançait à toute allure, Lena se tenait en équilibre sur un patin et Sergeï sur l'autre. Soudain, l'homme pointa du doigt une forme à la lisière de la forêt. Lena plissa les yeux et comprit qu'ils touchaient au but. La cabane de Nikolaï Vetrov était en vue.

A la fumée grisâtre qui sortait de la cheminée, la maison était habitée. Sergeï ralentit la progression des chiens, il fallait être prudent. Il tira sur la crosse de sa carabine pour s'assurer qu'elle était à portée de main et encouragea Lena à rester sur ses gardes.

« J'irai à sa rencontre, tu me laisseras parler. » Dit le Russe qui avait perdu son air béat du matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lena et Sergeï arrêtèrent le traineau à bonne distance du chalet. Ils s'apprêtaient à avancer vers la cabane lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un colosse d'une cinquantaine d'années au visage traversé par une profonde cicatrice apparut un fusil de chasse entre les mains.

« Qui êtes-vous ! » Rugit Nikolaï en les menaçant de son arme.

Par réflexe Sergeï fit écran de son corps pour protéger Lena en faisant signe à l'homme de baisser son arme.

« Nikolaï ? Nikolaï Vetrov ? Je suis Sergeï Romanov, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a plusieurs années à Lakoutsk. »

« Lakoutsk ? C'est de cette maudite ville que vous venez ? » Hurla l'homme sans baisser son arme.

« Oui, nous devons vous parler. » Répondit Sergeï.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Partez avant que je ne vous mette une balle entre les deux yeux ! » Menaça l'homme.

C'est alors que Lena sortit de sa cachette pour faire face à Nikolaï et malgré les protestations de Sergeï elle avança de quelques pas en direction de la maison.

« Tiens tiens tiens… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Dit Nikolaï en affichant un sourire crasse.

« Monsieur Veltrov, je suis venue ici pour parler affaire. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps. Je vous assure que nous partirons aussi vite que nous sommes arrivés si vous prenez la peine de m'écouter. »

L'homme grimaça, visiblement il hésitait.

« Bien… Vous entrez ! Mais lui il reste dehors ! » Dit l'homme en faisant signe à Lena de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Sergeï saisit Lena par le bras.

« Il est dangereux, pas question que tu rentres seule là-dedans. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je maitrise la situation. » Lui souffla Lena.

Sergeï serra ses doigts sur le bras de la jeune femme.

« A la moindre menace, je te sors de là. »

Lena fût touchée par l'inquiétude qu'elle lisait dans le regard du jeune russe.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la maison.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cabane, une odeur pestilentielle la prit à la gorge. L'endroit était sale, nauséabond. Aux murs des trophées de chasse, un poêle à bois chauffait l'unique pièce de l'habitation. L'homme prit place devant la table branlante qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et invita Lena à s'asseoir. Il posa son fusil bien en évidence devant lui.

Lena se dit que plus vite elle aurait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire plus vite elle sortirait d'ici. Elle avait envie de vomir face aux immondices qui trainaient un peu partout.

« Je suis Lena Luthor, je suis américaine. »

« J'avais compris à votre accent. » Rétorqua Nikolaï.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Lui demanda-t-il en la dévisageant avec un regard lubrique.

« Vous avez en votre possession un minerai rare… Un minerai qui ne provient pas du sol de notre planète. » Dit Lena en essayant de dissimuler tout le dégoût que ce visage balafré et ces yeux de fouines lui inspirait.

Nikolaï grimaça.

« Vous êtes mal renseignée. »

« Je ne pense pas. » Affirma Lena en mettant son masque de Luthor.

L'homme s'adossa à sa chaise, il savait que mentir ne servait à rien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez pouvoir m'offrir en échange ? De l'argent ? »

« Votre prix sera le mien. »

L'homme fût prit d'un rictus nerveux.

« De l'argent ? Regardez autour de vous qu'est-ce que vous croyez que votre argent m'apportera ici ? A part le faire brûler dans le poêle je ne vois pas à quoi cela pourrait bien me servir. »

« Dans ce cas dites-moi ce que vous voulez. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous cette pierre ? » L'interrogea le Russe en se penchant vers elle.

« J'ai des comptes à régler et cette pierre est le seul moyen d'obtenir justice. »

L'homme se remit à rire dévoilant son infâme dentition.

« Vous ne faites rien de cette kryptonite, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me la donner ? » S'exclama Lena.

L'homme tapa violemment du poing sur la table la faisant sursauter.

« Cette pierre est la cause de mon exil ! J'ai souffert pour cette pierre. Et vous croyez que je vais vous la donner comme ça ? Si vous la voulez, il va vous falloir souffrir aussi !» Hurla-t-il menaçant en bondissant de son siège.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à coup de pied laissant apparaitre Sergeï armé de sa carabine.

« Tu vas nous donner ce que la dame te demande ! » Dit le braconnier.

Dans un hurlement hystérique Nikolaï fondit sur Sergeï saisissant le canon de l'arme dont le projectile atteignit le plafond. S'en suivit une bagarre entre les deux hommes. Surprise Lena recula juste à temps pour éviter de recevoir les deux combattants sur ses genoux. Les deux Russes brisèrent la table sous leurs poids. Chacun essayait d'arracher le fusil à l'autre dans une lutte acharnée. Dans la confusion générale un nouveau coup de feu retentit Lena retint son souffle. Nikolaï se redressa l'arme en main, Sergeï était à terre. L'homme les yeux injectés de sang se tourna vers la jeune femme. Son regard fou ne laissa aucun doute à Lena sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir. Nikolaï l'empoigna par les cheveux en grognant sa haine avant de la jeter violemment sur le sol.

« Vous êtes venus pour me voler ! Vous ne repartirez jamais d'ici ! » Hurla-t-il tandis que Lena croisait le regard livide de Sergeï dont la blessure au torse suintait du sang en abondance.

Ivre de rage, Nikolaï frappa la jeune femme à coup de pied. Sous la violence des chocs répétés Lena resta couchée sur les planches vermoulues de la cabane. A bout de souffle, incapable de se relever.

« Vous ne repartirez jamais d'ici ! » Grogna Veltrov.

En tournant et virant autour de ses victimes comme un faucon autour de sa proie. Le dément se mit à parler tout seul et de temps à autres il revenait les marteler de coups.

Sergeï haletait, son corps était pris de spasme mais jamais ses yeux ne quittèrent le visage de Lena étendue à quelques mètres de lui. Ses yeux bleus exorbités par la douleur criaient à Lena de lui pardonner… De lui pardonner de ne pas avoir pu la protéger…

« De la corde ! Il me faut de la corde ! » Pensa Nikolaï à voix haute.

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans un coin de la pièce pour chercher dans son fatras de quoi ligoter la jeune femme, Lena rampa sur le sol pour s'emparer du couteau de chasse accroché à la jambe de Sergeï. Et dans un ultime effort elle se remit sur ses jambes dans le dos du russe. Elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas une seconde chance, il fallait saisir cette opportunité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle rassembla tout son courage se préparant à frapper.

En rugissant telle une lionne elle se jeta sur l'homme passant son bras sous son cou pour planter son couteau entre ses côtes. Veltrov se mit à hurler de douleur relâchant son fusil qui tomba sur le plancher. Le russe était un géant et bien que Lena soit accrochée à lui il parvint à la faire basculer en saisissant son bras armé du couteau. La jeune femme se débattit de toutes ses forces mais il la plaqua contre le mur en tapant sa main contre les planches pour lui faire lâcher le couteau rouge de son sang.

Lena percluse de douleur parvint à résister suffisamment longtemps pour le frapper au bas ventre et ainsi échapper à son emprise. Avec l'énergie du désespoir elle planta à nouveau la lame droit dans le torse de son agresseur. Nikolaï riposta en lui mettant la plus violente des gifles la faisant basculer sur le sol.

Le russe durement touché se mit à cracher du sang sous les yeux de Lena terrifiée.

« Sale chienne ! » Dit-il avant de retirer le couteau en grinçant sa peine.

Lena était à terre vulnérable. Affolée elle voyait maintenant le colosse tituber vers elle l'arme au poing. C'était fini, elle était perdue. Et tandis qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre, Veltrov s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, raide mort.

A bout de souffle, le corps meurtrit d'ecchymoses Lena se remit sur ses pieds pour se porter au secours de Sergeï. L'homme était encore conscient mais en examinant la plaie, Lena comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher l'inévitable. Elle comprima la plaie de sa main et répéta sans cesse : « Ca va aller. »

Sergeï leva les yeux vers elle et balbutia :

« … Je crois qu'il va te falloir faire le voyage du retour sans moi… »

« Ne dis pas ça. » Souffla Lena des sanglots dans la voix.

« Mon voyage est terminé… Mais le tien continu… Tu t'es battue pour ça… Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ais dit… Affronte la tempête, fais ce qui doit être fait… Ecrase ton ennemi ou sinon c'est toi qui meurt… Moi j'ai échoué…»

Lena se mit à sangloter tandis qu'elle voyait le voile de la mort passer sur le visage du jeune homme.

Dans un ultime soubresaut il caressa la joue de la jeune femme et dans un sourire il murmura :

« Regarde toi…Une vraie femme rus… »

Son souffle s'envola en même temps que sa vie. Lena couvrit ses yeux en reniflant ses pleurs mêlés de sang, ce moment elle l'avait déjà vécu. Si la faucheuse avait un visage elle aurait probablement ses traits. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça, jamais elle n'avait souhaité leur mort. Mais, le désir de vengeance qui l'animait l'avait conduite jusqu'à ce moment. Lena couvrit les yeux bleus de Sergeï désormais privés de leur éclat. Puis elle se remit sur ses jambes ses oreilles bourdonnantes et le ventre déchiré. Elle fût prise d'une violente nausée et vomit son stress sur le plancher se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Cette odeur qu'elle avait senti en entrant dans cette cabane, c'était celle de la mort.

Lena se précipita à l'extérieur pour retrouver l'air pur, pour retrouver la lueur du soleil. Son visage maculé de sang elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux au sommet des trois marches du chalet. Face à elle une plaine virginale s'étendait à perte de vue. Lena était souillée de sang et se tenait face au paysage le plus pur du monde. Elle avait survécu…

Elle resta longuement agenouillée face à cette immensité. Ce qui lui sembla durer quelques minutes dura en réalité des heures. Et puis soudain, elle se remit sur ses pieds, comme si son esprit avait retrouvé sa lucidité. Lena poussa à nouveau la porte de la cabane et sans un regard pour les deux cadavres elle entreprit de trouver ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle termina de mettre à sac la demeure de Veltrov et c'est sous la paillasse qui lui servait de couchage qu'elle trouva un coffre en bois. Elle en fit sauter le verrou et retira le linge qui enveloppait le trésor qui avait couté des vies. La lueur verte de la kryptonite se refléta dans les orbes émeraude de la jeune femme.

Nikolaï avait raison elle avait souffert pour cette pierre…

 _Une heure plus tard._

La nuit était sur le point de tomber lorsque Lena jeta le flambeau qui embrasa la cabane de Nikolaï Veltrov. Le brasier se répandit à l'ensemble de la maison en quelques secondes. Des flammes immenses caressèrent le ciel orangé. Cet endroit serait désormais un tombeau. Les cendres de Sergeï Romanov reposeraient ici pour l'éternité au côté de celles de son meurtrier.

Lena glissa la carabine de son défunt guide dans son dos et alla rejoindre son attelage. Désormais, elle devrait trouver seule les ressources nécessaires pour faire le voyage du retour. Seule face à cette nature sauvage qui pourrait l'engloutir à n'importe quel moment. Si Lena ne pouvait y survivre peut être que Luthor, elle le pourrait.

Lorsque Lena atteignit Lakoutsk bien des jours plus tard après un périple insoutenable elle fût conduite auprès d'Alekseï. Elle était méconnaissable… Elle revenait de l'enfer… Elle en était devenue l'incarnation.

Le vieux russe l'attendait assit à sa table comme lors de leur première rencontre. Mais, lorsque Lena fit son entrée tous les hommes baissèrent la tête, personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Il se murmurait déjà que cette femme était maudite…

Lena prit place en face d'Alekseï, son visage était sans expression, aussi dur que de la glace. Le russe lui servit un verre de vodka et le poussa du bout du doigt jusque sous son nez.

Lena regarda le verre mais n'y toucha pas. Elle releva les yeux vers le russe qui lui demanda :

« Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous étiez venue chercher ? »

Lena acquiesça. Elle savait très bien que l'homme ne faisait pas uniquement référence à la kryptonite. La jeune femme était venue pour obtenir des réponses et aujourd'hui elle les avait.

« Et Sergeï ? »

« Mort. »

« Et Veltrov ? »

« Mort. »

Alekseï ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage, il se contenta de prendre une mine affligée et de boire cul sec.

Lena sortit une pochette de sa besace et la posa sur la table.

« L'argent promit à Sergeï… Faites-en ce que vous voulez. » Dit Lena.

Le Russe acquiesça.

«Vous êtes bien une femme ru.. »

« Je suis une Luthor. » Le corrigea Lena des flammes dans les yeux.

Alekseï sourit.

 _Quatre mois plus tard, National City, DEO._

Supergirl entra dans le centre de commandement et sa sœur vint à sa rencontre.

« Toujours rien ? »

« Non, elle s'est encore volatilisée. » L'informa Kara dépitée.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Kara. »

« Lex est à ses trousses et maintenant elle est sans protection. »

« J'aurais dû te laisser l'emmener au DEO… Pourquoi je prends toujours les mauvaises décisions lorsqu'il s'agit de Lena ? » Se lamenta Supergirl.

« Elle est ton point faible… » Lui murmura Alex en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de sa sœur.

« Par moment j'ai l'impression que l'ancienne Lena est en face de moi et la seconde d'après je sens toute la haine qu'elle éprouve pour moi. »

« Tu sais Kara au fond je crois qu'elle se déteste bien plus qu'elle ne te déteste toi. »

Supergirl baissa les yeux.

« Allez viens on va voir si Winn a quelque chose. » Dit Alex en passant son bras dans le dos de sa sœur.

« Eh Supergirl ! » S'écria Winn un large sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme salua son ami et ils commencèrent à discuter devant le mur d'écran. Les conversations autour des recherches allaient bon train lorsque soudain, les ordinateurs se mirent à grésiller puis ce fût le noir total.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Winn ? » S'inquiéta Alex.

L'informaticien s'apprêtait à pianoter sur son clavier lorsque soudain, les écrans se rallumèrent laissant apparaitre une silhouette sombre assise derrière un bureau. C'était un homme, un homme au crâne rasé qui se tenait dans la pénombre.

« Oh bordel… » Souffla Winn des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la voix de l'homme.

 _« Je suis Lex Luthor. »_

« Winn tu peux capter le signal ? » Demanda Alex à l'informaticien en ne perdant pas de vue les écrans.

 _« Toi fille de Krypton écoute moi attentivement. L'heure du jugement est venue. »_

Soudain, l'image de l'homme laissa place à un enregistrement. Lena était bâillonnée et ligotée sur une chaise, inconsciente, du sang marquait sa tempe. Le cœur de Kara se souleva dans sa poitrine.

 _« La meurtrière de ma mère est ma prisonnière et je vais obtenir réparation pour sa trahison envers notre famille. Mais, nous savons toi et moi qu'elle n'est pas la seule responsable. Tu as corrompu son esprit, tu l'as manipulé pour arriver à tes fins. Pauvre Lena… Si naïve, si influençable…Toi fille de Krypton tu es la véritable coupable. Sache qu'après Lena je viendrai pour toi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »_

La vidéo s'arrêta sur la silhouette de Lex Luthor assis derrière son bureau. Puis en un instant tout redevint normal.

Kara était sous le choc, elle avait encore en tête l'image atroce de Lena aux griffes du terrible Lex Luthor.

« D'où a été émise la vidéo ? » S'empressa de demander Alex en se penchant au-dessus de Winn qui pianotait à toute vitesse.

« Je ne sais pas… Impossible de trouver la source. »

« Pas besoin de retrouver la source. Je sais où il se trouve ! » Affirma Kara.

Alex l'interrogea du regard.

« Ce bureau… C'est celui de Lionel Luthor. Ils sont au manoir des Luthor à Metropolis. » Révéla Supergirl d'une voix pleine de gravité.

Kara s'empara du portable de sa sœur et composa le numéro de Clarke.

 _« Kara ? »_

« Clarke, je sais où trouver Lex, il détient Lena au manoir Luthor. »

 _« Alors ma source avait vu juste il est bien à Metropolis. »_

« Je m'y rends immédiatement. »

 _« Je te rejoins là-bas. »_

Kara raccrocha le téléphone et s'apprêtait à lever le camp lorsqu'Alex la retint par le bras.

« Kara c'est exactement ce qu'il veut ! Lex est le diable il vous provoque. »

« Dans ce cas tout prendra fin ce soir ! » Affirma Kara les dents serrées.

« Il vous faut un plan ! » S'exclama sa sœur.

« Il va la tuer Alex ! » Rugit Kara.

« On en sait rien. » Objecta l'agent Danvers.

« Chaque minute compte Alex, j'y vais. »

Alex allait protester mais Kara disparut en une fraction de seconde.

L'agent Danvers se tourna vers Winn le visage défait par l'inquiétude.

* * *

 ** **Un chapitre beaucoup moins long que les précédents****

 ** **je vous rassure le prochain sera très long.****

 ** **J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le parcours de Lena en Russie****

 ** **sortir de l'univers de Supergirl était sympa (bon pas pour Lena lol)****

 ** **Attention préparez vous pour le chapitre suivant...****

* * *

 ** **AmandineReader**** Salut Amandine merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire :)

 **Tim kom Trikru** Lol The 100 n'a rien inventé, c'est la loi du Talion "œil pour œil, dents pour dents" tout comme "le sang pour le sang" est une expression que l'on retrouve souvent. Donc non ce n'est pas un clin d'œil à la série mais tu as raison ça aurait pu ;)

 **GeekGirlG** Merci beaucoup pour cette super review je me suis régalée à te lire. Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne me suis pas inspirée de comics vu que je n'en ai jamais lu. Je ne connais Supergirl qu'à travers la série TV. Et je ne lis pas l'anglais du coup je ne peux même pas lire de FF. Par contre ça m'intéresse de savoir ce qui se passe dans le comics auquel tu fais référence. Si tu as le temps de m'expliquer cela par MP je suis preneuse. A bientôt ;)

 **DroDroV** C'est vrai que la FF tourne vinaigre. Courage ;)

 ** **Erec**** Je suis super contente de savoir que la lecture de ma FF t'as donné envie de te remettre à l'écriture. C'est vraiment cool ! Et merci pour tes reviews ça me motive grandement.

 **Skippy1701** C'est sûr que je n'épargne rien à nos héroïnes. Mais la route est encore longue ;)

 **Toup** Encore une super review hyper détaillée qui me permet de savoir exactement ce que tu perçois quand tu me lis. MERCI

 ** **A bientôt ;)****


	23. Faire ce qui doit être fait

**L'heure de l'affrontement a sonné**

 ** **Désolée pour l'attente mais ce chapitre est le plus long de cette FF****

 ** **Bonne lecture ;)****

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 Faire ce qui doit être fait**

 _Metropolis, parc du manoir Luthor._

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Supergirl pour parcourir la distance entre National City et Metropolis. A son arrivée elle retrouva Kal El qui l'attendait dans les airs à bonne distance de la propriété. Kara se posta à sa hauteur. La lugubre silhouette du bâtiment était à une centaine de mètre, derrière ses fenêtres pas une seule lumière. Les deux kryptoniens faisaient face à un manoir fantôme. Et la clarté de la lune ne rendait pas les lieux plus accueillants, bien au contraire cela ne faisait qu'accentuer l'aspect fantomatique du vieil édifice.

« Du mouvement depuis que tu es arrivé ? » Lui demanda Kara.

« Non aucun… Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Lex n'est pas du genre discret mais il est certain qu'il s'attend à notre visite. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais affronté, alors je te crois sur parole. »

« Kara, il faut en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Lex Luthor. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Cet endroit me rappel de mauvais souvenirs. » Dit Clarke le visage grave.

Kara baissa la tête en direction du saule pleureur au pied duquel se trouvait la tombe de Liliane Luthor.

 _« A moi aussi. »_

« Kara ! » S'exclama son cousin en attirant son attention sur une lueur qui venait d'apparaitre à l'entrée du manoir.

L'imposante porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre une inquiétante silhouette. Cela ressemblait à une machine, mais lorsque celle-ci avança dans le jardin dans leur direction les deux Kryptoniens réalisèrent qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une armure.

« Lex… » Grogna Kal El en serrant les poings.

L'ainé des Luthor se présentait seul dans le parc et marchait d'un pas mécanique en direction de ses ennemis. S'il osait leur faire face de la sorte c'est qu'il était sûr des capacités destructrices de sa création.

Kara et Clarke l'observèrent immobiles. Lex marchait vers eux d'un pas déterminé. Cela ne leur inspirait rien de bon. Une fois Luthor à bonne distance du manoir, les deux enfants de Krypton décidèrent qu'il était temps de l'affronter. Ils se posèrent côte à côte face à leur ennemi.

L'armure était d'une complexité technologique inédite, Kara se demanda quelle arme diabolique Lex allait-il utiliser pour les mettre à terre.

« Je vois que vous avez reçu mon invitation. » Dit Lex derrière la visière de son casque.

« Où est Lena ? » S'empressa de demander Supergirl le poing serré. Elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre toute la colère qui allait s'abattre sur lui s'il lui avait fait du mal.

Loin d'être impressionné Lex se mit à rire.

« Comme c'est touchant, voilà que la responsable de tous ses problèmes se soucie d'elle. »

« Où est-elle ? Si vous lui avez fait du mal je jure que… » Rugit Kara interrompu par la main levée de Lex.

« Lena a reconnu sa culpabilité et sa trahison envers notre famille. Elle s'apprête à en payer le prix… N'est-ce pas le lieu idéal pour cela ? Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour déposer sa dépouille auprès de son père et de ma regrettée mère.»

Kara s'apprêtait à bondir sur Lex lorsque Kal El lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

« Rends-toi Lex. Quel que soit ton plan tu ne pourras pas nous échapper. » Dit Clark.

« Oh… Clark… Mon cher Clark tu as toujours présumé de tes forces et tu m'as toujours sous-estimé. »

« Lex ! Je ne le répèterai pas. » Rétorqua Superman pour dernière sommation.

« L'un de nous va quitter ce monde cette nuit… C'est ici que l'histoire prend fin Superman. Et crois moi je vais te faire regretter de ne pas être mort sur ta maudite planète. » Le menaça Lex en déclenchant son armure qui s'illumina d'une éblouissante lumière verte.

 _« De la Kryptonite ! »_ Pensèrent en cœur les Supers.

Eux qui pensaient en avoir définitivement terminé avec cette menace se retrouvaient face à la seule arme capable de les anéantir.

Luthor lâcha un rire dément puis pointa son bras en direction des deux cousins, le métal autour de sa main se transforma en arme.

« Alors par qui je commence ? » Demanda Lex avant d'arroser les Super héros de projectiles verts semblables à des balles.

Surpris, Superman et Supergirl eurent à peine le temps de s'écarter pour éviter d'être touchés.

« Pas de volontaire ? » S'écria Lex qui jubilait de voir les deux invincibles perdre de leur superbe.

Superman s'empara de Lex mais à peine eut-il empoigné l'armure qu'il ressentit une vive douleur. Tout le métal contenait des fragments de ce minerai mortel et cela lui brulait littéralement les mains. Lex se laissa étreindre en riant des cris de souffrance de son adversaire. Malgré son mal Superman parvint à projeter Lex contre un arbre. Superman tituba à bout de souffle. L'énergie que cela lui avait demandé pour accomplir si peu, lui fit réaliser à quel point la lutte allait être rude.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta Kara tandis que Lex se remettait déjà sur ses pieds pour les provoquer à nouveau.

« Kara… Son armure est alimentée par la Kryptonite… » Souffla Clark.

A côté de Lex Luthor, Metallo passait pour un amateur.

Laissant son cousin reprendre son souffle Supergirl prit la relève.

« Ah la cousine ! Pour toi j'ai préparé quelque chose de spécial. » S'exclama Lex en lui faisant signe de venir se battre.

Supergirl fonça sur lui mais un rayon laser la projeta dans les airs avec une violence inouïe. Kara percuta lourdement le sol laissant un profond sillon sur la pelouse.

« Ah ! Ah ! Joli vol Supergirl ! » Commenta Luthor en jubilant de son succès.

Soudain, il reçut un coup dans son dos. Les phalanges du poing de Clark craquèrent sous le choc. Cette kryptonite l'affaiblissait, porter une attaque était plus douloureux pour lui que pour son adversaire.

Lex fit volteface. Il saisit Superman par les épaules et lui asséna un coup de boule, faisant couler le sang du Kryptonien.

« Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment ! » S'écria Lex avant de le marteler de coups.

S'ensuivit un violent corps à corps entre les deux hommes. Dès que Kara tentait de s'approcher pour prêter main forte à Superman Lex lui envoyait un salve de projectile. Il n'avait aucun mal à la tenir à distance.

Kal El était à genoux à la merci du diabolique Luthor. Lex s'apprêtait à le frapper durement lorsqu'un énorme tronc d'arbre le percuta de plein fouet.

Superman releva les yeux et la remercia d'un geste de la main avant de profiter de ce temps mort pour se remettre sur ses jambes.

Supergirl fonça droit vers Lex qui se dégagea du tronc d'arbre en grognant mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus l'homme déclencha à nouveau son arme. Une balle effleura le bras de Kara lui arrachant un cri de douleur. La jeune femme dût battre en retraite par la voie des airs pour ne pas être mortellement touchée.

« Kara ! Va secourir Lena ! Je m'occupe de lui ! » Lui cria Superman à nouveau prêt à reprendre le combat.

Supergirl hésita une seconde, mais temps que Lena ne serait pas à l'abri Kara était incapable de s'engager pleinement dans ce combat. Son esprit était trop préoccupé et cela la mettait en danger. Si Kal El lui ordonnait d'allé secourir la jeune femme c'est qu'il se sentait capable d'affronter Lex tout seul. Aussi, elle s'envola en direction du manoir.

« C'est ça que tu voulais Lex ? N'est-ce pas ? Maintenant c'est entre toi et moi mon vieil...Ennemi.»

Le sourire tordu de Lex trahissait sa satisfaction. Il allait avoir ce qu'il avait tellement désiré, un combat à mort avec son éternel ennemi.

Les deux combattants avancèrent l'un vers l'autre prêt à se livrer coup pour coup. Un choc de titan.

En arrivant devant la façade du manoir Kara utilisa sa vision à rayon X pour trouver où Lena était emprisonnée.

 _« Le sommet de la tour… »_

Bondissant du sol Kara s'éleva dans les airs, jusqu'à atteindre le parapet de la tour. Cet endroit lui était familier, c'était ici qu'elle s'était tenue près de Lena après l'enterrement de Liliane. Ensembles elles avaient admiré cette vue incroyable sur le parc. Ce soir tout semblait bien différent de cette époque où elles se comprenaient encore.

Debout sur ce parapet, Kara eût une vision terrifiante. Comme sur l'enregistrement de Lex, Lena était ligotée et bâillonnée sur une chaise. La jeune femme était inerte. Kara se précipita vers elle pour la délivrer.

« Lena ? Lena tu m'entends ? » Demanda Kara en caressant le visage de son amie pour l'encourager à reprendre connaissance.

Lena ouvrit les yeux, elle avait l'air terrifiée. Kara la débarrassa de son bâillon.

« Ca va aller, je suis là maintenant. » Lui souffla Supergirl en se sentant soulagée de la retrouver encore en vie.

« Kara ? » Grommela la prisonnière.

« Ne bouge pas je vais te débarrasser de tes liens. » Lui dit la jeune femme en passant dans le dos de la chaise pour ôter les cordes.

« Tu es venue… » Murmura Lena la voix tremblante d'émotion.

La jeune femme semblait sonnée.

« Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé aux griffes de ton fou furieux de frère ? » Répondit Kara en souriant pour tenter de rassurer la jeune femme.

« Lex…Il… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera plus de mal. » Affirma Kara en jetant les liens sur le sol.

Supergirl revint se placer face à Lena qui frottait ses poignets meurtris. Kara examina la coupure sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Elle fût rassurée de découvrir qu'elle n'était que superficielle. C'est alors que Kara croisa le regard émeraude de Lena. Elle était tellement soulagée de la retrouver vivante. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, imaginer un monde sans Lena Luthor lui semblait inconcevable. Et c'est sans réfléchir portée par son coeur que Kara serra Lena contre elle. Il fallait qu'elle se rassure, il fallait qu'elle la sente contre elle pour calmer la panique qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle l'avait vu inanimée.

« J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. » Dit-elle émue.

Lena se laissa étreindre mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Une fois que Kara la relâcha Lena libérée se remit sur ses pieds et murmura :

« Je suis désolée Kara… »

« Ne sois pas désolée, tout va bien aller. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être partie. » Répondit Kara avec un sourire tendre.

Soudain l'expression de Lena changea. Son regard n'était plus perdu, plus du tout apeuré, il était froid, distant, pétrifiant…

« Je ne parlais pas de ça Kara. » Répondit froidement Lena.

Supergirl fronça les sourcils elle ne comprenait pas.

Lena détourna ses yeux de Kara, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Elle passa à côté de la fille à la cape pour s'approcher du parapet et tourna son regard en direction du parc théâtre de la bataille acharnée que se livraient Lex Luthor et Superman.

Dans son dos Supergirl était stupéfaite.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Il y a longtemps que j'attends ce moment Kara. » Répondit Lena sans même tourner la tête vers elle.

« Je savais que tu répondrais à mon invitation. »

Le monde entier sembla s'écrouler autour de Supergirl. Kara eût la terrifiante sensation que la pierre sous ses pieds se dérobait.

« Ton invitation ? » Demanda Kara comme pour se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris cette insinuation.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que mon imbécile de frère était capable d'accomplir cela tout seul ? »

Cette déclaration glaça le sang de la kryptonienne. Kara avait le souffle coupé, sa gorge était tellement serrée par l'émotion qu'elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle venait de réaliser ce que tout cela signifiait. Et cela la terrifia… Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait ressenti pareil sentiment…

« Tu sais je me suis longtemps demandée ce que je ressentirai à ce moment précis. » Souffla Lena toujours tournée vers l'horizon.

« C'est toi qui a orchestré tout ça ? » Osa enfin demander Kara la voix vibrante d'émotion tant elle ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Lena se tourna lentement vers elle.

« Je te l'avais pourtant dit Kara, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose en six mois. »

« Lex ne s'est pas évadé de prison tout seul. » Ajouta Lena en riant.

Lena avait un air que Kara ne lui connaissait pas, un air diabolique.

« Tout ce temps tu… » Bafouilla Kara qui essayait de refaire la chronologie des événements dans sa tête.

« Je jouais la comédie ? » Lança Lena en écartant les mains.

« Bien sûr… J'ai eu le meilleur modèle pour cela. Toi Kara. Toi tu m'as appris à mentir. »

La tête de Kara tournait à une allure effrénée, elle avait envie de vomir, elle suffoquait.

« Mais l'enlèvement ? Ta tête mise à prix… Monsieur O Brien qui a dit que des hommes rôdaient.»

« De la poudre aux yeux Kara. Je suis celle qui a engagé les mercenaires, bien sûr ils ne savaient pas pour qui ils travaillaient puisqu'ils ne m'ont jamais vu. Il fallait que cela soit crédible. Il fallait que tu me penses être la cible. »

« Mais un homme est mort… » Gémit Kara en réalisant tout ce que cela signifiait.

Cette annonce ne parut pas émouvoir la jeune femme.

« Ta faute Kara ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas appeler la police je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en mêler. Je l'aurais relâché lorsque tu aurais tourné les talons… Mais non il a encore fallu que tu me dictes ma conduite. Le pauvre bougre à prit la fuite par le toit et s'est brisé le cou… Mais, je m'en voudrais de te faire culpabiliser alors sache que cet homme était un criminel de la pire espèce. Ce n'est pas une grosse perte. Le monde ne s'en portera que mieux.» Ironisa-t-elle.

Kara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Lena… » Lâcha Kara en souffrant mille mort.

« Ce qui devait être fait. » Répondit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

« Je dois avouer que tu m'invites à trouver refuge chez toi ne faisait pas partie du plan. Mais comme tu le vois je me suis adaptée.»

« Lex n'a jamais eu l'intention de me tuer. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il est trop faible pour cela quoiqu'il en dise. Il n'est pas de taille et il le sait. Il a beau clamer qu'il veut venger la mort de notre mère je crois en fait qu'il ne voulait que son baroude d'honneur face à Superman. Et j'y ai vu un intérêt commun. » Dévoila-t-elle des flammes dans les yeux.

« Alors quel effet cela fait de se faire manipuler ? De se sentir tromper ?»

« Que t'ais-t-il arrivé Lena ? »

« Toi ! » Rugit la jeune femme.

« Non, non, rien de tout cela n'est ma faute ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ! C'est toi qui a choisi cette voie ! » Rétorqua Kara.

« Tu parles du bien et du mal ? »

« Oui. »

« Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal Kara. Cela n'existe que dans ton monde. Ici tout n'est que cruauté et souffrance. Seuls survivent les forts. »

Kara fit non de la tête, elle était abasourdie.

« Tu parles comme… »

« Comme ma mère. » Lui confirma Lena sans s'en émouvoir.

Prise de colère Kara décida d'hausser le ton pour faire réagir la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu dis ? Kal El risque de mourir à cause de toi, tu as mis des vies en danger ! »

Lena sourit.

« Mais je réalise Kara. Cependant, tu te trompes sur un point. Je n'en ai qu'après toi. Lex, Superman ce n'est qu'un écran de fumé, cela faisait partie du plan pour t'amener là où je te voulais. Rassure toi Kara ton cousin survivra, Lex se croit invincible mais dans quelques minutes la kryptonite que je lui ai fourni va cesser d'émettre. Elle n'est pas pure c'est une roche de synthèse que j'ai conçu dans mes labos pour le leurrer. Comme il fallait un peu de spectacle pour distraire Superman j'ai fait en sorte que cela fonctionne juste assez de temps pour t'isoler. Ensuite Lex retournera en prison, toujours aussi malade et méprisable qu'avant.»

Elle souffla un rire.

« Bon je suis sûre que cette fois-ci mon frère va vraiment m'en vouloir mais tu sais quoi ? Cela m'est bien égal. Il m'aurait fait pareil s'il avait été assez intelligent pour cela.»

Lena était devenue un monstre de cruauté. Kara sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle.

« Tu as perdu la raison. » Dit-elle les dents serrées.

« Et cela t'étonnes ? Comment crois-tu que l'on se sent lorsque la seule personne au monde en qui on avait confiance nous trahi comme tu l'as fait ? Comment crois-tu que l'on se sent après avoir tué sa propre mère ? Qu'elle douleur crois-tu que l'on ressent lorsqu'on apprend que la seule personne qu'on a jamais aimé n'a en fait jamais existé et que c'est elle la cause de toutes ces souffrances! »

Le cœur de Kara se souleva dans sa poitrine.

« J'ai essayé de lutter contre cette haine… Mais, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Je suis une Luthor et je ne pouvais pas continuer indéfiniment à ma voiler la face. Tu as ouvert la boite de Pandore Kara et ce qui en est sorti a englouti celle que tu as connue. La culpabilité, la déception, la trahison… Toutes ces souffrances qui m'ont torturé comme un fer chauffé à blanc j'ai décidé de m'en délivrer. Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour ça. »

Kara déglutit, c'est la peur au ventre qu'elle attendait que Lena dévoile ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais Lena ne la regardait plus, elle était à nouveau tournée vers le vide vertigineux de la tour.

 _Au même moment._

Superman était en mauvaise posture. Le visage tuméfié par la pluie de coups qui s'étaient abattue sur lui, l'homme d'acier n'était plus qu'une frêle tôle froissée. A quelques mètres de lui Lex Luthor éructait des injures. Sous son armure il se sentait invincible. La simple vision de Superman crachant son sang sur le sol en titubant pour se remettre sur ses pieds provoquait en lui un sentiment de toute puissance.

« Regarde-toi ! Le grand Superman à peine capable de tenir sur ses pieds. Le goût du sang dans ta bouche te fait-il enfin te sentir humain ? Comprends-tu maintenant misérable créature que tu ne m'es pas supérieur ? »

« Tu n'as rien d'humain Lex. » Souffla Kal El en balayant du revers de la main le filet de sang qui pendait à ses lèvres.

Lex se mit à rire.

« Tu as raison, je suis plutôt un dieu ! » Dit-il en écartant les mains avant de se mettre subitement à léviter au-dessus du sol.

Lex prit de la hauteur en levant les yeux vers le ciel, savourant la sensation grisante que lui procurait la capacité de voler.

Puis le dément regarda son adversaire.

« Quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi, je m'abattrai sur Métropolis, je reprendrai ma place et crois-moi on maudira ton nom. Mais tu ne seras plus là pour le voir… Je pense que ma première visite sera réservée à une certaine journaliste du Daily Planet. Je suis sûr que Loïs sera ravie de me revoir. En tant que meilleur amis je me dois de lui annoncer la nouvelle de ta mort en personne. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas je te promets que je prendrai grand soin d'elle… »

A l'évocation du nom de sa bien-aimée, Superman vit rouge. Il bondit dans les airs et percuta Lex avec une violence inouïe. Les deux hommes reprirent leur corps à corps brutal se rendant coup pour coup. Etrangement, empoigner l'armure de Lex Luthor sembla à Superman moins douloureux qu'auparavant. Il pouvait s'approcher de lui sans ressentir la violente douleur dû aux radiations de Kryptonite. Et c'est lorsque Lex tenta de se défaire de son emprise en déclenchant son rayon laser qu'il comprit que la tendance était entrain de s'inverser. La puissance des armes de Lex Luthor faiblissait a vu d'œil. Sous son casque Lex fit l'amer constat de voir la charge de la Kryptonite dégringoler.

« Non ! Non ! Non pas ça ! » Hurla-t-il tandis que le Kryptonien revenait à la charge.

Superman saisit Lex par les épaules et le projeta violement en direction du sol. Pour Luthor l'impact fût terrible. Sans son armure son dos et ses membres se seraient brisés en mille morceaux et son crâne aurait été littéralement broyé. L'armure émit un son douloureux, le cœur verdâtre de son équipement se mit à clignoter. Lex hurla sa frustration et sa colère en essayant de remédier à son problème sans succès. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Il avait conçu l'arme parfaite, il était invincible ! Sa technologie était sans faille et il était impossible qu'elle lui fasse défaut au pire moment.

Soudain, il réalisa que la seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas lui-même fabriqué n'était autre que l'alimentation. C'est ivre de rage qu'il réalisa qu'il avait été trahi… Par son propre sang…

« Lena… » Grogna-t-il tandis que Superman flottait dans les airs à quelques mètres de lui, les bras croisés sur son S avec un air satisfait.

« Un problème Luthor ? » Lança Kal El un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Lex se mit hurler sa colère à plein poumon. Vociférant le nom de sa sœur si fort qu'on aurait pu l'entendre depuis National City.

 _Pendant ce temps._

 _« Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour ça… »_

Que voulait dire Lena ? Qu'avait-elle à l'esprit ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Kara était totalement désemparée. Lena était devenue son ennemie… Elle n'était pas préparée à ça. Tout tournait dans sa tête à vive allure. Elle se remémora chacun des événements de ces dernières semaines et réalisa que tout n'avait été que mensonge. Kara était incapable de distinguer le vrai du faux. Soudain, elle réalisa ce que Lena avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait appris la vérité à son sujet. Toutes ses certitudes étaient remises en question, chaque sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti était fondé sur un mensonge. L'attente de la réaction de Lena lui sembla durer l'éternité. La jeune femme lui tournait toujours le dos et maintenant elle était silencieuse.

« Lena… Il est encore temps de faire machine arrière…» Souffla Kara.

Lena leva les yeux au ciel comme-ci elle s'attendait à entendre ces mots.

« C'est trop tard… Bien trop tard… L'une de nous doit disparaitre…» Souffla-t-elle.

Il y eût un nouveau silence puis Lena se tourna lentement vers Kara pointant dans sa direction un pistolet muni d'une seringue remplie d'un liquide verdâtre. Le cœur de la kryptonienne cessa de battre. Alors c'était bien vrai, c'était bien réel, Lena était prête à lui faire du mal… Cette vision d'une violence inouïe termina d'anéantir le cœur de Supergirl. Désormais, quoiqu'il advienne sa vie était belle et bien terminée. Son monde venait de s'écrouler et jamais elle ne se remettrait de ça.

« Tout prend fin ce soir. » Dit Lena en mettant en joue Kara.

« Alors c'est ça ta vengeance ? Tu veux me tuer ? »

Lena ne répondit pas, elle semblait résolue.

Kara aurait pu tenter de fuir, mais elle n'avait même plus l'instinct de survie. Elle était au bord du gouffre et l'idée de s'y abandonner ne lui faisait plus peur. A cet instant, elle avait tout perdu alors à quoi bon résister. A quoi bon lutter pour sa vie.

Au grand étonnement de Lena, Supergirl ne se déroba pas. Elle marcha lentement vers Lena sans quitter un seul instant son regard.

« Je sais que tu souffres, je sais que tu penses pouvoir échapper à cette douleur mais ce n'est pas la solution Lena. Si tu me tues, tu ne trouveras jamais la paix… Tu es bien plus forte que ce que tu crois. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois réellement capable de faire cela.» Dit Kara submergée par l'émotion.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien m'en empêcher ? »

« Toi. Lena. Parce que je sais que derrière ce masque tu es toujours là quelque part, et je sais que tu ressens encore des sentiments. Tu n'es pas un monstre et ne l'a jamais été, tu n'es pas celle que tu prétends être.»

Lena serra les dents, le doigt crispé sur la détente de l'arme.

« Tu te trompes. »

Malgré la menace Kara ne recula pas, elle continua d'avancer vers la jeune femme jusqu'à lui faire face.

« Je ne résisterai pas, si tu veux te venger pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Fais-le. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis mauvaise ! Je suis une Luthor ! Pourquoi ne te défends tu pas ? » Hurla Lena.

En entendant ces mots Kara se remémora les paroles de sa sœur.

 _« Lena se déteste plus qu'elle ne te déteste. »_

Soudain, tout devint clair dans son esprit.

« Tu n'es pas mauvaise Lena. Et je ne te donnerai pas ce que tu veux. Je ne me battrai pas contre toi. J'en suis incapable. Tu as fait de moi ton ennemie mais tu ne seras jamais la mienne.» Dit Supergirl en continuant d'avancer vers elle.

Le bleu retrouva le vert et ce contacte bouleversa Kara. Il fallait qu'elle sache, il fallait qu'elle aille au bout. Supergirl effaça le dernier mètre entre elles collant sa poitrine contre le canon de l'arme juste au niveau de son cœur. A cet instant précis elle lut dans le regard de Lena tout le trouble qui s'emparait d'elle. Jamais Lena Luthor ne s'était attendue à cela. Supergirl était à sa merci et ne comptait pas se battre pour sa vie. Et cela Lena Luthor ne l'avait pas envisagé.

« Vivre sans toi m'est insupportable… Et si tu ne peux pas me pardonner je préfère encore mourir. » Murmura Kara les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Lena pressa d'avantage son arme contre le S de Supergirl la faisant tressaillir. Mais, Kara ne prononça plus le moindre mot, elle se contenta de plonger une dernière fois son regard dans celui de la femme qui lui avait retiré tous ses pouvoirs.

« … Je te déteste tellement… » Souffla Lena les dents serrées la main crispée sur son arme.

« Je sais. » Répondit Kara dans un murmure, une larme aux coins des yeux.

Le corps tout entier de Lena se raidit, dans son esprit tous les moments sombres de son existence refirent surface. Elle repensa aux paroles de sa mère, à celles de Lex, aux derniers mots de Sergeï… Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, elle souffrait atrocement. Elle savait que c'était l'occasion de faire taire toutes ces voix une bonne fois pour toute. Et particulièrement celle qui la faisait la plus souffrir, celle de Kara dont les yeux bleus criaient encore son amour mensonger.

« Je suis désolée… » Murmura Kara comme s'il s'agissait là de la dernière parole qu'elle souhaitait prononcer avant de quitter ce monde.

Ce regard azur, la douceur de ce visage, ces cheveux blonds comme les blés … Tout ce qui lui rappelait son humanité donnait à Lena un sentiment de vulnérabilité. Comment pouvait-on à la fois aimer et haïr à ce point… Sentant la fin venir, Kara ferma les yeux comme pour aider Lena à se décider, à prendre sa vie.

La Luthor appuyait si fort le canon contre son cœur que Kara eût l'impression que le métal lui brûlait la peau. Supergirl sentait la main tremblante de Lena sur la crosse de son arme. Ce supplice sembla durer l'éternité.

Le regard froid de Lena s'emplit de larmes lorsqu'elle réalisa que Kara était vraiment prête à se sacrifier. Elle avait abandonnée, elle se livrait à elle… Kara l'aimait vraiment...Et si cet amour lui était interdit, alors elle préférait disparaitre de la surface de la terre. Cette prise de conscience sema le trouble dans l'esprit de Lena. Comment cela était-il possible ? Lena ne se supportait plus, elle ne supportait plus la personne qu'elle était devenue. La haine appelait la haine et Kara la lui refusait. Elle avait commis des atrocités, elle avait monté ce plan diabolique contre Kara et pourtant elle ne comptait pas l'affronter. Elle avait échoué, elle n'avait pas réussi à attiser sa haine. Lena était incapable d'obtenir le combat qu'elle était venue chercher. Mais, elle n'avait pas traversé l'enfer pour reculer au dernier moment, pour succomber une nouvelle fois à l'emprise que la Kryptonienne avait sur elle. C'est à bout de force que Lena retira son arme de la poitrine de Kara. Se sentant épargnée Supergirl ouvrit les yeux, Lena avait reculé de quelques pas, ses joues étaient maculées de larmes.

« Lena.. »

« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix… » Dit la jeune femme en retournant l'arme contre elle.

« Lena non ! » Cria Kara en mettant les mains devant elle.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres moyen Kara… On ne revient jamais de l'enfer… On y laisse juste son âme…» Gémit Lena le canon de son arme contre sa gorge.

« Ne fais pas ça Lena, je t'en pries. » La supplia Kara.

« J'espérai que tu mettes un terme à mon supplice… Que tu fasses ce qui devait être fait… »

« Je peux t'aider Lena… Mais, il faut que tu poses cette arme. Si tu t'injecte ça… »

Lena souffla un rire désespéré.

« Cette fiole contient assez de liquide pour te tuer en quelques secondes… Qui sait ce que ça fera sur l'humaine que je suis.»

« Lena. Regarde-moi. »

Le regard émeraude de Lena retrouva le bleu azur de Kara mais cela sonnait comme un adieu.

« Je suis ta kryptonite Kara… Ce sont tes propres mots. » Dit Lena avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

« Lena ! »

Supergirl bondit vers la jeune femme mais à peine eût elle posé la main sur elle qu'une violente douleur la fit basculer à la renverse… La kryptonite.

Le corps tout entier de Lena se raidit, ses veines verdirent sous sa peau cristalline. La Kryptonite se répandait dans son organisme de la façon la plus douloureuse qui soit. Lena se mit à hurler, prise de spasme sa tête bascula en arrière laissant apparaitre des yeux révulsés. Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol.

« Lena ! » Gémit Kara terrorisée, prostrée sur le sol à quelques mètres de là.

Kara tenta de ramper vers la jeune femme inconsciente mais l'approcher était tellement douloureux que cela en était presque impossible. La kryptonite qui coulait désormais dans les veines de la jeune femme lui interdisait de la toucher sans quoi elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

« Lena… » Gémit Kara en espérant que la jeune femme reprenne conscience.

Malgré le danger que Lena représentait pour elle Supergirl réunit toutes ses forces pour ramper péniblement jusqu'à elle. Plus elle s'en approchait plus la douleur était vive. Mais, il fallait qu'elle sache si Lena était encore en vie. Elle se pencha au-dessus d'elle, sa respiration était faible quant aux battements de son cœur ils étaient irréguliers, fébriles, vacillants…

« Lena je t'en pries réponds-moi… » Dit-elle en caressant le visage de la jeune femme qui avait repris sa teinte laiteuse habituelle.

Soudain, un bruit sourd fit sursauter Kara, puis quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit des hurlements qui provenaient du jardin au pied de la tour. Cette voix… C'était celle de Lex Luthor. Il maudissait sa sœur à plein poumon. Kara réalisa que Lena avait dit vrai, Lex Luthor était vaincu. Supergirl s'apprêtait à crier pour appeler son cousin à l'aide lorsqu'une lumière blanche venue du ciel l'éblouit… Un hélicoptère… L'hélicoptère du DEO avec à son bord Alex planait au-dessus de la tour du manoir.

Kara sentit sa tête tourner comme les pales de l'engin qui volait au-dessus d'elle. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible…

« A l'aide… » Tenta de prononcer Kara en levant la main en direction du ciel. Des câbles furent lancés et des hommes en uniformes glissèrent jusque au sommet de la tour.

« Kara ! » S'écria Alex en accourant auprès de sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Alex en se précipitant au chevet de sa sœur pour s'occuper d'elle.

Kara la repoussa d'un geste de la main en lui disant :

« Lena… Aide Lena. » Lui souffla-t-elle haletante.

« La kryptonite… Dans son sang…» Ajouta-t-elle en désignant du regard le pistolet tombé près d'elle.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour que l'agent Danvers comprenne d'où venait la fébrilité de sa sœur.

Alex fit signe à ses hommes d'éloigner Kara de la jeune femme. Empoignée par deux solides gaillards Kara fût tirée en arrière à l'extrémité de la tour.

A peine fût-elle à distance de Lena que Kara sentit son mal disparaitre. Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, Alex s'afférait autour de la jeune femme inconsciente.

« On la perd ! » Cria Alex à ses hommes pour qu'ils amènent le matériel médical.

Kara retint son souffle. Elle ne pouvait qu'observer impuissante la scène glaçante de sa sœur déballant à la hâte les palettes pour tenter de relancer le cœur de la jeune femme. Désemparée Kara subit les mêmes chocs électriques dans sa poitrines que ceux chargés de réanimer Lena. Après une minute qui sembla durer l'éternité, Alex Danvers s'écria :

« C'est bon on a un pouls ! Il faut l'évacuer immédiatement ! »

Tandis que les hommes du DEO préparaient Lena à l'hélitreuillage, Alex s'approcha de sa sœur bouleversée. Supergirl était en état de choc, elle avait l'air totalement hagard.

« Elle est stabilisée, nous l'amenons immédiatement au DEO. Bon-sang Kara que s'est-il passé ? »

Kara réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire toute la vérité à sa sœur. Lena était coupable. Coupable d'avoir libéré son frère, coupable d'avoir monté ce plan diabolique. Elle était devenue une criminelle et serait traité comme telle si jamais elle se sortait vivante de cette situation.

« Lex Luthor… Quand je suis arrivée pour la sauver, Lex lui avait déjà injecté de la Kryptonite… Comme tu le pensais, c'était un piège. » Mentit Supergirl.

Alex soupira puis dégaina sa radio.

« Agent Williams ? Qu'en est-il de la situation dans le parc ? » Demanda-t-elle.

 _« Superman vient de nous livrer Lex Luthor. »_

« Escortez cette ordure jusqu'à sa prison de haute sécurité d'où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir. »

 _« Bien reçu. »_

Kara fût soulagée d'apprendre que son cousin allait bien et que Lex était hors d'état de nuire, mais son stress ne redescendit pas pour autant.

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? » S'empressa de demander Kara.

Alex prit un air navré.

« Je l'ignore Kara, nous n'avons jamais été confronté à ça. Le simple fait que tu te sois sentie si mal à son contacte prouve que la dose devait être hautement concentrée. Je vais lui faire passer une batterie de test dès notre arrivée. Il faut la garder dans un état stable jusque-là. Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. »

« Alors fonce ! Je te rejoins à la base. » Dit Kara en lui faisant signe de rejoindre l'hélicoptère dans lequel Lena venait d'être embarquée.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Supergirl regarda l'hélicoptère disparaitre dans le ciel en direction de National City. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Kal El ! » S'écria Kara en se pendant au cou de son cousin pour le serrer contre elle.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Superman.

Kara explosa en sanglot, gémissant sa peine de n'avoir pu sauver Lena de sa folie.

Superman l'enlaça de ses bras et la serra très fort.

« Ca va aller Kara. »

Ce n'est seulement qu'en relâchant son étreinte que Kara se rendit compte de l'état de son cousin. A son visage tuméfié il était évident que Superman était passé tout près de la catastrophe. La violence du combat contre Lex Luthor avait laissé des marques bien visibles.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle confuse de ne pas s'en être préoccupée avant.

« Oh ça ira, toi et moi savons bien que nous autres Kryptoniens guérissons vite. »

Supergirl acquiesça.

« Mais je dois l'admettre j'ai eu de la chance… Si l'armure de Lex n'avait pas rendu l'âme je pense que… Et bien j'aurais pu perdre ce combat. A vrai dire je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Supergirl regarda ses pieds, elle connaissait la vérité mais n'allait certainement pas dire à son cousin qu'il avait failli être tué par Lex à cause de Lena. Une fois encore elle voulait la protéger.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Lena ? »

« J'ai échoué. » Souffla Kara.

Superman l'interrogea du regard. Kara n'avait pas le choix elle devait mentir.

« Je suis arrivée trop tard, Lena était attachée à cette chaise inconsciente… Elle… On lui a injecté de la Kryptonite pour que je ne puisse pas l'atteindre. »

« Je me demande bien comment ce fou de Lex a pu se procurer ça. »

« Nous ne le saurons jamais. » Répondit Kara en détournant le regard de peur que Kal El ne lise en elle le mensonge qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

« Je dois retourner au DEO. »

« Oui vas t'occuper de ton amie…Elle a besoin de toi…Pour ma part je vais m'assurer que Lex ne sortira plus jamais de sa cellule. Je viendrais te voir très vite. »

Kara enlaça à nouveau son cousin en lui soufflant un « merci. »

« Non Kara c'est à moi de te remercier, tu m'as aidé à arrêter ce fou. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi. »

Kara serra les dents.

Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son envol lorsque Kal El lui lança :

« Et je suis désolé Kara… Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de Lena… Tu avais raison elle n'était qu'une victime et j'ai laissé mes rancœurs envers Lex prendre le dessus sur mon jugement. »

Le cœur de Supergirl se serra à nouveau. Elle avait honte, honte de laisser Kal El culpabiliser.

Kara plissa les lèvres et en lui disant au revoir d'un signe de la main prit son envol.

Sur la route qui la menait au DEO Supergirl repensa à tout ce qui était arrivé au manoir Luthor. Tout c'était passé tellement vite… Une escalade de violence, jusqu'à l'acte final, ce tragique acte final.

Lena aurait pu la tuer mais elle y avait renoncé, il lui aurait pourtant suffit d'appuyer sur la détente de son arme et Supergirl aurait disparue… Cet affrontement n'en était pas un, c'était un appel au secours, c'était le désespoir, c'était l'incommensurable souffrance de Lena qui avait parlé. Pourquoi avait-elle retourné l'arme contre elle ? Kara pensait détenir cette réponse mais elle préférait ne pas y penser. Pour l'heure une seule chose occupait ses pensées se rendre au chevet de Lena et tout mettre en œuvre pour déjouer le funeste destin que la jeune femme avait choisi de s'imposer.

 _Siège du DEO._

Cela faisait une heure que Lena était arrivée au DEO. La première urgence avait été de stabiliser son état. Le cœur de la jeune femme avait faiblit à plusieurs reprises sur la route et Alex s'était férocement battue pour la maintenir en vie. Désormais, elle avait été en quarantaine dans l'infirmerie.

En état de coma la jeune femme était branchée à une armada de machine et un masque à oxygène assistait sa fébrile respiration. Supergirl était à l'extérieur de la pièce derrière une vitre blindée qui la protégeait des radiations de Kryptonite qui coulaient désormais dans les veines de son amie.

Alex une tablette entre les mains sortit de la pièce pour faire son compte rendu à sa sœur.

« Elle est stable Kara…. »

Supergirl poussa un ouf de soulagement.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'impact de la kryptonite sur son organisme ? »

« Même si nous ne sommes pas sensible aux radiations de Kryptonite comme tu l'es il est certain que notre organisme n'est pas fait pour supporter ce type de substance… Le corps de Lena ne peut pas l'assimiler, c'est comme s'injecter du poison. Et je dois l'admettre Kara… Je n'ai aucune idée de comment aider Lena… »

« Mais Metallo… »

« Metallo n'était plus un humain Kara son corps avait été modifié, il était plus une machine qu'un être humain.»

« Kara… Il faut que tu sois préparée… »

« Non ! Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! »

« Kara, il faut que tu envisages qu'elle ne se réveille pas… Nous la maintenons en vie, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. La kryptonite attaque ses organes, je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil… Et nous n'avons ni les connaissances ni la technologie pour l'en débarrasser. Son état se dégrade a vu d'œil… »

« Il doit y avoir un moyen. »

« Je ne le connais pas Kara. »

« Alors cherche ! »

« Kara… »

« Non Alex ! Je ne vais pas rester là à la regarder mourir. »

« Kara, Lex savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait en lui injectant la kryptonite, ainsi il faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Il se débarrassait de Lena et de toi en même temps. Son plan était infaillible, tu ne pouvais rien faire.»

« Tu dis que tu ne peux pas l'aider ? » Gémit Kara des sanglots dans la voix.

« Non Kara, je suis désolée mais cela dépasse mes compétences… Et aucun scientifique sur cette planète ne pourra y faire quoique ce soit non plus. Lena elle-même n'aurait pas trouvé de solution. »

 _« Elle le savait. Elle savait que c'était irrémédiable._ » Réalisa Kara.

Supergirl essaya de ne pas céder à la panique, elle releva le menton et d'une voix calme demanda à sa sœur.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Une heure… Deux tout au plus… » Répondit tristement Alex.

« Garde là le plus stable possible… » Lança Kara en tournant les talons.

« Kara mais où vas-tu ? »

« Si aucun humain ne peut la sauver, je vais trouver un moyen ! »

 _A l'autre bout de la base._

Supergirl posa sa main sur le lecteur d'empreinte pour déverrouiller la salle de transmission. Elle pénétra dans l'imposante pièce circulaire et se plaça sur le « S » inscrit au sol.

« Alura ! » Cria Kara.

C'est alors que l'hologramme de sa mère apparut au centre de la pièce.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

 _« Je t'écoute Kara Zor El. Que veux-tu savoir ?»_

« Je dois sauver une humaine, elle… On lui a injecté une concentration de Kryptonite dans le corps… Elle se meurt… »

 _« Ma base de donnée ne contient pas ce type d'information, aucun cas similaire enregistré. »_

« J'ai besoin d'une solution ! Comment faire pour extraire la kryptonite de son organisme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? »

 _« Ma base de donnée ne contient pas cette information, aucun cas similaire enregistré. »_

Kara serra les poings, elle avait envie d'hurler… Mais crier après cet avatar ne servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'elle pose les bonnes questions, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

« La médecine des humains n'est pas assez avancée. Mais peut être qu'une technologie Alien le pourrait ? »

« Une technologie Alien pourrait aider cette humaine, mais cela sans garantie. »

Supergirl reprit espoir.

« Quelle technologie ? »

 _« Plusieurs planètes disposent de technologies suffisamment avancées, mais elles sont à des années lumières de la terre. La planète X25664, la planète EZ54879, la planète…»_

Kara souffla sa crispation, elle n'était pas plus avancée.

« Je manque de temps ! » L'interrompit Supergirl.

 _« Sans moyen de transport interstellaire vous ne pourrez… »_

« Je sais ! » Pesta la jeune femme à bout de nerfs.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen ! »

 _« Il existe une technologie sur terre, mais celle-ci a 90% de chance d'échouer. »_

 _« Bon sang mais elle n'aurait pas pu le dire plus tôt ! »_ Pensa Supergirl.

 _« La forteresse de solitude. »_

« Comment ? »

 _« Il y a une salle secrète dans le sous-sol de la forteresse. A l'intérieur il y a un caisson, initialement prévu pour régénérer un kryptonien. »_

Supergirl écarquilla les yeux, étonnée d'apprendre seulement maintenant cette information.

« Comment j'y accède ? »

 _« Par le grand hall via l'interface. »_

« Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il y a 90% de chance que cela échoue ? »

 _« Le caisson ne doit être utilisé qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité car il ne fonctionnera qu'une seule fois. De plus, il n'a jamais été utilisé pour un humain. Cela pourrait accélérer la dégradation de son état. »_

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

 _« Dans ce cas, Kara Zor-El ais conscience qu'une fois le caisson utilisé il cessera de fonctionner, son alimentation nécessitant une concentration d'énergie introuvable sur terre. Réfléchis, toi ou Kal El pourriez en avoir besoin un jour.»_

« C'est tout réfléchis ! » Répondit Kara en s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux.

 _« Qui est-elle cette humaine que tu veux sauver ? »_ Demanda l'hologramme.

« Ma raison de vivre. » Répondit Supergirl avant de s'en aller.

Lorsque Supergirl regagna l'infirmerie elle fût immédiatement alertée par l'agitation ambiante. Alex était au chevet de Lena et donnait des ordres à ses subalternes. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _« Elle s'enfonce ! »_

 _« Adrénaline. »_

 _« La tension remonte. »_

Après quelques minutes d'intense pression, l'équipe retrouva son calme. Voyant sa sœur apeurée de l'autre côté de la vitre Alex décida d'allée la rassurer. Mais à peine avait-elle passé la porte Supergirl s'écria :

« Alex j'ai une solution ! »

« Quoi ? Kara de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Il faut que j'emmène Lena à la forteresse. »

Alex plissa le front, elle ne comprenait rien.

« Il y a un moyen de la sauver Alex ! Dans la forteresse il y a un caisson Kryptonien qui peut la guérir. »

« Mais Kara on ne pourra jamais l'acheminer jusqu'en Antarctique dans les temps… »

« Moi je peux. »

Alex blêmit en écarquillant les yeux.

« Kara tu n'y arriveras jamais, cela va te tuer. Tu ne peux pas t'approcher de Lena. »

« Je vais y arriver. » Dit Supergirl d'un ton sans appel comme si l'échec n'était même pas possible.

« C'est de la folie Kara ! Tes forces vont t'abandonner, tu n'arriveras jamais à voler jusque-là bas. Tu vas y laisser ta peau.»

Kara savait qu'une fois de plus le temps jouait contre elle. Malgré les protestations de sa sœur Supergirl entra dans la chambre. A chaque pas qu'elle fit en direction de la jeune femme inconsciente, elle sentit ses muscles se contracter, l'air se tarir, son cœur s'emballer… Alex avait raison tenter ce voyage était de la folie… Un acte désespéré qui pourrait bien être son dernier. Un voyage sans retour…

Kara se pencha au-dessus de Lena et son visage d'ange la bouleversa. Elle lui retira son masque et ordonna aux infirmières qu'on lui ôte les perfusions.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps Kara. » Lui dit Alex dans son dos qui savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de tenter cette folie.

Supergirl passa un bras sous les genoux de Lena et l'autre sous ses épaules. Malgré la douleur que ce simple contacte provoqua en elle, Kara la souleva lentement de son lit.

« J'y arriverai. Il ne peut en être autrement. » Souffla Kara en regardant le visage inconscient de la femme qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer.

En un instant, Supergirl disparut.

« Bonne chance Kara. » Murmura Alex larmoyante à l'idée de perdre sa sœur.

L'aube se levait à peine à l'horizon lorsque Supergirl fendit le ciel de National City. Elle devait parcourir le plus de distance possible avant de perdre ses pouvoirs. Dans ses bras elle sentait le cœur de Lena vaciller. Son sang tambourinant à ses tempes Supergirl réunit toutes ses forces pour traverser le continent le plus rapidement possible. Si elle ne pouvait pas sauver Lena elle mourrait en essayant. Sous ses pieds défilèrent les pays de l'hémisphère sud puis ce fût l'océan. Cette étendue de bleu qui se confondait avec le ciel en un magnifique tableau dépourvu de cadre lui sembla être un spectacle bien angoissant. Supergirl avait beau puiser dans ses réserves, ses forces l'abandonnaient. Elle perdait de la vitesse. En regardant en bas, Kara fût prise de doute. Et si elle avait une nouvelle fois présumée de ses forces… Et si elle n'arrivait pas à tenir le coup… Cette chute leur serait fatale à toutes les deux.

Kara chassa immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit. Les yeux clos de Lena lui interdisaient de faiblir. Elle voulait retrouver ce vert émeraude qui faisait battre son cœur. C'est en gémissant sa peine à travers sa mâchoire serrée par l'effort que Supergirl reprit de l'altitude pour s'éloigner des flots argentés. Sous l'effet de la kryptonite ses muscles se tétanisaient peu à peu, son souffle était court, ses poumons semblaient se consumer de l'intérieur. Quant à Lena son teint déjà si pâle perdait encore de la couleur, et c'est son pouls fuyant qui rythmait les efforts de Kara.

Soudain, une étendue d'une blancheur virginale apparut à l'horizon. Supergirl touchait au but, l'air était froid, glacial même… De la glace à perte de vue… Elle venait de passer la frontière intangible entre le monde des hommes et la nature dans ce qu'elle a de plus sauvage, de plus mystérieuse, de plus pure.

« Tiens bon Lena… » Haleta Kara en souffrant mille mort.

Supergirl était à bout de force… Son corps ne tenait plus, elle commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs qui l'abandonnaient de seconde en seconde. La fille de Krypton perdit de l'altitude frôlant presque la catastrophe à plusieurs reprises au passage des reliefs. Ses muscles ne semblaient plus vouloir lui obéir. Cruel coup du sort que de mourir en tenant entre ses bras sa bien-aimée. Elle commençait à perdre courage lorsqu'une lueur devant elle l'éblouit Le reflet du soleil illuminant sa forteresse de glace. Jamais, Supergirl n'avait ressenti pareil soulagement.

Epuisée, Supergirl dût interrompre brusquement son vol à une centaine de mètre de l'enceinte de sa cité secrète. Tout son corps était engourdi, désormais elle ressentait le froid, elle ressentait l'humidité de la glace sous ses pas. Il n'y avait plus de super pouvoir Kryptonien… Il ne restait que ses forces d'humaine pour parcourir les derniers mètres.

En touchant le sol Supergirl resta accroupie un instant haletante, le visage crispé par l'effort, ses yeux rougis de larmes douloureuses la distance qui lui restait à parcourir lui sembla insurmontable. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner si près du but, elle se trainerait sur le sol s'il le fallait mais elle conduirait Lena jusqu'à ce caisson.

Kara gémit sa peine en soulevant ses pieds enfoncés jusqu'aux genoux dans la neige, chaque pas devint un pénible combat. Ces derniers mètres se transformèrent en un véritable chemin de croix. Lorsque Supergirl entendit Lena gémir, elle comprit que le temps était écoulé. Elle redoubla d'effort en serrant ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Seule sa volonté de fer était capable d'exhorter à son corps meurtri de continuer à avancer. Sur les derniers mètres elle titubait tellement qu'elle manqua de s'écrouler à plusieurs reprises. C'est dans un cri de douleur qu'elle rétablit son équilibre. Ses yeux virèrent progressivement du bleu au vert, son sang palpitant à ses tempes rayonnait de cette même teinte mortifère. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Kara ne tenait plus...

Elle passa sous le portail formé par les gigantesques cristaux translucides qui pointaient vers le ciel. Supergirl se dirigea vers la console au pied de laquelle elle déposa précautionneusement Lena sur le sol. En se redressant sa tête tournait tellement qu'elle dût prendre appuie sur l'appareil pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Son souffle n'était plus qu'un râle plaintif, elle tourna la clé de cristal pour activer la machine puis elle ordonna l'ouverture du SAS. C'est alors qu'un passage s'ouvrit entre deux colonnes de glace libérant un escalier secret.

« Allez Kara encore un petit effort. » S'encouragea-t-elle en tentant de rester lucide.

Supergirl inspira à plein poumon elle saisit Lena par les épaules et la souleva à nouveau du sol en grimaçant de douleur. C'est alors que Lena se mit à convulser entre ses bras.

« Non non non Lena ! Ne me fais pas ça, on y est presque. » Souffla Kara en accélérant le pas en direction des escaliers.

Une fois en bas des marches Supergirl découvrit la salle dont jusque-là elle ignorait l'existence. La pièce était de forme circulaire avec en son centre un socle sur lequel reposait le fameux caisson qui s'illumina à son approche. Visiblement sa génétique de Kryptonienne déclenchait automatiquement l'appareil. Le couvercle translucide s'ouvrit et Kara déposa délicatement Lena sur la matelassure. La jeune femme avait cessé de trembler et ce n'était pas forcément bon signe… Pendant cette course contre la montre Kara n'avait pas pu s'assurer de l'état de son amie. Elle posa sa main contre la joue de la jeune femme et s'aperçut qu'elle était gelée. Sa respiration était à peine perceptible, il fallait agir, agir tout de suite.

 _« 10% de chance que cela fonctionne… »_ Se remémora Supergirl.

90% de chance pour que cela soit un adieu. Les chances que l'appareil guérisse Lena étaient minces. Kara était tellement obnubilée par le sauvetage de la jeune femme qu'elle ne se rendait même plus compte de son propre état. Son corps tanguait dangereusement, sa vision commençait à se troubler, encore quelques minutes de plus auprès de Lena et elle perdrait connaissance.

« Lena si tu m'entends, je t'en pries n'abandonne pas… J'ai besoin de toi. » Dit Kara les yeux humides de ses larmes.

Puis elle se recula et posa son doigt sur l'unique interrupteur du caisson. Le couvercle se referma sur la jeune femme, et Kara incapable de tenir sur ses jambes une seconde de plus se laissa tomber sur les genoux au pied du sarcophage Kryptonien.

Il y eût un sifflement comme une turbine se mettant en route puis le caisson se mit à émettre une lumière blanche qui s'intensifia si bien que Supergirl dût fermer les yeux pour ne pas être totalement aveuglée par la clarté qui irradiait la pièce. Puis, la machine s'arrêta brusquement. Kara pria toutes les divinités de l'univers pour que cela ait fonctionné. Le couvercle glissa lentement laissant apparaitre l'occupante du caisson. Supergirl retint son souffle… Lena était parfaitement immobile pas un geste, pas un murmure, sa poitrine ne trahissait pas le moindre battement de cœur.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » S'écria Kara en prenant appuis sur le socle pour se redresser.

Désemparée elle se pencha au-dessus de la jeune femme aux paupières closes. Anéantie Kara posa une main sur ses longs cheveux de jais et laissa exploser son chagrin.

« Non je t'en pries Lena réveille toi. Ne me laisse pas ! » Sanglota Kara à chaude larme en caressant le visage de son amour sans vie.

Tout était perdu… Kara maudit le jour où elle était arrivée sur terre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter Krypton, il n'y avait rien pour elle ici. Elle aurait préféré mourir auprès des siens plutôt que vivre cette souffrance.

Elle leva les yeux sur le plafond gelé et hurla à plein poumon sa colère, si fort que ses yeux bleus creusèrent un sillon dans la glace. A cet instant, Supergirl réalisa que ses pouvoirs revenaient. Elle qui ne pouvait même plus se tenir debout quelques instants auparavant retrouvait ses capacités. Cela signifiait que la kryptonite avait quitté l'organisme de Lena. Le caisson avait fonctionné.

Kara saisit la jeune femme par les épaules et la serra contre elle.

« Je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolée… » Sanglota Kara en berçant le corps inanimé de son amour.

A cet instant, Kara aurait préféré que Lena ait appuyé sur la détente. Elle aurait préféré disparaitre à sa place. La mort lui semblait plus douce que de devoir vivre dans un monde sans Lena. Supergirl pleura en tenant le corps inerte de Lena dans ses bras. Elle perdit la notion du temps, impossible de dire si cela faisait une minute ou bien une heure qu'elle se tenait ainsi. Soudain, elle sentit une infime vibration, un frémissement. Cette discrète sensation se répéta, puis s'intensifia, marquant un rythme presque imperceptible. Les battements d'un cœur…

Kara relâcha son étreinte et observa le visage de Lena.

« …Lena… » Murmura Kara, croyant qu'elle était entrain de rêver, que sa peine était si grande que son esprit lui jouait des tours.

Et il y eût une réponse à son appel un battement de paupière, une main qui se referme sur la sienne. Kara souffla son soulagement, Lena reprenait conscience, elle était toujours en vie. Il fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que la brune ouvre enfin les yeux et confonde son regard avec celui de Kara qui se tenait près d'elle.

Lena plissa le front, visiblement elle avait un terrible mal de crâne. Traverser le voile de la mort ne s'était pas fait sans douleur. Elle gémit son mal tout en scrutant les lieux pour déterminer si elle était toujours en vie ou si elle se trouvait de l'autre côté.

« Eh eh ça va aller… » Dit Kara d'un ton rassurant.

« Où… Où sommes-nous ? » Bredouilla Lena.

« Dans mon manoir. » Répondit Kara en ne pouvant retenir son sourire, soulagée d'entendre la jeune femme prononcer ses premiers mots.

Lena réalisa qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle était toujours de ce monde. Kara avait trouvé un moyen de la sauver. Et lorsque tous les événements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, Lena fut prise de remord. Elle se haïssait tellement… Elle se mit à pleurer.

Touchée Kara se pencha sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle la serrerait contre elle. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Ca va aller… »

« Je suis désolée… » Gémit Lena en acceptant le refuge offert par Kara.

« Je ne pouvais plus… C'était trop dur… » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Je sais. » Souffla Kara émue en lui caressant les cheveux.

Cet aveu de Lena qui confirmait ses pensées à propos de son geste lui brisa le cœur. Il n'y aurait pas plus d'explication, Kara n'en réclamait pas. Lena n'aurait pas à rendre des comptes, elle n'aurait pas non plus à parler de son geste désespéré si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Pour l'heure tout ce qui comptait était de la ramener chez elle.

Lorsque Lena retrouva son calme, Kara retira sa cape pour couvrir ses épaules. Il fallait la réchauffer, la forteresse Kryptonienne n'était pas un endroit accueillant pour une humaine. A la démarche chancelante de Kara Lena réalisa que la kryptonienne n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle prit conscience que la jeune femme avait une nouvelle fois risqué sa vie pour la sauver d'elle-même. Lena se sentit incapable d'exprimer sa gratitude, elle pensait avoir trouvé le moyen d'en finir avec ses tourments et avait échouée. Le mal était toujours là. Ce caisson l'avait peut être débarrassé du poison qui courrait dans ses veines mais pas de celui qui s'était insidieusement emparé de son cœur pendant des mois. Comment se montrer reconnaissante alors qu'on se sentait perdue de se trouver encore là. Comment remercier son ange gardien alors qu'on avait plus le désir de vivre ?

Le silence de Lena, n'affola pas Kara. Pour une fois elle allait le respecter. Si Lena était allée aussi loin c'est qu'elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur pour lui tendre la main, pour la maintenir dans la lumière, pour la sauver des ombres qui la guettait depuis le départ. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une seconde chance pour rattraper ses erreurs et elle n'entendait pas la gâcher.

Kara aida Lena à sortir du caisson et à remonter les escaliers en direction du grand hall. La Luthor leva les yeux sur les deux immenses statues de glaces représentant deux kryptoniens soutenant la planète terre. Cette image l'émue, elle réalisa que ses doutes au sujet de Kara étaient infondés… Jamais, la fille de Krypton ne nuirait à l'humanité, elle en était à jamais la protectrice. Toutes ces mauvaises pensées qui avaient tourné dans sa tête, exacerbés par les propos de sa mère, de son frère et par son sentiment de trahison n'avaient plus de sens.

Supergirl invita Lena à s'asseoir contre la console de la forteresse et lui dit :

« Si nous voulons retourner à National City, il faut que je retrouve mes pouvoirs. Reste ici, je reviens. »

Lena penaude acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Kara sortit de la forteresse pour s'exposer aux rayons du soleil. Elle avait besoin de faire le plein pour recouvrer toutes ses capacités. Elle se laissa réchauffer par l'astre jaune, exposant son visage avec bonheur, ses cheveux caressés par une légère brise glacée. Lorsqu'elle se sentit en état de voler, elle alla rejoindre Lena qui était repliée sur elle-même, pensive.

« On va pouvoir y aller. » Annonça Kara qui avait déjà meilleure mine.

Lena leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais cela ne sortait pas. Retourner là-bas, faire face à ses erreurs, assumer ses actes, affronter le monde… Lena ne s'en sentait pas capable. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'attendait. La prison sans doute… Et cela était mérité.

« Lena… »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu épargné ? » Rétorqua Supergirl.

Lena ne répondit pas elle se contenta de baisser ses yeux verts en direction du sol, recroquevillée sous la cape rouge de Supergirl.

Kara soupira et alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque… Lorsque j'ai cru t'avoir perdu ? Je me suis sentie mourir. »

« La kryptonite. » Souffla Lena par réflexe comme si cette provocation devenue un automatisme de défense suffirait à tromper Kara.

« La kryptonite n'a rien à voir là-dedans Lena. Je t'aime si fort que vivre dans un monde sans toi m'est impossible. Et tu le sais très bien. »

« Comment fais-tu ? »

« Pour ? »

« Pour être encore capable de m'aimer après ce que je t'ai fait. »

Kara souffla un rire.

« Je t'aime c'est tout, cela ne s'explique pas. »

« Le pardon, la pardon est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à accorder. Ni à toi et encore moins à moi-même.»

« Je me déteste, je déteste qui je suis, celle que je suis devenue. Et te désigner comme coupable me facilitait la tâche, c'est ce qui m'a maintenu en vie. La vengeance c'est ce qui m'a gardé debout ces derniers mois. »

« Moi c'est mon amour pour toi Lena, sans cela je ne suis rien. »

Lena tourna les yeux vers son ancienne amie. Le bleu retrouva le vert si intensément que Lena lut cette même vérité dans l'âme de la jeune femme. Cela la bouleversa.

« Tu es meilleure que je ne le serais jamais Kara. »

« Tu te trompes. »

« Tu crois vraiment aux secondes chances n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois vraiment à la rédemption ? » Lui demanda Lena.

« Plus que jamais. » Répondit Kara d'un ton sans appel.

Cette déclaration laissa Lena songeuse. Supergirl profita de ce moment pour se remettre sur ses pieds et tendit la main à Lena. La Luthor la regarda un instant puis la saisit.

Sur le chemin du retour, Supergirl prit tout son temps. D'abord parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas fendre le ciel aussi vite que lorsqu'elle disposait de toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs mais aussi pour laisser à Lena le temps de se préparer à son retour dans ce monde. Peut-être que les beautés du paysage qui défilaient sous leurs pieds, lui permettraient de s'émerveiller un peu de cette vie qu'elle avait souhaité quitter.

Supergirl conduisit Lena jusqu'au DEO. Elle voulait que la jeune femme soit examinée, pour s'assurer que désormais tout irait bien. Lorsqu'Alex aperçut sa sœur en compagnie de la jeune femme elle se jeta dans ses bras. Depuis son départ elle était morte d'inquiétude.

« Mon dieu tu as réussi ! » S'exclama Alex en serrant sa sœur contre son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Cette réflexion et l'air soulagé de l'agent Danvers n'échappa pas à Lena. Supergirl avait vraiment tenté l'impossible pour la ramener en vie, et elle culpabilisa d'avoir causé à cette famille tant de tourment.

Une fois les retrouvailles passées, Lena suivit Alex à l'infirmerie et se plia à toutes ses exigences sans rechigner. Elle se conduisit en patiente modèle, suivant scrupuleusement toutes les consignes. Puis, Kara resta auprès de la jeune femme en attendant le retour de sa sœur avec les résultats des examens.

Lorsqu'Alex entra à nouveau dans la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent au garde à vous mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Supergirl appréhendait le verdict tandis que Lena appréhendait la suite.

« Félicitation Lena tu es en parfaite santé. Ce caisson kryptonien a fait des merveilles. »

Le visage de Kara s'illumina d'un large sourire.

Quant à Lena elle ne parut pas aussi enthousiaste.

« Merci. » Ce contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de descendre de la table d'examen où elle était assise.

« Je présume agent Danvers que le moment est venu. » Dit-elle en avançant ses poignets pour être menottée.

Alex étonnée leva un sourcil en interrogeant Supergirl du regard.

Kara s'interposa en obligeant Lena à abaisser ses poignets tout en riant nerveusement pour couvrir son geste.

« Je crois Lena que tu n'es pas tout à fait remise de tes émotions. Tu dois être épuisée après une nuit pareille. Je vais te ramener chez toi. » Lança Kara en espérant désamorcer la situation.

Lena tourna la tête vers Kara, elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Face à l'air soupçonneux de sa sœur la kryptonienne s'empressa d'enchainer :

« On a le feu vert de l'éminent docteur Danvers pour rentrer n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh…Oui bien sû… »

« Parfait, allons-y ! » Dit Kara en tirant Lena par la main pour fuir l'infirmerie.

Une fois dans le couloir, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de sa sœur, Lena souffla à Kara : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tais-toi et suis-moi. »

* * *

 **Je sais que ce chapitre était très attendu**

 **il s'y passe encore beaucoup de chose,**

 **J'espère que ce chap 23 opposant les Luthor aux Supers**

 **a été à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Je pourrais longuement parler de la psychologie de Lena et du pourquoi du comment mais**

 **je pense que les chapitres précédents parlent d'eux mêmes**

 **J'attends vos réactions et vos ressentis sur les différents événements.**

* * *

 **AmandineReader** Merci pour cette jolie review. Tu as tout à fait compris ce que je voulais faire avec le personnage de Lena. Je voulais créer de l'empathie, faire comprendre que rien n'est noir ou blanc. Je voulais créer une sorte d'immunité, Lena a fait de très mauvais choix, dans une certaine mesure elle est devenue une criminelle. En principe on devrait la détester pour cela mais ce n'est pas le cas et c'était le but. ;)

 **Tim kom Trikru** J'ai vraiment adoré écrire le passage de Lena en Russie, donc je suis ravie de voir que tu as aimé le lire.

 **DroDroV** Tu dois être soulagée après la lecture de ce dernier chapitre ;)

 **Erec** Il y a quelques chapitres tu avais émis des hypothèses, j'espère que j'ai réussi à te surprendre ;)

 **AlineGranger** Merci pour la review :)

 **Toup** Il me tarde d'avoir tes impressions sur ce dernier chapitre :)

 **Merci tout le monde et à bientôt**


	24. Trouver la paix

**Chapitre 24 Trouver la paix…**

 _National City, appartement de Lena Luthor._

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes passèrent les portes de l'appartement elles étaient épuisées. Supergirl avait laissé place à Kara et c'est en taxi qu'elles avaient traversé la ville. Le trajet s'était fait dans le silence le plus total. Les événements douloureux de la nuit avaient laissé des traces. Lena était perdue, complétement absente. Quant à Kara elle avait bien du mal à trouver les mots, ne sachant pas si la jeune femme la voulait auprès d'elle où s'il fallait lui laisser de l'espace. C'est lorsque Lena l'invita à entrer que Kara comprit que la jeune femme acceptait réellement sa présence.

« Tu aurais dû me livrer à la police Kara, je suis aussi coupable que Lex… Même d'avantage. » Souffla Lena exténuée en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Lena. »

« Pourquoi ? Je le mérite. Kara des hommes sont morts à cause de moi… Pour assouvir mon désir de vengeance je n'ai reculé devant rien. Je suis une criminelle, je mérite de croupir en prison. »

 _« Des hommes ? »_ S'interrogea Kara n'osant pas poser de question de peur d'entendre une réponse bien sombre.

« Lena… » Souffla Kara en prenant place à côté de son amie.

Lena tourna la tête vers la kryptonienne, son regard ne laissa aucun doute sur son sentiment de culpabilité.

« Tu n'as jamais souhaité la mort de personne… »

« Si la tienne… »

Kara fit non de la tête, cela n'était pas vrai. Désormais elle en était certaine.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu voulais faire du mal… C'est à toi. » Répondit Kara en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Lena réalisa que Kara avait vu juste, qu'elle avait compris. La jeune femme venait de dire tout haut une vérité que Lena elle-même était incapable d'exprimer.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre Lena, tu ne l'as jamais été. »

« Je suis tellement fatiguée… » Murmura Lena la voix usée.

Kara enlaça son amie et la serra contre elle, la laissant une nouvelle fois s'abandonner à ses pleurs contre son épaule. Elle était responsable de ce mal être, elle était responsable de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Son erreur datait du jour où elle avait laissé Lena la repousser. Elle ne s'était pas assez battue pour elle, Kara avait manqué à sa promesse. Elle n'avait pas tout fait pour empêcher Lena de basculer dans les ombres. L'héritière Luthor s'était retrouvée seule, vulnérable et fragile elle s'était laissée envahir par son désespoir et sa colère. Si elle avait empêché Lena de quitter la ville peut être que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Aujourd'hui, Kara avait une seconde chance pour guider Lena à travers l'obscurité et cette fois-ci elle ne comptait plus commettre d'erreur.

Elle laissa Lena se calmer et se rendit à la salle de bain pour lui faire couler un bain. A cette heure, Lena était aussi fragile que du cristal aussi Il fallait s'occuper d'elle avec précaution, et lui laisser le temps de se reconstruire. Sauver sa vie n'était pas suffisant, il lui fallait maintenant guérir son âme.

Comme on prend soin d'un malade, Kara escorta la jeune femme jusqu'à la salle de bain et referma la porte. Pour patienter la kryptonienne s'assura que le frigo était plein et que l'appartement était en ordre. Elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire lors du décès de Liliane.

Quand Lena sortit de la salle de bain, Kara s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

Lena acquiesça elle marcha jusqu'à son lit et Kara écarta la couette pour qu'elle se glisse à l'intérieur. Tandis que Lena posait ses cheveux humides sur l'oreiller, Kara s'approcha de l'interrupteur pour baisser les stores.

« Non ! Laisse-les ouverts… » Lui demanda Lena.

Dormir… Se reposer… Lena ne savait même plus ce que ces mots-là signifiaient, cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne trouvait pas le repos plus de quelques courtes heures. Ses nuits étaient à l'image de ce qu'était devenue son existence, un véritable cauchemar.

La kryptonienne obéit et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Il faut que tu dormes Lena… » Dit-elle hésitant à préciser qu'elle comptait repasser plus tard.

Kara s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsque Lena la saisit par le poignet.

« Kara ! »

La jeune femme surprise s'immobilisa l'interrogeant du regard.

« Oui ? »

Lena hésita un instant, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir comment pouvait-elle se permettre de lui demander un service ? Mais, le regard tendre de Kara la rassura et Lena murmura timidement :

« Est-ce que tu peux rester près de moi… Juste le temps que je m'endorme… »

Touchée, Kara plissa les lèvres en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

La jeune femme fit le tour du lit pour s'allonger près de Lena en gardant une distance respectueuse. La tête appuyée contre l'oreiller Kara observa le plafond en silence. Lena avait l'air d'avoir compris qu'il était temps qu'elle accepte qu'on lui tende la main. Kara avait finalement réussi à lui prouver qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, qu'elle était réellement là pour elle. C'était un premier pas. Lena n'était pas la seule à être à bout de force, Supergirl aussi était épuisée et même si elle n'en avait aucunement l'intention ses yeux se fermèrent et elle finit par s'assoupir.

Ce sont les gémissements de Lena et son agitation entre les draps qui sortirent Kara de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard.

« Non ! Non ! » Gémit Lena en s'agitant sous les couvertures, le front trempé de sueur.

Kara se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme faisait un cauchemar et il avait l'air d'être épouvantable tant elle ne cessait de gesticuler.

« Je suis désolée… Mère… »

Lena était tournée sur le côté. Kara se redressa pour apercevoir son visage. La jeune femme dormait toujours, des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Kara hésita d'abord à réveiller son amie puis elle choisit de glisser son bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre elle. Avec douceur elle laissa aller son visage contre la nuque de Lena pour lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Lena retrouva sa quiétude, elle cessa ses lamentations inconscientes et retrouva son calme. Enveloppée dans les bras de Kara elle était en sécurité et son apaisement à son contacte émue sa protectrice. L'inconscient avait parlé bien plus fort que le conscient.

Si on lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant, que sa seule présence pourrait calmer les angoisses de Lena Kara n'y aurait jamais cru. Assoupies l'une contre l'autre elles firent le tour du cadran. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Lena ouvrit les yeux éblouie pas le soleil qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, mais elle sentait que son corps avait repris des forces. Puis, elle ressentit un léger souffle contre sa nuque, elle tourna lentement sur elle-même et tomba nez-à-nez avec Kara qui roupillait paisiblement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient défaits et ses lèvres rosées affichaient un énigmatique sourire.

Lena fût un peu surprise de découvrir que la jeune femme était restée auprès d'elle. Ce visage… Cet air candide, cette douceur, à cet instant Lena ouvrit les yeux sur celle qui était allongée près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis des mois. Il n'y avait pas de Supergirl, il n'y avait pas de manipulatrice, il n'y avait pas de menteuse, juste une jeune femme portant le nom de Kara.

Lena ouvrit grand ses yeux pour retrouver celle qui lui avait tellement manqué, celle qui auparavant était sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas un mirage, cette femme existait bel et bien.

Lena resta un moment à observer la jeune femme profiter de ce sommeil réparateur. Puis, le plus délicatement du monde elle s'extirpa du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Kara. La maitresse des lieux entra dans le salon et jeta un œil à la pendule en fer forgé qui annonçait huit heures du matin. Lena mit en marche la cafetière et s'empara de son téléphone portable. Celui-ci était inondé d'appels et de mails de Lcorp mais aussi de nombreux journalistes. Avec le retour de Lex Luthor en prison, tout le monde voulait obtenir une interview exclusive avec sa rescapée de sœur… Désabusée, Lena jeta son téléphone sur le bar. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affronter ça. A vrai dire elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle avait envie maintenant. Elle s'installa sur un tabouret et sirota son café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kara son apparition. La jeune femme tira ses cheveux en arrière pour faire une queue de cheval à la va vite. Elle avait l'air gênée, ses joues étaient roses visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à succomber si longtemps à la fatigue. Elle qui avait pensé quitter le lit de Lena avant son réveil, c'était raté.

Ces mimiques trahissant son trouble… Lena ne pût retenir un léger sourire derrière sa tasse de café.

«Bien dormi ? » Lui lança la Luthor.

« Hum… Euh… Oui… Je… Désolée je ne pensais pas m'assoupir. » Se justifia Kara en gesticulant.

Oui Kara Danvers était bel et bien de retour dans le regard émeraude de Lena.

Le silence volontaire de la riche héritière laissa Kara en proie au doute. La voir jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts fût un nouveau rayon de soleil pour Lena. Elle décida de mettre fin à son supplice en lui proposant un café.

« Volontiers. » Répondit Kara en prenant place autour du bar.

La timide journaliste se réjouit de constater que son amie avait bien meilleure mine que la veille. Quant à ce qu'elle avait dans la tête cela restait un mystère.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? » Osa demander Kara pour tâter le terrain.

« Ça va. » Se contenta de répondre Lena en trempant les lèvres dans son café.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire… Je veux dire quels sont tes plans pour aujourd'hui ? »

 _« Non vraiment Kara ? Lena ne souhaitait pas voir un autre jour se lever et tu lui demandes si elle a prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »_

Comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de Kara, Lena força un sourire.

« Ca va Kara... Arrête de t'inquiéter, je ne vais pas me balancer du haut du balcon. » Lâcha Lena sur le ton d'une boutade.

Mais, cette déclaration fût loin de rassurer son amie sur son état mental. Cela ne la faisait pas rire, pas rire du tout.

Lena réalisa qu'elle venait de commettre un impair. Aussi, elle choisit de répondre à sa question :

« Je vais aller au bureau. Ça doit être l'apocalypse, tout le monde doit se demander où je suis passée. »

« Je t'accompagne. »

Lena posa sa main sur le bras de Kara.

« Kara, je sais que tu veux bien faire. Et je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais tu ne vas pas me suivre partout comme mon ombre. Tu as mieux à faire. »

Kara fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Lena toute seule.

« Je te promets, que je ne vais pas organiser un nouveau plan diabolique. Je vais m'en tenir à mes fusions d'entreprises… » Ironisa Lena pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Très drôle. » Répliqua Kara en forçant son sourire.

Il était évident que Lena se voilait encore la face, Kara devait être sûre que la jeune femme remonterait la pente. La laisser retourner au travail en feignant d'avoir régler son problème n'était pas une solution. De plus, avec ce qui s'était passé à Metropolis, Lena n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à la presse. Il fallait l'éloigner de tout ce remue-ménage.

« Appelle LCorp, dis leur que tu prends un congé. Prépares-toi, fais ton sac, je reviens te chercher dans une heure. » Dit Kara en sautant de son tabouret sous le regard stupéfait de Lena.

« Quoi ? Mais pour aller où ? Non vraiment Kara ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

« Kara… »

« Je ne veux rien entendre. A toute à l'heure.» Dit Kara en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles.

A l'heure prévue, l'interphone se mit à sonner. Lena décrocha le combiné.

 _« J'espère que tu es prête, je t'attends en bas. »_

Lena regarda la valise qu'elle avait préparée. Elle était hésitante, il lui fallait faire confiance à Kara… Et cela n'était plus une habitude. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Livrée à elle-même, elle ne se sentait pas de taille à lutter contre ses démons. Kara lui avait sauvé la vie malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait protégé des conséquences de ses actes. Bref, elle lui donnait une seconde chance. Lena soupira puis elle saisit la poignée de sa valise et sortit de son appartement sans se retourner.

En arrivant sur le trottoir, Lena fût frappée de voir les rayons du soleil se réfléchir sur la carrosserie de l'étonnante décapotable Chevrolet de 1952. Kara souriante était adossée à la portière les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Où as-tu trouvé un engin pareil ? » Lui demanda Lena hilare.

« Un ami me l'a prêté. » Répondit Kara en débarrassant Lena de sa valise qu'elle déposa sur la banquette arrière en cuir blanc.

« Miss Luthor si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. » Dit Kara en lui ouvrant la portière côté passager.

Lena prit place dans la voiture, un peu hébétée par la situation.

Kara s'installa au volant.

« J'ignorais que tu conduisais... »

La kryptonienne souffla un rire.

« C'est une façon de me dire que tu aurais préféré la voie des airs ? »

« Non, la voiture me convient très bien… Bon celle-ci est un peu tape à l'œil mais… »

Kara souffla un rire puis s'insérera dans la circulation.

« Vas-tu me dire où on va maintenant ? »

« Midvale ! » Répondit Kara avec un large sourire.

Lena stupéfaite dévisagea la conductrice qui ne quittait pas la route des yeux derrière ses Ray Ban de pilote.

« Et que va-t-on faire à Midvale ? »

« Trouver la paix. » Dit Kara en mettant son clignotant.

Lena abaissa les lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait sur la tête et s'installa confortablement sur son siège, de longues heures de route les attendaient, près d'une dizaine d'heure. Elle espérait que ce long voyage ne serait pas trop étrange et l'ambiance trop pesante.

Les premiers kilomètres se firent dans le silence le plus total. Lena accoudée à la portière semblait plutôt mal à l'aise mais Kara n'en fit pas grand cas. Elle savait qu'avec le temps la jeune femme finirait par se détendre. Il lui suffisait d'être elle-même, d'agir naturellement comme elle le faisait à l'époque où elles étaient complices.

Elles traversèrent la Californie en direction du nord, à la frontière avec le Nevada, elles marquèrent une pose à une station-service. Le temps de faire le plein d'essence et d'acheter quelques petites choses à grignoter. Puis, elles reprirent la route. Et Kara avait vu juste, plus elles s'éloignaient de National City, plus le visage de Lena se détendait. La taciturne brune regarda défiler le paysage avec un léger pli aux coins des lèvres. Réalisant que la brise avait eût raison de son chignon, Lena libéra ses cheveux qui virevoltèrent dans le vent. Quant à Kara elle savourait le bonheur d'avoir à nouveau son amie à ses côtés.

La conductrice tourna le bouton de la radio vintage de J'onn faisant retentir dans les hauts parleurs _« Linvin on a prayer »_ de Bon Jovi. La jeune femme augmenta le volume et se mit à chanter les paroles à tue-tête. Au début, Lena roula des yeux en essayant de dissimuler sa gêne mais très vite assister à ce spectacle termina d'enterrer toute sa morosité. Elle se mit à sourire, puis à rire et plus elle riait aux facéties de la blonde plus Kara en faisait des tonnes. Si bien qu'elles furent klaxonnées par plusieurs automobilistes amusés par les éclats de voix de la conductrice de la décapotable d'un autre temps.

A un feu rouge un pickup se porta à leur hauteur. A son bord deux gaillards à l'allure rurale âgés d'une vingtaine d'années.

« Jolie voiture, jolie voix, jolies filles. Vous allez où comme ça mesdames ? » Leur demanda le passager accoudé à la fenêtre du véhicule.

Kara sourit en réajustant ses lunettes.

« Nous allons dans l'Utah. » Répondit poliment la jeune femme.

« Ah cool, nous on s'arrête à Vegas. Peut-être que vous pourriez y faire une pause pour boire un verre avec nous ? »

Kara s'apprêtait à donner sa réponse lorsque Lena augmenta encore le volume de la radio en faisant signe aux passagers du pickup qu'elles n'entendaient rien. Kara hilare en profita pour mettre le pied au plancher car le feu passait tout juste au vert. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes éconduits virent la Chevrolet s'éloigner avec à son bord les deux merveilleuses jeunes femmes qui leur faisaient au revoir d'un signe de la main.

Depuis leur départ de National City, Kara n'avait pas cessé de rouler, si elles voulaient arriver dans la soirée il ne fallait pas trainer, cependant la jeune femme avait beau voler à la vitesse de la lumière en voiture elle était nettement moins assurée. En début d'après-midi, les deux jeunes femmes marquèrent une pause dans la petite ville de Riverside. Elles mangèrent un sandwich sur le pouce et au moment de reprendre la route Lena se proposa de conduire.

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée, je peux continuer. » Déclara Kara.

« Ne te vexe pas Kara, mais je pense que nous gagnerons du temps si tu me laisses les clés. »

Kara fronça les sourcils en faisant mine de bouder. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien reprocher à sa conduite ? Alex aussi ne voulait jamais la laisser conduire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à redire sur ma conduite ? » Se lamenta Kara.

L'expression dépitée de son visage fît sourire Lena.

« Disons qu'on voit que tu as plus l'habitude de te déplacer… Autrement… » Dit Lena avec diplomatie.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je conduis prudemment voilà tout. »

« Oui Kara, je suis certaine que le grand père qui nous a dépassé toute à l'heure a pensé la même chose. Mais je doute que le chat qui a failli passer sous tes roues ait le même point de vu… »

« Il est passé sans prévenir ! » Se défendit Kara comme une enfant vexée.

« C'est souvent comme ça avec les chats. » Rétorqua Lena en riant, tendant sa main pour que la jeune femme lui cède les clés.

Kara souffla sa frustration en obtempérant.

« Ok… Tu as gagné tu conduis… Mais je te préviens s'il y a la moindre égratignure sur cette carrosserie tu subiras les foudres d'un Martien vert. »

« Pardon ? » L'interrogea Lena qui pensait avoir mal compris.

« Laisse-tomber. » Répondit Kara rieuse en s'installant côté passager.

Trop heureuse d'avoir obtenu gain de cause Lena ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage. Elle prit place derrière le volant, prit le temps de régler son siège et démarra la vintage Chevrolet.

« Voyons ce que cette mémère a dans le ventre. » Dit Lena des éclairs dans les yeux.

Elle qui adorait conduire se réjouissait de manœuvrer cette pièce de collection. En découvrant la mécanique, le visage de Lena s'illumina, elle souriait, elle ressemblait à la femme que Kara avait connue. Comme un ingénieur automobile, Lena commenta les qualités et les défauts du véhicule. Et Kara ne perdit pas une miette de ce monologue. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver son amie comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si rien n'avait changé entre elles.

Une fois le véhicule bien en main, Lena mit les gaz. Et malgré que son égo en prenne en coup Kara dût bien admettre que Lena était une bien meilleure conductrice qu'elle ne l'était. Aussi, elle se contenta de faire la co-pilote en indiquant l'itinéraire.

Les paysages défilèrent les uns après les autres et une fois dans l'Utah, elles prirent un itinéraire secondaire. Des routes de campagnes vallonnées avant de grimper dans les reliefs. La vue était à couper le souffle et les jeunes femmes firent le plein de nature et d'images toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Kara se félicita d'avoir eu cette idée, ce périple à la Thelma et Louise ne pouvait leur faire que du bien. Il fallait laisser derrière elles les choses qui fâchent. Indubitablement, Lena n'était pas prête à faire face à sa propre réalité. Que la jeune femme tolère sa présence et accepte de l'accompagner était inespéré. C'était un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

Un peu plus de dix heures de route, c'est ce qui leur fallut pour arriver à Midvale. Il faisait déjà nuit, lorsque la Chevrolet se gara devant la maison familiale des Danvers. Un visage familier passa une tête par la fenêtre de la cuisine, puis le plafonnier du porche s'illumina et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaitre Eliza Danvers.

En apercevant la silhouette de la mère de Kara sur le perron, le cœur de Lena se serra. Elle se sentait intimidée, presque mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire irruption ici après avoir fait subir tant de tourment à ses filles. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées, et Lena ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Qu'avaient raconté Kara et Alex à leur mère à son sujet ? Kara qui débarquait les bagages sentit le stress s'emparer de Lena.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu viens ? » Lui demanda-t-elle un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Sortant Lena de sa rêverie, Kara saisit sa main pour l'inviter à la suivre. Et c'est ensemble qu'elles rejoignirent Eliza. Le docteur Danvers enlaça longuement sa fille adoptive, cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu et Kara réalisa à quel point Eliza lui manquait. Puis, le docteur Danvers se tourna vers Lena rongée par la nervosité. Kara allait se charger des présentations lorsqu'Eliza s'exclama :

« Vous devez être Lena Luthor ! Kara m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, je suis tellement contente de vous rencontrer. »

Lena força son sourire, elle s'apprêtait à lui tendre la main lorsqu'à son grand étonnement le docteur Danvers la prit dans ses bras comme si elle était une amie de longue date.

Lena se laissa étreindre un peu prise au dépourvu par cet accueil chaleureux. Eliza était une personne spontanée, sociable et bienveillante. Tout comme l'était Kara elle dégageait une aura spéciale, elle était solaire, toujours souriante, toujours affable. Il était évident que Kara tenait d'elle son bon caractère.

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Docteur Danvers. » Dit poliment Lena en relâchant son étreinte.

« Oh allons Lena, appelez-moi Eliza. »

« Merci de m'accueillir chez vous Eliza. »

« C'est un plaisir, je suis toujours heureuse de rencontrer les amies de mes filles. »

Kara se montra discrète, elle essayait de dissimuler le sentiment de bonheur qui s'emparait d'elle tandis qu'elle regardait deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie échanger quelques mots.

« Allez ne restons pas là, vous devez être épuisées. Je vous ai préparé un bon repas. »

En découvrant la maison, Lena constata que Kara n'avait pas menti. Il y avait une âme dans cette maison. C'était simple, modeste mais particulièrement accueillant.

« Je monte les valises et je vous rejoins. » Dit Kara en montant les escaliers les mains chargées.

Eliza débarrassa Lena de sa veste et l'invita à prendre place autour de la table du salon sur laquelle avait été dressés trois couverts. De la cuisine se dégageait un fumé appétissant. Il était évident que le docteur Danvers s'était pliée en quatre pour faire plaisir. Cela émue Lena, jamais sa mère n'avait cuisiné quoique ce soit de sa vie. Elle recevait les gens en grande pompe au manoir mais jamais elle ne mettait la main à la pâte. L'effort d'une personne valait mieux que les mets les plus chers concoctés par un traiteur au tarif indécent.

Lena prit place en face du couvert destiné à Kara et Eliza en bonne maitresse de maison se plaça en bout de table.

« Si vous saviez comme je suis contente que vous soyez passées me voir. National City est si loin que je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de voir mes filles. » Dit joyeusement Eliza.

« Kara était très enthousiaste à l'idée de m'amener ici. » Répondit poliment Lena même si elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait ici.

« Lorsqu'elle m'a appelé ce matin pour m'annoncer votre venue j'ai couru chez l'épicier pour vous gâter.»

« Oh il ne fallait pas vous déranger. » Dit Lena gênée.

« Vous plaisantez, avoir une peu de vie dans cette maison, va me faire le plus grand bien. Et j'adore cuisiner. » Dit-elle élégamment en soulevant le couvercle de l'entrée.

« Qui adore cuisiner ? » Demanda Kara en entrant dans la pièce. Interruption qui soulagea Lena. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas à son aise pour faire la conversation.

Tout cela était totalement surréaliste… Se trouver ici, après les jours noirs qu'elle avait passés était tellement improbable. Elle avait commis des actes monstrueux et maintenant elle était assise ici dans cette salle à manger à faire la conversation avec la mère de sa pire ennemie. Cette situation était particulièrement déroutante.

Elles commencèrent à manger et Kara lança la conversation avec sa mère adoptive qui s'empressa de demander des nouvelles d'Alex. Lena se montra réservée, discrète, ne prenant part à la discussion que lorsqu'on lui demandait son avis. A vrai dire, elle observait tout cela comme une pièce de théâtre. C'était donc cela un repas familial ? C'était donc cela une relation mère fille ? Kara et Eliza riaient de bon cœur et semblaient partager tant de choses. Elles étaient très liées cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. C'était à la fois merveilleux à voir et à la fois douloureux. Lena repensa à sa mère et sa mélancolie revint peu à peu. Pour masquer ce sentiment elle décida d'orienter la conversation pour échapper à ses douloureux souvenirs. Parler de science lui sembla être la chose la plus facile pour se mettre à l'aise.

« Eliza, je voulais vous dire que j'ai lu votre thèse consacrée à la biologie moléculaire intégrative et cellulaire lorsque j'étais étudiante. Et votre travail m'a grandement influencé lors de ma spécialisation. »

« Vraiment ? » S'exclama le docteur Danvers, flattée qu'une scientifique de renom telle que Lena Luthor connaisse ses travaux.

« Oui, votre approche était vraiment très intéressante. »

Kara sourit en observant le bonheur que suscitait ce compliment à l'expression douce de sa mère.

« Il me semble qu'à l'époque vous travailliez avec le docteur Collins ? » Demanda Lena.

Eliza écarquilla les yeux, surprise de découvrir que l'amie de sa fille en sache autant sur ses recherches.

« Oui tout à fait. »

« Etait-il aussi grincheux qu'on le dit ? » Lui demanda Lena en souriant.

« Oh ! Ne m'en parlez pas, cet homme était un véritable casse pied, mais quel esprit brillant. » Souffla Eliza en souriant à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de collaborer avec une de ses anciennes assistantes le docteur Corbier. A l'époque elle m'avait raconté quelques anecdotes savoureuses. »

Ce fût au tour de Kara de s'interdire de parler et de profiter du spectacle. Lena et Eliza parlèrent de sciences et même si Kara n'y entendait rien elle trouva cela merveilleux.

« Tu as une brillante amie Kara ! Ses inventions repoussent sans cesses les limites du possible. » Finit par dire Eliza, éblouit par l'intelligence de la jeune femme.

« Brillante oui… » Acquiesça Kara en jetant un regard tendre à Lena.

Le vert retrouva le bleu… Troublée Lena se pinça les lèvres puis se redressa pour proposer de resservir son hôte en vin.

A la fin du repas, Kara accompagna Lena dans la chambre qu'elles allaient partager pendant leur séjour.

Lena sourit en découvrant le repère des sœurs Danvers. Cela ressemblait à une maison de poupée, un lit de chaque côté de la pièce pour que chacune des deux sœurs aient son propre espace.

« Je te laisse t'installer, la salle de bain est au bout du couloir. A toute à l'heure. » Dit Kara en tirant la porte derrière elle.

C'est deux à deux que Kara dévala les marches pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

« Je peux t'aider ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Eliza lui tendit un chiffon.

« Aide-moi à finir la vaisselle. »

Eliza eût l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps, avoir Kara auprès d'elle devant cet évier à essuyer les couverts lui rappela de merveilleux souvenirs. Il s'était échangé tant de secret, tant de rire dans cette cuisine. En regardant le visage d'ange de sa fille, Eliza revit la toute jeune fille qu'elle avait accueilli des années auparavant.

« J'aime beaucoup ton amie. Elle n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu lire dans la presse. »

Kara acquiesça, même si Eliza ignorait la vérité au sujet de Lena.

Kara ne lui avait pas raconté grand-chose au sujet de la fille Luthor depuis que celle-ci avait quitté National City des mois auparavant. Mais, Eliza n'était pas dupe, elle avait saisi la complexité du personnage et son regard plein de mélancolie ne lui avait pas échappé non plus.

« Je devine que si tu l'as amené ici de façon si impromptue c'est qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. » Dit Eliza en faisant mine d'essuyer un verre.

« Lena passe par des moments difficiles… » Avoua Kara qui savait très bien que sa mère adoptive lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Dans ce cas tu as bien fait. Quoiqu'il arrive à ton amie, Midvale ne pourra lui faire que du bien. »

« C'est ce que j'espère. »

« Combien de temps prévois-tu de rester ? » Demanda-t-elle sachant pertinemment que les visites de Kara étaient toujours brèves.

« Le temps qu'il faudra… National City devra se passer de Supergirl. » Affirma Kara.

Cette déclaration mit la puce à l'oreille à Eliza quant à la gravité de la situation. Mais, faire la curieuse n'était pas dans sa nature, aussi elle ne comptait pas poursuivre son interrogatoire. Kara savait ce qu'elle faisait et si elle avait besoin d'aide elle savait qu'elle pouvait la lui demander. Pour Eliza, il était évident que ce qu'il fallait à ces deux jeunes femmes étaient une pause, une vraie parenthèse dans leurs existences et cela elle pouvait le leur offrir.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. » Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Kara.

« Moi aussi je suis contente. »

Il était déjà tard lorsqu'elles eurent finit de tout remettre en ordre. Eliza prit congé pour aller se coucher. Kara proposa à Lena de boire une tisane sous le porche avant d'aller dormir. Les deux amies se retrouvèrent sur la balancelle et écoutèrent silencieusement le chant de la chouette. Cet endroit rappela à Lena la quiétude de sa maison au bord du lac. Ce calme lui faisait du bien, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Kara l'avait emmené ici. Lorsque la journaliste vit son amie piquer du nez elle lui proposa de monter se coucher. A peine s'était-elle glissée sous la couette de son petit lit que Lena épuisée sombra dans le sommeil. Kara quant à elle savoura le fait de savoir la jeune femme près d'elle et en sécurité. Demain, serait un nouveau jour et il lui faudrait entamer son travail de reconstruction.

* * *

 **Welcome to Midvale :)**

 **On entre dans la 3ème et dernière partie de l'histoire**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent,**

 **cela me motive et je suis toujours ravie d'avoir votre opinion**

 **Donc Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un petit mot à la fin de votre lecture ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon weekend**

 **A bientôt**


	25. Hurt

**Salut à tous, comme dans plusieurs chapitres de cette FF, j'ai intégré des musiques au contenu, les paroles ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **je vous encourage à écouter les titres pendant votre lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 « Hurt »**

 _Maison Danvers, Midvale._

Lorsque Kara ouvrit les yeux le soleil illuminait déjà la pièce. Elle se tourna sur son lit en direction du couchage de Lena. Le lit était fait et la jeune femme n'était plus là. Kara regarda sa montre, il n'était pas loin de 9h. Décidément les effets de la kryptonite sur son organisme continuaient de la poursuivre, elle dormait comme un loir. Les yeux encore ensommeillés Kara se rendit à la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche elle descendit les escaliers et entendit des voix qui provenaient du porche. Elle découvrit sa mère et Lena partageant un café sur la balancelle. Les deux femmes profitaient de la vue et de la chaleur du matin comme deux amies. Ce tableau la ravie.

« Hey ! »

« Hey ! » Répondirent en cœur Lena et Eliza.

« Bien dormi ? » Lui demanda sa mère.

« Comme un bébé. » Répondit Kara en s'étirant.

« Je racontai à Lena comme tu aimais plus jeune te réfugier dans la cabane au sommet de cet arbre. » Déclara Eliza en désignant du doigt l'imposant chêne dans un coin du jardin.

Etant arrivées de nuit Lena n'avait pas remarqué le jardin, mais à la lumière du jour l'endroit lui sembla enchanteur.

« Ah oui…Quand Alex pestait après moi, ce qui arrivait souvent à l'époque je grimpais là-haut pour être tranquille. » Confirma Kara en soufflant un rire.

« Elles étaient comme chien et chat… Enfin au début. » Précisa Eliza.

« L'arrivée d'un nouvel enfant dans une famille n'est jamais évident. » Dit Lena, frappée tout à coup par sa propre expérience.

Il y eût un silence, à l'expression triste de Lena Eliza comprit qu'il lui fallait faire diversion.

« Un jour Kara a voulu se venger d'un mauvais tour que lui avait joué sa sœur. Elle s'était cachée dans cette cabane en attendant qu'Alex se décide à partir à sa recherche. Lorsqu' Alex s'est approchée de l'échelle, Kara a déversé un énorme seau d'eau glacé sur sa tête. Alex a crié si fort qu'on l'a entendu à l'autre bout du quartier. Ses hurlements avaient même rameuté les voisins.» Raconta Eliza en riant.

Kara se sentit rougir. Mal à l'aise que son image de petite fille sage puisse être écornée.

« Tu as fait ça ? » S'exclama Lena comme si elle désapprouvait ce geste.

« …Alex pouvait vraiment être une peste à cette époque ! » Rétorqua son amie pour se disculper.

« Tu te défendais pas mal non plus. » Souffla Eliza en lui faisant un clin d'œil taquin.

« Cette cabane en a vue de belle… Ca me rappel quand… »

« C'est bon Eliza je crois qu'on a compris. » L'interrompit Kara en riant nerveusement.

« Je ne crois pas que toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites lorsque j'étais gamine intéressent Lena. » Ajouta-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

« Oh mais si au contraire cela m'intéresse ! » S'exclama la brune un large sourire sur le visage, savourant le plaisir de faire rougir Kara.

La situation était cocasse et particulièrement jubilatoire pour Lena. Elle avait toujours imaginé la douce Kara en petite fille modèle, incapable de faire la moindre bêtise. L'imaginer en petit diable l'amusa beaucoup.

Eliza avait une nouvelle anecdote au bord des lèvres mais les gros yeux de Kara la dissuadèrent d'en rajouter. Aussi, elle battit en retraite laissant sa fille prendre sa place auprès de son amie.

« Alors, comme ça tu étais un petit monstre ? » La taquina Lena.

« Non… Je ne me laissais pas faire c'est tout. »

« Arf moi qui pensais que la naïve et candide petite Kara n'avait jamais fait de sottise. »

Kara joua nerveusement avec ses doigts et Lena s'en délecta.

« Et qui a construit cette cabane ? »

« Jeremiah, mon père adoptif. Il s'est dit que j'avais besoin d'un coin à moi. On avait installé un télescope pour regarder les étoiles. »

 _« Et c'est là que Kara emmenait son petit copain de l'époque pour lui faire des bisous. »_ Cria Eliza depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine restée ouverte.

« Maman ! » Pesta Kara tandis que Lena riait à gorge déployée.

« Bien… Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller faire un tour… » Conclut Kara.

 _Une heure plus tard._

Kara et Lena se promenaient dans les rues de la ville. Lena n'était jamais venue ici et se laissa guidée avec curiosité. La blonde lui fît découvrir le lycée où elle avait étudié. Les coins où elle aimait trainer avec Alex, le petit cinéma, la bibliothèque, le parc, le minuscule stade d'athlétisme… Et chaque fois la fille de Krypton lui livra un peu de son histoire. Lena réalisa qu'elle n'en savait pas autant qu'elle l'avait imaginé au sujet de la Kara.

Ici, les rues étaient paisibles et les gens souriants. Rien à voir avec l'effervescence des grandes métropoles. Comme aimait à le dire Kara _« à Midvale on prend le temps de vivre. »_.

Au détour de leur balade, Kara croisa de nombreuses connaissances. A chaque fois, elle ne manqua pas de présenter Lena. Si les gens étaient étonnés de croiser Lena Luthor dans leur petite ville ils étaient assez bien élevés pour le cacher. Cette discrétion fût grandement appréciée par la principale intéressée. Pas de photo, pas de question indiscrète, pas de remarque désobligeante. Elles se trouvaient devant la mairie lorsque Kara se tourna vers Lena pour lui proposer d'aller manger le meilleur Milk Shake de l'état.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment l'heure. » Lui fit remarquer Lena en posant les yeux sur sa montre de luxe.

« Il n'y a pas d'heure pour un Milk Shake ! » Rétorqua Kara en la prenant par le bras.

C'est ainsi que les deux amies se retrouvèrent attablées dans un café rétro typiquement américain. Des banquettes en vinyles, un juke-box dans un coin, des photos de stars aux murs, des ventilos au plafond, des serveuses en uniforme pastel et un cuistot qui sifflote dans sa cuisine ouverte sur la salle.

« J'adore ce café, on venait tout le temps ici avec Alex. » Raconta Kara enthousiaste.

Lena balaya la pièce du regard, jamais dans sa jeunesse elle n'avait pas fréquenté ce type d'établissement. Elle imagina à quel point cela devait être super de retrouver ses amis ici après la classe. Il avait dû s'en passer dans ce café...

Au même âge, le seul interlocuteur de Lena était un précepteur anglais d'une cinquantaine d'année à l'allure austère et à la conversation limitée à son enseignement. La jeune Lena était passée à côté de beaucoup de choses.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as été cheerleaders. » Dit Lena en apercevant une bande de jeune portant le maillot de l'équipe de foot locale.

Kara grimaça.

« Et bien non… Au lycée, je ne faisais pas vraiment partie des filles populaires… Et puis je ne pouvais pas vraiment mettre en avant mes… Capacités physiques… » Souffla-t-elle sans avoir l'air de le regretter.

« Vos Milk Shakes mesdames. » Dit la serveuse.

« Merci. »

Lena regarda l'énorme Milk Shake et se demanda comment elle pourrait bien déjeuner après cela. En réalité, elle aurait tué pour boire un verre d'alcool à la place…

« Ça te plais ? » Lui demanda Kara en relâchant la paille.

« Hum oui… » Répondit Lena en s'imaginant entrain de boire un bon malt.

Kara sourit, elle savait pertinemment ce que Lena avait dans la tête. Ce sourire de façade ne la trompait pas.

« Ça ne vaut pas le Charlie's mais avoues que l'endroit à son charme. »

« Oui. C'est… C'est provincial… »

« Ne faites pas votre snobe Lena Luthor. » S'exclama Kara qui savait que Lena ne pensait pas à mal en disant cela.

La brune aux yeux émeraude plissa les lèvres, amusée par l'air béat de Kara qui retombait en enfance. La jeune femme s'émerveillait de tout, elle ne cessait de sourire et de rire. Un véritable bonbon dont l'humeur tranchait littéralement avec l'attitude plus mesurée de Lena. La riche héritière était tout le temps dans le contrôle mais Kara était persuadée qu'elle finirait par se détendre.

« Avec Alex on a une tradition quand on vient ici. »

Lena releva la tête de son écœurant Milk Shake en l'interrogeant d'un sourcil relevé.

« On met chacune une pièce sur la table. » Dit-elle en posant une pièce de monnaie devant elle.

Lena se redressa et fouilla dans son portefeuille.

« Tu m'excuseras Kara mais je n'ai pas de monnaie… Ça marche ton jeu avec des billets de 100 $ ? »

Kara souffla un rire.

« Qu'elle frimeuse ! Tu as de la chance il me reste une pièce. » Déclara la blonde en faisant glisser la monnaie devant Lena.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Kara s'empara de la carte à l'arrière de laquelle la liste des chansons du Juke box était notée.

« Choisis le titre qui te parle et ne me dis rien. Je ferais de même. Le but est de deviner ce que l'autre a en tête et veut écouter, un seul essai chacune. Celle qui perd paie la tournée suivante. »

Lena peu convaincue se mit à rire.

« Alors déjà les probabilités pour tomber sur le bon titre sont mathématiquement faibles je dirais 17% de chance. Et admettons que tu tombes juste je pourrais très bien mentir en disant que tu as faux. »

« C'est un jeu basé sur la confiance Lena. » Lui fit remarquer Kara.

Cette remarque fit mouche dans l'esprit de la Luthor. La brune plissa les lèvres, Kara n'en ratait pas une.

« D'accord j'accepte ton défi. »

« Tu as ton titre ? »

« …Oui »

Kara lui prit la carte des mains pour choisir à son tour avant de la reposer sur la table avec un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? »

« Je sais ce que tu as choisi. » Fanfaronna Kara comme si elle avait déjà gagné.

« Pfff… » Souffla Lena.

« Et si aucune de nous n'a juste ? »

« Ça n'arrive jamais ! » Affirma Kara en repensant à la complicité qu'elle avait avec sa sœur.

Lena roula des yeux, elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Je commence ? »

« Après toi. » Dit Kara d'un geste de la main.

Lena quitta la banquette en réajustant sa longue jupe qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer les regards envieux des jeunes joueurs de foot assis au fond de la salle. Ses talons raisonnèrent sur le carrelage en damier noir et blanc jusqu'à la machine.

Lena examina une nouvelle fois la liste des chansons, il y en avait tellement… Comment savoir ce que Kara avait en tête. Et bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de standard de jazz ce qui lui compliquait grandement la tâche. Par conséquent, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait se fier qu'au titre des chansons. Il fallait en trouver une qui correspondait avec l'état d'esprit de la blonde. Mais, même cela lui paraissait compliqué. C'est donc uniquement en se basant sur l'euphorie de Kara que Lena glissa la pièce dans la machine en composant le numéro 15. Retentit alors dans le bistrot _« Girls Just Want To Have Fun»_ de Cyndi Lauper. A l'autre bout de la salle Lena entendit le rire sonore de Kara.

 _« Merde. »_ Pensa Lena qui comprit qu'elle avait fait fausse route.

En se rasseyant face à son amie qui jubilait elle déclara :

« Je pensais que cela correspondait plutôt bien à ton état d'esprit. »

« C'est le cas ! Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai choisis. » Affirma Kara en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

« Oh arrête il n'y a quasiment que de la musique des années 80 sur ce juke-box. C'est forcément du Cyndi Lauper ! »

« C'est du Cindy Lauper mais ce n'est pas celle-là. » Confirma Kara en écoutant la musique.

« Tu me le dis maintenant où tu me laisse mariner ? »

Kara minauda un instant puis finit par lâcher le titre :

« Time after time ! »

Les paroles de la chanson revinrent en mémoire à Lena.

« _Si tu es perdue tu peux me chercher du regard et tu me trouveras_. »

« _Heure après heure. »_

 _« Si tu tombes je te rattraperai je patienterai. »_

 _« Heure après heure »_

 _« Après mon image disparait et l'obscurité a viré au gris »_

 _« Regardant à travers les fenêtres tu te demandes si je vais bien»_

 _« Des secrets volés du plus profond de moi »_

 _« Les battements du tambour sont à contretemps. »_

 _« Tu dis ralentis. »_

 _« Je reste à la traine. »_

Lena cessa de rire et Kara l'imita, le bleu fondit dans le vert si intensément que Lena fût parcourue d'un frisson. Le message que Kara voulait lui faire passer était de plus en plus clair. Elle était là pour elle et ne l'abandonnerait pas…

La musique choisit par Lena prit fin et le silence revint. Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que Kara et Lena ne s'en rendent compte, pendant quelques instants le monde autour d'elles semblait avoir disparu.

Kara se redressa en faisant glisser sa pièce sur la table.

« A mon tour, voyons si je lis mieux dans tes pensées que tu ne lis dans les miennes... »

Tandis qu'elle regardait Kara s'éloigner, Lena se frotta nerveusement la nuque. Elle était inquiète…

Face au Juke box Kara perdit de sa superbe. Elle connaissait le choix de Lena et lui révéler qu'elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait déclencherait inévitablement une réaction. Devait-elle la pousser dans ses retranchements ? Devait-elle lui faire savoir qu'elle savait ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur ? Etais-ce le bon moment ? Kara hésita craignant que Lena ne se referme comme une huitre et fuit une fois de plus ses démons. C'est d'une main peu assurée que la jeune femme glissa sa pièce dans la machine et composa le numéro 22. La musique retentit et Kara ne se retourna pas. Les mains appuyée sur le Juke-box, elle attendit la tête baissée en retenant son souffle. Ces paroles, si lourdes de sens elle laissa Lena les entendre à l'abri de son regard.

 _« Hurt »_ par Johnny Cash.

 _Je me suis fait mal aujourd'hui_

 _Pour voir si je ressens toujours_

 _Je me concentre sur la douleur_

 _La seule chose qui soit vraie_

 _L'aiguille déchire une emprise_

 _La vieille piqûre familière_

 _Essayer de tout oublier_

 _Mais je me rappelle de tout_

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu?_

 _Mon amie la plus douce_

 _Tous ceux que j'ai connus ont disparu_

 _Finalement_

 _Et je vous l'offre de bon cœur_

 _Mon empire de poussière_

 _Je vous laisserai tomber_

 _Je vous ferai du mal_

 _Je porte cette couronne d'épines_

 _Au-dessus de ma chaise de menteuse_

 _Pleine de pensées brisées_

 _Que je ne peux réparer_

 _Sous les tâches du temps_

 _Les sentiments disparaissent_

 _Vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre_

 _Je suis toujours bien ici_

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu?_

 _Mon amie la plus douce_

 _Tous ceux que j'ai connus ont disparu_

 _Finalement_

 _Et je vous l'offre de bon cœur_

 _Mon empire de saleté_

 _Je vous laisserai tomber_

 _Je vous ferai du mal_

 _Si je pouvais recommencer_

 _A un million de miles plus loin_

 _Je me préserverais_

 _Je trouverais une solution…_

Lorsque Kara regagna la table, Lena leva les yeux vers elle. Une larme perlait le long de sa joue. Désormais, la fille aux yeux verts savait… Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher, car Kara savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir…

Alors que les dernières mesures de la chanson raisonnaient dans la pièce Kara saisit la main de Lena sur la table pour la serrer entre ses doigts. Partageant ainsi ses pensées avec elle, se joignant à sa douleur. Il n'y avait rien à dire, ces paroles, cette chanson Lena aurait pu l'écrire. La voix rocailleuse du vieux Johnny Cash aurait pu être la sienne. Prendre conscience que Kara avait tout comprit bouleversait profondément Lena. Elles restèrent ainsi à faire face à cette vérité douloureuse en silence. Lena effaça la larme qui coulait sur sa joue d'un revers de la main, le masque venait de tomber. Kara caressa avec douceur la main de la jeune femme, comme une éponge elle voulait absorber les peines de son amie. Elle voulait l'en délivrer mais elle avait parfaitement conscience que cela ne suffirait pas, cela prendrait du temps.

Malgré tout, la réaction de Lena la rassura. Elle n'avait pas fui elle n'avait pas nié. Elle acceptait cet état de fait, elle avait voulu mettre un terme à sa douleur, se débarrasser du fardeau qui pesait sur elle, elle avait voulu mettre fin à sa vie... Cette pénible vérité étant acceptée désormais, Lena était prête à affronter ses démons pour tenter de s'en délivrer. Le chemin vers la rédemption serait long et sinueux, mais la jeune femme comprit que cette fois elle ne l'emprunterait pas seule.

Lorsque Lena parut reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, Kara lui adressa un sourire tendre et déclara :

« Tu me dois un verre. »

Lena sourit en séchant ses larmes.

Le reste de la journée les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de flâner, la journée passa comme une seconde. Le soir en rentrant à la maison, Lena et Kara profitèrent d'Eliza qui était au petit soin pour elles. Le docteur Danvers traitait Lena comme elle traitait ses filles avec bienveillance, avec douceur, avec amour. Si bien que Lena s'ouvrit un peu plus. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience que Kara avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se sentait libérée d'un poids.

Après avoir arpenté Midvale de long en large toute la journée, Kara proposa à Lena de se planter devant un film. C'est ainsi qu'après le diner, les trois femmes se roulèrent en boule sous un plaid sur le canapé du salon un bol de pop-corn entre les mains pour regarder des classiques du cinéma américain en noir et blanc. Les plaisirs simples de la vie, que Lena avait jusqu'ici totalement oubliée.

A la fin du premier film, Eliza embrassa les deux jeunes femmes et monta se coucher, prétextant que le film d'horreur que s'apprêtait à mettre Kara lui donnait des sueurs nocturnes.

« La nuit des morts-vivants est un classique ! » Lança Kara en reprenant une poignée de popcorn.

« Je préfère Autant en emporte le vent. » Rétorqua sa mère adoptive en montant l'escalier.

Kara souffla un rire.

« Tu tiens vraiment à regarder ça ? » Lui demanda Lena.

La blonde cligna des yeux réalisant que son choix n'était peut-être pas très judicieux. Il y avait mieux que des zombies pour distraire la jeune femme.

Lena pouffa de rire.

« Si tu voyais ta tête. Mets-moi ce film d'horreur Kara ! Je veux voir des mangeurs de cerveaux. »

Kara sourit et s'empara de la télécommande pour lancer le dvd.

« Et pour ta gouverne, psychose reste le film d'horreur par excellence. » Ajouta-t-elle en piquant des popcorns dans le bol de Kara.

Pendant le visionnage, Lena fût stupéfaite de découvrir que Kara sursautait de frayeur devant ce film vieux de 50 ans sans aucun effets spéciaux et sans aucune scène réellement trash. Elle, la super héroïne qui affrontait au quotidien des monstres bien réels se cachait sous son plaid quand la musique devenait grinçante. Un véritable paradoxe… Une touchante curiosité de la nature… Une adorable jeune femme…

Dans la pénombre de la pièce éclairée uniquement par le poste de télévision Kara jeta de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la jeune femme assise près d'elle. Même à cette heure tardive, avec ses cheveux en bataille, sans son maquillage, vêtue de ce pull de lycéenne de Midvale qu'elle lui avait emprunté, de son pantalon de pyjama et de ses chaussettes en laine Lena lui parut être la femme la plus désirable au monde. Kara en avait le cœur serré, tellement tout en elle lui semblait beau. Et penser qu'elle avait failli la perdre définitivement donna à Kara envie de profiter du cadeau que lui faisait la vie de se tenir aujourd'hui près d'elle.

Bercée par la bande son du film et enveloppée par la chaleur qui irradiait du corps de Kara sous la couverture Lena sombra peu à peu. Elle tenta bien de lutter contre le sommeil quelques minutes en exhortant ses paupières à rester ouvertes mais elle perdit très vite ce combat contre la fatigue. Lorsque Kara se rendit compte qu'elle était encore la seule à trembler face aux zombies elle éteignit la télévision et alluma une petite lampe. Puis, elle glissa ses bras sous la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras et la porta précautionneusement à l'étage. Elle la déposa avec la même douceur dans son lit, la borda comme une mère borde son enfant et déposa un baiser sur son front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Cette nuit-là aucun cauchemar ne vint perturber le repos de Lena.

Comme la veille l'héritière Luthor ouvrit les yeux en première. Et le spectacle qu'elle découvrit termina de la réveiller complétement.

Kara flottait au-dessus de son lit… Elle dormait en lévitant à moins d'un mètre du plafond. Depuis, qu'elles étaient arrivées dans cette maison, Lena avait eu l'impression de retrouver son amie, elle en avait presque oubliée la double identité de la jeune femme. Lena voulut sortir de son lit sur la pointe des pieds, mais se cogna maladroitement à la table de chevet, le bruit réveilla Supergirl en sursaut qui s'écroula sur son lit de toute sa hauteur.

« Kara est-ce que ça va ? » S'exclama Lena se maudissant d'avoir été si maladroite et d'infliger à la jeune femme un réveil si brutal.

« Oui… Ça va. » Répondit Kara en se frottant la tête qui avait percuté la tête de lit dans sa chute.

« Désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » Lui assura Lena confuse.

« Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je voulais me lever tôt aujourd'hui. » Répondit Kara en forçant un rire pour rassurer la jeune femme.

Lena vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de la jeune femme. Avec précaution elle caressa le crâne endolori de Kara pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée. Ce geste spontané attendrit la kryptonienne. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas blessée ! Elle était kryptonienne ! Mais le simple fait que Lena agisse avec elle de la sorte comme elle l'aurait fait avec une humaine rassura la jeune femme sur le fait qu'enfin Lena la voyait à nouveau comme Kara. Et non plus comme l'extraterrestre qui l'avait trompé et manipulé.

« Je vais bien. » Souffla Kara en prenant les mains de Lena.

Pendant une seconde leurs regards se croisèrent et Kara se dit que finalement il n'y avait pas plus beau réveil que celui-ci.

« Tu sens ? »

« Je sens ? »

« Ca sens les pancakes ! » S'exclama Kara en haussant les sourcils avec une expression gourmande.

Elle saisit la main de Lena et la tira derrière elle en direction du copieux petit déjeuner qui les attendait en bas.

Comme la veille la matinée passa à toute allure. Lena donna un coup de main à Eliza pour entretenir le jardin, pendant que Kara lisait paisiblement un livre assise sur la balancelle. Tout était parfait, Kara n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. Amener Lena ici était une excellente idée, la meilleure que Kara avait eue depuis longtemps. Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone de la kryptonienne retentit.

« Salut Alex. »

 _« Bonjour Kara. »_

 _« Comment ça se passe ? »_

« Bien. Vraiment bien. » Dit Kara en regardant Lena et sa mère à quatre pattes dans le jardin entrain de dépoter des fleurs.

 _« Ecoute Kara, je m'en veux de te demander cela mais, tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas appelé si ce n'était pas urgent. »_

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Kara inquiète en se redressant sur son siège.

 _« La présidente a avancé sa conférence de presse à National City il faut s'assurer de sa protection et elle a demandé à te voir. Je crois qu'elle veut quelques explications concernant les derniers événements.»_

Kara soupira.

« Elle arrive quand ? »

 _« Air force one a déjà atterri, la conférence se déroulera sur le parvis de la mairie à 15 heure. Elle repart demain matin. »_

C'est à contre cœur que Kara répondit : « Très bien j'y serais on se retrouve là-bas. »

 _« A toute à l'heure. Eh Kara ! Embrasse maman pour moi. »_

« Ça sera fait. »

Eliza et Lena arrivèrent sous le porche les bras chargés d'outils de jardinage.

« Qui était-ce ? » Lui demanda sa mère.

« Alex. Elle t'embrasse. » Répondit Kara.

L'expression grave de Kara n'échappa pas à l'œil affuté de Lena.

« De mauvaises nouvelles ? »

« Non. Non, juste que la présidente est en ville et qu'elle demande après Supergirl. » Répondit Kara en détournant les yeux.

« Ma fille est attendue par la présidente en personne ! » Se réjouit Eliza en posant ses outils.

« Oui. » Acquiesça Kara en forçant son sourire.

« Ça m'embête de te laisser toute seule. » Dit Kara à Lena en prenant un air navré.

« Oh mais Lena n'est pas toute seule ! Je suis là et je t'assure qu'on va trouver de quoi s'occuper en ton absence. On va bien s'amuser toutes les deux.» Dit Eliza en entourant de son bras les épaules de Lena.

Face à l'enthousiasme inquiétant de sa mère, Kara souffla un « désolée » à Lena qui répondit par un clin d'œil.

Après le déjeuner, la kryptonienne abandonna sa mère et Lena pour enfiler sa tenue de Supergirl et lorsqu'elle réapparut dans le salon l'expression des deux femmes changea. Dans les yeux d'Eliza elle lut de l'admiration et un peu d'inquiétude. Dans le regard de Lena elle ne lut que de l'appréhension. Après tout ce temps à croire que Kara n'était que Kara et Supergirl que Supergirl, la jeune femme avait encore du mal à voir la blonde passer de l'une à l'autre. Lena n'avait pas l'habitude et écarquillait toujours les yeux quand la fille à la cape ôtait ses lunettes.

Kara balança nerveusement ses bras.

« Bon je vais y aller. »

« Bon voyage ma chérie, sois prudente. »

« Je vais voir la présidente, pas un monstre. » Souligna Kara pour rassurer sa mère.

« Je suis toujours inquiète quand tu portes cette cape… C'est normal pour une mère. » Répondit Eliza.

Supergirl se pinça les lèvres.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Déclara Kara plus pour rassurer Lena que pour répondre à sa mère.

« A toute à l'heure. » Répondit Lena en forçant un timide sourire.

Supergirl n'avait aucune envie de partir, mais il le fallait. Elle avait des responsabilités et elle se devait de les assumer.

Lorsqu'elle fût partie, Eliza se tourna vers Lena.

« C'est toujours difficile pour moi de la voir chaque jour risquer sa vie. Mais, avec le temps j'ai accepté, cela fait partie d'elle. Elle est née pour cette tâche. »

Si le docteur Danvers avait su tout le mal qu'avait pu faire Lena à Kara, il était certain qu'elle ne l'aurait pas accueilli à bras ouvert comme elle l'avait fait. Lena culpabilisait, elle était passée dans le mauvais camp et maintenant elle le regrettait amèrement.

 _Mairie de National City._

Supergirl se posa sur le toit depuis lequel J'onn et des agents du DEO surveillaient le déroulement de la conférence de presse qui avait lieu au pied de l'immeuble.

« Kara ! Tu arrives juste à temps. La présidente prend la parole. » L'informa J'onn.

Supergirl se pencha au-dessus du parapet pour apercevoir la foule venue nombreuse pour écouter le discours de la présidente. Kara était pressée que tout cela soit terminé pour pouvoir retourner auprès de Lena.

« Après la conférence nous avons une réunion avec la présidente. »

« Tu sais à quel sujet ? »

« Non. » Répondit le martien.

« Et où est Alex ? »

« En bas dans la foule, elle couvre la scène, Maggie est là aussi. »

La présidente sous les crépitements des flashs s'installa à la tribune et commença son discours de politique générale. Supergirl écouta sans vraiment écouter. Elle avait la tête ailleurs. L'intervention dura près d'une heure, durant laquelle la chef d'état exposa ses réformes en vu des prochaines échéances électorales. A la fin de l'intervention, Cat Grant prit sa place pour répondre aux questions des journalistes tandis que la présidente prenait congé dans la mairie. Apercevant son ancienne patronne au micro Kara prêta d'avantage l'oreille. Ecouter la reine des médias répondre à des journalistes était toujours savoureux.

Après plusieurs questions politiques certains journalistes décidèrent d'interviewer Cat sur des sujets d'un autre ordre.

 _« Miss Grant, à la fin du mandat de la présidente pensez-vous reprendre un poste de rédactrice en chef ? »_

« Etant donné que notre présidente sera réélue je ne pense pas que votre question ne soit d'actualité. »

L'armée de journaliste sourit à l'unisson.

 _« Miss Grant, il y a quelques semaines vous avez encouragé une grève dans votre ancien magazine. Auriez-vous des différents avec Lena Luthor ? »_

« Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. »

 _« Alors ça veut dire oui ? »_

« Monsieur Andrews ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, ce serait tomber dans la facilité. Seuls les journalistes médiocres ont recours à ce genre de chose et je ne pense pas que cela soit votre cas. »

Les journalistes se mirent à rire.

 _« Miss Grant vous qui êtes proche de la présidente pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'elle compte faire concernant la détention de Lex Luthor. Où en est l'enquête concernant son évasion ? Savons-nous s'il a reçu une aide extérieur ? »_

« Lex Luthor ne quittera plus jamais sa cellule, la présidente a mis en place des mesures de détention exceptionnelles pour éviter que l'incident ne se reproduise. Quant à l'enquête qui est en cours je ne peux en dire d'avantage. »

 _« Miss Grant, depuis que Lex Luthor a été remis sous les verrous Lena Luthor n'a pas fait la moindre apparition publique. Est-elle en bonne santé ? Connaissons-nous les circonstances de son kidnapping ? »_

« Là encore, l'enquête est en cours. Je puis néanmoins vous dire que Lena Luthor se porte bien. Quant à son retour aux affaires le mieux est de vous adresser directement à son porte-parole à Lcorp. »

 _« Nous l'avons fait, mais Lcorp ne donne aucune information. »_

 _« On parle d'une attaque contre Superman et Supergirl à la kryptonite. Savons-nous où et comment monsieur Luthor s'est procuré cette kryptonite ? »_

« Je vous l'ai dit une enquête est en cours. Nous en avons terminé je vous remercie. » Dit-elle en se retirant devant un parterre de journalistes avides de réponse.

Supergirl qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette intervention, ne se sentait pas rassurée. Elle qui dissimulait la vérité, elle n'avait pas envisagé qu'il y aurait autant de question suite à cette affaire. Si les gens venaient à apprendre la vérité Lena serait jugée comme une criminelle au même titre que son dément de frère. Quant à son entourage il ne comprendrait pas son mensonge. Supergirl avait délibérément menti pour protéger sa coupable d'amie et il risquait d'y avoir des répercussions. Cela ne présageait rien de bon…

* * *

 **Ce chapitre 25 tient une place particulière dans cette FF**

 **J'ai adoré l'écrire parce qu'il est particulièrement révélateur des pensées de Lena**

 **et puis Johnny Cash c'est Johnny Cash :)**

 **J'aime vraiment utiliser la musique pour faire parler mes personnages,**

 **c'est un véritable jeu depuis le début de cette FF**

 **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce nouveau chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

* * *

 **Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de répondre à vos reviews dernièrement aussi je vais essayer de me rattraper. Ne m'en voulez pas si je ne réponds pas à tout ;)**

 **DroDroV** Je te remercie je ne sais pas si mon histoire est "sublime" mais en tout cas je m'efforce à faire en sorte qu'elle soit cohérente et satisfaisante. J'ai assez peu de temps a y consacrer donc parfois je suis un peu frustrée du résultat. Mais merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements cela me fait profondément plaisir. Et c'est super d'avoir des lecteurs et lectrices aussi fidèles.

 **Imaginal cells** Merci pour ta review. Si tu as tout lu d'une traite tu as dû frôler l'indigestion lol. La FF est quand même assez conséquente, on approche des 170 000 mots ça commence à faire. N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite de l'histoire :)

 **Tim kom Trikru** Je suis contente que le chapitre 23 t'ait plu. C'est vrai que la pression est montée crescendo et que ça a été plutôt explosif. Désormais, retour au calme. Et tu as parfaitement raison lorsqu'on touche le fond on ne peut que rebondir. Dans le cas de Lena je crois que c'est bien plus que le fond qu'elle a touché... C'est une rescapée qui revient de très très loin. ;)

 **Spooky358** Salut à toi! Merci pour ta review. Tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose concernant le mensonge de Kara concernant l'implication de Lena. Cette FF ne s'appelle pas "Révélation" pour rien lol. Les dissimulations finissent toujours par éclater au grand jour et avec elles les conséquences :) En ce qui concerne le débit de publication merci de l'avoir relevé. Comme je le disais j'ai peu de temps aussi je fais mon max pour partager les chapitres le plus souvent possible et ça demande du travail. Mais, je pense qu'il est difficile de rentrer dans une histoire en ne lisant qu'un chapitre par semaine ou tous les 15jours. Donc je tente autant que possible de rapprocher les publications. Encore merci pour ton mess et à bientôt j'espère.

Toup ; Guest ; AmandineReader ; Skippy1701 Merci beaucoup on se retrouve sur le prochain chapitre ;)


	26. Aurevoir Midvale

**Chapitre 26 Aurevoir Midvale**

 _Une heure plus tard, siège du DEO._

La présidente accompagnée de sa conseillère Cat Grant attendait dans la salle de réunion. Supergirl entra dans la pièce accompagnée de J'onn et de sa sœur.

La présidente se leva de sa chaise pour serrer la main de l'héroïne nationale.

« Je suis très contente de vous revoir Supergirl. »

« Moi aussi madame la présidente. »

Puis Kara se tourna vers son ancienne patronne.

« Miss Grant ravie de vous revoir à National City. »

« C'est un plaisir Supergirl. » Répondit Cat avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Je vous en prie prenez place. » Dit la présidente.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table.

« Tout d'abord Supergirl je voulais vous exprimer une nouvelle fois toute ma gratitude pour ce que vous faites pour nos concitoyens. »

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. » Rougit Supergirl sous le regard fier de sa sœur.

« Grace à vous et à votre cousin, Lex Luthor est de nouveau derrière les barreaux. »

« C'est surtout à Superman que vous devez cela, il a arrêté Lex. »

« Ne soyez pas modeste, c'était un travail d'équipe. » Rétorqua la présidente.

« Est-ce que les mesures de sécurités ont été renforcées pour éviter une nouvelle évasion ? » Demanda Alex.

« Oui, nous avons pris des mesures drastiques. A l'avenir, Lex Luthor ne devrait plus nous causer de problème. » Affirma la présidente.

« Cependant, il y a quelques points que j'aimerai éclaircir. » Déclara la présidente ce qui ne manqua pas de crisper quelque peu Supergirl.

« Tout d'abord, si la manière dont Lex s'est évadé reste flou. Nous savons où il a pu se procurer la kryptonite pour vous attaquer. »

L'estomac de Supergirl se noua. Elle afficha un air étonné, en espérant donner le change. Elle se savait épiée par Cat et sa sœur. Il fallait qu'elle fasse très attention.

« Vraiment ? »

« Nous savons que Liliane Luthor s'était procurée de la kryptonite en Russie. Aussi, nous avons creusé de ce côté-là. Et le FBI m'a communiqué hier une information qui me semble assez importante pour vous en faire part. »

« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda J'onn.

« Lena Luthor a effectué plusieurs voyages en Europe ces derniers mois ainsi qu'un en Russie qui a duré plusieurs semaines. Et vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'elle a aussi rendu visite à son frère en prison quelques temps avant son évasion. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Que Lena Luthor aurait quelque chose à voir avec l'évasion de Lex ? » S'agaça Supergirl.

« Nous n'insinuons rien, nous vous communiquons des faits. » Rétorqua la présidente un peu surprise du ton que prenait subitement la Kryptonienne.

« Supergirl, Lena Luthor a dernièrement montré des signes alarmant. Pour l'avoir constaté de mes propres yeux elle a changé. » Intervint Cat Grant.

« Etes-vous objective Miss Grant ? Non parce qu'il me semble que vous avez eu dernièrement quelques divergences de point de vue avec Miss Luthor concernant CatCo. » Osa répondre Supergirl même si cela la dévastait de mettre en doute les paroles de son ancien mentor qu'elle savait être la vérité.

Cat connaissait l'identité secrète de Supergirl aussi elle préféra ne pas prendre cette attaque trop à cœur. Kara cachait quelque chose, mais elle devait avoir ses raisons.

« Mes divergences avec Lena Luthor n'ont rien à voir là-dedans Supergirl. »

Alex dévisagea sa sœur, elle aussi commençait à penser que Kara dissimulait quelque chose. Mais malgré ses soupçons elle ne comptait pas discréditer sa sœur devant la présidente.

« Où se trouve Lena Luthor ? » Demanda la présidente.

« Je l'ignore. » Mentit Kara, ce qui termina de convaincre Alex sur le manque de sincérité de sa sœur.

« Les Luthors ont causés assez de tort pour qu'à l'avenir nous nous montrions beaucoup plus prudent. » Déclara la présidente avec un air sévère.

« Lena Luthor est une victime, elle a été kidnappée par son frère qui a tenté de la tuer pour venger sa mère. Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça ! Je crois qu'elle a payé un tribut assez lourd pour qu'on la laisse en paix. » Dit Supergirl.

« Cela n'explique pas comment Lex s'est procuré la kryptonite et ce que faisait Lena en Russie. » Lança J'onn qui quoiqu'il arrive restait pragmatique.

Supergirl se sentit frissonner. Lena commençait à peine à s'ouvrir et si cette affaire lui retombait dessus, il était certain qu'elle basculerait à nouveau. Kara ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire.

« Je suis celle qui a porté secours à Lena ce soir-là. Je suis témoin de ce que son frère lui a fait. Je m'en porte garante. » Souffla Kara agacée.

Alex et Cat retinrent leur respiration.

« Comprenez nos doutes Supergirl. Le gouvernement doit se couvrir, si l'enquête n'est pas menée à fond et qu'il s'avère que nous ne tenons pas tous les coupables cela nous retombera dessus. Il est donc normal que nous procédions de la sorte. » Tenta d'expliquer la présidente avec diplomatie.

« Je comprends madame la présidente. Mais, pour moi cette affaire est close. Vous avez votre coupable, c'est Lex Luthor. Il est le seul responsable. »

« Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller arrêter de vrais criminels. » Dit Supergirl en quittant sa place.

Tout le monde autour de la table resta figé par l'emportement de la jeune femme.

« Madame la présidente, Supergirl a traversé des moments difficiles. Elle est un peu à cran, mais transmettez nous vos informations et je vous assure que le DEO fera toute la lumière sur cette histoire. » Dit Alex pour couvrir sa sœur.

La présidente mécontente parut hésiter. Ce comportement était inacceptable même de la part de l'héroïne nationale.

Cat se pencha à l'oreille de la présidente et lui souffla quelques mots qui échappèrent à J'onn et Alex. Puis, la présidente se leva de sa chaise et déclara :

« Le FBI vous transmettra les informations. Je compte sur vous pour faire la lumière sur tout ceci. Si cela venait à se reproduire, je tiendrai le DEO pour responsable. »

« Bien madame la présidente. » Répondirent à l'unisson J'onn et Alex qui n'en menaient pas large.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard sur le balcon du DEO._

Supergirl était tournée vers l'horizon. Elle essayait de retrouver son calme. Ce mensonge pesait sur elle comme une épée au-dessus de sa tête. Elle détestait mentir, elle détestait faire entrave à la justice. Mais, elle n'avait pas le choix. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit même pas Alex approcher dans son dos.

« Super prestation Kara ! La présidente repart furieuse, si Cat n'avait pas été là pour la calmer je pense que ça aurait chauffé pour nous. Je ne te parle même pas de J'onn qui va devoir faire des courbettes pour rattraper ça. »

Kara ne répondit pas.

Alex vint s'accouder au garde-fou à côté de sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kara ? »

« Tu sais ce qui se passe. » Répondit Supergirl en baissant les yeux.

« La présidente dit vrai, c'est ça ? Lena est responsable de tout ce foutoir ? »

« Si je te dis oui, je la trahis elle, si je te dis non je te trahis toi. » Répondit Kara.

« Si elle est coupable dans ce cas pourquoi la protèges-tu encore ? Je veux dire après tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est une criminelle au même titre que son frère. Cela ne t'ouvre pas les yeux ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Alors parle-moi, dis-moi ce que je ne comprends pas. » La supplia sa sœur.

Kara soupira, elle n'arrivait pas à parler.

« Tu te rends compte qu'à l'heure où nous parlons tu as amené une criminelle chez nous ! Dans notre foyer, auprès de notre mère. »

Kara tourna la tête et adressa à sa sœur son regard le plus noir.

« Lena ne fera jamais de mal à Eliza. Elle ne fera jamais de mal à personne d'ailleurs, elle en est incapable. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'avait semblé ! » Pesta Alex.

« Elle aurait pu me tuer Alex ! Elle en avait l'occasion, j'étais à sa merci, elle n'avait qu'un geste à faire et elle n'a pas pu. »

Alex resta stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Elle a retourné sa propre arme contre elle Alex. »

Soudain, tout prenait sens dans la tête de l'agent Danvers, l'injection de Kryptonite n'était pas un geste de Lex Luthor mais bien de Lena elle-même. Cette prise de conscience laissa la jeune femme sans voix.

Kara le visage triste s'adressa à sa sœur la voix fendue par l'émotion.

« Elle n'a jamais voulu me faire du mal, elle était juste désespérée… »

« Elle a fait tout ça pour que tu l'affrontes, pour que ça se termine. »

Kara acquiesça.

« Elle était assez désemparée pour me pousser à bout, elle voulait que je me charge de l'arrêter… » Confia Kara les yeux humides à l'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir.

« Si on l'envoie en prison… Alex… On ne peut pas faire ça. » Ajouta-t-elle pour terminer de convaincre sa sœur.

Alex resta silencieuse, tout à coup elle était aussi songeuse que sa sœur cinq minutes auparavant.

« Je t'en prie Alex il faut que tu m'aides. »

Le silence de sa sœur, lui parut durer l'éternité. Puis Alex se redressa et lui murmura :

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Kara s'apprêtait à la remercier lorsqu'Alex lui fit signe d'un geste de la main de s'abstenir.

« Je suis très déçue que tu m'ais menti Kara, surtout pour des choses aussi graves. Et c'est toujours à cause de Lena que cela arrive. »

« Je sais je suis désolée. Mais je te le dis maintenant Alex. »

« Retourne à Midvale et garde un œil sur elle jusqu'à ce que je te rappel. Interdiction de parler à qui que ce soit. Mais, je te préviens Kara c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais une chose pareille. »

« Merci. » Souffla Kara soulagée malgré la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait d'avoir ainsi trahi la confiance de sa grande sœur.

« Maintenant va, avant que je ne change d'avis. » Lui ordonna Alex.

 _Pendant ce temps à Midvale._

Eliza épluchait des légumes pour le repas du soir et Lena se proposa de lui donner un coup de main. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent autour de la table à discuter de tout et de rien. Sans vraiment savoir comment Eliza évoqua la disparition de son mari. Lena ne savait pas grand-chose à ce sujet, Kara n'avait jamais trop voulu lui en parler. C'est ainsi que lorsque le docteur Danvers expliqua que son mari lui avait été arraché par Cadmus, qu'une fois de plus Lena se sentit fautive. Sa famille avait fait tellement de mal, même la femme qui lui offrait aujourd'hui l'hospitalité était l'une des victimes de la sombre organisation montée par Liliane Luthor. Sans trop savoir pourquoi Lena se sentit obligée de présenter ses excuses pour les exactions de sa mère.

Touchée Eliza lui prit la main.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Lena. Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. Les fautes des parents ne devraient jamais retomber sur les enfants. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je répète souvent à Kara. »

« Je vous envie. » Dit Lena.

« Vous êtes tellement liées. Une famille soudée, qui s'aime. »

Eliza eût de la peine pour la jeune femme.

« Parfois, la famille n'est pas ce qu'on espère mais, cela ne veut pas dire que l'on doit s'enfermer dans la solitude. On peut se construire une autre famille, ceux qu'on choisit pour faire partie de notre vie deviennent notre famille. Vous avez une amie qui vous aime Lena et croyez-moi vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber que sur ma Kara. »

Lena dût se faire violence pour ne pas verser une larme.

« Kara a beau porter le monde sur ses épaules, elle n'en ait pas moins sensible. Elle peut se montrer pudique lorsqu'il s'agit de ses sentiments, j'ai beau la connaitre par cœur je peux vous dire qu'elle ne se livre pas facilement. Mais quand elle ouvre son cœur à quelqu'un, elle le fait entièrement. Et il n'y a pas amie plus aimante, plus loyale, plus douce… »

Entendre ainsi Eliza dresser le portrait de Kara émue Lena. Celle qu'elle décrivait avec tant de douceur, elle l'avait connue. Et à l'époque si on avait demandé à Lena de dresser un portrait de son amie elle aurait probablement dit la même chose.

Eliza se remit à l'épluchure de ses pommes de terre en déclarant :

« La famille est la personne qui vous porte dans son cœur et que vous portez dans le vôtre. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. »

Lena approuva les sages paroles du docteur Danvers d'un hochement de tête et se remit à l'ouvrage.

Lorsque Supergirl revint à la maison, elle trouva Lena assise à la fenêtre de sa chambre, la jeune femme regardait le ciel comme si elle guettait son retour. En entendant la porte grincer elle tourna la tête et retrouva le doux visage de Kara.

« Alors ce rendez-vous avec la présidente ? » Lui demanda Lena en se redressant.

Supergirl sourit a s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Pas question de dire quoi que ce soit à Lena.

« Très bien. La conférence s'est déroulée sans aucun incident. »

Lena plissa les yeux pour tenter de deviner si la jeune femme disait la vérité.

Supergirl s'approcha de la jeune femme pour s'asseoir sur la banquette en face d'elle. Sentant que Lena voulait en savoir plus, Kara se mit à broder.

« La présidente voulait me remercier… Elle est vraiment sympathique je crois qu'elle m'a convaincue de revoter pour elle. » Plaisanta Supergirl.

« Naturellement, je ne te vois pas voter pour autre chose que pour une démocrate. » La taquina Lena.

Il y eût un rire commun puis, elles se regardèrent longuement. Avant que Kara ne soit plus capable de maintenir ce contact visuel sans éprouver une foule de sentiment qu'il n'était pas question d'exprimer.

« Ma mère ne t'a pas trop mené la vie dure en mon absence ? »

« Ta mère est un amour… Vraiment, tu as beaucoup de chance Kara. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Kara, heureuse que Lena et Eliza s'entendent si bien.

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis Lena se décida à parler.

« Tu sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir me garder dans ce cocon éternellement. »

Supergirl fit la moue.

« Tu n'es pas bien ici ? »

« Si… Mais tu sais que cette vie n'est pas la mienne Kara… Ce n'est pas en me cachant du monde que j'affronterai mes problèmes et ferait face à ma propre réalité. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils, Lena disait vrai, mais Supergirl la savait encore trop fragile. Elle voulait la protéger.

« Laisse-toi encore un peu de temps Lena. »

« Que je m'en laisse ou que je t'en laisse ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en scrutant son regard avec les deux joyaux qui lui servait d'yeux.

« Disons que tu nous en laisse à toutes les deux. » Répondit Kara en lui tendant la main.

Lena se redressa en regardant cette main tendue. Elle plissa les lèvres et accepta cette poignée de main.

« D'accord… Supergirl. » Dit-elle en serrant sa main.

 _Deux jours plus tard._

Une sorte de routine s'était mise en place. Les trois femmes avaient pris leur marque le plus naturellement du monde. Kara laissa un peu d'espace à Lena qui vaquait à ses occupations parfois seule, parfois en compagnie d'Eliza. Quant à la blonde elle profitait aussi de ces vacances loin du tumulte de National City.

Cet après-midi-là, Lena avait décidée de profiter du beau temps dans le jardin. Eliza toujours bienveillante avait eu une idée. Ayant constaté que jardiner apaiser la jeune femme, elle avait acheté un arbuste et l'avait offert à Lena. Elle voulait que la jeune femme le plante elle-même comme ça disait-elle Lena laisserait un peu d'elle dans cette maison après son départ. Touchée par ce témoignage d'affection de la part du docteur Danvers, Lena s'était attelée à la tâche pour planter cet arbre. Depuis sa balancelle, Kara profitait du spectacle, souriant de voir la jeune femme s'ouvrir de jour en jour. Lena avait retrouvé un peu de sa joie de vivre, elle souriait, plaisantait et ne se cachait plus lorsqu'elle se sentait mal. Elle était sur le bon chemin. Derrière ses lunettes les yeux bleus de Kara suivaient chacun des déplacements de la jeune femme dans le jardin. Elle épiait discrètement chacun de ses gestes, et se réjouissait de ses expressions de joie. De temps en temps, Lena jetait un œil dans sa direction et elles échangeaient un sourire ou un regard complice. Cela était bref mais cela était si merveilleux que Kara se sentait littéralement accroc à ces petits gestes d'attention.

« Ton amie à la main verte ! » Dit Eliza en s'asseyant à côté de sa fille les gants maculés de terre.

Kara acquiesça sans lâcher du regard la jeune femme qui s'afférait à quelques mètres de là à recouvrir les racines de son protégé. Eliza n'était pas aveugle, cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'elle partageait sa maison avec les deux jeunes femmes et l'attitude de Kara ne lui laissait que de peu de doute sur ses sentiments envers la jolie brune aux yeux verts. Pourtant, si Alex lui avait avoué ses penchants assez tardivement sans que cela ne soit réellement une surprise. En ce qui concernait Kara cela était plus déroutant. Eliza ne l'avait pas vu venir mais elle devina qu'il en était de même pour Kara. Aussi, c'est avec douceur qu'elle décida de mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

« J'aime beaucoup Lena… Il est certain qu'elle a un passé difficile mais je vois en elle beaucoup de force. C'est une belle âme. »

« Oui… Il faut juste qu'elle s'en rappelle. Qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle. » Répondit Kara, confiante sur l'évolution de son amie.

« Cela viendra Kara. »

Eliza retira ses gants et se pencha à l'oreille de sa fille.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu l'aimes autant… »

Kara tourna la tête vers sa mère un peu surprise, ne sachant pas réellement à quoi sa mère faisait allusion.

« Oh allons Kara, ce regard… Tu la regarde avec des yeux qui ne trompent pas. Je crois qu'il n'y a que Lena qui est trop repliée sur elle-même pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. »

« Est-ce que tu en a parlé a ta sœur ? Non parce qu'elle pourrait peut-être te conseiller pour… »

« Maman ! » S'indigna Kara qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de sa mère adoptive.

« …Pour lui faire comprendre que tu es amoureuse. » Termina sa mère en riant amusée par l'air offusquée de sa fille.

Kara lâcha un long soupir.

« Lena le sait, mais crois-moi elle préfère faire comme si elle ne savait pas. Et je lui donne raison. »

Ce triste aveu interloqua sa mère.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu sembles résignée. »

« Je suis déjà heureuse qu'elle accepte mon aide et qu'enfin nous retrouvions notre amitié. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher une nouvelle fois. »

« Oh… Donc tu préfères ne pas prendre de risque. Et voir chaque jour le bonheur déambuler sous ton nez sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. » Résuma sa mère pour la faire réfléchir.

« L'important c'est son bonheur à elle. »

« Ce n'est pas dans ta nature de baisser les bras. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. C'est juste, que notre relation ne prendra jamais ce tournant-là, je me suis faite à cette idée. »

« Très bien dans ce cas je n'insiste pas. » Répondit Eliza.

« Mais laisse-moi cependant te dire ceci. Il est rare que deux âmes faites l'une pour l'autre se rencontrent. J'ai perdu mon âme sœur il y a longtemps et rien ne comblera jamais ce vide. On ne vit qu'une fois Kara. Le temps passe vite et la vie est trop courte pour être faite de regret. » Dit-elle avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front et de la laisser seule.

Kara resta un moment assise là perdue dans ses pensées.

Soudain, une voix la sortit de sa torpeur.

 _« Kara ! »_

La blonde releva les yeux pour apercevoir Lena qui prenait fièrement la pause devant l'arbre qu'elle venait de planter.

« Magnifique Lena ! » Cria Kara un sourire tendre sur le visage.

C'est en trottinant que Lena rejoignit son amie.

« Il fait un peu ridicule à côté de ton arbre. » Lui fit remarquer la jeune femme en riant.

Effectivement Lena avait planté son arbuste non loin de l'arbre dans lequel Kara avait installé sa cabane d'enfant.

« Il va grandir, un jour il sera aussi grand et fort que le mien. » Affirma Kara.

« Je voulais le mettre au fond du jardin mais Eliza a insisté pour qu'il soit bien en vue. »

« Elle a eu raison, comme ça tu pourras voir son évolution à ta prochaine visite. »

Lena resta silencieuse puis d'un ton sérieux elle déclara :

« J'aurais dû le mettre au fond du jardin… Il va faire de l'ombre au tien. »

Puis, elle éclata de rire.

Kara la rabroua du poing en riant. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé de rire et de s'envoyer des vannes, Lena se redressa sur la balancelle.

« Tu avais raison Kara. Quand tu parlais de cet endroit. C'est vraiment un paradis. » Dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir la brise caresser son visage.

A cet instant, Lena réalisa à quel point le retour à National City allait être difficile. Se retrouver à nouveau seule dans son immense appartement, dénué de souvenir, dénué d'âme lui donnait des sueurs froides. Quant à reprendre ses responsabilités stressantes de PDG... Cela ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Elle craignait que tout cela ne la ramène de nouveau à un état dépressif. Et bien qu'elle soit convaincue qu'Eliza Danvers soit prête à lui servir le gite et le couvert indéfiniment, elle ne pouvait pas éternellement se cacher de ses démons en restant ici.

Kara passa son bras derrière les épaules de Lena et l'invita à poser sa tête contre elle. Lena ne se déroba pas et c'est le plus naturellement du monde qu'elles restèrent de longues minutes enlacées bercées par le rythme apaisant de la balancelle.

 _Début de soirée._

Le téléphone de Kara se mit à sonner. La jeune femme s'enferma dans le bureau pour prendre l'appel. Loin des oreilles de Lena et de sa mère.

« Alex, je suis contente de t'entendre. » Dit Kara qui n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis leur explication à National City.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter pour signifier à sa sœur qu'elle lui manquait.

 _« Ca va Kara. Je voulais te dire que tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Tu peux rentrer. »_

« Ils ont abandonné l'idée d'enquêter sur Lena ? »

 _« Nous avons fait le nécessaire pour que le FBI nous confit l'enquête. On leur dira que nous avons interrogé Lena et qu'elle a un alibi en béton. Winn se charge de falsifier des documents pour laisser penser que Lena était en Russie pour affaire légale. »_

Kara sentit un gros poids tomber de ses épaules. Elle était soulagée.

« Merci… Merci infiniment. » Souffla Kara.

 _« J'espère que cette fois Lena saura saisir cette seconde chance. »_ Dit Alex d'une voix dure.

« Oui j'en suis certaine. » Répondit sa sœur.

« Alex ? »

 _« Oui ? »_

« Je t'aime. »

 _« Moi aussi je t'aime Kara. »_

 _« Rentre à la maison avant que maman ne te rende chèvre. »_ Plaisanta sa sœur.

« Bientôt. » Lui assura la blonde.

 _« Bye »_

« Bye. »

Désormais, Kara n'avait plu qu'à attendre que Lena exprime le souhait de rentrer à National City. Et malgré que la situation tourne pour une fois dans son sens, Kara appréhendait ce moment.

Ce soir-là Eliza était de sortie. La matriarche était invitée à manger chez des amis et c'est donc en tête à tête que Kara et Lena dinèrent.

Kara vit là une occasion d'avoir une conversation avec Lena pour savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête et si l'évolution qu'elle percevait chez elle était bien réelle. C'est donc au moment du dessert que Kara prit un air plus sérieux pour amener lentement la jeune femme à se livrer.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. » Dit Kara en marchant sur des œufs.

« Oui, je me sens mieux Kara. » Lui confirma la brune.

« Est-ce que tu dis ça pour me rassurer ou… »

« Non, vraiment Kara… Je t'assure je me sens plus…Je me sens mieux. » Dit Lena en effaçant un pli sur la nappe.

La jeune femme savait que Kara attendait un peu plus que cela de sa part. Aussi, elle se redressa sur sa chaise et exprima son ressentit.

« Je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'ai pas peur. »

« Peur de ? »

« De moi, de mes réactions, de l'avenir. »

Cette déclaration avait au moins le mérite d'être sincère.

« Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. »

« … Je le sais maintenant. » Répondit Lena.

Kara sourit, elle était heureuse de le lui entendre dire.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu me fais à nouveau confiance ? » Lui demanda Kara en prenant un air innocent.

Lena souffla un rire, avant de répondre un « oui » franc et catégorique. Cette réponse tellement attendue fit bondir le cœur de Kara dans sa poitrine. N'y tenant plus elle se leva de sa chaise et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que j'ai droit à un câlin de mon amie ? »

Lena amusée par l'air béat de Kara posa sa serviette sur la table et la prit dans ses bras. Cette accolade fût un réel réconfort autant pour Kara que pour Lena. Elles s'étaient retrouvées. Tout n'était pas réglé mais désormais les choses prenaient la bonne direction.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Souffla Kara à l'oreille de Lena.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… » Répondit Lena en resserrant son étreinte.

Si Lena avait joué la comédie ces derniers mois, là ce n'était plus le cas. Elle était sincère. Il suffisait à Kara de sentir le cœur de Lena battre fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle l'enlaçait pour en être totalement convaincue.

« Kara ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ramène-moi à la maison. » Murmura Lena blottit dans ses bras.

« Tu te sens prête ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors on rentre à la maison. » Répondit Kara en lui caressant les cheveux.

Cette nuit-là, aucune des deux ne trouva le sommeil. Appréhendant le départ du lendemain et la séparation qui serait inévitable une fois de retour à National City. Mais, ni l'une ni l'autre n'osa en faire part à son amie. Lena avait peur de retomber dans ses travers dès que Kara ne serait plus là pour veiller sur elle. Il lui faudrait faire face à tous ces gens à qui elle avait fait du mal. Elle devrait rendre des comptes, elle devrait faire amende honorable si elle voulait prendre un nouveau départ. La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle en aurait la force.

Le lendemain matin Kara chargea les valises dans la Chevrolet pendant que Lena faisait ses adieux à Eliza. La jeune femme n'oublierait jamais la douceur et la bienveillance dont avait fait preuve le docteur Danvers envers elle. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, cela signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Elle enlaça longuement la mère de Kara et la remercia mille fois pour son accueil.

« Tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans cette maison Lena. » Lui murmura Eliza avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

Lena monta à bord de la voiture, pendant que Kara saluait à son tour sa mère.

« Merci pour tout. » Dit Kara en serrant Eliza contre son cœur.

« Je t'aime ma fille. »

« Moi aussi. »

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. » Lui murmura sa mère à l'oreille.

Kara acquiesça puis relâcha son étreinte pour rejoindre Lena.

« Vraiment ? » S'indigna-t-elle en découvrant que la jeune femme avait de nouveau prit place derrière le volant.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Kara, si tu es sage je te laisserai conduire sur un parking en arrivant. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Ah ah très drôle ! » Grinça Kara en ouvrant la portière côté passager.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » Souffla-t-elle en faisant mine de bouder sur son siège.

Lena se tourna vers son amie et tout en lui caressant la joue lui dit pour la consoler :

« Tu as le droit de choisir la musique. »

« Encore heureux ! » Dit Kara en se déridant.

La blonde salua sa mère d'un geste de la main et la voiture s'engagea sur la chaussée. Kara s'installa confortablement au fond de son siège en souriant. Si Lena avait su que cette voiture pouvait voler elle lui aurait probablement laissé le volant.

La Chevrolet remonta la rue principale de Midvale et soudain Lena freina brusquement pour se garer devant un bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Kara.

« On a bien le temps pour un Milk Shake ? Je t'en dois un tu te rappels.»

Kara sourit en regardant la devanture de son bistrot préféré.

« Il n'y a jamais d'heure pour un Milk Shake. » Dit-elle en sautant de la voiture, touchée par l'initiative de Lena.

Elles s'installèrent sur la même banquette que la fois précédente et Kara commanda sa gourmandise tandis que Lena préféra se contenter d'un soda.

A cette heure matinale le bar était désert. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient les premières clientes de la journée. Pendant que Kara savourait son Milk Shake à la vanille, Lena posa une pièce sur la table.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver ta chanson l'autre jour et tu sais que je n'aime pas rester sur un échec. »

Kara hocha les sourcils en se léchant les lèvres pour en retirer la crème.

« Tu veux deviner ce que j'ai dans la tête ? »

« J'aimerai essayer. » Lui confirma Lena d'humeur joueuse.

« Très bien. » Dit Kara en s'emparant de la carte avec la liste des chansons.

« Tu as fait ton choix ? » Lui demanda Lena en scrutant la moindre expression de son amie.

« J'ai fait mon choix. » Lui confirma Kara avec un léger sourire en coin, savourant l'effort de Lena pour entrer dans sa tête.

Lena fit lentement glisser la pièce le long de la table jusque au rebord. L'autre jour elle avait échouée. Elle se dit que Kara s'amuserait encore à lui faire passer un message aussi elle chercha un titre qui pourrait correspondre. Mais, en réalité elle n'avait aucune certitude. Elle appuya sur le numéro 31. Retentit alors _« Purple rain »_ chanté par Prince.

Cette fois pas de rire dans son dos, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Kara son expression lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas sa chanson. Pourtant c'était proche du message qu'elle lui avait fait passer quelques jours auparavant en choisissant « Time after Time. » C'est frustrée que Lena regagna sa place.

« Excellent choix… J'aurais vraiment pu choisir cette chanson. » Affirma Kara.

« Mais ce n'est pas ta chanson. » Souffla Lena un peu déçue.

« Non ce n'est pas ma chanson. » Lui confirma Kara en souriant.

Pour dérider son amie Kara se mit à chanter Purple rain mêlant sa voix à celle du légendaire Prince. Lena plissa les lèvres, la voix de Kara était un enchantement et entendre ces paroles dans sa bouche était réconfortant. Encore une déclaration d'amitié, encore une main tendue. Kara chanta si bien que la serveuse et le cuistot s'arrêtèrent un instant de travailler pour l'écouter. Mais la blonde ne les remarqua même pas, elle chantait pour son amie et uniquement pour elle. Lorsque le Juke-box devint muet Kara déclara :

« J'adore cette chanson et j'aime que tu aies pensé à celle-là. »

Lena fit la moue.

« Au lieu de fanfaronner vas-tu me dire celle que tu avais choisi ? »

Kara se leva de son siège en faisant signe à la serveuse que la note et le pourboire étaient sur la table, puis elle se pencha à l'oreille de Lena pour lui susurrer à l'oreille d'une voix suave :

« Je te le dirai… Mais pas aujourd'hui. »

Sentir Kara si proche lui souffler ces mots la fit frissonner.

Kara se redressa savourant le plaisir de laisser Lena sur sa faim, et lui fit signe qu'il était temps d'y aller. C'est frustrée que Lena lui emboita le pas… Mais cette frustration était douce, jouissive, excitante… Même si elle faisait mine de râler, au fond d'elle, elle appréciait que Kara la fasse languir, cela lui laisserait le temps de faire bon nombre de supposition et de laisser place à son imaginaire.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque la Chevrolet s'immobilisa au pied de l'appartement de Lena à National City. La route avait été longue, Lena gara la voiture contre le trottoir et se tourna vers Kara. Il y eût un moment de flottement après ces heures de voyages douces et insouciantes le moment de la séparation était venu. Et cela les deux amies l'appréhendait autant l'une que l'autre. C'est Lena qui se décida la première à sortir du silence.

« Merci Kara. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

« C'est moi qui te remercie… D'avoir accepté de m'accompagner, de m'avoir fait confiance. » Répondit Kara.

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. » Lui rappela Lena en riant.

Kara esquissa un sourire.

« Tu comptes reprendre le travail demain ? »

« Il le faut bien, une multinationale ne peut pas fonctionner sans sa PDG. »

« Essaies de te ménager. »

« Je ne te promets rien mais je vais essayer. »

« Et toi quels sont tes projets ? »

Kara haussa les épaules.

« Oh tu sais des choses ordinaires… Des bagarres, des courses poursuites, des incendies, des carambolages, la routine quoi. »

« Je ne parlais pas de Supergirl. »

Kara fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que la journaliste Kara Danvers a une idée pour son prochain article ? »

Kara écarquilla les yeux.

« Est-ce que Lena Luthor est entrain de me proposer de reprendre mon job ? »

« Laissez ma meilleure journaliste quitter mon journal était ma plus grosse erreur… » Dit Lena avec un sourire en coin.

Kara sourcilla.

« Bon ok peut être pas ma plus grosse erreur mais… » Se corrigea Lena en riant.

« Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Tu reviens à CatCo ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Seulement si j'obtiens une augmentation. » Rétorqua Kara qui se faisait un malin plaisir à se faire désirer.

« Ouch Vous êtes dure en affaire Miss Danvers. » Grimaça Lena qui fit mine de réfléchir avant de s'exclamer :

« Marché conclu. » Dit-elle en proposant une poignée de main pour sceller leur accord.

Kara serra la main de Lena. Elles échangèrent un regard complice.

« Ça fait du bien de te retrouver Lena. » Souffla Kara.

Emue Lena acquiesça.

« Bonne nuit Kara. » Lui dit-elle sortant de la voiture.

« Bonne nuit Lena. » Répondit Kara en prenant place au volant de la voiture.

Puis, elle lui fit signe de la main avant de la regarder disparaitre dans le hall de son immeuble.

Lorsque Lena entra dans son appartement, elle eût un sentiment de malaise. L'angoisse de se retrouver seule face à elle-même…

Cet endroit… Elle ne le supportait plus. Il lui rappelait que des mauvais souvenirs… Entre ces murs elle avait tant pleuré… Tout ce décor lui semblait terne, froid à l'image de la femme qu'elle était devenue. Il fallait que cela change. Ce qu'elle avait découvert à Midvale ces derniers jours lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle décida que dès le lendemain elle mettrait son appartement en vente. Si elle voulait un nouveau départ il fallait se débarrasser de ce passé qui la tourmentait et la vente de ce bien marquerait le début de sa reconstruction.

Lorsqu'elle s'allongea dans son lit, elle resta un long moment à penser à l'avenir. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve le goût de vivre, qu'elle retrouve l'envie, qu'elle ait des projets autre que les sombres projets qui l'avaient animé ces derniers mois. A cet instant, elle ressentit à nouveau un profond sentiment de solitude. Kara lui manquait déjà.

De son côté, le même sentiment de vide envahit la kryptonienne. Elle ferma les yeux en pensant à l'énigmatique brune aux yeux verts.

* * *

 **Ca y est Kara & Lena quittent Midvale pour National City**

 **Supergirl a protégé Lena a son insu grâce à l'appui de sa sœur et de ses amis pour couvrir ses traces**

 **Pour de multiples raisons il me semblait important que les choses se passent ainsi.**

 **Peu à peu Lena se reconstruit et la confiance revient.**

 ****Le prochain chapitre sera très long et il va se passer beaucoup beaucoup de choses...****

 ** **Ps: Merci pour vos review ;)****


	27. Nouveau départ

**Salut tout le monde**

 **Désolée pour l'attente mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps cette semaine.**

 **Ce chapitre va une nouvelle fois être musical,**

 **Voici les titres dans l'ordre pour ceux qui souhaitent les écouter sur You tube au fur et à mesure de leur lecture.**

 **Vous pouvez ainsi les préparer à l'avance et les lancer le moment voulu.**

 **Musiques:**

 _« Valse minute Opus 64 n°1 »_ Chopin

 _«Dream a Little Dream of Me»_ Scott Bradlee, solo piano

 _« La vie en rose »_ par Scott Bradlee

 _« Shape of you »_ par the Theorist piano Cover

 _« Perfect »_ par the Theorist piano Cover

 _« Can't Help Falling In Love »_ par Ingrid Michaelson

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 Nouveau départ**

 _Le lendemain CatCo._

« Kara ? » S'étonna James en voyant débarquer la jeune femme chargée d'un carton rempli de fourniture prendre la direction de son ancien bureau.

« Salut James. » Lança son amie avec une mine radieuse.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Lena m'a réintégrée dans l'équipe. »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna le rédacteur en chef.

« Oui. Ne fais pas cette tête James, Lena a reconnu son erreur. »

« Ne te méprends pas Kara rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de te revoir ici, mais je suis un peu étonné de ce revirement de situation. » Dit-il en lui prenant le carton des mains comme un parfait gentleman.

« Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer, mais je pense que notre ancienne patronne chaleureuse et ouverte d'esprit sera bientôt de retour. » Lança Kara en croisant les doigts pour se porter chance.

« Permets-moi d'être moins enthousiaste que toi. » Marmonna James qui en avait encore gros sur la patate depuis son renvoi expéditif.

Kara tapota l'épaule de son supérieur.

« James, je sais que tu en a gros sur le cœur, mais je compte sur toi pour te montrer compréhensif. »

Il souffla un rire nerveux.

« Le fait qu'elle te rende ton poste m'encourage à être… Conciliant… Mais, je reste sur mes gardes. »

Kara s'enthousiasma.

« C'est tout ce que je te demande James. Laisse une chance à Lena de se racheter. »

« Je vais essayer.»

« Merci. » Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Une fois de plus, la jeune femme se félicita d'avoir des amis aussi formidables. Elle n'était rien sans eux.

 _Au même moment au siège de LCorp._

« Clara, je veux tous les dossiers de rachat d'entreprise que nous avons effectué ces six derniers mois. »

« Tous ? » S'étonna l'assistante.

« Tous.» Lui confirma Lena.

« Et trouvez-moi le meilleur agent immobilier de la ville. »

« Oui Miss Luthor. »

« Lena. » La corrigea-t-elle.

« Oui Lena. » Dit l'assistante avant de quitter le bureau.

La PDG se tourna vers la grande baie vitrée qui inondait son bureau de lumière. L'heure était au changement, elle s'était promis d'essayer même si l'ombre écrasante de son passé planait toujours au-dessus de sa tête.

A la fin de la journée, Kara avait promis à sa sœur de passer la voir à son appartement. C'est Maggie qui ouvrit la porte à Kara.

« Hey ! »

« Hey ! Comment ça va ? » Lui demanda Maggie en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Ca va bien. » Répondit Kara en entrant une bouteille de vin à la main.

Alex était derrière le bar, elle terminait de préparer le repas.

« Hum ça sent drôlement bon. » La félicita Kara en l'embrassant.

« Ça ne vaut pas les bons petits plats de maman, mais je pense que tu vas aimer. » Dit sa sœur en lui faisant signe de prendre un plat pour le poser sur la table qui comptait six couverts.

« On attend du monde ? » Demanda Kara en posant le plat au centre de la table tandis que Maggie lui servait un apéritif.

« J'ai proposé à J'onn, Winn et James de se joindre à nous. » Répondit Alex.

« J'ai passé la journée avec James, il ne m'a rien dit. »

« On voulait te faire la surprise pour ton retour. » Déclara Alex.

« Super ! » S'exclama Kara qui avait malgré tout une étrange impression.

Quelques minutes plus tard on frappa à la porte.

Les trois derniers invités firent leur entrée. Winn sauta dans les bras de Kara avec son enthousiasme habituel. J'onn se montra plus mesuré, visiblement le directeur du DEO n'était pas d'humeur festive.

Tous prirent place à table et les conversations s'engagèrent dans une ambiance décontractée.

« Alors ce mariage ? » Demanda Winn.

« Plus qu'un mois. » Dit Maggie en agitant les mains pour marquer son impatience.

« Ca va être une journée magnifique ! » Affirma James.

« La plus belle. » Répondit Alex en caressant amoureusement la joue de sa compagne.

« Dites-moi qu'il y aura du disco ! » Lança Winn en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

Tout le monde grimaça.

« Quoi ? J'adore le disco ! » S'indigna Winn.

« Pour que tu nous fasse un remake de la fièvre du samedi soir comme tu l'as fait lors de l'anniversaire d'Alex ? » Se moqua James.

« Tu m'as dit que j'avais été top ! »

James souffla un rire.

«J'ai mentis. C'était terrible... » Avoua son ami.

Winn tomba des nues, il chercha du soutien dans le regard de ses amis mais tous se rangèrent à l'avis de James.

« Horrible. » Souffla Maggie.

« Absolument hors sujet. » Ajouta Alex.

« J'ai cru que tu étais drogué. » Dit J'onn sur un ton tout à fait sérieux.

« Kara… » La supplia Winn pour voler à son secours.

La jeune femme toussa un « ridicule. »

Tous se mirent à rire aux dépens du jeune homme qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Pour consoler l'informaticien Maggie lui remplit son verre de vin.

« Par contre Kara, je compte sur toi pour… »

« Oui promis. » Répondit Kara à sa sœur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu comptes sur elle pour ? » Demanda Winn qui n'aimait pas les mystères.

« Tu verras. » Répondit Alex pour couper court.

« Alors Kara a le droit de faire des trucs ? Et moi je ne peux même pas ambiancer la soirée ! » Grogna le jeune homme.

« Promis, on te mettra une boule à facette… Gloria Gaynor. » Le chambra Maggie.

Les conversations reprirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'Alex apostrophe sa sœur.

« Kara, je profite qu'on soit tous ensemble pour te dire que je sais que ces derniers mois ont été difficile pour toi. Et tu sais qu'on t'aime et qu'on sera toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive. »

Le sourire de Kara se volatilisa, elle sentait que cette réunion n'était pas innocente. Il n'était pas seulement question de son retour à National City.

« Pendant ton absence on a tous discuté et on partage tous les mêmes inquiétudes. »

« Des inquiétudes ? A propos de quoi ? » Demanda Kara même si elle savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

« A propos de Lena. »

« Alex je croyais qu'on avait réglé ça. » Souffla Kara.

« C'est le cas. C'est le cas. » Se défendit sa sœur en lui faisant signe de ne pas prendre la mouche avant d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Autour de cette table on a tous accepté de t'aider pour la couvrir. Pendant ton absence on a fait en sorte que l'enquête n'aille pas plus loin. Mais, néanmoins on te demande d'écouter nos craintes. »

Tendue, Kara se racla la gorge en posant ses coudes sur la table.

« Très bien je vous écoute. »

J'onn se lança le premier.

« Lena Luthor s'est rendue coupable de nombreux crimes. »

« J'onn… » Souffla Kara qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça.

« Laisse le parler Kara. » Objecta Alex.

« Sans ton intervention Lena Luthor aurait fait l'objet de poursuite pénale et serait aujourd'hui en prison. En couvrant ses traces le DEO tout entier est en danger. Si cela venait à être découvert, moi, Winn, Alex nous pourrions perdre notre place au sein de l'organisation ou même pire la présidente pourrait ordonner le démantèlement de l'agence. »

« Ce risque nous l'avons pris pour toi Kara. Parce qu'on a confiance en toi, mais nous devons te faire comprendre que ceci ne doit jamais se reproduire. Si Lena Luthor fait le moindre pas de travers… Nous devrons prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. » S'empressa de promettre Kara.

« Tu ne peux pas être certaine de ça Kara. Personne ne le peut. J'étais auprès de Lena après le décès de sa mère. Je sais par quoi elle est passée et tu ne peux mettre de côté l'éventualité qu'une fois de plus Lena te roule dans la farine. Elle est instable.» Dit Maggie à contrecœur.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Le doute se lisait sur tous les visages autour de la table.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas objective lorsqu'il s'agit de Lena. » Dit Winn.

« C'est quoi un tribunal ? » Lâcha Kara les dents serrées en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

« On t'exprime nos craintes, on ne veut pas que tu souffres à nouveau. » Dit James en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Alex ! Tu sais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te l'ais dit. » Grogna Kara des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Et j'ai entendu. Je te demande seulement de rester sur tes gardes. Lena reste une bombe à retardement. Peut-être l'as-tu apaisé. Mais, lorsqu'on est allé aussi loin il est facile de replonger. »

« J'ai commis des erreurs ! On a tous commis des erreurs… Mais je crois aux secondes chances.»

« Nous on a jamais tué personne. » Lâcha Winn.

Cela eût l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Kara.

La journaliste bondit de sa chaise en fusillant du regard ses amis puis tourna les talons.

« Kara ! » Crièrent en cœur ses amis pour la retenir mais la jeune femme avait déjà claqué la porte.

« Bravo Winn ! » Pesta James à son ami en lui mettant un coup de coude entre les côtes.

Alex courut après sa sœur et la rattrapa in extremis dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

« Kara attends s'il te plait ! »

Kara fit volte-face, rouge de colère.

« Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ! »

« Winn a parlé sans réfléchir. Tu le connais il ne sait pas tenir sa langue. »

« Il a dit ce que vous pensez tous tout bas. »

« Mais c'est la réalité Kara, on ne va pas se voiler la face ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Que je m'éloigne d'elle ? J'ai déjà commis cette erreur une fois et regarde où ça nous a mené. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. » Se défendit Alex.

« Alors quoi ? » S'exclama Kara en gesticulant.

« Juste sois prudente avec elle. »

« Je vois du bon en elle, même Eliza voit du bon en elle. Pourquoi est-ce si dur pour vous de le voir aussi ? »

« Maman ne sait pas qui elle est et ce qu'elle a fait Kara. »

« Toi non plus tu ne sais pas qui elle est. » Rétorqua sa sœur avec un regard dur.

« C'est vrai… Mais Kara admets-le personne ne sait qui elle est… Pas même elle…»

Cette réflexion laissa Kara sans réponse. Alex avait mis le doigt sur une vérité. Lena était une énigme et Kara ne pouvait pas garantir que le monstre resterait dans sa cage éternellement même si c'était son souhait le plus cher.

Kara réalisa que cela allait être difficile pour ses amis d'accorder à nouveau leur confiance à Lena. Elle comprenait leurs inquiétudes même si elle ne les partageait pas. C'était à Kara de les rassurer, elle devait trouver les mots pour les apaiser.

« Dis aux autres que j'ai entendu. Je ferais attention, je serai prudente. »

« Tu ne veux pas leur dire toi-même ? » Lui proposa sa sœur pour l'inviter à les rejoindre.

« Non, j'en ai eu assez pour ce soir… Je suis fatiguée, je préfère rentrer chez moi. »

« Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça Kara. » Lui assura sa sœur.

« Il fallait que ça sorte, au moins maintenant c'est fait. »

Alex acquiesça et Kara monta dans l'ascenseur.

A l'intérieur de l'appartement de l'agent Danvers on n'en menait pas large.

« Où est Kara ? » Demanda James en voyant la jeune femme revenir toute seule.

« Elle rentre chez elle. »

Maggie passa son bras autour des épaules d'Alex.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle va se calmer. » Lui souffla-t-elle.

« Kara a entendu nos inquiétudes et elle a compris. » Déclara Alex.

« Bon et maintenant que faisons-nous ? » Demanda Winn.

« Ce que Kara a demandé, nous lui faisons confiance. » Dit Alex.

J'onn acquiesça et les mains posées sur ses hanches il déclara :

« On reste vigilant mais on laisse une seconde chance à Lena Luthor. »

« On le fait pour Kara. » Ajouta Alex.

« On le fait pour Kara. » Répétèrent en cœur les amis de Supergirl.

Kara marchait tête baissée en direction de son appartement, les craintes de ses amis tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Elle était inquiète et ce sentiment ne disparaitrait pas tout seul. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, il était encore tôt. La jeune femme décida de changer d'itinéraire, il fallait qu'elle voit Lena.

Lorsque Kara se présenta à la porte de l'appartement de Lena Luthor elle avait les mains moites, elle appréhendait. La jeune femme serait-elle différente de celle qu'elle avait été à Midvale ? Le retour à National City allait il compromettre tous ses efforts ? Kara prit une profonde inspiration et annonça sa venue en sonnant.

Après une minute, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Lena vêtue d'une tenue d'intérieur, ses cheveux noués en boule sur sa tête. A son expression il était évident qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite.

« Kara ? »

« Bonsoir Lena, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. »

« Non, non pas du tout, vas-y entre. » Dit la jeune femme en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

Kara se débarrassa de sa veste qu'elle suspendit au porte manteau et découvrit que l'appartement n'était pas aussi ordonné qu'à l'accoutumée. Des cartons étaient disséminés un peu partout dans le séjour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » L'interrogea-t-elle.

« Je prépare mon déménagement. » Répondit Lena en souriant.

« Tu déménage ? »

« Oui. »

« Pour aller où ? » S'inquiéta Kara.

« A deux blocs d'ici. » Répondit Lena radieuse.

Visiblement elle était toute excitée à l'idée de quitter les lieux.

Lena s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis pour continuer à emballer ses affaires, Kara l'imita.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai mis mon appartement en vente. Je veux un nouveau départ. Et j'ai déjà trouvé un magnifique loft ! Bon le prix était carrément indécent mais tu sais quoi j'ai déjà signé. C'est un véritable coup de cœur. »

Kara était un peu étonnée, mais la mine réjouie de Lena la rassura.

« C'est super ! »

« Oui, je suis contente. » Dit Lena en prenant le rouleau de scotch pour refermer son carton.

« Et ta journée de travail ? » Lui demanda la journaliste.

« Chargée. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Tu es venue pour me faire passer un interrogatoire ? » La taquina Lena.

« J'ai envie de savoir comment tu vas... »

« Ne t'en fais pas Kara, tout va bien. »

« Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai passé ma journée à revoir les dossiers que j'avais traité de façon… drastique… J'essaie de corriger mes erreurs Kara. »

Ce changement radical laissa Kara pantoise. Lena avait vraiment l'air de vouloir se reprendre en main.

« Je suis fière de toi. » Lui dit-elle.

Lena sourit, cela lui faisait du bien de recevoir des encouragements. Il ne lui restait plus que Kara.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Lui demanda la jeune femme.

« Oui tu peux remplir ces cartons de mousse. J'y mettrai les tableaux que je garde. »

Kara s'exécuta et Lena en profita pour lui demander comment c'était passée sa première journée à CatCo.

« Très bien, James m'a confié l'affaire Griffin/Blake. »

« Je connais Clarke Griffin. Je te filerai son contact, cette sombre histoire de harcèlement me débecte. Bellamy Blake est un fils à papa sexiste et misogyne, je suis sûre que Clarke obtiendra gain de cause au tribunal. » Souffla Lena.

« Tu penses donc que les accusations sont fondées ? »

« Cela ne fait aucun doute pour moi. »

« Il a une bonne défense. »

« Normal, il est plein aux as… »

« Et… Comment va James ? » Demanda Lena un peu gênée.

« Il va bien. Je pense qu'il sera content de te revoir au journal. » Dit Kara en guettant la réaction de son amie.

« Euh… Oui… Je suis un peu occupée en ce moment, mais j'irai y faire un tour bientôt. »

« Oui quand tu le sentiras. » La rassura Kara.

Il y eût un moment de silence puis Lena reprit la parole.

« Lorsque je serais installée je pensais organiser une petite soirée, une sorte de pendaison de crémaillère. Tu penses que ta sœur et Maggie accepteraient de venir ? »

Il était évident que Lena appréhendait la réponse à cette question mais elle avait le mérite d'oser la poser.

Kara attendrie esquissa un sourire.

« Je suis certaine qu'elles se feront une joie de venir. »

Même si la réaction de Lena à cette affirmation resta discrète, Kara devina que son amie était soulagée de l'entendre de sa bouche.

La kryptonienne resta un moment à donner un coup de main à son amie et lorsqu'elle quitta l'appartement de Lena elle se sentait plus légère. Lena faisait des efforts et cela était suffisamment exceptionnel pour être souligné.

Une semaine s'écoula et chaque jour les deux jeunes femmes prirent le temps de se donner des nouvelles et de se voir même si leur planning chargé ne leur laissait que peu de temps pour ces rendez-vous.

Lena avait emménagé dans son nouvel appartement et Kara s'apprêtait à découvrir les lieux pour aider la jeune femme à préparer la pendaison de crémaillère prévue le soir même.

Le loft était situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble moderne idéalement implanté dans le quartier d'affaires. En entrant, ce qui attira tout de suite l'attention de Kara fût la magnifique verrière qui inondait le salon de lumière. Comme dans son ancien appartement il y avait un parfait mélange d'ancien et de moderne cependant, l'atmosphère du lieu était bien différente. Cet endroit avait une âme.

La jeune femme venait à peine d'emménager pourtant elle avait déjà mis sa touche personnelle à la décoration. Lena avait disposé des objets personnels, certains provenaient de sa maison du lac. Les photos d'artiste de renom avaient laissé place à des clichés plus personnels. Lena avait même fait installer un magnifique piano blanc. Cet endroit ne serait plus un simple lieu de passage mais bien un véritable lieu de vie.

« Woah Lena c'est superbe. »

« Tu aimes ? » Demanda la brune toute excitée à l'idée de faire visiter les lieux à son amie.

« Oui, c'est vraiment génial. Tu vas être bien ici. »

« Je le pense aussi. » Acquiesça Lena.

Après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire, Lena expliqua à Kara ce qu'il leur restait à faire avant l'arrivée des invités dans quelques heures. Kara sentait son amie stressée, elle d'ordinaire si parfaite pour organiser de gigantesques événements paraissait un peu dépassée pour l'organisation de cette modeste soirée. Lena appréhendait de faire face aux amis de Kara. Elle avait prévu d'installer un buffet, pas question de faire une réunion formelle autour d'une table. Un repas interminable durant lequel elle devrait supporter tous les regards sur elle ne lui paraissait pas être une bonne idée. Déambuler entre les convives lui semblait plus facile et moins intimidant.

« Bon par quoi on commence ? »

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait mettre le buffet ici, le traiteur ne va pas tarder à me livrer. Donc il faudrait qu'on bouge le canapé et qu'on tire les meubles de ce côté. »

« Ok. »

Lena alla se placer d'un côté de l'imposant canapé de cuir prête à le soulever lorsque Kara lui fit une grimace amusée.

« Euh Lena… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ben quoi je tire le canapé. »

D'un geste de la main Kara lui fit signe de s'écarter.

« Laisse-moi faire avant de te faire un tour de rein. »

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Kara, Lena avait de nouveau tendance à oublier son double à la cape. Elle ne voyait plus que Kara et cela était bon signe.

La Kryptonienne saisit le canapé par ses pieds et le souleva du sol sans même sourciller. Lena souffla un rire se sentant idiote.

« Où je le met ? » Demanda Kara les bras chargé de l'imposant meuble.

« Par-là. » Lui répondit Lena en lui indiquant un coin de la pièce.

Une fois le meuble à terre, Kara demanda la suite des consignes et tel flash elle rangea la pièce en quelques secondes laissant Lena bouche bée.

« Tu pourrais ouvrir une entreprise de déménagement. »

« Je ferais fortune. » Ria Kara.

Lena réalisa tous les avantages d'avoir une amie dotée d'une force surhumaine. Les choses désagréables prenaient beaucoup moins de temps.

Kara se frotta les mains en souriant.

« Autre chose ? »

« Non, non c'est parfait. »

« On a le temps de prendre un café? »

Lena observa la pendule et répondit en souriant.

« Ah ben là on a plus que le temps. »

Elles restèrent à bavarder jusqu'à l'arrivée du traiteur, puis la journaliste rentra chez elle pour se préparer.

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Kara arriva à la soirée en même temps que sa sœur et Maggie.

« Woh Kara tu es superbe. » Lui dit sa sœur en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

La jeune femme portait une robe de cocktail rose pastel avec un fin drapé qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes avantageuses. Ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement torsadés tombaient le long de ses épaules et un maquillage très doux mettait en valeur le bleu azur de ses yeux sans lunettes.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. » Répondit Kara en désignant les tenues du couple.

Alex et Maggie étaient splendides, l'amour les sublimait. En approchant de la porte de l'appartement, la musique et les voix ne leur laissèrent aucun doute sur le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas les premières arrivées, il y avait déjà du monde.

Elles frappèrent à la porte et au grand étonnement de Kara ce n'est pas Lena qui leur ouvrit mais monsieur O'Brien.

« Monsieur O'Brien ? » S'étonna la journaliste.

« Bonsoir miss Danvers. » Répondit le majordome avec son flegme habituel.

L'homme n'était pas en uniforme, il était invité au même titre que les autres convives. Mais par habitude il se comportait comme lorsqu'il était de service. Kara eût un moment d'hésitation mais elle comprit à son expression qu'il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre elle et Supergirl.

L'irlandais leur fit signe d'entrer et les débarrassa, Kara en profita pour faire les présentations.

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu Madame. » Dit-il en saluant Alex.

« Oui je suis agent fédéral, je me suis occupée de votre agression. »

« Ah oui c'est cela. » Dit l'homme en la remettant.

C'est alors que Lena apparut.

« Monsieur O'Brien je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas faire le portier. Vous êtes en congé ce soir. »

« Pardonnez-moi madame, mais j'aime me rendre utile, je n'aime pas rester passif. » Dit-il en prenant la bouteille des mains de Kara pour la porter derrière le bar tel un robot.

Lena souffla un rire nerveux. Puis, elle se tourna vers Alex et Maggie.

« Merci d'être venues, je suis contente de vous voir. »

« Merci de nous avoir invitées. » Répondit poliment Alex.

Maggie choisit de se montrer plus chaleureuse que sa compagne pour détendre Kara qui retenait un peu sa respiration.

« Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir Lena. » Dit-elle en lui offrant une accolade prenant de court la riche héritière qui se laissa étreindre en souriant.

Elles échangèrent quelques banalités d'usage et Lena leur proposa de se servir un verre au bar. Parmi les convives déjà présents, Kara reconnut quelques visages familiers. Il y avait des collaborateurs de Lena dont son assistante Clara. Les deux femmes ne se portaient pas particulièrement dans leur cœur, mais Kara ferait en sorte de se montrer courtoise. Paul, le propriétaire du Charlie's était là aussi. Son cigare au bord des lèvres il était escorté de deux plantureuses demoiselles qui devaient avoir la moitié de son âge. Après quelques minutes, Alex et Maggie se fondirent parmi les invités.

« Tu es superbe Kara. » La complimenta Lena.

En détaillant la tenue de la maitresse de maison, Kara constata une fois de plus que Lena Luthor avait fait fort. Finis la taciturne Lena qui portait des tenues sombres et strictes. Il y avait de nouveau de la couleur autant sur sa peau que dans le fond de ses yeux.

Ses longs cheveux de jais couvraient ses épaules laissées nues désertées par sa robe au décolleté prononcé. Le tissu était une dentelle bleutée sur un satin blanc écru, à cela Lena avait assorties de discrètes boucles d'oreilles en opale bleu. Cette beauté à la silhouette élancée était montée sur une paire de talons aiguilles vertigineux. Une fois de plus la jeune femme réussit à intimider le cœur de Kara.

« Je te laisse te servir un verre. » Lui dit Lena en posant sa main sur son bras avant d'accueillir le nouvel invité qui venait de frapper à la porte.

« Monsieur Olsen ! » S'exclama Lena le sourire figé.

« Bonsoir miss Luthor. » Répondit le rédacteur en chef avec la même gêne.

« Je vous en pries entrez. » Lui dit Lena pour couper court à ce froid évident.

« Je… J'ai apporté une bouteille de bordeaux. » S'empressa de dire l'homme en replaçant sa cravate sur sa chemise repassée au cordeau.

« C'est très aimable à vous. » Déclara Lena en le débarrassant.

« Merci pour l'invitation. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. » Avoua James en exhortant ses lèvres à sourire.

« Et bien… Nous avons eu nos différents… Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vous estimer beaucoup. » Dit Lena pour faire amende honorable.

James fût soufflé par cet aveu.

« J'aimerai que vous et moi prenions un nouveau départ. » Ajouta-t-elle avec sincérité.

Le jeune homme fût touché par cette proposition. Lena faisait un pas vers lui et il se devait de faire de même.

Il lui tendit la main.

« Pour un nouveau départ Lena? »

Lena sourit et en acceptant sa poignée de main elle répéta :

« Pour un nouveau départ James. »

Kara était entrain de déambuler entre les invités lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir.

« Winn ? »

L'informaticien se retourna la bouche pleine d'amuse-bouche, et c'est en postillonnant des miettes qu'il la salua.

« J'ignorais que Lena t'avais invité. »

« J'ai reçu un mail ce matin. » L'informa son ami.

« Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps, vu que je me suis conduit comme un crétin la dernière fois. J'ai décidé de lui laisser une seconde chance comme tu nous l'as demandé. »

Kara fût heureuse de constater que son ami mettait de l'eau dans son vin. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

« Et puis… Je ne refuse jamais les soirées traiteurs... » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Merci pour l'effort. » Souffla Kara en souriant.

« Ya pas de quoi. Mais, n'oublies pas je garde un œil sur toi. Je surveille tes arrières Superfriend.»

Kara sourit.

Une fois tous les convives arrivés, Lena se posta près du piano et demanda quelques minutes d'attention. Elle appréhendait ce moment mais elle éprouvait le besoin de dire quelque chose. Tous les regards se figèrent sur la jeune femme qui paraissait chercher ses mots, fait inhabituel chez cette oratrice hors pair.

« Je voudrais vous remercier d'être venu. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'exprimer ma reconnaissance ni ce que je ressens mais sachez que votre présence me touche. »

Lena joua nerveusement avec ses mains puis poursuivit :

« Cette année a été difficile pour moi… Probablement la pire de mon existence en fait… »

Kara retint son souffle, elle la sentait fébrile, fragile, vulnérable. Lena chercha son regard dans l'assistance. Lorsque le vert retrouva le bleu Lena se sentit capable de poursuivre son discours.

« Je suis passée par de pénibles épreuves et je n'ai pas bien géré les choses. Je crois en fait que je commence tout juste à affronter la réalité. Surmonter tout ce qui m'est arrivé me demande des efforts permanents. Cela me coûte et j'ai réalisé que cela vous a coûté aussi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été facile et je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous si mon comportement de ces derniers mois vous a heurté. »

Cette déclaration inattendue prit un peu tout le monde au dépourvu. Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Une Luthor qui présente ses excuses… Une première dans l'histoire.

« J'ai réalisé que l'on ne peut pas avancer seule aussi je suis reconnaissante de vous avoir aujourd'hui auprès de moi pour marquer ce que j'espère être un nouveau départ. »

Voir Lena à fleur de peau, ne laissa personne indifférent.

Emue, la voix vibrante d'émotion Lena esquissa un sourire.

« Je vais m'arrêter là avant de devenir sentimentale, je n'aime pas m'épancher en public. Mais je tenais juste à vous dire merci. »

Il y eût un moment de flottement puis une voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

 _« Au nouveau départ ! »_

Kara levait sa coupe de champagne en l'air avant d'ajouter sous le regard ému de Lena :

« Aux secondes chances ! »

 _« Aux secondes chances ! »_ Répétèrent en chœur les invités en portant un toast avant d'applaudir le courageux discours de Lena.

Kara jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Alex applaudissait mais contrairement à Maggie, James et Winn la jeune femme n'avait pas encore l'air convaincue du réel changement de Lena Luthor.

« Dans mes bras ma belle ! » S'exclama Paul en enlaçant Lena comme le ferait un père avec sa fille.

Les festivités reprirent dans une ambiance décontractée. Les gens se mélangèrent les uns aux autres pour faire connaissance. Lorsque Lena fût libre un instant Kara s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Joli discours. »

« Si tu savais comme j'ai les mains moites. »

Kara sourit.

« Tu avances Lena. Regardes autour de toi, tu n'es pas seule pour faire ce chemin. Exposer ses faiblesses, demander de l'aide n'a rien d'honteux. Il faut avoir de la force et beaucoup de courage pour demander pardon pour ses erreurs.»

« Le plus dur est de faire confiance. » Répondit Lena.

« Cela viendra. » Affirma Kara.

« Je vais me répéter mais je suis vraiment fière de toi. » Ajouta-t-elle le regard tendre.

Lena passa son bras dans le dos de Kara et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

« Merci. »

 _« Lena ! Où est-elle passée ? Lena ! »_

L'extravagant Paul posté à côté du piano appelait la jeune femme auprès de lui.

Lena relâcha Kara et se faufila jusqu'à son ami.

« Ma beauté viens ici. » Dit-il en mâchouillant son cigare.

« Tu ne peux pas passer cette assourdissante musique de night-club alors que nous avons là un instrument aussi somptueux. » Lui fit remarquer le mélomane.

« Je me rappelle de tes époustouflants récitals lorsque tu étais enfant. Tu ne peux pas laisser ce piano muet ce serait un crime ! »

Lena roula des yeux en soupirant. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas y couper, Paul ne la laisserait pas tranquille temps qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu jouer.

Face au regard insistant de Paul et aux encouragements des convives, Lena s'installa sur le tabouret.

Winn se chargea d'arrêter la chaîne hifi et tous braquèrent leurs yeux sur la pianiste, impatients de voir la jeune femme se prêter à l'exercice.

Alors que Lena regardait les touches en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait jouer. Paul se pencha à son oreille pour lui souffler :

« Et comme je te le disais à l'époque, amuses-toi. »

Lena sourit en posant ses doigts sur les touches. A la seconde où elle s'élança, elle stupéfia la salle toute entière. La pianiste venait de se lancer dans une course musicale effrénée mettant à l'épreuve toute sa dextérité. Elle interprétait la _« Valse minute Opus 64 n°1 »_ de Chopin un morceau vertigineux même pour les pianistes professionnels rompu à l'exercice. Lena ne se démonta pas face à la difficulté du morceau. Elle maitrisa sa partition de bout en bout avec un final en avalanche qui émerveilla son public qui la gratifia de cris et d'applaudissements fournis.

« Grandiose ! Magistral! Absolument éblouissant Lena ! » S'extasia Paul en levant les mains au ciel comme pour remercier le seigneur de ce cadeau.

Comme le ferait une soliste la jeune femme se leva de son banc et salua humblement ses admirateurs.

Paul lui prit les mains et déclara :

« Tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent. C'était absolument parfait. Une véritable poésie, légère aérienne, merci pour ce moment magique.»

Rougissante Lena ne savait plus où se mettre.

Paul se glissa à nouveau à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Maintenant que tu les a épaté, laisse-moi prendre le relai. »

« La piano est à toi Paul. »

Le sosie d'Humphrey Bogart prit place derrière l'instrument, ses deux admiratrices dans son dos, il était le roi du monde. Il bomba le torse et commença à chanter, sa voix de crooner se posa sur la musique aux sonorités jazz. Winn un verre à la main n'hésita pas une minute avant de le rejoindre pour entamer un bœuf. Les deux hommes se lancèrent dans un marathon musical en reprenant en chœur les plus grands standards de jazz.

La maitresse de maison en profita pour s'occuper de ses invités, s'assurant que personne ne manque de rien. Les conversations sur ce fond sonore des plus agréables reprirent. James s'approcha de Kara et lui proposa de danser avec lui. Paul commença alors à jouer _«Dream a Little Dream of Me»._ Kara se laissa guider par James, qui la fit danser comme un parfait gentleman. Le rythme lent et sucré de cette chanson d'amour ne laissa personne indifférent, aussi très vite d'autres couples se mirent à danser. Alex et Maggie ne résistèrent pas non plus à la tentation de s'enlacer. Depuis le bar, Lena ne manqua rien de ce savoureux spectacle. Assise sur son tabouret une coupe de champagne en main elle observa Kara se lover dans les bras de James devant la baie vitrée à la vue imprenable sur les lumières de National City.

« Très belle soirée madame. » Commenta monsieur O'Brien qui malgré l'interdiction de Lena s'affairait toujours derrière le bar pour satisfaire les convives.

« Oui très belle soirée. » Acquiesça Lena en regardant Kara rire à gorge déployée.

Elle était lumineuse, elle était si belle que Lena n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle la trouvait parfaite.

A la fin du morceau tout le monde se tourna vers Paul pour lui réclamer de poursuivre et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le roi de la nuit enchaine sur un autre morceau.

« Mon rossignol votre robe m'inspire quelque chose. » Dit-il avec l'œil qui frise.

Il fit raisonner les premiers accords de _« la vie en rose »,_ Kara sourit et tandis que James la faisait virevolter sur le parquet elle se mit à entonner les paroles de la plus culte des chansons françaises.

« Chante mon rossignol ! Chante ! » S'exclama le pianiste en arrangeant un peu la mélodie pour en faire une version plus jazz.

Et c'est en se laissant guider par James que Kara poussa la chansonnette pour le plus grand bonheur de ses amis. En regardant tout ce petit monde s'amuser, Lena repensa aux paroles du docteur Danvers à propos des amis et de la famille. A cet instant, elle avait sous les yeux l'image parfaite de l'amitié, du partage, de la joie.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, les invités quittèrent la fête. Les premiers à partir furent les collaborateurs de Lena, puis le vieil O'Brien. Si bien qu'il ne resta que l'infatigable Paul et l'entourage proche de Kara. Lena resta un peu en retrait et observa toute cette joyeuse petite bande depuis son tabouret. Il était évident que la famille de Kara était soudée comme les doigts de la main. Lena enviait cette complicité. Ils étaient toujours là les uns pour les autres et tous s'épaulaient quoi qu'il arrive.

Maggie retrouva Lena au bar pour se servir un verre.

« Viens danser avec nous. » Lui dit-elle.

« Je préfère vous regarder. » Répondit Lena.

« Oh allez Lena c'est ta soirée, viens danser ! »

Lena fit la moue, elle hésitait. C'est alors qu'Alex vint se poster à côté de Maggie. Lena retint son souffle, s'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle redoutait dans la pièce c'était bien Alex. Leurs rapports avaient été houleux et elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment expliquées.

Lena se doutait bien que Kara avait raconté à sa sœur toute la souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligé, aussi elle avait du mal à aller vers elle et cela semblait réciproque. Depuis, le début de la soirée les deux femmes s'étaient soigneusement évitées.

« Lena ne veut pas danser. » Dit Maggie.

« Quoi ? Non, Lena viens danser. » Rétorqua Alex le plus naturellement du monde.

« On ne te laisse pas le choix en fait. » Dit Maggie en prenant Lena par la main avec Alex sur les talons.

« Ah ! » S'exclamèrent Winn, James et Kara en voyant les trois femmes revenir ensembles.

L'informaticien était en grande forme, l'alcool commençait à faire son effet aussi il se mit à tourner autour de Lena en se dandinant tout en roulant des épaules ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale. Il avait bien tenté de distraire les deux groupies de Paul, mais celui-ci avait vite repéré son manège et d'un regard avait fait comprendre à ce jeune homme qu'il n'était pas de taille pour lui ravir l'intérêt des deux demoiselles.

« Ma reine viens donc t'asseoir à ma place, il faut que je fasse une pause. » Demanda Paul à Lena.

La jeune femme se plaça derrière l'instrument et entreprit de jouer des airs plus actuels, plus pop tandis que Paul profitait de cette pause pour boire un verre et fumer un cigare en charmante compagnie confortablement installé sur le canapé.

Lena était concentrée sur sa partition, lorsqu'on vint s'asseoir sur le banc à côté d'elle. Elle releva les yeux et découvrit avec ravissement que c'était Kara. Lena amorça une version de _« Shape of you »_ de Ed sheeran en demandant à la jeune femme de jouer à quatre main. Kara se contenta des trois notes aigues laissant à Lena le soin d'assurer tout le reste de la partition. La journaliste riait aux éclats lorsqu'elle faisait une erreur, mais Lena s'appliquait à rattraper la situation.

Si on lui avait dit que la soirée se déroulerait aussi bien Lena n'y aurait pas cru. Tout le monde avait vraiment fait un effort pour que tout se passe au mieux et elle savourait le moment pleinement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait libre et par-dessus tout elle se sentait vivante.

Et tandis que Lena jouait l'épaule de Kara collée contre la sienne, un sentiment réanima son cœur qui avait tant de mal à battre jusqu'ici. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et cela la troublait d'une douce manière. Peu à peu, sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même échanger un mot les deux jeunes femmes s'enfermèrent dans une bulle. Ce qui se passait autour d'elles ne semblait plus exister, la terre cessait de tourner et les aiguilles du temps avec elle.

James et Winn s'installèrent au bar très vite rejoints par Maggie et Alex. Et c'est de là-bas qu'ils écoutèrent Lena jouer _« Perfect »_ avec Kara à ses côtés.

« C'est moi où il se passe un truc là ? » Demanda Winn à ses camarades.

Lui comme les autres n'étaient pas au courant des confidences de Kara, seule Alex connaissait les sentiments de sa sœur au sujet de la brune aux yeux verts.

Maggie haussa les sourcils.

« Il se passe définitivement un truc. » Acquiesça-t-elle un peu surprise.

Winn grimaça en faisant un geste de la main pour dire qu'il n'y croyait pas.

« Pffff non… Impossible. » Souffla-t-il comme si cette pensée lui semblait totalement insensée.

« Et pourquoi ça serait impossible? » Pesta Maggie se sentant offensée.

« Non mais on parle de Kara là… » Rétorqua Winn comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

Alex se garda bien de moucharder quoi que ce soit.

Winn se tourna vers James pour trouver un appui.

« Ne me regarde pas je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus. » Se défendit James en levant les mains en l'air.

Winn reprit une gorgée de rhum en soufflant un rire nerveux.

« Pffff n'importe quoi… » Répéta-t-il en secouant la tête comme pour se rassurer.

Maggie se tourna vers sa compagne.

« Chérie, on va y aller non ? »

« Attendons la fin de la musique pour dire au revoir. » Répondit Alex sans lâcher du regard le duo derrière le piano blanc.

Pas de parole sur cette chanson mais la mélodie transmit exactement le même message dans le cœur de Lena et de Kara. A la fin de la chanson, elles restèrent silencieuses face au clavier. Pas besoin de mot lorsqu'on ressentait cette incroyable vibration dans tout son corps.

 _« Mes tourterelles, il se fait tard ! »_ Lança Paul en se levant du canapé avec ses deux canaris pendus à ses bras.

Lena se leva pour saluer son ami.

« Merveilleuse soirée Lena, vraiment merveilleuse. » La félicita Paul en lui embrassant les deux joues.

« Nous aussi nous y allons, il se fait tard. » Déclarèrent Alex et Maggie en saluant leurs amis.

James se tourna vers Winn.

« On y va ? »

« Mais il est encore tôt et je n'ai pas fini mon verre ! » Répondit le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais de limite lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire la fête.

James soupira, il ôta le verre des mains de Winn et le tira par le col.

« Bonsoir Lena, bonsoir Kara. Ce fût une formidable soirée. » Déclara James en poussant son ami vers la porte tout en enfilant sa veste.

Une fois la porte close, Kara réalisa qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle. Et soudain, elle se sentit timide. Se demandant s'il fallait qu'elle parte aussi bien qu'en réalité elle n'en avait pas du tout envie.

« Je vais t'aider à débarrasser. » Déclara Kara en récupérant des verres pour les ranger sur le bar.

« Laisse, ça peut attendre. » Lui dit Lena.

« C'était une merveilleuse soirée. »

Lena acquiesça.

« Oui merveilleuse… »

Lena regardait Kara avec ce regard si particulier… La journaliste n'avait pas vu cette expression sur le visage de son amie depuis une éternité. Sentant son cœur s'emballer, la journaliste décida de faire diversion.

« Un verre ? »

« Volontiers. »

Kara versa une coupe de champagne à Lena puis s'en versa une pour elle.

« Tu as des amis formidables Kara. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu « tu », « On » a des amis formidables. » Rectifia Kara.

Même si Lena savait que Kara enjolivait la réalité, elle préféra ne pas la contredire et se contenta de sourire.

« Merci Kara d'être une si bonne amie pour moi. »

Kara ria nerveusement, trempant ses lèvres dans son verre pour ne pas laisser entrevoir que le terme de _« bonne amie »_ la dérangeait quelque peu.

« Kara ? »

La kryptonienne réalisa qu'elle avait eu une absence, la réflexion de Lena l'avait laissé songeuse.

« Oui pardon tu disais ? »

Lena plissa les yeux, scrutant l'expression étrange de Kara.

« Je te demandais ce que tu avais envie de faire. »

 _« Je sais exactement ce que j'ai envie de faire… »_

« Ce que tu veux. » Répondit Kara en forçant son sourire, le fard aux joues.

« Tu me ferais un dernier plaisir ? »

 _« Tout ce que tu veux. »_ Pensa Kara le cœur au bord des yeux.

« J'aimerai beaucoup t'entendre chanter encore un peu. »

« Oh Lena… »

« S'il te plaît, j'adore t'entendre chanter. Je t'accompagne au piano. » La supplia Lena en lui faisant les yeux doux.

« D'accord… » Souffla Kara incapable de résister au regard hypnotique de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme satisfaite tapa dans les mains. Puis, elle déposa sa flûte de champagne sur le piano et s'installa en posant les pieds sur les pédales.

« On fait quoi ? »

« Commence et je te suis. N'importe quoi ce qui te passe par la tête. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Kara un sourire en coin.

« Oui vas-y. » Répondit Lena qui prenait cela comme un jeu.

Ce soir, la brune avait redécouvert le plaisir de jouer, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée une telle envie frénétique de s'exercer au piano. C'était comme si tout à coup elle avait envie de rattraper les années de privation. Tout ce temps où elle s'était interdit ce plaisir parce que cela lui rappelait des souvenirs trop douloureux.

Kara fit mine de réfléchir, puis elle commença à chanter. Lena écarquilla les yeux… C'était l'hymne national…

« T'as dit que je pouvais chanter n'importe quoi et que tu serais capable de me suivre ! » La taquina Kara la défiant d'être capable de tout jouer.

Lena ne s'attendait pas à ça mais après tout c'était elle qui avait fixé les règles maintenant elle devait se montrer à la hauteur. Kara se remit à chanter et elle en fit des caisses, Lena l'accompagna en riant. La blonde bombait la poitrine et gesticulait comme un général en campagne, c'était totalement ridicule, ridiculement drôle. Elles passèrent d'un registre à un autre toujours sur le ton de l'humour. Lena ne connaissant pas toutes les partitions elle dût improviser ce qui donna lieu à des compositions très improbables. Soudain, Kara s'ébouriffa les cheveux et prit une pause lascive en se penchant sur le piano puis se mit à chantonner _« Like a prayer »_ tout en reprenant les mimiques de Madonna. Lena fût incapable de jouer le refrain tant elle riait fort.

« Ok Kara je crois que c'est assez pour ce soir. Si tu n'étais pas de Krypton je commencerais à me dire que tu es ivre.» Lança Lena amusée en retirant ses mains du clavier.

« Oh, allez une dernière ! » La supplia Kara qui s'était prise au jeu.

« Et dire qu'il fallait presque te supplier pour chanter. » Lui fit remarquer Lena en replaçant ses mains.

« Promis, la dernière je la fais sérieusement. »

« Allons-y. » Dit Lena en souriant.

Kara cessa ses pitreries et se plaça à côté du piano, son visage n'avait soudain plus du tout la même expression, elle avait l'air concentrée. Lena se demanda ce que lui préparait encore son amie. La blonde inspira profondément et se lança. Le son qui sortit de sa gorge envouta immédiatement Lena. Cette chanson… C'était un bijou et il fallut attendre la seconde phrase avant que Lena ne réagisse et se décide à accompagner la voix pleine d'intention de Kara.

 _« Can't Help Falling In Love »_ de Elvis Presley.

 _Les hommes sages disent que seuls les fous s'y précipitent_

 _Mais je n'y peux rien si je t'aime_

 _Devrais-je rester_

 _Serait-ce un péché_

 _Si je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer_

 _Comme une rivière coule inéluctablement vers la mer_

 _Chérie mon amour en fait de même_

 _Il en va de même de certaines choses qui sont censées être._

 _Prend ma main, prend toute ma vie aussi_

 _Car je n'y peux rien si je t'aime_

Lena eût exactement les mêmes frissons que le soir où dans ce club de jazz Kara avait chanté _« At Last »._ Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer son sentiment lorsque Kara plongea son regard droit dans le sien en chantant cette merveilleuse chanson. Lena eût bien du mal à rester suffisamment concentrée pour l'accompagner jusqu'au bout tant ces mains tremblaient d'émotion. Sous couvert de ce petit tour de chant, Kara était entrain de lui faire une nouvelle déclaration et Lena ne pouvait pas une fois de plus faire la sourde oreille ou jouer la naïve. Ce cri du cœur était aussi évident que si Kara s'était agenouillée devant elle pour lui livrer son cœur dans un écrin et cette déclaration n'en était que plus belle car elle était à l'image de celle qui la faisait, douce, tendre, poétique, vraie, unique… Personne ne lui avait parlé d'amour comme Kara, personne n'avait jamais parlé directement à son cœur comme la jeune femme était entrain de le faire. Ce cœur blessé, meurtri qui désormais ne semblait vouloir battre que pour la fille aux yeux bleus venue des confins de l'univers.

Kara mit toute son âme dans cette chanson, son cœur était sur la table, et elle ne se cachait plus. Et cette voix… Cette voix descendait littéralement des cieux.

Lorsque le silence revint, que la dernière note eût cessé de raisonner, que cette totale communion prit fin Lena regarda Kara. Et comme lui inspirait son cœur et les paroles de cette chanson Lena saisit la main de son amie posée sur le bord du piano. Puis, lentement elle se leva pour lui faire face, la sentant trembler entre ses doigts. Le bleu retrouva le vert et comme deux astres s'attirent leur réunion sonnait comme une évidence.

Lena passa sa main sur le cou de Kara qui frissonna en fermant les yeux sur ce contact qui prenait possession de tout son être. L'invincible kryptonienne était une nouvelle fois à la merci de la brune au regard émeraude. D'un geste elle pouvait la faire passer de vie à trépas. Lena remonta lentement sa main jusqu'à effleurer les contours de ce visage aux traits parfaits qui se languissait de ses caresses. Sentir Kara si vulnérable, si fragile, si désireuse, cela émue Lena au plus haut point animant d'avantage encore la flamme grandissante qui la consumait. L'une comme l'autre avait l'impression d'être privée d'oxygène. Lena s'approcha lentement et amorça ce qu'elle souhaita être son dernier voyage. Fiévreuse, Kara dût lutter pour ne pas quémander ces lèvres tant désirées. Cela devait être le choix de Lena, elle devait se livrer à elle de sa propre volonté. Lena s'approcha si près de Kara que leurs nez se frôlèrent. La blonde ressentit l'intense combat intérieur que Lena était entrain de livrer pour oser, pour enfin s'abandonner. Fermant les yeux sur ce moment, Lena encore hésitante se mordilla la lèvre. Elle le savait cette fois il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible…

Il lui fallait faire un choix, laisser le passé derrière, prendre le risque de faire à nouveau confiance… Au moment où face à cette hésitation Kara pensa à se retirer, Lena la tira vers elle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, et avec elles de sa vie toute entière…

Ce baiser fût comme une immense vague qui déferle sur le rivage, elle emporta tout sur son passage, les doutes, les peurs, les douleurs, absolument tout. Lena réalisa qu'elle aimait éperdument, qu'elle aimait Kara du plus profond de son être et que c'était cet amour qui l'avait condamnée à la folie. Sa haine n'avait eu d'égale que l'amour qu'elle lui portait sans en avoir conscience. Sa rédemption était devant elle, le goût du pardon était sur ces lèvres qui l'embrassaient avec une dévotion émouvante. Kara passa sa main sous les cheveux de Lena pour trouver sa nuque et plaqua l'autre dans le creux de son dos pour la serrer contre elle. Elle était désireuse de sentir le poids de son corps contre elle tandis qu'elle l'embrassait avec une passion grandissante. Ce moment, elle l'avait désiré plus que le lever du jour. Elle voulait la faire sienne, elle voulait qu'elle lui appartienne et que plus jamais elle ne lui échappe. Lena se sentit fondre lorsque Kara passa de ses lèvres à sa joue puis à son cou, s'enivrant de sa peau tout en soupirant un _« je t'aime »_ tremblant, ému, vrai…

Comme si la peau de Lena était une addiction Kara y déposa mille baisers arrachant à Lena plusieurs soupirs lascifs qui invitèrent la blonde à poursuivre.

La kryptonienne se recula un instant pour admirer une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de Lena y cherchant une approbation qui ne se fit pas attendre puisque Lena s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres avec une avidité qui ne laissa aucun doute sur son souhait. Transportée de bonheur Kara saisit Lena à l'arrière de ses cuisses et la souleva lentement de terre sans perdre le contacte indispensable de sa bouche. Sa tête basculée en arrière ses longs cheveux blonds caressés amoureusement par Lena, Kara marcha lentement vers la chambre.

La baie vitrée laissait entrer la clarté de la lune, et c'est sous ce rayon de nuit que Kara coucha Lena sur le lit. Elles se contemplèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux prenant le temps de se redécouvrir, de se désirer, de se languir. Pour Lena cela ne fit aucun doute, elle était là sa sauveuse, sa protectrice, son héroïne. Celle qu'elle avait espéré toute sa vie. L'amour portait désormais un nom et un visage. Pour Kara pas de révélation, cette prise de conscience elle l'avait eu depuis longtemps.

Lena se redressa et Kara saisit son visage entre ses mains pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, la fille aux yeux verts passa ses mains dans le dos de la blonde et lentement elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Kara frémit, elle reçut des baisers le long de son épaule jusqu'au coin de son visage pour la rassurer, pour lui faire oublier sa pudeur, pour la libérer de son appréhension. Avec une sensualité indescriptible Lena fit glisser les bretelles de la robe pastel de son amante en lui susurrant à l'oreille quelques mots réconfortants lui signifiant qu'elle désirait la voir, qu'elle souhaitait la toucher, qu'elle voulait la sentir et cette entrave de tissu devait se volatiliser.

Lena saisit les bords du vêtement sur les cuisses de Kara et le fit remonter en douceur au-dessus de sa tête jusqu'à le retirer complétement libérant une cascade de cheveux blonds. Satisfaite Lena plissa les lèvres invitant Kara à y gouter à nouveau tandis qu'elle faisait voler d'un geste la robe au pied du lit. Puis la brune prit un peu de recul pour admirer la jeune femme dans ses dessous de dentelles. Le cœur de Lena se souleva dans sa poitrine, l'air se tarit face à la perfection de ce corps venu d'un autre monde. Se sentant exposée, Kara rougit ce qui ne manqua pas d'émouvoir sa complice.

« Tu es tellement belle. » Lui souffla Lena en se redressant pour se coller contre elle en lui assénant une série de caresse qui éveilla en Kara mille tourments.

Ayant parfaitement conscience que Kara n'oserait pas, Lena amorça d'elle-même la descente de la fermeture sur le côté droit de sa robe. Puis elle saisit la main de son amante et la posa sur sa clavicule la laissant d'elle-même s'aventurer sous le tissu pour la découvrir à son rythme. Lena se montrait douce, prévenante, elle savait que pour Kara cette situation était nouvelle et inconnue aussi elle voulait rien brusquer. Elle savait que la volonté, la confiance et le désir était là, il ne restait que la pudeur à effacer progressivement. Emue de découvrir les formes de Lena, Kara exprima d'elle-même le désir de sentir sa peau contre la sienne et c'est donc comblée que Lena regarda Kara finir de la déshabiller. Sa robe alla rejoindre celle de Kara au pied du lit et les deux jeunes femmes s'étendirent l'une contre l'autre dans un enlacement plein de douceur. La kryptonienne avait vu la terre depuis l'espace, elle avait vu les étoiles plus près qu'aucun humain sur cette terre et à cet instant il lui sembla que nulle vision n'était comparable à celle qui était sous ses yeux. Lena était magnifique, sa peau était aussi douce que de la soie, son odeur était grisante, elle était une incarnation, une divinité faite femme.

Toujours avec la même respectueuse tendresse, Lena guida Kara sur son corps lui inspirant seulement l'idée qu'elle pouvait oser. Qu'elle avait son aval pour la découvrir, pour se montrer aventureuse. Ce que Kara sentit sous la paume de sa main l'émue, ces formes, ces courbes c'était d'une beauté troublante et cette découverte arracha des soupirs bouleversés à la fille aux yeux bleus. Lire sur le visage de Kara autant d'émotion fit le même effet à Lena. La brune ramena son amante à sa bouche et l'embrassa avec cette application qui la caractérisait. Kara avait l'impression de s'embraser à chaque fois qu'elle entrait en contact avec cette bouche qu'elle aurait pu embrasser à l'infini sans jamais s'en lasser. Cela était inexplicable, l'osmose entre elles était totale.

Elles avaient l'impression de s'appartenir depuis toujours, depuis un univers différent. Lena fit basculer Kara sur le dos et prit place au-dessus d'elle et se libéra de ses sous-vêtements sous le regard de sa compagne qui ne souffrait plus d'aucune timidité tant l'envie se faisait maintenant pressante. Lena se pencha au-dessus de Kara et la saisit par les hanches l'invitant à se cambrer pour la débarrasser à son tour de sa lingerie. Une fois totalement nues, Kara fit basculer Lena sur le côté et tira le drap sur elles. Puis elle marqua une pause, face à face les yeux dans les yeux Kara caressa avec douceur le visage de Lena replaçant amoureusement un mèche de ses interminables cheveux derrière son oreille. Comme si elle voulait marquer l'instant, elle fit un arrêt sur image, pour graver à jamais dans sa mémoire ce moment si particulier, si important pour elle. Lena ne s'étonna pas de cette attention. Kara était guidée par l'amour et uniquement par cela. La fille du ciel esquissa un sourire tendre et murmura :

« Je t'ai rêvé si souvent... »

Cet aveu bouleversa Lena.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve… » Demanda Kara comme pour se rassurer sur le fait que leur amour ne disparaitrait pas au matin.

Lena fit non de la tête.

« Non… Non ce n'est pas un rêve… » Lui souffla Lena avant de l'embrasser pour sceller cette promesse.

Entre deux baisers Lena effaça la larme qui perlait sur la joue de Kara et lui murmura :

« Je ne te laisserai plus… »

Il était temps de le lui prouver, il était temps pour Lena de lui témoigner la profondeur de ses sentiments. Il était temps de s'abandonner, de lui appartenir corps et âme. Le vert fondit dans le bleu s'y mêlant jusqu'à se confondre. Le rythme de leur caresse sembla arrêter le temps. Cette nuit, dans l'intimité de cette chambre sous la pâle lueur de la lune elles se laissèrent aller à l'expression de cet incroyable sentiment qui venait de bouleverser leur existence. Il n'y avait plus de barrière, plus d'entrave à cet amour sans limite qui les animait. A cet instant, tout leur apparut si clairement.

L'univers tout entier les séparait et pourtant il leur sembla que tout ceci était écrit depuis le début. Le brouillard qui les avait longtemps égarées s'estompa brusquement laissant place à une lumière éblouissante. Tout devint limpide, leur destin était de se trouver et de s'aimer. Et c'est sur cette émouvante révélation que leur étreinte brulante les consuma totalement d'un bonheur inédit. Lorsque la communion de leur corps enlacés atteignit son paroxysme, lorsque leurs cœurs battirent au même rythme et que leur souffle ne fit plus qu'un, un sentiment de plénitude les envahis leur révélant la seule et unique vérité… Cet amour était leur raison de vivre. Le point culminant de leurs existences. Leurs âmes étaient destinées à ne faire qu'une.

Après cette nuit, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Plus rien n'aurait la même saveur, la même odeur, la même couleur… Elles venaient de découvrir le sentiment le plus beau, le plus pur et le plus rare qui soit et cela changeait totalement la face du monde.

* * *

 **J'espère que l'attente en valait le coup ;)**


	28. L'ombre d'un doute

**Chapitre 28 L'ombre d'un doute**

 _Lendemain matin, appartement de Lena._

Lorsque Kara ouvrit les yeux, elle eût le sentiment d'être la femme la plus comblée de l'univers. La femme qu'elle aimait éperdument était étendue près d'elle. Cette nuit elles avaient fait ensemble le voyage le plus attendu, le plus incroyable, le plus merveilleux du monde. Kara en était encore toute étourdie, jamais elle n'avait éprouvé des sentiments aussi forts pas même avec Mon El. Son cœur martelait une évidence, elle avait trouvé son âme sœur et elle ferait tout pour la garder auprès d'elle.

En contemplant sa belle endormie allongée contre elle, Kara eût un avant-goût de ce que devait être le paradis. Non… Ce n'était pas un avant-goût, c'était le paradis. A cet instant, tous les dieux de l'univers devaient lui envier la déesse qui reposait près d'elle.

Malgré ses facultés hors du commun, jamais la kryptonienne ne s'était sentie plus invincible que ce matin-là. Avec Lena à ses côtés Kara pouvait porter le monde à bout de bras en trouvant cela léger. Le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait était indescriptible et Kara entendait bien en savourer chaque seconde.

Emue, elle resta de longues minutes à regarder la femme qui lui inspirait tant de passion dormir paisiblement. Elle aurait pu passer le restant de son existence à la contempler ainsi sans ne jamais s'en lasser. Mais, les rayons du soleil qui inondaient la chambre de lumière mirent fin à sa contemplation. Lena ouvrit les yeux et fût immédiatement happée par le bleu azur du regard de Kara qui esquissa un tendre sourire.

« Bonjour. »

Lena timide plissa les lèvres en répondant le même « bonjour ».

La brune avait ce même air béat sur le visage, visiblement elle aussi rougissait de cette nuit incroyable qui lui revenait en mémoire déclenchant immédiatement ce sourire si particulier.

Elles se regardèrent et soufflèrent un rire de bonheur à l'unisson, elles partageaient exactement les mêmes pensées et elles n'appartenaient qu'à elles. Elles étaient tellement abasourdies par ce qu'elles avaient partagé qu'elles en riaient.

Kara caressa la joue de Lena balayant ses cheveux derrière son oreille et les yeux humides de bonheur elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Lena en profita pour glisser son bras derrière la nuque de la blonde pour la retenir contre elle. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément comme si le monde pouvait encore attendre.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elles ressentaient, en réalité aucun mot ne pouvait décrire avec justesse leur émotion. Tout aurait semblé insuffisant en comparaison du puissant sentiment qui animait leur cœur.

Soudain, un son ramena le couple à la réalité, celui du portable de Lena posé sur la table de chevet.

« Ne réponds pas. » Lui souffla Kara n'entendant pas relâcher ses lèvres.

Lena sourit et obéit bien volontiers à la demande de la blonde qui couvrait son corps. Le téléphone cessa de se lamenter une minute, puis il recommença à grincer faisant râler Kara qui ne voulait pas abandonner cette étreinte si bien entamée. Mais le diabolique engin n'entendait pas rester muet, il sonna et sonna encore si bien que Kara roula sur le côté en soufflant sa frustration libérant une Lena amusée par la réaction de sa compagne.

En tirant le drap autour de sa poitrine Lena rampa jusqu'au bord de l'interminable lit pour atteindre l'appareil hurlant. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et fit la moue.

« Kara c'est le bureau. »

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est le weekend ! » S'indigna Kara en passant la main à son front en regardant le plafond.

Lena tourna la tête vers elle et dit en prenant un air navré :

« Quand on dirige une multinationale le weekend n'existe pas. »

Kara roula sur le ventre. Ses longs cheveux blonds couvraient ses épaules dénudées, elle était sublime, ce qui termina de contrarier Lena contrainte de l'abandonner.

« Je suis désolée Kara mais il faut que j'y aille, c'est une affaire urgente. »

La blonde soupira, mais ce grognement n'était qu'une façade. En réalité, elle n'entendait pas bouder pour si peu.

« Je reviens vite. » Promit Lena en caressant le visage de Kara.

« Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper un peu… Je ne sais pas vole au secours de quelqu'un. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des gens qui ont besoin d'assistance même le weekend. » Plaisanta Lena.

Kara plissa les yeux en forçant un sourire. Lena déposa un baiser sur son front et s'extirpa des draps. La vue sur son corps totalement nue, dérida Kara. Ses yeux souriants accompagnèrent le trajet de Lena jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Lorsque Lena revint dans la chambre, lavée et apprêtée Kara avait disparue. Dans son tailleur chanel montée sur ses talons aiguilles la femme d'affaire se rendit dans le séjour et découvrit sur le bar un copieux petit déjeuner accompagnée d'une rose rouge et d'un petit mot.

 _« Partie sauver le monde. Appelle-moi quand tu as terminé. Je t'aime. Kara. »_

Lena pensa que sortir avec la femme la plus rapide du monde avait du bon. Elle huma l'odeur enivrante de la rose en réalisant que la spirale infernale qu'avait été sa vie venait peut être de prendre fin.

 _Une heure plus tard, DEO._

Supergirl entra dans le centre commandement avec une démarche inhabituelle, elle ne marchait pas elle flottait.

« Supergirl ? » S'étonna Hank en la voyant débarquer à cette heure matinale.

« Bonjour Hank, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Oh quelle allure j'adore ce t-shirt ! »

Interloqué, le martien baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, il était en uniforme comme tous les jours...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kara ? Je ne t'ai pas fait appeler.»

« Comme si on avait besoin d'essuyer une catastrophe pour venir faire coucou à ses amis. » S'exclama Supergirl en regardant machinalement les écrans sans même prêter attention à ce qu'ils affichaient.

« Et bien je suis content de te voir aussi… » Répondit le chef du DEO un peu déconcerté par l'euphorie de la jeune femme.

« Kara… »

 _« Chef on nous signale un carambolage sur Main street. »_ Dit l'opératrice.

« Je prends ! » S'écria Supergirl.

La kryptonienne arriva sur les lieux avant les secours. Trois voitures s'étaient rentrées dedans à un carrefour et une jeune femme était toujours bloquée dans son véhicule retourné sur le toit. La voiture menaçait de s'embraser, il fallait faire vite. Kara se posta devant l'engin et avec son souffle refroidit le moteur étouffant les flammes. Puis, elle s'agenouilla pour parler à la victime coincée sur son siège la tête à l'envers.

« Ca va aller, je vais vous sortir de là. » La rassura Supergirl avant de se remettre sur ses pieds.

Elle saisit les montants de la portière broyant le métal de ses doigts. Puis, d'un simple geste de la main elle arracha la portière pour accéder à la victime. Elle adressa quelques mots réconfortant à la conductrice prise au piège. Il lui fallait s'assurer qu'elle reste calme pendant l'extraction. Puis, lentement en prenant toutes ses précautions Supergirl réussit à dégager la jeune femme. Le timing était parfait puisque l'ambulance arriva juste à ce moment-là, si bien que Supergirl n'eut qu'à déposer la victime directement sur la civière.

« Merci » Lui souffla la femme soulagée en lui prenant la main.

Kara sourit de toutes ses dents, touchée d'être ainsi remerciée.

« A votre service. » Répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant que les ambulanciers ne l'emmènent.

 _« Hey ! »_

Kara se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Maggie qui sortait de sa voiture de police.

« Hey ! » Répondit Kara un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

« Ca va aller ? » Demanda la policière en désignant la victime.

« Oui plus de peur que de mal. »

« Super. »

Maggie balaya les alentours du regard pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait l'entendre et demanda à Supergirl:

« Est-ce que tu passeras à la maison aujourd'hui ? Alex s'est lancée dans l'élaboration de notre playlist de mariage et elle a besoin d'aide. Vu que je suis de service « Dieu merci » je vais pouvoir échapper à ça ! Tu sais comment est ta sœur lorsqu'elle est indécise… Du coup c'est à la demoiselle d'honneur de prendre le relai. » Lui souffla Maggie avec un léger sourire en coin.

Kara fit la moue. Supporter les angoisses de sa sœur ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, du moins pas aujourd'hui… Mais comment justifier un refus sans éveiller les soupçons ?

« Tu as raison une bonne demoiselle d'honneur se doit de supporter les hésitations de la future mariée. Je vais passer la voir. »

« Merci tu m'enlèves une épine du pied. Si Alex me reparle encore une seule fois des Pink Floyd je me jette par la fenêtre ! »

« Ça serait fâcheux. » Plaisanta Kara.

Maggie tapota l'épaule de Supergirl et se mit au travail.

La kryptonienne remplit encore quelques missions de routine puis regagna son appartement pour reprendre les traits de Kara avant de se rendre chez sa sœur.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de l'appartement les enceintes tournaient à plein régime. Si bien qu'Alex sursauta en l'apercevant, elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver…

« Ah Kara tu tombes bien ! » Cria Alex pour couvrir la musique.

En langage des signes Kara lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'entendait rien. Alex fronça les sourcils, Kara souffla en s'emparant de la télécommande pour stopper le vacarme assourdissant.

« Tes voisins doivent apprécier leur dimanche... » Lui fit remarquer Kara.

« Il faut ce qu'il faut j'ai besoin de me projeter pour imaginer ce que cela va donner dans la salle. »

Kara souffla un rire, l'idée était bien sûre totalement grotesque mais avec le stress de la cérémonie et le peu de temps qu'elle avait à y consacrer Alex était un peu dépassée.

L'agent Danvers s'assit sur le canapé son portable sur les genoux et commença à énumérer sa pré-sélection à sa demoiselle d'honneur. Les deux sœurs échangèrent leurs points de vu ce qui donna lieu à des débats animés autour du supposé talent d'obscurs groupes de rock des années 90. Une fois qu'elles trouvèrent un terrain d'entente, Alex rassurée finit par se détendre, soulagée d'en avoir fini avec ça. Elle servit un café à sa sœur puis reprit place à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

« N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai demandé Kara. Tu as promis. »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe. D'ailleurs je répète avec Paul. »

« Ah génial ! Je l'ai trouvé très sympathique. »

« Il l'est, c'est un amour. »

« D'ailleurs je commence demain, je passe au club après le travail. »

« Et je suis sûre que tu vas nous épater. »

Kara rougit.

« Ne me mets pas la pression non plus. »

« Oh arrête Kara c'est de la tarte pour toi. »

Kara jeta un œil sur son portable pour s'assurer que Lena ne lui avait pas envoyé de message et comme cela faisait déjà la dixième fois Alex lui demanda :

« Tu attends un appel ? »

Kara réajusta ses lunettes.

« Oui… Euh non… Je check c'est tout. On ne sait jamais si le DEO avait besoin de moi. »

Alex plissa les yeux, Kara était étrange, elle avait un air hébété inhabituel.

« Tu es rentrée tard hier soir ? »

Kara se crispa.

« Non… J'ai donné un coup de main à Lena pour ranger et je suis partie. En fait je suis partie peu de temps après vous. » Mentit Kara en souriant bêtement.

Au vu des récents événements, il était évident qu'Alex ne s'enthousiasmerait pas de cette relation naissante temps qu'elle ne serait pas complétement rassurée à propos de Lena. Cela demanderait du temps avant que l'aînée des Danvers voit à nouveau Lena comme une personne de confiance.

Et malgré que la soirée de la veille se soit déroulée sans anicroche, Alex restait sur ses gardes surveillant Lena comme le lait sur le feu. Kara avait promis à sa sœur de se montrer prudente avec Lena et de ne plus se laisser guider par ses sentiments. Et une nouvelle fois elle faisait tout l'inverse... N'ayant même pas réellement abordé le sujet avec Lena, Kara préféra pour l'heure garder ce secret pour elle.

« J'ai trouvé Lena apaisée. » Lança Alex tandis que Kara était emmêlée dans ses pensées.

« Oui elle va mieux. »

« Je dirai que c'est un premier pas... » Nuança sa sœur qui préférait faire preuve de réserve.

« Si elle trouve la paix je serais contente pour elle. J'espère juste que cela durera. » Ajouta Alex.

Kara se mordit la langue en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

Ce n'est que dans l'après-midi que Kara reçut le sms tant attendu. Sans perdre une seconde elle se rendit à l'appartement qu'elle avait quitté au matin et lorsque Lena lui ouvrit la porte des millions de papillons envahirent son ventre.

Lena saisit Kara par la main pour la tirer contre elle en claquant la porte derrière elle. La journaliste se laissa embrasser avec un plaisir non dissimulé. C'était fou, elles n'avaient été séparées que quelques heures pourtant Lena lui avait atrocement manqué. Le destin les avait éloignées si longtemps l'une de l'autre que maintenant que Kara avait enfin retrouvé Lena elle ne supportait plus être loin d'elle.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Souffla Kara entre deux baisers.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Répondit Lena en laissant courir ses mains sur le corps de sa compagne lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

En présence de Lena la kryptonienne se sentait fondre comme neige au soleil. N'y tenant plus Kara entreprit de corriger l'erreur du matin. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser partir la brune au regard hypnotique. Elle ramena Lena directement à l'endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter…

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Lena et Kara se décidèrent enfin à sortir de la chambre. Ce marathon charnel ininterrompu avait épuisé les forces de Lena. Kara entreprit de lui faire la cuisine. Lena s'assit derrière le bar et regarda la blonde attentionnée lui préparer un bon petit plat. Cette soudaine promiscuité… Passer ainsi de l'amitié à l'amour aurait pu créer une gêne, mais tout semblait tellement naturel que rien ne leur paraissait bizarre. C'était une évidence, et les choses se faisaient certes avec une intensité inédite mais de façon spontanée.

« Alors cette urgence ? » Lui demanda Kara en remuant les légumes dans la poêle.

« Oh… Une Dead line sur un marché public. »

« Tu as pu rattraper le coup ? »

« In extremis oui. » Répondit Lena en soupirant encore des efforts qu'il lui avait fallu faire pour ne pas perdre le contrat.

« Alors tout va bien ? »

« Tout va bien. » Lui confirma Lena.

« Et toi ? »

« Carambolage, deux ou trois pique Pocket, un chat dans un arbre. » Répondit Kara en souriant.

« Tu as pu sauver le chat ? »

« Le chat va bien. » Répondit Kara en riant.

« Ouf tu m'en vois soulagée. » Fit Lena en s'essuyant le front.

Kara servit les assiettes et elles commencèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. A la fin du repas, Kara réalisa que le weekend était déjà terminé et que demain la vie devrait reprendre son cours. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer envahissante. Lena venait à peine de s'installer dans son nouvel appartement et retrouvait tout juste un équilibre. Envahir son espace ne lui semblait pas être la meilleure des idées.

Kara réalisa qu'elle ne savait même pas ce que Lena pensait de tout cela ni comment elle envisageait les choses dans l'avenir. L'euphorie du moment ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de se poser pour faire le point. A vrai dire elles n'avaient échangé que peu de mots…

Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle Kara n'aurait plus jamais quitté cet appartement mais la jeune femme était encore fragile, elle se reconstruisait à peine. Lui laisser de l'espace, construire les choses progressivement était le seul moyen pour Kara de s'assurer que cette relation était vraiment le souhait de Lena. La kryptonienne craignait que ce rapprochement soit un moyen pour Lena de s'accrocher à elle par peur peur de se retrouver seule face à ses démons, peur de découvrir qui elle était. Aussi une fois la table débarrassée, Kara se dirigea vers l'entrée pour récupérer sa veste restée à terre ainsi que son sac négligemment jeté sur le sol lors de leur embrassade passionnelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Lena.

Kara s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. Demain, la semaine reprend et si tu veux être en forme, il faut vraiment que je sorte d'ici. » Lui dit-elle en minaudant pour ne pas en faire une affaire d'état. Lena ne devait pas s'offusquer de ce départ.

Et cela fonctionna puisque Lena souffla un rire.

« Je ne me sens pas fatiguée… »

Kara sourit, mais il ne fallait pas flancher. Si Lena était incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions pour elle, Kara devait s'en charger. Lena devait prendre du recul, avoir le temps de découvrir ce qu'elle voulait. Il fallait lui laisser de l'espace.

« Je t'appelle demain. » Promit Kara en déposant un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _Le lendemain matin, appartement de Kara._

A peine éveillée Kara appela Lena avant de se rendre au travail.

« Hey ! »

 _« Bonjour Kara. »_

« Comment ça v… »

 _« Kara je peux te rappeler un peu plus tard ? »_

« Euh…Oui bien sûr… »

 _« Ok parfait à toute à l'heure. »_

« A toute à l'h…. »

Lena avait raccroché.

Kara fronça les sourcils, un peu déçue de cet appel. Elle espéra que ce ton expéditif ne soit pas une façon pour la brune de lui faire payer son départ de la veille.

La journaliste se rendit à son travail et entama sa journée. Les heures défilèrent les unes après les autres et toujours aucune nouvelle de Lena. Kara commençait vraiment à se poser des questions. Elle était inquiète. C'est à l'heure du déjeuner alors qu'elle venait d'entamer sa salade dans la cafeteria que son téléphone afficha enfin le prénom de sa belle.

« Lena ? »

 _« Kara, désolée pour ce matin. J'étais déjà à LCorp quand tu as appelé et je n'étais pas seule. »_

Kara se sentit respirer à nouveau, rassurée par cette explication. Pour ne pas paraitre paranoïaque elle souffla un rire.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je n'étais pas inquiète tu sais. » Mentit-elle.

 _« Non bien sûr.»_ Répondit Lena qui n'était pas dupe au point de la croire.

 _« J'ai une journée chargée du coup je pensais passer te chercher après le travail pour t'emmener diner. »_

« Oui bien sûr j'adore cette idée ! » S'exclama Kara aux anges avant de se taper la main sur le front se rappelant qu'elle avait une répétition au Charlie's.

Kara prononça des jurons insonores avant de dire :

« Non en fait je ne vais pas pouvoir… J'ai déjà un truc de prévu… »

 _« …Oh… »_ Répondit Lena un peu surprise d'essuyer un refus.

« Mais… Mais si tu veux je peux passer te voir après. Enfin si tu as la patience de m'attendre. »

 _« Oui bien sûr que je t'attendrai Kara. »_ Répondit Lena avec douceur.

Kara sourit. Son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine lui donnait chaud.

« Bien alors à ce soir. »

 _« A ce soir. »_

Des papillons dans le ventre Kara rangea son portable dans son sac. La journaliste se sentait excitée comme une midinette le soir de son premier rendez-vous. Complétement transportée de bonheur, elle ne réalisait même pas que James était planté devant elle son plateau repas entre les mains.

« A quoi tu rêves Kara ? » Lui demanda son rédacteur en chef.

Kara sursauta en cessant de sourire bêtement. Elle réajusta ses lunettes en bafouillant :

« Rien, rien… »

« Tu me fais de la place où je dois manger debout ? » Dit James en riant.

« Oui pardon. » Dit Kara en retirant à la hâte son sac de la table.

James s'installa en face de son amie et prit un air soupçonneux.

« Tu as changé quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas tu as l'air bizarre. »

Kara souffla un rire nerveux si bruyant que ses voisins de table tournèrent la tête vers elle.

« Moi ? Bizarre ? Mais pas du tout ! »

Face à cette réaction agitée qui sonnait faux James grimaça en mimant les gesticulations de son amie.

« C'est vrai que ton attitude n'est pas bizarre du tout. » Lui fit-il remarquer en se moquant d'elle.

« Mon maquillage. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai changé mon rouge à lèvre. » Dit-elle.

James ria de plus belle en piquant dans ses frites, Kara était une bien piètre menteuse...

 _Quelques heures plus tard, Charlie's._

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Ça ne va pas mon rossignol tu n'es pas concentrée ! » S'écria Paul assit au pied de la scène.

Kara prit un air d'excuse en se triturant nerveusement les mains devant son micro.

Paul alla la rejoindre son cigare à la main.

« Il faut que tu y mettes plus de conviction, plus de passion. Captive ton public ! » Dit-il en lui tournant autour comme le ferait un manager pour driver sa rock star.

« Je suis désolée Paul, je suis un peu fatiguée. »

« Non, rien à voir avec la fatigue, tu n'es tout simplement pas à ce que tu fais. » Objecta le propriétaire du club.

« C'est le choix de la chanson qui ne te convient pas ? »

« Non non elle est très belle et puis c'est le choix d'Alex. »

« Dans ce cas on reprend. » Dit Paul en claquant des doigts en direction du pianiste.

Kara se remit à chanter en essayant d'appliquer les conseils de Paul mais, à voir sa tête la magie n'était toujours pas au rendez-vous. Il fit signe au pianiste d'arrêter.

« Mon rossignol… Où est ta voix ? »

« Je fais de mon mieux Paul. » Mentit effrontément Kara qui ne cessait de regarder l'heure tourner sur la pendule vintage derrière le bar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Allons tu n'as jamais loupé la moindre prestation et ce soir tu me fais un remake de la Castafiore. »

« Paul… » Se lamenta Kara qui avait l'impression que l'interminable répétition ne finirait jamais.

L'homme roula des yeux en soupirant.

« Très bien, nous reprendrons une autre fois. Mais vous avez du pain sur la planche jeune fille. »

Kara sourit sa gratitude.

Puis, en regardant le pianiste quitter sa place il lui vint une idée.

« Paul, serait-il possible de m'aider à améliorer mon piano ? »

« A ça mon rossignol, je vous apprendrai à jouer quand vous aurez expulsé de votre gorge cette voix stupéfiante qui ravie mes oreilles. »

« Paul on ne prépare pas les Grammy Awards. »

« L'art ne se prend pas à la légère quelques soit le lieu. Je veux que vous soyez au top. »

Kara était touchée de voir cet homme si investi dans son coaching.

« Je vous promets de m'appliquer à notre prochaine répétition. »

« Dans ce cas je promets de faire de vous une pianiste correcte. »

Kara enlaça Paul chaleureusement puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de plier bagage.

Lorsque Kara sortit du club, les vigiles se mettaient en place pour recevoir les premiers clients. Il faisait nuit, l'air était frais et il y avait foule dans les rues du centre-ville. Kara pressa le pas, serrant son sac en bandoulière contre elle. La jeune femme étant venue directement après sa journée de travail décida de faire un détour par chez elle pour se changer avant de rejoindre Lena. Elle n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de chez elle lorsqu'un son interrompit brusquement sa marche. Kara s'immobilisa pour tendre l'oreille et localiser d'où provenait le bruit suspect qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Le visage grave Kara retira ses lunettes et bifurqua dans une sombre impasse pour déboutonner son chemisier et se métamorphoser en Supergirl.

Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à arriver sur les lieux de ce qui semblait être une bagarre. Mais ce qu'avait entendu Kara n'était pas ordinaire… A la place de cris humains, elle avait entendu des sortes de grognements. En se posant dans l'impasse mal éclairée ce qu'elle découvrit la stupéfia. Un… Un… Difficile pour Kara de déterminer l'espèce à laquelle la créature pouvait bien appartenir. La bête immonde et visqueuse, mesurait près de trois mètres, elle était dotée d'énormes mains fourchues et sa tête d'insecte comptaient une dizaine de petits yeux vitreux. Quant à sa mâchoire, elle faisait froid dans le dos, des rangées sans fin de dents acérées semblable à un squale. Kara n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil.

Et cette odeur… L'effluve nauséabonde qui se dégageait de cette monstruosité n'avait d'égale que sa laideur… Pestilentielle.

La créature s'était attaquée à un SDF et s'apprêtait à en faire son diner lorsque Kara lui fonça dessus tête baissée le percutant de plein fouet.

« Courrez ! » Cria Kara à l'homme qui s'enfuit à toute jambe sans se retourner.

La créature poussa un cri strident pour exprimer son mécontentement d'être ainsi interrompue. La bête immonde se remit sur ses pattes gluantes en grognant. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre Supergirl se mit sur la défensive et épia la créature pour tenter de déterminer son niveau de menace. Kara resta stupéfaite lorsque la chose se mit à trembler et que deux bras supplémentaires munis de griffes meurtrières poussèrent sur son buste.

« Je vois tu veux te la jouer gros bras. » Souffla Kara en serrant les poings prête à en découdre.

Le monstre poussa un hurlement dans sa direction si fort que son souffle sentant le souffre fit littéralement reculer Kara. Puis la créature la chargea comme un taureau sur une cape rouge… Supergirl parvint à esquiver les premiers coups, mais cette créature avait quatre bras et la kryptonienne que deux aussi très vite elle fût rapidement dépassée. La bête lui lacéra les flancs de ses griffes acérées avant de la projeter contre un mur. Supergirl revint à la charge mais la créature l'envoya à nouveau valdinguer dans les airs.

Kara n'eût même pas le temps de se relever que son ennemi se jeta sur elle pour tenter de la mordre, la jeune femme plaqua son avant-bras sous la tête du monstre pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre. La bave semblable à de la morve mauve lui tomba sur le visage, sentant la gueule béante du monstre se rapprocher de son visage Kara plaça son pied contre le ventre de la créature pour la projeter loin d'elle. Haletante Supergirl se remit sur ses pieds, elle n'était pas passée loin de la catastrophe. Cette bête était dotée d'une force phénoménale. Cela faisait longtemps que la kryptonienne n'avait pas été confrontée à un ennemi aussi coriace.

Flairant le goût du sang, la créature fondit à nouveau sur sa proie. La jeune femme s'empara d'un container métallique et le projeta sur son assaillant qui l'écarta d'un geste avant de rugir.

 _« Oh bon-sang ! »_

Supergirl avait un mauvais pressentiment, un nouveau corps à corps avec la créature lui semblait trop risqué. Elle décida de battre en retraite par la voie des airs et son sang se glaça d'effroi lorsque la bête se remit à trembler. Deux grandes ailes lui poussèrent dans le dos.

 _« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! »_

Supergirl prit de la hauteur, son ennemi à ses trousses. Il fallait qu'elle l'éloigne de la ville et qu'elle l'amène sur un terrain qui serait plus favorable pour s'adonner à un combat de titan.

La kryptonienne accéléra la cadence en s'assurant que la bête enragée la suive. Elle déclencha son signal de détresse pour prévenir le DEO qu'elle était en difficulté. Avec son transpondeur, il la localiserait. La jeune femme était inquiète elle ne savait pas comment venir à bout de cette abomination. Elle eût à cette instant une pensée douloureuse, elle qui venait enfin de trouver le bonheur était ramenée brutalement à la réalité. Chaque fois qu'elle portait ce costume elle était en danger, chaque fois que sa cape flottait dans son dos elle mettait sa vie en jeu et tout pouvait s'arrêter en une seule minute.

En allant au-devant du danger, dans chaque ruelle sombre où elle s'aventurait elle pouvait marcher vers sa mort.

Supergirl se posa sur un terrain vague en bordure de la ville. Ici au moins aucun citoyen de National City ne risquait d'être une victime collatérale de son affrontement avec le monstre. Elle n'eût pas le temps d'élaborer une stratégie la créature était déjà sur elle. Il s'en suivit une bataille rangée où chacun se rendit coup pour coup. Supergirl devait tenir jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent pour lui prêter main forte. Et cette attente lui sembla interminable tant elle fût violement rudoyée. Le corps de la femme d'acier fût martelé de coups, son corps tout entier n'était que plaies et ecchymoses. Un coup de griffe lacéra sa tempe arrachant un filet de sang qui coula dans son œil. Impossible de prendre le dessus, cette créature était dotée d'une force colossale. Quant à son physique, il semblait muter en fonction de ses besoins pour mettre à terre la kryptonienne. Supergirl était entrain de recevoir une véritable correction.

Lorsque Kara aperçut les faisceaux lumineux des hélicoptères du DEO, elle reprit courage. Une pluie de balles s'abattit sur l'hideuse créature créant une diversion qui permit à Supergirl d'échapper à son emprise meurtrière. Irritée par cette brusque interruption la créature reprit son envol et agrippa l'un des engins créant une turbulence qui fit perdre au pilote le contrôle de l'hélicoptère qui perdit de l'altitude. Supergirl parvint in extremis à éviter le crash en saisissant le nez de l'appareil avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol sauvant ainsi tout son équipage.

La créature continua de voler autour des engins sous le feu nourris des agents du DEO. Le monstre enragé poussa des cris stridents. Il s'apprêtait à repasser à l'attaque lorsque Supergirl le percuta pour le repousser.

« Kara ! » Cria Alex depuis l'un des hélicoptères.

Mais il était trop tard la créature revint s'en prendre à la fille de Krypton la projetant violemment sur le sol. La chute de la Krytponienne marqua le terrain d'un sillon qui s'étendit sur une dizaine de mètre. Alex ordonna à ses hommes de mettre le paquet pour abattre la créature, mais les balles semblaient lui faire l'effet de piqure de moustique. C'est alors que J'onn fit son apparition. Le martien saisit la créature et abattit son poing si violement sur sa gueule que la bête alla à son tour percuter le sol.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Cria J'onn à Supergirl qui titubait pour se remettre sur ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » Hurla Kara au chef du DEO.

« Une des pires créatures de l'univers. » Répondit le Martien en serrant les poings.

Lorsque la créature refit surface, J'onn et Supergirl lui faisaient face. Ils étaient prêts à en découdre. Ensemble ils allaient la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le combat fût âpre mais la force de Supergirl combinée à celle du Martien leur permit de prendre le dessus. Ils harcelèrent de coups le monstre jusqu'à le mettre à terre et tandis que J'onn le maintenait fermement par les bras Kara passa dans le dos de la bête pour lui faire une prise de strangulation. La créature gémit en se débattant de toutes ses forces faisant tomber le martien à la renverse mais Kara ne lâcha pas. Elle serra et serra encore jusqu'à ce que l'hideuse créature pousse son dernier grognement. Puis, elle laissa tomber son cadavre puant sur le sol.

A bout de force Supergirl manqua de perdre connaissance. Sa sœur accourut vers elle.

« Kara ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le souffle court la jeune femme fût incapable de répondre cherchant son oxygène.

Alex avait mal pour elle. Supergirl était dans un sale état.

J'onn qui avait aussi reçu son compte de coups vint se poster à côté d'elle.

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? » Lui demanda Alex.

« Cela fait des centaines d'années que je n'en avais pas croisé un. C'est un Zegm, une sorte d'insecte mutant de la planète Oxma. »

« Comment est-il arrivé ici ? » Souffla Kara le visage tordu de douleur.

« Aucune idée, mais la terre est une destination de choix pour ces créatures carnivores. »

« Ce n'est pas le premier extraterrestre qui arrive ici sans qu'on sache ni pourquoi ni comment. » Fit remarquer Alex.

« Oui… Ben j'espère qu'il est le seul. Et qu'il n'a pas ramené toute une tripotée de cousins avec lui. » Dit Supergirl.

« Ce sont des créatures solitaires, c'est déjà très surprenant d'en croiser un. Je pensais leur race éteinte, il y a peu de chance que l'on en trouve d'autres. »

« J'espère que tu as raison… » Dit Kara en posant sa main sur son flanc meurtri.

Alex vint soutenir sa sœur.

« On va te ramener au DEO, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Et tandis que Kara marchait en boitillant en direction de l'hélicoptère elle pensa à Lena. La jeune femme était entrain de l'attendre et elle savait que jamais elle ne serait au rendez-vous.

 _Au même moment, appartement de Lena._

Lena était assise à la table qu'elle avait préparée pour surprendre Kara. Un jolie nappe quelques bougies, un service en porcelaine, des verres en cristal, une bonne bouteille de vin à plusieurs milliers de dollars et un repas succulent qui désormais était froid. La jeune femme avait mis le paquet. Elle portait une robe rouge incendiaire assortie à son rouge à lèvre qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts étincelants. Ses longs cheveux de jais étaient remontés en un chignon impeccable. Elle était absolument parfaite…

Dépitée par cette attente interminable Lena avait fini par ouvrir cette bouteille qui lui faisait de l'œil pour noyer sa déception. Elle avait bien tenté de joindre Kara mais cela sans succès. Désormais, elle en était certaine, la blonde aux yeux bleus ne la rejoindrait plus…

Kara lui avait posé un lapin. Lena ne savait plus quoi penser, abattue elle souffla sur les bougies et alla se coucher.

 _Le lendemain matin, LCorp._

Lena était contrariée, le faux plan de la veille lui avait laissé un goût amer. Elle savait que Kara devait aller à un mystérieux rendez-vous avant de la rejoindre. La journaliste avait disparue dans la nature sans lui donner la moindre explication. Cela n'était pas normal.

Lena commençait à douter de l'engagement de Kara. Premièrement, la blonde avait préféré rentrer chez elle en prétextant lui laisser de l'espace puis elle lui faisait faux bond.

Peut-être que Kara avait réalisé qu'elles avaient fait une erreur et souhaitait faire machine arrière. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi sincère qu'elle le pensait. Les peurs de Lena revinrent au grand galop, elle craignait une nouvelle désillusion. Ses démons la guettaient, attendant la moindre petite faille pour refaire surface.

Avec tout ça la PDG eût toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur son travail. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Lena était terrorisée à l'idée d'être une nouvelle fois bernée. Comment Kara pouvait-elle la laisser ainsi sans nouvelle, sans la moindre explication alors qu'elle la savait encore si fragile…

 _Au même moment, DEO, infirmerie._

« C'est bon Alex… »

« Non Kara, tu as besoin de repos. »

« Je peux me reposer chez moi. »

« Est-ce que J'onn a bougé de sa couchette ? » S'exclama Alex en désignant son supérieur du doigt qui lui aussi était cloué au lit sur ordre du médecin.

Kara observa l'expression maussade de J'onn. Il était évident que lui non plus ne se réjouissait pas de cette situation.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais Kara, un peu de patience. »

Kara lâcha un long soupir. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête sortir d'ici pour aller trouver Lena et s'excuser de l'avoir laissée tomber. Kara n'était pas stupide, elle se doutait bien que cette défaillance risquait de mettre à mal la confiance de la jeune femme.

Alex examina la plaie sur la tempe de sa sœur.

« C'est infecté. Ça aurait déjà dû cicatriser… Qui sait ce que les griffes de cette bestiole transportaient comme bactérie. »

« Ca va partir. » Dit Kara en roulant des yeux.

Sans prêter attention aux protestations de sa sœur, Alex tamponna la plaie avec une compresse.

« Je vais nettoyer la plaie encore une fois. Et tu vas refaire un tour sous les lampes. »

« Et après ça tu me laisseras partir ? »

« Si j'estime que ça va mieux oui. »

« Dans ce cas… Fais ce que tu as à faire mais fais-le vite. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus urgent que ta santé Kara ? »

Supergirl ne répondit pas même si toutes ses pensées allaient vers la brune aux yeux verts.

« J'ai du travail qui m'attend au journal. »

« Cela peut attendre. Ni James, ni Lena ne t'en tiendront rigueur. » Affirma Alex les yeux rivés sur la plaie.

 _« J'en doute… »_ Pensa la kryptonienne.

 _Après-midi._

Lena avait une réunion d'affaire avec des investisseurs au centre-ville. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les locaux de l'entreprise elle trainait des pieds. En entrant dans la salle, une dizaine d'hommes en costume cravate étaient déjà en conciliabule. A son arrivée tout le monde vint se présenter à elle et le travail commença. Lena écouta les différentes présentations d'une oreille distraite. Elle avait la tête ailleurs. Après deux heures de palabres assommantes, Lena fût libérée de ses obligations. Elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au parking souterrain pour récupérer sa voiture. Elle marchait en direction de son véhicule lorsque des bruits de pas qui venaient à contre sens la sortirent de sa torpeur.

 _« Lena ! »_

La brune écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Allan ? »

Le trader au sourire ravageur vint déposer une bise sur sa joue pour la saluer.

« Ca fait une éternité que l'on ne s'est pas vu ! » S'exclama le jeune homme.

« Oui en effet. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour en ville. » Répondit Lena un peu gênée.

« Oh ça fait plusieurs mois déjà que je suis à National City. Je me suis installé ici, j'en avais marre de ces voyages incessants. Je bosse ici pour Wallas & Hart, je suis leur courtier. »

« Je l'ignorais. »

« Et bien te voilà prévenue. » Lui dit-il en souriant.

« Quand j'ai su que tu étais de retour à LCorp j'ai eu envie de t'appeler et puis tu sais comment sont les affaires. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail et… »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier Allan.» Répondit Lena en forçant son sourire.

« Tu es radieuse, mais ça ce n'est pas nouveau. » Lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Merci. » Souffla Lena embarrassée.

Il y eût un moment de silence durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent puis Allan lui demanda :

« Tu as des nouvelles de Kara Danvers ? »

Lena fronça les sourcils un peu étonnée.

« Oui. »

« Elle va bien ? »

« Oui aux dernières nouvelles elle allait bien… » Répondit Lena un peu étonnée qu'après tous ces mois depuis leur brève présentation au gala de charité, l'homme l'interroge à son sujet.

« …Tant mieux, tant mieux… » Répéta-t-il avec un drôle d'air.

Le trader semblait tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise. Lena avait le sentiment qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose au sujet de Kara mais qu'il hésitait. Il tournait autour du pot. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, d'ordinaire il était plutôt du genre direct.

« Tu es son amie alors ça me gêne de te demander ça mais… »

« Tu sais si elle voit quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Soudain, Lena n'avait plus du tout envie de sourire, pourtant elle ne laissa rien paraitre de son agacement. Elle répondit poliment :

« Je ne sais pas… »

« …Enfin si je crois mais tu sais Kara ne me raconte pas tout. » Mentit-elle.

Allan parut déçu de sa réponse. Il se frotta le menton, pensif.

« Bien sûr qu'elle voit quelqu'un… Je veux dire elle m'a largué alors que ça se passait très bien entre nous alors c'est forcément qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le ciel venait de s'abattre sur la tête de Lena. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Kara avait eu une histoire avec Allan Shepard ? Kara ? La Kara qui affirmait haut et fort que jamais elle ne sortirait avec cet homme. Lena ne l'avait pas vu venir et bien sûr Kara ne lui en avait pas parlé. Déjà contrariée, Lena se sentit carrément en colère contre la jeune femme.

Allan perçut immédiatement dans le regard de Lena son étonnement.

« Ah merde… Je croyais qu'elle te l'avait dit. » Dit-il en grimaçant, comprenant qu'il venait de faire un impair.

« …Euh non… Mais comme je te le disais Kara ne me dit pas tout. Elle est pleine de secrets… » Dit Lena en serrant les dents.

Maintenant qu'il avait mis les deux pieds dans le plat, le jeune homme se sentit obligé d'en dire d'avantage.

« On est sortis ensemble, pas très longtemps mais suffisamment pour que je pense a quelque chose de sérieux. »

Lena écouta les paroles d'Allan, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il mentirait à ce sujet.

« Et puis elle m'a jeté, comme ça du jour au lendemain. Tout allait bien le matin quand je l'ai laissé et le soir elle m'a dit que c'était fini. »

Lena se sentait bouillir, imaginer Kara dans les bras d'Allan lui donnait la nausée. Mais, il y avait pire, elle commençait à se demander si Kara n'était pas entrain de lui faire le même coup. Elle se sentit bête, elle se sentit blessée.

« Les femmes… » Souffla maladroitement Allan en la regardant comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi n'avait pas été très douce avec lui.

« Je suis certaine que tu retomberas sur tes pieds Allan. » Dit Lena pour couper court.

Il souffla un rire nerveux.

« J'ai été ravi de te revoir Lena. » Dit-il en reprenant son air de Play boy.

« Moi aussi. » Mentit la jeune femme.

« On se recroisera certainement bientôt. »

« Oui certainement. »

« Au revoir Allan. »

« Au revoir Lena. »

La brune poursuivit sa route vers son véhicule en cherchant nerveusement les clés dans son sac. Elle avait le regard noir…

* * *

 **La réalité rattrape une nouvelle fois Lena & Kara...**

 **Il se passe encore une fois pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre**

 **Alex commence a être sous pression **pour son mariage et ne semble pas encore prête à accepter Lena****

 ** **Kara reprend son rôle de Supergirl et réalise que jongler avec sa vie de femme ne va pas être une mince affaire****

 ** **Lena tombe sur Allan lol (j'ai adoré cette scène)****

 **Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, c'est important pour moi d'avoir votre opinion**

 **je ferai mon possible pour vous répondre la prochaine fois.**

 **J'ai peu de temps en ce moment pour publier. Promis je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre ;)**

 **A bientôt**


	29. Le poids du passé

**Chapitre 29 Le poids du passé**

 _Fin d'après-midi, LCorp._

Lena rangeait son bureau comme elle le faisait chaque soir avant de rentrer chez elle lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Sur l'écran s'afficha le prénom de Kara. La femme d'affaire grinça des dents, elle hésita à répondre avant de finalement éteindre son téléphone. Elle se sentait blessée et n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Le merveilleux sentiment éprouvé le weekend passé s'était atténué suite aux révélations d'Allan. Kara était entrain de tout gâcher et Lena lui en voulait.

 _Appartement de Kara._

La jeune journaliste venait à peine de passer la porte de chez elle qu'elle se précipita sur son téléphone pour joindre sa belle. Et lorsqu'après son premier appel elle tomba directement sur le répondeur, elle trembla. Pas question de laisser cette situation s'envenimer, il fallait qu'elle réagisse et vite.

 _Deux heures plus tard, appartement de Lena._

Lorsque Kara frappa à la porte de Lena elle n'en menait pas large. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer la jeune femme avec ses ecchymoses, aussi elle avait opté pour un jeans et un fin col roulé pour dissimuler les marques sur son corps. Son visage avait guéri, il ne restait que la cicatrice sur sa tempe qu'elle dissimula sous ses cheveux laissés libres.

Kara voulait protéger Lena. Elle ne voulait pas que la jeune femme se fasse un sang d'encre à chaque fois qu'elle devenait Supergirl. La brune avait assez souffert, elle avait perdu assez de personne de son entourage. La mort devait cesser de hanter ses pas.

Il était de son devoir de la ménager, jusqu'à ce que leur relation soit assez stable et solide pour que Lena soit à capable d'assumer le fait de sortir avec une femme qui risquait en permanence sa vie pour en sauver d'autres. Lena Luthor devait retrouver ses forces avant d'être en mesure d'affronter de nouvelles épreuves et par-dessus tout elle devait témoigner à Kara d'une confiance totale.

C'est en retenant son souffle que la journaliste écouta les talons de Lena s'approcher de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Hey ! » S'exclama Kara un large sourire sur le visage.

Au premier coup d'œil elle comprit que Lena ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, surtout lorsque celle-ci la dévisagea en levant un sourcil comme si son « Salut » tout sourire lui semblait inapproprié.

« Bonsoir Kara. » Répondit froidement la brune.

 _« Ok c'est mal parti… »_

Kara tendit à la brune l'orchidée qu'elle avait achetée sur le chemin pour s'excuser.

Lena regarda la plante peu convaincue que cela soit suffisant pour lui épargner son courroux.

« Je peux entrer ou tu vas me laisser sur le palier ? » Demanda Kara en se mordant la lèvre avec un air de chien battu.

Lena soupira et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Kara posa la plante sur le bar et se débarrassa de son sac à main puis se tourna vers Lena qui la dévisageait les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

La journaliste prit une profonde inspiration et en parlant avec les mains elle commença à s'expliquer.

« Ecoute Lena j'imagine que tu dois être en colère pour hier soir. »

« Tu n'as même pas appelé Kara. »

« Je sais… » Répondit la jeune femme navrée.

Lena imita le bruit que ferait un buzzer pour signaler une mauvaise réponse et déclara :

« Désolée mais ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Sentant que Lena était vraiment en colère, Kara s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre les mains elle ne désirait qu'une chose la sentir près d'elle surtout après les événements de la veille mais Lena se défila.

Kara comprit qu'elle n'échapperait pas aux réprimandes, elle se pinça la base du nez entre son pouce et son index se préparant à subir les foudres de Lena.

« Ok, Lena je… »

« C'était quoi ce rendez-vous ? » L'interrompit la brune.

« Quoi ? Quel rendez-vous ? »

« Le truc que tu devais faire. Le truc pour lequel tu as refusé qu'on aille au restaurant, le truc pour lequel j'ai poiroté toute la soirée toute seule ? »

Kara surprise écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Soudain, elle réalisa que Lena avait des soupçons, elle était jalouse. Et bien que cela ne la mette dans une situation délicate, Kara trouva la réaction de Lena particulièrement touchante.

« Tu vas me laisser parler ou tu vas continuer de m'interrompre ? » Lui demanda Kara sur un ton d'adulte.

Lena se racla la gorge avant de lui faire signe qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Le truc que j'avais hier en sortant du travail, c'est pour les préparatifs du mariage d'Alex. »

« Et ça t'empêche de téléphoner ? » S'impatienta Lena.

« Lena… » Grogna Kara en levant l'index pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas terminé et qu'elle n'entendait pas engager un bras de fer avec elle.

Une fois que la brune prit sur elle de retenir sa hargne Kara poursuivit.

« Crois moi je voulais te rejoindre mais j'ai eu un contretemps. Et je ne pouvais pas t'appeler. Je suis terriblement désolée de t'avoir posé un lapin… Je m'en veux terriblement. Mais c'était…Un cas de force majeur. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de Lena se préparant à la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ton cas de force majeur a aussi duré toute la journée ? Non parce que j'ai appelé Catco et tu étais absente. »

« Oui… Je… »

« Ca va donc recommencer ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Les mensonges. »

« Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. »

« Je commence à avoir des doutes Kara. »

Cette déclaration frappa la kryptonienne de plein fouet.

« J'ai croisé Allan aujourd'hui. » Lâcha froidement Lena pour faire l'effet d'une bombe scrutant la réaction de Kara qui ne se fit pas attendre.

La journaliste replaça ses lunettes le regard fuyant.

« …Allan ? Hum comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Kara en prenant son air innocent ne sachant pas ce que le trader avait bien pu lui dire.

Lena souffla un rire.

« C'est drôle il m'a demandé exactement la même chose à ton sujet. »

Kara se mordit la langue.

 _« Aïe. »_

« Il a toujours autant l'air de t'apprécier.» Lui fit remarquer Lena.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Kara se sentant piégée.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à Lena de son aventure avec Allan. Vraiment aucune envie.

Lena était déçue, Kara n'assumait pas. Elle se défilait comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en mauvaise posture. Elle aurait aimé que les mots viennent d'elle, mais si Kara n'était pas capable de dire les choses, elle le ferait à sa place.

« Tu sais Kara, j'ai le sentiment que tu… Enfin si tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller par quatre chemin pour me dire les choses. »

Kara était estomaquée, visiblement la jalousie de Lena et son sentiment d'insécurité l'avait travaillé bien au-delà de ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Quoi ?! Non ! Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'es allée t'imaginer ? » La contredit Kara en tentant à nouveau de l'atteindre.

Lena l'esquiva et se mit à marcher de long en large sous le regard effaré de la blonde.

« Je ne suis pas stupide Kara, d'abord du t'esquives, ensuite tu disparais sans explication, puis j'apprends que tu me dissimule des choses. »

« Lena… »

« Non, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! »

« Lena… » Répéta calmement Kara les bras croisés en espérant que la jeune femme cesse de tergiverser et retrouve son calme.

Mais Lena continua.

« Si tu n'assumes pas, si tu as peur de perdre notre amitié…Non parce que je préfère tout arrêter plutôt que tu ne te remettes à mentir. »

C'en était trop, Kara se décida à mettre fin à ce monologue. Il fallait sortir Lena de ses idées noires. Aussi sans même que la jeune femme n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, Kara utilisa ses pouvoirs pour stopper sa course et la soulever de terre en la prenant dans ses bras. Une seconde avant Lena était sur ses jambes à bonne distance de la blonde et la seconde d'après elle se retrouvait pendue à son cou blottie malgré elle dans ses bras.

En la retenant contre elle, Kara la regarda de ses yeux bleus et lui dit :

« Je ne t'ai pas menti… Je ne t'ai pas parlé de ma brève… Très très très brève aventure avec Allan parce que cela n'avait aucune importance. C'était une erreur et je l'ai commise lorsque tu étais partie et que je pensais ne jamais te revoir. J'étais si malheureuse de t'avoir perdu que j'ai pensé que cela m'aiderait… J'étais perdue… Mais tu sais quoi tout ce que ça m'a appris c'est que je n'aime que toi... Je t'aimais hier, je t'aime aujourd'hui et je t'aimerai demain. »

Le vert retrouva le bleu. Lena touchée en plein cœur retrouva son calme, elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ces mots.

« Pour l'autre soir, je suis partie parce que je ne veux pas t'envahir. Parce que je pense que tu as besoin de temps… Qu'on a besoin de temps… Je veux que tu sois sûre de ce que tu veux, je veux que cette fois cette relation ait des bases solides. Et je ne veux pas que tu viennes vers moi parce que tu es fragile ou que tu te sens perdue. Je ne veux pas que tu te jettes dans cette relation sans être sûre que c'est ce que tu veux. »

Lena fût à nouveau troublée par cet aveu. Kara pensait qu'elle n'était pas encore assez stable pour prendre des décisions les concernant. Pire, Kara avait peur d'être un palliatif…

« Kara… »

« Attends laisse-moi finir. Je sais que j'ai merdé. Oh bon sang j'ai merdé beaucoup trop souvent. Mais je te promets que tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te mentirai plus Lena. Tout ce que je fais c'est pour te protéger. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. » Répondit Lena émue.

« Disons que je veux prendre soin de toi et que j'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance. »

« Je te fais confiance. »

Kara sourit, elle regarda Lena avec tendresse. Emue de la trouver si belle. Appelée par le rythme infernal de son cœur elle embrassa la jeune femme et y trouva le réconfort dont elle avait besoin après le pénible combat de la nuit passée.

Tout en poursuivant ses baisers elle marcha vers le canapé et y déposa en douceur sa captive qui lui rendait sa tendresse avec la même dévotion.

« Je suis désolée pour hier soir. » Souffla Kara penchée au-dessus de Lena entre deux baisers.

Lena caressa le visage de Kara et en écartant les mèches de ses cheveux aperçut la cicatrice sur sa tempe. Immédiatement elle s'en inquiéta en se redressant sur le canapé pour l'examiner de plus près mais Kara tourna la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? » Demanda la jeune femme nerveuse.

« Le fameux contretemps. » Souffla Kara appréhendant la réaction de Lena.

« …Kara…. » Murmura Lena se sentant tout à coup complétement idiote d'avoir fait une scène pareille en comprenant que Supergirl avait passé la nuit à lutter pour sa vie et qu'elle n'avait tout simplement rien dit dans le seul but d'épargner ses nerfs.

« Tout va bien. » Lui assura la blonde pour la rassurer.

Emue Lena la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

« Je suis désolée… Si j'avais su… »

Kara relâcha son étreinte et caressa amoureusement la joue de sa compagne.

« Tout va bien Lena. »

Luthor comprit que Kara n'entendait pas lui en dire plus sur ce qui lui était arrivé. La kryptonienne lui avait demandé de lui accorder sa confiance et Lena devait lui démontrer qu'elle l'avait obtenu en respectant son silence.

Pour désamorcer le sentiment de culpabilité de la brune, Kara souffla un rire.

« Tu réalises que l'on vient d'avoir notre première dispute ? »

Lena fronça les sourcils.

« Euh c'est loin d'être la première. »

Kara hocha la tête de haut en bas.

« Si, c'est notre première dispute… » Affirma Kara.

Lena réalisa alors ce que voulait lui signifier la jeune femme. C'était leur première dispute en tant que couple.

« Kara Danvers êtes-vous entrain de me dire que nous sommes officiellement ensemble ? » Lui demanda Lena.

« Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Lena attendrie sourit.

« Oui c'est ce que je veux. » Affirma-t-elle.

Ivre de bonheur Kara s'empara de ses lèvres pour sceller ces mots qu'elle avait rêvés pendant des mois.

Le lendemain matin, Kara se réveilla à côté de Lena. Et comme si la jeune femme avait le même pouvoir réparateur que les rayons du soleil, Kara se sentit en pleine forme. Ses ecchymoses avaient quasiment disparues quant à sa cicatrice c'était déjà un lointain souvenir.

« Bonjour mon amour. » Dit Kara en enlaçant Lena qui venait elle aussi d'ouvrir les yeux.

Lena se blottit dans les bras de Kara, elle s'y trouvait tellement bien qu'elle aurait souhaité rester dans cette position toute la journée.

« Kara ? »

« Hum quoi ? » Gémit Kara en la serrant contre elle.

« Non rien. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Non rien… »

Kara sourit, elle savait ce que la jeune femme avait à l'esprit même si cela n'arrivait pas encore à franchir ses lèvres.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, un restaurant proche de CatCo._

Lena avait rejoint Kara pour la pause déjeuner. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient attablées en terrasse. Il faisait un soleil radieux. Elles se racontèrent leur matinée et se démontrèrent mutuellement par de discrets gestes tendres à quel point elles s'étaient manquées pendant ces quelques heures de séparation. Tout ceci était une nouvelle expérience pour elles. Bien que toutes ces petites attentions restent très mesurées elles eurent l'impression de franchir une nouvelle étape. Kara caressait l'avant-bras de Lena, Lena lui soufflait des mots doux à l'oreille, leurs jambes se frôlaient sous la table… C'était excitant tout en étant angoissant.

Où que se trouve Lena Luthor elle ne passait jamais inaperçue et les photographes n'étaient jamais bien loin pour voler des clichés afin d'alimenter la presse people. Aussi, si elles ne voulaient pas s'exposer au grand jour dans toute la presse à scandale de National City, il leur fallait se montrer prudentes. Surtout que les proches de Kara risquaient de ne pas apprécier de découvrir leur relation dans les journaux.

Le dessert venait de leur être servi lorsque Lena glissa un écrin sur la table jusque sous le nez de Kara.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda la journaliste un peu surprise.

En se massant nerveusement la nuque Lena répondit :

« Ouvre tu verras bien. »

Kara ouvrit la boite et écarquilla les yeux.

« Woh Lena… C'est c'est magnifique. »

« Pour me faire pardonner ma crise d'hystérie d'hier. » Souffla Lena en riant.

Kara sortit de la boite une chaine en or blanc avec un magnifique pendentif fait main. Un Saphir bleu entrelacé de file d'or blanc représentant une constellation. Ce collier était stupéfiant.

« Tu n'avais pas à… »

« Tais-toi et laisse-moi te le mettre. » Dit Lena en l'invitant à lui présenter sa nuque.

Kara souleva ses longs cheveux blonds et Lena glissa le collier autour de son cou.

« Il te va très bien. » Dit Lena en admirant la jeune femme.

« Quand as-tu eu le temps d'aller chercher ça ? »

« J'ai appelé ma joaillière sur la route ce matin. C'est une super créatrice elle a toujours des pièces originales. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait quelque chose qui correspondait à mon idée et il s'avérait qu'elle avait terminé cette pièce pour sa nouvelle collection. Elle m'a envoyé les photos par mail et j'ai envoyé Clara récupérer le paquet juste avant de te rejoindre. »

Kara avait encore tendance à oublier qu'elle sortait avec une milliardaire. Et elle se dit qu'en matière de cadeau, elle aurait bien du mal à lui faire concurrence.

« Je l'adore. Merci. » Dit Kara en lui prenant la main.

A cet instant, elle ne rêvait que de l'embrasser mais il lui fallait se retenir. Soudain, une sirène inaudible pour Lena retentit aux oreilles de Supergirl.

« Lena… Je suis désolée mais il faut que j'y aille. » Dit-elle en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Lena comprit que la kryptonienne avait une urgence et lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

« On se voit ce soir. » Dit Kara en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de disparaitre.

Il fallait que Lena s'habitue à partager Kara avec le reste du monde. Et cela n'était pas évident, car plus ses sentiments pour la jeune femme grandissaient plus il lui était difficile d'accepter que Kara mette sa vie en danger. Elle avait peur de la perdre.

 _Trois jours plus tard._

En cette veille de weekend Kara avait rejoint ses amis au « Doolywood. ». Winn et James jouaient au billard pendant qu'Alex et Maggie sirotaient leur verre. Kara s'installa sur la banquette en face du couple. Elle commanda sa boisson et se mit à discuter de tout et de rien. Ces derniers jours Alex avait l'impression de croiser sa sœur en coup de vent et toujours au DEO. Aussi, elle avait vivement encouragé Kara à se joindre à leur petite réunion d'avant weekend.

« Je ne reste pas longtemps. » Précisa Kara.

« Oh allez Kara tu vas bien faire une partie de billard. » Dit Maggie.

« Je ne peux pas j'ai promis à Lena de l'accompagner à une exposition. »

« Tu aurais pu lui proposer de venir boire un verre avec nous avant d'aller à votre exposition. » Lui fit remarquer Maggie.

Kara leva les sourcils.

« Euh ici ? Dans ce bar où les humains sont en minorité ? Non ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée. »

Alex approuva les dires de sa sœur.

« Non effectivement je ne suis pas sûre que Lena se sentirait très à son aise. »

« Pffff, je suis persuadée que Lena s'adapterait très bien. Ok sa mère détestait les aliens et elle lui a mis de sales idées dans la tête mais maintenant c'est du passé. » Souffla Maggie avant de reprendre une gorgée de Guiness.

« Oui mais un Alien à la fois ok… » Dit Kara qui savait pertinemment que Lena était encore sur la défensive.

Kara se sentait mal à l'aise de dissimuler sa relation avec Lena, mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

« On devrait organiser une soirée à la maison ! » S'exclama Maggie enthousiaste en regardant sa future femme qui s'abstint de la contredire sans pour autant partager son engouement.

« Ca fait une éternité qu'on a pas fait une soirée jeux de sociétés. » Approuva Kara qui trouvait l'idée séduisante.

« Et on pourrait inviter Lena... » Dit Maggie avec un léger sourire en coin.

Visiblement Maggie avait dans l'idée de jouer les entremetteuses, mais cela ne semblait pas être au goût d'Alex qui restait sur la réserve.

« …Oui, oui je lui proposerai. » Répondit Kara un peu gênée.

« Et c'est joli ça ! » Dit Alex en désignant le pendentif autour du cou de Kara et qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je dirais même que c'est superbe. » Ajouta Maggie en se penchant au-dessus de la table pour le voir de plus près.

« Où as-tu trouvé cette merveille ? » Lui demanda Maggie en se rasseyant.

Kara se racla la gorge :

« Hum, c'est un cadeau… »

« De qui ? »

Kara leva les yeux au plafond en se massant la nuque.

« De Lena. »

Maggie ne pût retenir son sourire tandis qu'Alex gardait toute sa neutralité.

« Lena a du goût. » Affirma Maggie.

Kara se sentit rougir. Ce qui n'échappa pas à sa sœur.

Sentant que la conversation risquait de tourner à l'interrogatoire Kara prit congé en prétextant qu'elle allait être en retard. Une fois le couple seul, Maggie se tourna vers Alex le regard pétillant.

« Tu crois qu'elles… »

« … Je n'espère pas non. » Répondit Alex le visage grave.

« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Kara à l'air heureuse, tu ne peux pas te réjouir pour elle ? »

« Je m'inquiète c'est tout. » Répondit Alex soucieuse.

« Kara est une grande fille. Et si elle trouve enfin le bonheur tu dois te réjouir pour elle-même si c'est avec Lena. Ne l'a-t-elle pas fait pour nous ? »

« Oui… Mais, toi tu n'as pas tenté de me tuer. »

Maggie ne répondit pas.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, appartement de Lena._

Les jeunes femmes avaient passé une merveilleuse soirée et comme tous les soirs elles avaient terminé la soirée chez Lena. Au milieu de la nuit Kara fût réveillée en sursaut par les plaintes de sa compagne qui faisait à nouveau un terrible cauchemar. La brune était en sueur, son corps tout entier tremblait comme si elle éprouvait une intense douleur. Et surtout elle poussait des petits cris étouffés en répétant sans cesse un nom.

« Non ! Non ! Sergeï… non… »

Jusqu'à présent Kara n'avait jamais entendu ce prénom dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Les gémissements devinrent des cris et d'un coup Lena s'éveilla un sursaut. Elle haletait, elle était totalement paniquée.

« Eh ! Eh ! » Dit Kara en agrippant la jeune femme pour la calmer.

Le cauchemar avait été si violent que Lena ne la reconnut pas tout de suite et continua de se débattre entre ses bras en criant à répétition : « Non non lâchez moi !».

« Lena c'est moi c'est Kara ! » Répéta la jeune femme en la retenant contre elle jusqu'à ce Lena réalise où elle se trouvait.

Lorsque la jeune femme prit conscience qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve elle cessa de se débattre, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« C'était juste un cauchemar, c'était juste un cauchemar. » La rassura Kara en lui caressant les cheveux.

La kryptonienne était inquiète. Quasiment toutes les nuits de Lena étaient perturbées par d'horribles cauchemars. Mais cette nuit-là tout semblait décuplé.

Lena s'assit sur le lit en appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit, elle se frottait le visage en essayant de reprendre le dessus sur ses angoisses.

Kara se posa à côté d'elle et se contenta d'attendre que Lena exprime ou non sa volonté de lui raconter ce qui lui avait fait si peur. Mais Lena resta muette comme une tombe, visiblement elle n'avait pas envie de partager avec Kara ce qui la faisait trembler. A vrai dire elle semblait même embarrassée que sa compagne ait assisté à ça. Kara réalisa que si elle n'amorçait pas la conversation cela risquait de se répéter encore et encore. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui tourmentait encore Lena. Elle décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

« Qui est Sergeï ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux verts de Lena se voilèrent. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre Kara prononcer ce nom.

« Personne. » Mentit-elle.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi cris-tu son nom ? » Rétorqua Kara qui n'était pas dupe.

Sans dire un mot, Lena ouvrit les draps et saisit sa robe de chambre posée sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse. Elle l'enfila et sortit de la chambre laissant Kara sans réponse. La blonde soupira en regardant le plafond. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse Lena la repousser. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis se décida à rejoindre la jeune femme.

En entrant dans le salon elle retrouva Lena dans la pénombre derrière le bar. Elle se servait un verre de whisky. Kara s'approcha de la lampe du canapé et l'alluma pour donner un petit peu de lumière à la pièce sans pour autant l'éblouir. Puis, elle s'avança jusqu'au tabouret de bar et prit place en face de Lena. Elle resta silencieuse se contentant d'observer Lena se servir à boire une expression grave sur le visage.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Lena. »

« Non pas tout. » Répondit Lena en trempant ses lèvres dans l'alcool.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit plus de secret entre nous. » Dit Kara.

« Il y a des secrets qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soit Kara… »

« Non parce que ce que tu gardes au fond de toi te détruis à petit feu. Je ne suis pas aveugle Lena. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

La brune souffla un rire plein d'ironie.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas… »

« Laisse-moi le bénéfice du doute. » Lui demanda Kara avant d'oser à nouveau reposer sa question.

« Qui est Sergeï Lena ? »

La brune tourna ses yeux verts dans sa direction, son regard était dur et froid. Kara détestait lorsque Lena avait cette expression-là.

« Un mort. » Répondit-elle froidement.

Le corps tout entier de Kara trembla.

Lena reprit une gorgée de Whisky et ajouta avec encore plus de froideur :

« Un homme que j'ai tué. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda Kara qui commençait à craindre les révélations de la jeune femme.

« Kara tu n'es pas prête à entendre ce que j'ai fait et je sais que tu ne me regarderas plus jamais de la même façon quand tu sauras la vérité. »

Kara saisit la main de Lena.

« Je n'irais nulle part Lena. Alors dis-moi ce qui te tourmente. »

« Je l'ai tué Kara… » Murmura Lena la voix chevrotante.

« J'étais dévorée par la haine… Si je n'étais pas allée là-bas il serait encore en vie… »

Kara ne comprenait rien.

« Tu parles de la Russie ? »

Lena acquiesça tristement.

« J'ai traversé l'enfer et j'y ai emmené Sergeï avec moi… Sauf que lui n'en est pas revenu. »

La kryptonienne prit un air affligé, cela lui faisait mal de voir Lena dans cet état.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie Kara. Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie et il en est mort. Tous ceux qui m'entourent finissent six pieds sous terre. »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« C'est pourtant la vérité… » Répondit Lena.

« Ce Sergei que lui est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Kara.

« Kara… » Souffla Lena qui suffoquait à la simple pensée de raconter ce qu'elle avait traversé.

« Lena je dois sav… »

« Non ! » Cria Lena en jetant son verre contre le mur qui se brisa dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Kara resta paralysée par cet accès de fureur, la violence de Lena n'avait d'égal que sa souffrance.

Il y eût un moment de silence. Lena réalisa la portée de son geste. Elle le regrettait déjà.

« Je suis désolée… » Souffla-t-elle égarée.

La kryptonienne se leva de son tabouret et fit le tour du bar pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lena se réfugia contre elle et s'abandonna à ses larmes. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à une vitesse vertigineuse, Kara ressentit toute sa peine comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. La souffrance de Lena lui brisait le cœur. Elles restèrent longuement enlacées dans la pénombre, jusqu'à ce que Lena se calme. Une fois que les sanglots douloureux s'estompèrent, Kara guida Lena jusqu'au canapé. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et écarta les mèches de cheveux collés aux tempes de la jeune femme en attendant qu'elle parle.

Après quelques minutes, Lena se décida enfin à parler. Raconter cette sombre histoire lui était terriblement pénible, elle avait l'impression d'en refaire la douloureuse expérience. Elle revivait chaque sensation, chaque douleur… A cet instant elle était à genoux sur les planches vermoulues de la cabane qui abritait son crime de sang. Elle se tenait face à cette immensité de blanc qui faisait écho à la noirceur de son cœur. Lena n'omit aucun détail, elle raconta à Kara tout son parcours, rien ne lui fût épargné. Pas même la tendresse qu'elle avait eût pour Sergeï. Elle lui raconta comment elle était passée à travers le voile de la mort en traversant la glace et en plongeant dans les eaux gelées de la rivière. Elle raconta comment elle avait poignardé Nikolaï et mit feu à la cabane. Comment elle avait survécu dans cet enfer blanc grâce au seul sentiment qui l'habitait encore, la haine…

Kara n'avait jamais pu imaginer une chose pareille, jamais elle ne s'était doutée de ce que Lena s'était infligée pour parvenir à ses fins. Si cette vérité était horrible à entendre elle était aussi révélatrice. La fille de Krypton comprit encore mieux le profond désespoir qui avait conduit Lena à tenter de mettre fin à son existence.

« Sergeï était quelqu'un de bien, il ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Mon entêtement lui a coûté la vie. Il a été tué et j'ai tué son assassin… Aucun de ces deux hommes ne serait mort si je n'avais pas été assoiffée de vengeance. »

Comment lui dire que tout ceci n'était pas sa faute ? Lena était responsable de ses actes, même si elle ne l'avait pas souhaité c'était bien sa haine qui l'avait poussé dans ce traquenard. Elle n'avait souhaité la mort de personne mais ses actes avaient eu cette conséquence. Difficile de trouver la paix avec cela sur la conscience. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que chaque nuit elle revive en boucle tous les terribles moments de son existence. Lena était une force de la nature, comment avait-elle pu survivre à cela ? Comment avait-elle pu trouver la force de renoncer à sa vengeance ? La volonté de Lena était au-delà de l'entendement. Même Supergirl ne se sentait pas aussi forte que la femme qui lui confiait le cauchemar qu'avait été sa vie.

« J'ai tué ma mère, j'ai tué Sergeï, j'ai tué Nikolaï, j'ai tué le mercenaire chargé de me kidnapper… Je suis coupable de tous ces crimes Kara… Directement ou indirectement j'en suis responsable.»

Une larme coula sur la joue de Kara, elle n'avait pas les mots. Elle était désemparée face au chagrin de Lena.

« Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Moi je me déteste. »

« Tu n'es pas cette personne Lena. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que le monstre est dans sa boite qu'il ne reviendra pas. Je le sens encore… Je sais que tout ce mal est là quelque part enfouis en moi…» Dit Lena.

Ce discours rappela à Kara les paroles de sa sœur. La fille du ciel avait l'impression de faire un bond en arrière. Elle qui pensait que Lena avait retrouvé une stabilité et avait fini par se pardonner s'était totalement trompée.

« Tu es plus forte que ça, tu vas surmonter tout ça et tu vas avancer. » Affirma Kara.

« J'ai peur de te perdre Kara… A chaque minute j'ai peur de te perdre toi aussi… Si cela venait à arriver je… Je sais que je ne le supporterai pas. Je perdrai définitivement la tête.» Lui confia Lena.

« Je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. » Dit Kara en l'invitant à poser sa tête contre son épaule.

« S'il t'arrive quelque chose… L'autre jour, quand j'ai découvert que tu avais été blessée j'ai réalisé que tu pouvais disparaitre d'une minute à l'autre. Chaque fois que tu portes cette cape je tremble…Et tout refait surface…»

« Il ne m'arrivera rien. Lena regarde-moi. »

Le vert retrouva le bleu.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe je te reviendrai toujours. Peu importe ce qui se dressera face à moi, peu importe les combats, peu importe la douleur ou la peine que je devrais supporter je reviendrai toujours vers toi. Où que tu te trouves sur cette terre ou même dans cet univers, je trouverai toujours mon chemin jusqu'à toi. C'est une promesse que je te fais. »

Lena ferma les yeux pour graver chaque mot de Kara dans son esprit.

« Maintenant viens, il faut te reposer. » Lui dit Kara en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Kara recoucha Lena dans le lit et s'allongea près d'elle, la gardant en sécurité entre ses bras sa tête blottie contre son cœur. Cette nuit elle ne fermerait plus l'œil, elle veillerait sur le sommeil de Lena jusqu'au matin.

La nuit avait été éprouvante pour le couple. Lena s'était allégée d'un poids mais la route serait encore longue avant d'en être totalement libérée. Quant à Kara elle avait compris à quel point elle devrait se montrer prudente, à quel point il lui faudrait faire attention pour ménager le cœur de la jeune femme. Jamais, elle ne pourrait abandonner sa mission pour rassurer Lena mais elle devrait trouver le moyen de concilier les craintes de la jeune femme et son rôle de protectrice de National City. Lena devait être sa priorité. Désormais, avant de se lancer tête baissée dans des missions suicides, Kara devrait penser à celle qui attendait son retour en un seul morceau.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre**

 **Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette FF**

 **et qu'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs étrangers que je salue au passage ;)**


	30. Double jeu

**Chapitre 30 Double jeu**

 _Une semaine plus tard, appartement de Kara._

« Je dois l'avoir rangé par ici. » S'exclama Kara en retournant son placard sous le regard amusé de Lena.

« Je te pensais plus ordonnée. »

« Je le suis et je suis certaine que ce jeu est planqué sous ces cartons. » Affirma Kara en farfouillant à quatre pattes.

« Ah ! » S'écria-t-elle victorieuse en brandissant la boite du jeu de société sous le nez de Lena.

« On va vraiment jouer à ça ? » Lui demanda Lena en regardant dubitative les images sur la boîte.

« Bien sûr qu'on va jouer à ça, ce jeu est génial ! En plus c'est le jeu préféré de Winn, si je ne le ramène pas on va l'entendre se plaindre toute la soirée. » Répondit Kara en posant la boite sur la table du salon.

La journaliste avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas passé du temps dans son appartement. Chaque soir après le travail elle passait en coup de vent pour prendre quelques affaires et rejoignait Lena chez elle. Même si elle nageait dans le bonheur avec la brune aux yeux verts cet endroit lui manquait. Elle adorait son appartement. Elle y avait tellement de bon souvenir…

Kara aurait souhaité que Lena vienne plus souvent chez elle, seulement la résidence de la jeune femme était située bien plus près de LCorp. Il était donc beaucoup plus simple pour la femme d'affaire de résider chez elle que de faire les allers retours depuis l'appartement de Kara. S'il ne fallait que quelques minutes à Supergirl pour faire le tour de la ville, ce n'était pas le cas du commun des mortels qui lui était obligé de subir les interminables embouteillages de National City.

Kara était entrain de souffler sur le couvercle de la boite pour en chasser la poussière lorsque Lena lui demanda :

« Tu es sûre que ça ne dérange personne que je me joigne à votre soirée de geek ? »

« Non, si je te le dis. Alex et Maggie ont insistés pour que tu sois présente. Et Maggie a invité des collègues du commissariat.»

Lena ne s'en sentait pas plus à l'aise pour autant.

« Tout se passera bien, tu vas voir on va passer une super soirée. » S'enthousiasma Kara en posant la main sur la cuisse de sa petite amie.

« Et comment sommes-nous censées nous comporter ? » L'interrogea la brune en prenant sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda la kryptonienne absorbée par le règlement du jeu.

« Je parle de ça. » Dit Lena en saisissant le menton de Kara la contraignant à tourner la tête vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Collée à sa bouche Kara sourit.

« Oh…ça…. » Souffla-t-elle en cherchant à nouveau le contacte des lèvres de Lena sur les siennes.

La journaliste jeta la notice par-dessus son épaule puis saisit le visage de Lena pour appuyer son baiser, faisant basculer sa compagne sur les coussins du canapé. Lena souffla un rire amusée par les assauts de Kara.

A chaque fois que la blonde aux yeux azurs l'embrassait, elle devenait fiévreuse. Cette romance était passionnelle, aussi douce que brulante. Kara allongée sur Lena relâcha son baiser et caressa son visage en souriant avec un air béat.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Lui fit remarquer Lena.

« Oh…Vraiment ? Je croyais pourtant l'avoir fait. »

« Non. »

« Attends je recommence. » Dit Kara en caressant les lèvres rouges de Lena avec sa bouche.

« Kara… Je suis sérieuse. »

« Moi aussi. » Se défendit Kara qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que Lena s'interrogeait vraiment sur le fait de s'exposer aux yeux de tous ou non.

Lena repoussa ses avances pour faire cesser le jeu amoureux de Kara. Il fallait qu'elles aient une vraie conversation.

Kara un peu frustrée laissa Lena se redresser.

« Kara, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec… »

« J'avais compris… »

« Je pense que je dois encore faire mes preuves auprès de tes amis… »

« Alors, on continue de se cacher ? »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que je suis sincère oui. »

Kara roula des yeux. Elle comprenait la position de Lena, mais elle avait tellement envie de partager son bonheur avec ses proches et plus particulièrement avec sa sœur que ce secret commençait à lui peser. Bien sûr, il y avait un côté excitant au fait de se cacher. Mais Kara voulait maintenant pouvoir crier au monde entier que Lena lui appartenait. Tenir sa langue devenait pour elle de plus en plus difficile.

« Ne le prends pas mal Kara. »

« Je ne le prend pas mal, c'est juste qu'être à côté de toi sans pouvoir te toucher… C'est une torture. »

Lena souffla un rire et plongea son regard hypnotique dans celui de Kara.

« Je te promets que je saurais te faire oublier cette frustration. » Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

Le corps tout entier de la blonde réagit à cette promesse. Si elles n'avaient pas été attendues, Kara lui aurait fait l'amour tout de suite sur ce canapé, mais cela devait attendre.

Lorsque Lena et Kara débarquèrent à la soirée, la kryptonienne fût un peu surprise de découvrir que Maggie avait convié beaucoup de monde à se joindre à leur petit cercle d'amis. L'intime soirée jeux de société n'était plus si intime que cela. Maggie se chargea de faire les présentations. Lena et Kara se laissèrent guider parmi les policiers, majoritairement des hommes mais, il y avait aussi quelques femmes dont une qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Winn et James la badaient depuis le fond de la pièce tant elle était belle. Une grande rousse aux yeux bleus, aux mensurations parfaites.

« Bridget je te présente ma future belle-sœur Kara Danvers. »

« Bonsoir. » Dit Kara en tendant la main.

« Ah Kara je vous rencontre enfin, Maggie m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. » Répondit Bridget en serrant sa main énergiquement.

Kara rougit derrière ses lunettes.

« Et voici Lena Luthor. » Dit Maggie.

Lena empoigna la main de la jeune femme. La rousse marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle croisa le regard émeraude de Lena. Bridget parut tout à coup manquer de mot ce qui n'échappa pas à Kara.

« Enchantée de vous connaitre. » Lui dit Lena en souriant.

« Moi aussi je suis enchantée… » Répondit l'enquêtrice en prenant tout son temps pour relâcher la main de la femme d'affaire.

Sur le moment, Kara se demanda si elle ne se faisait pas des idées car Maggie et Lena ne semblaient rien avoir remarqué. Le tour des présentations continua et lorsque Lena et Kara croisèrent J'onn, le martien salua Kara chaleureusement mais se montra plutôt distant vis à vis de Lena. Et cela Kara ne se l'inventait pas, il était évident que le chef du DEO ainsi qu'Alex étaient encore réservés au sujet de la Luthor.

Tout le monde se mélangea pour partager un verre avant de lancer les hostilités. Kara en profita pour rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Je l'ais vu le premier. » Grommela Winn une bière à la main.

« Cela ne te donne aucun privilège. » Rétorqua James.

« Toujours entrain de vous disputer tous les deux. » Ironisa Kara en les embrassant.

« Quel est le sujet de la discorde ? »

Elle tourna la tête dans la même direction que les deux hommes et comprit tout de suite quel était l'objet de leur chamaillerie.

« Elle est vraiment à tomber… » Frissonna Winn.

« J'admets que j'ai rarement vu un agent de police aussi… »

« Sexy ? » Demanda Kara.

James acquiesça.

« Ouais…Ouais cette femme est définitivement sexy. » Avoua-t-il.

Kara souffla un rire, il était amusant d'assister ce combat de coqs. Cela lui rappela l'époque où c'était elle qui était l'objet de leur convoitise.

« James, elle est pour moi ! »

« Certainement pas que le meilleur gagne. »

Kara roula des yeux en soupirant.

 _« Des gamins. »_

Si ces deux-là n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'incendiaire rousse Kara ne voyait que Lena qui conversait avec deux collègues de Maggie à quelques pas de là.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » Lança Alex en se postant à côté de sa sœur.

« James et Winn sont tout émoustillés par la copine de Maggie. »

Alex souffla un rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Ils n'ont aucune chance. » Souffla Alex à l'oreille de sa sœur pour ne pas être entendue de ses amis.

Kara l'interrogea du regard.

« Elle ne joue pas dans la même équipe…Mais ne leur dit pas, les voir essayer va me faire ma soirée. » Ria-t-elle.

Kara comprit alors que le trouble qu'elle avait ressenti lors des présentations était peut être bien réel.

« Maggie bosse avec elle ? »

« Oh ne m'en parle pas ! Au départ je n'étais pas tranquille. Savoir qu'un tel canon passait ses journées dans le même poste de police que ma femme m'a causé quelques tourments. Mais, après l'avoir rencontré j'ai vite compris que je n'avais pas à m'en faire, elles sont amies de longue date. De vraies sœurs.»

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde s'installa autour des différentes tables de jeux. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts des jeux de réflexion, des jeux de plateau, des quizz chacun des convives s'orienta selon ses préférences. Pour deux personnes le choix fût vite fait… Ils allaient à la table de la rousse...

Kara s'assit naturellement à côté de Lena qui comptait mettre une raclée monumentale à tout le monde au trivial pursuit. L'ambiance était bon enfant et tous les invités passaient un excellent moment. Après plus d'une heure de jeu, vint le temps de changer les équipes. S'étant faits refoulés gentiment par Bridget les deux hommes éconduits finirent par rejoindre la table de leurs amis qui leur adressèrent des sourires rieurs. Les mines vexées de Win et James provoquèrent l'hilarité d'Alex et Maggie. Pendant que le couple se payait la tête des deux compères, J'onn aida Kara à installer son jeu au centre de la table.

« Je ne comprends pas pourtant j'ai été drôle ! » Grogna Winn.

« Elle n'a pas été réceptive à ton humour. » Se moqua James.

« Tu n'as pas fait mieux monsieur je bombe le torse et je gonfle mes muscles… »

Kara leva la tête du plateau en cherchant Lena du regard et se rendit compte que la jeune femme était partie se servir un verre.

« Bon Kara on commence ? Te mettre une raclée me consolera. » Lança Winn en disposant les pions sur le plateau.

Kara acquiesça en essayant de dissimuler qu'elle était entrain d'épier les allers et venues de Lena. Elle devait rester discrète, elle avait promis de garder le secret sur leur relation.

Seulement voilà, la partie commença et Lena ne revint pas s'asseoir près d'elle. Kara tourna à nouveau la tête en direction du bar et découvrit que la rousse avait quitté sa table… L'inspectrice avait rejoint Lena.

« Kara c'est à toi de tirer les dés. » Lui fit remarquer J'onn.

« Oui pardon. » Répondit Kara en s'emparant des dés.

La journaliste était incapable de se concentrer sur le jeu mais elle devait donner le change.

Au même moment à l'autre bout de la pièce Lena qui n'était pas plus inspirée que cela par les jeux de plateau discutait avec Bridget. La jeune femme l'avait abordée et avait réussi à complétement monopoliser son attention. Par acquit de conscience Lena jeta malgré tout un œil en direction de la table de Kara. La kryptonienne était en pleine partie par conséquent Lena décida de boire un verre avec cette sympathique inconnue. Les nains et les trolls n'étaient définitivement pas la tasse de thé de la pragmatique femme d'affaire. Elle avait beau être une scientifique mordue de nouvelle technologie elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une geek. Aussi c'était sans regret qu'elle désertait la table de jeu.

« Je vous ressert un verre Lena ? » Lui demanda la rousse.

« Volontiers. » Répondit Lena en tendant son verre.

« Vous connaissez Maggie depuis longtemps ? » Lui demanda Bridget.

« Non pas très longtemps. »

Bridget tendit son verre à Lena et profita de ce geste pour laisser sa main frôler la sienne tout en lui adressant son sourire le plus éclatant. Elles continuèrent à discuter un moment et l'alcool aidant elles se mirent vite à rire ensemble de bon cœur. Et très vite elles passèrent du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

« Non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ? »

« Si, si et lorsque le légiste a récupéré l'échantillon il a vraiment cru que j'avais falsifié les preuves ! » S'exclama Bridget en riant.

Lena se tordit en deux.

« Ah la la je t'assure il s'en passe de belles dans le service. »

« Je veux bien te croire. »

Bridget se pencha vers Lena et lui souffla :

« Je peux te faire une confession ? »

Lena acquiesça.

« Je déteste les jeux de sociétés. »

Lena sourit, amusée.

« Tu n'es pas la seule. » Confia la brune aux yeux verts.

« Ouf tu me rassures tu ne me dénonceras pas à Maggie. »

« Si tu me couvres, je te couvres. » Ria Lena.

Bridget sourit tout en la dévorant des yeux.

« Si tu n'aimes pas ça pourquoi es-tu venue ? » Lui demanda Lena intriguée.

« Maggie m'a tanné toute la semaine avec cette soirée, je ne pouvais pas y échapper. »

« Je comprends. »

« Mais à vrai dire je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas déçue d'être venue. Bien au contraire. » Déclara Bridget.

Lena réalisa alors que la jeune femme était entrain de flirter avec elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Et toi alors pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

Lena tourna la tête en direction de la table de Kara qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

« Pareil, je voulais faire plaisir à une amie. »

A sa table Kara était entrain de bouillir, la partie lui semblait interminable. La désertion de Lena au profit de la rousse lui gâchait tout son plaisir. Elle d'habitude si stratège à ce jeu était entrain de se faire lamentablement sanctionnée par ses amis qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour lui signifier sa contre-performance.

Maggie se pencha à l'oreille d'Alex pour lui souffler un mot. Kara interrogea le couple du regard et Maggie déclara sans réfléchir :

« Je crois que Bridget s'est faite une nouvelle amie. » Dit elle en désignant les deux jeunes femmes derrière le bar qui semblaient particulièrement complices.

Kara serra les dents. Elle était jalouse, profondément jalouse.

« Quelqu'un a soif ? » S'exclama-t-elle en reposant ses cartes sur la table.

« Non ! Kara on ne peut pas faire de pause, j'attaque le mont Kary avec mon armée. » S'indigna Winn.

« Continuez sans moi j'ai besoin d'un verre. »

N'attendant même pas leur réponse Kara quitta la table sous les protestations de ses amis.

La journaliste se faufila entre les tables en direction du bar. Plus elle s'approchait plus elle avait l'impression que Bridget se collait à Lena. Pourtant, les deux jeunes femmes avaient entre elles une distance tout à fait respectable. Mais, Kara ne le voyait pas ainsi, sa jalousie altérait la réalité.

Lena ne vit pas arriver Kara dans son dos et riait aux éclats lorsque la blonde fit irruption.

« Pardon. » Dit Kara en faisant exprès de passer entre les deux jeunes femmes pour accéder au frigo interrompant subitement leur fou de rire.

Lena déglutit.

« Super soirée n'est-ce pas Kara ? » Lança innocemment Bridget.

En faisant mine de chercher une bière dans le frigo Kara répondit abruptement :

« Ouais super… »

Dans son dos Briget fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le ton de la jeune femme.

Kara s'empara d'une bière referma la porte du frigo et se tourna vers elles. La kryptonienne était tellement nerveuse qu'en voulant décapsuler sa bière elle brisa le goulot de la bouteille entre ses doigts.

« Oh mon dieu tu ne t'es pas blessée ? » L'interrogea la rousse en voyant le verre brisé.

Quant à Lena elle était pâle.

Kara ria nerveusement en faisant signe qu'elle n'avait rien avant de poser la bouteille brisée dans l'évier.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'es pas coupée ? » Répéta Bridget.

« Non, non ça va je t'assure. Cette bouteille devait avoir un défaut pour se briser aussi facilement. » Tenta de se justifier Kara.

Pendant, que la kryptonienne était entrain de s'essuyer les mains avec un chiffon, l'inspectrice poursuivit sa conversation avec Lena.

« Si tu aimes l'opéra, ils vont jouer Carmen la semaine prochaine. Si ça te dis on pourrait y aller ensemble ? »

Kara sentit le sang battre à ses tempes.

Lena afficha un sourire crispé et se racla la gorge gênée de devoir répondre à cette invitation en présence de Kara dont elle imaginait très bien la tête bien qu'elle soit de dos.

« J'ai déjà beaucoup vu Carmen… »

Bridget souffla un rire, elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue.

« Ah dans ce cas en peut aller au théâtre. »

S'en était trop pour Kara qui aurait aimé que Lena mette un stop ferme et définitif à la jeune femme. Agacée, elle quitta la cuisine avant d'attraper Lena pour l'embrasser au nez et à la barbe de la jeune femme ou pire d'aboyer sur l'amie de Maggie. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais elle avait promis à Lena de ne pas dévoiler leur couple. Elle ne pouvait pas rompre cette promesse… Alex et les autres ne devaient pas savoir, aussi pour éviter l'esclandre Kara préféra se retirer en serrant les dents.

« Tu ne voulais pas une bière ? » Lança Bridget un peu surprise que la jeune femme reparte les mains vides.

Kara ne répondit pas et alla rejoindre la table.

« Elle est bizarre. » Fit remarquer Bridget à Lena qui n'en menait pas large.

« Bien où en étions-nous ? »

« Tu sais quoi je crois que je vais aller jouer un peu. » Dit Lena en s'esquivant.

Au grand désespoir de l'enquêtrice Lena se faufila entre les tables et rejoignit Kara. Elle s'assit à côté de la jeune femme mais la blonde préféra l'ignorer. Lena se contenta d'observer la partie en silence. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes Maggie s'adressa à Lena :

« Tu as fait connaissance avec ma pote Bridget ? »

« Oui. »

« Méfies-toi Lena c'est une séductrice. » Lui signifia Maggie en souriant.

Lena piqua un fard.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclamèrent en cœur James et Winn qui venaient de comprendre pourquoi tous leurs appels du pied étaient restés sans réponse.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? » Pesta Winn provoquant l'hilarité générale autour de la table sauf du côté de Lena et Kara.

« Moi qui croyais avoir perdu la main. » Se rassura James.

« Vous n'aviez aucune chance. » Leur confirma Maggie.

« En revanche Lena est tout à fait dans les goûts de Bridget. » Dit Alex pour tester Lena sans penser à ce que pouvait ressentir Kara.

Lena plissa les lèvres, elle ne pouvait pas être plus mal à l'aise.

« Bon on joue ou on parle ? » Grogna Kara en continuant la partie faisant cesser les bavardages.

Son air renfrogné n'échappa à personne et surtout pas à Alex.

Lorsque les joueurs eurent terminé leur partie, on remballa les jeux et on poussa les tables pour laisser place à une fin de soirée plus festive. Alex mit de la musique et invita sa future femme à danser. Les invités ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Lena resta auprès de Kara mais celle-ci s'obstinait à bouder et à ne pas la calculer. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment Lena estima que la réaction de sa compagne était excessive surtout qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle finit par se pencher à son oreille pour lui souffler :

« Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? »

Kara garda la mâchoire serrée. Jamais, de sa vie elle n'avait été jalouse comme elle l'était ce soir. D'ailleurs cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Ce n'était pas son genre surtout pour si peu. Mais, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lena tout était démesuré. Son amour était démesuré, sa passion était démesurée aussi il était logique que sa jalousie le soit aussi.

Un collègue de Maggie proposa à Lena de danser et pour bien faire comprendre à Kara qu'elle en avait assez la jeune femme accepta l'invitation. La journaliste fulminait dans son coin pendant que Lena dansait avec le policier au milieu de ses amis. Tout le monde passait un bon moment, tout le monde sauf Kara. Même J'onn d'habitude plutôt taciturne se balançait de droite à gauche en faisant du surplace avec un verre à la main.

Kara se sentait bête mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Lena passa de cavalier en cavalier sous son regard jaloux.

« Tu ne danses pas Kara ? » Lui demanda Maggie en se postant à côté d'elle.

« Pas trop envie. »

« C'est dommage, si tu restes là j'en connais une qui va en profiter. » Lui fit remarquer Maggie.

Kara réalisa que sa belle-sœur avait tout compris de la situation. Et contrairement à Alex un possible rapprochement entre Lena et Kara ne semblait pas la déranger bien au contraire. Maggie tapota l'épaule de Kara et retourna danser.

Et ce qu'elle avait prédit ne se fit pas attendre. Sous couvert d'une musique entrainante Bridget se faufila près de Lena et lui prit la main pour la faire tourner. Lena jeta un coup d'œil à Kara pour voir si celle-ci se décidait enfin à cesser sa bouderie. Mais, comme Kara ne voulait pas bouger et campait sur ses positions Lena se vexa. Et c'est sans complexe qu'elle dansa avec Bridget qui savoura ce rapprochement.

Lena n'aimait pas jouer avec les sentiments de Kara, elle n'avait aucune envie de la rendre jalouse cependant, elle n'aimait pas non plus qu'on l'attaque gratuitement ou qu'on cherche à la contrôler. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que sa compagne retrouve son sourire et profite de la soirée avec elle.

Lorsque Bridget se rapprochait un peu trop près Lena respectueusement remettait de la distance. Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer Kara qui grinçait toujours des dents dans son coin. Pour la jeune femme tout ceci était de la faute de Lena. Après tout c'était elle qui ne voulait pas rendre leur relation publique. Et maintenant elle dansait avec une autre…

Entre deux chansons, Bridget se pencha à l'oreille de Lena pour lui murmurer quelques mots et là Kara vit rouge. Cette scène était insoutenable, si bien que la kryptonienne sentit tout son corps se contracter. Ses pouvoirs… Elle était à deux doigts d'exploser, il lui fallait quitter la pièce, quitter les lieux et vite avant que ses yeux ne se transforment en laser. A bout de nerfs, Kara saisit sa veste et sans que personne ne la remarque quitta l'appartement à grandes enjambées. Une fois dans le couloir elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur c'est alors qu'une voix retentit dans son dos.

 _« Kara ! »_

Lena lui avait emboité le pas.

« Kara attends ! » S'exclama Lena en l'attrapant par le bras l'obligeant à faire volteface.

« Mais bon sang à quoi tu joues ? » S'exclama la brune.

« C'est toi qui me demande ça ? » Rétorqua Kara.

« Kara… » Souffla Lena.

Elle était affligée que sa compagne se soit mise dans un état pareil pour si peu.

En croisant le regard navré de Lena, Kara réalisa que son comportement était inapproprié, elle était entrain de tout gâcher. La jeune femme n'avait rien à se reprocher, c'était elle qui faisait n'importe quoi. L'expression tendre que Lena lui adressait était clair, elle n'avait qu'un souhait celui d'être avec elle. Appelé par son cœur Kara plaqua Lena contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement, elle était à elle et rien qu'à elle. Sa jalousie n'était que l'expression de l'amour profond qu'elle éprouvait pour Lena. Elle avait besoin de la sentir, elle avait besoin de la respirer. En l'embrassant Kara glissa sa main sous le chemisier de Lena, caressant sa peau, se serrant contre elle pour lui soutirer des gémissements lascifs qui ne faisaient que renforcer son désir. Kara perdait la raison… Lorsqu'elle était près d'elle, elle devenait complétement dingue. Si bien qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait fait avant pour ne pas succomber à ses pulsions. Comment avait-elle fait pour n'être que son amie durant tout ce temps ? Depuis que Lena lui avait appartenu, un tel self contrôle lui était devenu impossible. Lena était sa gravité, son aimant. Elle avait envie d'elle, elle avait tellement envie d'elle que cela en était douloureux. A bout de souffle une main agrippée dans les cheveux de Lena Kara souffla :

« Partons d'ici. »

Lena animée du même désir acquiesça.

Kara saisit la main de sa bien-aimée et la tira derrière elle jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

* * *

 **Un chapitre léger dans lequel on découvre la jalousie de Kara.**

 **Difficile pour elle de garder le secret sur sa relation avec Lena...**

 **Pour le personnage de Bridget je me suis inspirée de l'actrice Bridget Regan**

 **qui joue dans de nombreuses séries que j'aime beaucoup.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre 30 vous aura amusé.**

 **Ps: Désolée pour l'attente, mais je dispose de peu de temps pour publier.**

 **A bientôt ;)**


	31. Mon tout

**Chapitre 31 « Mon tout »**

 _Le lendemain, appartement de Kara._

« Kara… » Murmura Lena à l'oreille de sa compagne en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

« Mmmmhhh….. » Souffla la blonde ensommeillée couchée sur le ventre.

« Kara. » Répéta Lena en la secouant un peu plus énergiquement.

« Mmmh pfffffff…. » Grommela Kara qui ne voulait pas se réveiller après cette nuit…

Lena se pencha au-dessus de sa compagne en criant :

« Kara ! »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ! » Sursauta la blonde en se redressant sur le lit.

« On a sonné ! » L'informa Lena en s'excusant de l'avoir bousculé.

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien entendu. »

Lena leva un sourcil.

« Et ça t'étonne ? »

La sonnette retentit à nouveau arrachant une grimace renfrognée à Kara qui se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en soufflant :

« Laissons sonner, quels qu'ils soient on est dimanche et il est 8h du matin. »

« Kara il est midi.»

 _« Quoi ? »_ Hallucina la blonde.

« Kara j'ai entendu des voix et je crois qu'il s'agit de ta sœur… Je ne peux pas aller ouvrir. Si elle me trouve ici…» Dit Lena en secouant nerveusement sa petite amie.

« C'est pas Alex… Alex a les cle… »

Elle n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le cliquetis des clés dans la serrure se fit entendre.

« Merde ! » S'écria Kara en bondissant du lit.

Lena enroulée dans les draps se précipita dans la salle de bain.

 _« Kara ? »_

La kryptonienne enfila un peignoir et déboula en trombe dans le séjour où sa sœur venait de pénétrer avec Maggie sur les talons.

En apercevant sa sœur Alex parut soulagée.

« Bon dieu mais Kara, où étais-tu passée ? Je m'inquiétais ! » S'exclama Alex sans manquer de détailler du regard la tenue inhabituelle de sa sœur à cette l'heure de la journée. Dans son dos Maggie essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses rires en apercevant Kara.

La policière avait bien compris pourquoi sa future belle-sœur était encore accoutrée de la sorte à midi, mais bien sûr hors de question de trahir le secret de Kara.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiétais ? » Demanda innocemment Kara.

« T'es partie sans dire au revoir hier soir, j'ai cru que Supergirl avait eu du travail. Et ce matin j'ai tenté de t'appeler en vain. »

Dans le dos de sa compagne Maggie mimait des gestes pour aider Kara à trouver une excuse.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux et se mit à tousser.

« Oui euh… »

Maggie lui fit signe de la main d'enchainer.

Sans idée en tête, Kara souffla un rire nerveux laissant Alex dubitative.

« Chérie, je crois que Kara est fatiguée. » S'empressa de dire Maggie pour voler au secours de sa belle-sœur.

« Oui… J'ai dû partir précipitamment hier soir pour venir en aide à des…à des gens… Et quand j'ai eu terminé il était trop tard pour t'appeler donc je suis rentrée me coucher. » Tenta de se justifier Kara.

Avec un air soupçonneux Alex avança dans la pièce et Kara pria pour qu'elle ne remarque pas le sac de Lena jeté derrière le canapé.

« J'ai cru que tu avais raccompagné Lena, je ne l'ai même pas vu partir. »

« Vraiment ? »

Maggie enfouit son visage dans sa main, tant la prestation de Kara était pitoyable.

« Je veux dire, je ne savais pas qu'elle aussi était partie. Elle semblait tellement bien s'amuser. » Lâcha Kara mal à l'aise.

Alex réalisa que peut être sa sœur avait filé à l'anglaise parce qu'elle avait été blessée de voir Lena avec Bridget. Elle se sentit tout à coup un peu honteuse de l'interroger de la sorte.

« Bon chérie nous sommes rassurées Kara va bien. On peut y aller ? » Demanda Maggie.

Alex eût un moment d'hésitation.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien Kara ? »

« Oui très bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en se plaçant entre sa sœur et l'entrée de sa chambre.

« J'ai vu comment tu regardais Lena hier soir, lorsqu'elle était avec Bridget… » Dit Alex soucieuse que sa sœur ne soit pas entrain de lui dissimuler une peine de cœur.

Kara fit la moue.

« Non pourquoi ? Je veux dire Lena fait ce qu'elle veut… » Dit-elle en agitant les mains comme si cela lui était totalement égal.

Alex savait que sa sœur lui mentait… Mais elle ne tenait pas le bon mensonge.

« Oh Kara… » Souffla-t-elle en saisissant les mains de sa sœur pour s'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé sous les yeux effarés de Maggie.

Soudain un bruit retentit dans l'autre pièce, celui d'un objet tombant sur du carrelage.

Alex tourna la tête surprise, sentant que la situation allait déraper Kara s'exclama :

« J'admets ! »

« Tu admets quoi ? » L'interrogea sa sœur en oubliant le bruit.

Maggie toujours debout à quelques pas de là se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« J'admets que je suis partie parce que je n'ai pas aimé voir Lena avec Bridget… » Souffla Kara en regardant ses pieds.

Ce qui était un demi-mensonge.

Alex prit un air attendri.

« Lena ne pensait pas à mal Kara, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué que Bridget lui faisait les yeux doux. Je pense qu'en ce moment entamer une romance est le cadet de ses soucis. »

Kara elle aussi se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, surtout en imaginant la tête que devait faire Lena l'oreille collée contre la porte de la salle de bain à écouter Alex parler ainsi. La blonde n'aimait pas se jouer de sa sœur, mais c'était la volonté de Lena et pour le moment ses désirs étaient des ordres.

« Oui… Lena a besoin de temps… » Souffla Kara.

« Tout à fait ! » S'exclama Alex rassurée de voir qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Alex tapa sur ses genoux en déclarant :

« Bon on va te laisser ! »

« Merci d'être passée pour voir comment j'allais. J'apprécie le geste. » Les remercia Kara en les raccompagnant à la porte.

Avant de disparaitre Maggie lança un clin d'œil à la kryptonienne qui l'avait échappé belle. Une fois la porte close Kara retourna dans la chambre pour signifier à Lena que la voie était libre.

Lena sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux en pétard toujours enroulée dans le drap. En l'apercevant Kara se mit à rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'on vienne chez toi. »

« C'était le plus près Lena… On n'aurait pas tenu jusqu'à chez toi… » Lui fit remarquer Kara avec une expression sans équivoque.

Lena sourit.

« C'est vrai que c'était fou… » Admit Lena en rougissant.

Kara saisit le drap pour tirer la jeune femme contre elle. La blonde se mordit la lèvre en dévorant sa compagne du regard.

« C'était… En fait je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire cette nuit… » Dit Kara en ayant l'air de se remémorer leur ébat.

Lena passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Kara en minaudant.

« La jalousie vous a rendu complétement folle miss Danvers… »

Kara fit la moue, elle avait du mal à admettre qu'elle avait été jalouse.

« Je n'étais pas jalouse…. » Mentit Kara en berçant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Lena souffla un rire, amusée que la jeune femme ne veuille pas le reconnaitre.

« Bien sûr que si tu étais jalouse. Folle de jalousie même. »

Comme pour le lui faire avouer, Lena déposa un baiser dans le cou de Kara qui ferma les yeux en soupirant l'effet que cela suscité à son corps.

« Admets-le. » Dit Lena en frôlant ses lèvres sur sa peau.

« Oui…Oui…oui je l'admet… » Souffla Kara incapable de résister à ces caresses.

Lena releva les yeux satisfaite de ces aveux.

« J'ai aimé que tu sois jalouse… » Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

La brune était entrain de la tourmenter de la plus douce des manières. Mais, le supplice insoutenable n'avait que trop duré. Kara saisit Lena par la taille et la souleva du sol. La brune éclata de rire alors que Kara la jetait sur le lit. La kryptonienne entendait bien se venger de la Luthor pour lui avoir soutiré ces aveux et cela durerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande grâce...

 _Quatre jours plus tard._

James avait chargé Kara d'aller interviewer le commissaire divisionnaire de National City. La journaliste en profita pour aller saluer Maggie à son bureau. La jeune femme n'ayant pas encore terminé son service proposa à Kara d'aller l'attendre au bar au bout de la rue qui servait de QG à tous les policiers. Ainsi, elles auraient un moment pour discuter au calme loin des oreilles indiscrètes d'Alex.

Kara entra dans le pub et prit place à une table. On lui servit un café et en profita pour relire ses notes pour patienter. Elle était si absorbée qu'elle ne vit pas entrer la jeune femme qui interrompit sa lecture.

 _« C'est Kara n'est-ce pas ? »_

La blonde releva les yeux de son calepin, Bridget se tenait devant sa table tout sourire.

Kara lui adressa le sourire le moins naturel du monde.

« Hey ! Oui c'est Kara. Et toi c'est bien Cricket ? »

« Bridget. » La corrigea la jeune femme en lui serrant la main sans avoir l'air de s'offusquer.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui Maggie. »

« Oh, ça ne te dérange pas si je te tiens compagnie ? Je n'aime pas boire seule et mes collègues ne sont pas encore sortis. »

« Non bien sûr, assieds-toi. » S'obligea à répondre poliment la blonde.

Bridget s'installa sur la banquette en face de Kara en replaçant sa longue chevelure rousse derrière son épaule. Elle était vraiment superbe… Ce qui agaça encore plus Kara.

« Jack une pression s'il te plaît. » Dit-elle en levant le bras en direction du barman.

« Je t'amène ça tout de suite ma belle. » Répondit le tenancier.

« Super cette soirée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, super. » Lui confirma Kara.

Le barman posa la bière sur la table et retourna derrière son bar.

« Je ne pensais pas que je m'amuserai autant en jouant à des jeux de société. » Gloussa la rousse.

 _« Ouais surtout que tu n'y as pas joué de la soirée… »_ Pensa Kara.

La policière ne cessait jamais de sourire. Visiblement elle se réjouissait sincèrement d'être tombée sur Kara. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la journaliste même si en réalité elle ne pouvait rien reprocher à Bridget.

« Au fait comment va ta main ? »

Kara eût un moment d'absence. Il lui fallut une minute avant de comprendre à quoi la jeune femme faisait allusion. L'épisode de la bouteille brisée elle l'avait presque oublié.

« Oh ! Ma main. Elle va bien je te remercie. » Finit par s'exclamer la kryptonienne.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc. Kara ne savait pas de quoi parler avec cette femme. Mais visiblement Bridget avait des tas de sujet de conversation. La policière parla de tout et de rien et toujours avec ce sourire agaçant… Cette fille était lumineuse, elle était sociable, drôle, vive d'esprit, en somme elle était irritante tant elle semblait parfaite.

« J'adore ta sœur ! Maggie a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontré. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. »

Kara acquiesça.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu connais Maggie n'est-ce pas ? »

Bridget sourit. Encore…

« Oh oui ça fait un bail, on s'est rencontrées à l'école de police. »

« Au début on ne pouvait pas se voir, et puis après quelques copieuses engueulades on a finis par découvrir qu'on avait plus d'atome crochus que l'on ne l'avait imaginé et très vite on est devenues amies. Maggie est une fille géniale, un peu sauvage au premier abord mais quand on prend le temps de fendre l'armure on découvre un cœur en or. »

Une fois de plus Kara acquiesça.

Il y eût un nouveau silence et Kara sentit que la jeune femme hésitait à lui demander quelque chose.

« Tu es amie avec Lena Luthor n'est-ce pas ? »

Kara se raidit.

« Oui. »

Bridget souffla un rire nerveux en faisant tournoyer son verre entre ses doigts, visiblement elle ne savait pas trop comment se lancer. Mais, après quelques secondes elle finit par demander :

« Tu sais si… Elle est disponible ? »

Kara déglutit en réajustant ses lunettes.

« Non elle n'est pas disponible. »

Elle lut toute la déception que suscitait cette annonce dans les yeux bleus de Bridget. Elle avait l'air d'être tombée de quatre étages.

« Oh… Je vois… » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Tu sais si c'est sérieux ? » Demanda-t-elle en retenant son souffle.

Kara s'adossa à la banquette en étendant son bras sur le dossier.

 _« Oui ! Espèce de prédatrice.»_

« Je crois oui. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Cette réponse fût une nouvelle claque pour la rousse qui grimaça son dépit.

« Kara ne me prends pour une mauvaise fille hein. Je ne suis pas une briseuse de couple, c'est juste que j'ai senti un feeling l'autre soir… Et franchement j'ai trouvé Lena vraiment merveilleuse. Je l'avoue j'ai eu un sacré crush pour elle. » Avoua la jeune femme avec sincérité.

 _« T'as senti un feeling ? »_ Ragea intérieurement Kara.

« Lena est géniale. » Lui confirma Kara comme le ferait une simple amie.

« Elle est si intelligente, si spirituelle ! Nous avons tellement ris ! Et on ne va pas se mentir c'est un canon. »

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à lister toutes les qualités de Lena à Kara qui se sentit obligée de l'interrompre avant que la rousse ne lui parle carrément du corps de sa petite amie.

« Oui oui Lena est top. » Rétorqua Kara pour couper court.

Bridget leva les yeux au plafond, cette expression… Kara réalisa que ce n'était pas un simple crush la jeune femme était totalement éprise de sa petite amie. Bien sûr, cela la dérangea mais d'un autre côté Kara se sentit flattée de constater à quel point sa compagne était convoitée. Kara se sentit privilégiée, chanceuse d'avoir ravi le cœur de cette femme exceptionnelle que la terre entière devait lui envier.

« J'aimerai vraiment la revoir… » Lâcha la rousse ce qui sortit brusquement Kara de ses pensées.

Kara souffla un rire nerveux.

« Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas libre. »

« Oui, je sais mais rien ne m'empêche de tu sais… Devenir son amie… »

Kara fronça les sourcils, il était évident que cette fille n'entendait pas lâcher le morceau et ne se contenterait certainement pas d'une relation platonique. Elle avait beau affirmer qu'elle n'était pas une briseuse de couple elle en avait pourtant l'air.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais tâter le terrain ? »

« Tâter le terrain ? »

« Oui, voir ce qu'elle pense de moi. Si éventuellement elle serait partante pour me revoir. »

Kara avait envie de crier. Elle avait envie de lui balancer que Lena lui appartenait avant de lui jeter son verre à la figure, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Si Bridget apprenait la vérité alors Alex découvrirait elle aussi le pot aux roses. Et pour qui passerait-elle ? Elle qui avait laissé sa petite amie se faire draguer toute une soirée sans intervenir. Bref, elle était piégée.

« Je n'ai pas trop envie de jouer les entremetteuses. » Souffla Kara.

Bridget saisit la main de Kara sur la table.

« Je ne te le demanderai pas si je ne pensais pas que c'était important. Elle me plait vraiment Kara. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Maggie débarqua à la table. Et son regard se figea en voyant Bridget tenir la main de Kara. Elle leva un sourcil un peu interloquée par cet étrange tableau.

Kara dégagea sa main gênée.

« Hey ! » Souffla-t-elle soulagée de voir Maggie interrompre cette conversation gênante.

« Salut. » Fit Maggie en levant la main.

Bridget se tortilla sur sa banquette, elle aussi ne paraissait pas très à son aise.

« Bien je vais vous laisser en famille. » Dit la rousse en prenant son verre pour céder sa place.

« J'ai été ravie de te revoir Kara. »

« Moi aussi. » Mentit la blonde en la saluant.

Maggie s'installa en face de Kara en retirant son cuir.

Une fois la rousse à bonne distance Kara s'effondra sur la table en soupirant sous le regard amusé de Maggie.

Kara se frotta le visage, elle n'en revenait pas de la situation surréaliste qu'elle venait de vivre.

« Tu vas sortir avec Bridget ? » La taquina Maggie rieuse.

« Arrrrgggggghhhh » Se lamenta Kara.

« Tu m'expliques ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Lui demanda Maggie un sourire en coin.

« Oh c'était horrible, elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de Lena. »

Maggie produit un rire tonitruant.

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? Vous vous cachez Kara ! » Lui rappela Maggie pour lui faire comprendre que ce petit jeu devait cesser.

Kara se sentait soulagée de savoir que sa belle-sœur avait tout découvert toute seule. Elle avait désespérément besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

« Je sais ! Mais Lena n'est pas prête. Elle ne veut pas que j'en parle. Elle pense que vous n'êtes pas prêt à l'accepter. »

Maggie haussa les épaules.

« Elle n'a pas tort… J'avoue qu'Alex ne sauterait pas au plafond. »

Kara gémit sa frustration en fermant les yeux. Elle était désespérée.

« Maggie, il faut que tu m'aides. »

« Moi ? Non surtout pas, laisse-moi en dehors de ça. Je te rappel que j'épouse ta sœur dans moins de deux semaines. Si elle apprend que je savais tout et que je n'ai rien dit elle est capable de me larguer devant l'autel. » Plaisanta Maggie.

« Pourquoi tout est toujours tellement compliqué ? » Se lamenta Kara.

« Laisse-moi t'éclairer. Supergirl/Luthor. » Souffla Maggie en grimaçant.

Kara se tapa le front contre la table en soupirant.

« Ca va aller Kara, laisse du temps au temps… » Lui dit Maggie en lui tapotant le bras.

Kara se redressa, elle faisait peine à voir.

« Et sinon à part votre petit secret… Ça se passe bien ? » Lui demanda Maggie en reprenant son sérieux.

« Oui…C'est…C'est merveilleux. »

Maggie sourit.

« Alors c'est tout ce qui compte, le reste ce ne sont que des broutilles qui rentreront dans l'ordre quand nos deux femmes obstinées auront repris confiance. »

Un léger sourire se dessina à nouveau sur le visage de Kara.

« Ca me semble encore tellement irréel. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de pareil. Un tel bonheur je ne pensais pas cela possible. »

« Je suis contente pour toi Kara. Contente pour vous deux. Après toutes ces épreuves que vous vous soyez finalement trouvé c'était inespéré. »

« Oui inespéré. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« A en mourir. » Répondit Kara sans la moindre hésitation.

Le sourire de Maggie s'élargit encore.

« Ok, alors laisse-moi te donner un autre conseil. Le jour où tu le diras à Alex ne lui dis surtout pas les choses comme ça. »

Kara se mit à rire.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, appartement de Lena._

Kara entra dans l'appartement les bras chargés d'un paquet. Depuis, quelques jours la femme d'affaire lui avait donné un double des clés. Vu le temps que la blonde passait chez elle il était plus simple que la jeune femme puisse aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Surtout que Lena avait des journées de travail interminables et que Kara arrivait bien souvent avant elle. Ce qui ne l'avait que peu dérangé au départ, commençait à devenir pesant. Lena était un bourreau de travail et Kara espérait qu'elle finirait par lever le pied. Ce rythme de dingue ne leur laissait que peu de temps. Même Kara qui menait sa double vie avait l'impression d'être plus disponible que la femme d'affaire.

« Lena ? » Appela Kara en posant le paquet sur le bar.

Entendant la voix de Kara, la propriétaire des lieux fit son apparition.

« Hey ! » Lança Lena tout sourire.

Elle portait un ravissant pull en cachemire gris sur un jeans délavé. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tirés en arrière en queue de cheval. Elle s'approcha de Kara et la ceintura de ses bras avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres. Kara adorait être accueillie de la sorte, Lena se montrait toujours affectueuse.

En relâchant son baiser la brune aux yeux verts lui demanda :

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

« Bien, bien. J'ai fait l'interview du commissaire divisionnaire et puis tu sais j'ai sauvé deux ou trois personnes. La routine quoi. » Lui dit Kara en souriant.

Il était évident qu'elle n'allait certainement pas lui raconter sa rencontre avec Bridget ainsi que leur conversation complétement déplacée.

« Et toi ? »

Lena relâcha Kara et poussa un long soupir.

« Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. »

Ce n'était pas difficile à croire, sa fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Kara avait beau lui dire de se ménager, Lena en était incapable.

Tandis que la brune déballait le contenu du paquet sur le bar, Kara déposa un baiser sa tête en disant :

« Je vais m'occuper de toi… Ce soir tu n'as qu'à t'allonger sur le canapé et je m'occupe de tout. » Dit Kara en remontant les manches de sa chemise.

Lena plissa les lèvres. Kara était tendre, attentionnée, à l'écoute, elle était parfaite avec elle.

La journaliste passa derrière le bar et commença à sortir les ustensiles de cuisine. Lena s'assit sur le tabouret et la regarda faire avec un air reconnaissant.

« Kara il va falloir que je m'absente quelques jours. »

Kara cessa immédiatement ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et leva les yeux vers sa compagne.

« … »

Inconsciemment la journaliste avait du mal à accepter que Lena s'éloigne d'elle, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et d'instinct elle avait tendance à paniquer à l'idée de savoir la jeune femme seule, livrée à elle-même. Il n'y avait plus de raison de s'alarmer mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, Kara s'inquiétait. Et cette inquiétude Lena la comprenait parfaitement aussi face au visage grave de sa compagne elle dit :

« Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est pour le travail Kara. Je dois aller à New York je n'en aurais que pour deux ou trois jours. »

« Tu pars quand ? » Lui demanda Kara en forçant sa nature pour ne pas trop trahir son stress.

« Demain matin. »

Kara baissa les yeux et continua de préparer les assiettes avec les plats chinois qu'elle avait amenés.

« Ça passera vite. Tu ne te rendras même pas compte que je suis partie.» Lui certifia Lena.

La blonde fit mine de bouder.

« Tu parles… »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. » Sourit Lena.

Kara secoua la tête et finit par sourire.

« Tu vas atrocement me manquer. »

Attendrie Lena lui rendit son sourire.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. »

« C'est vrai ça ? »

Lena descendit de son perchoir et alla se placer dans le dos de Kara pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Ben sûr que oui. » Lui souffla-t-elle.

Kara plissa les lèvres. Elle aimait tellement que Lena lui exprime ses sentiments.

Rassurée par sa compagne, Kara décida de profiter pleinement de cette dernière soirée. Elle s'exclama :

« Oh j'ai failli oublier ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! » Dit Kara en fouillant dans le fond de son sac.

La journaliste fit volte-face en criant :

« Tadam ! »

Lena éclata de rire. Kara venait de lui mettre sous le nez le DVD de Psychose.

« Tu as dit que c'était ton film d'horreur préféré. Comme je me doutais que tu serais trop fatiguée pour sortir je me suis dit qu'un marathon film d'horreur vautrées sur le canapé te ferait le plus grand bien. »

« Excellente idée… Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ton petit cœur fragile puisse le supporter. »

Kara releva le menton en faisant semblant d'être offusquée.

« C'est pas un film qui va me faire trembler ! »

 _Une heure plus tard…_

« Ahhhh ! » Cria Kara avec dégoût devant la scène culte de la douche.

Cachée sous son plaid avec seulement les yeux qui dépassaient de la couverture, Kara n'arrivait pas à retenir des gémissements étouffés à chaque coup de couteau de l'assassin. Elle tressaillait à chaque fois que la musique grinçante retentissait tout comme elle l'avait fait devant « La nuit des morts vivants ». Et cela faisait mourir de rire Lena allongée contre elle sur le canapé.

« Mais c'est vraiment horrible. » Pesta Kara en désignant la longueur de la lame qui pourfendait la pauvre victime innocente.

« Alfred Hitchcock est un vrai génie, j'adore sa manière de filmer. Chaque séquence est une véritable œuvre d'art. »

« Une macabre œuvre d'art. » Rétorqua Kara.

« C'est du cinéma de suspens. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'ais jamais vu ce film. » Ajouta la brune fascinée par la scène qui se jouait à l'écran.

« Non… Mais première et dernière fois. » Répondit Kara en grimaçant ce qui arracha un nouveau rire étouffé à Lena qui s'amusa à la faire sursauter.

« Arrête ! » Se défendit Kara sous la couverture.

Il s'en suivit une bataille rangée durant laquelle les éclats de rire couvrirent le son de la télévision.

Une fois le quart d'heure de folie passé, les deux jeunes femmes s'étendirent à nouveau sur le canapé. Lena enlaça Kara par la taille et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour regarder avec elle la fin du film. Qu'il était bon de se tenir ainsi l'une contre l'autre. Pour Lena, ces moments simples étaient un enchantement. Elle vivait une romance avec sa meilleure amie… Jamais, elle ne pourrait être plus complice, plus proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Kara était son tout, et son cœur le lui faisait remarquer chaque fois qu'elle était en la présence de la fille de Krypton. Lena caressa la nuque de Kara avec le bout de son nez, humant l'odeur enivrante de sa peau dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Puis elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en déposant de tendres baisers sur son cou. Kara eût toute la difficulté du monde pour rester concentrer sur le film en noir et blanc, parce qu'à cet instant un million de couleur envahissait son esprit. Elle aimait ces caresses, elle aimait ces chastes douceurs dont la gratifiait son amour. Son estomac se nouait à la simple pensée de devoir s'en passer pendant plusieurs jours… Une torture… Le lendemain Lena quitterait la ville et Kara se retrouverait à nouveau seule. Si elle n'avait pas toutes ces responsabilités qui pesaient sur elle, elle l'aurait accompagné. Concilier sa vie de couple et le fait d'être Supergirl était encore une chose sur laquelle elle devait travailler. Mais si Clarke Kent avait réussi ce tour de force avec Loïs Lane, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Kara Danvers n'y parvienne pas avec Lena Luthor.

 _Le lendemain soir, appartement de Kara._

Lena s'était envolée le matin même en direction de New York. Kara était partie travailler et jouer les héros. En début de soirée elle était allée retrouver Paul pour répéter sa chanson et après s'être arrêtée en chemin pour prendre une pizza elle rentra à son appartement après cette journée bien remplie. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule chez elle. Elle reprit ses habitudes de célibataire en enfilant ses chaussons grotesques et son pyjama et s'était roulée en boule sur le canapé pour déguster un pot de glace comme pour se consoler de l'absence de sa bien-aimée.

Elle savait que la femme d'affaire avait un emploi du temps de ministre et qu'en ce moment même elle se trouvait à une remise de prix récompensant les laboratoires pharmaceutiques qui avaient cette année fait une avancée majeur en matière de lutte contre le cancer. Aussi, elle avait peu d'espoir de recevoir des nouvelles. Cependant, elle décida qu'elle ne fermerait pas les yeux avant d'avoir entendu la voix de Lena. La jeune femme avait promis de l'appeler lorsqu'elle serait rentrée à son hôtel. Il lui fallait donc lutter contre le sommeil jusqu'à ce coup de fil tant attendu.

Kara bailla, s'étira dans tous les sens sur son canapé et s'empiffra plus que de raison pour s'occuper. Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. La jeune femme se tira de son canapé, enfila une robe de chambre, réajusta ses lunettes et alla ouvrir. Se présenta à elle un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année à l'allure impeccable. Kara pensa qu'il s'était trompé d'appartement.

« Kara Danvers ? »

« Bonsoir, oui je suis Kara Danvers. »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Bonsoir Miss Danvers, je suis William. Je suis l'un des assistants de Miss Luthor. »

Kara blêmit, elle était inquiète de voir un membre du staff de Lena se pointer chez elle à une heure si tardive. Mais, avant qu'elle ne formule son inquiétude, le jeune homme déclara :

« J'ai une livraison pour vous, de la part de Miss Luthor. »

Kara surprise écarquilla les yeux.

Le jeune homme fit un pas de côté et se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose dans le couloir.

« C'est pour vous. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant à deux mains un énorme bouquet de rose rouge. Il devait y en avoir pas moins d'une centaine, le bouquet était magnifique.

« Oh…Euh merci. » Dit Kara en le débarrassant.

« Bonne soirée Miss Danvers. » Dit le jeune homme avant de disparaitre.

Kara referma la porte avec le pied les bras chargés par l'imposant cadeau. Elle huma l'odeur des roses en souriant. Elle posa les fleurs sur le bar et avec émotion découvrit la carte glissée au milieu.

 _« Hier à cette heure j'étais dans tes bras et il ne manquait rien à ma vie. Aujourd'hui, au lieu de t'enlacer je te désire, au lieu de t'embrasser je t'écris. Ce soir, il me manque mon tout. »_

Le cœur de Kara s'ébranla d'une douce manière. Si Lena ne lui avait encore jamais réellement dit « je t'aime », cette déclaration en était un synonyme. Emue Kara relu plusieurs fois ce petit morceau de carton en savourant chaque mot. Lena Luthor n'avait rien d'ordinaire, elle ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, elle était un être d'exception. Kara en était persuadée, un jour elle lui dirait de vive voix ce qu'elle savait déjà habiter son cœur. La kryptonienne serra dans sa main le pendentif que lui avait offert Lena et qui ne la quittait plus et alla se rasseoir dans le canapé, rêveuse...

Il était tard dans la nuit lorsque le téléphone sonna. Lena n'avait pas manqué à sa promesse.

« Lena ! »

 _« Bonsoir Kara. »_

 _« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'appeler avant, c'était une journée de fou. »_

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends. A vrai dire tu es toute pardonnée. J'ai reçu tes fleurs. »

Inutile d'avoir l'image pour savoir que les deux jeunes femmes partageaient un sourire à des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre.

 _« Je voulais que tu saches à quel point tu me manques. »_

« Tu me manques aussi. Tellement… »

 _« On se voit bientôt Kara. »_ La rassura Lena.

« Oui bientôt. »

 _« Je t'embrasse. »_

« Moi aussi je t'embrasse. »

 _« Bonne nuit Kara. »_

« Bonne nuit Lena. »

Maintenant Kara pouvait fermer les yeux…

 _Le lendemain, New York._

Lena venait de visiter une des antennes de sa fondation et avait désormais rendez-vous dans un palace pour un diner d'affaire avec les plus gros PDG du pays. Comme toujours ce genre de voyage n'était qu'un enchainement sans fin de rendez-vous et de réception. Chaque minute de son emploi du temps était soigneusement planifié.

Une fois de plus, la table était en majeur partie composée d'homme, cependant Lena eût l'agréable surprise de se retrouver à côté de Janet Gibson. Une des femmes d'affaires les plus influentes du pays connue pour son caractère bien trempé. Cette plantureuse femme d'une cinquantaine d'année à la répartie légendaire faisait figure d'exemple pour toutes les jeunes entrepreneuses. Partie de rien, elle avait fait fortune dans l'industrie pharmaceutique.

« Lena ma chère qu'elle plaisir de vous revoir. » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant la jeune femme prendre place à côté d'elle.

Lena lui adressa son plus éblouissant sourire en lui serrant la main.

« Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir aussi Janet. »

La femme se pencha à son oreille.

« Ces repas sont toujours d'un ennui ! Au moins nous nous tiendrons compagnie. »

Lena acquiesça en balayant du regard les visages autour de la table. La moyenne d'âge des convives était largement au-dessus de la cinquantaine. Lena ressemblait à une petite fille au milieu de vieux croulants. Rien qu'à cette table la fortune équivalait le PIB d'un état.

Dans les affaires le relationnel était primordial, aussi ce genre de réunion entre puissant était un impératif. Lena s'y pliait de bonne grâce depuis des années. Elle avait l'habitude, elle en connaissait les usages et tous les codes de ce monde impitoyable. Mais, ce soir-là son esprit était ailleurs…

« Combien de temps restez-vous à New York Lena ? J'aimerai beaucoup vous convier à une petite soirée la semaine prochaine. » Lui dit Janet.

« Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais malheureusement je repars demain après-midi pour National City. »

« Oh quel dommage vous avoir parmi nous aurait été un réel plaisir. Il faut vraiment que vous reveniez à New York plus souvent. Vous vous faites rare ces temps-ci. »

« Oui, j'ai été pas mal occupée. Mais, je suis sûre que nous trouverons le temps de nous voir plus longtemps la prochaine fois. » Lui affirma Lena en souriant.

« Assurément. » Répondit Miss Gibson en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Miss Luthor j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez obtenu le brevet pour vos nanotech ? » Lui demanda un voisin de table.

« Oui c'est exacte j'ai obtenu le brevet la semaine dernière. »

« Formidable, une avancée stupéfiante. » Commenta un autre.

« Vos actionnaires doivent être content. »

« En effet. » Répondit Lena en trempant les lèvres dans son verre de vin.

« J'ai entendu dire que LCorp était entrain de s'implanter à Dubaï ? Est-ce vrai ? » Demanda Janet.

« C'est exacte j'ouvre une antenne à Dubaï. » Lui confirma Lena.

« J'imagine que vous avez déjà trouvé votre directeur général pour cette nouvelle antenne ? » Demanda un homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

« Non, j'avoue que je n'ai pas encore étudié la liste des candidats. »

« Si vous me le permettez je vous transmettrai quelques références. »

« C'est très aimable à vous monsieur Greyson. »

Lena devint très vite l'attraction du repas. Tous ces vieux hommes d'affaires libidineux avaient décidé d'égayer leur repas en profitant pleinement de la présence d'une jeune femme du calibre de Lena Luthor. Si d'ordinaire Lena mettait à profit son charisme et ses capacités de séduction pour faire fructifier ces affaires, ce soir-là elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire des courbettes et des faux semblants. Aussi, elle se contenta de répondre poliment aux sollicitations. Sa voisine de table capta très vite sa morosité, aussi c'est dans un éclat de voix qu'elle rappela à l'ordre cette bande de vieux schnocks à l'ordre.

« Messieurs, messieurs. Laissez-donc notre chère Lena respirer. Et occupez-vous donc de moi, je me sens délaissée. » Dit-elle en créant l'hilarité escomptée pour faire diversion.

Lena souffla un merci à sa voisine de table qui tapota sa main avec bienveillance.

« Si nous ne nous soutenons pas entre femme alors où va le monde. » Répondit Janet en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

En rentrant à son somptueux hôtel, Lena ôta ses talons et se débarrassa du boléro qui couvrait ses épaules. Puis, elle passa une main dans son chignon pour en défaire les épingles et ainsi délivrer ses interminables cheveux bruns. Elle était épuisée et bien qu'elles n'aient pas été seule de la journée elle éprouva un véritable sentiment de solitude. Morose elle se jeta sur son lit et regarda l'heure qu'affichait le réveil sur sa table de chevet. Cette vie de business woman qu'elle trouvait auparavant si excitante lui paraissait tout à coup bien terne.

Elle décrocha le combiné de téléphone et tomba sur la réception.

 _« Bonsoir miss Luthor. »_ Dit le réceptionniste du palace.

« Bonsoir, pouvez-vous me faire monter une tisane s'il-vous-plait ? »

 _« Bien sûr Miss Luthor, quel parfum désirez-vous ? Camomille, fleur d'oranger, passiflore, melisse, aubépine, coquelicot... »_

« Fleur d'oranger. »

 _« Je vous fais monter cela tout de suite Miss Luthor. »_

« Je vous remercie. »

Elle avait besoin de se détendre pour trouver le sommeil. Sans Kara à ses côtés, les cauchemars revenaient. Et même si elle en faisait de moins en moins depuis qu'elle avait vidé son sac, elle n'en était pas encore débarrassée.

Lena se rendit dans la salle de bain et ôta sa robe. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la spacieuse baignoire à jet massant et se glissa à l'intérieur. Cette douce chaleur lui fit un bien fou. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, ses muscles se détendirent et la jeune femme laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Après ce bain réparateur, elle enfila le peignoir brodé qui pendait à la porte et en nouant la ceinture se dirigea vers le séjour de sa suite où sa tisane chaude l'attendait dans une tasse en porcelaine, accompagnée d'un petit sablé. Lena laissa le gâteau et s'empara de sa tasse, puis elle récupéra son téléphone portable dans sa pochette. Elle retourna dans sa chambre s'allongea sur le lit et mit son portable sur haut-parleur. Et c'est en soufflant sur sa tisane brulante qu'elle écouta les tonalités se répéter jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kara ne retentisse. Il y avait trois heures de décalage horaire entre New York et National City, aussi Kara devait encore être éveillée malgré l'heure tardive.

 _« Hey j'attendais ton appel. »_ Lui dit Kara toute joyeuse de l'entendre.

« Hey. »

 _« Oh. C'est une petite voix ça. »_

« Oui, dure journée. »

 _« Lena… Tu en fais trop.»_ Souffla Kara inquiète.

«C'est la fille qui vole au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin qui dit ça ? » S'amusa Lena avant de tremper les lèvres dans sa tisane pour déterminer si elle était désormais à bonne température.

 _« C'est un peu réducteur. Je ne me contente pas des veuves et des orphelins. »_ Plaisanta Kara pour tenter de dérider sa douce.

Lena plissa les lèvres.

 _« Bon dis-moi au moins qu'à ton retour tu prendras un peu de temps pour te reposer. »_

« J'aimerai bien mais en général quand je rentre de voyage les dossiers se sont accumulés sur mon bureau. »

 _« Délègue. »_

« Je ne peux pas Kara. »

 _« Quand on veut on peut. »_

Lena préféra changer de sujet. Chaque fois que Kara abordait cette conversation la brune préférait botter en touche.

« Clara m'a appelé aujourd'hui pour m'annoncer que j'avais une proposition d'achat pour le manoir de Metropolis. »

Kara resta silencieuse un instant ne sachant pas si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

 _« Tu veux vraiment le vendre ? »_ Finit-elle par demander.

Lena fit la moue.

« Je ne sais pas Kara… Je me dis que c'est la chose à faire. Pour faire table rase du passé. »

 _« Tu as de mauvais souvenirs là-bas mais tu en as aussi de bon. Tu pourrais faire quelque chose de bien de cet endroit. Il suffit juste d'y réfléchir. »_

« 20. »

 _« 20 Quoi ? »_

« 20 Millions c'est le montant de l'offre. » L'informa Lena, même si pour elle l'argent n'avait pas d'importance.

Nouveau silence.

 _« Prend le temps d'y réfléchir, je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes. »_

Il y eut un nouveau blanc. A l'autre bout du pays Kara sentait que Lena n'allait pas bien. Il était évident que la jeune femme avait un coup de déprime. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de lui remonter le moral.

 _« Le mariage approche ! »_

« Oui c'est vrai. Ta sœur doit commencer à stresser. »

 _« Ca fait des mois qu'elle stresse. »_ Ria Kara.

 _« Il va te falloir une belle robe. »_ Ajouta-t-elle.

Lena fronça les sourcils.

« Euh…Pourquoi ? »

 _« Parce que tu m'accompagnes, Maggie m'a dit qu'elles t'avaient envoyé une invitation. »_

Lena sourit, émue de voir qu'Alex faisait un pas de plus vers elle.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. Si tu ne viens pas je serais contrainte de danser avec des bellâtres en costume. Tu n'aimerais pas ça. » La taquina Kara.

Lena sourit.

« Non effectivement je n'aimerai pas ça… »

Kara sourit.

 _« Il me tarde que tu sois rentrée. »_

« A moi aussi. »

 _« Je rêve de te serrer dans mes bras. »_ Dit Kara d'une voix tendre.

« Et moi de m'y blottir. »

 _« Demain. »_

« Oui demain. » Promit Lena.

 _« Bonne nuit. »_

« Bonne nuit. »


	32. The New York Times

**Chapitre 32 The New York Times**

 _Le lendemain 21h, aéroport de National City._

Le jet de Lena Luthor venait de toucher le tarmac. La milliardaire avait les traits tirés, elle était épuisée par ce séjour à New York. Elle attendit le feu vert de son personnel de bord pour sortir de l'appareil. Une fois au sommet de l'escalier le visage de Lena retrouva des couleurs. Kara l'attendait sur le bitume, l'air était frais et malgré la brise qui lui fouettait le visage elle avait tenu à faire la surprise à Lena.

Lorsque la PDG arriva jusqu'à elle, la kryptonienne afficha un sourire radieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai appelé ton assistante pour connaitre ton heure d'arrivée. Bonne surprise ? » Lui demanda Kara en lui tendant les bras.

« Excellente surprise !» Répondit Lena en venant se loger dans les bras grands ouverts de Kara qui la serra contre elle, trop heureuse de la retrouver.

Elles se soufflèrent à l'oreille a quel point elles s'étaient manquées et marchèrent bras dessus bras dessous en direction de la limousine.

Dans la voiture, Lena raconta brièvement à Kara ces trois jours passés loin d'elle. Puis, elle logea sa tête contre son épaule et regarda les lumières de la ville défiler sur la vitre.

En sortant de la limousine, Kara remercia le chauffeur et se chargea elle-même des bagages. Elle s'empara de la valise à roulette de Lena et entra dans le hall. Dans l'ascenseur pas un mot... Lena n'avait de cesse de tirer sur la corde mais elle n'était pas surhumaine, cependant pour éviter le stress d'une dispute à la jeune femme Kara préféra ne pas faire de réflexion. Elle se contenta de se montrer douce et prévenante. Elle glissa ses clés dans la serrure de l'appartement et ouvrit la porte.

« Attends une seconde. » Demanda Kara en la précédant.

A la vitesse de la lumière la kyrptonienne illumina l'appartement. La cheminée était démarrée et des dizaines de bougies agrémentaient la pièce. Kara retira son manteau des épaules de Lena en disant :

« Bienvenue chez toi. »

Lena sourit son soulagement, elle n'avait qu'une hâte se débarrasser de ses maudits talons qui lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant. Puis, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures que Kara alla immédiatement ranger dans le vertigineux dressing de la jeune femme. Puis, elle revint s'asseoir au bout du canapé en basculant les jambes de sa compagne sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse s'étendre de tout son long.

« Oh…Merci… » Souffla Lena en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

« Tu as mangé ? »

« Oui dans l'avion… »

« Qu'est ce qui te ferais plaisir ? » Lui demanda Kara.

« Rien… Juste….Restons là quelques instants tu veux bien ? »

Kara lui adressa un regard tendre derrière ses lunettes.

« Dis à la terre d'arrêter de tourner… » Balbutia Lena comateuse.

Kara souffla un rire.

Elle observa le visage paisible de Lena et se sentit profondément bien. Elle était à sa place, elle était auprès de son amour et n'aurait jamais souhaiter se trouver ailleurs. Dans son cœur raisonnait une évidence, prendre soin de Lena, la rendre heureuse était son souhait le plus cher. Pour fille aux yeux verts, elle déplacerait des montagnes...

Soudain une sonnerie retentit, c'était le portable de Kara qui se maudit de l'avoir laissé allumé. Kara décrocha tout en faisant signe à sa compagne de ne pas bouger.

« Oui ? »

 _« Kara on a besoin de toi. »_ L'informa Alex.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Lui demanda Kara.

 _« Une alarme s'est déclenchée dans une banque au centre-ville. Le gardien est déjà en chemin mais J'onn préfère que tu t'y rendes aussi. »_

« Bien j'y vais tout de suite. »

 _« Prudence. On se voit toute à l'heure. »_

Kara raccrocha et tourna la tête vers Lena.

« Le devoir m'appelle. » S'exclama Kara en faisant la moue.

Lena acquiesça.

Kara souleva précautionneusement les jambes de la jeune femme et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser.

« Vas te reposer. Je reviens dès que possible. »

« Sois prudente. »

« Toujours. » Répondit Kara en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre.

Supergirl accomplit son devoir aux côtés du gardien, ensemble ils mirent hors d'état de nuire une bande de voleurs qui s'étaient attaqués à la banque centrale de National City. Les deux justiciers remirent la dizaine d'individus entre les mains de la police. Puis Supergirl passa au DEO faire son rapport à son supérieur. Ce n'est donc que sur les coups de 2 heures du matin que la femme à la cape regagna l'appartement de Lena Luthor totalement plongé dans l'obscurité. Supergirl entra dans la chambre et découvrit Lena dormant à poing fermé enroulée dans les couvertures. La kryptonienne resta un moment debout à observer la jeune femme dormir dans la clarté de la lune. Puis, elle se changea à la vitesse de la lumière pour laisser revenir Kara. C'est avec délicatesse qu'elle souleva les draps pour se glisser dans le lit à côté de sa douce, qui comme si elle avait senti sa présence se tourna vers elle cherchant inconsciemment son contacte.

Le lendemain matin lorsque le réveil sonna, Kara le réduit au silence en espérant que Lena ne l'ait pas entendu. Malheureusement, la jeune femme avait déjà les yeux ouverts.

« Tu es rentrée tard ? »

« Au milieu de la nuit. »

« T'aurais dû me réveiller… »

« Surtout pas, tu as besoin de repos. »

Au grand dam de Kara, Lena sortit du lit ne voulant pas être en retard au bureau.

Kara tapa sa tête contre l'oreiller. Lena était une véritable tête de mule impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

« Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas je ne sais pas… Prendre une matinée ? » Râla Kara qui avait l'impression qu'elles n'avaient jamais de temps pour elles.

Lena sortit de son dressing avec un tailleur qu'elle posa sur le lit.

« Je ne peux pas Kara, je te l'ais dit. Il faut que je rattrape mon retard. »

« Lena, tu as des dizaines de collaborateurs qui peuvent te remplacer. Le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner si tu prends une matinée. »

La brune préféra ignorer cette remarque et commença à se préparer.

« Lena… Je te parle. » Souffla Kara.

« Et j'ai entendu. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais c'est non, personne ne prendra de décision à ma place. »

Kara en avait assez, elle se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur aussi elle lança :

« Et nous dans tout ça ? »

Remarque qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Mais il était trop tard, Lena avait entendu et la brune lui jeta un regard consterné.

« J'ignorais que mes obligations étaient un poids pour toi. »

Kara roula des yeux, elle n'aimait pas lorsque Lena prenait les choses de cette façon.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Souffla Kara qui n'avait pas envie de se disputer de bon matin.

« Non, je ne sais pas Kara. Dis-moi. » Lança Lena en dépliant un chemisier.

« Je voudrais, que tu lèves le pied. Que tu apprennes à te ménager. Que le soir tu rentres à des heures descentes. Que le weekend tu t'accordes du repos. Du vrai repos Lena, pas en étant en permanence sur le qui-vive pour sauter dans ta voiture au premier coup de téléphone de Lcorp. J'aimerais que lorsque tu es avec moi tu sois vraiment avec moi et pas que tu sois épuisée au point de ne plus être capable d'avoir ne serais ce qu'une conversation. J'ai envie que nous sortions que nous fassions des choses ensembles et ces derniers jours cela me semble impossible. »

« Alors c'est ça, je pars trois jours et quand je reviens tu me fais des reproches ? »

Kara poussa un long soupir de dépit en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller pour ne pas crier. Jusqu'ici tout se passait bien, mais tout à coup Lena avait l'impression que Kara avait des exigences. L'héritière Luthor ne supportait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite.

Jamais, même dans ses relations précédentes elle n'avait fait de compromis. Elle était celle qui menait la danse et c'était aux autres de s'adapter à son rythme de fou. Seulement voilà, Kara elle aussi avait une vie prenante. Et l'équilibre était difficile à trouver. Jusqu'ici cela ne les avait pas frappées mais maintenant le manque de temps à deux commençait à se faire sentir.

Kara pensa que temps qu'à y être elle allait libérer le fond de sa pensée. Si Lena devait prendre la mouche autant qu'elle soit au courant de tout. Elle releva les yeux vers sa compagne et ajouta :

« Et j'aimerai… Que nous agissions comme un couple. Je n'ai plus envie de me cacher Lena. »

La brune resta un instant stupéfaite. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce début de journée prenait cette tournure-là. En se lançant dans cette relation Kara savait très bien dans quoi elle mettait les pieds. Lena était une femme de pouvoir avec des responsabilités qui dépassait l'entendement pour le commun des mortels. Elle n'allait pas tout mettre de côté du jour au lendemain. Si elle acceptait que Kara mène une double vie elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas capable d'en faire autant. Il y avait entre elles des non-dits et cela commençait à peser sur leur moral. Sentant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire des compromis, une fois de plus Lena préféra s'esquiver :

« Kara… Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de ça à un autre moment, je vais être en retard. » Dit-elle sèchement.

Kara reçut ces mots comme une claque en pleine figure. Elle était blessée que Lena ne soit pas capable d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Pire, qu'elle laisse cette conversation inachevée.

« Lena… »

« Je dois y aller. » Déclara Lena en quittant la pièce.

Lorsque Kara entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer, elle cria à plein poumon dans son coussin. Il était tellement frustrant de toujours devoir se plier aux volontés de Lena. La caractérielle Luthor ne faisait pas d'effort, impossible de faire évoluer les choses dans ces conditions. Bien sûr la jeune femme était encore extrêmement fragile et Kara devait prendre sur elle. Mais la fille de Krypton avait elle aussi des craintes et pour une fois elle voulait être rassurée. Visiblement elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Lena pour cela. C'est donc contrariée que Kara décida de se rendre au DEO en souhaitant que cette journée permette à Lena de réfléchir.

Lena se rendit au bureau de mauvaise humeur. Et comme elle l'avait imaginé dès qu'elle eût passé les portes de sa compagnie une armée d'assistant la pris d'assaut. Tous avaient une requête, un document à signer en urgence, une question sur un contrat, une demande de rendez-vous… Et c'était sans compter les avocats qui étaient déjà assis dans son bureau pour la première réunion de la journée et qui regardaient leur montre en soupirant parce que leur patronne était en retard.

Kara ne se rendait pas compte ! Kara n'avait pas idée de ce qu'était de tenir les rênes d'une multinationale. Lena la trouvait égoïste de lui faire de tels reproches alors qu'elle-même disparaissait à tout bout de champ pour sauver le monde. Pire ! Qu'elle se mettait chaque jour en danger.

Lorsqu'elles étaient de simple amie, les choses n'étaient pas aussi compliquées. Maintenant que les sentiments s'étaient mêlés à tout cela, il était évident qu'elles ne vivaient plus la situation de l'autre de la même façon.

« Lena ? Le journaliste du Times est là pour votre interview. Dois-je le faire entrer ? » Demanda Clara à sa patronne penchée sur son ordinateur.

« Oui Clara. Faites-le entrer. »

Son assistante quitta la pièce et quelques minutes plus tard le reporter du Times fit son entrée. Lena afficha son sourire le plus ravageur et alla à sa rencontre pour le saluer.

« Miss Luthor merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me recevoir. »

« Oh, c'est toujours un plaisir. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Vous prenez quelque chose ? »

Le journaliste d'une quarantaine d'années, aux tempes grisonnantes prit place sur le canapé.

« Non, merci je sors de table. »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez refusé toutes les demandes d'interview notamment celle du Wall Street journal, puis je vous demander pourquoi vous avez accepté notre proposition ? »

« Parce que j'aime votre journal et que la proposition que vous m'avez fait tombe au bon moment. J'aime votre travail Christopher et je crois qu'une couverture du Times ne se refuse pas.» Ria Lena.

L'homme séduit leva son stylo en s'exclamant :

« Non c'est certain. Et vous avez bien fait. Je tiens vraiment à vous rassurer nous tenons vraiment à exposer au lecteur votre parcours et mettre en avant votre travail. Votre famille ne sera que peu abordé, sauf si vous souhaitez vous exprimer à ce sujet. »

« Non, je ne le souhaite pas je crois que ma famille a déjà fait couler beaucoup trop d'encre. »

« Bien sûr les lecteurs seront sûrement intéressés par votre sentiment au sujet du kidnapping dont vous avez été la victime. »

« Je ne souhaite pas m'exprimer sur ce sujet. » Répondit sans détour Lena qui connaissait tous les subterfuges des journalistes.

« Très bien… »

L'interview commença et Lena répondit à toutes les questions concernant ses recherches scientifiques, le fonctionnement de Lcorp ainsi que ses combats caritatifs. Puis, l'entretien s'orienta d'avantage sur son parcours. Lena détailla son cursus universitaires puis raconta quelques anecdotes inconnues du grand public. Elle donna du grain à moudre au journaliste.

« Vous êtes un personnage public clivant Lena Luthor, cela bien sûr est dû à votre nom et au parcours de votre famille. Cependant, la conduite de vos affaires au sein de votre compagnie commence à porter ses fruits. L'opinion publique semble vous être de plus en plus favorable. »

« Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire. » Sourit Lena.

« D'après vous est-ce réellement dû à vos mérites en tant que PDG ou bien à votre acte de bravoure pour avoir sauvé la vie de notre héroïne national, Supergirl ? »

Lena perdit son sourire.

« Et bien j'ose espérer que cela vient de mes mérites professionnels, de mes recherches, de mes innovations dans le domaine de la médecine, de ma fondation pour les enfants. »

« Quels sont vos rapports avec Supergirl ? Etes-vous des amies ? » Demanda le journaliste enthousiaste à l'idée d'obtenir un scoop au sujet de la femme d'acier.

« …Euh, si vous me demandez si je vais boire des cafés avec Supergirl. Non, je suis comme tous les citoyens de cette ville. Supergirl est l'amie de tout le monde. » Répondit intelligemment Lena.

« Oui, mais vous lui avez sauvé la vie, elle a sauvé la vôtre. Cela aurait pu vous rapprocher. » Insista le journaliste.

« Je lui suis reconnaissante comme je pense qu'elle l'est aussi. »

« Superg… »

« Je pensais que vous veniez pour faire un papier sur moi et pas sur Supergirl. Je ne suis pas son attachée de presse. » L'interrompit Lena.

Elle était exaspérée mais comme toujours elle essaya de dissimuler son agacement. Lena réalisa qu'il était bien difficile de marcher dans l'ombre de Supergirl. Toute sa vie elle avait été dans cette situation… D'abord elle avait été dans l'ombre de son frère puis dans celle de sa mère, aujourd'hui on l'associait à Supergirl. La jeune femme n'avait pas envie de revivre ça, elle voulait être reconnue pour son travail d'être estimée pour qui elle était en tant que Lena Luthor et juste Lena Luthor.

« Pardonnez-moi, reprenons si vous voulez bien. » Dit le journaliste pour rattraper le coup.

« Femme publique, femme d'affaire, scientifique renommée, directrice de magazine, vous avez tellement de casquettes Miss Luthor que l'on se demande comment vous trouvez le temps de faire tout cela. »

« Il est vrai que je me consacre à plein temps à mon travail. Mais, cela me passionne et je pense que lorsqu'on veut faire bouger les choses c'est le prix à payer. »

« Vous espérez révolutionner le monde ? »

Lena souffla un rire.

« Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Mais, j'espère que ma petite contribution aussi modeste soit-elle permettra d'améliorer les choses. »

« La politique vous y pensez ? »

« Je m'y intéresse, mais je laisse ça aux autres je pense que je n'ai aucun talent pour cela. Il faut savoir mentir. Je suis une piètre menteuse. » Mentit Lena.

Déclaration qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le journaliste.

« Je vous verrais bien briguer un mandat de sénatrice… Et pourquoi pas un jour la maison blanche. » Plaisanta à moitié le journaliste.

Lena sourit mais ne répondit rien. Encore un silence calculé.

« Et vous dans tout cela ? Vous en tant que femme ? Pardonnez-moi mais la presse à scandale vous a prêté de nombreuses liaisons mais aucune n'a semblé s'inscrire dans la durée. Est-ce que vous mettez cela sur votre rythme de vie ? Vous travaillez trop Lena Luthor ? »

Lena ria nerveusement.

« Peut-être je ne sais pas. Je ne fais pas d'introspective. Je suis quelqu'un de passionné, je suis passionnée par ce que je fais alors oui il est certain qu'il est difficile d'arriver à tout concilier. »

« De nombreuses femmes d'affaires sont obligées de faire un break, de mettre entre parenthèse leur carrière pour fonder une famille. »

« Je pense que rien n'est incompatible. »

« Non bien sûr, bien sûr. » Lui concéda le journaliste.

« Vous êtes très exposée dans vos affaires, mais concernant votre vie personnelle vous êtes assez pudique. »

« Quand on a une famille aussi tristement célèbre que la mienne on évite de s'exposer. »

« Il y a de la place pour l'amour dans cette vie à cent à l'heure Lena Luthor ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » Répondit Lena en repensant aux reproches de Kara.

Lena se sentit à nouveau prise au piège elle avait deviné où souhaitait l'emmener le journaliste. Et la question tant redoutée ne se fit pas attendre.

« Etes-vous un cœur à prendre ? »

Et c'est en paniquant à l'idée de se retrouver traquée par toute la presse à la parution de l'article que Lena répondit sans réfléchir :

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le prince charmant… Je suis un cœur à prendre oui. »

Le journaliste sourit.

Lena ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec sa réponse. Mais, elle ne se sentait pas prête à exposer Kara. La mettre en lumière risquait de mettre en danger son identité secrète mais aussi obligerait Lena à assumer son idylle. Elle n'avait pas peur de se montrer au grand jour avec une femme, le problème n'était pas là. La vérité c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur.

Tout le reste de la journée, elle ressassa en boucle cette interview. Elle se sentait un peu minable. Elle se sentait égoïste et son comportement du matin envers Kara n'avait pas été des plus agréables. La fatigue, le stress de son travail, tout cela l'avait rendu irritable et peu à l'écoute. En fin d'après-midi, elle envoya un message à la blonde pour lui demander de la rejoindre le soir chez elle mais ce message resta lettre morte.

Le soir venu, lorsqu'elle rentra à son appartement, elle espéra que Kara soit là mais nouvelle désillusion la jeune femme n'était pas venue. La brune comprit que la blonde aux yeux bleus était entrain de pousser un coup de gueule silencieux. Anxieuse, elle s'empara de ses clés de voiture et décida d'aller taper à la porte de Kara. Mais, malgré ses tentatives répétées la porte resta close. Lena commença à s'inquiéter. Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à Supergirl. Désemparée Lena fit le chemin du retour en appelant Kara à de nombreuses reprises sans résultat. Et si Supergirl avait été blessée ou pire et que les dernières paroles de Lena avaient été de la repousser. Lena en avait mal au ventre.

Lorsqu'à nouveau elle poussa la porte de chez elle, elle fût soulagée de découvrir que Supergirl était en vie. La jeune femme venait visiblement d'arriver quelques instants avant elle. La fille de Krypton était debout au milieu du salon, le visage grave.

« Oh bon sang ! Kara où étais-tu passée je me suis inquiétée. » S'exclama Lena en jetant ses clés sur le bar.

« J'étais occupée, je viens d'avoir ton message… »

A l'intonation de sa voix, Lena comprit que Kara était réellement fâchée.

Lena s'approcha d'elle en prenant un air d'excuse. Elle lui prit la main et sentit que Kara attendait d'elle un réel effort, elle ne se contenterait pas de quelques mots d'excuses lancés à la va vite mais entendait bien avoir une vraie conversation.

« Ecoute Kara. Je sais que je n'ai pas bien réagi ce matin. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. »

« Non tu n'aurais pas dû. » Lui confirma Kara.

Lena fit la moue. Elle encouragea Kara à s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé.

« Je m'excuse si je t'ai blessé. » Souffla Lena.

« J'aimerai que l'on puisse communiquer, j'aimerai pouvoir te parler sans que tu prennes la mouche. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me… »

« Te fixe des limites ? »

« Oui. »

Kara fit « non » de la tête. Lena n'avait rien compris.

« Lena ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je t'exprime mes inquiétudes… »

« Je gère. »

« Tu gérais très bien avant aussi et puis tu as littéralement explosé en vol. »

Lena reçut cela comme un affront. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas rétorquer des paroles qu'elle aurait aussitôt regrettées.

« Kara tu es la plus à même à me comprendre. Je porte un nom, je porte des responsabilités et je ne peux pas me défiler. »

« Je te demande de prendre soin de toi Lena. De faire attention à ta santé et de nous accorder plus de temps. J'ai besoin de savoir où on va. »

« C'est ce que j'essaie de faire Kara. Je veux dire avant j'avais un appartement mais je dormais quasiment tous les soirs à mon bureau. Aujourd'hui je rentre pour être avec toi. J'annule des déplacements, j'écourte des réunions… Tu ne peux pas me demander de tout changer du jour au lendemain. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte. Et les exigences que tu as envers moi je pourrais aussi te les imposer, mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. »

« Tu as raison personne ne peut prendre ma place pour porter cette cape. Mais, toi tu as la possibilité de déléguer et… Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression que tu n'en as aucune envie. »

« Comme je me dis que tu n'as pas envie d'avancer avec moi. Je ne peux même pas parler de nous à ma famille. Je suis amoureuse, je t'aime, je voudrais pouvoir partager mon bonheur avec les miens. » Ajouta Kara.

Lena baissa les yeux, elle entendait, elle comprenait mais il y avait toujours une barrière mentale qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire tomber. Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur et laisser Kara officialiser les choses auprès de sa famille rendrait tout cela réel. On attendrait d'elle une stabilité qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore en mesure de donner. Parce que Lena se cherchait encore, elle avait besoin de retrouver un sens à sa vie.

« Kara… »

Lena lut dans le regard de la kryptonienne toute sa déception et cela lui brisa le cœur.

« Peut-être que je me suis montrée trop pressante. Peut-être que tu as encore besoin de temps pour savoir ce que tu veux Lena. » Souffla Kara.

La journaliste était déçue, entre ce que Lena lui avait écrit sur ce petit morceau de carton et l'attitude qu'elle avait aujourd'hui il y avait un monde.

« Je vais te laisser. »

Lena la retint par le bras.

« Je suis désolée… » Murmura-t-elle les yeux humides.

« Je sais que tu le penses Lena, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu le ressentes vraiment. » Répondit Kara.

A cet instant, Kara n'attendait qu'un mot de Lena. Elle espérait qu'elle ait un déclic, qu'elle s'ouvre à elle. Qu'elle lui dise qu'elle voulait être avec elle mais rien ne franchit ses lèvres et cela la dévasta.

Cela demanda une force incroyable à Kara pour ne pas flancher, pour ne pas se laisser attendrir. Même si cela lui faisait un mal de chien, elle posa un baiser sur le front de Lena et lui dit :

« Tu sais où me trouver lorsque tu sauras ce que tu veux. »

Puis, elle quitta les lieux sans se retourner. Lena resta prostrée, perdue dans ses pensées.

 _Quatre jours plus tard…_

Depuis, leur discussion Lena et Kara ne s'étaient pas revues. Elles s'étaient contentées de se donner quelques nouvelles par sms mais cela restait très superficiel. Un simple _« comment ça va ? »_ qui obtenait une réponse toute aussi succincte. Chacune campait sur ses positions, Kara attendait que Lena se décide et Lena ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Malgré tout elles se manquaient. Tout leur semblait beaucoup plus terne… Tout leur semblait sans intérêt… Kara se tourna vers ses amis et essaya de s'investir dans les derniers préparatifs du mariage de sa sœur qui approchait à grand pas. Quant à Lena elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, elle se plongea dans le travail.

La journaliste était à Catco en pleine rédaction d'un article lorsque James vint se planter devant son bureau.

« Hey Kara tu as vu la une du « Times » ? »

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers son rédacteur en chef en l'interrogeant du regard.

James lui brandit sous le nez le journal avec le portrait de Lena Luthor en première page.

Kara écarquilla les yeux, elle n'était pas au courant que Lena avait donné une interview. Elle qui s'était faite discrète dans la presse ces derniers temps avait l'air de vouloir faire son grand retour sur le devant de la scène.

« Lena a fait une jolie déclaration au sujet de CatCo. Nos lecteurs vont être rassurés sur l'avenir du journal. Elle dit qu'elle compte garder le magazine et qu'elle a toute confiance en son équipe. Bref un bon coup de pub pour nous. » Se réjouit James.

« Super. » Répondit Kara sans vraiment s'enthousiasmer.

« Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille en réunion. » Dit le rédacteur en lui posant le journal sur le bureau avant de s'éclipser.

A peine avait-il tourné les talons que Kara s'empara du journal pour découvrir ce que Lena avait bien pu raconter au Times.

Le début de l'article était plaisant à lire. Une belle tribune retraçait le parcours de Lena Luthor auréolée de succès. Il n'y avait rien à dire c'était un bon papier écrit par l'un des plus grands journalistes du pays. Un excellent coup de com qui valorisait particulièrement la jeune femme.

Mais, les choses finirent par se gâter au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. D'abord il y eût le paragraphe consacré au sauvetage de Supergirl.

 _« Lorsque l'on parle à Lena Luthor de Supergirl elle affiche un sourire figé. Il y a de la pudeur, mais aussi un malaise palpable. Si la femme d'affaire affirme être reconnaissante à l'héroïne de National City d'avoir volé à son secours elle n'exprime pas de réel sentiment à son sujet. « Amie ? » « Supergirl est l'amie de chaque citoyen de National City. » C'est en ces termes que Lena Luthor s'exprime pour définir la relation qui la lie à Supergirl. Son regard est fuyant tout comme son ressenti. »_

Kara déglutit et poursuivit sa lecture les mains moites.

 _« Lena Luthor est une femme de pouvoir qui travaille d'arrache-pied pour rendre notre monde meilleur. Elle espère faire la différence. Sans doute pour expier les pêchés d'une famille au nom tâché de sang. »_

 _« Quand on évoque son avenir, Lena Luthor est catégorique, elle souhaite poursuivre ses recherches et faire prospérer son empire. Lorsqu'on évoque la difficulté pour une femme de son statut de concilier une possible vie de famille avec ses affaires, Miss Luthor botte en touche. Inutile de dire que pour cette ambitieuse jeune femme l'accomplissement d'une femme ne réside pas uniquement dans la construction d'un foyer. Quant à la vie de couple, ce terme lui semble être bien étranger. Une multinationale ne laisse que peu de place à l'amour. Même si Miss Luthor y aspire comme tout à chacun elle affirme ne pas encore avoir trouvé l'élu de son cœur. Sauver le monde a un prix…»_

Les mains de Kara se crispèrent sur le papier, elle relut plusieurs fois ce paragraphe et chaque fois la douleur faite à son cœur se fit plus vive. Elle referma le journal en se mordant la langue. Elle était terriblement déçue.

Au même moment à l'autre bout de la ville Lena découvrait elle aussi l'article dont elle était l'objet. A la fin de sa lecture elle balaya violement le journal de son bureau. Elle réalisa terrifiée que son orgueil allait blesser une nouvelle fois la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ses déclarations. A cet instant, elle se sentit perdre pied, elle qui contrôlait toujours tout avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait totalement.

La seule erreur commise par Kara avait été de vouloir l'aimer, de se soucier d'elle, de lui vouloir du bien. Et par peur Lena s'était une nouvelle fois repliée sur elle-même. Kara avait raison, elle aurait pu faire mieux, elle aurait pu faire plus. Elle aurait pu choisir de se laisser aimer, de donner à Kara ce qu'elle lui demandait lui faire de la place dans sa vie et ne pas faire passer le travail avant elle. Une demande légitime compte tenu de toute la patience dont la jeune femme avait fait preuve envers elle. Lena se sentait en dessous de tout. Elle avait mordu, elle avait attaqué alors qu'on voulait lui faire une simple caresse. Tout ça parce qu'elle était une Luthor et que personne n'exige d'une Luthor. Une Luthor ne plie pas, une Luthor ne fait pas de concession…

En quelques minutes Lena prit conscience de son erreur. Elle pensait que Kara se montrait égoïste alors que c'était elle qui était égoïste. Qu'est-ce que renoncer à d'interminable réunion et déléguer des tâches à ses collaborateurs était en comparaison de la consolidation de cet amour ? Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan et même cela elle n'avait pas été en mesure de l'accepter. Son intransigeance risquait de lui coûter sa relation avec Kara. Prise de remords Lena décida d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, appartement de Kara._

Lorsque Kara ouvrit la porte la première chose qu'elle vit était l'énorme bouquet de lys blanc derrière lequel se cachait Lena.

« Bonsoir Kara. » Dit timidement la brune aux yeux verts.

« …Bonsoir. » Répondit Kara en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

Kara débarrassa Lena du bouquet et à ses yeux bouffis Lena comprit que la jeune femme avait versé des larmes.

« Merci… Elles sont très jolies. » Dit-elle en les posant sur la table.

Lena s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Kara eût un mouvement de recul. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en baissant les yeux. Lena comprit qu'elle allait devoir ramer pour arranger les choses.

« Je suis venue pour m'excuser Kara… Je réalise que je n'ai pas été très correcte ces jours-ci. »

Kara réajusta ses lunettes sans répondre.

« Je regrette mon attitude. J'étais sur la défensive, je n'ai pas bien réagit. » Bredouilla Lena stressée.

N'y tenant plus Kara préféra aller droit au but.

« J'ai lu ta déclaration dans le Times. »

« Oh… »

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser Kara. » Ajouta-t-elle pour se rattraper.

Kara grimaça.

« Tu as dit à ce journaliste ce que tu pensais, je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça. » Déclara froidement Kara.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. » Souffla Lena affligée.

« Non Lena. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses. Tout simplement parce que tu ne me le dis pas. »

« Tu sais comment sont les journalistes, ils déforment les propos. »

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit exactement le cas ici. »

« Ecoute Kara, je ne pouvais pas révéler la vérité à ce journaliste. Toute la presse à scandale se serait focalisée sur nous et plus particulièrement sur toi. Ils auraient fouillé dans ton passé, cela aurait mis en péril ton identité secrète. » Tenta de se justifier Lena.

« Oh ! Alors c'était juste pour me protéger ? » S'exclama Kara qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Kara soupira son agacement et se détourna d'elle, comme si elle n'avait même pas envie d'écouter les justifications de la jeune femme.

Lena la saisit par le bras pour l'obligé à la regarder.

« Ecoute Kara est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas oublier tout ça ? »

« Non ! On ne peut pas. Tout simplement parce que rien n'est réglé. Lena on n'avancera pas comme ça. »

« Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Kara ? »

« Que tu te laisses aimer, que tu lâches prise, que tu te laisses vivre. Arrêtes de vouloir tout contrôler. Et pour l'amour du ciel fais-moi confiance !»

« Je te fais confiance. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai Lena. Tout ça, toute cette dispute le prouve. Tu ne veux pas assumer au grand jour parce que tu es pétrifiée à l'idée que cela rende les choses réelles. Que l'on découvre que tu sors avec une employée, que ma sœur et mes amis te jugent, que tu sois contrainte de composer avec ma vie. Tout ça te terrifie parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Le problème est bien plus profond que ce que tu veux bien l'admettre.»

Kara disait vrai et Lena en avait totalement conscience. Seulement, toute sa vie elle s'était comportée d'une certaine façon et là elle devait s'abandonner et se laisser guider par Kara. Un saut dans le vide… Elle s'accrochait désespérément à la falaise car elle était terrifiée de se heurter en bas à une terrible désillusion.

« Je ne suis pas ton employée Lena, je ne suis pas une de ces relations éphémères que tu prends et jettes lorsque tu l'as décidé. Je suis la femme qui t'aime et qui veut construire avec toi. Laisse-nous une chance Lena, une vraie chance. » Lui demanda Kara en posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolée… » Murmura Lena la voix vibrante d'émotion.

Kara plongea son regard dans celui de Lena. Elle lut toute sa fébrilité, elle perçut sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais aussi la crainte de la perdre.

« Je suis désolée Kara… » Répéta Lena morte d'inquiétude à l'idée de voir Kara s'éloigner d'elle.

Touchée par son désarroi Kara enlaça Lena.

« Ne me laisse pas… » Balbutia Lena.

Le cœur de Kara se serra dans sa poitrine. Si l'intrigante brune était une séductrice hors pair qui savait parfaitement naviguer pour arriver à ses fins, elle était aussi une véritable handicapée des sentiments. Elle avait tout le mal du monde à s'ouvrir, à s'investir émotionnellement. Et cela Kara ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher compte tenu de son parcours. La fille d'acier serra la jeune femme contre elle.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais… Lena comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? »

« Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. » Souffla Lena.

Kara se recula pour la regarder dans le fond des yeux. Elle savait que Lena avait toujours été abandonnée par les siens et comprit tout à coup que la jeune femme craignait réellement qu'elle ne s'éloigne d'elle. Ce sentiment d'insécurité permanent, c'était à Kara de le faire disparaitre en la rassurant.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se dispute que je vais baisser les bras et m'en aller. Voyons Lena, ces choses-là arrivent. Je veux juste que tu entendes ce que je dis. »

« J'ai entendu et je regrette de t'avoir blessé. » Affirma Lena.

Kara esquissa un sourire plein de douceur.

« Est-ce que la tête de mule que tu es vas enfin se laisser aimer ? »

Emue Lena plissa les lèvres avant d'hocher timidement la tête à l'affirmative.

Dans les yeux verts de Lena, Kara sût qu'enfin son message était passé. Aussi, elle décida de ne plus revenir là-dessus et d'aller de l'avant. Et c'est plein de tendresse qu'elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Cette embrassade scella la promesse de Lena d'ouvrir complétement son cœur à Kara et de baisser sa garde. Elle apprendrait à écouter, elle apprendrait à composer, elle apprendrait à lâcher prise.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est totalement centré sur Lena et Kara**

 **il me semblait important de creuser leur relation**

 **et de les confronter à certaines problématiques**

 **Comment passer d'une relation amicale à une relation amoureuse?**

 **Comment trouver l'équilibre dans leur couple avec leur double vie?**

 **Comment avancer avec un passé aussi chargé?**

 **Vaste sujet que nous allons continuer d'explorer**

 **PS : J'ai aimé vos réactions concernant le personnage de Bridget :) et je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le côté comique du chapitre précédent . Toujours un plaisir de vous lire et chaque fois je trouve dans vos commentaires de la motivation pour faire durer l'histoire un peu plus ;)**


	33. Ensemble

**Chapitre 33 Ensemble**

 _Deux jours plus tard, appartement d'Alex Danvers._

« Woh Kara cette journée m'a littéralement tué ! » Soupira Alex en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

« Oui ben prépares-toi parce que ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille n'est pas terminé. Toute la bande nous attend au bar. » Répondit Kara en lui jetant des fringues à la figure pour qu'Alex se débarrasse de son t-shirt couvert de tag en tout genre. Ses amies avaient eu la main leste durant leur folle après-midi de défis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez encore préparé ? Je suis sûre que c'est Maggie qui vous a soufflé toutes ces idées. » Souffla Alex en se disant que ce soir encore elle allait en voir de belle.

« Maggie m'a bien fait quelques suggestions… » Admit Kara avec un sourire en coin.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle fait de son côté. »

« Je suis persuadée que Maggie est entrain de danser sur une table avec tous ses collègues en état d'ébriété… Probablement avec Bridget… » Répondit Kara sans pouvoir s'empêcher de grimacer en prononçant le prénom de l'enquêtrice aux cheveux de feu.

« Oui ça c'est même certain. » Lui confirma Alex en imaginant dans quel état sa future femme devait être à cette heure de la soirée après avoir passé sa journée avec une trentaine de policiers déchainés.

Kara s'assit sur le canapé à côté de sa sœur.

« Alex je voudrais profiter que l'on soit toutes les deux seules quelques minutes pour te dire quelque chose. »

Sa sœur se redressa sur le dossier du canapé.

« Vas-y je t'écoute. »

Kara avait les mains moites, elle appréhendait ce moment. Et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle répétait sans cesse son discours dans sa tête en vue de cet instant.

« Eh bien… Par où commencer… » Dit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

« Je déteste quand tu prends cet air-là. » Lui fit remarquer sa sœur en regardant Kara jouer nerveusement avec le pli de son pantalon.

« Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Bien au contraire je dirais… »

« Ben alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? »

« Parce que j'ai peur que tu ne l'entendes pas de cette oreille. »

« Crache le morceau Kara. »

« C'est à propos de Lena. »

Le visage d'Alex se durcit.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle a recommencé à manigancer des choses. »

Kara prit un air affolé.

« Non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

« Tant mieux parce que je ne compte pas encore glisser des cadavres sous le tapis. »

Kara fronça les sourcils, un peu heurtée par les propos de sa sœur.

« Alex… »

Face à la mine affligée de Kara, Alex se radoucit.

« Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lena ? »

Il ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot, Kara décida de se lancer dans le vide.

« Lena et moi…Nous sommes ensembles ! »

Alex écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr elle connaissait les sentiments de Kara à l'égard de la Luthor mais elle espérait que sa sœur ait renoncé à cet amour.

« Quand tu dis ensemble… Ensemble, ensemble ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Kara en scrutant nerveusement la réaction de sa sœur.

« Oh Kara… » Souffla Alex avec une mine affligée.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas prudent, que Lena est instable, que tout ça va mal finir. »

« Je veux te protéger Kara. » Se justifia sa sœur sans prendre la peine de la contredire puisqu'elle disait vrai.

« On s'aime Alex. Je l'aime, elle m'aime, on a plus de raison de se nier l'évidence. »

« Elle te l'a dit Kara ? T'a-t-elle dit qu'elle t'aimait ? » L'interrogea sa sœur certaine de connaitre la réponse, ce qui heurta une nouvelle fois Kara.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me le dise, je le sens. »

Alex posa une main sur la cuisse de sa sœur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne souhaite pas ton bonheur. Je n'aspire qu'à cela. Mais Lena… »

« Elle est sur le droit chemin maintenant et elle le restera. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas le croire ?»

« Ecoute Lena t'a peut être convaincue, elle a peut être convaincue James, Winn et Maggie… Mais, moi je suis ta sœur et ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ne s'effacera pas d'un coup de baguette magique. C'est mon rôle de te protéger. »

« Me protéger du bonheur ? » Lui demanda Kara pour lui faire réaliser l'absurdité de ses propos.

« Tu attends quoi de moi Kara ? »

« Que tu sois heureuse pour moi. Que tu partages mon bonheur, notre bonheur. »

Alex soupira en posant sa tête contre le coussin.

« Tu sais Kara, toi et moi il nous est arrivées d'être en désaccord, mais je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment de te perdre. On ne s'est jamais menti l'une à l'autre jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lena dans ta vie. Est-ce que tu réalises qu'elle a été à l'origine de notre discorde. Je veux dire, avant tu ne m'avais jamais caché quoique ce soit. Tu ne t'étais jamais mise en danger à ce point. J'ai peur de te perdre. »

Kara saisit la main de sa sœur.

« Ca n'arrivera jamais. »

« Tu réalises qu'à chaque fois que je t'ai mise en garde tu ne m'as pas écouté, lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle c'est impossible de te faire entendre raison. »

« Je sais. »

« C'est déjà pas mal que tu l'admettes. »

« Ne ferais-tu pas la même chose pour Maggie ? »

« … »

« Ecoute Alex, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir trouvé la personne qui m'était destinée, j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur. Oui, elle est pleine de plaie et de bosse, c'est une âme brisée par la vie mais elle va de l'avant et je l'aime. Je l'aime éperdument. Toute ma vie j'ai cru que je ne trouverai jamais l'amour… L'amour véritable. Et maintenant que je sais au plus profond de moi que c'est elle, tu voudrais que je la laisse filer ? On a tous commis des erreurs Alex, mais tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance et surtout droit au bonheur. J'ai trouvé le mien et j'ai besoin que tu l'acceptes. J'ai besoin que tu mettes tes doutes de côté, que tu lui laisse la chance de te montrer qu'elle personne formidable elle est. C'est important pour moi parce que tu es ma sœur et que tu es MA personne.»

La sincérité dans le regard de Kara ébranla le cœur d'Alex. Il était évident que la jeune femme était totalement éprise de Lena Luthor. Si Alex n'acceptait pas cet amour, sa cadette serait anéantie. L'ainée des Danvers resta silencieuse une minute avant de dire :

« Promets-moi que tu seras prudente. »

« Je te le promets. »

« Si elle te fais du mal… »

« Tu lui botteras les fesses. » L'interrompit Kara en souriant sentant que sa sœur baissait les armes.

« Ouais… » Acquiesça Alex.

« C'est ta façon de me dire que tu vas faire un effort ? »

« C'est ma façon de te dire, que je la garde à l'œil. Et que oui je vais faire des efforts, parce que je t'aime et que je veux que tu sois épanouie. »

Kara afficha un sourire radieux, ses yeux azurs s'embrumèrent de larmes de bonheur. Elle sauta dans les bras de sa sœur pour la serrer contre elle.

« Merci Alex si tu savais ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

« Je sais. » Souffla Alex avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Kara en effaçant ses larmes avec son pouce.

« Sois heureuse petite sœur. »

 _Un peu plus tard, Alien bar._

« Cette soirée est totalement démente ! » Se réjouit Winn en rejoignant Kara accoudée au bar.

« Oui, mémorable. » Lui confirma Kara en souriant de voir que sa sœur s'amusait comme une folle au milieu de ses amis.

James et J'onn se joignirent à eux pour se ravitailler.

« Deux bières ! » Lança James au barman.

Le rédacteur en chef était en sueur à force d'enchainer les pas de danse. La salle était bondée tous les membres du DEO étaient venus fêter la fin du célibat de l'agent Danvers.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'Alex se marie le weekend prochain. » Dit James.

« Moi non plus. » Souffla J'onn avec une expression émue.

Winn tapa sur l'épaule du chef du DEO en s'exclamant :

« Tu es prêt à la conduire à l'autel ? »

« Rien ne ferait plus plaisir. » Avoua J'onn comme le dirait un père.

Maintenant qu'elle avait parlé à sa sœur, Kara pensa que le moment était venu de révéler sa relation à ses amis. Aussi, elle se redressa sur son tabouret et lança de but en blanc :

« Je suis amoureuse de Lena. »

Puis, elle se réfugia dans sa boisson comme si de rien était. Stupéfaits, les trois hommes tournèrent la tête vers elle en la dévisageant. Ils auraient bien dit quelque chose mais ils étaient tellement abasourdis qu'aucun mot ne franchit leurs lèvres. Winn ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau tellement ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte.

Kara avala une gorgée de bière et déclara sur le même ton :

« On sort ensemble. »

James plissa les lèvres, Winn continua de bloquer et J'onn fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis très content pour vous. » Finit par dire le journaliste en passant sa main dans le dos de Kara.

« Merci James. » Sourit la jeune femme sans perdre des yeux l'expression hébétée de Winn.

J'onn mal à l'aise se racla la gorge. Il n'était jamais très à l'aise lorsqu'on évoquait en sa présence des histoires de cœur. Par ailleurs, il partageait les mêmes craintes qu'Alex au sujet de Lena. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Aussi, il adressa un sourire tendre à Kara pour lui faire savoir qu'il comprenait.

« Alors c'était vraiment vrai… » Souffla Winn en se remémorant la pendaison de crémaillère de Lena.

Le jeune homme était le meilleur ami de Kara et se trouvait abasourdi pas cette nouvelle. Difficile pour lui de croire que la relation des deux amies avait réellement pris cette tournure.

James se mit à rire et laissa Kara seule avec son ami, en passant il gratifia Winn d'une petite tape amicale entre les omoplates.

Kara se tourna vers son meilleur ami, toujours penché au-dessus de sa pinte.

« Winn… »

« Je suis ton meilleur ami et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? Je veux dire ça fait longtemps qu'on se connait Kara et j'ignorai que tu étais…»

« Gay ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Pardonne moi mais là j'ai dû mal à te suivre. »

« Crois-moi, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à me suivre. » Affirma Kara en levant les sourcils.

« Ce que je suis, ce que je ne suis pas, c'est important ? » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Répondit Winn.

« Je suis juste un peu surpris Kara, je dois… Digérer l'information. Visiblement je suis le seul imbécile à ne rien avoir vu arriver. » Pesta-t-il en faisant référence aux réactions de ses amis.

« Tu es heureuse ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle pour lui faire face.

« Très heureuse. » Affirma Kara sans la moindre hésitation.

Winn sourit.

« Alors je le suis aussi. » Dit-il en l'enlaçant.

En relâchant son étreinte le jeune homme reprit son air malicieux.

« Et puis, tu es entrain de réaliser un de mes fantasmes… » Ria-t-il un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

« Winn ! » S'exclama Kara en prenant un faux air offusqué avant d'abattre son poing sur son épaule.

« Aïe ! Ben quoi ?! Une brune et une blonde quel homme n'a jamais rêvé de ça ! »

Kara se mit à rire de la blague douteuse de son ami. Elle était heureuse, le poids sur ses épaules venait de disparaitre. Désormais, elle n'aurait plus à se cacher. Il ne restait qu'à rassurer Lena et les choses se feraient naturellement. Cela prendrait un certain temps pour que ses amis cessent définitivement de se méfier de l'héritière du clan Luthor mais cela viendrait.

« Et où est-elle d'ailleurs ta belle brune ? »

« Metropolis, elle rentre demain matin. Elle préférait me laisser annoncer les choses à Alex. »

« Et comment Alex l'a-t-elle pris ? »

« Pas très bien, mais elle s'y fera. Et puis regarde-là avec tout ce qu'elle a bu si ça se trouve demain matin elle ne se souviendra de rien. » Ria Kara en observant sa sœur se déhancher comme une folle au milieu de ses amis.

Winn se mit à rire. Les deux amis restèrent un moment côte à côte à profiter du spectacle.

Le lendemain midi, Kara retrouva Lena à son bureau pour déjeuner avec elle.

Une fois la porte close, la journaliste enlaça la femme d'affaire par la taille.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

« Oui, je suis arrivée de bonne heure. » Répondit Lena en se laissant bercer entre ses bras un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

« Tu as réglé tes affaires à Metropolis ? »

Lena acquiesça avec un éclair dans le regard. Elle semblait particulièrement satisfaite ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Kara mais alors qu'elle allait l'interroger plus avant, Lena la devança :

« Et toi alors ? Comment s'est passé l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ta sœur ? »

« Très bien, Alex était très contente. Je l'ai ramené à la maison sur les coups de 4 heures du matin, ivre morte… Mais heureuse. » Souffla Kara amusée en se revoyant soutenir sa sœur par les épaules jusqu'à son lit.

Lena écoutait Kara d'une oreille mais en réalité elle était totalement absorbée par le regard hypnotique de sa belle. Aussi, elle saisit le col blanc du chemisier de Kara et la conduisit lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres qui lui faisaient tant envie. Kara sourit se réjouissant du désir qu'elle suscitait chez sa compagne. Après un tendre baiser et quelques mots doux échangés, Kara se décida à annoncer à Lena qu'elle avait révélé leur petit secret.

« J'ai… J'ai parlé à Alex. En fait j'ai parlé à tout le monde. »

Lena eût un léger mouvement de recul, elle appréhendait.

Kara cercla ses mains au creux du dos de la brune et la rassura.

« Tout s'est très bien passé Lena. J'ai une sœur et des amis extraordinaires qui ne demandent qu'à te faire une place dans leur vie. »

Lena plissa les lèvres. Bien sûr, elle se doutait que Kara enjolivait les choses pour la rassurer, mais après tout c'était à elle de faire ses preuves. Aussi, elle décida de ne pas pousser plus avant, de ne pas questionner Kara sur les réactions de chacun. Cette révélation était importante pour Kara et Lena devait assumer. Le temps ferait son œuvre.

Kara relâcha Lena de son étreinte en lui saisissant les mains.

« Bon on va manger ? Je reprends au journal dans une heure et si j'arrive en retard James va me taper sur les doigts. Il est toujours grognon un lendemain de fête…»

Lena sourit. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau pour récupérer son sac et c'est main dans la main qu'elles quittèrent les lieux.

 _Fin d'après-midi, Lcorp._

 _« Lena, Miss Danvers est là. »_ L'informa son assistante à l'interphone.

Lena sourit et referma son dossier avant de le tapoter sur son bureau pour égaliser les feuillets. Lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit la PDG perdit de sa superbe.

« Alex ? » S'étonna Lena.

« Bonsoir Lena. »

La femme d'affaire déglutit, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir la sœur de Kara débarquer à son bureau sans prévenir.

« Je suis désolée si je te dérange… »

« Non, non, pas du tout. » Répondit Lena en se levant de sa chaise pour venir la saluer.

Un silence pesant s'installa, visiblement aucune des deux ne savaient vraiment comment se comporter en tête à tête. Lena décida de briser la glace en lui proposant un rafraichissement.

« Non merci, je ne resterai pas longtemps. » Répondit Alex.

Lena invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Une fois installée, Lena demanda :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui… Je suis venue te voir parce que j'ai besoin de te parler… »

Lena croisa les mains sur ses genoux en lui signifiant qu'elle avait toute son attention.

« Je t'écoute. »

« C'est à propos de Kara. Plus précisément de… Et bien de votre relation. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne vas pas à nouveau la faire souffrir. »

Lena baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » Répondit Lena.

« Tu sais Lena, Kara a beau avoir des supers pouvoirs elle n'en est pas moins vulnérable. Et ces sentiments qu'elle te porte ont bien failli lui coûter la vie. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde et je tiens à te prévenir. Si tu n'es pas sincère avec elle. Si une nouvelle fois tu la blesses. Crois-moi, cette fois-ci tu ne t'en sortiras pas. » L'avertit Alex d'un ton d'une dureté inédite.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête Lena, mais si une nouvelle fois tu joues un jeu… Je te briserai. » Ajouta-t-elle le regard sombre.

Lena aurait pu se mettre en colère. Elle aurait pu répondre à ses menaces sur le même ton, elle aurait pu se montrer féroce. Mais, la vérité c'est qu'elle comprenait. Elle comprenait l'instinct protecteur d'Alex. La jeune femme avait toutes les raisons du monde de se méfier d'elle. Lena méritait ce traitement, cela faisait partie des épreuves qu'elle devait surmonter pour atteindre la rédemption. Aussi, elle retint sa hargne, elle retint son verbe, elle se contenta d'écouter et de se mettre à la place de cette sœur morte d'inquiétude.

« Cela n'a rien d'un jeu Alex. » Objecta Lena en gardant son calme.

« Je l'espère. Dans ton intérêt. » Dit l'agent Danvers.

« Je comprends tes craintes… A vrai dire j'ai eu les mêmes. Je ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour… Et bien pour être avec Kara. Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur. Et je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que j'ai réglé tous mes problèmes. Mais, une chose est certaine, maintenant je sais que je ne ferais jamais rien pour la blesser. » Affirma Lena.

Alex sonda le regard de la jeune femme, elle avait besoin de voir si elle était sincère. Si cette fois-ci elle jouait franc-jeu. L'ainée des Danvers savait pertinemment que Kara aurait totalement désapprouvée sa démarche. Mais, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait faire comprendre à Lena que si elle s'en prenait une nouvelle fois à sa famille elle se dresserait sur sa route.

« Je sais que ma conduite n'a aucune excuse. Et je ne m'en cherche pas. Kara m'a donné une seconde chance dans la vie et je compte bien la saisir. Mais, je ne veux pas m'interposer entre vous. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre de notre… Mésentente. »

« Ca ne dépends que de toi Lena. »

« J'ai entendu. Et Kara a beaucoup de chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui veille sur elle. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour moi… Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Kara… Il faut que tu comprennes que tout comme toi elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. »

Alex acquiesça. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire et les paroles de Lena lui paraissaient censées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre les preuves. Les mots n'étaient que des mots… Mais elle allait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

La jeune femme se remit debout et déclara :

« Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires. Nous nous verrons au mariage. »

Lena acquiesça et raccompagna Alex jusqu'à la porte.

Malgré que ce tête à tête ne fût pas très agréable à vivre, Lena resta admirative de la force de caractère d'Alex Danvers. Elle était comme une louve qui protège sa portée. Tout comme elle Alex était une femme de caractère et de conviction. Et cela inspirait toujours à Lena Luthor le plus profond respect. La brune décida de ne jamais parler de cette entrevue à Kara. Cela ne ferait que la blesser et l'éloigner de sa sœur. Lena devait assumer son passé et prouver qu'elle était capable de corriger ses erreurs. La balle était dans son camp.

 _Deux heures plus tard, appartement de Lena._

Lorsque la PDG entra dans son appartement les bras chargés de paquet elle retrouva Kara allongée sur le canapé entrain de bouquiner paisiblement. La blonde releva la tête dans sa direction et son regard s'illumina derrière ses lunettes.

« Hey ! »

« Hey ! » Répondit Lena en posant les paquets du traiteur sur le bar.

Lena se pencha au-dessus du dossier du canapé pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Désormais, elles avaient vraiment l'impression de vivre une vie de couple normale. Lena faisait des efforts pour passer du temps avec Kara et la kryptonienne se félicitait de ce changement. Une douce routine commençait à s'installer. Chose inhabituelle pour ces deux femmes au planning bien chargé.

« Je vais me changer. » Déclara Lena en prenant la direction de sa chambre pressée de se débarrasser de son tailleur de créateur pour enfiler une tenue plus confortable.

Kara se replongea dans sa lecture emmitouflée dans son sweatshirt à capuche.

Pendant que Lena se changeait dans la chambre Kara releva la tête et cria :

« T'avais pas une réunion ce soir ? »

 _« Si mais j'ai envoyé William à ma place. »_

Kara satisfaite sourit en reprenant sa lecture. Il n'y avait rien à dire, Lena faisait des efforts.

La brune revint au salon, ses cheveux étaient défaits et elle avait enfilé un legging gris surmonté d'un polo. Elle retourna derrière le bar pour déballer le repas du soir.

« Italien ça te va ? »

« Perfetto mia bella. » Répondit Kara en souriant.

« Di niente, mia cara. »

« James m'a envoyé les ventes du journal. » Raconta Lena en préparant les assiettes.

« Alors ? Est-ce que la patronne est satisfaite ? »

« Oui, les ventes sont en hausse de 20%. »

« Ah tu vois la nouvelle formule fonctionne. » Lui fit remarquer Kara avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu veux m'entendre dire que vous aviez raison n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit Lena.

Kara releva les yeux de son bouquin en prenant un air narquois.

« Oh oui mes oreilles s'en délectent déjà. »

Lena souffla un rire et en se penchant au-dessus du bar pour que Kara la voit bien elle déclara :

« Vous aviez raison Miss Danvers ! »

Kara jubila.

Elle claqua son bouquin et dégagea ses jambes de sous son plaid pour rejoindre sa compagne à la cuisine.

« Lena Luthor qui reconnait son erreur… C'est tellement… Inédit… »

Lena fit une grimace en continuant de préparer le repas, ignorant les provocations de sa compagne qui se glissa dans son dos. Sentant le souffle de Kara contre sa nuque, le corps tout entier de Lena tressaillit.

« Kara… »

« Mmmmh quoi ?» Souffla la jeune femme collée contre elle qui s'enivrait de l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Lena avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Kara effleura lentement son cou du bout des lèvres arrachant un soupir à la jeune femme qui fût contrainte de poser son couteau pour ne pas se couper. Sentant le trouble qu'elle inspirait à la fille aux yeux verts d'un geste Kara la fit pivoter pour s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres lui soutirant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir. Lena passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Kara et se laissa aller à cette embrassade. Puis, la fiévreuse Danvers devint plus aventureuse, plus pressante si bien que Lena se mit à sourire et loin de se plaindre de ses caresses elle lui fit remarquer que le diner allait refroidir. Sans cesser ses assauts Kara rétorqua qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal. Pour l'heure son corps réclamait un autre type de contentement. Et Lena était bien incapable de lui résister. Elles étaient comme deux aimants qui n'aspiraient qu'à se retrouver. Enlacées elles virevoltèrent à travers la pièce jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur le canapé en riant avant de se retrouver. Le bleu fondit dans le vert…

 _Au même moment, appartement d'Alex._

« Non ! Tu ne lui as pas dit ça ? » S'indigna Maggie devant son plat de spaghetti.

« Au moins les choses sont dites. » Rétorqua Alex.

« Si Kara l'apprend elle ne va pas apprécier. » Lui fit remarquer l'enquêtrice.

« Ecoute, j'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait nécessaire. »

« Je doute que cela était nécessaire, mais si ça te rassure. »

« Tu es dans quel camp ? »

Maggie manqua de s'étouffer avec ses pâtes.

« J'ignorais qu'il y avait un camp ! Alex, Kara est heureuse, Lena est heureuse est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas lâcher du lest ? »

Alex roula des yeux.

« C'est ce que je fais. »

« Oui, enfin tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer. »

« Bon… » Souffla Alex agacée de passer pour une femme paranoïaque.

« Ok j'arrête. » Dit Maggie en levant les mains en l'air pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa future femme.

Il y eût un moment de silence durant lequel chacune des deux fit tournoyer leurs fourchettes dans leur assiette. Sentant la contrariété de sa compagne Maggie saisit sa main sur la table et se penchant vers elle.

« Souris, ce weekend Miss Danvers nous allons nous marier. Cesse de t'embrumer la tête avec cette histoire. Ne pourrions-nous pas juste profiter du moment ? »

Face au regard désarmant de sa compagne Alex esquissa un sourire et son cœur raisonna d'une douce manière. Maggie avait toujours les mots pour la calmer, pour l'apaiser. Il n'y avait aucun doute, cette femme était faite pour elle. Et très bientôt elles seraient liées l'une à l'autre pour la vie et ce bonheur-là effaçait tout le reste.

 _Un peu plus tard, appartement de Lena._

Lena avait eu raison, la nourriture était froide. Elle s'apprêtait à la mettre au micro-onde lorsque Kara lui ôta le plat des mains en soulevant ses lunettes. D'un simple regard kryptonien la blonde réchauffa les aliments. Lena sourit, elle était toujours étonnée de voir Kara utiliser ses pouvoirs.

« A table. » Lui souffla Kara à l'oreille en se dirigeant vers la table.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent autour du repas en échangeant un regard complice. Elles commencèrent à manger tout en discutant de chose et d'autres. Et très vite les conversations s'orientèrent autour de l'événement du weekend, le mariage d'Alex et Maggie.

« Ta mère arrive quand ? »

« Demain soir, elle est toute excitée, elle m'appelle dix fois par jour. » Répondit Kara.

« C'est bien normal Kara, sa fille aînée se marie. Qu'elle mère ne serait pas excitée ? » Lança Lena avant de réaliser qu'elle avait déjà la réponse à cette question.

Soudain, elle perdit son sourire ce qui n'échappa pas à Kara qui lui prit la main.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Lena soupira.

« Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens peinée. » Dit-elle en tentant de faire bonne figure.

« Lena… » Souffla Kara attristée de la voir mélancolique.

Lena imagina ce qu'aurait pu être l'organisation d'un mariage si sa mère n'était pas morte. A coup sûr Liliane Luthor lui aurait rendu la vie impossible… Aucun conjoint n'aurait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Personne n'aurait été assez bien pour sa fille... Un enfer, cela aurait été un véritable enfer. Malgré cela Lena réalisa que si un jour dans sa vie elle devait réaliser un tel événement personne de sa famille ne serait présent. Elle était orpheline, elle était seule. Et malgré sa démoniaque généalogie, Lena s'en sentait peinée.

Kara décida de faire diversion.

« Que vas-tu porter pour le mariage ? »

Lena retrouve la sourire et s'exclama :

« Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil. »

Kara grimaça.

« J'aurais tenté le coup ! »

« Et toi ? » Lui demanda Lena.

« Moi ? »

Kara fit un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Je vais porter mes bottes et ma cape. »

« Pffff. »

Kara s'approcha de Lena en minaudant.

« Quoi tu n'aimes pas mon costume de Supergirl ? »

Lena leva les yeux au plafond.

« Qu'est-ce que ce petit sourire en coin signifie ? » L'interrogea Kara.

« Ton costume est trop tape à l'œil. Je préfère la simplicité. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit Kara en se penchant vers elle.

« Oui… La simplicité d'une journaliste à lunette. » Dit Lena amoureusement avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme aux anges.

Satisfaite, Kara reprit sa place. Même si cela partait d'une boutade elle aimait entendre ces compliments et ces mots doux dans la bouche de Lena. Des deux, Kara était la plus démonstrative, elle avait l'habitude d'exprimer son amour à ses proches. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la brune, cependant Lena savait toujours lui faire passer le message essentiel d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris, était plaisant. C'était le jeu de l'amour et cette nouvelle relation se construisait petit à petit.

A la fin du repas le couple débarrassa la table et s'installa dans le canapé. Kara regardait un documentaire sur National Geographic pendant que Lena travaillait sur son ordinateur portable. La journaliste avait enfin l'impression de vivre une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Cependant cette normalité ne durait jamais très longtemps. Son portable se mit à sonner, comme toujours c'était le signal du DEO.

« Le devoir m'appel. » S'exclama Kara en se levant du canapé.

Lena ne s'offusqua pas, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Supergirl se pencha pour embrasser sa belle qui lui rappela d'être prudente. Puis, Supergirl prit son envol.

 _Lendemain fin d'après-midi, appartement de Kara._

« Kara ! »

La jeune femme enlaça le docteur Danvers.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

« Excellent, le train était à l'heure. Pas de catastrophe ferroviaire à déplorer alors tout va bien. » Plaisanta Eliza en ôtant sa veste.

Kara la débarrassa de sa valise et l'invita à s'installer. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux femmes se retrouvèrent autour d'un verre sur la table à manger.

« Et bien Kara tu as une mine radieuse. »

« Je te retourne le compliment. »

Eliza irradiait de bonheur, elle faisait plaisir à voir.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma petite fille va se marier demain. »

« Et pourtant c'est le cas. »

« Alex ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Quant à Maggie elle passe la soirée avec Winn et James. » L'informa sa fille.

« Parfait, elles ont besoin de décompresser avant le grand jour. »

« Et toi alors comment ça va ? » Lui demanda sa mère.

Kara hocha la tête en rougissant.

« Bien, bien… »

Son sourire en disait long sur le bonheur de sa fille. Eliza n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner que Kara était amoureuse.

« Et Lena comment va-t-elle ? »

Les joues de Kara rougirent encore un peu plus.

« Bien, elle va bien. »

Eliza saisit la main de sa fille et lui dit :

« Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. »

Kara souffla son soulagement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire d'avantage pour que sa mère comprenne.

« Merci. »

« Et je suis encore plus contente de savoir que tu as écouté mon conseil et que tu n'as pas laissé passer ta chance. » S'exclama Eliza.

« J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… »

« Toi ? Pas à la hauteur ? Ma fille tu es une personne d'exception. Tu es peut être Supergirl mais Supergirl aussi à droit au bonheur. Kara l'amour est universelle sur cette planète comme partout dans cette galaxie. »

Kara sourit. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Alex.

« Voilà la future mariée ! » S'exclama Eliza ivre de bonheur en allant accueillir sa fille.

Eliza la fit asseoir avant de lui servir un verre de vin. Au teint blême de sa fille elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'un remontant.

« Bon sang ! Je suis stressée, je transpire, j'ai l'impression que ma tension monte en flèche. » S'écria Alex paniquée.

Kara se mit à rire et tapota le dos de sa sœur pour la rassurer :

« Mais non c'est normal, tout va bien se passer ! »

« Et si le traiteur merdait dans la commande ? Et s'il arrivait une catastrophe en plein milieu de la cérémonie ? Et si Maggie changeait d'avis et me laissait seule devant l'autel. »

Kara et Eliza échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Maggie te planter le jour J ? » S'exclama Kara en riant atterrée par les propos absurdes de sa sœur.

Alex saisit le verre de vin et le bu cul-sec.

« Alex, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes. » Lui dit Eliza en lui caressant le bras.

L'ainée des sœurs Danvers s'apprêtait à se resservir lorsque Kara lui ôta le verre des mains.

« Et il faut définitivement que tu t'abstiennes de boire comme un trou si tu ne veux pas vomir sur les chaussures de la mariée demain. »

« Oh juste un petit… » Objecta Alex dépitée.

« Jus d'orange agent Danvers. » Rétorqua Kara en se rendant à la cuisine.

« J'ai du mal à respirer… Je crois que je fais une crise de panique. » S'exclama Alex en se ventilant le visage avec sa main.

« Et si un Alien se pointait pour tout foutre en l'air ! Kara ne ris pas ça arrive sans arrêt. A chaque fois qu'on a un truc important c'est ce qui arrive. Des nazis… Une bande de nazis d'une autre planète comme au mariage de Barry… Oh bon sang on est foutues ! »

« Je fais quoi je l'assomme ? » Demanda Kara à sa mère qui souriait de la paranoïa de sa fille ainée.

Kara posa le verre de jus d'orange sous le nez de sa sœur et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« S'il y a des nazis je te promets que je les mettrais hors d'état de nuire à coup de pied au cul. »

« Alex détends-toi, tu vas vivre le plus beau jour de ta vie. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'angoisser. Et j'aimerai qu'on profite de cette soirée toutes les trois. Je suis tellement contente d'être là avec mes deux amours. » Dit Eliza en prenant la main d'Alex ainsi que celle de Kara.

Alex fixa le regard apaisant de sa mère et retrouva son calme.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Puis soudain, comme si elle en prenait réellement conscience Alex s'exclama :

« Je vais me marier ! »

« Oui tu vas te marier ! » S'exclamèrent en cœur Eliza et Kara avant de l'enlacer affectueusement.

* * *

 **Ca y est Kara a révélé la vérité à ses proches,**

 **qu'avez-vous pensé de leur réaction?**

 **Il va vous falloir patienter pour le prochain chapitre qui est très long**

 **le chapitre 34 raconte le mariage de Maggie & Alex :)**

 **je pense que vous apprécierez :)**

 **On approche de la fin de la FF (quelques chapitres) que j'ai pas mal étiré en longueur pour traiter de pratiquement tous les sujets... J'en dis pas plus vous le découvrirez ;)**

* * *

 **DroDroV** Lena une tête de mule? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler lol.

 **Oniao33** Merci pour tes reviews, ravie de savoir que l'histoire te plait. Concernant la longueur de la FF. Comme je le disais on approche de la fin. Cette histoire est déjà longue, on est à plus de 215 000 mots pour le moment et tout ça écrit sur une très courte durée. Il va bien falloir qu'il y ait une fin lol ;)

 **Tim kom Trikru** Tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent si dur que ça? Par rapport aux chapitres précédents comme ceux de l'affrontement avec Liliane, ou Supergirl je trouve que ce chapitre est plutôt léger lol. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire l'interview, je trouvais que c'était un moyen original de dresser le portrait de Lena Luthor. Lena ne veut pas exister à travers quelqu'un d'autre, ni sa famille, ni Supergirl, ni même Kara. Elle veut qu'on lui attribue ses mérites pour ses seules qualités, pour son travail. Il y a de l'orgueil derrière tout ça mais pas seulement, la position de Lena est totalement légitime. Elle a l'impression que Kara veut lui ôter ce qui fait d'elle qui elle est, la femme d'affaire, le génie ect... Il fallait les mettre en opposition pour que Lena comprenne que faire des compromis ne l'empêchait pas d'être une femme accomplie et que Kara n'entendait pas effacer Luthor. Bref il y a encore beaucoup de chose à dire sur ce passage, je pourrais en parler longtemps ;)

 **Skippy1701** Où as-tu vu une auberge? lol

 **Aurore Gdn** Salut, merci pour avoir laissé un petit mot ça m'a fait plaisir. Alors oui je peux te le confirmer qu'il y aura bien un mariage Sanvers. Cool d'avoir relevé la référence à The 100. J'ai écris plusieurs FF The100 du coup j'avais envie de faire un clin d'œil à la série. N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite de l'histoire ;)

 **Arthemis** Salut contente de te retrouver, tu as raison enfin Kara et Lena marchent d'un même pas... Reste à savoir si ça va durer... lol ;)


	34. Beautiful in white

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **Nouveau chapitre musical,**

 **Voici les titres dans l'ordre pour ceux qui souhaitent les écouter sur You tube au fur et à mesure de leur lecture.**

 **Vous pouvez ainsi les préparer à l'avance et les lancer le moment voulu.**

 **Musiques:**

 _« Beautiful in white »_ de Westlife

 _"Everything I do, I do it for you"_ Acoustic Cover par Hope

 _« Burn »_ d'Ellie Goulding

 _« Something just like this »_ de Coldplay

 _« Te amo »_ de Rihanna

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 « Beautiful in white »**

 _Lendemain fin d'après-midi, parvis de la mairie._

Les convives étaient entrain de rentrer les uns après les autres dans le bâtiment. Kara était chargée de les accueillir pendant qu'Alex terminait de se préparer chez elle en compagnie d'Eliza et de J'onn. Maggie était déjà arrivée entourée par une armée d'officiers de polices en uniformes qui se mêlèrent aux militaires du DEO.

Maggie avait peut être coupé les ponts avec sa famille mais elle était loin d'être seule. Très appréciée de ses collègues la jeune femme comptait beaucoup d'amis, la police était devenue sa nouvelle famille. L'inspectrice était lumineuse, ses cheveux ondulés étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et elle portait une robe aux lignes épurée. Sa tenue lui ressemblait en tout point c'était élégant et simple.

Kara embrassa sa grand tante qui avait fait le voyage depuis Los Angeles pour assister à la cérémonie. Elle croisa également des cousins qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. La journaliste était un peu sous pression. Elle voulait que tout se passe bien et elle qui se moquait de sa sœur la veille n'en menait pas large… Soucieuse du bon déroulement des opérations elle ne cessait de regarder sa montre.

Kal El et Loïs étaient invités, et la jeune femme appréhendait la réaction de son cousin lorsqu'il découvrirait son idylle avec Lena qui d'ailleurs se faisait elle aussi désirer. Kara passa une main sur ses cheveux pour s'assurer que son incroyable chignon torsadé n'avait pas bougé et réajusta le bustier de sa robe en taffetas bleu pastel. Sa montre à strass affichait 17h, le mariage était dans moins d'une heure et il manquait encore du monde. Soudain, une limousine blanche à rallonge se gara devant l'entrée. Le chauffeur sortit pour ouvrir la porte à sa passagère. De fines jambes montées sur des talons aiguilles hors de prix se posèrent sur le trottoir. Tout le monde tourna les yeux dans la direction de la nouvelle arrivante… La volcanique Cat Grant.

« Kara ! » S'exclama la reine des médias en tendant les bras en direction de son ancienne assistante.

La kryptonienne enlaça son mentor en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard. J'ai failli louper ma correspondance depuis Washington à cause de cette foutue météo. Il tombe des trombes d'eaux sur la capitale ! »

« Non, non vous êtes parfaitement à l'heure. Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu venir. » La rassura Kara.

« Je n'allais pas manquer ça. Votre sœur est une femme que j'estime beaucoup. Et je vais jubiler de voir ce conservateur de maire républicain célébrer un mariage gay. » Dit-elle avec son air malicieux en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Vous êtes superbe. » La complimenta Kara en prenant du recul pour mieux l'admirer.

« Tu en doutais ?» S'amusa Cat Grant.

Kara souffla un rire, elle la reconnaissait bien là.

James en compagnie de Winn vinrent saluer à leur tour leur ancienne patronne. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient eux aussi sur le trente et un. Et depuis leur arrivée ils n'avaient pas perdu une seconde pour scruter les jeunes femmes présentes en essayant de déterminer celles qui étaient célibataires.

« Mmmmh monsieur Olsen ce costume vous va comme un gant. » Commenta Cat Grant en le détaillant de haut en bas comme une prédatrice.

Le jeune homme souffla un remerciement gêné sous les regards amusés de ses amis.

« Ne rougissez pas James ! Vous savez que vous êtes trop vieux pour moi. » Plaisanta Miss Grant.

Puis, la reine des médias lâcha un sourire lubrique en apercevant les jeunes militaires en uniformes.

« Ce mariage va être magnifique. » Sourit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la foule pour examiner de plus près la marchandise.

Winn lui emboita le pas en faisant signe à ses amis qu'il allait lui servir de chaperon.

« Elle est toujours… » Souffla James en les regardant s'éloigner.

« Stupéfiante. » L'interrompit Kara.

« …Stupéfiante oui… Enfin, ce n'est pas le qualificatif auquel je pensais mais… »

« Non pas Cat… » Lui dit Kara en prenant son bras pour qu'il suive son regard.

Les yeux de James se tournèrent vers la rue et il comprit de qui en réalité Kara voulait parler.

Lena venait d'arriver. La sublime brune au regard hypnotique coupa littéralement le souffle de Kara. Même James resta bouche bée face à cette divine apparition.

« Stupéfiante…oui » Balbutia-t-il.

Une fois de plus Kara fût totalement éblouie. Elle qui avait imaginé Lena dans une de ses époustouflantes robes de créateur s'était trompée, Lena avait pris le contrepied créant la surprise. Elle portait un pantalon de tailleur à pince monté sur des talons aiguilles qui élançaient sa silhouette. La femme d'affaire était vêtue d'une chemise blanche au décolleté pigeonnant laissant entrevoir ses formes généreuses surmontée d'une veste de smoking noir laissée déboutonnée. Un exceptionnel collier en diamants finissait de l'habiller. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés le long de son épaule gauche et un rouge à lèvre rouge vif sublimait ses lèvres charnues. Le style à l'état pur… Elégant, classe, sophistiqué tout en faisant décontracté. Elle était à tomber…

Soudain, Kara avait la bouche sèche et les mains moites. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir le même émoi que lors du gala de charité des mois auparavant. La blonde était soufflée par la beauté de la fille aux yeux émeraude dont le regard sembla briller d'avantage en l'apercevant. Lena avança dans sa direction sa pochette entre les mains, et à l'expression de subjuguée de Kara elle comprit qu'elle avait mis dans le mille.

« James ! Kara ! » S'exclama Lena avec son magnifique sourire.

« Lena vous êtes… Superbe. » La complimenta James en l'embrassant.

Lena le remercia en lui rendant la politesse puis le vert trouva le bleu. Kara se sentit intimidée, ce qui était étrange étant donné que maintenant elles partageaient leur intimité. La blonde était comme paralysée, réalisant que cette femme qui lui souriait et qui lui faisait ressentir tant de sentiment était sa compagne. Lena se félicita du trouble qu'elle inspirait à la kryptonienne. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle voulait la séduire, et c'est avec assurance qu'elle posa une main sur la joue de Kara pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres sous le regard presque gêné de James qui se sentit tout à coup de trop face à ce fantasmatique tableau.

« Bonsoir Miss Danvers. » Souffla Lena en relâchant le visage de sa compagne.

Kara sourit, elle n'avait pas les mots. C'était officiellement leur première apparition en couple et même si parmi les convives le geste de l'énigmatique brune ne passa pas inaperçu Kara ne prêta pas attention aux commentaires. Elle était même surprise que Lena jusqu'ici si hésitante à se révéler au grand jour agisse avec autant d'assurance. En regardant les deux jeunes femmes se dévorer longuement des yeux. James préféra s'éclipser. Il se racla la gorge et dit :

« Hum bien, je vais voir si Winn s'en sort avec Miss Grant on se retrouve à l'intérieur. »

« Oui. » Répondit Kara sans lâcher des yeux le regard de la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur à un rythme inédit.

Et pendant que James s'éloignait, Lena complimenta Kara pour sa beauté.

« Merci. » Murmura Kara toujours aphone.

Lena souffla un rire.

« On va rester sur ce trottoir toute la soirée où ? »

Kara cligna des yeux comme si elle reprenait enfin ses esprits.

« Oui… Non…Enfin je dois attendre les derniers invités. » Finit par bafouiller Kara.

Lena sourit et se posta à côté d'elle en passant son bras sous le sien en disant :

« Bien alors permets-moi d'attendre avec toi. »

Kara retrouva l'usage de la parole et finit par lui expliquer le déroulement des festivités.

 _Au même moment, à quelques rues de là dans l'appartement d'Alex._

« Ma fille tu es magnifique… » Dit Eliza émue de voir le reflet d'Alex en robe de mariée dans le miroir.

Alex sourit, elle aussi était émue. Ce jour avait failli ne jamais arriver et après toutes ces épreuves elle allait enfin pouvoir se lier à son âme sœur.

« Hank venez voir comme elle est belle. » Cria Eliza au martien qui attendait dans le salon.

J'onn entra timidement dans la chambre. Le martien endimanché dans son costume trois pièces s'approcha et lorsqu'Alex se tourna vers lui, son cœur manqua un battement.

« Je n'ai jamais vu plus belle mariée. » Affirma-t-il en s'efforçant de retenir la larme qui montait aux coins de ses yeux.

Lui qui n'avait pas eu la chance de voir ses filles grandir, il se sentit aussi sentimental et aussi fier que s'il s'agissait de sa propre enfant.

Pour Alex aussi cela fût un moment d'intense émotion. J'onn était devenu son père adoptif, depuis des années il avait endossé ce rôle-là. Il était son mentor, il était son conseiller, son protecteur, son meilleur ami et aujourd'hui en ce jour si particulier il serait son père.

J'onn s'approcha d'elle et dans son regard elle lut tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

« Viens m'embrasser, avant que je ne me mette à pleurer. » Dit-il en lui tendant les bras.

Ils s'enlacèrent longuement sous le regard ému d'Eliza. Elle était reconnaissante envers J'onn de se montrer présent pour sa fille.

« Ton père serait tellement fier. » Murmura le martien à l'oreille d'Alex qui avait les yeux humides d'émotion.

« Merci. »

« Merci à toi de me faire cet honneur. »

« Je n'ai jamais pu conduire mes filles à l'autel, mais aujourd'hui tu me donnes l'opportunité de vivre cette émotion. » Ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Alex sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. J'onn la lui retira d'une caresse.

« Ne pleure pas tu vas faire couler ton maquillage. »

L'agent Danvers souffla un rire en clignant des yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

« Allez, il va falloir y aller. On ne va pas faire attendre Maggie. » Dit Eliza.

J'onn leva l'index en l'air pour demander une minute.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Sur ma planète, il est d'usage que le père de la mariée la bénisse. »

« Je peux ? »

Alex acquiesça.

J'onn saisit avec douceur le visage d'Alex et posa son front contre le sien.

« Ferme les yeux. »

En toute confiance Alex s'exécuta. C'est alors que J'onn utilisa son pouvoir télépathique pour transmettre à la jeune femme ses sentiments… Une série de flashs envahirent l'esprit d'Alex. Des images de bonheur… Un enchainement de visages ceux de Maggie, Kara, Eliza… Un partage de souvenir émouvant qui déclencha un sentiment de bienêtre inouï qui l'envahit toute entière. Cela ne dura que quelques instants, mais cet échange de pensées fût intense et d'une rare beauté. Un cadeau inestimable. Si bien qu'il fallut quelques secondes à Alex pour se remettre de toute l'émotion qu'elle avait ressentie.

« Woh… »

J'onn sourit.

Puis, il se tourna vers Eliza en prenant la main d'Alex qu'elle serra fort pour lui signifier toute sa gratitude et dit :

« Maintenant nous pouvons y aller. »

 _Parvis de la mairie._

Les invités étaient tous rentrés dans la mairie pour s'installer. Lena et Kara attendaient toujours à l'extérieur l'arrivée de son cousin.

« Je te sens stressée Kara. » Dit Lena

« Non, pourquoi ? Ma sœur se marie pas moi. » Répondit Kara sans réfléchir arrachant un sourire en coin à Lena.

Kara se tourna vers sa compagne.

« Oui tu as raison je suis stressée, mais c'est que je souhaite tellement que tout se passe bien. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui râlait de la paranoïa d'Alex ? »

Kara se racla la gorge en hochant la tête, elle se sentait idiote pourtant elle savait bien ce qui la rendait nerveuse.

Lena lui prit la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien se passer. »

Kara plissa les lèvres. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de sentir que Lena était maintenant capable de se montrer rassurante.

Soudain, Kara aperçut un couple traverser la rue main dans la main.

Clark Kent en costard cravate accompagnée de sa femme arrivait au pas de course.

« Clarke ! » S'exclama Kara soulagée de voir que son cousin avait pu venir.

« Désolé du retard, j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute… » Souffla-t-il en saluant sa cousine.

« Ce n'est pas grave l'important c'est que vous ayez pu venir. » Le rassura Kara en l'enlaçant avant de se jeter dans les bras de Loïs Lane.

« Kara, je suis tellement contente de te voir. » S'exclama la ravissante journaliste.

« Loïs je te présente… »

« Miss Luthor. » La devança Loïs en souriant poliment tout en lui serrant la main.

« Appelez-moi Lena. »

« Dans ce cas appelez-moi Loïs. » Répondit très aimablement la journaliste qui comptait se montrer sympathique envers la jeune femme malgré que Lex Luthor ait tourmenté sa vie pendant des années. Elle voulait lui laisser une chance de gagner son amitié.

Puis, ce fût au tour de Clarke de saluer l'héritière Luthor. Ignorant la vérité au sujet de Lena, le jeune homme culpabilisait toujours de la conduite qu'il avait eu envers elle. Aussi, il lui tendit la main en se présentant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Et Lena fit de même, pour marquer ce nouveau départ.

« Je suis contente d'enfin vous rencontrer Clarke. » Dit Lena en souriant, pour lui faire comprendre que tout était oublié.

Superman sourit derrière ses lunettes.

Kara complimenta son cousin son allure en costume. Et Lena s'amusa de le voir rougir comme le faisait Kara lorsqu'elle était timide. Pas de doute ces deux-là partageaient le même ADN.

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est là je vous invite à entrer. Alex ne devrait plus tarder. » Leur dit Kara en les escortant jusqu'à la porte.

Tandis que Lena et Loïs marchaient devant en discutant, Kara passa son bras sous le bras de son cousin.

« Alors c'était quoi ton empêchement de dernière minute ? »

Superman souffla un rire :

« Un extraterrestre tentaculaire ! »

Kara grimaça en riant :

« Ah je les déteste ceux-là, ça pue et ça bave partout. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » Répondit Clarke en souriant.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver à National City dans les temps ? »

Clarke leva les yeux vers le ciel avec un sourire en coin sous le regard amusé de sa cousine.

Clarke et Loïs se faufilèrent dans la seconde rangée du côté de la mariée et le journaliste se rendit compte qu'il était assis à côté de l'impétueuse Cat Grant qui s'émerveilla de le voir.

« Monsieur Kent ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec son sourire enjôleur.

« Miss Grant ! » Dit-il en la saluant.

« Oh Clarke je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, vous me donnez l'impression d'être une grand-mère. » Minauda-t-elle en se dandinant comme une collégienne.

Soudain, une main se tendit sous son nez.

« Miss Grant je suis contente de vous revoir. » Lança Loïs en forçant son sourire.

Cat perdit de sa superbe, frustrée de voir que sa rivale n'était pas restée à Metropolis. Elle saisit la main de Lois en prenant un air contrarié et répondit avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme :

« Miss Lane… »

En se rasseyant Cat se rendit compte que Winn n'avait pas loupé une miette du spectacle et qu'il était totalement hilare. Agacée elle lui murmura d'un ton sec :

« Cessez de rire monsieur Schott. » Pesta-t-elle avant de lui mettre un coup de coude entre les côtes lui coupant le sifflet.

Lena prit place une rangée derrière et Kara alla se poster près de Maggie qui discutait avec le maire. La brune balaya la salle des yeux et son regard croisa celui de Bridget assise de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'incendiaire rousse la salua d'un geste de la main en affichant son sourire le plus ravageur. Lena lui rendit la politesse et s'efforça ensuite de regarder droit devant elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eliza entra dans la salle et alla embrasser Maggie en lui annonçant qu'Alex était arrivée. Kara prit sa place de demoiselle d'honneur et Maggie intimidée se mit à son poste. Le maire ordonna aux convives de se lever et la musique retentit. C'est alors qu'Alex apparut au bras de J'onn au bout de l'allée. Le cœur de Maggie s'emballa d'une douce manière. La jeune femme était splendide dans sa robe blanche. C'est des étoiles pleins les yeux qu'elle regarda Alex parcourir la distance jusqu'à elle. J'onn déposa un baiser sur la joue des deux jeunes femmes et rejoignit Kara dont le regard commençait déjà à s'embrumer de larme.

Maggie saisit les mains d'Alex et en plongeant dans son regard déclara :

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Toi aussi. » Répondit Alex la voix tremblante d'émotion.

La cérémonie commença et Kara tourna la tête vers l'assistance pour trouver le regard de Lena. Lorsque le bleu trouva le vert elles échangèrent un sourire complice. Le maire prononça les formules d'usages puis vint l'échange des vœux. Alex et Maggie se jurèrent un amour indéfectible et éternel avant de prononcer leur consentement et de se passer la bague au doigt applaudies par le parterre d'invités. Eliza s'essuyait les yeux avec un mouchoir sous le regard tout aussi émue de Kara. Le maire les déclara officiellement mariées et comme un seul homme la salle tout entière exulta de joie tandis que le couple échangeait un tendre baiser. A cet instant, Kara se sentit la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Ce moment magique la comblait de joie, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir Alex épouser Maggie. Alex méritait plus que quiconque ce bonheur.

A la sortie de la mairie, Alex et Maggie furent accueillies par une envolée de pétale de rose. Et ce fût le moment de la traditionnelle photo de groupe autour du couple. Kara retrouva Lena et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour la conduire à côté de sa mère adoptive. Il était important qu'elle se trouve parmi ses plus proches. Pour Kara Lena faisait désormais partie de la famille et cette photo devait l'immortaliser.

Puis, tout le monde remonta en voiture pour prendre la direction de la salle où aurait lieu les festivités du soir. Le couple avait réservé une salle de réception dans un des plus beaux hôtels de la ville connu pour son magnifique parc arboré. Un écrin de verdure en plein National City.

J'onn servit de chauffeur aux mariées, sa rutilante Chevrolet décapotable avait été soigneusement décorée pour l'occasion. La Chevrolet ouvrirait la route au cortège. Lena proposa à Kara d'embarquer sa mère, Clarke et Loïs dans sa limousine. Durant le trajet tout le monde répéta en boucle à quel point la cérémonie avait été à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Dans le véhicule Clarke découvrit stupéfait la complicité entre sa cousine et Lena Luthor. Cependant par pudeur elles se montrèrent peu démonstratives en sa présence. Il fallait le ménager.

A leur arrivée, le traiteur était déjà sur le pied de guerre. La salle était élégamment décorée sur des tons doux, rien de tape à l'œil, tout était de très bon goût. Il y avait une dizaine de tables rondes disposées autour d'une piste de danse, le tout au pied d'une scène qui devait accueillir un groupe de musicien avant de céder la place à un DJ chargé d'accompagner les convives au plus tard de la nuit. A la table des mariées, il n'y avait que les plus proches. Eliza, J'onn, Winn, James, Kara, Clarke et sa femme. Lena fût presque surprise de trouver son nom sur un carton à côté de Kara. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Alex la place à sa table même si Kara venait d'officialiser leur relation. Ce geste la toucha profondément.

En début de soirée tout le monde prit un apéritif servi par une armée de serveur. Tout ce petit monde resta debout et chacun eût l'occasion de faire connaissance. Attendant patiemment que les mariées reviennent de leur séance photo dans le parc de l'hôtel.

Pendant que Kara discutaient avec des membres de la famille du docteur Danvers, Lena tomba nez-à-nez avec Cat Grant. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas revues depuis leur accrochage.

« Miss Luthor. »

« Miss Grant. »

La tension était palpable, la dernière fois que ces deux là s'étaient retrouvées face à face cela ne s'était pas bien terminé.

« Superbe mariage. » Commenta Cat en trempant ses lèvres dans sa coupe de champagne.

« Oui superbe en effet. » Acquiesça Lena.

Il y eût un moment de silence durant lequel les deux fortes têtes se jaugèrent pour savoir laquelle ferait le premier pas.

Contre toute attente c'est Cat Grant qui décida de rompre la glace.

« J'ai entendu dire que CatCo se portait comme un charme. »

« En effet. » Répondit Lena en forçant un sourire réalisant qu'il lui fallait faire un plus gros effort.

« Je le dois à mon formidable rédacteur en chef, monsieur Olsen. » Ajouta-t-elle en plissant les lèvres.

« Sans aucun doute. J'ai été heureuse d'apprendre qu'il avait récupéré son poste. »

« Oui. Je suis revenue sur ma… Décision… » Admit Lena.

Cela arracha un sourire en coin à la reine des médias.

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit : « Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. ». Et vous n'avez jamais été une imbécile Lena. » Dit intelligemment Cat Grant pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Lena sourit, elles s'étaient comprises et cela suffisait. Ce n'était pas leur genre d'exprimer des regrets. Aussi, il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour estimer que leur différent était clos.

Alex et Maggie firent une arrivée triomphante dans la salle et tout le monde vint les féliciter. Lorsque ce fût le tour de Lena, Maggie la prit dans ses bras chaleureusement sous le regard de Kara qui assistait à la scène à quelques mètres de là.

« Félicitation Alex. » Dit sobrement Lena en espérant que la jeune femme se soit calmée depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Alex jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle ne manquerait rien de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et ouvrit grand les bras à Lena pour l'enlacer. Kara se sentit respirer, ce n'était pas encore l'amour fou mais cette entente cordiale était un bon début.

Les invités prirent place à table et le diner fût servi avec en fond sonore l'orchestre qui jouait des standards de la chanson américaine qu'Alex avait soigneusement sélectionnée.

L'ambiance était à l'image du repas, excellente. De temps à autre un convive demandait à prendre la parole pour faire un discours. Les premiers à se lancer furent les collègues de Maggie qui avaient improvisé un numéro de danse particulièrement savoureux. Puis, Bridget prit la parole pour raconter les facéties de son amie à l'école de police, des anecdotes qui ne manquèrent pas de faire rougir Maggie et de provoquer l'hilarité générale et plus particulièrement celle d'Alex. Et lorsque la rousse qui ne manquait pas de confiance en elle parla d'amour, elle orienta son regard vers Lena. Fait qui n'échappa pas à Kara qui dût se mordre la langue pour ne pas grogner.

Vint ensuite le tour de J'onn qui comme à son habitude parla peu mais dont les mots à propos de la loyauté et de l'amour inspirèrent chacun des convives présents dans la salle.

James et Winn portèrent un toast sous forme de duo comique. Lâchant vanne sur vanne au sujet du couple. Les deux hommes eurent tellement de succès que le public en redemanda. Winn aurait parlé toute la soirée au micro si James ne l'avait pas contraint à s'arrêter en tirant sur sa manche pour lui ordonner de se rasseoir. Maggie et Alex riaient aux éclats tout en étant reconnaissante à la vie d'avoir des amis aussi extraordinaires.

Eliza fit elle aussi un discours, ou plutôt une déclaration d'amour à sa fille et arracha une larme à l'assistance en évoquant Jeremiah et la fierté qu'il aurait éprouvé s'il avait été présent. Lorsqu'elle reprit sa place ses deux filles l'enlacèrent longuement.

Au moment du dessert, Kara devint soudain plus silencieuse, elle avait l'air tendue…

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta Lena.

La blonde hocha la tête à l'affirmative, mais en réalité elle n'en menait pas large. Elle avait fait une promesse à sa sœur et avait travaillé dur avec Paul pour que tout cela soit parfait. Mais, ce n'était pas ce cadeau qui la rendait nerveuse…

Lorsqu'Alex se tourna vers elle, Kara comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Lena regarda Kara se lever de son siège sans dire un mot et se diriger vers la scène. La kryptonienne avait les jambes en coton mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre tandis qu'elle montait les cinq marches qui la séparait des musiciens. Elle se posta devant le micro sous la lumière du projecteur et le tapota du doigt pour vérifier qu'il fonctionne. Ce son sortit les convives de leur assiette de pièce montée.

« Bonsoir. » Dit timidement Kara sous le regard des convives.

Malgré qu'elle ait pris de l'assurance sous la supervision de Paul, à cet instant Kara se sentait particulièrement fébrile. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant timide.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour m'exprimer en public. »

Elle se racla la gorge, réajusta ses lunettes et se lança.

« Maggie, Alex je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse pour vous. Alex tu sais à quel point je t'aime aussi je ne vais pas te faire une longue tirade, je laisse ça à des gens bien plus doués que moi pour enflammer la foule. » Dit-elle en désignant Winn du regard ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire les convives.

« Maggie, je trouve en toi une nouvelle sœur et je suis infiniment reconnaissante pour le bonheur que tu procures chaque jour à Alex. Oscar Wild disait _« L'amour c'est se surpasser. »_ Je sais que votre amour parviendra à surmonter toutes les épreuves qui se dresseront sur votre chemin et que cet amour ne cessera jamais de grandir. »

Face à l'émotion de sa belle-sœur Kara marqua une pause.

« Oh non ne pleure pas sinon je ne vais pas réussir à aller jusqu'au bout.» Lui dit Kara en souriant pour ne pas se laisser submergée à son tour par l'émotion.

« Voilà, que je m'éternise… Bienvenue dans la famille Maggie ! » S'exclama Kara tout sourire.

Déclaration suivit d'applaudissement.

Quand le silence revint, Kara se redressa.

« Lorsqu'Alex m'a annoncé vos fiançailles, elle m'a tout de suite demandée un service… Ou rendu un service vu que je déteste les discours… Bref elle voulait te faire un cadeau. Maggie cette chanson est pour toi. »

Maggie se tourna vers Alex en la gratifiant d'un tendre sourire. La salle plongea dans la pénombre, les flammes des bougies dansant sur les tables rendaient l'atmosphère magique.

Kara fit signe aux musiciens qu'elle était prête et un violoniste vint se placer près d'elle.

La jeune femme commença à entonner les paroles de _« Beautiful in white »_ de Westlife.

Alex serra la main de Maggie qui écoutait religieusement les paroles de cette chanson qui lui était dédiée. La voix de Kara transporta tous les invités, elle avait travaillé dur en répétition et livra une performance absolument parfaite. Elle chantait avec le cœur et si Paul avait été là il aurait sauté sur la table pour lui faire une ovation. Cette touchante déclaration d'amour d'Alex à sa femme ne laissa personne indifférent. Quant à Lena elle observait Kara avec une tendresse infinie, cette fille était exceptionnelle, elle avait le cœur sur la main, elle lui semblait parfaite en tout point. Pendant, la chanson la brune balaya les visages des convives du regard et tous étaient accrochés aux lèvres de Kara, elle provoquait l'admiration générale. Et même si quasiment tous ces gens ignoraient son identité secrète la timide Kara arrivait à capter leur attention tout autant que si elle s'était présentée sur cette scène avec son S et sa cape. Sa douceur, sa générosité illuminait la scène. A la fin de sa prestation, tout le monde se leva de sa chaise pour l'acclamer. Maggie enlaça Alex en la gratifiant d'un remerciement qu'elle scella sur ses lèvres.

Kara sourit, mais son stress n'était pas retombé pendant sa prestation, à vrai dire il était maintenant à son comble. Les musiciens s'apprêtaient à reprendre le relais de la soirée lorsque Kara leur demanda un instant d'un signe de la main. A la stupeur générale elle reprit le micro. Même Alex n'avait pas l'air au courant de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Lorsque le silence revint, Kara déclara :

« Merci beaucoup. Alex j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue.» Dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à sa sœur qui depuis sa place lui envoya un baiser.

« Je voudrais profiter de l'occasion, pour faire moi aussi un cadeau à une personne, une personne spéciale, une personne envers qui je suis redevable… »

Le cœur de Lena s'emballa alors que des regards en coin s'échangèrent dans toute la salle pour deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Kara demanda poliment au pianiste si elle pouvait lui emprunter son instrument. Elle prit place sur le banc et en regardant les touches du piano elle eût l'impression que tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle avait pris des cours accélérés avec le vieux Paul et tremblait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle prit quelques instants pour refaire mentalement les premiers accords du morceau en survolant les touches. Une fois, qu'elle fût prête elle posa ses pieds sur les pédales en inspirant profondément.

« Lena… » Souffla Winn en se penchant discrètement vers la brune.

Le jeune homme lui glissa sous la table un écrin sur les genoux en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« De la part de Kara. »

Puis, il reprit sa place en bout de table.

Lena se sentit trembler, qui avait-il dans cette boîte ? A quoi rimait toute cette mise en scène ? Elle n'avait pas osé ? La jeune femme retint son souffle en ouvrant l'écrin et resta stupéfaite de découvrir une pièce d'un dollar accompagnée d'une note manuscrite.

 _« La chanson que j'avais choisis… Je t'aime Kara. »_

Lena sourit et au moment où elle releva les yeux vers la scène Kara entama les premiers accords d'une version de la chanson de Bryan Adams _« Everything i do, i do it for you. »_

C'était donc ça… C'était donc ces mots que Kara avait dans le cœur ce jour-là au café de Midvale…

 _Everything i do, i do it for you_

 _Regarde dans mes yeux - tu verras_  
 _Ce que tu représentes pour moi_

 _Cherche ton cœur - cherche ton âme_  
 _Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus  
Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer_  
 _Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en mourir_  
 _Tu sais que c'est vrai_

 _Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi_

 _Regarde dans mon cœur - tu trouveras_  
 _Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher ici_  
 _Prends-moi comme je suis - prends ma vie_  
 _Je te la donnerai toute entière - je me sacrifierais_  
 _Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre pour ça_  
 _Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus_  
 _Tu sais que c'est vrai_

 _Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi_

 _Il n'y a pas d'amour - comme le tien_  
 _Et personne d'autre - ne pourrait m'en donner plus_  
 _Il n'y a que le néant - sauf quand tu es là_  
 _Tout le temps - tout au long du chemin_

 _Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer_  
 _Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus_  
 _Je me battrais pour toi - je mentirais pour toi_  
 _Je marcherais sur un fil pour toi - oui je mourrais pour toi_

 _Tu sais que c'est vrai_

 _Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi_

Ces mots… Cette chanson c'était leur histoire. Jamais de toute sa vie Lena n'avait ressenti pareille émotion. Chacune de ces paroles lui transperça le cœur. La fille venue du ciel lui chantait son amour en y mettant toute son âme. Elle était son héroïne, sa protectrice… Et cette femme extraordinaire souhaitait l'avoir près d'elle jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Pendant, la chanson Kara releva les yeux en direction de Lena et quand le bleu du ciel retrouva le vert de la terre leurs cœurs commandèrent au temps de s'arrêter. Tout autour d'elles disparu dans les confins du cosmos. Elles s'étaient enfin trouvées, malgré les pénibles épreuves, malgré la souffrance qu'elles avaient traversée elles avaient survécu pour ce moment. Si tout les avaient opposé désormais leur destin était lié à jamais par ce sentiment supérieur qui les transcendaient. Cet instant resterait à jamais gravé dans leur esprit… Une révélation de ce qu'était l'amour véritable.

A la fin de la partition la voix de Kara s'envola dans les airs comme un souffle… Puis un silence de cathédrale s'installa dans la salle. Si la première chanson avait doucement enveloppé l'assistance, celle-ci les avaient transportés dans un autre univers. Lena était incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, elle avait l'impression que Kara avait pris possession de tout son être. Kara elle-même mit quelques secondes avant d'être en mesure de faire un geste. Alex remarqua la perle cristalline qui coulait le long de la joue de Lena, elle se leva de son siège pour acclamer sa sœur très vite suivis par l'ensemble des convives laissant à Lena le temps de savourer, le temps de réaliser, le temps de se remettre du choc que venait de subir son cœur…

Kara salua le public, mais en réalité la seule réaction qui lui importait était celle de la destinataire de ce message.

Les musiciens la félicitèrent puis reprirent leur place, la pièce retrouva sa lumière et Kara descendit les marches chaleureusement accueilli par les siens qui la félicitèrent et la remercièrent pour cet instant magique. Les convives reprirent la fin de leur repas et Kara Kara regagna sa place. Lena l'attendait la pièce de monnaie entre ses doigts. Lorsque la brune leva les yeux vers elle, Kara découvrit avec ravissement toute son émotion.

« Je t'avais promis que je te le dirai un jour. » Lui dit-elle un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Lena bondit de sa chaise pour enlacer la jeune femme contre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Kara se laissa étreindre profitant de la douceur de ce moment. Elle avait réussie, elle était allée au bout. Cette étreinte était sa plus belle récompense. Mais, pour Lena cela n'était pas suffisant, elle qui n'arrivait pas à se livrer, elle qui gardait encore enfuis ses pensées les plus intimes décida qu'il lui fallait lâcher prise. Elle saisit la joue de Kara et glissa ses lèvres à son oreille pour lui murmurer : « Je t'aime Kara, je t'aime plus que tout… »

Le corps tout entier de Kara tressaillit de ce murmure tant espéré, tant attendu. Enfin, Lena osait prononcer ces mots qu'elle avait retenu dans son cœur si longtemps… Kara pouvait mourir dans la seconde, elle avait connu le plus puissant sentiment du monde. La fille aux yeux bleus resserra son étreinte se fichant éperdument de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle se recula pour communier avec le vert et sceller ce sentiment sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser fût court, mais d'une rare intensité.

Lorsqu'elles reprirent leur place elles remarquèrent les airs béats de leurs amis. Winn avait des yeux de biches, quant à Eliza elle était profondément émue tout comme Maggie et Alex. Pour le reste de l'assemblée le baiser était passé inaperçu et les conversations allaient bon train avec pour fond sonore l'entrainante musique de l'orchestre.

Eliza se pencha vers sa fille :

« J'ignorais que tu t'étais remise au piano… Tu as fait des progrès. »

Kara serra la main de Lena sur la table et répondit en regardant amoureusement la jeune femme :

« Il le fallait… »

Lena sourit attendrie de tous les efforts qu'avait fait Kara pour lui faire cette magnifique surprise.

A la fin du repas, Maggie et Alex s'avancèrent au centre de la piste de danse. Et elles lancèrent la soirée dansante par un slow. Puis, le DJ prit place derrière les platines et envoya le son. Tous les convives s'empressèrent de rejoindre le couple sur la piste.

Winn s'approcha des mariées :

« Où est ma boule à facette ? »

Maggie les bras autour des épaules de sa femme se mit à rire.

« Cherche bien Winn, je suis sûr que tu vas finir par tomber dessus. Je te l'ai installé à un endroit stratégique. »

Le jeune homme l'interrogea du regard. Puis, il leva le nez sur le plafond de la salle et se mit à rire.

Il y avait bien une boule à facette et celle-ci était suspendue au-dessus de la table des filles célibataires.

Alex tapota le dos de Maggie en disant :

« T'es la meilleure ! »

L'ingénieur alla se déhancher près de la table en proposant aux jeunes femmes de se joindre à lui sous les regards amusés des mariées.

Lena était partie se rafraichir, et Kara attendait seule à la table lorsque quelqu'un prit place à côté d'elle.

« Bridgettttttteeeeeee. » Souffla Kara en forçant son sourire.

« Toi t'es une sacrée cachottière. » Lui dit l'enquêtrice en s'installant.

« T'aurais pu me le dire ! »

« Te dire quoi ? »

« Que tu sortais avec Lena. »

Kara déglutit. Son comportement avait été ridicule.

« Je… »

« Tu m'as laissé me ridiculiser. » Lui fit remarquer l'enquêtrice en riant jaune.

« Ce… C'était compliqué. » Grimaça Kara mal à l'aise.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était chasse gardé plutôt que me laisser te convaincre de m'aider à conquérir le cœur de ta propre petite amie. »

« Et toi tu aurais pu te décourager lorsque je t'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas disponible. »

« Sache une chose Kara, je ne me décourage jamais. » S'exclama Bridget avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est une menace ? » Grogna Kara en plissant les yeux.

« Non. Mais lorsqu'on a un trésor comme Lena Luthor on se bat pour elle. On ne la laisse pas se faire draguer sous nos yeux. »

« Je te l'ai dit, c'était compliqué. » Souffla Kara irritée par l'arrogance de la jeune femme.

Sentant que la blonde était entrain de monter en pression, l'amie de Maggie lui tapota l'épaule amicalement.

« Et du calme, pas la peine de montrer les crocs… Je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas une briseuse de ménage. »

Kara souffla un rire nerveux en roulant des yeux.

 _« Comme si tu pouvais… »_

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que t'as pas intérêt à la laisser filer… Parce que crois-moi Danvers je serais là pour la consoler. » Affirma Bridget avant de quitter la table satisfaite de son effet d'annonce revanchard.

« Pfffff…. » Souffla Kara en la regardant s'éloigner.

« Pffff quoi ? » Lui demanda Lena en regagnant la table.

« Rien mon amour. » Répondit Kara en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Lena s'assit à côté d'elle en replaçant ses longs cheveux sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Lui demanda Lena en souriant.

« Parce que t'es la plus belle femme du monde. » Répondit Kara des étoiles dans les yeux avec un sourire niais.

Lena rougit en soufflant un rire.

Clarke vint s'asseoir à leur table.

« Mon cousin ! » S'exclama Kara comme une enfant en lui faisant un câlin.

« Où est Loïs ? »

« Entrain de se chamailler avec Cat. » Répondit le journaliste du Daily Planet.

« Et c'est parti de quoi ? »

« Oh tu sais il ne leur faut pas grand-chose. Loïs a critiqué la politique intérieure de la présidente et Cat est montée au créneau. »

Kara grimaça.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait garder un œil sur elles ? Avant que ça parte en crêpage de chignon…»

Clarke se mit à rire.

« Non ! Dans dix minutes elles seront entrain de refaire le monde un verre de champagne à la main. Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand deux esprits brillants se rencontrent ils finissent toujours par trouver un terrain d'entente.»

C'est alors que James à bout de souffle vint rejoindre ses amis. Il desserra son nœud de cravate en demandant :

« Vous ne venez pas danser ? »

Clarke grimaça.

« Olsen tu sais très bien que je suis un piètre danseur. »

« C'est pour ça que je veux que tu danses. Pour une fois que je peux être le meilleur ! » Lui répondit son ami pour le taquiner.

Le rire sonore de Kent couvrit la musique pendant une seconde.

Les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent plusieurs boutades sous l'œil amusé de Kara et de Lena. Il était distrayant d'observer les deux légendaires complices du Daily Planet s'adonner à une joute verbale des plus savoureuse. Après quelques minutes la blonde glissa sa main dans celle de Lena et l'invita à danser.

Clarke les regarda s'éloigner en se tenant par la main. Une fois sur la piste Kara fit tourner Lena au rythme de la musique. Elles riaient aux éclats, elles irradiaient de bonheur.

« Si on m'avait dit un truc pareil, je n'y aurais jamais cru. » Dit Clark à James en regardant les jeunes femmes s'amuser.

« Moi aussi mon pote. »

« Kara Zor El et Lena Luthor… »

« Ouais. »

« Une Super et une Luthor. »

« Yep. »

Il y eut un silence religieux puis James tourna la tête vers son ami kryptonien à son expression Clark vit la mauvaise blague arriver.

« Rassures-moi tu n'as jamais eu des vues sur Lex n'est-ce pas ? »

Clarke éclata de rire et asséna un coup de poing sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Aïe. » Gémit faussement James en riant.

« Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver Olsen ! » S'exclama le journaliste en levant son verre.

L'ambiance de la soirée était fantastique, Alex et Maggie n'auraient pas pu rêver mieux. Tout était absolument parfait. Les gens bien que d'horizons différents se mélangeaient, tout le monde était souriant et avenant. Le DJ mixait parfaitement la playlist qu'Alex lui avait communiqué et les pas de danses s'enchaînaient à rythme effréné, si bien qu'après plusieurs titres Alex et Kara se retrouvèrent au bar pour se rafraichir abandonnant leur compagne respective sur la piste.

« Woh cette soirée est démente ! » S'exclama Kara en commandant son verre.

« Oui c'est génial… Tout le monde s'entend à merveille. Et pour le moment personne n'a encore vomi nulle part. »

« Et pas de nazis… » Ria Kara avec un regard moqueur.

« Non pas de nazis. » Confirma Alex soulagée.

Kara sourit et sa sœur la saisit par le bras.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Merci pourquoi ? »

« Pour être une sœur si extraordinaire. »

Kara attendrie gémit avant d'enlacer sa sœur.

« C'est moi qui ait la meilleur sœur du monde, que dis-je de l'univers ! »

« Je t'aime. » Souffla Alex à l'oreille de sa sœur.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit Kara en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Elles s'accoudèrent au bar pour observer la piste tout en sirotant leurs cocktails.

« Regarde-les, on dirait qu'elles sont amies depuis toujours. » Dit Alex en désignant Lena et Maggie qui expérimentaient des pas de danses en riant.

« Maggie a été là pour Lena pendant le pire moment de sa vie. Et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante. » Dit Kara.

« Ma femme est d'une grande générosité. » Déclara Alex en souriant.

« Oui, comme toi. » Répondit Kara sur un ton tout à fait sérieux.

Sans lâcher sa paille des lèvres Alex l'interrogea du regard.

« J'apprécie vraiment les efforts que tu fais pour intégrer Lena. » Déclara Kara.

« C'est ce que doit faire une famille, se soutenir, s'accepter quoi qu'il advienne. » Répondit Alex sous le regard tendre de sa petite sœur.

« Et puis je dois bien l'admettre vous voir ensemble ce soir… Ça change un peu ma vision des choses. Je vois à quel point vous vous aimez. »

« Lena change de jour en jour. Elle redevient celle qu'elle était. Et je sais qu'on va y arriver. Elle me donne la force d'avancer. »

« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Mais n'avancez pas trop vite hein… » Lui dit sa sœur sur le ton de la boutade.

Kara leva les yeux au plafond un sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Ton ex-patronne à l'air de bien s'amuser. »

Kara regarda dans la même direction que sa sœur et souffla un rire. Cat Grant était dans les bras d'un Apollon en uniforme qui la faisait danser comme la reine du bal à quelques pas de Loïs Lane qui avait regagné les bras de son Super mari. La soirée étant maintenant bien avancée le DJ décida d'augmenter le son et de passer à une ambiance de boite de nuit. Les serveurs baissèrent l'éclairage et activèrent les spots lumineux. La salle de réception prenait désormais des allures de Night Club dans lequel l'ambiance se réchauffa bien vite. Les invités plus âgés laissèrent leur place à la jeunesse en se réfugiant au bar. Maggie rejoignit sa femme pour saluer les premiers départs. Kara se décida à fendre la foule en se dandinant au rythme de la musique pour rejoindre ses amis. Winn sautait dans tous les sens accompagnée d'une jeune blonde qu'il avait chinée à la table des célibataires. James était lui aussi bien entourée, deux superbes jeunes femmes lui faisaient les yeux doux et avaient visiblement entamé une battle de danse pour décrocher ses faveurs.

Le titre d'Ellie Goulding _« Burn »_ retentit et puis soudain, parmi cette foule de danseur, une apparition…

Lena voyant Kara approcher se tourna vers elle et lui saisit les mains pour la tirer près d'elle. La brune colla son corps contre celui de Kara dans la pénombre mêlée de flash. Lena sourit avec les yeux et Kara se laissa guider par les ondulations de son corps, ce moment lui rappela le bal où son cœur avait tremblé pour la première fois pour la fille aux yeux verts. Cette sensation… Elle était à nouveau hypnotisée. L'atmosphère se chargea de fumée blanche, la chaleur ambiante consumait les corps des danseurs. Les longs cheveux de jais de Lena volaient librement dans les airs et sa façon de se mouvoir devenait féline. Comme une ensorceleuse chacun de ses gestes envoutaient Kara qui se laissait guider par les bras de sa compagne qui la faisait virevolter autour d'elle. La blonde souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Lena s'en délectait. La chanson touchait à sa fin, lorsque brusquement toutes les lumières s'éteignirent à l'exception de celle du DJ, tous les danseurs tendirent l'oreille à l'affut du prochain titre.

 _« Celle-là elle est pour toi Kara ! »_ Cria Winn en levant son verre depuis la scène où se tenait le DJ.

Kara écarquilla les yeux un peu surprise et Lena sourit. Depuis, la scène Winn leva une pièce de monnaie en l'air. La blonde regarda Lena et comprit que la brune était à l'origine de cette manigance.

Les premières mesures de _« Something just like this »_ de Coldplay retentirent et les spots se rallumèrent illuminant les danseurs de toutes les teintes de l'arc en ciel galvanisant le public qui se mit à entonner les paroles en sautillant.

 _« Something just like this »_

 _J'ai lu des livres anciens  
Les légendes et les mythes  
Achille et son or  
Hercules et ses dons  
Le contrôle de Spiderman Et Batman et ses poings  
Et clairement je ne me vois pas sur cette liste_

Kara sourit en écoutant les paroles tandis que Lena s'accrochait à son cou pour les lui murmurer à l'oreille. Quant à Clarke il riait discrètement en tenant la main de sa femme qui discutait avec J'onn sur le côté de la piste.

 _Elle a dit "Où veux-tu aller ?  
Combien veux-tu risquer ?  
Je ne cherche pas quelqu'un  
Avec quelques pouvoir surhumains  
Des super-héros  
Quelques félicités féerique  
Juste quelque chose vers laquelle je peux me tourner  
Quelqu'un que je peux embrasser."_  
 _"Oh je veux quelque chose comme ça  
Je veux juste quelque chose comme ça"_

Lena serra Kara contre elle et se balança sur le rythme de la musique en lui répétant _« je veux quelque chose comme ça. »_ Et Kara sourit de plus belle.

 _J'ai lu les mythes anciens  
Les légendes et les mythes  
Les testaments qu'ils m'ont raconté  
La lune et son éclipse  
Et Superman déroulant  
Un costume avant de s'envoler  
Mais je ne suis pas le genre de personne à qui cela va_

 _Elle a dit "Où veux-tu aller ?  
Combien veux-tu risquer ?  
Je ne cherche pas quelqu'un  
Avec quelques pouvoir surhumains  
Des super-héros  
Quelques félicités féerique  
Juste quelque chose vers laquelle je peux me tourner  
Quelqu'un à qui je peux manquer."_

 _"Je veux quelque chose comme ça  
Je veux quelque chose comme ça"_

Les danseurs mirent les bras en l'air en entonnant la chanson quant à Kara sa main levée dans celle de Lena elle réalisa le message que voulait lui faire passer la jeune femme. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait pour qui elle était. Ce n'était pas à Supergirl qu'elle parlait mais bien à Kara… Lena reprit ses pas de danse en entrainant la jeune femme, la faisant tourner et virer sans jamais quitter son regard des yeux tout en murmurant les paroles :

 _"Où veux-tu aller ?  
Combien veux-tu risquer ?  
Je ne cherche pas quelqu'un  
Avec des pouvoirs surhumains  
Des super héros  
Des félicités féeriques  
Juste quelque chose vers laquelle je peux me tourner  
Quelqu'un que je peux embrasser  
Je veux quelque chose comme ça"_

Ivres de bonheur, elles dansèrent et dansèrent encore portées par la musique.

"Oh je veux quelque chose comme ça  
Oh je veux quelque chose comme ça  
Oh je veux quelque chose comme ça  
Oh je veux quelque chose comme ça"

Et lorsque la chanson prit fin, d'un geste doux Lena ramena Kara jusqu'à elle sa joue frôla celle de la blonde et elle renouvela ce murmure à son oreille :

« Je vous aime Kara Danvers. »

Le cœur de la blonde sauta dans sa poitrine, n'y tenant plus Kara saisit le visage de Lena pour le conduire à ses lèvres. Ce baiser fût un véritable feu d'artifice s'accordant aux teintes multicolores de l'éclairage qui balayait leurs visages.

Elles ne relâchèrent leur passion que lorsque l'air se tarit.

« Je vous aime aussi Lena Luthor. » Souffla Kara en fixant les orbes vertes de la jeune femme jusqu'à s'y confondre.

Elles restèrent un moment à se contempler oubliant la musique et les danseurs autour d'elles. Une fois de plus la brune avait réussie à arrêter la course de la terre.

Lena remonta ses cheveux et se remit à bouger au rythme de la musique _« Te amo »_ de Rihanna avec un regard invitant. Kara se mordit la lèvre, décidément cette nuit Lena avait vraiment décidée de lui faire tourner la tête. Occultant complétement le fait d'être observées elles se lancèrent dans une danse plus sensuelle. La timide journaliste se laissa entrainer par la reine incontestée de la séduction. Habile danseuse, Lena mêla plusieurs danses latines pour éblouir littéralement sa partenaire. L'éloignant au bon moment pour la faire languir puis la ramenant près d'elle pour retrouver le contact de son corps contre le sien. Lorsque la brune passa dans son dos glissant sa main sur son ventre pour l'étreindre, Kara se sentit frémir. Le souffle de la brune contre sa nuque électrisa son corps, puis d'un geste ferme Lena la fit tourner pour lui faire face s'éloignant à nouveau en se mordillant la lèvre tout en la provoquant du regard l'invitant à se montrer aventureuse.

Ce tango ne pouvait se jouer qu'à deux et Lena invitait sa compagne à entrer dans l'arène. La blonde saisit la main de sa partenaire et glissa son bras au creux de son dos, puis elle la balança d'un pas à droite en pivotant puis d'un pas à gauche, Lena fouettait sa jambe en arrière et sur le côté à chaque arrêt marquant le rythme. Puis, Kara invita la brune à descendre sur ses jambes avant de la faire remonter pour reprendre les pas. Lena savourait l'instant, Kara avait appris. Elle arrivait à mener la danse et Lena effaçait habilement ses écarts. La journaliste guidait la femme d'affaire avec application posant sa main sur sa clavicule avant de reculer en laissant courir son geste le long de son bras comme une caresse puis de la rattraper pour la ramener à elle. Sans même s'en rendre compte leur élégant corps à corps attira l'attention des autres danseurs faisant peu à peu le vide autour d'elles. Mais, Kara n'avait d'yeux que pour Lena et Lena que pour Kara. Aussi, elles poursuivirent sans se préoccuper de l'attroupement autour d'elles. Elles auraient pu danser ainsi toute la nuit, attisant leur désir, exacerbant leurs sens. Lorsque le morceau prit fin, elles furent tirées de leur bulle par les fournis applaudissements de leurs amis. Kara rougit en replaçant ses lunettes, tandis que Lena ne se démonta pas et fit virevolter la blonde dans ses bras pour saluer le public. Cela suffit à faire diversion et effacer la gêne de sa compagne.

Le DJ repassa à des rythmes plus électro et Kara et Lena décidèrent qu'il était temps de faire une pause.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir à une table pour reprendre leur souffle et un énième verre de champagne leur fût servis.

« Tu es merveilleuse. » Souffla Lena à l'oreille de Kara assise près d'elle.

Kara déglutit, qu'il était dur d'être entourée de tous ces gens et de ne pouvoir saisir l'objet de son désir.

« Pour une première sortie publique, je crois qu'on s'est faites remarquer. » Répondit Kara en faisant mine de regarder les fêtards.

Lena lui susurra un « tant mieux. » à l'oreille avant de boire une gorgée de champagne satisfaite de lire dans ces yeux bleus autant de désir.

La salle se vida peu à peu de ses convives. La nuit fila à toute allure laissant venir le matin. A cette heure matinale il ne restait plus que le noyau dur de l'entourage des mariées dans la salle. Comme à son habitude Winn était encore suffisamment en forme pour amuser la galerie. Le jeune homme était infatigable d'autant plus qu'il avait un ticket avec une très jolie demoiselle. Malgré cela tout le monde décida qu'il était temps de vider les lieux, un brunch était prévu le lendemain midi. J'onn avait raccompagné Eliza à l'appartement de Kara, Clarke et Loïs avaient regagné leur hôtel. Et Maggie et Alex s'apprêtaient à monter au dernier étage de ce luxueux palace pour profiter de la suite présidentielle qu'elles avaient réservé. Kara et Lena saluèrent les derniers fêtards et prirent la direction du hall.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes à la réception ? » Lui demanda Kara étonnée qu'elles ne regagnent pas la limousine.

« Et bien on ne peut pas aller chez toi et j'ai vraiment pas envie de traverser la ville pour aller chez moi. » Lui répondit Lena.

Kara fit une grimace.

« Lena l'hôtel est complet, Maggie et Alex ont dû réserver des mois à l'avance pour avoir une suite. »

Lena sourit amusée par la naïveté de sa compagne.

« Attends-moi là je reviens. »

La blonde regarda Lena parler au concierge cinq minutes puis elle revint en secouant la carte magnétique d'une chambre.

« Comment t'as fait ? »

« Simple, je suis Lena Luthor. »

Kara sourit. Lena saisit sa main et l'entraina dans l'ascenseur. A peine les portes se refermèrent sur elle que Lena plaqua Kara contre la rambarde pour l'embrasser, lui arrachant un gloussement amusé très vite remplacé par de fiévreux gémissements. Kara lui rendit son passionnel baiser avec la même intensité.

« J'ai rêvé de ce moment toute la soirée. » Lui confia-t-elle avant de chercher à nouveau le contacte de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Lena sourit en lui rendant son dû.

La nuit s'annonçait courte…

* * *

 **Un chapitre qui célèbre l'union d'Alex et Maggie**

 **j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **Lena & Kara franchissent une nouvelle étape dans leur relation**

 **On en a parcouru du chemin depuis le début de cette FF.**

 **Ce chapitre m'a permis de régler pas mal de chose entre les différents personnages**

 ** ** ** **Lena/Clark********

 ** ** ** **Alex/Kara********

 ** ** ** **Lena/Cat ect ect********

 ** ** ** **J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage concernant Alex et J'onn même s'ils sont des personnages secondaires********

 ** ** ** **leur relation méritait d'être mise en avant dans ce chapitre********

 ** ** ** **En fait il y a encore beaucoup beaucoup de chose à dire lol********

 ** ** ** **L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là... Mais suite à plusieurs MP j'ai décidé de prolonger la FF un petit peu********

 ** ** ** **pour traiter d'absolument tous les sujets concernant la relation Kara/Lena...********

 ** ** ** **Aussi il va y avoir un rebondissement qui pourrait bien tout changer...********

* * *

 **Tim kom Trikru** Merci pour la review, j'adore le personnage de Winn, il me fait rire. Il est l'élément comique de cette FF et c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire pour lui. Alex était en panique et finalement tout s'est bien passée. Je ne pouvais pas gâcher son mariage mdr même si j'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé la tête lol.

 **MissHarpie** Ah ah contente de te retrouver! Ravie de te retrouver sur cette FF de Supergirl. C'est sûr qu'on est loin de l'univers de "La paix des braves". Woh t'as lu les 33 chapitres d'un coup? Ca va pas de migraine mdr? Merci pour ta fidélité à mes histoires ;) A bientôt

 **Skippy1701** Tu vois que ça valait le coup de souffrir un peu lol, bon j'ai pas dis que ça allait continuer à être aussi "doux". ;)

 **Aurore Gdn** Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour tes différentes reviews, je vais essayer de répondre à tout. Alors les titres de mes autres FF sont "La paix des braves" (celle là j'ai vu que tu l'avais trouvé ) et "La mort n'est pas la fin". Pour Wattpad, ça prend un temps fou de publier correctement sur ce site, alors oui c'est vrai que l'interface est sympa et oui je devrais peut être prendre le temps de le faire un de ces jours. Je vais y penser. Pour t'éviter de réinitialiser tous les jours afin de voir les nouveaux chapitres, je pense que le plus simple c'est que tu te fasses un compte sur ce site que tu follows ma FF et me mette dans les Fav. Comme ça tu recevras un mail d'alerte à chaque fois que je publie un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle histoire. Ca te permettras aussi de discuter par MP avec les auteurs et les autres lecteurs du site. Au sujet de tes reviews de "la paix des braves" je suis ravie que tu aimes cette FF. Perso je l'aime beaucoup aussi, c'est une longue aventure que j'ai adoré écrire. N'hésites pas à me donner ton ressenti lorsque tu l'auras terminé. A bientôt :)

 **Erec** Ah ah j'espère que Winn ne t'as pas déçu dans ce chapitre et que tu as apprécié les interactions entre les personnages. Tu as eu ta danse Lena & Kara ;) Merci pour tes reviews ça me motive toujours.

 **Guest** Merci pour cette review, je fais de mon mieux pour publier rapidement. L'histoire sera vite terminée il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres ;) Pour le moment je ne sais pas si je publierai d'autres histoires...

 **Clexa38469** Salut toi comment ça va? Contente de voir que tu me lis toujours et que l'histoire te plait. Comment ça Bridget t'énerve? mdr je te comprends elle est un peu irritante ;)

 **Spooky358** Merci pour ton message :)

 **AmandineReader** Merci pour ta fidélité ;) A bientôt

 **Arthémis972** J'aime bien parcequ'à force de lire mes FF tu te méfies toujours quand j'écris un chapitre où tout se passe bien lol ;) Merci pour ton message.

 **DroDroV** Alex est ultra protectrice envers sa petite sœur, je trouvai qu'il était temps de la confronter à Lena. Tout comme Lena Alex a beaucoup de tempérament, elles devaient crever l'abcès. Et on voit dans ce chapitre que les choses s'arrangent peu à peu. Les deux ont à cœur le bonheur de Kara, c'est ce qui va leur faire trouver un terrain d'entente.

 **AlineGranger** Merci beaucoup pour cette review ;)

 **Toup** Réponse par MP comme toujours, merci pour tes commentaires toujours aussi détaillés et intéressants ;)

 **A bientôt ;)**


	35. Code vert

**Chapitre 35 « Code vert »**

 _Lendemain matin._

L'irritante sonnerie du réveil retentit dans la chambre d'hôtel. Roulées l'une contre l'autre sous les draps les deux jeunes femmes gémirent leur flemme.

Blottie contre Lena, Kara chercha à tâtons le maudit téléphone sur la table de chevet pour le réduire au silence. Puis, elle enveloppa Lena entre ses bras avec la ferme intention de poursuivre sa nuit. Malheureusement, elles étaient attendues… Si les mariées se montraient ponctuelles, il était évident que Kara et Lena ne pouvaient pas leur faire faux bond.

« …Kara on va être en retard… » Souffla Lena en secouant gentiment sa compagne pour la faire émerger en douceur.

« Mmmmhhh encore cinq minutes… » Gémit Kara les yeux clos en blottissant sa tête dans le cou de Lena.

La brune sourit attendrie par la frimousse de Kara. Même un lendemain de fête elle était toujours aussi belle... Il fallait bien admettre qu'être Kryptonienne avait quelques avantages, pas de gueule de bois. Lena ne pouvait pas en dire autant, sa migraine lui rappela immédiatement les excès de la vielle...

« Je pourrais rester blottie dans tes bras toute ma vie. » Souffla Kara encore ensommeillée en respirant le parfum enivrant que dégageait la peau de Lena.

Aveu qui activa une nouvelle fois les zygomatiques de la brune aux yeux verts.

« Mon cœur… » Lui murmura Lena en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Oui… Je sais… On va être en retard… » Répondit Kara en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

Le bleu retrouva le vert et contrairement à l'impression qu'avait Lena, Kara la trouva éblouissante. Le cœur de la fille de Krypton lui ordonna de saisir la joue de Lena pour la conduire jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement enveloppée par la douce chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

« Kara… » Soupira Lena en essayant de résister aux caresses de la blonde.

« …Oui oui oui je me lève… » Murmura Kara entre deux baisers sur son cou.

La journaliste avait beau tenter de se raisonner, il lui était impossible de relâcher de l'objet de son désir. Si bien qu'elle souffla à Lena de s'extirper du lit, pour éloigner la tentation qu'elle lui inspirait. Lena souffla un rire, d'un geste elle ouvrit les draps pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Kara se redressa contre la tête de lit avec un regard admiratif.

Lena ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et commença à se rhabiller.

« J'appelle un chauffeur, on passe par chez moi pour se changer et on file à ton appartement. Si on se dépêche on arrivera à l'heure pour le brunch.»

Kara sourit de l'humanité de sa compagne.

« Tu sais si je voulais je pourrais encore trainer… » La taquina Kara en crânant de ses capacités kryptonienne.

« Oui mais on n'a pas tous vos capacités miss Danvers. Nous autres humains devons apprendre à composer avec les horaires ! » Rétorqua Lena en plissant les yeux.

Kara croisa les mains derrière sa nuque en souriant.

« Kara ! » S'exclama Lena en lui lançant sa robe au visage pour qu'elle cesse de rêvasser.

La blonde se mit à rire, elle savourait ces petits moments où elle faisait tourner en bourrique sa sérieuse Lena Luthor.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard dans le couloir de l'hôtel._

Lena et Kara marchaient main dans la main en direction de l'ascenseur un sourire radieux aux lèvres lorsque la porte d'une chambre s'ouvrit devant elles et qu'une femme surgit dans le couloir comme une tornade manquant de leur rentrer dedans.

« Miss Grant ? » S'exclama Kara stupéfaite.

La volcanique porte-parole de la maison blanche dissimulée derrière ses lunettes de soleil blêmit.

« Oh Kara, Lena… » Répondit-elle d'un ton gêné.

A sa mine ébouriffée et à son regard à peine perceptible, le couple comprit que la reine des médias avait largement abusé du champagne la veille.

« J'ignorais que vous logiez ici durant votre séjour. » Dit innocemment Kara.

Cat se racla la gorge avant de répondre le regard fuyant.

« Hum oui, non… »

La naïve Kara fronça les sourcils tandis que Lena tentait de retenir son sourire amusé.

Cat s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant apparaitre un homme torse-nu à la musculature saillante.

« Oh bonjour ! » S'exclama le fringant jeune homme un large sourire aux lèvres.

Kara rougit tout autant que son ex patronne, tandis que Lena saluait poliment l'inconnu qu'elle avait aperçu la veille parmi les invités du mariage.

Après avoir salué Lena et Kara, l'homme qui ne devait même pas avoir trente ans tendit son sac à main à Cat.

« Tu es partie si vite que tu as oublié ton sac. » Dit-il avec son sourire enjôleur.

Foudroyée de honte, fuyant son regard Cat saisit le sac en balbutiant :

« Merci euh… »

« Richard. »

« Oui… Richard. Je le savais… » Dit-elle en parlant avec les mains sous les regards hilares de Kara et Lena.

Ne voulant pas rajouter au malaise de son amie, Kara fixa ses pieds en réajustant ses lunettes, quant à Lena hors de question de perdre une miette de cette cocasserie. Cat salua l'inconnu avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Le jeune homme la gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue qu'elle subit plus qu'elle ne désira ne souhaitant qu'une chose prendre les jambes à son cou !

Une fois la porte close, Cat pointa l'index en direction des deux jeunes femmes.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous… »

« Non, non bien sûr. » Rétorquèrent en chœur le couple d'un ton sérieux.

Cat tourna les talons en direction de l'ascenseur pour ne pas s'enfoncer d'avantage. Kara et Lena lui emboitèrent le pas en silence non sans échanger quelques regards complices.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Cat leva les yeux sur les étages et déclara d'une voix sévère :

« Si l'une de vous parle de ça à qui que ce soit, elle aura affaire à moi ! »

Lena et Kara durent se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Au rez-de-chaussée le couple fit ses adieux à Cat qui avait un avion à prendre et s'engouffrèrent dans la limousine passée les récupérer.

 _Appartement de Kara._

Malgré la fatigue Eliza Danvers s'était levée de bonne heure pour préparer le brunch. Un fumé savoureux embaumait la pièce toute entière. La table était dressée et J'onn arrivé lui aussi de bonne heure terminait de déposer les plats sur la table. Un à un les membres de la joyeuse bande arrivèrent à l'appartement, certains avaient meilleure mine que d'autres.

James en grand athlète arriva le premier, comme toujours il portait une chemise impeccable assortie à une cravate parfaitement nouée. Difficile d'imaginer qu'il avait passé sa nuit à danser et à boire. Puis, ce fût au tour de Clark et Loïs de rejoindre leurs amis. Et enfin vint le tour de Winn… Ses lunettes de soleil, ses cheveux en bataille et sa chemise froissée laissèrent peu de doute sur le niveau de sa gueule de bois… Il suait littéralement l'alcool. Si bien que J'onn dût lui mettre une tape derrière la tête pour l'obliger à retirer ses lunettes à l'intérieur. L'ingénieur s'effondra sur le canapé à côté de James qui se paya sa tête pendant de longues minutes.

Lena et Kara arrivèrent à l'heure, fraîche et dispo. La brune avait même eût la délicate attention de s'arrêter sur la route pour acheter un bouquet de rose pour remercier Eliza de tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée.

« Oh Lena c'est si gentil il ne fallait pas. » Rougit le docteur Danvers en demandant à Kara de lui sortir un vase.

« Et où sont les reines du jour ? » Demanda Kara en posant le vase sous le nez de sa mère.

« Elles ne devraient plus tarder. » Répondit Eliza en ajustant le bouquet en compagnie de Lena.

Kara passa dans le dos de Lena et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre ses amis sur le canapé. Désormais, elle se sentait parfaitement libre de lui témoigner de l'affection devant tout le monde.

« Alors Winn comment as-tu terminé ta nuit ? Lorsqu'on a quitté la soirée tu étais en charmante compagnie. » Commenta Kara en s'asseyant sur les coussins à côté du jeune homme.

Winn mit la main devant son oreille comme si le simple fait d'entendre la voix de la jeune femme de si près lui donnait une affreuse migraine.

« J'étais trop saoul pour m'en souvenir, quand ça me reviendra je te le dirai. » Souffla-t-il en grimaçant ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un rire à ses amis.

« Je suppose que vous rentrez à Métropolis ce soir ? » Demanda James à Clark et Loïs.

Clark prit un air navré.

« Et oui… Le Daily Planet ne peut pas se passer de sa meilleure journaliste. » Répondit Clark en adressant un clin d'œil à sa femme.

Loïs souffla un rire.

« C'est vrai que je suis bien plus douée que toi mais ne te sous-estime pas trop mon chéri. » Plaisanta-t-elle avant de lui voler un baiser.

« Vous êtes trop mignons ! » Gémit Kara comme une midinette des étoiles dans les yeux.

Loïs lui adressa un tendre sourire.

Les conversations allaient bon train lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Tout le monde tourna les yeux en direction d'Alex et Maggie.

« Vive les mariées ! » S'exclamèrent en cœur leurs amis en applaudissant avant de venir les saluer.

Le couple irradiait de bonheur et passait leur temps à brandir leurs alliances comme si elles n'arrivaient pas encore à réaliser qu'elles étaient enfin unies par les liens du mariage.

Après les retrouvailles, tout ce petit monde s'installa autour de la table. Et J'onn déboucha une bouteille de champagne.

« Oh… » Souffla Winn comme s'il était incapable de voir ne serait-ce que la couleur de l'étiquette sur la bouteille avant de malgré tout brandir sa coupe pour être servi. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire ses amis.

« A Alex et Maggie ! » S'exclama Kara en brandissant sa coupe très vite imitée par l'ensemble de la tablée.

 _« A Alex et Maggie ! »_

L'ambiance au cours du repas fût excellente. Tout le monde prenait un immense plaisir à profiter de cet instant de partage. Des moments tels que celui-ci étaient rare, d'ordinaire lorsque tout le groupe se réunissait autour d'une table c'était pour faire face à une catastrophe et sauver le monde de la destruction.

Lena observa les visages joyeux autour de la table et réalisa qu'une vraie famille ressemblait à cela. A cet instant, elle se sentit redevable envers chacun d'entre eux de lui avoir donné une seconde chance. Et par-dessus tout elle remerciait le ciel de lui avoir envoyé cet ange qu'était Kara. Elle l'avait sauvé de toutes les façons possibles.

Quant à Kara elle se sentait comblée. Autour de cette table sa famille au complet était réunie. Elle qui était une petite orpheline venue d'une autre planète avait finalement trouvé sa place dans ce monde et chaque individu dans cette pièce y avait contribué. Elle avait trouvé une filiation, l'amitié et par-dessus tout l'amour. A la fin du repas chacun mit la main à la pâte pour débarrasser. Puis, ils se réunirent dans le salon. Les discussions allaient bon train, et Lena profita de cet instant de calme pour discuter avec les mariées.

« Alex, Maggie je tenais à vous faire un cadeau. Kara m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas encore pu planifier votre voyage de noce. Et je sais que Maggie a toujours rêvé d'aller en Europe. »

Stupéfaites Alex et Maggie reçurent une enveloppe des mains de Lena.

« Mon jet privé est à votre disposition vous n'avez plus qu'à fixer la date, quant à votre séjour voici la liste de toutes les meilleures adresses, vous n'avez qu'à choisir, je règlerai la note. »

En découvrant la liste vertigineuse des plus grands palaces européens, les deux jeunes femmes manquèrent de s'étouffer.

« Woh Lena c'est beaucoup trop… » Soufflèrent en cœur Alex et Maggie.

« Ça me fait plaisir. » Assura la Luthor en leur faisant signe de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise.

« On ne peu… »

« Je tiens à vous offrir ce voyage. » Insista Lena.

Maggie et Alex échangèrent un regard, puis elles tournèrent à nouveau la tête vers Lena pour lui exprimer toute leur gratitude. Quant à Kara, elle se contenta d'observer la scène un sourire discret sur le visage.

« Merci Lena, c'est vraiment génial. On n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. » La remercia Alex.

Rien ne pouvait faire d'avantage plaisir à Kara que de voir les deux femmes de sa vie faire un pas l'une vers l'autre.

Suite à cela les conversations tournèrent autour des voyages. Chacun raconta ses plus beaux souvenirs jusqu'à ce que plusieurs sonneries retentissent simultanément. Immédiatement, J'onn, Winn et Alex se penchèrent sur leur téléphone.

« On a un code vert. »

« C'est quoi un code vert ? » Demanda Loïs.

« Entrée dans l'atmosphère d'un objet non identifié. » Répondit Alex pendant que Winn récupérait les informations transmises par le QG du DEO sur son smartphone.

« Il arrive vite ! Sa trajectoire indique que l'objet va atterrir dans le désert. » Les informa l'ingénieur.

Kara et Kal El échangèrent un regard.

« Ca nous fera une balade digestive. » Plaisanta Kal El en faisant un clin d'œil à sa cousine qui se préparait à partir.

« Prenez les devants on vous rejoint avec une équipe. Soyez prudents.» Dit J'onn.

« Comme toujours. » Acquiesça Kara en jetant un regard à Lena.

En quelques minutes tous les justiciers quittèrent l'appartement, laissant derrière eux Maggie, Eliza, Loïs et Lena.

« Bien… Quelqu'un veut une autre tasse de café ? » S'exclama le docteur Danvers en souriant.

Au même moment, Superman et Supergirl survolaient la ville en direction du désert. A l'horizon une lueur incandescente sortit des nuages et descendaient vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« Il est là ! » Cria Superman en pointant du doigt la minuscule lueur qui fendait le ciel.

Les enfants de Krypton accélérèrent la cadence en direction de l'engin non identifié. Très vite ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'une navette de transport. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes après l'impact. La navette dans sa chute avait creusé un imposant cratère mais l'appareil bien que fumant semblait en un seul morceau.

Kara et Kal El se posèrent au sommet du cratère à une distance raisonnable du vaisseau. Ainsi, ils pourraient voir venir le danger lorsque l'Alien sortirait de l'engin. Ne sachant pas à qui ils avaient à faire mieux valait être prudent.

Après une minute, l'appareil silencieux se mit en branle et la coque opaque du cockpit se souleva laissant apparaitre son occupant. Le cœur de Kara manqua un battement, sous le choc elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Sous le coup de l'émotion ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux…

« Mon El ? » Murmura-t-elle le souffle coupé avant de réaliser qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mon El ! » S'écria Kara en s'élançant vers le vaisseau dans lequel le jeune homme encore secoué par son atterrissage mouvementé peinait à reprendre connaissance.

Kara se précipita à son chevet avec Clark sur les talons. Lorsqu'elle se pencha au-dessus du cockpit Mon el était hagard, il gémissait son mal.

Lorsqu'elle saisit son visage entre ses mains, le cœur de Kara explosa dans sa poitrine. Tout ceci était bel et bien réel. L'homme qu'elle aimait et que le destin lui avait arraché était de retour.

« …Kara ? » Murmura le voyageur en posant son regard trouble sur elle.

Des larmes de bonheur aux coins des yeux Kara le libéra de sa ceinture qui lui comprimait le thorax. Mon El leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle en soufflant :

« Kara c'est vraiment toi ? »

Kara sourit en posant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme pour le rassurer.

« Oui c'est vraiment moi. Tu es de retour… Tu es de retour…» Répéta la jeune femme qui n'arrivait toujours pas y croire.

Mon El sourit mais son regard se troubla à nouveau et il perdit connaissance.

« Mon el ? »

« Il a pris un sacré choc… Ne t'en fais pas Kara ça va aller. » La rassura son cousin en se penchant au-dessus du voyageur tandis qu'au loin on pouvait entendre les pales de l'hélicoptère du DEO.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mon el fût prit en charge par le service médical du DEO et embarqué dans l'appareil. Alex et J'onn furent eux aussi stupéfaits par ce retour inattendu du Daxamite.

Kara fondit en larme dans les bras de sa sœur.

« Je croyais ne jamais le revoir, tout ce temps j'ai cru qu'il était mort ! »

« Je sais. » Répondit Alex en la serrant contre elle.

« C'est un miracle. » Dit J'onn.

« Ce n'est pas un miracle… C'est de la détermination. » Affirma Kal El en souriant.

A cet instant, Kara ne pensait plus qu'à la réapparition de son amour perdu. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher d'une semelle. Abasourdie de faire ainsi face à son passé, elle avait la tête dans du coton, comme si elle était là sans être là. Ce violent choc émotionnel la mettait dans un état second. Elle flottait entre rêve et réalité.

Supergirl embarqua dans le transport chargé de rapatrier le Daxamite à la base et ne le quitta pas des yeux un seul instant. Une fois à l'infirmerie Alex lui prodigua les premiers soins puis profita de son sommeil pour lui faire passer une série de test.

Alex les yeux rivés sur sa tablette déclara :

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Mais Mon El est désormais immunisé par la toxine, l'atmosphère terrestre ne représente plus aucun danger pour lui. »

« Il a trouvé un moyen de revenir. » Dit Kara émue en tenant la main du patient endormi sur le lit.

Alex acquiesça en souriant, puis elle caressa l'épaule de sa sœur. Le regard azur de la fille de Krypton ne pouvait plus se détacher du visage paisible du Daxamite.

« Je vais vous laisser tous les deux… » Déclara Alex avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre Winn, J'onn, James et Clark restés dans le couloir derrière la vitre de la chambre.

L'agent Danvers se posta à côté de son supérieur.

« C'est incroyable. »

« Oui. » Acquiesça J'onn.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » Dit Winn.

« Pourtant c'est bien lui. » Répondit James.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel chacun d'entre eux resta songeur. Puis J'onn déclara :

« Je veux deux gardes à l'entrée de cette chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Prenons des précautions temps que nous n'en saurons pas plus. »

Alex acquiesça puis jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Je vais appeler Maggie pour lui dire qu'elles ne nous attendent pas. On n'est pas prêt de rentrer. »

« En parlant de rentrer, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de regagner Metropolis. » Dit Superman.

« Merci Kal El. »

« C'était un plaisir Alex. Je suis content pour vous. Vous me tiendrez au courant lorsqu'il sera réveillé ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je ne vais pas déranger Kara, vous l'embrasserez pour moi ? »

« Compte sur nous. » Répondit James en échangeant une poignée de main avec son meilleur ami.

Superman salua ses amis et prit congé.

Alex s'éloigna du groupe pour téléphoner.

« Maggie ? »

 _« On commençait à s'inquiéter ! »_

« Désolée, les choses sont un peu folles ici. »

 _« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

« Oui, oui… Il est arrivé quelque chose de… D'inattendu. »

« Cet objet non identifié… C'était un vaisseau… Maggie. Mon el est revenu ! »

 _« Quoi ?! »_ S'exclama Maggie abasourdie par la nouvelle.

« Oui je sais c'est dingue, crois moi je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. »

 _« C'est…C'est… Merveilleux, c'est une superbe nouvelle. »_

« Pour le moment il est inconscient on attend qu'il se réveille pour en savoir plus, Kara est à son chevet. »

 _« Elle doit être… »_

« Je crois qu'elle ne réalise pas encore. On est tous un peu sous le choc. »

 _« Oui, je comprends. »_

« Est-ce que Lena est toujours à l'appartement ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, Maggie réalisa à son tour ce que ce retour pouvait signifier pour la jeune femme.

 _« Oui… Elle est avec Loïs, elles parlent presse. »_

« Clark va passer chercher Loïs pour rentrer. Tu devrais dire à Lena que Kara la rejoindra plus tard. »

 _« Est-ce que je lui annonce ? »_

Alex grimaça, la situation lui semblait des plus délicates. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

« Je crois que le mieux c'est que Kara se charge de ça… »

 _« Tu as raison. »_

« On se retrouve à la maison. »

 _« On se retrouve à la maison Madame Danvers-Sawyer. »_

Alex sourit avant de raccrocher. Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle savait que ce retour risquait une nouvelle fois de mettre le bazar dans la vie de sa sœur.

Lorsque Maggie rejoignit les trois femmes qui discutaient joyeusement dans le salon toutes tournèrent les yeux vers elle.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'empressa de lui demander sa belle-mère.

« Oui, oui tout va bien mais ils ne vont pas revenir de sitôt. Je crois que cette petite réunion familiale devra être remise à plus tard. Loïs, Clark va venir te récupérer. »

Lena scruta le regard fuyant de Maggie, même si l'agent de police s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraitre il était évident que son sourire était trop large pour sonner juste. Surtout qu'elle n'en disait pas plus sur ce qu'était finalement ce fameux code vert. Et si quelqu'un était passé maitre en matière de mensonge et de dissimulation c'était bien Lena Luthor. Elle sentait bien que Maggie souhaitait écourter l'après-midi, aussi d'elle-même elle déclara qu'elle avait du travail et qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle.

« Oh Lena reste encore un peu. » Insista le docteur Danvers.

Habilement Lena déclina la proposition. Elle remercia ses amies pour l'excellent moment qu'elle avait passé en leur compagnie puis récupérera son sac et sa veste.

Après son départ Maggie se laissa tomber sur le canapé et perdit de sa superbe.

« Toi tu ne nous a pas tout dit. » Dit Eliza.

« Mon el est vivant et il est de retour. » Répondit Maggie sans détour.

Loïs et Eliza échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Bien sûr, elles étaient heureuses d'apprendre une si bonne nouvelle mais elles savaient aussi le trouble qu'allait engendrer ce retour dans l'esprit de Kara.

 _Début de soirée, infirmerie DEO._

Lorsque Mon el ouvrit les yeux, Kara était assise près de lui. Dès qu'elle le vit ouvrir les yeux elle lui prit la main et s'installa sur le bord du lit.

« Kara…»

« Tout va bien, tu es au DEO. » Lui dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

Malgré sa faiblesse, Mon el trouva la force pour se redresser et enlaçer Kara. Il la serra très fort contre lui. Le cœur de Kara hoqueta. Ce moment elle en avait rêvé pendant des mois après sa disparition. Tout ce temps elle avait culpabilisé, se sentant responsable de son départ. Elle ne pensait jamais plu le revoir. Kara avait vécu leur séparation comme un deuil, d'ailleurs elle le pensait mort. Le sentir contre elle, retrouver le contacte de sa peau, retrouver son odeur cela fit remonter dans sa mémoire une foule de souvenirs. Il avait été son grand amour et son cœur ne l'avait pas oublié.

« J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir. » Murmura Kara émue.

« Moi aussi… »

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Kara. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Répondit-elle en s'abandonnant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent longuement enlacés puis Kara se recula pour lui demander :

« Où étais-tu ? Comment as-tu fait pour revenir ? Est-ce que tu…»

Mon el sourit en lui faisant signe de ralentir le rythme de ses questions.

« Longue histoire… Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose Kara. »

Il serra sa main dans la sienne et répondit :

« Je n'ais jamais perdu espoir. C'est mon amour pour toi qui m'a permis de tenir et de retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à toi. Il fallait que je te revienne. » Dit le jeune homme les yeux humides de larmes.

Cette déclaration laissa Kara à bout de souffle… Elle lut tant de chose dans le regard de Mon El que cela la bouleversa. La jeune femme était troublée, elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Le temps n'avait pas altéré ses sentiments. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas, il l'aimait toujours.

Ni tenant plus Mon El saisit le visage de Kara pour l'embrasser. Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contacte ce fût comme s'ils avaient remonté le temps. Kara et Mon el y trouvèrent du réconfort, comme s'ils sortaient d'un long cauchemar. Jusqu'à cet instant, Kara sous le coup de l'émotion avait agi sans penser une seule seconde à ce que ce retour signifiait. Mais, ce baiser la sortie de sa torpeur. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle était profondément troublée par cet échange mais soudain un visage apparut très clairement dans son esprit, celui de Lena. Elle réalisa dans quelle délicate situation elle se trouvait tout à coup plongée.

Elle n'espérait plus ce retour, elle avait perdu tout espoir et maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé le bonheur avec Lena le passé la rattrapait. Ses sentiments lui parurent tout à coup complétement confus. Elle écourta le baiser avec douceur, pour ne pas faire sentir à Mon el son malaise. Loin de s'en offusquer Mon el sourit en soufflant un rire.

« Pardon… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… J'imagine que ça te fais bizarre… »

« Non, non, Mon el tu n'as pas à t'excuser… » Dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir Kara. » Sourit Mon el en lui replaçant tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit Kara avec la même tendresse.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et toute l'équipe du DEO vint saluer le jeune homme. Ce qui permit à Kara de se mettre en retrait quelques instants, afin de recouvrer ses esprits. Alex ne manqua pas le regard perdu de sa sœur.

Après quelques minutes de joyeuses retrouvailles, J'onn entreprit d'interroger Mon el.

Le Daxamite leur raconta comment son vaisseau avait été aspiré par un trou noir lors de sa fuite de la terre. Puis, il expliqua qu'il avait atterri sur une planète inconnue sur laquelle il avait rencontré des aliens dotés d'une technologie très avancée. Ce peuple l'avait accueilli en échange de certains services… Il était devenu un mercenaire chargé de pourchasser des criminelles Alien en contrepartie de quoi ses hôtes trouveraient un remède pour lui permettre de regagner la terre. Mon el avoua à demi-mots qu'il lui avait fallu surmonter de difficiles épreuves avant d'être à nouveau remis sur le chemin de la terre. Mais, avec son humour habituel il minimisa ce qu'il avait enduré pour éviter à ses amis de culpabiliser. Tout ce qu'il voulait que l'on retienne c'est qu'il était de retour sur terre et qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux de l'univers.

Pendant son récit, Kara ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de se sentir coupable. Elle savait que derrière ce sourire de façade et ses blagues le jeune homme avait dû se battre pour sa vie. Il avait certainement beaucoup souffert. Et cela était de sa faute. Elle avait fait le choix de sauver la terre en lui disant adieu. Il était douloureux d'affronter à nouveau cette réalité.

Mon el ne devait sa survie qu'à la grandeur de son amour pour Kara. Il s'était accroché à l'espoir fou de la retrouver… Désormais, il était là. Et Kara ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait pouvoir gérer cela. Il lui fallait le protéger, comme elle devait aussi protéger Lena. Cela lui semblait totalement impossible. Il était inévitable que l'un ou l'autre allait à nouveau souffrir par sa faute. Cette idée lui était insupportable. A cette minute, elle aurait préféré être aspirée par un trou noir et disparaitre aux confins de l'univers.

 _Une heure plus tard._

Mon el avait besoin de repos et Kara veillait sur lui depuis le couloir. Alex vint se poster à côté de sa sœur qui avait l'air absente.

« Est-ce que ça va Kara ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur en lui frottant le dos du plat de la main.

« Oui… Je crois… » Soupira Kara.

« Il est normale que tu sois bouleversée Kara. »

« Je je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. J'ai tellement espéré ce moment. »

Alex comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire Kara. Bien sûr, elle était folle de bonheur de retrouver Mon el mais cela bouleversait ses convictions, ses sentiments, sa vie.

« Je vais le garder en observation jusqu'à demain. Mais, ne t'en fais pas Kara il sera vite sur pied. Avec J'onn nous sommes d'avis de le loger au DEO quelques temps avant de… De le laisser libre de rentrer… »

« Chez nous… » Dit Kara en réalisant que la maison de Mon el était aussi la sienne.

Ils avaient emménagés ensemble avant son départ. Le couple avait vécu sous le même toit pendant plusieurs mois et Mon el y avait ses repères.

« Tu sais Kara, tu n'es pas obligée de… »

« Comment je vais faire ça ? Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire ça ? » S'interrogea Kara en se rongeant les ongles.

Alex qui savait à quoi faisait allusion sa sœur grimaça. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à cette question.

« Il faut que tu rentres te reposer Kara, tu y verras plus clair demain matin. Et Mon el aussi à besoin de repos. Tu n'as pas à avoir cette conversation tout de suite. Laisse-toi un peu de temps. » Lui conseilla sa sœur.

Kara poussa un long soupir pour tenter de relâcher la pression qui lui écrasait la poitrine.

« Il faut que je l'annonce à Lena. Je ne veux rien lui cacher, je lui ai promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de secret entre nous. »

Alex approuva la décision de sa sœur d'un hochement de tête.

« Mon el va avoir besoin de moi… » Ajouta-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence puis Alex ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'éprouvait sa sœur, de savoir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Une fois de plus elle voulait être là pour la protéger, pour l'aider.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ? » Osa-t-elle lui demander en désignant du regard le daxamite endormit de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Kara tourna un visage tourmenté en direction de sa sœur.

« Bien sûr… Il est toujours là. » Dit-elle en posant la main sur son cœur.

« Il l'a toujours été et le sera toujours… »

Alex s'apprêtait à poser une autre question mais Kara préféra couper court. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à avoir cette conversation.

« Je vais passer voir Lena, tiens-moi au courant s'il y a quoi que ce soit. »

« Ok. » Répondit sa sœur en plissant les lèvres avec un regard compatissant.

La nuit était tombée sur la ville. Kara parcourut la distance jusqu'à l'appartement de Lena par la voie des airs. Elle prit tout son temps. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire à la jeune femme. La kryptonienne avait un nœud à l'estomac, elle appréhendait la réaction de Lena.

Flottant dans les airs, Supergirl s'approcha de la baie vitrée de l'appartement. A travers la vitre, elle aperçut sa compagne assise en tailleur sur le canapé. Lena ne l'avait pas remarqué, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, ses lunettes de lecture sur le nez elle était plongée dans son travail. Cette image fit sourire Kara, cette scène pourtant anodine la rassura… La kryptonienne avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas vu la jeune femme depuis une éternité pourtant elles n'avaient été séparées que quelques heures.

Supergirl inspira profondément avant de taper au carreau. Lena leva la tête de son écran et tourna les yeux dans sa direction. Elle retira ses lunettes de lecture et se remit sur ses pieds.

« Kara ? » Lança-t-elle étonnée de voir la jeune femme se présenter à la fenêtre avec sa cape et ses bottes.

Lena déverrouilla la baie vitrée et la fit coulisser sur le côté.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta la brune.

« Ça va. » Répondit Kara en forçant son sourire.

Lena eût à peine le temps de refermer derrière elle que Kara la saisit par le bras pour la serrer contre elle. Elle avait désespérément besoin de la sentir contre elle. Cette réaction étonna Lena.

« Woh pas si fort tu vas m'étouffer. » Souffla la brune en riant.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Soupira Kara en posant son nez dans le creux de son cou pour retrouver son odeur.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. » Sourit Lena un peu décontenancée par la fébrilité de sa compagne.

« Je t'aime tellement. » Murmura Kara qui pensait à voix haute comme s'il lui fallait se l'entendre dire.

« Ok… Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kara ? » Lui demanda Lena en se reculant sans lâcher les mains de sa bien-aimée.

Le vert fondit dans le bleu et Kara sût qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, en un regard Lena était déjà entrain de la percer à jour. Elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, la brune savait déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Elle sentait le trouble qu'elle ressentait.

Kara tira Lena par la main pour qu'elles prennent place dans le canapé. Lena appréhendait ce que la jeune femme allait lui dire. Lorsque Kara agissait de la sorte c'est qu'elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle. Lena craignait le pire…

Une fois assises l'une à côté de l'autre, Kara se décida à parler.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose… »

« Oui ça j'avais compris… Mais à quel point c'est grave ? » S'empressa de demander Lena sur un ton ironique.

Kara déglutit, elle avait la gorge sèche.

« Rassure-toi il n'y a rien de grave. Ce n'est pas… C'est une bonne nouvelle ! »

Lena grimaça, septique.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? »

Kara souffla un rire nerveux et s'efforça de changer son air affligé en une expression radieuse, mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas trop radieuse…

« Je veux que tu saches que rien ne va changer. »

« Kara tu me fais peur. »

« Non, non tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Justement…»

Lena l'interrogea du regard.

« Aujourd'hui un vaisseau s'est posé dans le désert… »

« Et ? »

« Et son passager… »

 _« Bon sang… »_ Pensa Kara la gorge serrée.

Elle appréhendait tellement sa réaction… Il fallait crever l'abcès, plus vite ses mots seraient sortis de sa bouche plus vite elle s'en sentirait soulagée.

« Lena, Mon el est revenu. » Finit par lâcher Kara.

Lena écarquilla les yeux, cette annonce lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Pendant quelques secondes elle resta sans voix. Cela fût suffisant pour que Kara lise dans son regard toute la crainte que cette nouvelle lui inspirait. Lena réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une réaction égoïste aussi elle força un sourire en s'exclamant :

« Woh… Kara c'est… C'est merveilleux ! »

Cela sonnait faux, tellement faux… Kara savait que Lena ne souhaitait pas de mal au jeune homme, bien au contraire. Lena était sincèrement heureuse de le savoir en vie, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heurtée par ce retour. A cet instant, la fille de Krypton avait conscience que le cœur fragile de Lena Luthor tremblait de la pire des manières.

Lena se leva du canapé pour échapper quelques instants au regard de Kara. Le temps pour elle de remettre son masque de Luthor sur le visage. Elle répétait sans cesse que c'était une super nouvelle alors que le sang tambourinait à ses tempes. Lena ne devait pas laisser filtrer l'émotion qui était entrain de la submerger. Elle n'avait pas le droit de gâcher ce moment. Kara méritait de se réjouir du retour de Mon el. Lena devait jouer le jeu.

« C'est incroyable… » Affirma Lena en faisant volte-face.

« Oui. » Répondit Kara.

Ce retour risquait de tout bouleverser. Lena en avait parfaitement conscience, elle savait à quel point Kara était amoureuse de Mon el, elle le lui avait assez répété à l'époque.

Cet homme était le grand amour de Kara. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas un ex, ce n'était pas un Allan… Son monde était entrain de s'écrouler mais Lena s'était promis de changer, elle s'était promis de ne plus être égoïste. Elle devait se réjouir pour Kara.

Lena se rassit auprès de Kara.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Il a été pas mal secoué mais oui il va bien. Il est en observation au DEO. »

« Et la toxine ? »

« Il est immunisé. Il ira bien maintenant. » L'informa Kara.

« Bien, bien. » Répéta Lena en se montrant sincèrement soulagée pour Mon el.

« Et où était-il ? Comment a-t-il fait pour revenir ? »

Kara raconta à Lena ce que Mon el avait bien voulu leur dire à ce sujet.

« Cela a dû être très dur pour lui. Se retrouver à l'autre bout de l'univers, seul… Il a dû vivre l'enfer. » Dit Lena.

« Je le crois aussi. » Confia Kara, soulagée de voir que Lena ne se fermait pas comme une huitre.

« Et comment te sens-tu ? » L'interrogea Lena, appréhendant sa réponse.

Kara soupira, elle s'était fait le serment de ne pas mentir.

« Je suis heureuse, je suis soulagée… A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve… C'est un peu étrange comme sentiment… »

Lena se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Cette situation était compliquée, elle devait se montrer compréhensive. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

« Tu es un peu sous le choc… »

« Oui ! Je n'arrive pas à réaliser. » S'exclama Kara.

« Je comprends. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, Kara c'est normal que tu te sentes chamboulée. »

« Quand je l'ai vu dans ce vaisseau, j'ai vraiment pensé que mon esprit me jouait des tours… Je veux dire j'ai espéré ce moment pendant si longtemps. J'avais perdu tout espoir. Je ne pensais pas le revoir en vie. »

« Oui, c'est normal. » Se contenta de répondre Lena, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une violente douleur à la poitrine à chaque fois que Kara ouvrait la bouche. Mais, elle ne devait rien laisser paraitre, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

« Son visage lorsque j'ai vu son visage, c'est comme si j'avais remonté le temps… »

Lena déglutit.

Elle prit la main de Kara et dit :

« Il va avoir besoin de toi. Il doit lui aussi se sentir perdu. »

Prononcer cette phrase coûta à Lena un effort surhumain. Mais cela rassura Kara, elle avait besoin de le lui entendre dire. Elle avait besoin que Lena se montre compréhensive.

Kara aurait aimé rassurer la jeune femme, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, ses sentiments étaient trop contradictoires. Mais une chose était certaine, Mon el avait besoin d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos. Kara le lui devait et de toute façon elle était incapable de le laisser, son cœur lui ordonnait de se montrer loyale, de se montrer présente pour lui.

« Lena… »

La brune leva la main pour lui faire signe qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier.

Derrière l'apparente compassion de Lena se cachait une véritable douleur, Kara n'était pas dupe. La kryptonienne souffrait elle aussi de mettre Lena dans cet état. Elle fronça les sourcils et serra la main de Lena dans la sienne.

« Je veux que tu saches que… »

« Je sais. » Répondit Lena comme si le fait que Kara répète ses trois petits mots lui déchirait le cœur.

Kara s'apprêtait à enlacer Lena, mais celle-ci préféra lui échapper. Elle avait besoin de mettre de la distance. Elle avait tellement peur de la perdre que le moindre geste tendre risquait d'être une nouvelle blessure si Kara venait à lui préférer Mon el. Instinctivement, pour se protéger, Lena préféra que Kara s'éloigne et fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire.

C'était l'histoire de sa vie, chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un équilibre, chaque fois qu'elle touchait le bonheur du doigt il le lui était violement arraché.

La veille, Kara lui avait fait la plus belle des déclarations et Lena avait enfin laissé parler son cœur en lui rendant son je t'aime et aujourd'hui tout risquait de s'effondrer. Lena avait toute les raisons d'être en colère, mais elle ne le pouvait pas parce que cela n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste pour Mon el, ce n'était pas juste pour Kara et par-dessus tout ce n'était pas juste pour elle. Lena ne devait plus se laisser aller à ses démons, elle avait travaillé trop dur pour refaire surface, pour redevenir une personne digne de confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à de mauvaises pensées.

« Tu devrais être à son chevet. »

« Je peux rester. »

« Kara… »

Supergirl comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. A vrai dire son esprit était déjà ailleurs, il était auprès de Mon el.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… » Lui dit Kara en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Lena hocha la tête à l'affirmative même si elle avait en réalité toutes les raisons du monde d'être inquiète.

« Je t'appelle demain. » Promit la blonde avant de lui voler un furtif baiser.

C'est le cœur lourd que Supergirl regagna le ciel de National City. Quant à Lena elle alla se coucher seule en essayant tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil qui se refusait à elle. Elle avait l'impression de baisser les armes, de pousser Kara dans les bras de Mon el. Mais, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, elle ne pouvait pas se dresser entre eux. Bien que cela ne fasse saigner son cœur, il y avait une douloureuse vérité qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer.

Sans le départ de Mon Kara ne se serait sans doute jamais tournée vers elle. L'aurait-elle aimé sans cette absence, sans ce vide dans sa vie ?

Quant à comparer leurs histoires respectives…

Mon el et Kara s'aimaient d'un amour sans nuage, tandis que l'histoire de Lena et Kara avait été un ouragan. Une histoire qui s'était écrite dans le sang et les larmes. Un chao duquel le couple venait à peine de se sortir. Pour Lena, il était évident qu'elle n'était entrée dans le cœur de Kara que parce que le numéro un avait disparu. Cela n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Kara n'en prenne conscience et lorsque cela serait le cas, elle souffrirait de se détourner d'elle.

Peut-être qu'elle était là sa rédemption, peut être que cette nouvelle épreuve sur sa route était un test. Renoncer à ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, renoncer à Kara pour que celle-ci trouve le bonheur auprès de l'élu de son cœur était le geste qu'on attendait d'elle. Pour une fois, Lena avait l'occasion d'agir par amour et non par haine. Se montrer altruiste lui assurerait peut être le pardon tant espéré. Cela serait la véritable preuve qu'elle avait changé. Epargner à Kara des souffrances inutiles, la laisser s'envoler sans chercher à la retenir égoïstement. Lena ne voulait plus céder à ses démons, les fantômes de son passé la hantait déjà suffisamment. Leur pâle reflet s'effacerait si elle-même faisait ce sacrifice. Kara n'avait pas à se sentir scindée en deux. L'idée de lui épargner des souffrances inutiles, était un geste d'amour que Lena ne pouvait ignorer. Il n'était pas seulement question de Kara ou de Mon el… Si Supergirl avait su renoncer à son grand amour pour sauver l'humanité alors peut être fallait-il se montrer à la hauteur… Céder à l'égoïsme était tellement plus aisé… Se laisser guider par son intérêt personnel, par ses bas instincts était tellement plus séduisant… Ce qui empêcha Lena de trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là ne fût pas seulement la peur viscérale de perdre Kara mais bien de découvrir ce que signifiait désormais d'être Lena Luthor.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce 35éme chapitre**

 **Mon El est un personnage important que je n'avais pas utilisé jusqu'à présent dans cette FF**

 **pour être honnête au tout départ je n'avais pas envisagé de l'intégrer à l'histoire**

 **et c'est en écrivant que son retour m'a semblé être inévitable ** ** ** ** **voir même une réelle nécessité...************

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** **Erec************ Merci pour ton message, l'histoire se prolonge de quelques chapitres mais on approche à grand pas de la fin. Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que mon histoire t'a inspiré pour écrire une nouvelle FF. Fais moi signe lorsque ton histoire sera en ligne ;)

 **MissHarpie** J'avoue qu'après mes deux précédentes FF je n'étais pas partie pour construire une histoire aussi longue mais voilà les reviews m'ont motivé à poursuivre ;)

 **TY01** Merci pour ton message, et oui je vais faire les corrections. En fait c'est une habitude d'écrire ClarkE pour la simple et bonne raison que dans mes précédentes FF l'un des perso se nomme ainsi. Du coup comme je rédige assez vite je n'ai pas fait attention, mille excuse ;)

 **iv68** Grazie mille per il tuo bel messaggio. Spero di non deluderti più tardi. J'espère que mon italien est compréhensible lol à bientôt :)

 **GUEST** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je fais toujours attention pour que les personnages secondaires aient leur place dans l'histoire et qu'ils apparaissent souvent. Tu me mets la pression pour la fin de l'histoire :) j'adore la pression lol ! C'est cool merci j'aime savoir qu'il y a de l'attente.

 **AuroreGdn** Je vais essayer de répondre à tes différents messages. Alors en ce qui concerne "la paix des braves", Eli est un personnage important sa rencontre marque un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire. Je n'en dirais pas plus je ne veux pas te spoilé lol mais peut être en as-tu déjà découvert plus à son sujet :) Tu as déjà terminé la paix des braves?

Pour ce qui est de "la mort n'est pas la fin", non tu ne reverras pas Lexa dans la saison 4 de The100. C'est bien ce qui m'a motivé à écrire ces FF. Je souhaitais offrir aux fans ce que les scénaristes leur ont refusé. Dans la paix des braves j'ai raconté l'histoire telle qu'elle aurait pu être si Lexa n'était pas morte. Dans la mort n'est pas la fin j'ai respecté les faits de la série mais j'ai utilisé vraiment la science fiction pour poursuivre son histoire. La science fiction est un genre qui permet absolument tout, même de faire revenir un personnage disparu. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je reproche à la série de ne pas oser !

 **Tim kom Trikru** J'ai adoré lire tes théories, d'abord parce que je n'y avais pas du tout pensé et donc c'est super cool de voir que l'histoire t'as toi même inspiré. Je suis d'accord avec toi Kara enceinte d'Allan franchement ça aurait été peu probable mais Lena enceinte de Sergei oh oui pourquoi pas! Le seul hic c'est la temporalité du récit. Ca n'aurait pas collé, vu le nombre de mois qui s'est écoulé. La grossesse de Lena aurait déjà été visible lors de son retour à National City. Lena enceinte jusqu'aux yeux combattant Supergirl... Euh lol Par ailleurs une grossesse aurait stoppé la revanche de Lena. Une femme enceinte n'aurait pas pu penser n'y agir comme Lena l'a fait. A bientôt ;)

 **Clexa38469** Salut la miss, tout comme d'habitude merci pour ton message ;)

 **Alinegranger** Merci pour la review ;)

 **Skippy** Tu dois trouver ça moins mignon maintenant non? lol ;) à bientôt

 **Spooky358** Tu as tout à fait raison, il ne faut pas perdre en qualité et c'est vrai qu'après un chapitre tel que le 34 il faut que je fasse attention. J'ai pris l'option de poursuivre un peu pour faire plaisir à ceux qui me l'ont demandé mais je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais rien à raconter de plus ;) C'est bien, toi aussi tu me mets la pression et j'aime bien ça. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. Tu me diras ce qu'il en est ;)

D'ailleurs vu qu'on approche de la fin, ça m'intéresse de connaitre vos chapitres préférés, ceux qui vous ont le plus marqué et pourquoi. De même n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez moins aimé dans l'histoire et pourquoi. Je sais je vous donne du travail mais ça pourrait m'aider pour mes prochaines histoires.

 **A bientôt ;)**


	36. Rédemption

**Chapitre 36 Rédemption**

 _Lendemain matin, DEO._

Mon el était à nouveau sur pied, le jeune homme avait quitté l'infirmerie pour une chambre de garde. A son arrivée Kara trouva le jeune homme en compagnie de Winn, les deux hommes riaient aux éclats. Les voir ainsi donna à Kara l'impression que la vie avait repris son cours comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

« Hey Kara ! » S'exclama Winn tout sourire.

« Salut. »

Face aux regards que Mon el et Kara échangèrent Winn se sentit de trop.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je me reprenne le boulot… » Dit-il en s'éclipsant.

Mon el s'approcha de Kara pour lui faire face. Le cœur de la blonde sursauta, elle le trouvait tellement beau… Son regard sur elle la troublait.

« Bonjour Kara. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Très bien ! A vrai dire cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi en forme. »

Kara força son sourire, mais son malaise était palpable.

« Ecoute Kara, je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas. » Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le lit.

La jeune femme déglutit, elle savait qu'il était temps d'avoir cette conversation tant redoutée. Elle tremblait à l'idée de faire de la peine à Mon el.

Elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsque le Daxamite la devança.

« Je sais que tu es bouleversée… Tu me croyais mort et d'un coup je reviens dans ta vie, cela doit être très perturbant pour toi. Mais, je veux que tu saches que je ne veux rien t'imposer. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes prisonnière, tu as tout le temps que tu veux… »

« Mon el… »

« Bon sang tu es si belle. Encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs…» Dit le jeune homme le regard amoureux.

Kara se pinça les lèvres, d'un côté elle avait envie de sourire et d'un autre elle se sentait gênée.

« Mon el il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis ton départ… » Finit-elle par dire en lui prenant la main.

Mon el fronça les sourcils, à l'intonation de sa voix il comprit qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« Lorsque je t'ai perdu j'ai cru que j'allais m'éteindre à petit feu. Pendant, des mois j'ai espéré ton retour et puis j'ai sombré… Je te pensais mort Mon el… » Raconta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Elle ressentait le besoin de justifier ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler.

« Je ne suis pas mort Kara… Je suis là… Tout ça est réel… » La rassura Mon el peiné de la voir au bord des larmes.

Kara avait l'impression de manquer d'air, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire la vérité. L'idée de lui faire du mal lui était insupportable, pourtant il le fallait. Aussi, elle décida de crever l'abcès.

« Mon el j'ai rencontré quelqu'un… »

Le visage du jeune homme se figea et Kara lut dans son regard son effroi et son incompréhension.

« Je te pensais mort… Je… J'ai… »

« Tu ne m'aimes plus… » Balbutia Mon el choqué comme si un train venait de le percuter de plein fouet.

« Si bien sûr que je t'aime. » S'empressa de répondre Kara.

« Qui ? » Demanda Mon el en serrant les dents.

Kara se sentit défaillir en prononçant le prénom de Lena.

Mon el blêmit, puis grimaça son incompréhension.

« Lena ? Quoi ? Lena Luthor ? »

Kara acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il y eût un blanc qui sembla durer l'éternité puis Mon el éclata de rire.

« Non vraiment Kara ! Tu m'as habitué à des blagues meilleures que ça ! Ah ah toi et Lena ! Non sérieusement Kara tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais gober un truc pareil ? C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Cet enfoiré de Winn t'a demandé de me faire une blague ? Où est la caméra ? Je suis sûr qu'il est entrain de se payer ma tête derrière son écran. »

Il rit de plus belle en gesticulant pour lui signifier l'absurdité de ses paroles. Désarmée, Kara le laissa rire en gardant le silencieuse.

Et ce silence finit par ramener Mon el à la réalité. Il cessa de rire et dans le regard de Kara il réalisa qu'elle disait vrai. Son visage se figea.

« Quoi vraiment tu… »

Kara soupira en se frottant le visage, ce moment était atrocement douloureux pour elle.

« Tu aimes Lena ? Je veux dire tu aimes vraiment Lena… Comme… Comme un couple ? »

« Nous sommes tombées amoureuses… Nous sommes ensembles. »

Le cœur de Mon el vola en éclat. Il venait de prendre un KO.

« Depuis quand ? » Demanda-t-il irrité comme si tout à coup il voulait tout savoir.

Kara ne s'offusqua pas de ce changement de ton, elle comprenait parfaitement sa déception. Son agacement était totalement justifié.

« C'est compliqué à expliquer… Disons que Lena et moi avons eu des moments difficiles… Tout ne s'est pas fait en un jour… A vrai dire j'ai longtemps cru que cela n'arriverait jamais… Elle et moi, cette relation c'était tellement… Inattendu… Cela paraissait impossible, mais contre toute attente nous y sommes finalement arrivées et aujourd'hui je suis avec elle. » Répondit Kara qui voulait être totalement sincère avec le jeune homme.

Mon el grinça des dents, il avait besoin de digérer l'information. Lui qui n'avait rêvé que de retrouver Kara, lui qui s'était battu comme un diable pour y parvenir ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Les retrouvailles tant espérées prenaient une triste tournure.

« Je suis désolée… » Souffla Kara abattue.

Mon el inspira profondément pour garder son calme. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, il ne devait pas la blâmer…

« Je suis un idiot… »

« Non ! Non ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'imaginais ? Que tu resterais là à m'attendre… Que notre amour était au-delà du temps et de l'espace… »

« C'était le cas Mon el, je t'assure ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une chose pareille m'arriverait. » Se défendit Kara.

« Je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire Kara… Je n'étais pas là… Et tu m'as sauvé la vie. Sans toi, sans mon amour pour toi je n'aurais pas survécu… » Dit-il en dévoilant le collier sous son pull.

Le cœur de Kara manqua un battement en apercevant le collier qu'elle lui avait donné lors de son départ. Ce bijou signifiait tellement à ses yeux… Il était le symbole de leur amour. Les larmes envahirent ses joues.

L'émotion de Kara redonna de l'espoir au jeune homme. Il savait qu'il était encore dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas surmonté toutes ces épreuves pour la perdre maintenant. Il décida de se montrer combattif.

« Je t'aime Kara, je t'aime comme un fou ! Je ne peux pas remonter le temps… Mais, je suis là aujourd'hui et s'il y a ne serais ce qu'une once d'espoir pour que tu me reviennes je vais m'y accrocher. Parce que je sais que ce que je ressens tu le ressens aussi. Je suis revenu pour nous offrir l'avenir dont on nous a privé. »

Sa voix, le poids de ses mots dans sa bouche, son regard sur elle, Kara était bouleversée. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, son cœur était confus, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était censé faire ou ressentir.

« Kara Zor El, je t'aime et rien ne pourra changer ça. » Lui dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Mais si tu veux que je disparaisse… Si tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi alors je partirai… Parce que je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

Il était merveilleux… Kara retrouva tout ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Cet homme ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, leur amour n'avait jamais été entaché d'un crime de sang… Il s'était toujours montré loyale et tendre avec elle. Malgré l'amour qu'elle portait à Lena, Kara était tellement perdue qu'elle fût incapable de le repousser, incapable d'accepter qu'il disparaisse à nouveau de sa vie. Son cœur était scindé en deux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes… » Murmura-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Mon el esquissa un sourire.

« Dans ce cas je n'irai nulle part. »

« Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu saches ce que tu veux… » Ajouta-t-il.

Mon el avait trouvé les mots justes. A cet instant Kara était totalement perdue…

 _Pendant ce temps à CatCo._

Lena n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle était attendue à LCorp et pourtant elle avait éprouvé le besoin de se rendre au journal. Peut-être espérait-elle y croiser Kara, mais en son for intérieur elle savait qu'elle ne l'y verrait pas.

A son arrivée elle tomba sur James.

« Lena ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite.»

« Je viens voir comment ça se passe et si vous aviez besoin de moi. » Mentit-elle.

A sa mine défaite, James comprit que sa patronne n'était pas venue là pour parler affaire. Il l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau.

Lena s'installa sur le canapé et James lui servit à boire. Pour la mettre à l'aise il fit mine de parler du journal. Et lorsque Lena resta silencieuse avec un air absent il se permit de creuser un peu plus.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Lena réalisa que James n'était pas dupe, aussi elle tomba le masque.

« Non ça ne va pas… » Avoua-t-elle.

« Kara ? »

« Oui… »

James prit un air navré, il comprenait parfaitement la morosité de la jeune femme.

« Rien ne sortira de cette pièce Lena. » Lui dit-il pour l'encourager à alléger son cœur.

« C'est à propos de Mon el. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je devrais être heureuse qu'ils se retrouvent… Mais ce n'est pas le cas… J'ai peur… »

« Kara ne fera jamais rien qui puisse vous blesser. »

« Je sais… »

« Et vous n'êtes pas un monstre c'est tout à fait humain comme sentiment. » La rassura-t-il.

« Vous êtes son ami, vous tous êtes les amis de Mon el. C'est un garçon merveilleux, c'est quelqu'un de bien… »

« Contrairement à vous c'est ça que vous voulez dire ? Non parce que Lena je vous arrête tout de suite personne ne pense cela. »

« Je ne la mérite pas James. »

Le journaliste fronça les sourcils, il désapprouvait les paroles de la jeune femme.

« Kara et Mon el filaient le parfait amour, ils étaient heureux et unis… Si les Daxamites ont envahis la terre c'était par ma faute, s'il a dû partir c'était aussi de ma faute… Je ne veux pas me mettre une nouvelle fois entre eux. J'ai fait du mal à Kara… Lui, ne l'a jamais faite souffrir. Je ne la mérite pas James. »

« Vous ne croyez pas que c'est à Kara d'en décider ? »

« Vous l'avez dit, Kara va essayer de me protéger une fois de plus… Elle va encore souffrir à cause de moi. »

« Le choix lui appartient. »

« Elle croit que je ne supporterai pas la vérité… Elle a tellement fait pour moi. C'est à moi de la protéger aujourd'hui, même si ça me coûte ce que j'ai de plus cher... »

James soupira.

« C'est ce que vous pensez… Laissez à Kara décider de ce qu'elle souhaite. Tout ça est trop frais… Lena il faut laisser du temps au temps. Je suis certain que dans quelques jours vous y verrez tous beaucoup plus clair. »

Lena ne répondit pas.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, mais je peux vous dire une chose dont je suis certain. C'est que Kara vous aime et que je ne l'ai jamais vu plus amoureuse que lorsqu'elle est avec vous. »

Lena acquiesça un sourire pincé aux lèvres.

Elle lui souffla un timide remerciement. James la prit dans ses bras.

 _Après-midi, appartement de Kara._

« Hey ! Désolée pour le retard. » Dit Kara à Eliza en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Ce n'est rien chérie, on a encore un peu de temps avant mon vol. »

« Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer à Midvale ? Tu peux rester encore quelques jours… Quelques mois même… » Plaisanta Kara.

« Oh non ma puce, il faut vraiment que je rentre. J'ai du travail qui m'attend et tu sais à quel point j'aime la campagne. » Répondit Eliza en terminant de boucler ses valises.

« Alex est déjà passée t'embrasser ? »

« Oui on a mangé ensemble à midi. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec toi. » S'excusa encore Kara confuse.

« Chérie, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je sais qu'avec le retour de Mon el… Tu as bien d'autres choses à faire que de cajoler ta vielle mère. »

La mine troublée de sa fille, obligea Eliza à prendre les choses en main.

« Viens t'asseoir près de moi Kara. »

« J'ai l'impression de devenir folle ! » Lâcha Kara qui ne demandait qu'à vider son sac.

« Ca va aller. » Lui dit sa mère en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? D'un côté j'ai Mon el qui a besoin de moi et de l'autre il y a Lena. Je ne veux pas les faire souffrir. »

« Tu dois penser à toi, à ce que tu as dans le cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'aime Lena, je l'aime plus que tout. »

« Alors tu as ta réponse. »

« Mais lorsque je suis près de Mon el… J'ai aussi des sentiments pour lui… Des sentiments forts... J'ai l'impression de perdre la tête. Il a besoin de moi, imaginer de le perdre à nouveau me tord les boyaux. J'ai tous ses sentiments contradictoires… Je l'ai aimé si fort, je pense qu'une part de moi l'aimera toujours. »

« L'amour est compliqué Kara et parfois l'amour fait mal… Mais, quoique tu choisisses de faire tu ne dois pas laisser espérer l'autre. Tu dois te montrer honnête, envers eux et envers toi-même.»

« Je sais… C'est ce que j'essaie de faire… »

« Tout ira bien. » La rassura sa mère en la serrant contre elle.

Eliza savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour apaiser Kara.

Après avoir accompagné sa mère à l'aéroport Kara décida de retourner au DEO. Elle était en chemin lorsqu'elle reçut un appel de James.

« Hey, James désolée de n'être pas venue travailler mais… »

 _« Aucun soucis Kara, prends le temps qu'il te faut. En réalité je n'appelais pas pour ça. »_

« Ah non ? »

 _« Lena est passée à CatCo ce matin… Elle n'avait pas l'air bien Kara. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je pense que tu devrais lui parler. »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

 _« A toi de le lui demander Kara. »_

« Ok merci James, j'apprécie que tu me l'ais dit. »

A peine raccroché, la jeune femme composa le numéro de Lena mais son appel resta sans réponse. Inquiète, elle prit la direction de Lcorp.

« Bonjour Clara, est-ce que Lena est là ? »

La secrétaire leva les yeux vers Kara et répondit mollement :

« Lena n'est pas à son bureau aujourd'hui. »

« Elle ne répond pas à son téléphone savez-vous où je pourrais la joindre ? »

En soupirant l'assistante examina le planning de sa patronne.

« Elle avait un repas d'affaire ce midi et à cette heure elle devrait être au laboratoire. »

« Bien, pouvez-vous appeler le labo s'il vous plait ? Il faut vraiment que je lui parle c'est urgent. »

Clara soupira à nouveau. Pour elle, Kara était une emmerdeuse qui n'écoutait jamais quand on lui répondait « non ». Malgré tout elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro du laboratoire de LCorp.

« Docteur Foster c'est Clara. Serait-il possible de parler à Miss Luthor je vous prie ? »

Kara trépignait de stress. Depuis l'appel de James, Lena était sa seule préoccupation.

Clara gémit quelques onomatopées et raccrocha le combiné avant de déclarer :

« Miss Luthor n'est pas allée au labo. »

Kara grogna son inquiétude.

« Où peut-elle bien être ? »

« Je l'ignore Miss Danvers. Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai du travail. »

Kara serra les dents pour ne pas passer ses nerfs sur l'irritante jeune femme. Elle quitta les locaux de Lcorp et décida de se rendre à l'appartement de Lena. Elle glissa sa clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte.

« Lena ? »

La kryptonienne traversa le salon à toute allure en direction de la chambre sans succès. Le lit était fait et pas de trace de la brune aux yeux verts. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, même constat Lena n'était pas chez elle… Kara avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsqu'en passant à côté du bar de la cuisine une note attira son attention.

 _« Kara je pars quelques jours, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'embrasse. »_

Kara replia la note en poussant un long soupir. Une nouvelle fois, Lena Luthor s'était volatilisée. Et la journaliste connaissait pertinemment la cause de ce départ. Elle voulait lui laisser le champ libre, elle voulait la laisser s'occuper de Mon el sans la faire culpabiliser. Bref, Lena prenait la fuite convaincue qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois raison…

Il était inutile de partir à sa recherche, Lena savait disparaitre et même Supergirl n'avait aucune chance de mettre la main dessus. Kara n'avait plus le choix, elle devait se montrer présente pour la personne qui n'avait pas déserté et qui avait besoin d'elle. Aussi, elle ravala sa tristesse et retourna au DEO.

En arrivant au QG elle croisa Alex. A l'expression grave de sa sœur, l'agent Danvers comprit tout de suite que quelque chose la préoccupait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Kara serra les dents.

« Lena est partie… »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Alex surprise avant de prendre sa sœur par le bras pour la conduire dans un bureau à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle referma la porte et se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Quand ? Où ? »

Kara haussa les épaules en prenant un air résigné.

« J'en sais rien... Elle est passée à CatCo ce matin et pouf disparue. Elle a coupé son portable et m'a juste laissé un bout de papier… »

Alex se gratta la tête en grimaçant.

« Cela va te paraitre bizarre, mais pour une fois je la comprend… » Dit Alex.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ecoute je sais que tu es en colère mais je crois qu'elle fait ça pour toi. »

Kara furieuse grimaça.

« Elle a fait ça pour elle ! Elle prend la fuite comme elle le fait toujours ! »

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. »

« Vraiment Alex ? Tu prends sa défense ? Ce n'est pas toi qui n'as cessé de me répéter qu'à la moindre difficulté Lena ferait marche arrière. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fait Kara. Elle te laisse juste de l'espace. »

« J'ai pas besoin d'espace ! J'ai besoin d'elle ! Elle a promis de ne plus me faire ça. » Ragea Kara lasse de devoir en permanence faire face aux réactions impulsives de la jeune femme.

« Kara… Mets-toi à sa place deux minutes. »

« Alex ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Il n'y a rien à dire d'ailleurs… »

Alex préféra garder ses pensées pour elle pour ne pas jeter de l'huile sur un feu déjà bien ardent.

« Je vais voir Mon el… Lui au moins ne s'enfuit pas à la moindre difficulté… » Lâcha Kara amer en quittant la pièce.

La kryptonienne retrouva le jeune homme dans la salle d'entrainement, il se défoulait en tapant dans un sac de frappe.

« Tu devrais y aller molo… » Lui signifia Kara en désignant la chaine tremblante à laquelle était suspendue le sac.

Mon El sourit en prenant une serviette pour éponger son visage couvert de sueur.

« J'ai besoin d'exercice… Les voyages spatiaux sont une torture pour les muscles… Ils devraient concevoir des cockpits plus grands. » Plaisanta le jeune homme.

Mon el prit place sur le banc disposé contre le mur et remarqua tout de suite l'air contrarié de Kara.

« Oh… Je connais cette tête… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Ria nerveusement la jeune femme.

« Kara Danvers vous ne savez pas mentir alors à quoi bon essayer. » Lui dit-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près de lui.

La jeune femme obéit.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je ne préfère pas non. »

« Ok… »

« Tu crois que ce bon vieux J'onn acceptera bientôt de me laisser sortir d'ici ? »

« Il suit le protocole Mon el. Tu arrives d'un monde inconnu…»

« Je sais… C'est juste que je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester confiné ici. »

« Je vais lui parler, voir si on peut écourter ta quarantaine. »

Il y eut un silence puis en regardant ses pieds Mon el murmura :

« Je vais me trouver un appartement… »

Kara plissa le front.

« Tu peux venir chez moi…je veux dire… Le temps qu'on te trouve un endroit. »

« Non, non je ne veux pas t'envahir. » Se défendit le jeune homme.

« Tu ne m'envahis pas Mon el. Je veux dire c'était aussi chez toi avant… Je peux te laisser les clés. » Répondit Kara qui savait pertinemment que le jeune homme y avait ses repères et que revoir ce lieu chargé de souvenir lui ferait le plus grand bien pour se sentir à nouveau à sa place sur terre.

« Lena ne va pas mal le prendre ? »

« Non elle ne dira rien. »

 _« Comment le pourrait-elle ? »_ Pensa Kara irritée.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui elle s'en fiche. » Répondit-elle rageuse.

Mon el fit la moue.

« Je veux dire… Cela ne la dérangera pas. » Se corrigea Kara réalisant qu'elle était entrain de raconter n'importe quoi sous le coup de la colère.

« Dans ce cas j'accepte. » Dit Mon el avec gratitude.

 _Lendemain soir, appartement de Kara._

Mon el et Kara passèrent ensemble la porte de l'appartement. Un sac militaire en bandoulière Mon el écarquilla les yeux en retrouvant son ancien chez lui.

« Bienvenu. » S'exclama Kara en posant ses clés sur le bar.

Elle était nerveuse, elle en faisait des tonnes… Son sourire était exagéré, elle masquait son stress. Voir Mon el ici lui paraissait tellement étrange. Cela faisait remonter à la surface une foule de souvenirs.

Mon el laissa tomber son sac au pied du canapé et observa la pièce.

« Rien n'a changé ici. » Dit-il en détaillant le salon des yeux.

« Si… Le plan de travail de la cuisine. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu y a mis le feu en réchauffant un plat avec tes yeux ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Quoi ?! Non ! » S'indigna Kara.

Elle ouvrit le frigo.

« Tu as de tout, je t'ai même pris tes yaourts préférés. »

« Quoi ceux avec le monstre bizarre sur l'étiquette ? » S'enthousiasma le daxamite comme un enfant de quatre ans.

Kara se mit à rire en le regardant s'extasier de bonheur face à la nourriture terrestre.

« Oh si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué ! Là-bas ils ne mangeaient que d'infâmes poudres protéinées. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ces Alien avaient un transit fragile… »

« Une bière ? » Proposa Mon el à la jeune femme.

Kara s'assit sur le tabouret pendant que le jeune homme s'occupait de décapsuler les bouteilles.

La jeune femme le regarda faire, il trouva avec bonheur le décapsuleur à sa place habituelle. Il n'avait rien oublié, ici il avait ses repères. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté cet appartement. Le voir là émue la jeune femme.

Elle porta un toast : « A ton retour. »

« A nos retrouvailles. » Répondit Mon el.

Kara sourit timidement en posant ses lèvres sur le goulot.

« Bon sang ce que c'est bon ! J'avais oublié le goût d'une bonne bière. » Déclara Mon el qui s'émerveillait de tout.

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter et rire de tout et n'importe quoi comme deux vieux amis. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas simplement deux vieux amis…

« Tes affaires sont toujours dans la penderie... » L'informa Kara qui s'apprêtait à partir.

Cette déclaration laissa Mon el sans voix, il était ému de découvrir que Kara n'avait pu se résigner à se séparer de ses effets personnels. Cela lui confirma que la jeune femme tenait toujours à lui.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas que je reste ici ? »

« Non, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu voudras. » Lui assura Kara.

Mon el s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Je ne veux pas créer de problème Kara… »

« Tu ne crées aucun problème Mon el. Je suis contente de te voir ici. »

« On se voit demain. » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Kara s'approcha de lui pour lui dire aurevoir. Cette proximité la troubla, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Mon el.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. » Répondit Mon el luttant contre son désir de la garder près de lui.

Kara déglutit. En apnée elle ramassa son sac et sortit. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte elle ferma les yeux en relâchant sa respiration. Qu'il était dur d'agir de la sorte avec le jeune homme... Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et quitter l'immeuble. De l'autre côté de la porte Mon el vivait cette séparation comme un déchirement. Mais, il devait s'y faire, il devait se montrer patient s'il voulait avoir une chance de la reconquérir. Kara s'était bien gardée de lui avouer que Lena était partie. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser entrevoir la moindre faille dans leur couple. Mais, intérieurement elle rageait de cet abandon. Lui était là à se battre pour elle tandis que Lena… Et bien Lena était aux abonnés absents et cela ne rassurait pas Kara bien au contraire…

Lorsque la journaliste entra chez Lena, elle fût attristée de constater que l'appartement était toujours désespérément vide. Depuis son départ Lena n'avait même pas appelé. Pas le moindre signe de vie. Kara resta longuement tournée vers la baie vitrée. Elle observa la vue imprenable sur la ville illuminée en essayant d'imaginer où pouvait bien se trouver la brune aux yeux verts au même instant. Dépitée elle regagna la chambre et s'allongea dans les draps froids. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens…

Lena lui manquait terriblement mais cette fois Kara avait du ressentiment. Après tout ce qu'elles s'étaient promit l'une à l'autre comment Lena avait-elle pu s'éloigner une nouvelle fois ? Malgré sa colère, Kara ne put s'empêcher de chercher l'odeur de la jeune femme sur son oreiller. Et c'est mélancolique qu'elle ferma les yeux.

 _Quatre jours plus tard._

Kara avait repris le travail et passait tout son temps libre auprès de Mon el. Le jeune homme reprenait peu à peu ses habitudes. Avec bonheur les deux jeunes gens se redécouvraient jour après jour. A de multiples occasions, en restant toujours respectueux Mon el témoigna à Kara de touchantes attentions. Il était difficile pour la jeune femme de définir ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. Lorsque leurs mains se frôlaient, lorsque leurs regards se croisaient de manière trop appuyées, le corps tout entier de Kara frissonnait. Leur complicité était toujours là et par automatisme des habitudes de leur vie passée revenaient de manière incontrôlable. A chaque fois que cela se produisait Kara devait se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser aller à un rapprochement…

Et pendant que Kara tentait par tous les moyens de résister à Mon el, l'absence de Lena se faisait de plus en plus pesante. A aucun moment durant ces derniers jours Luthor ne s'était manifestée, le silence total… Cette absence tourmentait Kara qui redécouvrait Mon el loin du regard de Lena ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ses doutes. Mon el se montrait absolument parfait. Curieux, le jeune homme interrogea Kara à propos de Lena. Il lui demanda pourquoi depuis son retour il ne l'avait toujours pas croisé et Kara botta en touche. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de couvrir l'abandon dont elle était victime. Mais malgré tous ses efforts le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que Lena ne faisait plus partie du paysage. Information capitale qui lui fût malencontreusement confirmée par Winn après quelques bières en trop au pub. Fort de cette information, Mon el prit conscience que la relation idyllique que Kara avait laissé entendre n'était peut-être pas si idyllique que cela…

Kara sortait de Catco lorsqu'enfin le prénom de Lena apparut sur son téléphone. La journaliste s'empressa de répondre.

« Lena ? »

 _« Bonjour Kara. »_

« Bon sang Lena mais où es-tu passée ? » Pesta Kara incapable de garder son sang-froid.

 _« Je suis à Metropolis. »_ Répondit calmement Lena.

« A Metropolis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Metropolis ? » L'interrogea Kara qui savait pertinemment toute la répulsion que cette ville suscitait à la jeune femme.

 _« Je… Comment vas-tu ? »_

« Comment je vais ? Comment je vais ! Je suis morte d'inquiétude ! » Ragea la kryptonienne.

 _« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter Kara. »_

« Lena tu ne peux pas faire ça… Tu ne peux pas disparaitre pendant des jours en me laissant un bout de papier. »

 _« Kara… »_ Soupira Lena en ressentant l'agacement de sa compagne au timbre de sa voix.

« Non ! Lena tu vas m'écouter. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris, mais j'aimerai que tu rentres, il faut qu'on parle de tout ça. Tu m'avais promis de ne plus faire ça. »

 _« Faire quoi Kara ? »_

« Fuir ! »

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. »_

Kara souffla en roulant des yeux.

 _« Ecoute Kara, je pensais que tu comprendrais que j'essaie de faire ce qui est juste. »_

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

 _« Mon el. »_

Kara serra les dents.

 _« Je ne veux pas être entre vous. »_

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre. »

 _« Kara, quoique tu dises tu ne peux pas balayer votre relation d'un revers de main. Et cela serait injuste de te le demander. Je pense que tu as besoin de temps Kara. »_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de temps Lena. Il n'y a plus rien entre Mon el et moi. »

 _« Tu es sûre de ça ? »_

Kara ne répondit pas. Et cette hésitation n'échappa pas à Lena.

Son téléphone à l'oreille Kara leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attitude de la jeune femme. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée pour se battre pour elle ? Même si elle n'avait pas à le faire cela aurait rassurée Kara sur la solidité de leur couple. Là la jeune femme avait carrément l'impression que Lena la poussait dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle se sentait terriblement déçue de l'attitude de Lena.

« Lena rentre à National City… »

 _« Je ne peux pas… Du moins pas tout de suite. »_

Le cœur de Kara reçut cette déclaration comme un nouveau coup de poignard. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus important que sa requête ?

« Je ne vais pas te supplier. »

 _« Tu n'as pas à le faire. »_ Répondit calmement la brune.

« Lena… »

 _« Au revoir Kara. »_

« Lena ! »

 _BIP_

Le sang de Kara ne fit qu'un tour, de rage elle jeta son téléphone sur le trottoir. Lena Luthor était impossible ! Tout était toujours si compliqué avec elle. Elle était imprévisible et incontrôlable… Et cela Kara ne le supportait plus.

Lena lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et une fois de plus ses actes lui criaient le contraire. Qui laisserait son amour derrière elle de cette façon ?

Mon el n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Il n'y avait que Lena pour agir de la sorte. Kara était au bord de la crise de nerf. La kryptonienne faisait son possible pour se montrer loyale, respectueuse et équitable. C'était déjà assez difficile sans que Lena ne se mette à dérailler.

C'est une tornade qui arriva au DEO, Supergirl était furieuse. Elle assista au briefing de J'onn en serrant la mâchoire. A la fin de la réunion Kara saisit Winn par le bras et lui tendit son téléphone en miette. L'informaticien regarda l'appareil en grimaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé on dirait qu'il est passé sous un train. »

« C'est à peu près ça. » Rétorqua Kara le regard noir.

« Je vais t'en trouver un autre. » Lui assura le jeune homme avant de déguerpir pour ne pas subir les foudres de son amie.

Alex leva les yeux de sa tablette et s'approcha de sa sœur.

« Kara on peut parler ? »

« Non ! » Rugit Supergirl avant de quitter les lieux sous les yeux consternés d'Alex.

 _Le soir suivant._

Mon el ouvrit la porte en tablier.

« Hey ! »

« Hey, j'ai reçu ton invitation. » Dit Kara en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Oui je sais c'est un peu bizarre de t'inviter dans ta propre maison mais… »

« Non c'est super, ça me fait plaisir. Hum ça sent drôlement bon. »

« Ah tu vas voir tu ne vas pas regretter d'être venue. »

« Je n'en doute pas une minute. » Répondit Kara en souriant.

En déposant sa veste sur le porte manteau, la jeune femme réalisa que Mon el avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Il avait dressé une jolie table pour deux et il flottait dans l'air une atmosphère de rendez-vous galant. Kara se sentit tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise, mais après tout elle avait mangé en tête à tête avec le jeune homme toute la semaine et il ne s'était rien passé de répréhensible.

Mon el se débarrassa de son tablier, sa gestuelle trahissait sa nervosité, cependant il fit diversion avec quelques pirouettes humoristiques qui détendirent Kara.

« Je vous en prie prenez place Miss Danvers. » L'invita Mon el en lui tirant la chaise comme un parfait gentleman.

Il lui servit un verre de vin à la manière d'un grand sommelier et ils commencèrent à manger.

« Kara j'ai pensé à un truc… »

« Dis-moi. »

« J'aimerai suivre tes pas. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu m'as toujours inspiré Kara. Avant mon départ je faisais partie de l'équipe… J'aimerai à nouveau participer aux missions du DEO. A vrai dire j'en ai déjà parlé à J'onn.»

Kara se racla la gorge.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt… Je veux dire tu viens à peine de rentrer. »

« Je suis prêt Kara. Et si ça te gêne, si tu penses que ça risque de tout compliquer… Je pourrais proposer mon aide ailleurs… Nous ne sommes pas les seuls justiciers de cette planète ! »

Kara fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux me rendre utile Kara. » Ajouta-t-il déterminé.

« On aura beaucoup de chance de te compter dans l'équipe. » Répondit Kara en forçant son sourire.

Mon el se réjouit de sa réponse. Kara simula son enthousiasme, en réalité elle appréhendait de travailler au quotidien avec le jeune homme. Mais, l'idée de le voir partir lui déplaisait tout autant.

A la fin du repas, ils débarrassèrent la table puis Kara ramassa son sac s'apprêtant à partir. Mais Mon el ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Tu ne vas pas partir si tôt ? »

« Je… »

« Kara… Qu'est-ce qui t'attends ? »

La jeune femme réalisa que Mon el avait compris que personne n'attendait son retour. Cela rajouta à son malaise. Il ne servait à rien de mentir. Elle sourit en reposant son sac au pied du canapé.

« Tu as raison… Je peux bien rester encore un peu. »

Mon el sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé avec un verre de vin. Mon el évoqua des souvenirs communs tous plus hilarants les uns que les autres et ils rirent ensemble de bon cœur. Puis au milieu de ces rires il y eut une accalmie. Ils reprirent leur souffle dans un silence apaisant.

« C'est génial ! » Lança Mon el accoudé au dossier du canapé le visage tourné vers Kara.

« Qu'est ce qui est génial ? »

« Toi et moi assis sur ce canapé à rire comme deux gamins. »

Kara acquiesça d'un timide hochement de tête.

« C'est vrai que c'est génial. » Confirma-t-elle.

Qu'il était dur pour elle de soutenir le regard de Mon el lorsqu'il lui faisait ces yeux-là. A chaque fois elle se sentait rougir.

« Kara… » Murmura Mon el en lui prenant la main pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard tendre de Mon el et se sentit immédiatement happée par l'intensité de cet échange. Tremblante elle se déroba en bondissant du canapé tout en prétextant vouloir écouter de la musique. Mon el laissa tomber mollement sa tête contre le coussin en se mordant la lèvre. Kara fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué la frustration qu'elle suscitait chez lui et resta un moment devant sa collection de disque pour gagner du temps. Lorsque la musique démarra elle se tourna vers Mon el et choisit de reprendre une conversation légère.

« Tu te rappels quand Winn nous a emmené dans ce bar musical ? »

En croisant les mains derrière sa tête Mon el se mit à rire.

« Tu parles du soir où tu m'as obligé à me donner en spectacle ? »

« Moi ? » S'exclama Kara outrée.

« Tu plaisantes c'est toi qui a insisté pour faire une chorégraphie. A aucun moment je ne t'ai poussé à faire un truc aussi… Ridicule ! D'ailleurs je n'avais qu'une envie me cacher sous la table tellement vous m'avez fait honte tous les deux !»

« Eh ! Ce n'était pas ridicule. Sur Daxam j'aurais fait un malheur ! Je suis un excellent danseur ! » Se défendit le jeune homme en riant.

Kara prit un air sceptique.

« C'est quoi cette tête ? »

Kara se payait ouvertement sa tête... Mon el bondit du canapé, réajusta son t-shirt et saisit les bras de la jeune femme.

« Je suis un excellent danseur ! Un tel affront est inacceptable. Je vais te le prouver tout de suite. »

Kara s'esclaffa d'avoir piqué l'orgueil de Mon el, mais lorsqu'il glissa une main dans son dos et posa l'autre sur son épaule en la serrant contre lui. Kara cessa immédiatement de rire…

Mon el entama un slow au milieu du salon. Sans le vouloir, Kara lui avait donné le prétexte parfait pour se rapprocher d'elle et il entendait bien savourer l'instant. Plus un mot ne franchit leurs lèvres, leurs corps étaient à nouveaux réunis et ce contacte était envoutant. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Kara posa sa tête contre le torse de Mon el et se laissa portée par le rythme lent de ses pas. Le jeune homme était au paradis. Depuis, leurs retrouvailles il ne rêvait que de la prendre dans ses bras et maintenant qu'elle s'y trouvait il souhaitait ne plus jamais la relâcher. Il colla sa joue contre sa tête et comme deux amoureux ils dansèrent en se sentant seul au monde. Kara releva les yeux et trouva le regard de Mon el, il était tendre, doux, désireux… La jeune femme prit alors conscience de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. La situation était entrain de lui échapper. Et son pressentiment fût le bon puisque Mon el se rapprocha jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres attendant l'autorisation pour y déposer un baiser. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais une force invisible la maintenait près de lui. Kara ferma les yeux, pendant une seconde son esprit s'égara et cela suffit pour que Mon el prenne cela pour un « oui ». Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Kara…

Pour la jeune femme, ce baiser était plein de contradiction, il était merveilleux comme si elle venait subitement de regagner une terre familière, une terre rassurante où elle avait ses repères. Mais il était aussi étrange comme s'il n'était pas destiné à la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui, comme s'il n'était plus en accord avec les pulsations de son cœur. Ce sentiment déroutant elle fût la seule à le ressentir. Le cœur de Mon el battait la chamade. Le jeune homme devint fiévreux, grisé par cet échange il se montra plus passionné et appuya son baiser en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Kara. C'est dans cet échange que Kara trouva la réponse à l'étrange sentiment qui l'habitait. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimerait toujours… Un amour perdu qui ne s'oublie jamais. Le mirage d'une vie passée qui restera à jamais un tendre souvenir mais qui n'était pas l'amour d'une vie entière. Pour Kara ce baiser sonna comme un abandon sans âme, car la personne qui le lui donnait ne lui était pas destinée. Un constat douloureux, car Kara allait faire du mal à cet être si cher à son cœur. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à leur embrassade lorsqu'un son s'en chargea à sa place. Celui d'une porte qui s'ouvre…

Kara tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée. Le bleu retrouva le vert… Elle se pétrifia d'effroi face au regard dévasté de Lena. Cette seconde lui sembla durer l'éternité.

« Lena… » Balbutia Kara en se libérant des bras de Mon el qui ne réalisait même pas ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Lena déglutit le visage tordu de douleur.

Kara lui fit signe de ne pas bouger de la laisser s'expliquer.

« Lena ce n'est pas ce qu… »

Les dents serrées Lena ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Elle jeta son trousseau de clés sur le parquet qui glissa aux pieds de Kara et tourna les talons. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était fuir cet endroit le plus vite possible.

« Non ! Lena attends ! » Lui cria Kara en partant à sa poursuite sous les yeux affligés de Mon el.

Lena dévala en trombe le couloir en direction de l'ascenseur qui fort heureusement était toujours à son étage. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et les portes se refermèrent sur elle avant que Kara ne l'atteigne. Dans la cabine, Lena s'accrocha à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber tant ses jambes n'écoutaient plus sa tête. Elle était prise de spasme incontrôlable, son souffle était court, ses yeux verts d'habitude si beaux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle étouffait… Lena savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas échapper à Kara. Lorsque cet ascenseur terminerait sa course, elle tomberait nez-à-nez avec l'objet de sa douleur. Elle s'était faite une promesse, elle s'était promis de ne plus lui faire de mal, de ne plus se laisser posséder par de mauvais sentiments. Lena s'attendait à cette issue-là… L'heure était venue pour elle de prouver qu'elle n'était plus la même qu'avant…

Kara avait retrouvé son véritable amour. Lena s'était promis de ne pas s'interposer. Il lui fallait se contenir, il lui fallait se montrer brave… Elle pleurerait plus tard, elle s'écroulerait après… Mais pas devant Kara… Pour une fois, Lena Luthor devait lui rendre la tâche facile, elle devait agir pour le bien de Kara. Peut en importait le prix ! Lena serait la Luthor qu'elle avait décidé d'être, elle était là son ultime épreuve… Sa rédemption.

Lena devait libérer Kara de son fardeau, de sa culpabilité, elle devait la laisser trouver le bonheur même s'il n'était pas avec elle. C'était la seule chose de bien à faire. Elle ne la méritait pas, il fallait la laisser aller.

Elle se redressa, balaya ses larmes et inspira profondément face au miroir pour retrouver son calme. Puis, Lena regarda les étages défiler les uns après les autres. Ce voyage lui sembla être une pénible dégringolade… Une descente vers l'enfer…

Une sonnerie retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaitre Kara.

« Lena… » Souffla Kara le visage défait.

Elle avait mille choses à lui dire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une méprise mais maintenant qu'elle était face au regard impénétrable de Luthor, elle se trouva totalement aphone.

Son masque sur le visage Lena se faufila sans dire un mot et avança dans le hall de l'immeuble avec Kara sur les talons qui sentant la situation lui échapper retrouva enfin sa voix.

« Lena attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer je t'en prie. »

Mais comme un automate, Lena ne ralentit pas et avança droit devant elle en faisant la sourde oreille si bien que Kara l'empoigna par le bras pour l'exhorter à s'arrêter.

Lena fit volte-face et Kara relâcha son bras en levant les mains devant elle pour demander à la jeune femme de se calmer.

« Je suis désolée que tu aies vu ça. Je sais de quoi ça à l'air mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. » Se défendit Kara.

« C'est moi qui suis désolée. » Lâcha Lena à la plus grande stupeur de Kara.

« Après ton appel hier… J'ai finalement décidée de rentrer plus tôt, je voulais te faire la surprise c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas appelé. J'ignorai que tu étais avec Mon el… »

Kara fronça les sourcils, le ton détaché de Lena ne collait pas avec l'état de colère dans lequel elle devait se trouver après avoir surpris un geste pareil.

« Je ne suis pas avec Mon el… » Répéta Kara.

« Ecoute Kara, je suis partie de National City parce que je ne voulais pas être un frein pour toi. Nous savons toi et moi que nous deux c'était… C'est arrivé uniquement parce que Mon el ne faisait plus partie du tableau. Tu as retrouvé ton grand amour et je comprends ce qui t'arrive. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre Kara, vous l'étiez avant son départ et vous l'êtes toujours aujourd'hui. Il est ce que je ne serais jamais, vous êtes ce que nous n'avons jamais été. »

Cette déclaration transperça le cœur de Kara de part en part, si violement qu'elle resta sans voix.

« Soyons réaliste, toi et moi ça n'a jamais été qu'un rêve… Une Luthor et une Super, notre histoire était condamnée avant de s'écrire. Mon el te comprend, il est comme toi ! C'est quelqu'un de bien Kara et je sais qu'il saura t'apporter tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter… Toi et moi ça a commencé dans la douleur mais ça n'a pas à se terminer de la même façon… Je comprends la situation, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ressentir ce que tu ressens pour lui. »

Les propos de Lena heurtèrent Kara de la pire des manières, elle avait l'impression d'être sortie de son corps et d'assister à cette scène sans être capable d'intervenir. Elle était spectatrice sans avoir la capacité d'agir. Lena tenait donc si peu à elle ? Comment cela était-il possible ? A sa place Kara aurait été en larme, elle l'aurait maudite, elle lui aurait hurlé sa peine. Mais rien de tout ça. Lena lui rendait sa liberté sans même essayer de se battre pour elle.

« Lena ce n'est pas… » Balbutia encore Kara sonnée et profondément meurtrie.

Lena saisit le visage de Kara et posa un baiser sur sa joue en murmurant : « Au revoir Kara. »

Puis, elle partit sans se retourner laissant Kara derrière elle sans la moindre hésitation. Une fois sur le trottoir Lena marcha à grandes enjambées et plus elle s'éloignait de l'immeuble plus les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle sauta dans un taxi et entre deux sanglots elle gémit au chauffeur :

« L'aéroport. »

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Kara entra dans son appartement telle une poupée de chiffon sous le regard inquiet de Mon el. Elle tituba jusqu'au canapé et se laissa tomber sur les coussins en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mon el penaud s'assit à côté d'elle. Il s'abstint de prononcer le moindre mot. Il n'avait pas souhaité ça, bien sûr il voulait reconquérir Kara mais jamais il n'avait souhaité lui faire du mal, ni même à Lena. Les choses avaient dérapées de la pire des manières.

Lorsque Kara cessa de pleurer, il osa s'excuser :

« Je suis désolé Kara… »

Kara ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague elle resta totalement stoïque.

« Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent comme ça. Je m'en veux. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Finit-elle par répondre.

« J'irai lui parler, je vais lui dire que je t'ai embrassé et… »

« C'est inutile, elle ne t'écoutera pas. » Rétorqua Kara amère.

En voyant à quel point Kara était meurtrie, Mon el prit conscience de la puissance des sentiments qu'elle avait pour Lena. Pendant de longues minutes Kara resta totalement prostrée, son regard était vide, elle était anéantie. Les paroles de Lena résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. L'idée de courir à l'appartement de Lena lui traversa l'esprit mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'y trouverait pas, et puis Lena avait été très clair... Quant à Mon el, Kara ne se sentait pas de lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments le concernant.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée… » Soupira Kara à bout de force.

« Tu devrais t'allonger. Je prendrai le canapé. » Lui dit le jeune homme en l'invitant à regagner la chambre.

Kara acquiesça. Elle se leva comme si elle avait cent ans… La femme la plus forte du monde ne semblait même plus capable de marcher. A bout de force, Kara se laissa tomber sur le lit et étouffa ses sanglots dans l'oreiller en tenant dans sa main le collier que lui avait offert Lena.

* * *

 **Un chapitre éprouvant...**

 ** ** **nous sommes presque à la fin de l'histoire...******

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** **MaraCapucin************ Ta review m'a fait rire, "ce retour dont personne n'avait envie". Perso j'avoue que le retour de Mon el n'était pas planifié au tout début de l'histoire et en fait il m'a semblé être nécessaire. Je suis contente que malgré cela tu aimes toujours autant cette FF ;)

 **MissHarpie** Moi aussi je suis fière de Lena, elle est le personnage central de cette FF. Quand on regarde en arrière et qu'on voit toute la progression du personnage on peu dire qu'elle revient de très loin. J'ai vraiment adoré explorer la personnalité de ce personnage.

 **Clexa38469** Merci d'avoir répondu pour tes chapitres préférés. Et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Cat et c'est toujours super cool de la faire intégrer l'histoire pour quelques scènes. Elle apporte beaucoup de fraîcheur et de légèreté.

 **Skippy1701** ;)

 **Tim kom Trikru** Merci d'avoir cité le chapitre sur l'épisode Russe, parce que c'est définitivement un de mes préférés aussi. Il sortait totalement du cadre Supergirl et j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire. Et tu as raison les chapitres plus noirs et plus difficiles sont nécessaire au développement de l'intrigue et des personnages. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur ma FF. Ca m'encourage beaucoup ;)

 **DrodroV** Merci pour ton message, comme toujours j'apprécie ;)

 **Spooky358** Ah ah je suis contente de voir que j'ai gardé ton attention et que ce nouveau rebondissement ne t'a pas déçu. C'est sûr que je ne ménage pas Lena et Kara et je suis d'accord avec toi émotionnellement c'est quand même super dur.

 **Alinegranger** Merci beaucoup :)

 **Guest** Merci d'avoir répondu a ma question concernant les chapitres. Je suis d'accord avec toi il aurait été sympa de voir Lena et Supergirl travailler ensemble contre une nouvelle menace. Mais, il y avait encore trop de chose à traiter c'est pourquoi j'ai fais le choix de creuser leur relation, vu que c'est l'objet de la FF depuis le début. Je voulais répondre à de nombreuses problématiques, autour du mensonge, des révélations, de la confiance, des choix ect...

 **Toup** Je manque à tous mes devoirs, pas encore eu le temps de t'écrire ma réponse mais promis on discutera de tous les points que tu as soulevé dans tes reviews parcequ'il y a beaucoup à dire ;)

 **Aurore Gdn** Merci pour tes reviews, aussi bien sur la paix des braves que sur Révélation. J'ai vu que tu avais survécu à Eli lol et que tu avais tremblé pour Lexa :)

 **Merci beaucoup**

 **Patience pour le prochain chapitre qui sera lui aussi très long ;)**


	37. Où allons-nous?

**Avant dernier chapitre,**

 **savourez-le ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 « Où allons-nous ? »**

 _Lendemain matin._

Lorsque Kara émergea de son lit elle réalisa que les événements de la veille n'étaient pas un cauchemar tout était bel et bien réel. Elle retrouva Mon el dans la cuisine le petit déjeuner était servi sur la table et n'attendait qu'elle. A l'expression triste de Kara, le jeune homme culpabilisa. Ils déjeunèrent dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que Mon el ne puisse plus contenir ses questions. Il devait savoir, il devait savoir ce que Kara avait en tête. Il devait obtenir des réponses.

« Kara parle-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Mon el… »

« Kara je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Je veux savoir ce que tu veux que je fasse. Tu veux que je parte ? Tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras ? Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. »

« Bon-sang Kara je ne sais même pas ce que tu ressens ! »

« Rien Mon el ! Je ne ressens rien ! Je suis une coquille vide ! » Rugit Kara.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta relation avec Lena, à chaque fois que j'ai voulu évoquer le sujet tu t'es fermée. Lena avait l'air de t'avoir abandonné, tu avais l'air de lui en vouloir, bref j'ignorai tout de ce qui se passait entre vous. Et je l'ignore encore.»

« Mon el… » Souffla Kara qui sentait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, elle ne voulait pas le heurter.

« Kara je t'ai dit ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais toi tu ne m'as toujours rien dit. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu attends de moi. »

« Je l'aime ! » S'écria Kara.

Mon el blêmit.

« Je l'aime Mon el. » Répéta-t-elle plus calmement.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas… Mon el te retrouver est le plus grand bonheur qui soit. J'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi et tu feras toujours parti de moi. J'étais perdue, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal et je ne voulais pas te perdre une nouvelle fois. Et à vrai dire je n'étais certaine de rien, jusqu'à hier soir. Lorsque tu m'as embrassé, j'ai su. »

« Que c'était elle. »

« Oui. »

Mon el eût l'impression qu'on enfonçait une lame dans sa poitrine et qu'on la faisait tourner encore et encore.

Kara saisit la main du jeune homme avec un regard suppliant. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

« Je suis désolée Mon el… »

Mon el les yeux humides soupira. Il l'aimait tellement… Qu'il était dur d'accepter cette révélation.

« Au moins maintenant je sais. » Dit-il en ravalant ses larmes.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

L'amour était un sentiment étrange, il pouvait combler de bonheur comme il pouvait blesser de la pire des manières. Mais, au nom de l'amour on pouvait aussi faire preuve d'abnégation. Un amour à sens unique n'était souhaitable pour personne. Mon el était resté en vie grâce à ses sentiments pour la kryptonienne, aujourd'hui il devait se résoudre à abandonner. Kara resterait dans son cœur, elle ferait toujours partie de lui mais il devait lâcher prise.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. » Répéta Kara en serrant sa main.

« Ca n'arrivera pas. » La rassura-t-il.

Il ôta le collier que lui avait offert Kara.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je te rende ça. »

« Non garde le. Il est à toi, pour te rappeler que je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Mon el força son sourire, la réaction de Kara le touchait. La vérité valait mieux qu'un mensonge… Il avait mal à en crever, mais pourtant il lui était reconnaissant, elle avait été sincère. Avec le temps, il finirait par guérir de cet amour. Une chose était évidente il ne voulait pas rompre tout contact avec Kara. Il voulait la savoir heureuse, il voulait être là pour elle si elle se trouvait en difficulté. Ils seraient toujours liés l'un à l'autre. Il leur restait à instaurer les bases de cette nouvelle relation. Cela allait être douloureux mais au final Mon el savait que du bon sortirait de cet échec.

Kara enlaça longuement le jeune homme en lui murmurant un message sincère et émouvant sur ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Puis, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent le jeune homme lui demanda :

« Que vas-tu faire pour Lena ? »

« Rien. »

« Mais tu disais. »

« Je l'aime oui. Mais, je crois qu'elle attendait une porte de sortie. Tu n'as été qu'un prétexte pour fuir une nouvelle fois. Elle a renoncé à notre amour, il faut croire qu'elle n'y croyait pas aussi fort que moi… On s'est déjà fait trop de mal… »

Mon el fit la moue, attristé de lire dans le regard de Kara toute sa déception.

 _« Elle m'avait promis… »_ Cette pensée obsédait Kara.

 _Trois mois plus tard, Catco._

« Kara réunion dans dix minutes ! » Lança James en traversant l'allée en direction de son bureau.

« Ok. » Répondit la journaliste en terminant de taper son article.

A l'heure prévue, elle entra dans le bureau de son boss les bras chargés d'une dizaine de journaux.

« Je suis là ! » Dit-elle en posant la pile de document sur la table basse.

« Parfait, on s'y met ! Epluchons tout ça.» Dit James en s'installant dans le canapé à côté de son amie.

Quotidiennement les deux journalistes passaient au crible les tirages de leurs concurrents. Ces réunions de travail étaient un moment privilégié entre James et Kara. Une pause dans leur semaine de dingue. Méthodiques, ils commencèrent par analyser les unes, puis ils se plongèrent dans les articles en partageant leur sentiment respectif sur la forme et le contenu.

Ce jour-là, comme ce fût déjà le cas à de nombreuses reprises Kara tomba sur un article consacré à Lena Luthor. Et comme à chaque fois que Kara posait les yeux sur une photo de la jeune femme, son cœur se souleva dans sa poitrine créant chez la journaliste un profond sentiment de mal être. D'ordinaire James prenait le relai pour lire l'article à sa place mais ce jour-là Kara décida de se faire violence. Depuis, leur séparation la jeune femme n'avait pas cherché à recontacter Lena, quant à l'héritière elle avait mis le monde entre elles en se rendant en Europe. Tout ce que savait Kara à son sujet, elle l'avait lu ou entendu dire.

De nombreux articles paraissaient chaque semaine relatant les succès de la femme d'affaire. Visiblement, Lena s'était à nouveau plongée dans le travail tout en poursuivant ses nombreux projets humanitaires. Elle faisait le bien autour d'elle et s'y consacrer à temps plein. Tout comme le faisait Kara sous sa cape de Supergirl.

En lisant ce nouvel article, Kara découvrit que Lena était aujourd'hui à Dubaï et supervisait elle-même l'installation de la nouvelle antenne de Lcorp aux Emirats. La journaliste avait le cœur gros. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu la retrouver, elle aurait pu une nouvelle fois la rattraper mais elle l'avait fait si souvent qu'aujourd'hui elle s'en sentait incapable. Lena n'était pas restée auprès d'elle, elle avait fait le choix de partir en bafouant sa promesse de ne plus jamais l'abandonner. Une nouvelle fois, Lena l'avait blessé et même si tout était parti d'une méprise, Kara ne se sentait plus capable de revenir vers elle.

La kryptonienne lui avait tout donné et à la moindre faiblesse Lena avait choisi de renoncer à elle. Désormais, Lena était la seule en mesure d'arranger les choses. Tout dépendait d'elle et jusqu'à présent, la preuve d'amour qu'attendait désespérément Kara se faisait attendre. Pour la jeune femme il était de plus en plus évident que Lena ne reviendrait jamais.

Kara le lui avait pourtant dit et répété, peu importait la force de son amour, si Lena ne voulait pas se laisser aimer elle serait impuissante.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture les doigts de Kara se crispèrent sur le papier glacé du magazine. Une fois de plus elle renonça à en savoir plus et jeta le journal sur la table basse en soufflant. James leva les yeux de son article et s'empara du journal qui mettait Kara dans cet état.

« Oh je vois… »

« Je n'y arrive pas c'est plus fort que moi. » Se lamenta Kara.

« Je vais m'occuper de ce papier tu n'as qu'à prendre le mien. » Lui dit gentiment James.

Il entama sa lecture et lorsqu'il arriva à la fin de l'article il se tourna vers Kara.

« Kara… »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est dit que Lena va séjourner à Metropolis. »

« Quoi ? Quand ? »

« Cette semaine. Elle doit assister à une remise de prix qui récompense les meilleures ONG, son association est nommée.»

Kara s'empressa de se pencher sur l'épaule de James pour vérifier par elle-même les dires de son ami. Elle resta pensive une minute puis elle reprit sa place en faisant mine que cette nouvelle ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Kara… »

« Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire… Abstiens-toi s'il te plait. »

Agacé, James jeta le magazine sur la table.

« Vous êtes aussi têtues l'une que l'autre ! »

Kara sursauta, il était rare que James hausse la voix surtout lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle.

« Kara… Tu as l'opportunité de mettre fin à cette brouille. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il n'y a même pas de brouille ! Combien de fois faut-il que je te répète que Lena n'est partie que parce qu'elle était encore convaincue de ne pas être assez bien pour toi ! »

« Je n'y crois pas. »

« Elle t'a blessé, mais crois-moi c'est tout l'inverse qu'elle voulait faire. Toi et Mon el ça l'a bouleversé ! Elle s'est mise à douter.»

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre ! Je n'ai eu de cesse de lui témoigner mon amour, de la rassurer, de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance ! Et cela n'était jamais suffisant. Mon el réapparait et elle prend la fuite.»

James se frotta nerveusement le visage. Il avait envie d'hurler.

« Elle t'aime Kara au point de se sacrifier pour ton bonheur. »

Cette réflexion laissa Kara songeuse.

« Votre histoire n'est qu'une succession de malentendus. Vous vous aimez tellement que cela vous rends aveugle. »

« Non le problème c'est qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance. Ca a toujours été le problème d'ailleurs.» Siffla Kara entre ses dents.

James se laissa tomber sur les coussins en roulant des yeux.

Ils restèrent silencieux une minute puis James se redressa et refit une tentative.

« Et si pendant une minute tu cessais de penser comme Kara Danvers et que tu te mettais plutôt à penser comme Lena Luthor… »

« C'est impossible. Personne n'est capable de penser comme Lena Luthor. Quand on aime on ne réagit pas comme ça. On parle, on s'explique, on laisse à l'autre le bénéfice du doute ! » S'agaça la journaliste.

« Elle t'a surprise dans ton appartement dans les bras de Mon el ! »

Kara serra les dents.

« Je sais mais avant ça elle avait déjà décidé pour nous deux. Alors à quoi bon… »

James souffla son dépit et posa l'article sous le nez de Kara.

« Réfléchis Kara… » Lui conseilla-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Kara n'en menait pas large, mais elle avait tellement de rancœur qu'elle n'arrivait plus à être objective. Elle resta seule face à l'article en maudissant Lena. Tout cela un véritable gâchis…

 _Soir, Dollywood._

Toute la bande était réunie autour d'un verre. Depuis, leur mariage Alex et Maggie étaient plus amoureuses que jamais et elles avaient prévu de s'envoler pour l'Europe dans deux semaines. Lena avait tenu parole et tous les frais de leur voyage de noce avaient été pris en charge. Les jeunes mariées avaient bien tentées de la joindre pour la remercier et prendre de ses nouvelles mais Lena s'était contentée de leur faire parvenir un bouquet de fleur avec un mot leur signifiant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était heureuse de leur faire ce cadeau. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire enrager Kara puisque dans ce message la femme d'affaire ne la mentionna pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kara ? » Lui demanda Maggie.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

Kara fit signe qu'elle allait bien mais James en bout de table se racla la gorge. Kara eût beau lui faire les gros yeux, son ami décida d'informer ses camarades du dilemme auquel était confrontée leur amie.

« Cette semaine Lena Luthor va séjourner à Metropolis. » Lâcha-t-il.

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe autour de la table.

Au grand dam de Kara tous tournèrent les yeux dans sa direction en s'exclamant que c'était une sacré bonne nouvelle.

James mit fin à leur enthousiasme en ajoutant :

« Kara ne veut pas y aller. »

« Quoi ? » S'indigna Winn.

« Elle pense que c'est à Lena de faire le premier pas. » Les informa James, loin d'être intimidé par le regard noir que lui lançait la kryptonienne assise de l'autre côté de la table.

« Pfff c'est ridicule… » Grimaça Winn son verre de rhum à la main.

« Alors avant vous étiez tous contre Lena et maintenant vous êtes tous de son côté ? »

Ses amis échangèrent des regards complices.

Depuis la séparation du couple Alex avait choisi de rester en dehors de ça, mais elle estima que son silence avait assez duré il était temps pour elle de livrer le fond de sa pensée. Elle espérait que sa voix aurait plus de poids que celles des autres et que Kara finirait par écouter.

« S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui avait des réserves concernant la sincérité de Lena c'était bien moi je le reconnais. Et je me suis terriblement trompée à son sujet. Ce que tu vis comme une trahison est un acte d'amour Kara. Alors oui ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais fait… Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais fait ni aucun d'entre nous. Mais c'est Lena Luthor… Et Lena Luthor ne fait rien comme tout le monde. Mon el, ton grand amour est revenu dans ta vie et elle s'est effacée pour lui laisser la place, pas parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas assez mais parce qu'elle t'aimait trop pour te priver de ce bonheur. »

Tout le monde approuva les paroles d'Alex.

Kara réalisa qu'elle était la seule à ne pas voir les choses sous cet angle. Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de répondre :

« Je suis une idiote n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous ses amis esquissèrent un sourire tendre.

« Non tu n'es pas une idiote, tu es juste amoureuse d'une femme compliquée. »

Kara fit tournoyer son verre entre ses doigts en esquissant un léger sourire.

 _Metropolis, trois jours plus tard._

Kara se tenait devant l'entrée du bâtiment qui accueillait la soirée. Le dress code était celui d'un gala mondain, ce soir tout le gratin du pays était réuni pour assister à l'évènement. Grâce à sa carte de presse, Kara avait obtenu une invitation et c'est dans une jolie robe de cocktail que la jeune femme se présenta aux vigiles. Elle était stressée, tout son entourage l'avait encouragé à faire cette démarche. Mais faire un pas vers Lena était douloureux. Le cœur de Kara souffrait encore des blessures répétées que lui avait infligé la femme aux yeux émeraude. La journaliste ne savait absolument pas comment aborder les choses ni même ce qu'elle ressentirait face à Lena. Elle espérait seulement que cette fois elle serait capable de parler avant que la brune ne l'interrompe en ayant à nouveau des paroles éprouvantes pour elle.

Kara se fraya un chemin dans la foule en cherchant la table qui lui était réservée. La salle était immense, il y avait des centaines de table richement décorées. Quant à la scène, ses dimensions la rendaient intimidante. Il s'agissait d'un prix très important, un prix de renommée mondiale. Aussi, la pression était grande pour les dirigeants des associations qui pouvaient bénéficier d'une mise en lumière et de fond conséquent pour mener à bien leurs projets humanitaires. L'enjeu était important et l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle pouvait en témoigner.

Après quelques minutes d'errance Kara trouva sa table, celle-ci était située assez loin de l'avant-scène et était réservée à la presse. Elle s'y installa et observa les convives prendre place les uns après les autres. L'heure du démarrage de la soirée approchait à grand pas et rapidement les lieux furent bondés.

« Kara ? »

La journaliste se retourna sur sa chaise et son visage s'illumina.

« Miss Grant ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en bondissant de sa place pour enlacer son ancienne patronne.

« J'ignorais que vous deviez venir ! »

« Je suis la marraine d'une des associations, je ne pouvais pas manquer ça. »

« Où êtes-vous assise ? »

« A côté du maire… Mais je vais échanger ma place pour venir à ta table. »

Kara sourit de toutes ses dents, c'était rassurant de trouver parmi tous ces gens un visage familier.

Cat alla négocier son déménagement laissant Kara faire connaissance avec les autres journalistes lorsque soudain une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Clark ? Loïs ? »

« J'ignorais que tu venais à Metropolis Kara. » S'exclama son cousin en l'enlaçant.

« Oui ça s'est décidé à la dernière minute… Je couvre l'événement pour Catco. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Ne nous dis pas que c'est la seule raison de ta présence ici. » Lui dit Loïs.

Kara replaça ses lunettes sur son nez sous les regards complices de Clark et Loïs.

« Le hasard fait bien les choses nous sommes à une table voisine. » Sourit le journaliste en lui indiquant sa place qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Kara, on se voit toute à l'heure. » Lui dit son cousin en posant une bise sur sa joue avant de rejoindre sa table en compagnie de son épouse.

Kara attendait patiemment le retour de Cat lorsque soudain parmi la foule elle aperçut Lena entrer dans la salle. La Luthor était au bras d'un homme en smoking et se dirigeait vers sa table naturellement installée aux premières loges au pied de la scène. Le cœur de Kara vibra d'une drôle de manière. Elle la trouvait superbe et cela en était douloureux. La brune portait une de ces incroyables robes de créateur qui brillait de mille feux. Kara la regarda prendre place et pria pour que l'homme à son bras l'y laisse seule mais à son grand déplaisir il s'installa à côté de la jeune femme. Il avait des gestes familiers envers Lena. Tous deux se souriaient, ils riaient, en somme ils semblaient proches… Le stress de Kara atteint un autre palier. Soudain, quelqu'un se dressa entre elle et sa vision.

« C'est bon c'est arrangé ! » L'informa Cat en levant son carton d'invitation.

La reine des médias prit place à côté de Kara ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner les autres journalistes assis près d'elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda Cat qui n'avait pas manqué le regard affligé de Kara en direction de la table de Lena.

Kara acquiesça. Mais, Cat Grant n'était pas dupe. Bien entendu elle était au courant de la séparation du couple et avait régulièrement pris des nouvelles de son amie. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas uniquement parce qu'elle était heureuse de la voir qu'elle avait demandé à changer de place. Elle voulait être auprès d'elle, juste au cas où…

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Qui donc ? »

« L'homme qui est assis près de Lena. »

Cat se racla la gorge.

« Oh et bien c'est le fils d'un magnat du pétrole, il est l'héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes de Dubaï. »

Kara déglutit. Elle regrettait déjà d'être venue…

Cat posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie puis changea de sujet.

La cérémonie commença et les discours s'enchainèrent à la tribune les uns après les autres. Puis vint la remise des prix, les différentes catégories furent récompensées puis vint le moment le plus attendu celui du prix de l'ONG de l'année pour lequel l'organisation humanitaire de Lcorp était nommé. La salle retint son souffle tout comme Kara qui croisait les doigts pour que Lena soit récompensée. Le maitre de cérémonie décacheta l'enveloppe et sourit pour entretenir le suspense, puis il se pencha vers le micro :

« Fondation Lena Luthor. »

La salle entière se mit debout approuvant ce choix par une salve d'applaudissements. Le projecteur se braqua sur la gagnante qui s'apprêtait à monter sur scène. Kara ne put s'empêcher de sourire en applaudissant, elle était émue et malgré leurs différents elle se sentait extrêmement fière. Lena gravit les marches en saluant la foule qui continuait de l'applaudir chaleureusement. Elle était éblouissante et affichait un sourire radieux. On lui remit son prix et elle se plaça face au micro. Elle qui avait l'habitude de prononcer des discours paraissait tout à coup particulièrement émue ce qui attendrie toute la salle désormais accrochée à ses lèvres.

« Je… Je suis extrêmement honorée de recevoir ce prix… Ce trophée n'est pas le mien mais bien celui de tous les membres de ma fondation qui chaque jour travaillent sur le terrain pour sauver des vies, pour transformer des destins, pour redonner de l'espoir, pour rendre le monde meilleur. »

Pendant quelques minutes Lena exposa les objectifs de sa fondation et rappela l'importance de la collaboration entre les différentes ONG pour atteindre des objectifs communs. Comme toujours elle se montra clair, passionnée, inspirante… La salle entière était subjuguée, la jeune femme suscitait l'admiration.

« Une personne que j'admire beaucoup m'a fait prendre conscience que l'on peut être le changement que l'on veut voir dans le monde. Chacun d'entre nous peut être un héros du quotidien, cela tient parfois à peu de chose. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir des supers pouvoirs ou une cape dans le dos. Je vois d'ici les grincheux adeptes de l'immobilisme me taxer d'utopiste. A ceux-là je répondrai que ce n'est pas parce que les choses sont difficiles que nous n'osons pas les faire mais parce que nous n'osons pas les faire qu'elles sont difficiles. Travaillons ensemble pour rendre les choses moins difficiles. »

Le cœur de Kara se serra dans sa poitrine tandis que la salle applaudissait à tout rompre. Lorsque le silence revint Lena acheva son discours :

« Oscar Wilde disait « La sagesse, c'est d'avoir des rêves suffisamment grands pour ne pas les perdre de vue lorsqu'on les poursuit. ». Continuons de rêver ce monde meilleur. Continuons de rêver en grands mes amis. Merci. » S'exclama-t-elle en levant son prix en recevant un tonnerre d'applaudissements saluant son discours.

Lena regagna sa place sous les hourras de la foule. L'homme qui l'accompagnait la félicita chaleureusement en l'enlaçant avant de déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Le cœur de Kara manqua un battement. Tout le monde reprit sa place et le maitre de cérémonie céda sa place à un orchestre pour accompagner le repas.

Des serveurs servirent les plats aux convives et chacun entama des discussions avec ses voisins de table.

« Lena Luthor est une femme remarquable. » Commenta le journaliste assis à la droite de Kara.

Kara acquiesça sous le regard protecteur de Cat Grant.

« Remarquable et particulièrement exquise. » Ajouta un autre journaliste avec un œil grivois.

« Ne vous laissez pas endormir mes amis, plus la sorcière est belle plus elle est dangereuse. » Rétorqua un homme en bout de table.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Lança Kara irritée.

« Lena Luthor tente simplement de redorer son blason, mais n'oublions pas à quelle famille elle appartient. C'est un sourire lumineux qui vous plante un couteau dans le dos à la moindre occasion. »

Kara serra les poings sous la table. Sentant l'agacement de sa voisine de table Cat Grant décida d'intervenir.

« La connaissez-vous personnellement pour vous permettre un tel jugement ? »

« J'ai couvert le procès de son frère. Je l'ai rencontré à cette occasion. »

« Vous jugez donc la sœur à travers le frère… Du grand journalisme… » Ironisa Cat Grant.

« Miss Grant, il me semble que Lena Luthor a racheté votre magazine vous aurait-elle acheté par la même occasion ? » Se moqua le journalisme en jetant un froid sur toute la tablée.

Le sang de Grant ne fit qu'un tour.

« Espèce de… » Pesta Cat avant que Kara ne l'interrompe.

« Vous êtes libre de penser ce que vous voulez. Pouvons-nous changer de sujet ? »

L'imbécile jubila d'avoir piqué au vif la reine de média.

Kara se pencha à l'oreille de Cat.

« Laissez-tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Je connais son patron… Il va vite perdre son sourire insolent en arrivant à sa rédaction demain matin. » Lui murmura Cat Grant les dents serrées.

Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre, Kara parvint même à oublier son stress pendant quelques instants. Mais lorsque le repas se termina et que les convives commencèrent à quitter leur table pour se mélanger, l'angoisse revint. Comment allait-elle pouvoir aborder Lena ? Comment la jeune femme allait-elle réagir ? Un million de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Cat abandonna Kara pour serrer des mains, Kara trouva refuge auprès de son cousin et de sa femme. Clark tendit une coupe de champagne à sa cousine et essaya de la détendre avec quelques plaisanteries. Mais, rien n'y faisait Kara passait son temps à scruter la foule pour voir où se située la Luthor. Comme toujours la femme d'affaire était très sollicitée, difficile pour Kara de bénéficier d'un moment seule en tête à tête. Pire, le grand brun au sourire ravageur au bras duquel Lena était arrivée la suivait comme son ombre.

« Nous pourrions aller la saluer. » Proposa Clark sur un ton naturel, pour tenter de faire comprendre à sa cousine qu'il n'était pas utile d'en faire une montagne.

« Je viens avec toi, on dit bonjour et on voit comment ça se passe. Au moins elle saura que tu es là. »

Il était évident qu'aborder Lena avec Clark simplifierait les choses. S'il y avait un malaise, le sociable journaliste se chargerait de détendre l'atmosphère voir même de faire diversion.

Kara avala cul sec sa coupe de champagne bien qu'elle soit immunisée contre les bulles et tout en inspirant profondément saisit le bras tendu de son chevalier servant.

« Loïs on revient dans quelques minutes. » Dit Clark en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa femme en grande conversation avec un sénateur.

« Respire et souris tout ira bien. » Lui souffla son cousin alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de Lena.

La PDG de Lcorp toujours en compagnie de son cavalier discutait avec le maire de Metropolis. Comme si Cat était à l'affût de ce moment, elle surgit de nulle part pour interrompre la discussion de Lena et lui voler l'attention du maire. Clark et Cat échangèrent un clin d'œil. Le timing était parfait.

Lena se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Kal el et Kara comme si ce fût un parfait hasard. Pour la brune la surprise fût totale, son corps tout entier se raidit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard azur de Kara derrière ses lunettes.

« Lena ! » S'exclama Clark tout sourire.

Pour laisser à Lena le temps de réaliser, il la saisit dans ses bras pour la saluer. Pendant que Kara regardait nerveusement ses pieds.

Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, Kara lança un sourire crispé à la jeune femme en disant :

« Bonsoir Lena. »

« … Bonsoir Kara… » Bafouilla Lena complétement tétanisée par l'effet de surprise.

Soudain, son cavalier se posta à côté d'elle en tendant sa main vers Clark.

« Bonsoir je suis Hassan. »

« Bonsoir, Hassan je suis Clark et voici ma cousine Kara. » Répondit Kal el en lui serrant la main.

L'homme salua Kara en lui serrant la main tout en lui adressant un chaleureux sourire. Visiblement, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle. Ce qui ne rassura pas Kara, car s'il était un proche de Lena il était curieux que celle-ci ne lui ait jamais parlé d'elle. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Passé les présentations il y eût un blanc. Clark s'apprêtait à le combler lorsque Lena prit la parole en s'efforçant de paraitre décontractée.

« J'ignorais que tu venais à cette soirée. » Dit-elle souriante en s'adressant à Kara.

« Ton rédacteur en chef tenait à ce que je couvre l'événement. Notre PDG qui reçoit un prix ce n'est pas une petite affaire. » Répondit habilement Kara.

Lena força son sourire.

« Vous travaillez pour CatCo ? » Demanda Hassan.

Lena prit la jeune femme de vitesse pour répondre à sa place.

« Oui Kara travaille pour moi, elle est journaliste à CatCo. »

 _« Je travaille pour toi… »_

Kara serra les dents.

Sentant qu'elle venait de faire un impair, Lena tenta de rattraper le coup.

« C'est de loin la journaliste la plus brillante que je connaisse. Tout comme son cousin qui lui est reporter au Daily Planet ici à Metropolis. Le talent pour l'écriture est un trait de famille. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour les journalistes. » Déclara poliment Hassan.

« Félicitation pour ton prix. C'est amplement mérité. » Lança Kara en appuyant son regard envers Lena ignorant totalement la présence de son cavalier.

« … Merci ça me touche vraiment. Surtout venant de toi. » Répondit Lena qui avait subitement l'impression d'avoir chaud et que l'air se raréfiée autour d'elle.

Kara plissa les lèvres.

« Et si nous allions chercher un verre à ces dames Hassan ? » Proposa Clark pour permettre à Kara d'avoir quelques minutes en tête à tête avec Lena.

Le beau Hassan se pencha à l'oreille de Lena pour lui souffler qu'il revenait vite sous les yeux de Kara qui serra une nouvelle fois les dents.

Une fois seules, le malaise était palpable. Les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient pas comment entamer la conversation. Elles étaient embarrassées, elles avaient mille questions dans la tête et n'osaient pourtant en poser aucune.

Soudain elles se décidèrent à parler au même moment.

« Pardon, je t'en prie vas-y. » Dirent-elles une nouvelle fois simultanément ce qui leur arracha un sourire rougissant.

« Décidément… » Souffla Lena.

« Oui… »

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle Kara. » Finit par lâcher Lena créant l'étonnement chez Kara.

La journaliste se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui balancer tout son ressentiment à la figure.

« Je… C'était difficile pour moi… » Confia Lena.

« Et pour moi non ? » Rétorqua Kara avec mordant.

Lena grimaça.

« Je ne voulais pas rendre ça plus compliqué… »

Kara plissa le front elle ne comprenait pas de quoi Lena pouvait bien parler. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui demander lorsqu'un homme vint serrer la main de Lena pour la saluer. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et l'homme repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Lena s'excusa de cette interruption et demanda :

« Comment va ta mère ? Et Maggie et Alex ? »

« Elles vont bien, à vrai dire Alex et Maggie sont surexcitées par leur voyage. »

Lena sourit.

« Merci pour elles. »

« C'était mon cadeau de mariage, j'avais promis. »

Kara hocha la tête à l'affirmative, elle en avait gros sur la patate en repensant à ce moment si particulier qu'avait été le mariage de sa sœur. Cette nuit-là comptait parmi les plus merveilleuses de son existence. C'était le soir où Lena lui avait déclaré à voix haute son amour… Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment désormais elles en étaient arrivées à se parler comme des étrangères.

« Lena il faudrait qu'on… »

« Et voilà les verres ! » S'exclama Hassan en tendant une coupe de champagne à Lena.

Discrètement Clark fit signe à Kara qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir pu gagner plus de temps, mais l'homme n'entendait pas lâcher Lena d'une seule semelle.

« Parlez-moi de vous Kara quand avez-vous rencontré Lena ? C'était lors du rachat de votre journal ? »

Cette question jeta un froid, Lena ne savait plus où se mettre quant à Kara elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas exploser.

« Non en réalité nous sommes amies de longue date. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Clark se sentit mal pour sa cousine.

« Et vous où avez-vous rencontré Lena ? » Demanda Kara curieuse d'en savoir plus à propos de l'homme qui posait ses mains sur Lena comme s'il était en terrain conquis.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Dubaï. Nous avons un ami commun et depuis je lui fais profiter de mes contacts pour l'aider à se faire une place chez nous. »

« Formidable ! » S'exclama Kara folle de jalousie sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fusiller son ex-compagne du regard.

« Je me met en avant, mais en réalité Lena n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi pour asseoir son entreprise chez nous. » La flatta-t-il en lui lançant un regard charmeur.

Kara avait les zygomatiques bloquées tant elle se forçait à sourire.

Quant à Lena elle souffla un rire nerveux avant de se réfugier dans sa coupe de champagne.

« Vous êtes dans qu'elle branche Hassan ? » Demanda Kara alors qu'elle le savait déjà.

« Le pétrole. »

« Et je suppose que vous subventionnez des ONG écologistes ? » Lança Kara sarcastique juste pour le plaisir de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Hassan se racla la gorge. Mais il ne comptait pas se laisser déstabiliser. Quant à Lena elle trouvait ça petit de la part de Kara.

« Les affaires sont les affaires Kara, mais cela n'empêche pas d'avoir des convictions écologistes et d'essayer de les accorder avec son travail. Je suis très à cheval sur les normes. Et j'investis déjà dans les énergies renouvelables. Je sais que nous autres n'avons pas très bonnes presse mais je vous assure que nous faisons au mieux.»

 _« Merde en plus d'être beau il est intelligent. »_ Pensa Kara dépitée.

« Lena combien de temps restes-tu à Metropolis, Loïs et moi serions ravis de t'avoir à souper. » Lança Clark.

« Je ne reste que quelques jours… »

« Quelques jours c'est suffisant pour venir diner. » Lui fit remarquer Clark victorieux.

Lena sourit en acquiesçant.

« C'est très gentil, je vais essayer de me libérer. » Promit la jeune femme qui se sentait prise au piège.

« Lena je vois le sénateur, je pense que nous devrions aller le saluer. » Souffla Hassan à son oreille en passant son bras dans son dos.

« Je te rejoins. » Promit Lena.

« Ne m'en voulez pas de vous abandonner mais le business ne s'arrête jamais. Ce fût un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Dit Hassan en prenant congé.

Voilà qu'il parlait comme Lena, Kara enrageait littéralement.

« Quant à moi je vais rejoindre ma femme. Lena on se tient au courant pour ce diner. » Lui dit le journaliste en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kara s'apprêtait à renouveler sa demande de tête à tête lorsque Lena déclara :

« Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu vas bien Kara. »

 _« Quoi ? J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Elle se moque de moi ? »_

« Oui moi aussi ça me fait plaisir. » Répondit machinalement Kara.

 _« Quoi ? Mais non je ne voulais pas dire ça ! »_

« Je suis désolée je dois y aller. » S'excusa Lena.

« Pas de soucis je comprends. » Mentit Kara.

 _« Mais non retiens-là ! Argh je me déteste ! »_

Lena s'approcha de Kara en posant sa main sur son bras. Le corps tout entier de la blonde tressaillit. Comme un courant d'air Lena déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de Kara. La kryptonienne ferma les yeux, ces lèvres sur sa peau… Une torture… Lena relâcha Kara et s'éloigna sans se retourner laissant la jeune femme derrière elle l'estomac retourné.

En s'éloignant, la brune dût retenir les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux de manière incontrôlable. Voilà pourquoi elle était partie au bout du monde. La présence de Kara était une agonie... Et son cœur était trop fragile supporter cette promiscuité.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Kara se tourna vers Cat Grant.

« Je suis une imbécile. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous une chose pareille ? »

« A quoi je m'attendais ? Elle a l'air d'aller bien, elle mène ses affaires, elle s'est entourée de… nouvelles personnes… »

« Kara ! Quand allez-vous arrêter de vous conduire comme une enfant ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Réveillez-vous ! Lena n'est pas plus heureuse que vous. Elle joue simplement mieux la comédie que vous ! Ca crève les yeux. » S'exclama Cat qui comptait bien secouer un peu la jeune femme.

« Maintenant retirez-moi cet air de chien battu de votre visage. Vous me mettez bien trop en valeur, on va croire que je suis votre petite sœur. » Ironisa Cat en la prenant par le bras pour la trainer vers le bar.

Pendant ce temps, Lena assistait à la conversation entre Hassan et le sénateur, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Cette rencontre avec Kara l'avait bouleversé. Elle ne se sentait plus capable de garder le masque aussi avant de s'effondrer elle préféra prendre les jambes à son cou. Elle s'excusa auprès du sénateur pour lui subtiliser son cavalier quelques instants.

« Hassan, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais rentrer. »

Soucieux de son bien être l'homme prit un air inquiet.

« Je te raccompagne. »

« Non non. Tu as du monde à voir. Je vais appeler mon chauffeur on se verra demain. » Répondit la jeune femme qui n'aspirait qu'à être seule.

« Très bien. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et la laissa se retirer.

Depuis le bar, Kara et Cat ne manquèrent rien de la scène.

« Vous voulez une seconde chance ? Elle est devant vous Kara, saisissez-là ! » L'encouragea Cat.

Kara n'hésita pas une seconde elle sauta de son tabouret et prit la même direction que Lena.

« Fonce Supergirl. » Murmura Cat Grant un sourire au coin des lèvres.

A l'extérieur, il commençait à pleuvoir mais cela ne découragea pas Lena. La jeune femme était tellement pressée de quitter les lieux qu'elle sortit sans même prendre le temps de se couvrir ou de demander un parapluie au portier. Lorsque Kara sortit du bâtiment Lena se tenait sur le trottoir et dégainait son téléphone pour appeler son chauffeur.

« Lena ! »

Son téléphone à l'oreille la brune tourna la tête vers elle. Cette fois-ci l'expression triste de Lena n'échappa pas à Kara. Immédiatement Lena détourna le regard en reniflant pour se redonner une contenance avant que Kara ne soit assez près pour voir l'humidité de ses yeux. Machinalement elle raccrocha son téléphone et le remit dans son sac avant même d'avoir pu joindre son chauffeur.

« Kara… »

« Tu pars une nouvelle fois sans dire au revoir ? » Lança Kara sur le ton de l'humour avant de réaliser que cela n'était pas drôle.

« Je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas très bien. » Avoua Lena les cheveux humidifiés par les fines gouttes de pluie.

« C'est à cause de moi ? »

Lena plissa le front.

« Non, non bien sûr que non… Je suis juste fatiguée… Tu sais ce que c'est le décalage horaire. » Mentit-elle gênée.

« Tu vas attraper froid. » Dit Lena à Kara sans réfléchir.

Kara souffla un rire.

« Non j'en doute. »

Ce sourire détendit Lena qui réalisa l'absurdité de ses propos.

Kara s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune femme jusqu'à lui faire face.

« Lena, il faut que je te parle. »

« Kara… » Souffla l'héritière le regard fuyant.

« Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça ? » S'indigna Kara.

« Que je fais quoi ? »

« Ca ! Tu ne me laisse jamais parler ! Tu…Tu crois toujours tout savoir ! » S'exclama Kara en gesticulant.

Et comme si le ciel avait répondu à ses grognements la pluie s'accentua.

« Kara, pourquoi veux-tu remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je ne peux plus faire ça Kara. Je suis désolée… C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. »

Kara l'interrogea du regard, elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi la brune pouvait bien parler. Tout ceci était tellement confus qu'elle changea sa manière d'aborder les choses. Il lui fallait l'interroger de façon directe.

« Qu'est-ce qui est dur Lena ? »

« De te voir, de te parler… Tu me tortures, tu ne peux donc pas me laisser en paix ? Me laisser seule panser mes plaies. Non, il faut que tu reviennes dans ma vie comme une tornade ! Etre avec Mon el ne te suffit pas ? Il faut en plus absolument que je sois dans ta vie pour assister à ça ? Désolée Kara mais je ne peux pas être ton amie. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! »

Kara resta stupéfaite. Elle ne savait donc pas ?

Le cœur de Kara se remit à battre, ses amis avaient vu juste. Lena l'aimait encore. Cette déclaration la rendit ivre de bonheur. Elle ne put contenir son sourire. Expression qui stupéfia Lena.

« Et ça te fait sourire ? » Pesta-t-elle la robe collée à la peau.

« Lena… Je ne suis pas avec Mon el. »

Cette révélation laissa Lena sans voix. Elle tombait des nues.

« Mais… Je vous ai vu. Je t'ai vu dans ses bras, je t'ai vu l'embrasser… »

Kara lâcha un rire nerveux sous les yeux hébétés de Lena. Les nerfs de la journaliste étaient entrain de lâcher. Toute cette pression accumulée, elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Lena ! Si tu m'avais laissé m'expliquer, tu aurais su que Mon el était chez moi que provisoirement et que je dormais chaque soir chez toi pendant ton absence. Quant à ce baiser, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé et je m'apprêtais à le repousser quand tu es entrée ! J'aurais pu t'expliquer tout cela mais tu ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion ! Tu as préféré me repousser. Dès que tu as appris le retour de Mon el tu as décrété que je l'aimais encore et que le mieux pour moi était d'être avec lui. Mais ça c'était dans ta tête et seulement dans ta tête. Je n'aime que toi Lena ! Et bon sang je te le hurle de toutes les manières possibles depuis des mois et chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que tu as compris tu pars en courant ! »

La pluie s'accentua encore, si bien que Kara dû hausser le ton pour se faire entendre. Lui dire la vérité devint comme un besoin vital. Il fallait qu'elle parle maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que Lena ne se dérobe. Kara était comme un funambule sur une corde raide, le moindre faux pas pourrait bien être le dernier. La kryptonienne ne le savait que trop bien, une vie entière pouvait basculer en une seconde…

« J'ai dit à Mon el que lui et moi ça ne serait jamais plus comme avant parce que j'aime une femme complétement timbrée qui me rend folle ! Si tu n'avais pas coupé les ponts tu aurais su que Mon el était parti à Star City. Il a rejoint l'équipe d'Oliver Queen parce qu'il voulait trouver un nouveau sens à sa vie en tant que justicier. J'ai détesté lui faire du mal. Oui, c'était dur, mais au final il a compris, il a accepté ma décision et il ne m'en veut pas ! »

« Il n'y a jamais eu de choix à faire entre lui et toi, ça a toujours été toi ! Quand vas-tu cesser de douter de moi ? De douter de toi ? Lena tu es la femme la plus bornée, la plus exaspérante, la plus incontrôlable que j'ai jamais rencontré. C'est tellement difficile de t'aimer, c'est le plus dur combat que j'ai eu à mener, parce que tu me rends les choses impossibles ! Tu penses que tu ne me mérites pas. Que ton passé, tes origines, tes défauts sont un frein mais tu te trompes ! J'aime tout de toi, absolument tout même quand j'ai envie de t'étrangler je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. C'est plus fort que moi je t'aime à en crever ! »

Sous la pluie battante Lena resta silencieuse. En écho à ce silence seul le son des gouttes frappant le trottoir retentit aux oreilles de la journaliste trempée jusqu'aux os. Le vert fondit dans le bleu si intensément que Kara eût l'impression de faire une chute vertigineuse.

« Lena je t'en prie dis quelque chose… »

La main tremblante de Lena lâcha son sac à main qui tomba dans la flaque à ses pieds. Puis, comme si sa vie en dépendait elle saisit le visage de Kara et s'empara de ses lèvres. L'orage grondant au-dessus de leur tête pouvait bien les foudroyer, rien ne pourrait les faire lâcher leur étreinte. Ce baiser passionnel aurait pu durer l'éternité. Elles se sentaient à nouveau complètes. Des âmes sœurs qui ne souhaitaient ne faire plus qu'une.

Lena s'abandonna totalement dans les bras de Kara, elle était sa raison de vivre. Elle qui avait erré si longtemps dans les ténèbres… Elle qui s'était prouvée qu'elle pouvait y résister se voyait enfin récompensée de ses efforts. En dépit de tout, Kara l'avait choisie... Désormais, elle n'aurait plus jamais de raison de douter ni d'elle, ni de Kara. Lors du retour de Mon el, même en croyant avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie Lena Luthor ne s'était pas laissée aller à la haine. Elle s'était montrée altruiste, elle s'était montrée brave et avait vaincu ses démons. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait bien plus forte qu'hier. Ce baiser scella sa véritable renaissance. Elle prit conscience que plus rien, ni personne ne pourrait la détourner de l'amour qu'elle portait à la fille de Krypton.

Lorsque l'air se tari les contraignant à reprendre leur souffle, Kara caressa tendrement le visage de Lena effaçant les gouttes qui perlaient sur sa peau. Les lèvres tremblantes d'émotion Lena murmura :

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…»

Le cœur de la fille d'acier bondit dans sa poitrine. Quelle douce mélodie que ces quelques mots dans sa bouche… Kara sourit :

« Ça tombe bien parce que tu n'as pas à le faire… »

Lena s'agrippa au cou de Kara et la serra fort en soufflant son soulagement. Kara ferma les yeux profitant de la sentir contre elle. Même trempée par la pluie, il lui sembla avoir aussi chaud que sous un rayon de soleil. Elle savoura l'instant comme une bénédiction. Kara sourit de sa bêtise, de son entêtement, elle aurait pu s'éviter ces interminables semaines de séparation. L'orgueil, la rancœur l'avait éloignée de son amour et à cette minute Kara réalisa à quel point elle avait été stupide. Intérieurement elle rit d'avoir été si obtuse. Sentir Lena blottie entre ses bras la combla de bonheur. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… C'est un grondement sourd qui l'obligea à remettre les pieds sur terre. Le tonnerre était de plus en plus fort. Le couple relâcha son étreinte. Kara souleva ses lunettes embuées par l'humidité et les fit glisser dans ses cheveux humides laissant apparaitre le visage de Supergirl. Attentionnée, elle frictionna le dos de Lena qui grelottait de froid en s'exclamant :

« Tu vas vraiment attraper une pneumonie ! »

Lena acquiesça, mais même frigorifiée elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Cette situation était à l'image des montagnes russes qu'elles s'étaient infligées, c'était absurde. Trempées jusqu'aux os, elles éclatèrent de rire. Un fou rire libérateur qui dura jusqu'à ce que Kara aperçoive un taxi. Elle leva le bras dans sa direction pour l'arrêter puis elle ramassa le sac à main de Lena et en le lui tendant elle lui demanda :

« Bien et maintenant ? Où allons-nous Lena Luthor ? »

Lena, le regard tendre plissa les lèvres.

« Vers le bonheur… » Répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Kara sourit et ensemble elles montèrent à bord du taxi.

* * *

 ** **On arrive à la fin de cette FF, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre.****

 ** **L'heure est un peu au bilan et quand je regarde en arrière,****

 ** **je me sens satisfaite de l'évolution des personnages****

 ** **et plus particulièrement de Lena.****

 ** **Son évolution m'épate****

 ** **et je suis heureuse de donner à nos héroïnes une conclusion positive largement méritée ** ** ** ** ** **!****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre sentiment sur ce chapitre et sur l'histoire dans son ensemble, c'est la dernière ligne droite ;)****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **J'ai beaucoup aimé faire ce voyage avec vous :)****************

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Skippy**************** Toujours énervée? lol :)

 **MissHarpie** Merci pour ta confiance ;)

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Aurore Gdn**************** Le retour de Mon El était une nécessité pour faire franchir la dernière marche à Kara et Lena ;) A bientôt sur "la mort n'est pas la fin"

 **Spooky358** Merci beaucoup de me donner ton sentiment, ça me permet de savoir si mes idées sont bien passées à travers mes mots. L'idée importante que je voulais bien mettre en évidence à travers le personnage de Lena c'est que rien n'est irrémédiable, rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Lena a vécu l'enfer et en est revenue grâce à sa volonté. Kara n'est pas étrangère a cette réussite mais tout était une question de choix et pour le coup Lena s'est montrée à la hauteur du combat qu'elle avait à mener. Il était important qu'à la fin de l'histoire elle avance seule, qu'elle se prouve à elle même qu'elle était capable de faire le bien. On y reviendra...

 **Clexa38469** Ah ah oui tu devrais être habituée à mes rebondissements maintenant ;)

 **DroDroV** Merci beaucoup pour cette superbe review. Tu as vraiment bien résumé les choses. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose sur laquelle je ne suis pas tout à fait ok mais je comprends parfaitement tes impressions ; Mon el. Lorsque j'ai écris les passages de Mon el je n'ai cessé de le penser comme quelqu'un de bien, même s'il se rapprochait de Kara. Je ne vois pas du tout Mon el comme un briseur de couple, j'ai l'intime conviction que si Kara n'avait pas été si évasive au sujet de Lena il n'aurait rien tenté. D'ailleurs je l'ai trouvé plutôt classe dans ce dernier chapitre, sa réaction est mâture et tout à son honneur. Ce qui se passe dans le chapitre précédent est vraiment dû à Kara, elle n'a pas été clair par peur de le blesser, on ne peut donc pas lui en vouloir de tenter quelque chose surtout que pour lui Lena ne semblait plus faire partie de la vie de Kara. En bref, même si je ne suis pas une grande fan du perso de la série, dans la FF je l'ai trouvé plutôt touchant. J'espère que le dernier chapitre te plaira A bientôt ;)

 **Hermypotter03** Woh merci pour ce message ! Tu as vraiment lu toute cette FF en une nuit? Ca fait un sacré nombre de page à lire lol En tout cas merci beaucoup c'est le genre de commentaire qui me donne envie de continuer à écrire des histoires. Cela m'encourage beaucoup. Je me pose toujours des questions, c'est vraiment bien d'avoir un retour, ce n'est pas toujours facile lorsqu'on a la tête dans le texte de savoir si nos mots vont provoquer l'émotion attendue.

 **Toup** A ce week end :)

 **Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour la publication du dernier chapitre**

 **Merci à tous**


	38. De l'ombre à la lumière

**Chapitre 38 De l'ombre à la lumière**

 _Lendemain matin, Metropolis, chambre d'hôtel._

L'orage de la veille avait laissé place à un soleil éblouissant. Lena et Kara prenaient le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse de leur suite. La journée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices, Kara piqua une mandarine dans la coupelle de fruit tandis que Lena s'appliquait à étaler du miel sur une tartine.

« Que ça fait du bien ce soleil. » Soupira Kara en basculant sa tête en arrière pour profiter de cette douce chaleur qui lui caressait la peau.

Lena leva les yeux de son pain et observa Kara les épaules à demi-nu lézarder au soleil. Ce spectacle lui arracha un sourire. Se sentant observée Kara secoua ses longs cheveux blonds et se redressa sur sa chaise. Face au regard admiratif de Lena, la jeune femme se sentit rougir.

« Tu es tellement belle… » Sourit Lena en posant sa tartine sur le coin de son assiette.

Les pommettes de Kara rosirent d'avantage. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux bleus brillaient comme deux opales. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse… Cette nuit elle avait retrouvé les bras de Lena et ce matin la vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle. Il n'y avait plus aucun nuage à l'horizon…

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent amoureusement en silence et comme à chaque fois qu'elles étaient réunies l'univers tout entier sembla disparaitre. Elles étaient seules au monde, leur cœur battant au même rythme jusqu'à se confondre. Kara se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de gratifier Lena de son merveilleux sourire. Puis, lentement elles se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre pour joindre leur main sur la nappe, curieusement ce simple contacte suffit à les émouvoir. Kara caressa tendrement de son pouce le dos de la main de sa bien-aimée s'appliquant à redécouvrir la douceur de sa peau. L'invincible kryptonienne se sentit soudainement fébrile, Lena avait cet effet-là sur elle… Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un lien invisible… Celui qui l'unissait à cette charismatique brune aux yeux verts. Ce sentiment si effrayant par le passé était aujourd'hui la plus formidable, la plus grisante des émotions. Elles auraient pu rester à se contempler ainsi pendant des heures. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur de la chambre. Lena roula des yeux et relâcha la main de sa belle. Elle quitta sa chaise, réajusta le peignoir de l'hôtel qu'elle avait sur les épaules et s'engouffra à l'intérieur par la baie vitrée restée ouverte. Kara s'adossa à son siège et profita de la vue spectaculaire sur Metropolis. Une minute plus tard, Lena revint s'asseoir à sa place en posant son téléphone devant elle.

« Le travail ? » Lui demanda Kara en se recroquevillant sur son siège.

« Hassan. »

Kara grimaça.

 _« Je l'avais oublié celui-là ! »_

Son expression contrariée n'échappa pas à Lena.

« Que vas-tu lui dire ? » L'interrogea la journaliste en jouant nerveusement avec les plis de la nappe.

Lena fronça les sourcils.

« A qui ? »

« Ben à Hassan ! » S'exclama la kryptonienne.

Lena se mit à rire face à l'air hébété de Kara.

« Kara ! Hassan et moi ne sommes pas ensemble ! »

Kara étonnée écarquilla les yeux.

« Ah bon… Pourtant je pensais que… » Balbutia-t-elle se sentant soudain complétement idiote.

« Nous sommes amis, rien de plus. »

« Il était drôlement tactile pour un simple ami. » Lui fit remarquer Kara avec un air soupçonneux.

« Hassan est toujours tactile avec ses collaboratrices… »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda la journaliste en portant son verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres.

« Kara… Hassan est gay ! »

Kara manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de jus d'orange.

« Quoi euh vraiment ? » Dit-elle en reposant le verre devant elle.

« A 100% » Affirma Lena en riant.

« Il appelait simplement pour prendre de mes nouvelles. » Ajouta Lena amusée par l'air circonspect de sa compagne.

« C'est très aimable à lui… J'aime beaucoup ce Hassan ! » Plaisanta Kara soulagée d'apprendre que leur retrouvaille ne briserait pas un nouveau cœur.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de l'apprécier autant hier soir. » Se moqua Lena, ravie d'avoir attisé la jalousie de la jeune femme.

« Et bien je l'aime beaucoup maintenant ! » Rétorqua Kara un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Elles se dévisagèrent une seconde en silence puis se mirent à rire. Lorsque le calme revint Lena se pencha pour attraper la main de Kara l'invitant à la rejoindre au centre de la table. La brune caressa la paume de la jeune femme avant d'y déposer un baiser puis en la gardant contre sa joue elle fondit son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi… Jamais… »

Touchée par cet aveu qu'elle savait sincère Kara se sentit fondre.

« Moi aussi… » Murmura-t-elle le regard doux en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Elles restèrent un moment à savourer l'instant, en dire d'avantage était inutile, elles n'avaient plus besoin de mots… Leurs regards se confondirent pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent de leur état contemplatif, Lena regarda sa montre avec une expression contrariée.

« Tu es en retard n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda la journaliste.

Lena prit un air d'excuse.

« Nos retrouvailles ne faisaient pas partie du programme… J'ai un emploi du temps chargé pour aujourd'hui… Mais, je vais m'arranger, je peux annu… »

« Non non surtout pas ! » Lui interdit Kara.

Surprise, Lena écarquilla les yeux et Kara sourit.

« Je sais que tu as des obligations, ton travail est important. Le prix d'hier soir en est une preuve de plus. Ne change pas une ligne de ton programme pour moi. »

« Vraiment ? Ca ne te dérange pas ? » Répondit Lena étonnée par ce revirement de situation.

Kara leva les yeux au ciel en faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Je n'ai qu'une seule requête. » Finit-elle par dire avec un sourire en coin.

Lena plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

« Que je t'accompagne. »

Le visage de la femme d'affaire s'illumina, elle posa sa serviette sur la table en déclarant :

« Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard elles sautèrent ensemble dans la limousine pour se rendre au premier rendez-vous de l'héritière. Une fois installées sur la banquette arrière, Lena dans son impeccable tailleur bleu marine enclencha un bouton sur le plafonnier de la voiture. Un écran s'alluma laissant apparaitre son assistante Clara en visio depuis National City.

En apercevant Kara assise à côté de sa patronne, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire la kryptonienne. L'assistante gomma immédiatement la stupeur de son visage et salua sa supérieure.

« Bonjour Miss Luthor… Miss Danvers… »

Kara la salua d'un geste de la main en affichant son sourire le plus traitre. Quant à Lena, elle ne prêta absolument pas attention à l'animosité pourtant évidente des deux femmes.

« Bonjour Clara, pouvez-vous me transférer les derniers chiffres de ce matin s'il vous plait, je ne les ai pas encore reçu. »

« Oui je m'en charge immédiatement. »

« Je voudrai également que vous réserviez un couvert de plus pour ce midi. Miss Danvers m'accompagne.»

« Je mange avec qui déjà ? » Lui demanda Lena le nez sur son téléphone.

« Le sénateur Davis, le chef de cabinet du ministre de la santé monsieur Moore et l'adjoint au maire monsieur Brown. »

« Rappelez-moi le nom de la femme de monsieur Brown. »

Clara baissa les yeux sur son calepin une seconde et répondit quasiment du tac au tac :

« Elizabeth. »

« Ah oui c'est ça Elizabeth. » Répéta Lena en levant enfin les yeux vers son assistante.

« Autre chose Lena ? » Lui demanda Clara.

La femme d'affaire parut réfléchir un instant puis elle se tourna vers Kara en répondant :

« Annulez mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi. »

Clara et Kara partagèrent le même air hébété.

« Tu n'as pas à annuler tes impératifs, je t'ais dis que je… »

« J'annule parce que j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » Répondit Lena d'un ton sans appel.

La femme d'affaire tourna à nouveau les yeux vers l'écran.

« Je vais trouver une solution pour recaser vos rendez-vous… » Déclara son assistante qui avait déjà des sueurs froides à l'idée de passer sa journée à refaire tout le planning.

« Merci Clara. »

L'écran redevint noir et Kara s'autorisa enfin à parler librement.

« Vas-tu me dire où tu comptes m'emmener cet après-midi ? »

« Non. » Sourit Lena.

Kara souffla un rire, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la faire céder. Rien ne servait de perdre son temps à la cuisiner, Lena ne craquerait pas.

Lorsque la limousine s'immobilisa, le marathon commença. Lena Luthor entama sa journée par une visite d'un de ses laboratoires de recherche basé à Metropolis. Kara resta en retrait écoutant la scientifique s'entretenir avec ses équipes sur l'avancée de leur recherche. Les équipements du laboratoire laissèrent la journaliste songeuse, Lcorp était à la pointe de la technologie, rien d'étonnant à ce que cette compagnie fasse chaque année des découvertes révolutionnaires. Lena Luthor s'était promis de changer le monde et il était évident qu'elle y parviendrait.

L'inspection terminée, les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent en voiture en compagnie de deux journalistes chargés d'interviewer Lena sur la récompense qu'elle avait obtenu la veille. Même un simple trajet entre deux rendez-vous était ainsi rentabilisé. Le temps de Lena était précieux aussi elle avait pour habitude de procéder ainsi. Durant l'entretien, Kara se montra discrète se contentant d'écouter sans osée intervenir dans la conversation. Elle fût impressionnée par la capacité qu'avait Lena d'aller droit au but et de fournir aux journalistes des réponses claires et précises. Lena Luthor faisait preuve de transparence sur toutes les activités de sa compagnie. Rompue à l'exercice la femme d'affaire répondit aux interrogations des reporters avec franchise en un temps record.

Une fois les deux journalistes débarqués, la limousine se gara pile à l'heure devant le meilleur restaurant de la ville. En sortant du véhicule Lena se tourna vers Kara pour s'assurer que sa compagne suivait toujours le mouvement et ne regrettait pas de l'avoir accompagné.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Kara hocha la tête à l'affirmative en la rassurant d'un sourire.

Dès qu'elles eurent franchi les portes de l'établissement, on accompagna la PDG à sa table habituelle à laquelle l'attendait déjà ses convives. Les trois hommes aux costumes impeccables se levèrent pour saluer Lena Luthor.

« Lena quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » S'exclama le sénateur Davis en serrant énergiquement la main de la femme d'affaire.

« Plaisir partagé sénateur Davis. » Sourit Lena avant de saluer ses deux autres convives avec le même enthousiasme. Puis, la brune aux yeux verts se tourna vers Kara qui soudainement se sentit intimidée de se trouver là. Les trois hommes la dévisageaient et paraissaient chercher son visage dans leur souvenir se demandant s'il l'avait déjà rencontré.

« Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter Kara Danvers... »

Lena marqua une pause avant d'ajouter dans un sourire : « Ma compagne. »

Sa voix était si assurée que cette déclaration passa pour naturelle mais il n'en était rien. Kara fût soufflée d'être présentée sous ce statut… Comme toujours, elle s'attendait à être présentée en tant qu'employée, en tant que journaliste, mais il n'en fût rien. Et à l'expression stupéfaite des trois hommes, il était évident que pour eux aussi la situation était inédite. Lena Luthor ne présentait jamais ses proches. Lena fît comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le trouble que son annonce venait de provoquer et c'est justement en agissant le plus simplement du monde qu'elle remit tout le monde sur les rails.

Monsieur Brown empoigna la main de Kara en souriant :

« Enchanté de vous connaitre Miss Danvers.»

« C'est un ravissement. » Dit à son tour monsieur Moore en se proposant de tirer sa chaise comme un parfait gentleman. Kara le gratifia d'un remerciement et se laissa installer à côté de Lena qui comme à son habitude s'amusa de la voir rougir. Pendant que les hommes reprenaient leur place, Kara joua nerveusement avec la branche de ses lunettes jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sous la table la main de Lena se poser sur sa cuisse. Le bleu retrouva le vert et Kara retrouva sa quiétude.

Lorsque tout le monde fût attablé, la journaliste comprit que les trois hommes se réjouissaient réellement de sa présence. En fait, elle fût l'attraction de ce début de repas. Curieux, les trois convives l'interrogèrent sur son métier et se montrèrent particulièrement bienveillant avec elle.

« Comment va Elizabeth ? » Demanda Lena à son voisin de table.

Comme elle l'espérait monsieur Brown apprécia que Lena ait retenu le nom de sa femme qu'elle n'avait pourtant croisé qu'a une occasion. Cette attitude familière et courtoise mit l'homme dans de bonne disposition pour parler affaire.

Kara sourit de voir la jeune femme naviguer ces hommes de pouvoir avec une élégance toute féminine. L'héritière Luthor traitait avec les puissants en parfaite tacticienne. La reine incontestée des échecs savait mener son monde. Son intelligence, son charisme et sa façon bien à elle de faire en sorte que ses interlocuteurs se sentent unique et privilégié à ses yeux lui permettait toujours d'arriver à ses fins. Et ce jour-là, il était question d'obtenir un coup de pouce pour l'obtention d'une autorisation de mise sur le marché d'un des derniers médicaments tout droit sorti des laboratoires pharmaceutiques de LCorp. Lena présenta au secrétaire d'état à la santé les bienfaits de ce nouveau traitement et exposa la nécessité d'accélérer la procédure de mise sur le marché. Et comme toujours ses explications et son argumentation sans faille terminèrent de convaincre les trois hommes de l'aider. Pendant que l'on parlait affaire, le sénateur Davis se pencha à l'oreille de Kara pour lui souffler un mot.

« Il ne doit pas être évident de vivre dans l'ombre d'une femme aussi exceptionnelle. Lena Luthor est certainement l'esprit le plus brillant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. »

Kara sourit, cette réflexion l'amusa beaucoup. Bien sûr, le sénateur ignorait qu'il s'adressait en réalité à la femme d'acier. Supergirl éclipsée par une humaine cette idée aurait fait sourire n'importe qui. Pourtant Kara se sentit fière, pour elle il ne faisait aucun doute que Lena était son égale.

« Il n'y a d'ombre que parce qu'il y a de la lumière. Je veux bien être l'ombre du soleil cela ne me dérange nullement. Bien au contraire. » Répondit Kara avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sa réponse arracha le même sourire au sénateur.

La fin de la discussion d'affaire coïncida avec l'arrivée du dessert. Les convives commencèrent à aborder des sujets d'actualités ce qui permit à Kara de participer plus activement aux échanges. La jeune journaliste sortit de sa réserve et n'hésita pas à donner son opinion même sur des sujets politique plutôt épineux. A de nombreuses reprises, elle brilla par son argumentaire sous le regard admiratif de Lena. La PDG prit plaisir à l'écouter parler, elle aimait voir Kara s'enflammer et tenir tête à ces vieux briscards de la politique. Quant aux trois hommes, ils éprouvèrent le même plaisir à débattre avec Kara. Le sénateur affirma même que si tous les journalistes maitrisaient leur sujet aussi bien que Kara alors répondre à des interviews ne lui paraitrait plus être un exercice aussi déplaisant.

Bien qu'absorbées par la conversation Lena et Kara ne manquèrent jamais une occasion pour s'adresser un message affectueux inaudible pour les autres. Un geste, un regard suffisait pour qu'elles se comprennent. A la fin du repas, Lena régla la note et c'est avec une poignée de main appuyée qu'elle scella son entente avec les trois politiques. Les convives remercièrent poliment Lena et Kara pour le moment délicieux qu'ils avaient partagé puis quittèrent le restaurant laissant le couple en tête à tête autour de leur tasse de café.

Lena se tourna vers Kara et rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne.

« Ça va ? Cela n'a pas été trop assommant pour toi ? »

« Assommant ? Tu plaisantes c'était passionnant ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de discuter avec un sénateur. »

« Ils t'ont apprécié. Ça te fera de bons contacts pour tes articles. » Sourit Lena soulagée de constater que Kara avait contre toute attente passé un bon moment.

Kara se pencha à l'oreille de Lena en prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne prêterai attention à ce qu'elle allait lui chuchoter.

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir le bras long, Miss Luthor…»

Lena haussa les sourcils.

« Je vous rappelle que j'ai rencontré la présidente. » Se vanta Kara.

Lena souffla un rire.

« Vraiment ? Il me semblait que c'était Supergirl ? »

Les zygomatiques de la journaliste frémirent.

« …Tu marques un point. » Admit Kara.

Lena se pencha à son tour à l'oreille de la kryptonienne et lui souffla amoureusement:

« C'est la présidente qui a eu de la chance de te rencontrer. »

Le corps tout entier de Kara s'ébranla de cette douceur.

Lena saisit le menton de sa compagne pour la conduire à ses lèvres. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche de Kara qui en oublia jusqu'à son nom.

« On y va ? » Souffla Lena en relâchant son étreinte.

Sur un nuage Kara acquiesça et c'est main dans la main qu'elles quittèrent à leur tour le restaurant. La fille de Krypton n'avait aucune idée de leur prochaine destination, mais une chose était certaine elle suivrait ces yeux verts n'importe où. Kara Danvers marcherait jusqu'en enfer si Lena le lui commandait.

La Limousine traversa Metropolis. Sur le trajet, la journaliste tenta à nouveau d'interroger Lena sur leur destination mais la Luthor ne laissa filtrer aucune information. L'énigmatique brune se contenta d'afficher son sourire le plus mystérieux. Ce n'est que lorsque Kara réalisa que le véhicule sortait des limites de la ville qu'elle commença à faire des suppositions.

La voiture stoppa sa course en milieu d'après-midi. Kara jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre et resta totalement stupéfaite par ce qui se dressait devant la limousine. Les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes elle observa l'imposant portail en fer forgé marqué du L de la famille Luthor… Le manoir…

Pendant que la limousine s'engouffrait sur les gravillons du chemin menant à la propriété elle se tourna vers Lena en s'exclamant : « Je croyais que tu l'avais vendu ! »

Lena sourit et répondit sur un ton énigmatique.

« C'est ce que je voulais faire, mais une personne m'a fait réaliser que rien n'est irréversible et que tout peut changer…»

Kara observa le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, le parc était un champ de ruine… A cette époque l'atmosphère lugubre de ce jardin lui donnait des sueurs froides. Aujourd'hui, tout était bien différent, le parc laissé à l'abandon avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan, les rosiers étaient époustouflants de beauté, les pelouses étaient verdoyantes et tondues au cordeau. Les fontaines étaient de nouveau en eaux, les oiseaux et les écureuils avaient fait leur retour. L'endroit était métamorphosé, les fantômes du passé semblaient avoir désertés les lieux au profit des vivants. La voiture roula lentement jusqu'au pied du grand escalier du manoir puis s'immobilisa. Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière à ses passagères. Lorsque Kara sortit de la voiture et leva les yeux vers l'édifice elle resta bouche bée. L'austère demeure avait retrouvé ses couleurs. La façade était impeccable, des fleurs étaient suspendues aux fenêtres. Si cela avait été la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer la sombre histoire de l'édifice. Le manoir était une véritable splendeur. Lena sourit de l'expression sidérée de Kara.

Un majordome s'avança sous le porche.

« Miss Luthor ? Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. »

« Bonjour monsieur O'Brien. » Répondit Lena en prenant Kara par la main pour la sortir de sa contemplation et gravir les marches de l'escalier.

« Miss Danvers quel plaisir de vous revoir. » Dit le vieil Irlandais.

Kara salua le majordome tout en remarquant que sur l'imposante porte d'entrée en chêne une plaque était dissimulée sous un tissu. Après avoir pris ses consignes auprès de sa patronne le majordome rejoignit le chauffeur et Lena vint se poster à côté de Kara qui ne quittait pas des yeux le mystérieux écriteau. Par respect pour Lena, Kara choisit d'attendre ses explications et de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Tu dois te demander ce qu'on fait ici n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Lena.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis… Surprise… Jamais je n'aurais pensé revoir cet endroit. On ne t'avait pas proposé vingt millions de dollars pour ce manoir ? »

« Oui c'est vrai… Mais comme je te l'ais dis dans la voiture, quelqu'un m'a fait prendre conscience que l'on pouvait changer. Que de la noirceur pouvait sortir la plus éclatante lumière. »

Lena glissa sa main dans celle de Kara, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Le regard azur de la kryptonienne se posa sur le visage tendre de Lena. Ce vert… Ce vert était éclatant, de la fierté se dégageait de ce regard émeraude, le rendant encore plus brillant, encore plus lumineux qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Tu te souviens que je suis allée à Métropolis juste avant le mariage de ta sœur. Je n'y étais pas pour le travail mais bien pour vendre le manoir… J'attendais le notaire dans le bureau de mon père pour signer l'acte de vente lorsque seule assise à sa table, sous ce tableau qu'il affectionnait tant j'ai réalisé que je m'apprêtais à commettre une énième erreur. Le poids de cet héritage, de ce nom, de tous ces crimes, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas en me débarrassant de cet endroit que j'allais pouvoir m'en libérer. J'ai compris que si j'étais capable de changer c'était grâce à toi, grâce à l'amour que tu m'as apporté. Soudain, j'ai pris conscience qu'il n'appartenait qu'à moi de faire de ce nom, de cet héritage quelque chose de bien. Les richesses accumulées ici par des crimes de sangs devaient être employées pour accomplir de bonnes actions. Cet endroit et tout ce qu'il symbolise devait être destiné à une noble cause. J'ai renoncé à cette vente et j'ai repris du personnel pour remettre les lieux en état sans savoir encore à quoi le manoir serait employé. »

« La réponse à cette question est venue un peu plus tard… En fait c'est toi que me l'a donné… C'est en t'observant que j'ai su à quoi j'allais destiner ce lieu. Tu as été la révélation que j'attendais.»

Kara fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas.

« Lors du retour de Mon el, j'ai eu la certitude qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que je me lance dans un nouveau projet. Il était temps pour moi d'agir. En fait c'était une nécessité, j'en avais besoin… »

La kryptonienne commençait à assembler les morceaux du puzzle dans sa tête.

« C'est ici que tu étais ? Quand tu as quitté National City tu étais au manoir ? »

« Je t'avais dit que j'étais à Metropolis. » Lui rappela Lena.

Kara baissa les yeux, elle se souvenait de cet appel… Son téléphone n'y avait pas survécu…

« Quand je t'ai appelé pour te dire que j'étais à Métropolis et que tu m'as demandé de rentrer, j'étais ici entrain de travailler sur ce projet… Ces quelques jours loin de toi, j'en avais besoin… Je n'avais pas terminé ce que j'étais venue faire ici, mais lorsque je t'ai senti si mal j'ai écourté mon séjour pour revenir à National City… »

L'évocation de ce souvenir assombrit le visage de Lena. La douloureuse image de Kara embrassant Mon el à son retour de Métropolis lui fendait encore le cœur. Face à la tristesse de Lena, Kara culpabilisa. Elle s'en voulait encore terriblement de ne pas avoir compris que la brune n'avait pas pris la fuite, mais qu'elle avait agi par amour. Désormais, Kara découvrait que Lena avait transformé sa peine en une bonne action. Ce projet quel qu'il soit était la preuve irréfutable que Lena Luthor n'était plus la même qu'avant. Mais de cela Kara ne doutait plus une seule seconde.

« Je suis désolée Lena, j'ignorais tout cela. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis ? »

« Parce qu'il fallait que je fasse les choses par moi-même. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose de bien, j'avais besoin de me prouver que j'étais capable de surmonter mes démons toute seule. Parce que si tu m'abandonnais je devais pouvoir y survivre en faisant honneur à ce que tu m'avais enseigné et non me transformer en monstre... Je devais changer, devenir une meilleure personne, je devais aller de l'avant et te laisser vivre ta vie. Ma rédemption Kara. Te perdre était une épreuve que je devais affronter sans me laisser à nouveau posséder par ma haine. Je devais devenir la Luthor que j'avais toujours souhaité être. Si Supergirl pouvait sacrifier son amour pour sauver le monde, je devais être en mesure de faire le même sacrifice pour racheter mes fautes. » Expliqua Lena émue.

Kara réalisa à quel point Lena s'était montrée courageuse et elle ne l'en aimait que plus.

« Lena… »

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes en souriant.

« Tu as toujours été cette personne Lena. »

« Je devais me le prouver. » Répondit la brune.

A cet instant, Kara n'aspirait qu'à la prendre dans ses bras, mais Lena n'avait pas terminé son récit.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce soir à la maison du lac ? Lorsque nous nous étions perdues, lorsque j'étais aveuglée par ma haine… »

La gorge de Kara se serra, elle acquiesça les yeux humides de ses larmes. Comment pouvait-elle oublier ce moment…

« Ce soir-là, lorsque tu m'as forcé à t'écouter, j'avais beau te détester, je me suis sentie proche de toi. Tu es une orpheline Kara et tu as lutté pour te faire une place dans ce monde. C'est un point que nous partageons. J'ai eu beau avoir une famille, je me suis toujours sentie comme une orpheline. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de famille et pourtant je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi aimée de toute ma vie. Tu es devenue ma famille Kara. Je veux donner la même chance à des âmes perdues, des âmes égarées. » Lui révéla-t-elle.

Lena relâcha la main de Kara et s'approcha de la porte sur laquelle était fixée la mystérieuse plaque.

« Dans quelques semaines le manoir Luthor ne sera plus jamais le même. Une page se tourne et une autre s'écrit. »

Lena retira le tissu laissant apparaitre une plaque de marbre portant la mention suivante :

 _« Soyez qui vous souhaitez être, soyez votre propre lumière et_

 _vous éclairerez le monde. »_

 _Fondation Luthor, orphelinat_

Kara fût submergée par l'émotion. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle resta sans voix.

« Lena… C'est… C'est merveilleux… » Souffla la journaliste la voix vibrante d'émotion.

« On a tous droit à une seconde chance. » Déclara Lena en répétant les mots que Kara avait eu pour elle dans la période la plus sombre de son existence.

Kara saisit la main de Lena et lui adressa le regard le plus tendre de l'univers. Elle se sentait fière, extrêmement fière de sa bien-aimée.

« Tu as su m'inspirer. Ne voit la lumière que celui qui est éclairé et tu as éclairé ma route Kara… J'espère pouvoir en faire autant pour les enfants qui viendront ici. »

En manque de mot pour exprimer son sentiment Kara enlaça Lena pour la serrer contre son cœur.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi Lena. » Lui murmura-t-elle.

La tête posée contre son épaule Lena plissa les lèvres en retenant ses larmes. Elles restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant une longue minute jusqu'à ce que Lena se sentant gagnée par l'émotion décide de mettre fin à leur étreinte. Elle avait bien trop de chose à montrer à Kara, elle ne pouvait pas succomber maintenant, ces larmes de bonheur sortiraient plus tard. Lena saisit la main de Kara en s'exclamant :

« Viens je vais te faire visiter ! »

Elles entrèrent dans le hall et immédiatement Kara fût happée par l'odeur de la peinture fraîche. Les boiseries et le grand escalier étaient toujours là mais la décoration avait quelque peu changée. Tout était nettement moins intimidant et grandiloquent. Les portraits de la famille Luthor avaient laissé place à des toiles de maitre représentant des paysages apaisants. L'atmosphère était moins austère, plus chaleureuse. Les pièces du rez-de chaussée avaient été ré agencées pour accueillir des classes. La salle d'arme servait désormais de réfectoire, le petit salon de salle de jeu, en revanche la grande bibliothèque n'avait pas bougée. Lena avait fait en sorte de garder l'âme du manoir tout en l'adaptant pour en faire un lieu d'apprentissage et d'épanouissement personnel. Lena expliqua qu'elle souhaitait accueillir des enfants de tout âge et de leur donner les clés pour réussir dans la vie. Elle avait monté une équipe pédagogique à faire pâlir d'envie les plus grandes écoles du pays. Ici, les enfants auraient l'opportunité de découvrir l'art, la littérature, les sciences… Au sous-sol, l'ancien laboratoire de Lex Luthor avait été réaménagé pour que les enfants puissent étudier la physique, la chimie et profiter d'un parc entier d'ordinateur dernière génération.

L'ancien bureau de Lionel Luthor appartenait désormais à la directrice de l'établissement une certaine Sam Arias dont Lena fit l'éloge.

« Sam est une femme exceptionnelle. Elle doit emménager ici avec sa fille la semaine prochaine. J'ai toute confiance en elle pour diriger cet établissement. Sam Arias a un CV long comme le bras, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle accepte ma proposition. Je suis certaine que tu vas l'adorer. »

« Vu la manière dont tu parles d'elle, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. » Répondit Kara avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Main dans la main les deux jeunes femmes poursuivirent leur visite. Au premier étage du manoir une nurserie, une infirmerie et de spacieux dortoirs pour les plus jeunes. Au second, des chambres individuelles pour les adolescents et leurs professeurs. Lena n'avait gardé pour son usage personnel que quelques pièces du bâtiment dans lesquelles elle avait entreposé ses souvenirs souhaitant les garder sous clés. Une manière pour elle de ne jamais oublier d'où elle venait. Car, elle avait réalisé que c'était parce qu'elle avait connu les ombres qu'elle pouvait désormais percevoir la lumière avec autant de clarté et il était nécessaire pour elle de s'en souvenir.

Kara écouta avec bonheur les explications de Lena excitée comme une enfant à l'idée de lui faire redécouvrir les lieux. L'héritière Luthor parlait de ce projet avec une passion toute singulière, elle qui avait l'habitude de réaliser des chantiers titanesques sans s'en émouvoir plus que cela était méconnaissable. Probablement parce que son cœur était sur la table, ce manoir, ce projet, elle s'y était investie corps et âme. Une fois de plus Kara s'émerveilla de la formidable jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Son enthousiasme, son accomplissement ne faisait que la sublimer encore d'avantage aux yeux de celle qui ne pensait pourtant pas pouvoir l'aimer d'avantage. Cela dépassait l'entendement, une telle merveille ne pouvait pas fouler ce parquet marqué de l'ombre des Luthor. Pourtant, c'était bien l'héritière de cette diabolique famille qui illuminait le monde de Kara.

Elles remontèrent ensemble les étages jusqu'à arriver au sommet de la tour…

Le soleil de fin d'après-midi irradiait le parc d'une douce lumière. La vue était à couper le souffle. Une imposante caisse en bois était posée contre le garde-fou.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » L'interrogea Kara curieuse.

« Je te laisse le découvrir. » Répondit Lena en souriant.

Kara s'approcha jaugeant du regard la caisse pour en déterminer le poids avant de la saisir par le côté. Précautionneusement la kryptonienne souleva le caisson en bois. Ces yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle découvrit le splendide télescope caché sous l'écrin. Une foule de souvenir envahit son esprit. Des constellations, des étoiles brillant dans le cosmos au-dessus de sa petite ville de province. Ses longues nuits à Midvale a contemplé le ciel à travers l'objectif offert par son père adoptif.

« Peut-être qu'un jour cette institution accueillera un enfant différent… Un enfant venu du ciel… Il aura sans doute besoin de ça pour l'aider à se sentir chez lui… » Dit Lena en regardant Kara caresser l'objectif avec émotion.

Cette référence à sa propre histoire bouleversa le cœur de la Kryptonienne d'une douce manière. Lena savait, Lena l'avait comprise.

Une larme aux coins des yeux Kara se tourna vers Lena et appelée par son cœur elle attira la jeune femme vers elle pour l'embrasser. Comment était-il possible d'éprouver tant de sentiment ? Comment était-il possible d'aimer si fort ? Kara n'aurait jamais pu penser cela possible. Qui aurait pu prédire que la femme d'acier qui venait d'une étoile éteinte trouverait parmi l'humanité la lueur qu'elle avait perdue ?

« Je t'aime. » Souffla Kara en posant son front contre celui de sa compagne.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit Lena.

La Luthor caressa tendrement les joues de la Super, le vert fondit dans le bleu figeant le temps autour d'elles. La fille du ciel eût une pensée pour ses parents, espérant que de là où ils se trouvent ils puissent assister à son bonheur. Elle était amoureuse, elle était accomplie, elle était comblée. La petite fille envoyée sur terre apeurée et seule y était finalement parvenue… Elle était devenue la protectrice de l'humanité et avait fait de la terre sa maison. Elle qui avait toujours vécue dans la crainte d'être rejetée pour qui elle était vraiment était aujourd'hui aimée et acceptée. Kara Danvers avait révélé son identité à Lena Luthor et l'amour l'avait emporté. La fille de Krypton scella à nouveau ses sentiments sur les lèvres de Lena qui lui rendit son serment avec la même dévotion. C'était étourdissant de beauté, aucun peintre n'aurait eu assez de couleur dans sa palette pour dépeindre la perfection de leur sentiment.

Lena se tourna vers le parapet pour regarder le soleil faiblir lentement à l'horizon. La lumière si singulière de la fin du jour la sublimait encore un peu plus. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient dans la brise qui lui caressait le visage. Le cœur au bord des yeux Kara se plaça dans son dos pour l'envelopper de ses bras protecteur et glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Tournées vers le soleil couchant, face au flamboyant spectacle de cette fin d'après-midi, elles eurent le sentiment de flotter au-dessus du monde. L'avenir était devant elles et il était lumineux. Enfin, elles regardaient dans la même direction. Cet amour indéfinissable était à l'image des cœurs qu'il habitait, unique. Et pour Kara et Lena cet amour durerait temps que les planètes danseraient dans le ciel, éternellement…

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève "Révélation",**

 **j'espère que ce dernier chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances,**

 **le voyage a été long pour nos héroïnes et ce n'est pas sans une certaine nostalgie que je le termine.**

 **J'espère que mes mots vous auront procuré quelques émotions...**

 **Si vous avez aimé cette histoire n'hésitez pas à la partager :)**

 **Ecrire pour vous aura été un véritable plaisir, la FF permet cet échange direct avec le lecteur**

 **que j'affectionne beaucoup.**

 **Vous êtes nombreux à me demander s'il y aura d'autres FF, pour le moment je dois travailler**

 **sur un autre projet littéraire qui me demande du temps.**

 **Mais, si vous avez aimé mes histoires et que vous êtes intéressés par mes prochaines publications**

 **faites le moi savoir (par MP) et je vous ferai passer les infos le moment venu ;)**

 **Pour ce qui est de la FF peut être que j'y reviendrai un jour.**

 ** **Et pour les nouveaux lecteurs qui découvriraient cette FF seulement maintenant qu'elle est achevée****

 **n'hésitez pas à m'écrire je vous répondrai toujours avec le même plaisir ;)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos retours,**

* * *

 ** **Ashley Lbr**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et si tu aimes le Clexa je te laisse découvrir mes deux précédentes FF "la paix des braves" et "la mort n'est pas la fin" j'espère qu'elles te plairont autant que "Révélation". Et oui je vais continuer d'écrire, mais comme je le disais juste avant cela sera sous une autre forme ;)

 **Guest** Merci pour ce gentil compliment. Alors pour répondre à ta question concernant la paix des braves, Alie et Becca ont simplement la même apparence. Alie a été crée à l'image de Becca mais elles sont une entité différente. Becca est la Primheda, Alie est l'intelligence artificielle crée par Becca. C'est super si tu as éprouvé la curiosité de lire mes autres FF. J'espère qu'elles te plairont ;)

 **Serieslover44** Quel plaisir de te retrouver! Merci infiniment pour toutes tes reviews, elles ont été grandement appréciées. C'était vraiment super d'avoir ton retour à chaque chapitre, c'était très intéressant d'avoir tes réactions. Donc vraiment merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire, c'est très important pour moi de connaitre vos impressions. Seule face à son écran ce n'est pas évident de savoir si l'émotion est là, si je parviens à vous communiquer des sentiments. Décrire les situations pour vous les faire vivre n'est pas toujours évident et je ne suis que rarement satisfaite. Merci pour tes encouragements ;)

 **Tim kom trikru** Merci de m'avoir accompagné dès le début de cette histoire. C'était vraiment super d'échanger avec toi ;) Je te dis à bientôt

 **DroDroV** Un grand merci pour tous tes messages, tu m'as toujours donné matière à réfléchir et j'ai adoré tes réactions. A bientôt :)

 **Spooky358** Ca y est nous sommes arrivées à la fin, merci pour ton enthousiasme et tous tes messages. J'espère que tu as aimé la fin de cette FF ;)

 **MissHarpie** Ultime chapitre :) j'espère que tu l'as apprécié. Merci pour ta fidélité à mes FF ;)

 **Aurore Gdn** Un grand merci pour tes messages sur mes FF, j'espère continuer à te lire et d'échanger avec toi. Pour répondre à ta question, malheureusement je ne regarde pas The Flash. Je vais te faire un aveu, en réalité je ne suis pas trop fan des superhéros lol A bientôt ;)

 **Skippy1701** Alors ce happy end? Tu vois que ton petit cœur a survécu mdr. Je sais que je ne vous ai pas ménagé mais c'était dans l'intérêt des persos et de l'histoire. Oui j'aime être diabolique lol

 **Clexa38469** Je suis sûre que tu es contente de la fin de cette histoire lol. Merci pour ta fidélité, et oui je suis certaine que nous nous retrouverons sur d'autres histoires mais ça ne sera pas forcément des FF. A bientôt ;)

 **Erec** Tu as raison cette fin laisse une porte ouverte à une suite, il y a encore tellement de chose à raconter... Un jour peut être... Merci d'avoir souligné l'évolution des personnages et la construction de l'histoire. Je veux toujours creuser les situations, construire le récit pour que tout soit vraisemblable et ait un sens. Et oui cela prend du coup beaucoup de temps mais comme tu l'as dis c'est un temps nécessaire. Pour ce qui est d'une prochaine FF, comme je le disais je vais passer sur un autre travail d'écriture. Si cela t'intéresse n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. C'est toujours un plaisir d'échanger avec toi ;)

 **Toup** Ah ah que te dire... UN ENORME MERCI. L'aventure continue ;)

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ;)**

 **A bientôt**


End file.
